Frozen But Burnt 2
by Metal Quill
Summary: Elsa claims to be the happiest she's ever been. However, her whole life turns upside down, when she meets Prince Ali of Agrabah. What love means to her and what she wants in her life all changes because of him. He becomes the center of her dreams. But not all dreams can come true. At least... Not without consequences. Cover Image credited to rpggamer15 (Paul) at deviantart.
1. Today's a Big Day

**Part 1**

**Today's a Big Day**

On a clear day, the sun rise is a spectacular view in Arendelle. Coming from the waters of the bay, glimmers of red and orange line up to welcome the sun, the same way the people of Arendelle would do to greet their queen. The palace where she resides is the highlight of the city, and the gates are open for anyone who would like to take a glimpse of the enchanted beauty. It's still a bit surreal that the gates have finally been open for the last six months, for before then, they have sealed shut for the last thirteen years.

Next to the palace, there is the royal stable which holds the palace's horses for travels outside the kingdom. However, one of the sections at the corner holds not a horse but a reindeer. Sven was casually laying on the floor with his rider, Kristoff, who was admiring a small box in his hand. Even though he could have easily asked Elsa for the money, he wanted to work the money himself to buy this. It took him all the months he worked on the frozen lakes, along with the royalties he gets as ice master (so it seems Elsa had still helped after all), to be able to afford what was in this box. But he knew that it's for something that is more important to him than his own life.

"Hi Kristoff! Hi Sven! How are you fellas?", came a voice a few feet away.

"Olaf, what are doing here so early? Don't snowman have to sleep too?", Kristoff asks.

"You know, I never really figured that out," Olaf scratches his head. Snowflakes came off as he scratches. "What are you holding, Kristoff?" *gasp* "Is there candy in there? I bet it's chocolate! Elsa loves chocolate, and Elsa made me, so I love chocolate!" The snowman hops around on his little, white feet clapping his arms made out of twigs.

"It's not chocolate, you flakehead. It's something else," Kristoff says bluntly.

"Then tell me what it is."

"No. You can't keep a secret. Remember last time, when I tried to prank Kai and you completely ruined it?"

"Oh come on! I promise this time. I won't tell anyone."

"No, I'm not telling you."

"Pleeease?"

"NO"

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Elsa that you tried to feed my nose to Sven."

Kristoff laughed, "You can put another carrot on your face. Listen, Olaf, this is a very special thing. It's for Anna, and I just can't tell you. You have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah, I do trust you, but…" Olaf eyes dart around as if his brain (I think he has one) was processing. "Oh I get it! Aww, that's so romantic, Kristoff!" Kristoff's insides tense up. He had no idea that Olaf was capable of catching on to his plan. "You're going to ask Anna to-" Olaf's eyes trailed off. "Ooh, I love the sun. Especially when comes out like that. It looks like a big fiery ball that coming out of the bay. Why doesn't the bay vaporize when the sun does that? Does Elsa keep the lake cool with her power? Does that mean that Elsa has to do that to all the oceans in the world? That must be a headache!" Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Wait, what was I saying?" Olaf asks.

"Nothing. Go back to the palace, dude. I think you need some rest," Kristoff explains right before he hears snoring. Olaf fell asleep right there, standing up. Shaking his head, Kristoff goes back to laying besides Sven, thinking to himself. 'Today is going to be a very big day.'

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

I blink my eyes a few times. A voice came through my bedroom door, "your majesty. I'm sorry for waking you up. But I have some important news!" I didn't seem to take note that the head maid, Gerda, was sounding a little odd this morning. Oh well, I'm probably too sleepy to hear clearly.

"That's okay. Come in, Gerda!", I called, rubbing my eyes.

The door sprang open, and instead of Gerda standing there, a young and beautiful girl smiles widely. Her hair is still a mess, and she was dressed in a nightgown. "You have yet to build a snowman, your highness!", she continues with her fake impression.

This is my little sister, Anna. I look at her with a grin, "You really had me there, sis! But did you really have to wake me up so early?" With that, I slumped my head back onto my pillow. It just feels too good. Yawning, I can feel the sleep overcoming me as I slowly drift away to dreamland. I was just about to fall aslee-

_WHAM_

My eyes pop open and my entire self shakes along with my bed. Anna had just ran and tackled me with her body. "Come on, Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake _up_!" What does this girl want from me?

"Anna, what's with you! Can't you see that I'm tired?" She looks at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get you up so that you can get start preparing for tonight." she states. I sigh. Today is suppose to be a very big day. Today is the decennial gathering of all the kings and queens of the league of kingdoms. Arendelle has been part of the league for hundreds of years, but this was only the second time that it was hosting this big event. The last time it hosted this event was over two hundred years ago. I had never actually attended this event before, since I was still in isolation ten years ago. To me, this is one of the most important events that I will attend as Queen of Arendelle. Many royal families will come from all over the world, and Arendelle will be on display for the next few days. Everything has to be perfect in order for Arendelle and me to keep the respect of the other kingdoms.

I slowly got out of bed. Anna jumped off in barely a second. "I'm sooo excited!" she skipped happily. "There's going to be a whole lot of people coming, way more than how many came on your coronation. And they're all royalty, just like us. We can relate to all of them." I smirk at her. Even though they're like us in social status, I doubt any of them had to go through what we did. My powers had forced both of us to stay locked up in the palace for almost our whole lives. I even had to stay away from Anna. My heart starts to ache as I remember how it was like. Oh god, all that time I wanted to just open my door and just hug her and tell her I still loved her. Only after the coronation, when my powers got exposed to everyone, did Anna learned the truth.

"Elsa?" I blinked. "What's wrong? You're crying!" I really need to keep control of my emotions. Ever since I saw Anna frozen in front of me at the lake, I could never really stop crying. Even at the slightest flashback of her with that white strand of hair brings out a stream of hot tears.

Anna stops in the middle of the hall and faces me. She looks at me again with those worried eyes and then grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me in for a tight hug. "Stop crying all the time, big sis. Everythings fine. You know that. I'd never blamed you for anything, so you shouldn't keep thinking like this. Come on! Today's a big day. We're going to meet lots and lots of people." Anna gives me a peculiar look. "_And_, there's going to be a lot of princes. I bet there'll be at least a dozen of them our age, and many of them could be really really cute!" She smiles at me while letting go of her hug.

"Anna, aren't you happy with Kristoff? Why on earth do you want to meet a bunch of stuck-up princes?"

Anna sighs, "not for me silly. For you! Don't you deserve a little happy fairytale? I bet you could find the man of your dreams today. And besides, not all princes are 'stuck-up'. Hans was just a really stupid, stinky, jerky, meany, side-burny, piece of reindeer's…" Anna takes one big deep breath, "_SHIT_"

*Gasp*

Anna has never sweared before in her whole life. "Anna! Mind your manners. If you go about saying stuff like that in front of anyone, especially today, you could jeopardize Arendelle's reputation."

Anna takes another breath, calming herself down, "Sorry. I promise not to say that again...But he's still a jerk!"

"Definitely!" With that, we walked on. I couldn't of asked for a better way to start this morning. No, really. No matter what we ridiculous thing we talk about, being with my sister is what I always wanted. She's the only one in my heart. Even though I've grown very close to Kristoff, Sven, and Oolof, I don't exactly _love_ them the I do for Anna.

But what if I do meet someone tonight? What if I do fall for some prince or a single king? Now I'm really nervous about today. Maybe I should get some makeup done? "You look beautiful just the way you are," Anna says, as if she just read my mind. Seriously, how does she do that?

* * *

**What's up everyone! The name's Quill… **_**Metal**_** Quill. Sorry, couldn't resist. This is my first fanfiction ever. I literally started this just because of this story. Ever since I watched **_**Frozen**_**, I've been contemplating about a sequel practically every other hour of the day. **

**Anyway, feel free to review this story and say anything you want. I really want to know what you guys think about it so far. Any ideas, critiques, random-stuff-that-really-isn't-necessary-to-say-but-you-just-got-to-say-it-anyway; by all means… just say it !**

**Adieu**


	2. Arriving at Arendelle

**Hey guys. I was busy these few days but here is finally chapter 2. You all will finally get to meet our 2nd protagonist! (Elsa is technically the first) Behold, Prince Ali of Agrabah. And yes, I did get inspired by Aladdin's alter ego for the name. But trust me, this is a totally different Ali. So, let's get back to story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Arriving at Arendelle**

Dawn has arrived. Though, I was awake before then. The ship seems to be going steady now. The current from the North Sea had been quite a hassle to go through. I wouldn't have had to travel there if there weren't so many kingdoms across the land between the Black Sea and the Norwegian Sea. But now that I'm on the Norwegian, it should be a bit more smoother sail before reaching Arendelle's bay. Since many of these foreign kingdoms do not seem to be so kind to Arabians, I was forced to avoid as many as possible and travel the journey outside of Arabian lands by ship, but why should I complain? For most traveler, a journey by ship around most of Europe would have taken months, but I was able to travel within two weeks. I just hope that not too many people on the shore lines had witness a ship with giant flames firing from its stern. That would spread a lot of rumors, and father doesn't want any "infidels" to know of our gift yet.

We're reaching Arendelle's bay now, so I turn off my two large flames which were propelling us forward. My crew began to pulled down the sails, letting the wind catch us now. My father ordered that the ship would be prepared with old sails, so that it looks like these sails had been used for the long journey (just another means to keep my powers secure).

Now that we were closing in, I can see the city I've heard so much about. The city was surrounded by a lush forest and large mountains. The city itself was an unusual one, much different than my home. The houses are more spread apart and are made of wood (I think), whereas Agrabah was composed of stone-built buildings. But was really striking about this city was the palace. It was large (though not as large as Agrabah's), and had long towers jutting out around its walls. But what's that at the top? It look like a large gem on the tip of the tallest tower.

That must be the work of the queen's. I learned that the queen had a gift similar to mines, but it was the power of ice. My father specifically made me take this journey in order to learn more about Elsa's gift.

As we dock onto Arendelle's harbor, there were others who are also docking. Rulers of all parts of Europe are coming to Arendelle for this international peace event that takes place every ten years. Although, for the last two centuries, Agrabah also joined the league. This was done by the orders of my great great great (how many more greats?) great great grandfather. Aladdin was the most famous king of all of Arabia. He, along with my great great great great great grandmother, Jasmine, had done many things to make Agrabah the city it is. They believe that having allies with Europe would help lessen the hatred between the two lands.

The head crew member of the ship, Abu, gestures me inside my cabin. "My prince, it is time that we prepare for the people. You must look a prince with honor," he says. I was dressed in a rather simple clothing that was really an traveler's clothing of black that covered me from the base of my neck to feet. I wore black, leather boots that were resilient to the sea's weather (and to my powers). Around my waist, was a red sash that held my sword. A weapon that was hand down the royal family for a few generations now. It was a traditional shamshir (curved sword) that has been slightly straightened out. The handle and sheath is gold while the blade is black.

Abu dressed me in another black uniform that had more layers. Two gold lines ran down from the shoulders to the gold sash, and a cape (black on the outside, red on the inside) was attached on the back. Abu insisted that I wear the ceremonial curly-toed shoes, but I opted that one out. It wasn't so much that I was concerned of what other people will think about them as much as the fact that these shoes were not going to last if I choose to use my powers at some point. I did, however, had to wear the traditional turban that marked royalty in the Arabian traditions. The turban was also black but with a gold crown on the forehead with a red gem. I felt five times heavier with all this stuff on.

"My prince, the sword." Argh, since this is a _peace_ gathering, no one was allowed to bring any weapon into the palace, but I never part with my sword before. I reluctantly remove it from my sash and place it on my bed, feeling vulnerable now(quite ironic since I'm anything but vulnerable. I mean still have my power!). But I couldn't just leave it here, unguarded.

"Quick-Shot. Come!" I ordered.

I snake came out from my traveler's clothes, a snake made of fire. He came out in the size of a baby serpent, but as he slithers, he grows to the size of a full grown boa.

"Assalamu alaikum, my prince," the snake bowed. "How am I of service, today?"

"Keep guard of my sword. I'm leaving for the time being," I said. Quick-Shot gives a puzzled look.

"You do not wish for me to accompany with you as usual?" Quick-Shot was my first creation. He had always been the most loyal and trustworthy companion I had, and I always wanted him to hide underneath my clothes as my protector. However, I don't need him this time to protect me this time. I need someone to protect my sword.

"It won't be for too long. I will return tonight, after the first party," I said. He nodded and slithered around the sword.

"I will not let anyone touch even the sheath," he promises. I smile and walk out with Abu. As we leave the ship, I began to feel really insecure. Both my sword and Quick-Shot are no longer by my side. I'm really alone now. Well, I guess there's still Abu and the other crew members, but I barely know them. We never really bonded throughout the trip.

Oh well, that's not important now. What's important is that I'm going to a large palace, filled with royal families of many European kingdoms, and I am going there as a representative of my father, King Cassim, as well as Agrabah and all of Arabia.

Today's a big day.

* * *

**Soo? How was it? **

**This chapter is different from the previous one, since I had to introduce Ali as a character. You all already knew Elsa, Anna, and everyone else, so I could just hop into story mode. **

**I really can't believe that the story has been viewed by over **_**100**_** visitors! I appreciate that you people are willing to read something written by some amateur who never wrote fanfiction before.**

**Okay, so I'll try to get the next chapter down quickly, because I think that you guys are probably sick and tired of these expositions. However, Finals are coming up and my semester is wrapping up with an explosion of projects and papers. Because of that, I won't be able to write any more chapters after Ch.3 for a while. I really hope you guys won't take this the wrong way though. I really enjoy doing this, and I can't wait till I get the time to continue on. **

**Till then: **

**Adios**


	3. Prince Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous

**Well, it's time for two worlds to clash (initially at least)! Let's see how things go for Ali as he is now among the royal families of all the kingdoms of Europe. I spent a lot of hard hours on this chapter, cause I just wanted to make it right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Prince Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous**

I'm starting to feel out of place. Being the only Arabs among more than a hundred Europeans definitely has its ups and downs. Most of them don't seem to really want to talk with us, which is perfectly fine by me. I'm not much of the talker. But I'm beginning to feel unwelcomed among them.

We're all walking across a bridge towards the palace gates. I have to admit; these people sure are colorful! Whereas mostly everybody in Agrabah has dark eyes and black hair, these people have eyes and hair that have colors that I didn't even know eyes and hair could have. Also, the women here are quite open with their faces, and some of them are wearing dresses that are rather revealing. I blushed when one princess was complimenting me about my clothes. She was short and her neckline was so down that I couldn't look at her face without seeing something else. Thank god she was married!

As we walk pass the gates, we enter a large and open area. It was lavishly decorated and there are two large fountains at the center. Everyone goes off to intermingle with each other, talking about politics, business, art, family, the latest gossip in their home kingdom, and Arendelle's queen. All I have to do is listen from here, and I can hear everything they say about her. Some are talking about her powers, others are talking about she's doing as a ruler, many are talking about her extraordinary beauty, and a few are talking about why she has rejected all her suitors.

Then, I saw something else, or should I say some_one_ else. There is a young girl, about a few years younger than me, who was going around meeting everyone. "Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle, ooh I love your hair, your majesty!" This girl is so excited that she barely stand on her feet. More than once, she has bumped into someone. She seems so happy just talking to people.

I notice that whenever she met a young man, whether it be a prince or a king, she would be extra giddy. I guess she's one of those young girls looking to find true love.

"That's princess Anna," says one of the kings talking to a more elderly ruler.

"Hmm, she's not very mature for a woman her age," says the elder king.

"I'll say. She's the exact opposite of her sister. Such a spoiled brat she is," the first king comments. When Anna came to greet them, they both smile "genuinely" at her, but when she turns around and walks away, they give her a demeaning look. I absolutely hate those kind of people. Those who are two-faced and deceitful, people who fool you by shadowing their real selves from you.

The girl, who also had the most striking hair color, continues to enjoy herself with everyone's company. But then, she turns around and I see her eyes. Big, blue, joyful eyes; that widen when they dart towards me. She stood there for a second, jaw dropped and completely awestruck. Is there something on my face?

Then, her face changes. It turns into the most excited and thrilled face I've ever seen in my whole life! She sprints at my direction, dodging many people she would have ran straight into and sliding between two women who were talking together. All that time, she never broke eye-contact with me. A drop of sweat ran down my head as I prepare for this running bundle of excitement.

* * *

Oh wow! Look at all these people! There so many of them. I'm not going to rest until I meet every single one. "Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle. Hello! Welcome to Arendelle."

As I went around welcoming everybody, I got more and more happy. This was only the second time I get to see a large crowd before. Don't get me wrong. When people in Arendelle come to the palace every month for Elsa's ice skating parties, I enjoy talking to them. But this is different. There are people all around the world (well actually just around the continent) who are here. I just _love_ meeting new people, absolutely love it.

I'm also on a mission though. I'm going to find Elsa's true love here. Since her coronation, many suitors from different kingdoms have traveled all the way to Arendelle to woe her, but Elsa always refused, saying that the guy was too shallow or didn't really loved her. Well this time is different. There has to be someone here who's perfect for her.

There were a lot more than a dozen guys who were Elsa's age. Some of them were very attractive, and I think the guy I'm talking to right now is really cute. He's nice, tall, well-defined, and smells like peppermint. I think Elsa would love to just stand here and keep her nose on him all da-

Whoa! Hold on! Who's that?

Standing near the fountains, there is a man who didn't look like anyone I've ever met before. His skin is darker than usual and he has on the craziest outfit. But his face! He has a face as handsome as how beautiful Elsa is (and I think Elsa is the prettiest girl ever!). His eyes are black but full of life. He stands straight and sophisticated. A real prince charming!

I have to go meet him. I ran past the guy I was talking to, not sure what was so special about him anyway, and head towards this cutie. After dodging my way through the crowd, I finally reach him and his group, a group of bearded men who were also dressed in the same fashion except that their hats were smaller and they had no cape. Standing in front of him, I now see that he is an inch or two higher than Elsa. Not much at first, but Elsa is already pretty tall for a woman.

"Helloo, my prince! Welcome to Arendelle. Hope you stay for a while," I said, trying to keep cool and casual. But I can feel my joy ready to burst out. "I'm Anna, Elsa's sister, who is single by the way," I said, trying to hint that Elsa's available.

"I'm honored to meet you, Princess," he says, bowing down with such elegance. I can just imagine him doing that to Elsa, and Elsa curtsying back. And now I'm picturing them holding hands at the alter. "I am Prince Ali."

"Where are you from? I never seen anyone with such an _exotic_ look," I ask.

"I'm from the Arabian city of Agrabah. I came on behalf of my father, the Sultan."

"Ooh, so this is what an Arabian looks like? I knew that it's suppose to be hot there, but no one told me that the people were hot too." I can see that Ali's face is turning red. _Good_, that means he's modest, right? That's the kind of man Elsa needs. A humble and sincere guy, who won't betray her like how Hans betrayed me. I can just picture Ali standing next to Elsa, their arms interlocked and their heads resting on each other. They'll make such an adorable couple.

But I just have to see what he looks like under that hat. My hands grasp on both sides of his hat and pull it up, followed by an immediate "Hey!" from Prince Tall, Dark and Gorgeous. Under the hat was hair the same color as his eyes. It was short, straight, and rounded on the sides. From a distance it looks like nicely combed, but when you look closer, you can see the messiness as individual strands were lying at all directions. Even though it was short, it has that kind of length and volume that a strong breeze will make it flow. _It was dreamy_!

"EEEEEEH," I accidently squeal out loud. Ali backs up a little bit, not sure what was going on. I let go of his hat, and it falls back onto his head.

Oh wait, it's almost time for the opening ceremony. "I have to go now, Ali," I begin to walk away backwards. "Please, by all means, look for me in the ballroom. I'm not done with you yet." I smile, giving him a teasing look. "I got a surprise for you, later. Trust me, you'll love it!" With that, I run to the the inside doors. Elsa's going to be _so_ happy when she meets him.

* * *

I stand there. Perplexed. Not so sure what just happened.

"It seems that Arendelle's princess fancies you, my lord," Abu acknowledges. I can't really argue with him. That girl was just too overjoyed with me.

But I'm not here to find love. I'm here to learn about the queen's powers, and to represent my father. I have my own duties to focus on.

But still. She was very pretty. And none of the noble women back home seem to interest me. They were all shallow and none of them really seem to love me. I'm not sure if I'll have feelings for Anna, but I hope that she could find love in someone else.

"I do admire her for one thing," Abu says. I gave him a look.

"And just what is that?"

"She was just like your mother."

What? "You knew my mother?" I ask.

"Yes," Abu says. A somber look comes on his face, "When she was alive, I was the royal vizier."

"You were? Then, why are you a sailor now?"

"I do not know if I should say this, but when Queen Sharma died, the Sultan had me demoted. He believed that I was too loyal to your mother than I was to him."

I never knew about this. Why would father do something like that to someone who was just loyal to his wife? Did Abu betrayed father's trust somehow? Or was Abu the one betrayed?

I stopped myself from thinking like this. Father would never do anything like that. He is just and fair. I'm betraying his trust right now with these thoughts.

It's time to go inside the palace. The opening ceremony is about to begin.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, I won't be able to add any more until after the semester's over. I'm really sorry for that, but I just don't have a choice :(**

**Eagle219406****, I've been thinking about what you said about Genie. I'm thinking that maybe a cameo of him appearing later on can happen. How do you guys think I should do that?**

**I love to hear what you all have to say about my story. Please, review this, cause I really want to know what you all think about this. I like to thank Snow09 and Eagle219406 for their reviews. I really take into consideration anything you guys say, really!**

**Till then: **

**Dewa mata**


	4. What's Anna Planning?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**What's Anna Planning?**

This is it. I've been preparing for this day. I don't think there will be another time when Arendelle hosts the international peace gathering during my lifetime. I just have to make sure that everything goes perfectly planned.

I'm right now in my room. Out of all the outfits that I can wear, I decide to go with my well known "snow queen" dress. That's how most of the people remember me after my coronation. It's sort of like my signature look.

Gerda came into the room. "Your majesty, are you ready? The opening ceremony is about to began."

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. My palms starts to sweat as I follow Gerda to the halls. I know I shouldn't be nervous. I might offset my curse. Remember, conceal it, don't feel it. The opening ceremony is suppose to be pretty simple after all. I walk into the ballroom, which will be jammed packed with people from all parts of Europe, and I will welcome them and take off my crown. It's an old ritual. When the host monarch takes off his/her crown, everyone else does so. It's suppose to show that we are all equals in the room and no one kingdom is superior.

I hope Anna hasn't done anything too drastic. She kept bragging to me that she would find my "true love" today. Knowing her, she probably has some random guy ready for her schemes. I do trust Anna, but I'm not so sure if I really want to find someone. I mean, it does get lonely in the palace, especially when I'm performing duties that Anna can't really attend, but I've gotten use to that. I've been alone for most of my life, so being apart from Anna and the others every now and then isn't so bad. Still, it would be nice to have someone next to me whenever I work. We can discuss our duties, talk about other things, sneak away and find someplace private… What am I doing? I'm distracting myself that's what. I can't be daydreaming right now; I got a ceremony to host.

We reached the hall that leads to the ballroom. The door is on the opposite side of the larger door where everyone entered from. I'm suppose to enter when Kai announces my appearance. While Gerda quickly looks me all over, straightening out every wrinkle and flaw in my dress, Anna comes running from the other side of the hall. "Elsa, I found him! I found the perfect man for you," she says.

"What did you do, little sister?" I ask. I sound like a parent who's trying to find out what troublesome act her kid has in mind.

"Well, I first went around saying hi to everyone. I saw a few single men who seemed pretty nice. But then," she says. "I saw _him_. He was such a charming guy. His name is Ali, and he's got those kind of eyes that'll make you melt on the inside."

Ali? I've never heard that kind of name before. "Where is he from? Which kingdom does he rule?"

"He's from Agribo, some Arabian city. Oh, and he's not the ruler. I think he's here to represent his father, who's the king of Agribo"

"That's Agrabah," I correct her. I've learned from my homeschooling that the league was at first just for European kingdoms, but then Agrabah joined in as the first and only Arabian kingdom. I remember ten years back, when my parents attended the last gathering in Corona, that Agrabah was the only kingdom to not attend. This draw a lot of disgrace among everyone else, and some kingdoms even felt that this was an act of war. Though no one really seem to wanted to go to Agrabah to confront its king. I've heard a lot of rumors that the current Sultan is somewhat of a tyrant and had conquered the other Arab kingdoms into an empire.

But these were all rumors, right? Besides, Agrabah was never known for having a larger enough military for making an empire. Unless the king had some other source of power that he could use, there was no way he could do anything that colossal.

"Anna, did you really told this so called Ali to come look for me?"

"Nope. I told him to meet _me_ inside, so that I could introduce you two to each other myself." Anna grins mischievously.

I give her a hard look. "Don't," I said. "If he really wants to meet me, then he can go up to me himself. I don't want you forcing anything to happen."

"Okay, okay. I won't," she still has that grin on her face. "But I'm still meeting him later on. I won't even have to do anything. Once you see him, you'll be chasing him around for the whole night." And with that, Anna skips away. I just know she still has something clever up her sleeve.

"Your majesty," Gerda says. "It's almost time."

* * *

"Alright, Sven. You know the drill. You got to stay outside," I said. Sven grunts as he stands near the palace doors. I hate having to leave him like this, but most of these royal snobs are not going to appreciate a reindeer in the ballroom. It doesn't really makes sense to me. I mean, what's so bad about a reindeer, especially Sven? But this is for Elsa. I know that she's been stressing over this thing for over a month now.

I start walking inside to the ballroom, with everyone else. It's kind of weird having to be around all these people. There all kings, queens, princes, and princesses; and I'm just an ice man. Well, I guess you can say ice _master_, but that doesn't really make a difference to them. I keep my eyes peeled for Anna. She said that she'll meet me inside. I don't know when I should give her the surprise, though. The box is tucked in the pocket of my coat. Oh yeah, did I mentioned that I was dressed up in some fancy suit. Elsa had it tailored for me, so that I could blend in.

I see Anna running towards me with a big grin on her face. She leaps in the air and I catch her. We exchange kisses, and she starts clapping. "I did it, Kristoff. I did it," she says.

"You did what?" I said.

"I found someone for Elsa."

"You found someone?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. Just who among these rich snobs can be the perfect guy for Elsa?

"Yes, I found someone. He's an Arabian prince who's tall (well only like an inch taller than Elsa), and he has these beautiful black eyes and just dreamy black hair. Oh Kristoff, he's a real prince charming." I scowl at her.

"Anna, haven't you learned from Hans that looks aren't everything. Did you really just picked him out for your sister because he's 'cute'?" I ask.

"No. He's also very modest, mind you."

"How?"

"When I said he was hot, he … blushed," Anna says, realizing that that was the only thing that made her assumed his modesty. "Okay, so that's not really a good reason. But you gotta believe me, Kristoff. He's different. I can just feel it this time. Don't you trust me?" She looks at me with those big, puppy eyes. *Sigh* I just can't say no to those eyes.

"Of course I trust you. You're the love of my life. Fine, we'll give this guy a chance."

Anna smiles widely. I can tell that finding love for Elsa is important to her. I love the way she loves the people in her life. She gives out so much care and emotion to everybody, and would do anything for anyone. I put my arms around her, she snuggles against my chest. She has such a wonderful heart, and I just want to be with her for my whole life. I just can't wait for the big moment.

* * *

"So why am I even wearing this turban if I'm going to take it off later?" I ask Abu.

"My lord? It is not the absence of the crown that marks the ritual; it is the taking off of it that symbolizes peace among brethren," Abu replies.

"Why do I get the feeling that many of these 'brethren' don't consider me as one of them?"

"Do not fear. These people are only unfamiliar with us. Once they begin to understand that we share things in common with them, they will begin to warm up with us." Something catches Abu's eyes. "There's that girl from earlier today. Odd. She seems to be in the arms of another man."

I follow his eyes to see for myself Anna embracing a large and muscular man. His hair is lighter than the yellowist sand and his soft facial expressions contrasts with his rough physique. He does not look like a prince who has lived a life of luxury. He looks like one had lived a life of physical labor and hardship.

For the few minutes I've gotten to know the princess, I have seen Anna with more joy and passion then everyone else I've known combined. But this time, she wasn't so much overjoyed as she is content. She looks like someone who has everything and needs nothing, and it's all because of this man. I don't even have the heart to tell him that his lover has a crush on me.

I slowly walked away, trying to find somewhere in the room that is far from those two. Most of the crowd was huddled around the a heightened platform that consists of two large chairs and an extravagant door to the right. "This must be where the queen will enter," I said to Abu. Not hearing any reply, I turn around to see that he was no longer with me, nor is the rest of my group. Where the heck did they go? Actually, now that I look at it. Everyone in this group was royalty. All their servants and staff are leaving the room. I guess Abu and the rest were also told to do the same.

Great, now I'm really alone.

I think about what Abu said before. Maybe if I try to talk to some of these people, they'll change their minds about us Arabs. I look at the man standing next to me. His hair was red, just like Anna's, and he has hair growing from the sides of his face. I sort of find that disgusting; the people of Agrabah were either clean-shaven like me or had full beards like Abu and father. Never had I seen this half of a bead before. Oh well, I better not judge beforehand.

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Ali of Agrabah," I place my right hand at my chest and bow.

He does the same. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he says. Something just doesn't feel right about this guy. It's not like he's rude or anything, but I feel like he's not really genuine. "You look like you're not from here. How do you like Arendelle so far?" he continues.

"This city is just beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well that's because the weather is good. You should've seen it the last time I was here."

I raise one eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that a blizzard struck in the middle of summer. It was caused by her highness, who couldn't really control her powers back then." He looks away, as if he's deep in thought. "I, for one, had tried my best to stop the storm. The people of Arendelle were suffering and I just had to do something. I realized that the only thing to do was to put the queen out of her own misery, but that backfired when her sister, Anna, tried to stop me. Coincidently, she froze right at that spot, because Elsa had frozen her heart. But it seems that sacrificing her life for her sister was an act of true love, and she thawed right after that." He game me a somber look. "Isn't that pitiful? Anna loves her sister so much, but Elsa doesn't even care about her. If it were the other way around, Elsa would have never given her life to save Anna."

Why does this struck a chord in me?

Is it because my own older brother, Abdullah, is like that. Ever since my powers were discovered, he always seems to shut me out. But then again, father always seemed to favor me more because I inherited his powers. Abdullah only inherited his looks.

"HANS!" booms a voice. A few feet away, there is a man who resembles Prince Hans, except he is older and has the full-grown beard. "I've heard what you've said to this man. Do not poison anymore minds with your lies."

Hans reluctantly turns around and bows to the man, "Yes, brother."

The man looks at me and smiles, "Please don't take to heart what he says about her majesty. She's as benevolent as her father and mother were, and she loves her sister even more than Anna loves her back." Hans' face grows red in anger as he storms away from the crowd. I knew there was something untrustworthy about him.

A pair of hands came out of no where and cover my eyes. "Guess who?" says a familiar voice. *Sigh* She found me.

I turn around and smile. "Well if it isn't the girl who loves hair," I said, referring to when she reacted after taking off my turban.

"Hi Ali," Anna says, or should I say sings. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I'm not so sure if I understand her intentions right.

"The opening ceremony, silly." I sigh in relief. "Aren't you excited to meet her highness?" Truth be told, I'm actually really anxious. I've heard so much about her now, and I just want to see for myself just what kind of person she really is.

"When will she be coming?"

"Very soon, my prince." she curtsies for fun. "Just wait a little more." She starts to whisper, "and then the real fun happens." What in the world does this girl want from me? She already has that other guy. What's with me?

"Princess Anna, what exactly are you planning?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I don't have anything planned. I just know you're going to be the one planning." She winks at me. My cheeks redden.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"Cause when a man wants something," she side-steps towards me and gives me that teasing look while rolling her shoulder in a flirtatious way, "he does whatever he can to get it."

Okay, now I'm really uncomfortable right now!

* * *

**Like always, I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of ideas are coming to my head, so this story can be going in many ways. **Next chapter will be the opening ceremony, so Ali will finally get to see Elsa for the first time!****

* * *

**Final Note: **

**Thank you all again for actually reading this story. I still appreciate that you're all really supportive of the new guy. **

**Till Then:**

**Sala kakuhle**


	5. The Opening Ceremony

**I don't know how I managed to write this with all the work I have? Actually I do… I'm procrastinating! But, at least I'm procrastinating productively XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**The Opening Ceremony **

The head servant of the palace, Kai, calls everyone in the room, "Attention. Attention your majesties and families. It is time for the opening ceremony. Please welcome Arendelle's ruler. Queen Elsa!"

With that, everyone in the room is silent and the trumpets begin to blow. Guards on both sides of the doors slowly open them. Revealing the most important individual in all of Arendelle. She stands there with a calm and elegant manner. Every movement she makes is well coordinated and precise. As she walks across the platform, everyone gazes upon her. One prince in particular looks awestruck by her majesty's beauty. His black eyes had widened and shimmer with amazement as he watches the queen walk to the center of the platform.

Following her was the head maid, Gerda, who was holding on to the queen's cape as she walks. Once at the center, she stands there with Kai on one side and Gerda on the other. She spoke in a gentle but confident voice. "Welcome to the 34th decennial peace gathering of the International League of Kingdoms." She turns to Kai, takes off her crown, and places it gently onto a pillow he's holding. Then turns back to the front. "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, address my fellow monarchs to take off their crowns. We are all equals here." Everyone takes off their crown.

The astounded prince stood completely still. Before anyone notices, the princess of Arendelle quickly takes of the prince's turban, so that no one perceives his negligence as an act of rebellion. The queen was looking straight ahead during all of this, but if you look closely, you can see quick jerks in her chest. There was a faint smile on her face as well.

* * *

I was so uncomfortable with what Anna said that the sound of trumpets completely caught me off guard. I look towards the sound and see the doors opening. My heart is pounding. This is it. I'm finally going to see her. Who is she? I know that she's the Queen of this city and that she has ice powers that possibly are not in her full control. I know that she has yet to find someone for marriage, and I know that her sister likes me. I know that her name is Elsa, but I don't who Elsa really is.

The doors open. There is a tall and very fair woman there. She wears a dress of light blue with a cape that almost looks as if it's made of ice (you know I wouldn't be so surprised). Her eyes are the same blue as Anna's, but her's is different. It's more cooler, calmer, and very soothing. Her hair is far lighter than Anna's lover; in fact, there's no one in this room with lighter hair color. Her lips look very soft and delicate as if they have never been touched. _She's amazing!_

I feel ice cold, and I can't move. Is this her power? She can freeze me without even moving her hands? Wait, wait. I can move. I'm just cold. I also feel very light headed … Well that's because I don't have my turban on anymore. Where did it go?

I look to the side to see Anna holding it. "You forgot to take this off. Uh, that would've been really bad if anyone noticed." She smiles awkwardly and hands me back my turban. Abu comes for a brief moment to collect it and then leaves once more. Obviously, only "equals" can stay in the ballroom (besides the head servant and maid).

*Sigh* She's staring at me again, isn't she?

I turn my head again to see Anna's big blue eyes, complemented with a large smile. Unlike Elsa's, Anna's eyes are filled with energy and joy. I actually admire them, for I can see a very big heart through them. But Elsa's eyes were just amazing on a whole other level.

"Hey, Ali?" I lost my train of thought. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I look at her staring intently at me; then I look at Elsa, then back to her and then to the ground. Do I really believe in love at first sight? What about Aladdin and Jasmine? I've heard the story about how they met many times. When Aladdin saw Jasmine disguised at a bazaar, he was awestruck by her beauty (wait, "awestruck"? wasn't I just … no, no not for Elsa? She just froze my arms and legs, that's all). Later on, they grew close and began to truly love each other. They loved each other so much that they were willing to give each other their own life. I smile. I alway admire that story.

"Yes. Yes I do believe in love at first sight."

*Giggle*

My eyes widen. What did I just say? Anna's giggling. Did- did I just implied something that I didn't mean?

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Anna says rather too loud.

Elsa turns her head towards us. She smiles at her sister. A smile that has more love than I could even fathom. But then her eyes drifts towards my direction and widen. Her smile disappears. She snaps her head back forward, no longer acknowledging my presence.

What was that all about? Did I do anything to upset her? Maybe she just hates me? Is there such a thing as_ hate_ at first sight?

* * *

The doors open, and I walk in. I'm trying as hard as I can to not make a single error. Everybody is watching me. I'm worried that my powers would go out of control with all these nerves, so I keep thinking about Anna to calm my nerves.

Where is Anna? I look slowly among the crowd as if I am just casually observing them. Eventually, I find Anna near the front of the platform. She always looks so beautiful, and that purple dress I got her last month for Christmas looks stunning on her. Although, I don't see Kristoff with her. She just standing there by hersel- Who's that?

Standing close to Anna (a little _too _close if you ask me) is a man dressed in Arabian fashion. He's tall, slender, and has an unusual posture. Whereas most princes would stand straight with their arms either straight down or crossed in an elegant manner, he stands straight but his elbows are a little out. He stands almost like a warrior.

I reach Kai at the center now, and look towards the whole crowd as a whole. This is it. These next few words I say will be what I've been preparing for all these weeks. The opening ceremony is considered the most important part of the whole peace gathering, and I just can't mess it up.

I took a deep breath. "Welcome to the 34th decennial peace gathering of the International League of Kingdoms. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, address my fellow monarchs to take off their crowns. We are all equals here." We all take off our crowns. I place mine on the pillow Kai is holding. Everything looks good, except that the Arabian has yet to take of his turban (which I guess is his version of a crown). If the other rulers see this, they will treat this as an act of defiance.

I don't have to worry about that anymore, because Anna takes the turban off herself. He was completely oblivious to her actions. Prince Ali, as I recall the name Anna told me, stands there as if he was a statue. It's actually kind of cute how he starts to freak out, not knowing where is turban is, and looks at Anna who's shyly holding it in front of him.

I suppress the urge in my chest to laugh. Everyone is still watching me.

There are a lot of people in this room, and they're all rulers. It's kind of surreal being in a room where everyone is an equal. Usually, I'm looked as the head or superior among the crowd, but this was a different. I like it. I don't have to have the burden of being their queen. Now that the opening ceremony had happened, I can roam around this room freely without having to be in charge.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" I hear Anna saying. I turn to see her smiling at me. I smile back. She seems very "happy" to me. I don't know why. I notice a shimmer to the right. Turning my eyes, I see a pair of black eyes shining right at me. Something warm came in me. I have no idea what this is? Are my powers fluctuating or something? I realize that the more I stare into this man's eyes, the warmth in my body grows more and more until it's almost burning. I quickly look away, now pretending to be preoccupied with the crowd.

Something is weird about this guy. How did he do that with his stare? Did he really do that, or did I just felt something? Maybe Anna was right and it's love? But you can't just love someone you just met. I know that! Still, I should probably investigate. I need to know if that really was just my emotions or is this guy hiding something.

The crowd begins to line up, as every family wishes to greet me. Well, I guess I'll have to wait before I can do anything. I sneak one more glimpse of the man, and I see him halfway near the outer door, talking to a firefly.

That's weird! Well, not only the fact that he's talking to a bug, but also because fireflies don't usually come out this time of year.

* * *

**How is the pace of the story going for you? Am I going through this too fast and skipping major scene/character development, or am I going too slow and dragging on?**

**I just can't stop thanking you guys for your support and enjoyment for this story. You guys really motivate me to keep going. **

**Till Then:**

**Tchau **


	6. Red Cheeks that Burn

**This one took me a while to do. Just one more week left then Summer Break!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Red Cheeks that Burn**

Does she hate me? Why did she gave me that look? For some reason, these thoughts troubled me. I mean, being the only Arab in a room full of Europeans means that most likely many of these people hate me, so why am I so concerned if this one girl also does?

I turn around, trying to forget about this. If I really am starting to grow feelings, then it's obviously for the wrong person. I need to keep focus on my duties. I observe the whole room around me. The crowd is lining up to meet her. Although, there are some who are dancing in the center while a band of servants play music that I've never heard before. Some of the children are playing at one corner, and others grabbing treats from the dessert table. Near the edge of the dancing floor, I see what appears to be a firefly dancing by itself. I know for a fact that that's no firefly.

I pace through the room and make my way to the little dancer. If anyone looked really closely at the firefly, they would realize that it wasn't a firefly at all. It's actually a really tiny bird. I walk towards the bird and give her a scowl. "Sabah, I told you to stay in the ship," I tell her. The bird stops dancing and looks at me. I lift up the side of my collar. "Get in here, before anyone else sees you." The bird flies into that opening and snuggles herself in before I gently place down the layer.

I exit the ballroom and reach back to the outside field before the palace gates. It was vacant. _Good_. I open up my neckline and the bird flies out. Now she enlarges to the size of a sparrow. Like Quick-Shot, she is made out of fire, and the feathers on her head resembles the shape of an upward ponytail. She has the eyes and voice of a young teenage girl.

"Sorry, my lord. I just couldn't stay at that ship. It's so boring and Quick-Shot doesn't want to play. He keeps guarding that sword, even when I told him that no one's gonna take it," she complains.

I smile inside. Quick-Shot is so loyal that he takes every word I say seriously. I guess I've forgot that Sabah has been by herself in the ship for hours. She's the second and last of my fiery creations. Whereas Quick-Shot was created by accident for my protection, I created Sabah because I needed a friend (not a guard). Sabah is very playful and loving, but also very mischievous. She's like a little sister to me.

"What if you were caught? What do you think will happen? I've heard that when Elsa's powers were discovered, some people tried to kill her," I said.

"Who's Elsa?"

"The queen."

"Why did you call her that?"  
"Because that's her name."

"Are you two friends now?"

"No."

"Does she know you?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Do you know her?"

"Not really, but I kind of know her sister?"

"Was that the red haired girl who kept talking to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like her?"

"What? No!"

"How about Elsa?"

"What about Elsa?"

"Do you like _her_?"

"Why would I like someone I barely know?"  
"Because you were looking at her all googly eyed."

"We- I- She- HEY! That's not true."

"Yes it is. You were soo _enchanted_ by her majesty," Sabah smirks. She always likes to annoy me with a thousand questions, but the last question made my cheeks burned. "I think this is going to be the next Aladdin and Jasmine." As if that will ever happen. I don't think there was ever a romance more enduring than theirs.

"Alright, girl. I need to go back inside. You stay out of sight while I'm gone. You can stay in the palace, but perch high so that no one can see you."

"Fine, my prince," she says with a disappointed look. I know that she hates being alone, but I can't do anything about that yet. I stroke neck for a few seconds, and she purrs with content. Then, she flies off to one of the towers. If anyone looks up, all they can see is an orange dot.

I better get back to the party. Even though I'm not sure what to do there now.

* * *

Where could she be? I've been searching for Anna for the last fifteen minutes, and there no sight of her anywhere. She's not with Elsa, that's for sure. Is she with that prince? No, there he is coming inside. So where is Anna?

A smell came to my nose. I really sweet smell...chocolate. I think I might know where she is.

Following the smell, I find a very long table that is filled with a vast assortment of the corner, I see a plate filled with chocolate truffles, and there is Anna stuffing her little face with them. "Don't you want to save some for everyone else?" I ask.

She turns around, chocolate all around her lips. "Umm. Well, you see, Kristoff, I uh… don't want these people to get any cavities. So, I'm doing them a favor," she says.

"Right." I smirk, "You got chocolate all over you." She feels her face, and her cheeks turn red.

I grab a nearby napkin, "Here, let me get that." Gently, I wipe around her face being careful not to ruin the make-up. Then, I dab very softly on the lips; she puckers them up and closes her eyes while I do so. I couldn't help myself but kiss them, so soft so sweet. Her eyes open, and she starts to giggle.

"Now you have chocolate on your face."

I should've finish wiping her lips _before_ kissing them. I laugh at myself, anyways.

"Hey, uh.. can we leave this room. I want to be with you, _alone_."

She studies my face, "Is something on your mind, Kristoff?"

I smile and cup her face, "Only you, Anna."

* * *

I had to meet every single monarch that is in this room. My legs are starting to cramp with all the curtsies I've been doing.

Many of these rulers I'm meeting the first time, but there are those who I've seen from my coronation. I had to see that Weasle-town man again, and he acted like everything is alright now. He tried to kill me! And he thinks that he can still butter me up like before. I also met all 13 brothers of the Southern isles. The eldest, King Harold, was actually really nice. He completely apologized for his youngest brother's actions last time and said great stuff about my parents. "I knew your parents very well when they were alive," he said. "They were Arendelle's greatest rulers. I'm sure that their daughter can carry out that legacy." I actually choked up a little when he said that. The whole time we were talking, I could see Hans standing there completely furious, but he didn't speak a word at all. His brother must of really disciplined him back at home.

Now that I've greeted everyone, I stand at the same spot, while everyone else either dances or talks. Wow, deja vu. I did the same thing back on Coronation Day. I kept to myself the whole time, talking to no one but Anna. Perhaps I should be a little more friendly this time, and dance with someone. I look around the dance floor, but everyone seems to have a partner. Even Hans (who I wouldn't be caught dead dancing with) was dancing with a girl around Anna's age. I hope she isn't his next victim.

Anna and Kristoff were near the dessert table. Kristoff's wiping Anna's face which was covered in chocolate (gee, I wonder why), and Ali is standing at the other side of the room, arms crossed and staring at the dancers. He looks rather unsure of himself as he looks among the people, then at the floor, then the walls, and then the people again. I guess this guy has never danced before, and by the looks of it, he definitely doesn't seem very good at making new friends. Kind of like me.

I wonder where Olaf is? Maybe he can help Ali out.

* * *

Everyone is dancing. Well, everyone except Elsa that is. She's just standing at that same spot, watching the whole crowd. Maybe she doesn't know how to dance either. Truth be told, no one in my family has ever danced before. Father always says that dancing was a frivolous activity that takes time away from training and studying.

I continue to just watch the crowd. These people like to dance in pairs, usually a man and a woman. From time to time, these some dancers would exchange partners with another pair. I wonder if I should really join in just to get to learn this culture.

"Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," says a voice. I turn around and see something very unusual. A small dark cloud with little snow flakes falling from underneath. Did this cloud just speak? And it has a name? And likes warms hugs? How exactly does this thing expect to receive a hug? It's not even solid! (Then again, Sabah isn't exactly solid, and I still manage to hug her.)

"Um, hello. Down here," says the voice, apparently coming from below the cloud. I lower my gaze and see what appears to be a humanoid creature made of snow. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he repeats.

"Uhh… hello there… Olaf," I said. "Are you one of Elsa's creations?"

"Yep, I'm Olaf, and I-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." I can tell that Olaf is the exact opposite of Quick-Shot. Whereas one's very serious and sharp, the other is very silly and slow.

"So, I hear your name is Prince Ali, and guess what I have for you?"

"What's that?"

"ME!" He bows down and starts speaking a rather phony sophisticated accent. "Would you care to dance with me, oh great prince?"

"I'm sorry, Olaf, but I'm not much of a dancer."

"It's easy. Just try it," the snow creature grabs my arm with an arm made of wood and pulls me towards the crowd, despite my resistance. He pulls me all the way to the center of the dance floor. I stood there, not sure what to do. Olaf starts swinging his arms and sliding his feet from side to side. I have no idea if I should try to do the same or just do my own dance, so I just keep standing. "Come on, prince! Get groovy, man!"

Well here goes nothing.

I slowly move my arms as if I was running. I don't know how to slide my feet from the sides like Olaf, so I slide them forward and back. I have no idea what in the world I'm doing, but it feels like I'm going crazy. Olaf stops and stares at me for a second. Then, his smile grows large, and he starts to mimic me. "Oh yeah! This is awesome. I love this dance." Am I really dancing? Or is this just running in place (if the place was slippery). "I love this- this- what is this called?"

"I have no clue? You can make up a name for it, Olaf," I said.

"Oh, what should I name this?... Umm. How about… the shuffle!"

"Shuffle?"

"Yeah, cause… uh… you know. We're shuffling our feet. Right?"

"Okay, Olaf. Shuffling it is!"

* * *

I knew Olaf could do it. If anyone could bring out the fun in someone, even the most serious of peoples, it would definitely be Olaf. He treats everyone like a close friend, no matter who they are. When he first walked up to Ali, I was sort of worried that he would scare him, but Ali actually seemed sort at ease for someone who probably had never seen a talking snowman before.

But when he first turned around, he just stared at the Olaf's cloud, completely confused. I couldn't help but giggle at that. He's definitely not your average prince. And when he did that weird dance with Olaf, I laughed so hard that my insides hurt. But then I realized that some people were watching me. I had to control myself and regain my poise.

I now watch as Ali stealthy "shuffles" away from Olaf, who's having too good of a time to notice. Once he shuffled out of the crowd, Ali finds a seat at a nearby table and sits, breathing heavy after his little dance. He looks around and catches my gaze. He looks at me, eyes widened and mouth slightly open. I don't what to do now, but I should probably just smile and wave back. Except, what I did was not exactly what I intended. When I smile, the muscles in my jaws were too slack and my lips felt unusually dry. My hand also feels like it's asleep. My smile ends up half full and crooked, and my wave looks shaky and frantic.

What's wrong with me?

I turn my head around and my cheeks burn. I feel so stupid right now. I then notice Anna and Kristoff exiting through the main doors. I wonder what they're up to? Kristoff seems nervous. Wait, is he going to-

"Your majesty," says a voice. I turn around to see Kai. "I introduce to you the prince of Agrabah!"

* * *

She just waved at me! Queen Elsa just acknowledged my existence for the first time this night. For some reason, I feel my limbs turning numb again. Does her stare always do that to me? There must be something about our powers colliding that's the causes of this. Then, I notice the head servant walking towards me. I stand up as he bows his head. "Excuse me, my lord, but I believe you have yet to meet her majesty. Everyone else has already greeted her, and it would be an honor for both yours and ours kingdoms to do the same."

I begin to tense as I dread how bad of an impression I'm probably going to make. At the unnerved state that I'm in, there's no way I'm going to look good for Arabia. What if she thinks bad about me? The man gestures me forwards as I follow him to the only person in the world who's powerful enough to freeze me with just her eyes.

We reach the queen, who appears to be deep in thought. "Your majesty, I introduce to you the prince of Agrabah." She turns around and I can already feel the coldness creeping in me. I took one breath, channeling all my willpower and energy throughout my body, trying to keep myself warm and in control. She looks at me, only this time with a far more softened face. She curtsies to me as I bow in return.

"I am honored to meet you," she says. Her looks up from her curtsy, giving me full eye contact, "Prince Ali."

"The honor is all mine." So far so good, I'm not frozen this time, "Queen Elsa."

"Out of everyone here, you've traveled the farthest. You're from a different world than our's, and for that, you are a special guest in my kingdom." With that, she places her hand at shoulder level, extending it towards me, palm down. Her delicate fingers are relaxed and pointed downward. She stands there, waiting for me to do something, but what? I decide to do the same and put my hand next to her's. I guess this is a local greeting of some sort. However, she starts to giggle, and the head servant speaks up.

"You are suppose to kiss her hand, my lord."

Kiss? Back home, it was considered disrespectful to even shake a woman's hand, and now I'm suppose to kiss the hand of this kingdom's queen. I look at Elsa. She gives me a faint but reassuring smile. I slowly raise my hand and place my fingers below hers. The moment my skin touches hers, I feel an icy cold sensation that travels through my hand to reaches my elbow. Gently, I raise her knuckles upward and lower my face, shrinking the distance between. My lips touch the back of her hand, and something strange happens. An even stronger icy feel seeps into my lips. It travels across my cheeks, around my neck, covers my arms, trails my spine, grasps my legs, and burrows deep into my chest. Then, I feel a warmth in my heart as every time it beats it pumps heat against the cold. As scary as this sounds, I actually like it.

I let go of her hand, but the sensation still lingers. I also realize that my face, that was once frosty cold, is now burning hot. I look up from the hand to Elsa's face. Her face was no longer the fair white that I've seen this whole night. Now it has taken on the color of a cherry, and her eyes are wider than ever before. I must have kissed her hand for too long.

Is she angry?

* * *

**Boy, Ali sure is awkward around girls :) Kristoff seems to be planning something for Anna (wonder what it could be?). And Elsa is really nervous around our prince!**

**I still want to know what you guys think about this story so far. Please review and say whatever you think about the story.**

**Till Then:**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	7. The Big Moment

**Sorry this took so long. I had finals the last week.  
****If any of you are a fan of Jeff Dunham, you're going to love this chapter.  
****Oh, and if you're a Kristanna fan… you can thank me later ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise or Comedy Central!  
**

* * *

**The Big Moment**

*Sigh* It's so boring up here. When is Ali coming back? This tower is not fun at all. Maybe I should just go back to the ship and annoy Quick-Shot again. It's alway fun to mess with him. He's so serious and anti-fun that it takes no time before he snaps at me. Hehe, the funny part is that Ali always tells Quick-Shot to never ever hurt me. Although, I kind of wish that there's someone else I could play with. Ali doesn't always has time now days, Abdullah just ignores me whenever I even speak to him, and the Sultan…. that's just a death sentence!

I hear noises coming from below. I look down to see something weird. A creature that's not human but has a similar shape who's made of what appears to be ice as soft as sand. The creature dances to himself within the courtyard. "I love shuffling," he says to himself. "I'm going to shuffle everyday, from now on!" He keeps dancing around the area.

I think to myself. Ali told me to stay up here, right? Well, he said for me to stay out of sight...Okay. A mischievous grin comes on my face. I'll do _just_ that! I fly downward towards the iceman. Before he could catch sight of me, I bear towards the right, circling around to his backside. I slow down to the behind of his head, and fly in place. I then said, "Nice dance! Are you trying not to slip?"

He turns around, but I was already flying somewhere else. "Who said that?"

"Me!" I said.

"Me, who?"

"You!"

"You, who?"

"Who?"

"Who,who?

"Are you an owl?" I said.

He keeps turning around, but I am fast enough to turn with him. Always behind his head. As long as he can't see me, I haven't disobeyed Ali's orders. "Are you a in my head?"

"Nope, but I am on your head." I flew on top of his snowy cranium. To prevent myself from melting him, I had to cool down my body to the lowest temperature possible (the temperature of the surrounding air). He didn't seem to feel my presents, but his arms began to feel his face and temples.

"Where exactly on my head are you?"

"Did you check your ears?"

He pokes his twig-fingers through the sides of his head. "Nope, you're not there."

"How about your teeth?"

"Nah uh"

"Your nose?"

He pulls off the vegetable on his face. "I don't think so… are you invisible?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Are you a ghost?"

"Maybe."

He then stood still. I can see from the top that his eyes are moving around. He then screamed. "AHHHH. GHOST!" He runs around the courtyard, crashing through some of the decorations. Ribbons were ripped through; plants were toppled over, and some of the ice sculptures were pushed as he bumps against them, causing some of them to slide all the way towards a wall and shatter.

I fly off of his head. "Calm down, you maniac! You're going to break everything!"

He stops and turns around. Now his large, round eyes look at me in wonder. Now I've disobeyed Ali. "Wow! You're not a ghost… you're like a bird, but you're all...flamey"

"I'm made of fire. Of course I'm 'flamey'."

He stares at me for another three seconds and then he smiles. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

* * *

Anna and I are walking along the harbor. I always remember this place, cause this is where Anna and I had our first kiss. We've been talking along the way about the most random things. It's always fun talking to her. She just loves life to the fullest.

"And then he kept staring at her with his mouth open, but I was afraid that he would upset everyone else by not taking off his crown. So… I just took it off for him," she said.

"And did he noticed?" I ask.

"After like five minutes of continuous staring. He was just _enchanted_ by Elsa. Krissy, you really should of seen it. He really liked her."

We then got to the very spot where we kissed. I wasn't so sure what to do now. I mean, I actually never planned anything. Was I just suppose to just ask her right now, when she's not expecting it? But then I hear heavy footsteps from four legs coming from behind us. I turn around to see Sven running up to me with a large open smile on his face and his tongue sticking out. "Whoa, Sven slow dow-" Before I could finish, he tackles me to the ground and lick every inch of my face. "Hey hey, calm down, buddy. I missed you too."

Anna laughs, "Looks like someone was lonely." She rubs Sven's chin as his tail wags. Sven likes to think he's a dog, just because I told him that dogs were usually a man's best friend. I got myself up.

"Hey Sven, how's your night been so far?" I ask.

"_Oh, you know. Just been hanging around, looking for carrots_." he said (actually it was me). Anna laughs more. When I first brought myself to showing her this, she sort of found it weird. But now, she just likes to go along with it. She's the first person to ever really accept all my strangeness.

"So Sven," Anna asks the reindeer, "are you having fun tonight?"

"_Well not really. Kristoff told me to stay outside, so that no one can smell me. I don't get it; I mean I bathe daily,_" Sven said. Before, I use to always move my mouth openly when I speak for him, but I recently learn to talk without moving my mouth so much.

"Really!" Anna says, "That's not nice of Krissy."

"Well actually," I said. "I was just doing it for Elsa."

"_No you didn't. You were afraid that everyone was going to laugh at you as the guy who talks to reindeers._"

"What, that's not true." I said.

"_Oh yeah? What about that one guy, who had a horse with him. I bet that horse wasn't so clean._"

"Oh come now," Anna says. "Kristoff loves you, Sven! There's no way he'll just leave you for himself."

"_Well… I guess you're right, Anna._" Sven says. The funny thing is that Sven's facial expressions are always in sync with what I say. It's like our minds are linked. "_Hey guys. Was there any carrot cakes in the party?_"

I laugh. "A 'terror cave'? What's that?"

Sven gave me a look. "_What? I said 'carrot cake'._"

"Oh. I thought you said terror cave," I laugh some more.

"_What the hell! What now? You want to put a haunted closet outside the ballroom?_" Sven then pause for a moment. "_Wait a minute. YOU misunderstood what I said?_" He looks at me very hard, as if he is studying my mind. "_You need to get some help really soon. I'm telling you._"

I gave him a look, and Anna laughs harder. "Kristoff, you're so good at this. I'm really starting to believe that Sven can actually talk.

I grin. I know this wasn't part of the plan, but Anna seems to be having fun. I'll just ask her the big question when the right time comes. "Sven has actually been practicing himself." Sven smiles mischievously.

"_Oh yeah, you should see what I can do. I got a puppet right in my bag._"

Anna gave both of us a quizzical look. "A puppet? Let's see it."

I reach into the bag attached to Sven's saddle. "_Be careful, Kristoff!_"

"Why?" I ask.

He leans in and whispers, "_He's really ugly_"

I rummage through the bag until I found it. I pull it out, and Anna cracks up. The puppet looks EXACTLY LIKE ME! "You know how to work this?" I ask. Sven nods. I place the puppet on a nearby crate, and Sven put one of his forelegs on the crate behind the puppet. "There's a little lever down there."  
"_I know_"

"You grab onto the lever-"

"_I know_"

"And you push the lever"

"_I KNOW!_"

"Now, do you got a hold of the lever?"

"**He's got a hold of something,**" says a new voice. Sound just like mine, but deeper and dumber. Anna has her mouth in a way as if she's about to say 'Oh', but her entire body is vibrating with laughter.

"_See, I can do this too,_" Sven said.

"Fantastic," I said.

"_How are you, Little Ugly Kriss?_"

"**Not good**"

"Wait a minute. You're going to call him, Ugly Kris?"

"_No no no. LITTLE Ugly Kriss._"

"Is there any other name?"

"_Umm. Little Ugly ASS Kriss._"

Anna clenches her gut, unable to stop laughing.

"**I like that name**."

"Me too, Krissy," Anna says.

"_Thank you_"

"**You're welcome**"

"Wait a minute!" It took so much practice just pull that off. But Anna just loves it, and I'm not done yet. "I prefer you don't use the word, ass," I said.

"_Oh I didn't really. It's all one word: Little Ugly Ass Kriss._"

"**Ass-Kriss, Ass-Kriss, I am Ass-Kriss**"

Anna starts clapping, "Bravo!"

"_Gracias_"

"**De nada**"

"This is ridiculous!"

Sven is doing a great job at this as well. He's perfectly working both his facial expressions as well as the lever for the puppet. "_So, how are you, Little Ugly Ass Kriss_."

"**Not good, Handsome Sven**"

"Wait a minute. Handsome Sven?"

"**Yes! Sven is very handsome, unlike you Big Ugly Ass Kriss.**"

I pretend to be angry. "He IS me."

"_Good point_"

"**I hate my ugly self.**"

"You guys really think this is funny?" I said

"_Oh yeah_."

"This is hilarious!" says Anna.

"_Definitely_"

"**The truth hurts**"

"Alright!" I said. "I'll tell you what, Sven. If you think that's funny, I have something that I think you're going to like." I reach into the bag and pull out yet another puppet. "You're going to love this." This one looks just like Sven, but some of his main features were overly exaggerated. Both Sven and Anna just stare at the new puppet.

"**What the heck is that?**"

The new puppet begins to talk with a very high and foolish voice. "_**Hi. Look at me. I'm a little moron. Hahahaha.**_" The puppet laughs with a very nasal and obnoxious sound.

"_That is not funny!_"

"_**Yes it is**_"

"_No it's not_"

"I think it is"

"_**So true**_"

"**Laugh out loud!**"

"_Shut up, Ass Kriss!_"

"_**Quiet Handsome Sven**_"

"_Thank you, moron_"

"**You're welcome**"

"_Not you_"

"What about me?"

"**What about you?**"

"_Stay out of this_"

"_**Stay out of what**_"

"_You too_"

"You all have been awesome. Thank you!" With that, I as well as Sven, Little Ugly Ass Kriss, and Moron all bow to our audience, and our audience was on the ground hugging her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"That was *gasp* so *gasp* crazy!" she says, unable to regain her breath. I walk to where she was lying down and lay besides her. Her laughing is really contagious, for I find myself laughing just as hard when I got next to her. She places her head on my shoulder and slaps my thigh (rather hard). "You should be a comedian. I've never heard so many voices from one person." I blush and gave a goofy smile. She's the only one who would actually laugh at my jokes. Everyone else would just think I'm mental.

Sven walks off, discovering a barrel filled with carrots, and Anna and I sit at the edge of an open bride. Watching the calm black waters, the clear night sky, and the brightest full moon I have ever seen. This is truly the perfect day for the big moment in our lives. I just don't know if I should do it right now.

"Kristoff?" Anna says. "I really, really loves this night. I wish it would never end."

I look into her eyes, "What make you think it has to end? Just because the sun will come up, doesn't mean that there won't be another night like this."

"I know. I just feel like this is the happiest time in my life. I mean, I finally have reunited with my sister, I've met the man of my dreams, and…" I can see water building up in her eyes. "...I don't have to be alone anymore." My face softens. I know that she has lived a life of solitude for so long. She was separated from Elsa, locked up in the palace, and her parents were too busy managing a kingdom to spent more than an hour with her every other day.

I too had lived a rather lonely life, but I had Sven and my family of trolls. I always had someone to hug if I ever was sad. But not Anna. I hold her hand and stroke her hair. "You know," she says, "if I known you for my whole life, if we were childhood friends…. I would be the happiest girl in the world. Even if it were just the two of us for all those years. That would have been amazing." She looks at the bay, a look of longing was in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be only in the past," I said. She looks at me curiously. "How about in the future. We can be together from now until the end."

Her eyes widen, "How can that work? What if you have to leave Arendelle again? You always have to go when there's more ice somewhere else." She looks away and hugs her knees. "I don't want to get in between you and your work." I laugh. I laugh so hard that I snorted two times.

"You think I care about my work that much?"

"Yeah."

I stop laughing. "Why? I hate my job. It's too much of a back breaker for just one cube of ice."

"Well… ever since we've met (after the storm), all you've been doing was work, work, work. You barely spent any time with me." She's right. I was working more than usual, but that was so I could raise enough money. I place my hand in my pocket, the box is still in their. I feel a sensation within me, one filled with love for Anna and hope in our future.

This is it.

I know it!

"Anna. There's something I have to tell you."

She glares at me, "What? That you have to go to work again first thing in the morning? Don't give me that look! I know that's what you're going to say. You ALWAYS say that!"

"No no." I hold the back of her head and slowly pull it close to mine. Our faces are less than an inch apart. "Not anymore." With that, I got up from the edge of the bridge. We've been sitting for so long that my legs buckled a little. She, however, rose up fast, I can just feel the energy inside of her.

"What are you trying to say? Are you actually going to quit work?"

I nod, "If everything works out. Then I won't have to leave you anymore. We can stay together for ever _and_ _ever_."

Her face looks completely confused, but I could see sparkles in her eyes. I know she wants this as bad as I do. "Please don't lie to me." Tears began to swell up in her eyes (but not yet fall). "Please. Promise me that this is real. You know how much I never want to be alone ever again"

I stroke her cheeks, "It's real, Anna. I promise. I'll always promise." I bend on one knee and pull out the box. She widen her eyes. she covered her mouth. And she breath fast and heavy. I finally open the box. Inside, there is a ring. It was gold with a green emerald in the middle. The emerald is in the shape of a heart, and it glitters brilliantly. From the full moon's unworldly light, the emerald reflects rays of majestic green, which reflects off of Anna's watery blue eyes a scene of unfathomable beauty.

"Anna." Her tears stream down, and she starts to cry. "Will you marry me?"


	8. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**The Secrets Out**

I can't stop crying.

Kristoff just asked me to marry him. I can't believe this! I loved him a lot, but I never really knew how much he loved me. I was so afraid that I would live my life as the lonely girl I'd always been. But now it's over. My true love has finally proposed to me.

"Oh Kristoff," I cried. "I can't tell you how happy I am." I'm so happy that all my emotions are coming out. I fall onto my knees and hug him. "I love you." I squeeze tighter. "I love you so much, Kristoff. I want you with me forever!"

Kristoff returns my hug. He kisses me everywhere on my face: my lips, my cheeks, my chin, and my forehead. He doesn't need me to say 'yes' to know my answer. We stay embraced for a long time. I can cherish this moment for an eternity.

He loosens his embrace on me and grasps my hand. His large hands are so gentle when holds me. He slowly puts my finger through the ring. I feel complete with this ring on me. I look up at Kristoff and see him looking back. The expression on his face is one that I had never seen before. I think I now understand what true love is. Because if _that's_ not the face of true love, then nothing is.

"AAAAAH" comes a shriek from the palace.

We both got up quickly. "That sounded like a little girl," Kristoff says.

"Let's go check it out. Quickly!" I sigh. Well, it looks like this special moment is over.

* * *

I froze. When Ali kissed my hand, I felt a warmness through his lips. It traveled across my arms, trails my spine, covers my cheeks, grasps my legs, and burrows deep into my chest. I felt like I was on fire. When he let my hand go, I feel my legs trembling. He looks into my eyes, and my insides turn very mushy. Anna was right, he does have those kind of eyes that makes you melt.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," says Kai as he walks away. Why does he have to do that? Now what should I do? He's still waiting for me to say something.

"Uhh. Th-thank you." What did I thanked him for? Kissing my hand? Argh, I'm so stupid!

"Umm. My pleasure," he says. I look at him and he blushes. He obviously didn't mean it like that.

I try to change the topic. "So, tell me more about your home. I've heard so much about Arabia, but I've never met anyone from there."

He smiles and looks away. "Arabia is a different world. Beautiful, but different. I don't get to leave the palace very often, so I barely get to see my land from the outside. But I'll tell you one thing. It's a giant desert, unlike here. Here, your lands gets to be drenched by rain all the time. Over there, the land is bone dry for most of the year."

"Fascinating! I don't think I can live in those conditions. You must be very resistant to heat." I'm not so sure why, but my compliment seems to unnerve him slightly. I hope I didn't offend him in anyway.

"Haha" he laughs rather nervously, "We ALL are resilient to the heat. Not just me."

"That's what I meant. I was referring to your people, not just you." What's with this guy?

"Right, umm, what about you?" I look at him. "What kind of life do you have? I uhh heard that you are gifted with extraordinary powers." I nod and open my hand in front of him. At will, bits of snow and ice appear above my palm. I shape the ice to first form a sphere, then a cube, then a star, then a heart, and finally into the face of Olaf. Ali grins at the last transformation. "That's absolutely incredible. Thank you," he says, "for showing this to me." A smile comes across my lips. It's always refreshing to see people NOT afraid of my curse. "How was it like to live with this gift?"

"It was more of a curse my whole life. I had to live a life of isolation from everyone just to keep this a secret. I even had to shut Anna out of my life for thirteen years because of these powers." I feel all the sadness coming back inside me as I relate the entire story to him. I tell him about how Anna and I were best friends before, about the night I hurt Anna with my powers and we had to see the trolls (Kristoff's family), about how I stayed in my room most of the day and would never speak to Anna, and about the time when my parents died. All this time, he listened to me intently and looked very solemn

"That… that has to be the saddest story I ever heard."

"Don't worry. At least the story had a happy ending." I then told him everything about the eternal winter, including the revelation of my powers, my running away, Anna's adventure with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf; Hans' betrayal, Anna frozen in front of my eyes (that was hard to talk about, because I almost cried), and the Great Thaw.

After I finished, I look at Ali, and see that he is smiling at me very warmly. "You really love your sister, do you?" I slowly lower my head in a nod. He closes his eye, "If only my brother was like that. He doesn't even acknowledge my existence."

I tilt my head in wonder, "Why?"

"I don't know. It's been like that since I was eight years old, when my mother passed away. Everything changed when she died."

I'm beginning to feel sorry for Ali. I at least had both of my parents till I was eighteen; it must have been a huge tragedy. And even worse, he probably doesn't remember her too well. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I guess we both have our share of sad stories."

He looks at me again. His eyes are so comforting and that smile just yells friendliness to me. I return the smile back. But I also feel a magnetic force. A force that's pulling my face closer and closer to his. Before I got too close, I try to pull back. But it feels like a part of me is not letting me pull back. When Ali sees this, his eyes widen, and he seems to be frozen again. I'm now two inches from his face. I anticipate the warm sensation if we were to kiss. But if we kiss on the lips, I'm almost certain that I would melt from the fiery heat that his body would inject to mine. One inch away now.

"AAAAAH"

"SABAH!"

I nearly fell back from the way I jumped. Not by the loud scream that came from outside, but by voice that boomed out of Ali's mouth. It was filled to the brim with fear, anger, and love. Ali was no longer in front of me. I turn my head to see him run amongst the crowd. Everyone was going outside towards the scream, and Ali was trying to make his way past the crowd. I never seen such agility before; for he slides right between people in close spaces with the unbelievable precision, runs up on a wall and back flips over a group of people, and as I ran outside, I can see him jump onto a rail and sprint across it without loosing any balance. What is he?

* * *

"AAAAAH"

With the shriek coming from the courtyard, everyone from the ballroom came rushing out to the scene. What they see was something they couldn't comprehend at first. The duke of Weselton was standing there with an empty bucket in his hands. His two guards were standing besides him: one holding a second bucket (this one full of water), the other guard holding back Olaf, who was struggling to stop the duke. In front of Weselton, was something that no one has ever seen: a bird made of fire! The embers of her body flicker weakly as she lays on the ground shivering. The ground around her was wet.

As more people came around the scene, the sight of the bird is now being blocked for those in the back. Ali maneuvers through and around the crowd swiftly. He now runs across a rail for more speed and higher vision. He can finally see his companion helpless on the ground.

"Stand back, everyone!" yells Weselton. "I'm going to end this abomination." He grabs the full bucket from his guard, dropping the empty one on the ground with a loud _thud_, and thrusts the bucket forwards. The water rushes out of the bucket and is heading towards Sabah. Ali stops in his tracks and raises his hands in a way that looks like he's lifting something heavy. A roaring wall of fire appears in between Sabah and the water. The water vaporizes instantly at impact; it didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against the surging flames. The wall completely surrounds Sabah on all sides and skyrockets hundreds of feet up in the air, like a giant pillar to the heavens. Everyone backs up from the terrifying sight.

Elsa finally gets her way through the crowd and sees the colossal vortex. She gasps and stands still, her face bearing both shock and confusion. 'Oh my god,' she thinks. 'What is that?'

Anna and Kristoff, running from outside the palace, both freeze as they see the supernatural inferno terrorizing the sky. Anna tries to run again, but Kristoff holds her shoulder. "No Anna, it's too dangerous." he says.

Anna turns around and looks hard at him, "Elsa's is over there." Kristoff sees the determination in her face and remembers that nothing (not even her true love) can get in between her and her sister. They both run off again, towards the blazing vortex.

Ali sprints through as fast as he can. He rushes past Weselton and his guards and jumps into the gasps in shock when they see this, thinking that he just killed himself. Now inside the vortex, Ali kneels down, putting his hands on Sabah. The bird looks at him with scared eyes and whimpers. "Ali… why, why did he do that?"

Ali picks up his friends and wraps his arms around her. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe, Sabah." Carrying her like an infant in one hand, his other hand ignites in flames far softer than the vortex that protects them from the outside world. He runs the flaring hand across Sabah's body, which seems to do miracles to her. She stops shivering, and her body brightens with stronger, healthier embers. Afterwards, he removes the outermost of his upper clothing and wraps it around her like a blanket. Still being held in his arms, she continues to whimper and clings onto Ali with one wing. He looks at her with sadden eyes. 'She doesn't deserve this,' he thinks. He then looks at the roaring fire around them.

"Well, I guess they know now," he says to himself.

The firewall was only meant to be high enough to keep anyone else from hurting Sabah, but it seems that, in his anger, Ali accidently made it way too high. He calms himself down, thinking of how there's nothing to worry now and that Sabah is safe again with him. He's only helping himself now, if he keeps this fire going.

The inferno leaves the heavens and shrinks back to the ground. When the fire goes below Ali's face, everyone gasps again, realizing what's going on. There is a new sorcerer in Arendelle. Kristoff and Anna look at each other in disbelief; Olaf, who the guard has let go of, drops his lower jaw (literally); and Elsa just stares at the powerful being before her. She whispers silently, "Ali?"

* * *

**Uh oh! The secret's out! Now what? I hope you guys like the chapter. Now that I'm on summer break, I'll be updating more frequently now. **

**Final Note:**

**I now have a general idea of how I'm going to go through with this story, but I'm still open to suggestions. I guarantee that the Genie from Aladdin **_**will**_** make a cameo in the story. But that's not anytime soon (sorry Aladdin fans). But what other ideas do you guys have for me? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Till Then:**

**또봐요 ****(To Boayo)**


	9. Talking, Dining, and Fainting?

**What do you guys think would be a good couple name for Elsa and Ali?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Talking, Dining, and… Fainting?  
**

"Ali?"

I can't believe what I just saw. Ali just jumped into that giant bon fire and is now standing there completely unharmed. Did _he _created that? I can't believe it! Ali has a curse! Except, this one is the power of fire. I look closely at what he's holding in his arms, at first it looks like he's holding wrapped up baby (a really small small baby though). But when I look closely at the opening, I could see what looks like a beak.

Weasle-ton points his finger right at him like a sabre. "YOU!" he says, "You are the monster behind this! You dare come to this peace gathering and call yourself one of us, infidel?"

Ali glares at him, "You tried to kill her!" He gestures at the small creature in his arms.

"Her? You mean _it_. That thing in you hands is a soulless abomination."

"She is my friend and a living being. The fact that you tried to kill her means that you, sir, would be a _murderer_."

Weasle takes offense to that remark. "What! I am no such thing. You can't call me that for trying to protect these good people from-"

"From what? Sabah? She hasn't done nothing to any of you. You have no right to take her life, murderer." Weasle's face grows purple, and he walks up towards Ali, looking like he's about to fight. His guards also walk with him, both rolling up their sleeves. Ali stands calm and raises one hand in front of him, palm facing his opponents.

I fear what's about to arouse and spoke up. "Enough! Both of you!" I said. "This is the international peace gathering of the league. You dare attempt to fight and promote war?" Ali and the Weasle group stop. Ali lowers his hand, and Weasle-ton crosses his arms. I'm relieved that that didn't escalated further than it already has.

I need some answers from Ali, though. I need to divert everyone's attention away from this. The crowd is still standing here, murmuring to themselves. "Alright everyone," I said. "I believe it's been delayed long enough. Kai, please show everyone to the dining room. It's time to feast!" I'm glad to see most of the people nodding and approving of this; I guess I kept them starving a little too long. Kai is now directing everyone to follow him. But before he gets away, I call at him, "Hold on, Ali." Ali turns to me, looking worried. "You come with me. I need to talk to you, _alone_." He bows and follows me. I look behind me and notice something unexpected. The floor where the vortex was is completely unscratched. You'd think that a blazing inferno would have burnt the ground a little bit.

I brisk the other way, back to the ballroom. I can hear his footsteps behind mine; I also here the whimpers of a little girl. The ballroom is now completely deserted. Closing the door with my powers I turn around and first look at Ali. I study him from head to toe, putting my hands on my hips. I know I'm acting rather authoritative right now, but I can't show this guy any weaknesses or vulnerabilities. After seeing what he's capable of, there's no way in hell am I giving him an opening to seize Arendelle if that's what he intends to do.

"Okay, first off," I said with the most dominant voice I could conjure up, "what exactly are your intentions? You came to this gathering, you kept this a secret (even though I showed you mines), and you go off scaring everyone with that gigantic display of your powers. Were planning to attack Arendelle?"

He looks at me, stunned. "No, no. I wasn't planning that at all! My goal was to just show everyone that Agrabah was just another faithful member of the league, on behalf of my father." I continue to study him, trying to find any signs of deception. I couldn't find any.

"Well… Okay, I'll give you the benefit of doubt. Afterall, you are a brethren." He smiles when I called him that, and I slacken my overly authoritative stance. "And, I'll make sure that no one ever calls you an 'infidel' again."

He bows his head, "Thank you, your majesty."

I smile at him and gesture him to sit with me at the edge of the raised platform. I look at the creature in his arms. Now I can see that it's a bird, made of fire. I guess I'm not the only one who can create magical beings with my powers. "How is she?"

Ali looks down at the bird and strokes her head. "She's fine now. She's just scared from what happened. Sabah is only thirteen years old, so this whole ordeal was rather too much for her." The bird pops her head out of the covers and looks straight at me. I'm amazed at her eyes, so vivid and life-like. It's almost like the eyes of a human being. She wiggles out of the covers, which I realized was Ali's jacket, and she flaps her wings once and leaps onto my lap. I almost shrieked because I thought I would get burned by her fiery body, but she was not too hot at all. What's also weird is that I can feel her weight on my thighs; I never thought fire could be so solid. I can feel the touch of her small feet on me and feel a slight prick from her talons that poke into my dress. She feels just like a real bird!

"Why did you let this happened?" she cries. "Why did you let your people attack me like that?" I can see that she's still very shocked from what happened to her.

"I'm sorry, Sabah. I didn't know about this. If I knew that Weselton was going to do such a cruel thing, I would have had my guards all over him."

"But _why_ did he do that? What did I do!"

I try to give her a comforting smile, stroking her head the same way that Ali did. Even her feathers feet like real feathers! Ali has done a remarkable job in making her. "Some people are just afraid of what they don't know. A lot of times, they would just feel threatened by the unknown and quickly assume that we're all just monsters. That man who threw water at you is also the same man who tried to kill me when my powers were first revealed to the world."

"That's what I already told you," Ali says to her, "Didn't I said to stay high up in the tower. Why did you come down?"

Sabah looks at Ali and pouts, "Because it was boring up there and you didn't came back." How adorable. She may be a bird, but she acts just like a real thirteen year old. She sort of reminds me of Anna when she was that age. Even though I wasn't able to see her in person, I would watch intently through the window when Anna and mama would play outside. I use to be so jealous of my mother for getting to spend time with Anna. Anyway, I digress.

"And what was so fun in the courtyard? What made you come down?"

Sabah's face brightens. "There was someone down there. He was made out of soft ice and was pretty gullible. I just couldn't help myself. The pranks were too golden an opportunity to miss."

Ali looks at me. "I should also tell you that she's very mischief. I hope she didn't mess with Olaf too much."

I laugh, "Don't worry about it. If anything, Olaf is probably more upset over what Weasle did to her than what she did to him. Olaf is really caring and only hopes the best for his friends." I look back at Sabah, "I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

The doors burst open, and Anna comes running inside. Kristoff and Olaf follows at a slower pace. I stand up, wondering why my sister looks so frightened. She opens her arms as she comes near and runs right at me and locks her arms around in a tight embrace. "Elsa, I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were hurt."

I stroke her hair with one hand and wrap my other arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine, Anna. You don't have to be scared." She lets go of me and looks at Ali.

"What in the world was that? Why didn't you say anything?" she yells at him.

"Anna, listen. I didn't mean for any of this to happened. I was only trying to protect Sabah." Anna looks at the bird, her face turns from mad to curious. But then she looks back at Ali, and her face goes back to mad again.

"You still should have said something? How are you going to be honest in a real relationship, if you can't tell people a simple fact. Elsa has powers of her own, so I don't see why you had to keep this a secret from us."

Ali sighs. "Alright, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I thought that keeping this a secret would have made things gone more smoothly. I was wrong, Anna."

Anna scowls hard at him for a long time, but then she smiles. "I still think you're perfect." Ali blushes; I glare at Anna; and Kristoff grins. Olaf and Sabah look confused. "In fact. Now that I know you got powers too, I think you're even more perfect for my sister."

Ali takes a double take. "For your sister?"

"Yeah, Elsa, silly."

"Oh...uh… I see." Ali's cheek redden even more.

"Okay, Anna. I thought I said not to force anything." Anna smirks at me and Kristoff laughs.

"Well I think you two would make a great couple," Kristoff says. "Besides, you both can keep each other's body temperatures in check." Now my cheeks were feeling really warm.

Sabah flies onto Anna's shoulder and looks at Kristoff. "Oh definitely!" she says. "Ali always complains that his pillow gets too hot at night," she looks at me with a naughty smile, "I can vouch that her majesty's lap is very very cool to rest on." Kristoff, Anna, and Sabah all laugh. I don't care how "cool" my body is; my face is burning hotter than that vortex Ali created. In fact, with the heat and redness coming out of Ali as well, I half expected him to set this whole place on fire (now that I know that he can do that if he wanted to).

Ali stands up and walks over to them. "Sabah, I think it's too risky for you to be by yourself again."

"I'll make sure that no one tries to hurt her again," I assure him. "Especially Weasleton."

"I know you will, Elsa, and I trust you." He trusts me? Already? "But I still want to fetch our protector for her."

"You mean, one of your servants?" I ask.

"Not exactly. Let's just say that there's another creature that I made. You can say that he's Sabah's older brother. His name is Quick-Shot."

Kristoff gives him a curious look, "Quick-Shot? Why is he name that?"

Ali grins, "Let's just say, he's got a really neat trick." He turns back to Sabah, "Let's go back to the ship."

Sabah bows, "Yes, my lord." She hops onto Ali's shoulder and he starts to leave the ballroom.

"Ali wait," I call. "Be sure to come back quickly, or you'll miss dinner with everyone."

Ali keeps walking but raises his hand up like a backwards wave. "Don't worry, your majesty. I won't be long." He leaves the room. With his jacket off, I could sort of draw out the structure of his body a little more. He's lean and appears to be really fit. In fact, I can tell that he has some really define back muscles. I can feel my body warming up again. If only I know how to cool myself down without freezing up the room.

I was about to leave to for dinner but Anna and Kristoff don't seem to be leaving. While Olaf runs out towards the dining room, the two lovebirds are holding hands and just looking at each other. "Umm. Don't you two want to eat?"

They both look at me. Something is different about them. They're really overjoyed for some reason. "Elsa," Anna says. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She first looks at Kristoff and hugs him very tightly and affectionately. Then, she walks towards me with her hands behind her back. "I want to spend my entire life with Kristoff."

"That's really sweet, Anna, but I kind of already know that."

"But do you know that Kristoff also thinks the same way for me?"

"Well, I assume."

"Well, now we both know for sure." She shows me her right hand.

*Gasp*

There's a ring on her finger. "Anna? Are you engaged?" She smiles widely and shakes her head up and down. I squeal (for the first time in forever), and grabbed her by the shoulders. I give Anna the biggest hug I can ever give. "You're getting married!"

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy!" She kisses my cheek and I kiss her forehead. "You don't need to ask for my blessing this time." I look at Kristoff, who was smiling back, "Because you've already got it."

* * *

I'd left the palace and am walking at the harbor. "Did you really had to say that?" I ask Sabah. She has been flying besides me, singing songs about love and romance. She stops when I ask her that question.

"I was just being honest. You do have problems sleeping at night. Don't you think a nice cold body would help?" I just kept quiet, trying to conceal my blush. Sabah looks at me intently, "Have you by any chance touched her?"

I stop at my tracks and swing my face towards her's. "What?"

"Have you ever touched her? You know, did you shake her hand or kiss it?"

I froze (yet again. I knew now that this isn't by Elsa's powers). "Perhaps a _formal_ kiss on the hand had happened. But that was only for formalities."

"But did you enjoy it?" I refuse to talk. "How was the feeling? She's cold right? Say, what was that guy saying back there? He said something like 'keep each other's body temperatures in check'." I look away and continue walking. "Did your powers do anything? What about your bodies? Did they mix?" I really can't maintain my composure. Sabah is _too_ good at guessing. "Hey Ali?... Did it feel good?"

I snap. "ENOUGH! Sabah what happened between me and her majesty is none of your business. So stop asking me!"

I continue to walk, getting close to my ship now, and Sabah lands on my shoulder. "You should teach her how to fly." I look at her. "She doesn't seem to know a lot about her powers. I don't think she knows what she can do. Maybe you too can fly around the world for a date." It's way too obvious to tell what she's about to do. She starts singing again.

"_I can show you the world,_"

"Please stop."

"_Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
__Tell me, Elsa, now when did,  
__you last let your heart decide?_"

"Sabah, I'm warning you!"

"_I can melt down your ice,  
__Take you wonder by wonder.  
__Sunny days and winter,  
__I am your magical ride._"

She's really getting on my nerves.

"_A whole new world!  
__A new fantastic point of view.  
__No one to tell us no, so let it go,  
__Or say we're only frozen._"

"ALRIGHT!" I yell. She stops. Finally. "That's enough, Sabah. There's nothing going on between me and the queen. If anything, we're just friends." She keeps quiet for a while. Then she finally speaks right before we step into the ship, "It's great that you finally have some friends now." I look at her. "Real friends." My face softens.

"You are real. Don't ever think that you're not, because you _are_." We walk onto the ship. It's completely vacant. "Hm. I wonder where are Abu and the others."

"They were ordered to go with the other servants to another part of the palace. They're being treated to a party for servants." Looks like Sabah's been around the place. We enter my room and see Quick-Shot still coiled up around my sword. He raises his head and then bows to me.

"Salam, my prince. Glad to see your return," he says.

"Not for long. I have to go back soon. I was just escorting Sabah back safely. She had gotten herself into danger." Sabah leaps onto my bed in front of him.

"It was terrible," she says. "This man by the name of Weasel had tried to douse me with water. It was so cold, and I felt like my entire body was fading away." Quick-Shot raises his head high and looks at me.

"Say the word," he hisses, "and I shall reduce this man into ashes,"

"No." I said. Looking at my loyal protector with a stern face. "As long as we are here, no fights are suppose to happen between anyone. This is a _peace_ gathering." He reluctantly bows down, accepting my orders as usual. "I just need you to forget about my sword and just stay with Sabah. Just in case she's in danger again."

"Understood, my lord."

I now look at Sabah. "You're better off just staying here where it's safe, but you can come with Quick-Shot back to the palace, seeing that there's no real trouble anymore." Quick-Shot shrinks back to the size of a baby snake and coils around Sabah like a sash. With his now next to her's, she says, "Hey Quick-Shot, you got to see what the queen had created. She made this creature out of soft ice, named Olaf. We're going to have a lot of fun with him." Quick-Shot sighs. He usually finds Sabah's games a nuisance, but I know he would protect her just as passionately as he would protect me.

The two fly off ahead of me as I walk back to the palace. To be honest, I just want this night to end. So much has already happened today, and I just want to sleep now. I heard that all the guests had bedrooms made for them within the palace. I'm amazed that the palace is capable of housing so many people. Then again, the palace back home is much bigger, but father would rarely invite guests over.

* * *

I enter the dining room, along with Anna and Kristoff. Everyone was eating at a very long table. My chair was placed at the front end of the table and Anna and Kristoffs' were on my right. I can see an empty chair near the middle, which I assume is for Ali. Everyone looks at me when I enter, expecting me to talk about what happened earlier today.

I take one deep breath and speak as clear and queen-like as I can. "Everyone, may I have your attention please." The room is now silent. "Now, I know that what happened earlier today was rather terrifying to many of us. But, I assure you that Prince Ali of Agrabagh is not an enemy. His kingdom is a fellow member of the league, and he is to be treated as one of us. For those of you who fear him to be a monster… just remember that you're also calling me a monster as well." Everyone was still silent. "Also, no one, and I mean _no one_ should ever use the word 'infidel' to address him or his people. That is all."

Endless sounds of talking goes through the crowd. I go off and take a seat at the table now. My stomach growls as I can smell all the food that the table has to offer. Anna and Kristoff are busy feeding each other their diners. They're just too cute together. I can't wait for their wedding. I wonder how long before they have kids.

Ali then comes in through the doors. Everyone falls silent again as he takes his seat. I try to lessen the tension in this room. "Welcome back, Ali! I see that Sabah is not with you at the moment."

He looks at me and smiles. "She's under Quick-Shot's care now. The two are looking for Olaf right now."

"He came here for food but forgets that he doesn't have to eat. I think he's probably outside doing that dance you taught him." He blushes and laughs at my words. I couldn't help but giggle as well, but then many of the rulers start to give me a peculiar look.

"I think these two are getting comfy with each other," says someone from the crowd. Even though that someone was trying to say it softly to his neighbor, I heard it very clearly. My face starts getting warm again. Oh god, when will I ever keep my composure. I'm really not doing my kingdom any justice with all this butchering of my reputation. I return to my food, hoping that nothing else will happen. This is definitely _not_ how I planned this whole day to be like.

* * *

I've never ate European food before, so this was a bit of a challenge for me. I'm more use to eating foods that only require your hands, but these dishes are more liquid and fluid. I was taught how to use these utensils a day before I left home, but I went back to my custom eating habits during the voyage. These foods are also very different in tastes, and many of them lack spices.

Although, this isn't to say that it's awful. On the contrary, some of these dishes are actually delicious. I should definitely fetch some recipes from the cook before I return home. However, one of these dishes seem rather putrid. There was a plate containing what appears to be a slug with a large, round shell, and there was another plate with a cut out rock with slime inside of it. To my right was King Harold, I try to get his attention. "Excuse me, your highness. Umm, what are those?" He looks at the dishes I was pointing at.

"Those are snails and oysters. Don't let the slimy look discourage you. There very good." I grab _one_ snail and _one_ oyster. Looking at the two, there's something rather familiar about this whole experience. The snail was cooked, it didn't seem too bad. But the oyster is raw. I feel my insides churn as I anticipate the feel of this slimy thing going down my throat. Maybe I should just cook it. Now that everyone knows of my powers, there's no reason for me to just cook it. Everyone else, though, is eating this raw. They don't have the privilege to cook it at will… like Abdullah.

**-Flashback-**

The sun has been scorching the ground the whole day. Father has been walking without much exhaustion. I have been sweating from the last sparring with him. Abdullah, however, was struggling just to walk. He was completely drenched in his own sweat and had been exerted from his sparring. I was only nine at the time, but I could tell that my twelve year old brother was almost ready to pass out. I didn't understand, though, why; it didn't occur to me back then that he couldn't bear the sun's heat the same way father and I can.

Eventually, we sat down near a small sand dune. Father flicks his finger sideways and a blade of fire shoots out, slicing the sand dune in half. Inside were three scorpions, now scattering about. I jump from where I was sitting but my father and brother were still sitting. "When you're out in the desert," father says, "the luxuries of food are usually never an option. You have to eat whatever is alive and non-poisonous." He points one finger at one of the scorpions, and a stream of fire jets out, roasting the scorpion till it was all crispy. He grabs it and starts eating it.

I was disgusted, "Father, please. Can't we just go home and eat?" I knew that I just made a mistake. Dad glares at me and starts to scold.

"How can my own son be so weak minded. You are the gifted one, afterall. You should be the stronger than Abdullah." Abdullah didn't say anything. He just kept quiet and was eyeing the other two scorpions. About a year ago, it would have been different. He would have defended me and say that I was just too young or something like that. Father continues, "Now prepare your lunch and eat it, before I force it alive down your throat."

I fry another one of the scorpions. But my fire wasn't as hot or fast as dad's, so the scorpion didn't die instantly. Instead, it wiggled frantically to the heat and slowly lost all movement. I just tortured it! I don't know if I could eat this now. I killed it painfully and now have to enjoy it.

Father tells me to hurry up. I grab the crispy corpse and was going bite the tail (I couldn't eat its head!). "Don't eat the tail," Abdullah says very softly. I look at him and father looks at the two of us.

"What are you waiting for? Eat." I knew better than to test dad's patients. I turn the bug around and start chewing it from the head. My eyes shut tight, and my entire body is screaming with disgust. Eating something that I killed myself was just too much.

Now it was Abdullah's turn. "Let me cook it for you, big brother."

Father puts his hand in front of me. "No Ali. You two won't always be together, so he needs to learn how to survive by himself. Use your knife, Abdullah." Abdullah draws out his curved knife and holds it over the last scorpion. With one swift motion, he stabs the scorpion faster than it can strike back. It tried to sting him, but Abdullah pulled his hand back just in time. He may not be "gifted", but he has really really good reflexes. The scorpion tries to struggle out of its impalement, but eventually gives up and dies. Its tail falls down in defeat. Abdullah pulls out his knife and grabs the tail, holding up the dead body. The last two were crispy, but this one isn't. It was slimy! From the impaled wound on its back, ooze is flowing out of it.

"You can't eat that!" I cried. "It's disgusting and… oh my god, it's still alive!" The scorpion's legs are still twitching.

"Abdullah," my father scolds. Despite looking thoroughly disgusted, Abdullah opens his mouths and puts the dying creature in his mouth.

_Crunch_

The sound that came was gruesome, and the body was oozing out even more. He continues to eat the raw bug, ooze now dripping on his chin.

_HUUUURGGEHH_

Father looks angrily at the vomit on the ground. "If you're going to do that, turn around and throw up. It's insulting to vomit in front of the Sultan, even if you are my son!" Abdullah glares at me. I wipe my mouth, and hug my knees. I feel sick to the stomach.

**-End of Flashback-**

I push the plate aside. Feeling lightheaded, I stumble to get up. Everyone is now looking at me, especially Elsa. "Is something wrong, Ali?" Her voice sounded a bit muffled, and the room is starting to darken in color.

"I'mmm- not feeling well, your majesty."

She nods and looks around, "Kai, can you escort Prince Ali to his room." The head servant comes and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, my lady. Don't worry, my lord, you'll be fine," Kai says. I walk with him, though the room is swaying. "Are you okymldyhsntrspndng…" What? I didn't understand a word he just said. The room grows even more darker, and my vision shifts downward to the floor. The floor comes closer and closer to me until everything went black.

* * *

Ali has just been staring at his plate for some time. I have no idea what's going on in his mind, but he looks really grossed out. He then gets up, but wobbles. I'm getting really worried for him. "Is something wrong, Ali?" He looks at me with unfocused eyes.

"I'mmm- not feeling well, your majesty." He's slurring. I think he needs to lie down, or he'll faint.

"Kai, can you escort Prince Ali to this room." Kai comes with a quick pace and grabs Ali politely. He tries to comfort Ali as they walk. They only walk a few steps before Ali starts leaning forward, too forward.

"Are you okay? My lady, he's not responding," Kai says. Ali loses conscious and falls to the ground. I got up so fast that my chair nearly fell backwards.

"Ali! Is he alright?" Kai feels his pulse and checks his breathing.

"Yes, your majesty. He just fainted."

"Well, carry him then." I said impatiently. Kai tries to pick him up, but clearly he's not very fit to carry a grown man. I look over to Kristoff, and gave my best puppy-dog look. "Please help me?" Even though I'm queen, I don't like to order my friends around, so begging is usually the best alternative.

Kristoff gets up and bows to me, "Of course, future sister-in-law." Anna giggles, and Kristoff walks to where Ali fainted. Apparently, what Kristoff said has just ignited a lot of whispers in the crowd.

"Looks like everyone knows now," I said to Anna when I sat back down. I watch as Kristoff picks up Ali with barely any effort and holds him like a sleeping child. He leaves the room now, and Kai goes to collect Ali's plate.

"I shouldn't have encouraged him to eat the oyster," King Harold tells me from a distance.

* * *

I feel a rocking motion as if I was being suspended upon a gust of wind. But as I gain consciousness, I can feel the wind solidify to a pair of large, muscular arms. My head is also resting on a solid and firm chest.

"Daddy?"

"Umm. Not quite." It was Anna's lover. Why in the world would I thought that it was father? I mean, he stopped holding me when I was three. And… did I just say "daddy"? I was forced to stop calling him that when I was eight. What gives?

"Sorry. My mistake," I said.

"Haha, don't worry about it," he replies. "Anyway, how are feeling?"

"Still light lightheaded. Man, I have no idea why I just fainted. That oyster wasn't that bad. I guess I just overthinked the whole thing." He takes me to a room and places me on a bed.

"This is suppose to be where you're going to stay during your time here. You like it?"

"Truth be told, I wouldn't have picked these colors, but then again I grew up where most of the bedrooms were decorated in gold or red."

He laughs, "You royals are always so picky."

"You're not royal?"

"Well, no. I'm not. I've lived a life harvesting ice for a living." His demeanor changes as if he is expecting me to disapprove of him.

"That's amazing. You had to earn a living! In my eyes, you have more honor than most of these royalties." He is taken aback from my words. He then smiles and walks away.

"I better get going. Anna is probably waiting for me."

"Wait," I said.

He stops and turns around.

"I still don't know your name."

"Kristoff."

"I'm honored to meet you, Kristoff." I got up to a half sitting half lying position and bow my head. He stands straight and bows his whole upper body back.

"Honored as well, Prince Ali."

Before he opens the door, it swings open. Running, slithering, and flying inside are Olaf, Quick-Shot, and Sabah. There was also a reindeer following them as well (wait, what the-). "My lord! I heard you fainted," said Quick-Shot.

"Ali, is everything alright?" Sabah says, her eyes were big and worried.

"I'm fine. Just had a bad experience with the food. Don't worry about it, you two."

"Phew, what a relief!" Olaf says. "I hope you get better by tomorrow morning. We gotta shuffle again!"

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

Olaf turns towards Kristoff, "Oh and Kristoff. Congratulations! I heard that you and Anna are engaged!"

Engaged! Kristoff gives a very wide smile. "Thanks, Olaf. You should have seen how happy she was when I proposed to her. It was the best site ever! I just love her smile so much."

They start to walk away, Kristoff putting his hand on the reindeer (seriously, who invites a reindeer to a palace). I can still hear them through the hallways. "You gotta tell me everything that lead up to the proposal. Everything!"

"Well, we first walk along the harbor, then Sven came, so I did a little puppet show for her…" There voices trail off. Quick-Shot and Sabah both come onto the bed with me.

"You look *yawn* really tired," Sabah says.

Quick-Shot yawns as well, "Perhaps, it's time to sleep. The night is getting old, and

you had a very long day, my prince." I nod, feeling the fatigue coming over me. I recline again onto the bed. I may not like its colors, but it's definitely softer than my bed at home. Sabah folds her wings and burrows into my side, and Quick-Shot coils up an inch away. We all close our eyes, and sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this extra long chapter. Anyway, to repeat what I mentioned before, what's a good couple name for Elsa and Ali? I was thinking on the lines of Alsa or Eli? Just curious :)**

* * *

**Final Note:**

**I love all the support many of you give me through reviews, PMs, and just plain reading my work! **

**Seriously, after posting the last chapter, I got more than 200 views by 70+ readers. 70 people are reading my stuff ?! I could barely imagine 20 people reading my work and actually enjoying it! **

**You all are just awesome!**

**Till Then:**

**Sai Wani Lookachi**


	10. Ali's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Ali's Story**

It's the middle of the night when I woke up. I can hear the soft snoring coming out of Sabah. I look over to see her snuggled up to me. Quick-Shot was also sleeping, but sprang his eyes open when I moved my head. "Awake, my lord?"

I reach over and place my hand on his hand. "Shh. Go back to sleep, Quick-Shot. I'm just going to go for a walk. Stay with Sabah." He obeys and closes his eye, immediately returning to his "alertful sleep" as I like to call it.

I try to be very careful and not wake Sabah up as I got off from the bed. Walking over to a nearby mirror on a dressing table, I can see that my hair is a mess. I find a comb on the table. This room was supplied with the basic essentials. Obviously, it would have been too much to accessorize every single room for the hundreds of guests, but I assume that all the kings and queens' rooms were a little more extravagant. Even though I'm representing my father, I'm still just a prince.

After what seems like 15 minutes of just straightening out my hair, I leave my room. The halls are empty, and there is no sound coming from anywhere. Everyone must have retired to their rooms. I don't know why I'm walking around. This isn't my palace, and I could be breaking the rules for walking. I hear that in some kingdoms, it's considered trespassing if the guest were to walk around the palace in the night. Although, I just can't sleep anymore, and there's nothing to do in my room. Perhaps a little risk isn't too bad. Besides, if there are any servants around, I'll just use my stealth training to slide past them.

Going through the halls, I find many different rooms. There was a gallery filled with paintings of all sorts, a library containing many old books, and garden near the center of the palace (just to name a few). After observing every painting and browsing through different books, I venture into the garden. It was vast and covered a lot of area. I see many different fields of flowers of all sorts. The grass covered every inch of the garden except for the small, manmade stream up ahead. The sound of water rushing creates a soothing atmosphere in this tranquil area. There was also a small bridge at the middle of the stream, and on the bridge was... *gasp* Elsa! What's she doing here? Isn't she suppose to be sleeping?

Elsa was watching a duck with its flock of ducklings swimming in the stream. She's wearing a more simpler dress than before (probably her night gown), and seems to be deep in thought as she leans on the bridge's wall and twirls her hair. My legs begin to feel like jelly, and my throat for some reason is dry. Should I go talk to her? Maybe I should just walk away? What if I just stay right here? No, then that would be creepy, especially if she catches me. I turn around and slowly walk away. I can't just go up to her and talk. She might think that I've been following her. I grab the door knob and twist it with the most delicate manner possible. It only turn a few inches and then stop dead in its tracks. Great! It's locked from the outside. Now what?

I look over and see Elsa still watching the ducklings. She seems so peaceful right now. I don't want to disturb her, but if I just go off and hide in a bush then there's still a chance that she'll catch me. She'll definitely think that I was stalking her. I have no choice. I need to casually talk to her, unsuspiciously. I hold my breath and move forward. Walking backwards to the door was easy. It almost felt like second nature. But going forward to this enchanted queen feels like walking knee-deep in mud. Halfway there, she turns her head and sees me. Everything changes. She stands up straight. Her peaceful expression turns into that of a shocked face. Even the ducklings scatter when they felt my presence. Is it too late to hide?

"Good morning, your majesty." I bow, feeling like a creeper.

"Morning? It's the middle of the night!" she says. She doesn't sound very defensive like I anticipated. You would have think that a woman as beautiful as her would feel the least bit threatened by a strange man who had just walked up to her in a secluded place.

"True, but in Agrabah, everyone is usually awake right before dawn. Since I went to bed a little early, I also got up an hour earlier than usual."

A faint smile appears on her delicate lips. "You don't sleep in?"

"Not really. Father always made sure that my brother and I sleep only the bare minimum. He says that the longer one sleeps, the lazier one becomes."

"Your father sounds like a very hard working man."

"You can say that." I hesitate. "He's, err, very strict on what he wants from us. We're the future of Agrabah, so he wants to shape us into the most ideal rulers as possible."

Elsa tilts her head. "Isn't your brother older? Doesn't that mean that he will be the one to take the throne?"

"Well, yes that is true. Umm, father still wants me to also be prepared. I don't really know why. I think he wants me to rule one of the other cities under his control."

"So Agrabah _is_ an empire!"

"Yes." I said. "It is."

"How did your father achieved this? Isn't Agrabah rather small for taking kingdoms over. I mean, I'm not trying to say anything bad about it, but how did this happened?"

I understand what Elsa is trying to say. Agrabah was never known to be militaristic, and none of the other kingdoms would just be so willing to just give itself up to it. "It's all through the gift. Father is the most powerful sorcerer there is. If you were to compare both yours and my powers to his. his powers would dominate over ours more than twice."

Elsa's face goes into shock again. "That's… scary."

I nod. "It's very scary to see in person. Even now, I would sometimes tremble when he just lets out that giant inferno just to intimidate a group of rebels in the city. I would always be in the palace when it happens, but all I could see from a distance is a gigantic pillar of fire coming out of the city and just go up to the sky and spread _everywhere_. The sky would look as if it was on fire for 30 minutes."

Elsa looked horrified when I said this. I think I'm going too far with the details. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'll stop talking about it, if you want."

She calms down and closes her eyes. "I'm fine, Ali. I actually like that you're telling me all this. Back in the party, you didn't tell me much about your life, even when I gave you my whole story. Now that I know of your powers, I would like to know more about you. If you don't mind."

I smile. This is the first time that anyone has ever wanted to know about my life. Seeing that she told me everything about hers, I see no reason to hold back now. "I'd love to tell you my story. But it would be a long one."

"Then perhaps we should sit down. Would you be okay with the grass."

"Are you kidding! It's much more nicer than sitting on rough sand." We both walk over to one of the open fields and sit down. Elsa unbends her knees and her dress raises up and reveals her calves. I couldn't help but blush at the site of such smooth and flawless skin.

"Ahem," she says. I jerk head and look at her face. "Would you like to tell me about your life, or do you prefer to just stare at my legs?" I'm blushing so hard that it feels like I'm burning. Wait a minute. The only time I ever felt this hot was from my trainings with father. Even though we're resilient to heat, fire from another sorcerer can still scorch us (especially if the other sorcerer is a lot stronger). But why am I feeling hot now? This makes no sense whatsoever. "Ali? Helloo? What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing. Just gathering my thoughts… So you want to know what's it like to live as a prince with powers that no one would believe? And you also want to know what it's like to also have a father with those same powers? Well it goes like this.

"As you can probably guess, I inherited my powers from my father. And he inherited his powers from his mother, who was not royalty by birth. She was a "street-rat" who basically lived the first twenty-some years of her life in poverty. But that all changed when she saved my grandfather's life, who was Agrabah's king back then, from a group of assassins. After the incident, grandpa was curious about her powers and wanted to learn more about it. So he invited-"

"Ali." Elsa interrupts. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I kind of want to know _your_ story, not your grandma's." Looks like someone picky with stories.

"Alright alright. Skipping a few decades later, I was born. And well. I don't exactly remember when was the first time I discovered my gift. But I do remember everything used to have been so joyful back then. I had a loving mother, a respectable father, and a very caring brother. Abdullah was my best friend and role model. We would always be together. Even though he was only three years older than me, mother was able to trust him to take care of me even when I was five. In fact, he practically always bailed me out of any trouble I did. Even though I had these powers, he never thought of me as a monster or something like that.

My mother was also the kindest person I ever met. She wanted nothing more than a happy life for both her sons. She would also do whatever she could to make things easy for me regarding my powers. One thing that my father always demanded was for me to learn and control my powers to its fullest extent. Coming from a long line of sorcerers, my father knew how our powers worked very well. My mother always made sure that he didn't overwork me too hard at a given day. In fact, if it wasn't for her, my father would have been training me for eight hours straight, back when I was six years old."

"Yikes! This guy sounds like an army general."

"You have no idea. But then tragedy struck when I was eight. My mother got pregnant again, but when she gave birth, she died. The baby, which was a girl, was also stillborn." I look down at the grass. " It had to have been the saddest day in my life. What's worse, when I went to my brother's room to seek comfort, he refused to open the door. From that day on, he practically shut me out of his life. Whenever I try to talk to him, he would just ignore me, and his whole personality changed as well. He was no longer the fun and protective brother he used to have been, but now he is a cold and aloof stranger who lives with me.

My father had also became something like a tyrant. He lost all feelings of love and happiness and would only contemplate on the expansion of his empire. He doesn't even see me as a his child anymore. He only thinks of me as the keeper of his legacy. Now I know what you're thinking, Elsa. Abdullah is the one who would take the throne, but remember that I'm the one with the fire powers. Father values this more than anything else! If anything, he's more concern with me as the next sorcerer than with Abdullah as the next sultan.

After her death, the rest of my life has been nothing but training my body and powers, and studying. As father continues to expand all across Arabia, more and more people started to fight back. There was also one time when I was ten that the palace was raided by a group of Ottoman soldiers. Father was out of the city that time, and these soldiers were here to slay me and my brother. I fought back with my powers, but I still had a hard time controlling them. Abdullah was somewhere else, fighting back with his sword. Oh, did I mention that my brother is practically the best swordsman ever! Anyway, there were for men attacking me. I was alone and afraid. When they cornered me to a wall, the only thing I could think of was "someone, anyone, help me!". I blasted fire in front of me, trying to create a wall between me and them, but the fire started spinning like a whirlpool and I felt a lot of energy coming out of me. That whirlpool condensed, and Quick-Shot sprang out of it. That was the craziest thing I ever thought I could do. Quick-Shot came out and killed all four of these men. I even thought that he was going to kill me! However, he called himself my protector and had always been there to keep me safe from then on.

The last thing I'll tell you is how Sabah was born. When I was thirteen, I was very lonely. The only friend I had was Quick-Shot, but he was always too serious and wasn't exactly great for emotional support (though he sort of tried). Also, all my attempts of trying to talk to Abdullah had all failed, and it seems hopeless for me. Father had also kept us in the palace, fearing that we would somehow be influenced by the commoners to rebel. I don't really know why. I mean, it's not as if the people of Agrabah were suffering or anything like that. But, with the more and more pressures father put on me, and the more and more harder life became; I was just too miserable about everything. I thought to myself, "I need a friend. A _real_ friend." One who could feel the kind of emotions that Quick-Shot lacked and could understand me. Someone who would also bring back the joy and innocence of my childhood. I had more control over my powers at thirteen, so I knew exactly what I was doing. I shot fire up in the air this time, and another vortex came. This one condensed into Sabah. The weird thing was that Sabah is a little different than Quick-Shot. Unlike Quick-Shot, who is practically ageless, Sabah came out as a toddler. She was small and very innocent. As the years went by, she grew up like a real person. Sometimes, I wonder if that's what my sister would have been like if she was alive."

I concluded my whole life's tale. Elsa looks at me with so many different emotions that I couldn't even label her face with any single one. "Wow. That's… amazing! I never would have thought that such a nice and friendly person could have such a miserable life."

I shrug. "We don't always get to choose the kind of life we have. And everyone has their own struggles and miscomings. But I'm at least glad that there's also hope for the better."

She looks deeper into my eyes. "I use to always think that I had the worst of it all. I use to think that just because I couldn't control my curse, I was a monster. But you-"

"You're not a monster!" I couldn't help myself. What in the world is this girl talking about? How could she be a monster. I know what a real monster is like. I was raised by one!

She seemed astounded at first but then calm back to her former expression. "I guess you wouldn't think so, but everyone in my kingdom did one time. Only Anna didn't think that. But you weren't allowed to live your life. You had to live your father's life."

She's right. I never really wanted to be a tyrant. I don't think I even want to have this so called "gift". It caused me nothing but misery. But then again, my powers weren't the cause of _all_ my problems. If it was, then Abdullah would have shut me out from the beginning. That only started after Mother died. Does he blame me for her death?

"Ali," Elsa says, breaking my train of thought. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for sharing me this. I don't know how many people you've told this, but-"

"You're the only one I ever told. Besides you, only my family knows about my life."

"Really? I can't believe you'd trust me like this."

I shrug again. "Well… You also had your own life story that you've told me, so-"

"But everyone knows that! The people of Arendelle all know about my life. It's not a secret like yours." I stare at her with surprise. _Everyone_ _knows?_ "How could you trust me, Ali? I'm just a stranger to you."

I honestly don't know anymore. "Umm, you know, err" I can't think of any practical reason to give. "It's just that… you're…."

"Yes?"

"You're just, you know…."

"What? Tell me?"

"You're just a good person!"

Elsa's face goes from impatient to curious. "How?"

"I mean, there's so much about you. You only shut Anna out because you were trying to protect her. You also stayed in the palace just so that you didn't offset your powers on your people. I mean, you even try to ran out of Arendelle when you were captured, because you knew that your powers would only make the blizzard worse. You also gave me the benefit of a doubt when you know that I could just betray you and take over Arendelle. Elsa! What more is there? You _always_ put others ahead of you. I have every reason to trust you!"

She didn't speak. She looks completely bewildered. "Ali." Her face softens up a lot. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She continues to look at me. I watch her blue eyes dart side to side as she gazes into mine. Everything was quiet. I felt the air getting crisp and cold. But the air around Elsa became loose and warm. Her face (which somehow is closer now than before) is still very soft but is also tinted with pink. When I look at her soft lips, it's like the cold air is hugging my head. My breath is also getting harder.

It was only then that I discover why everything around me was so cold. I just realized that Elsa had her hand on top of mines. The icy sensation has been traveling inside me this whole time. The closer our faces get, the stronger the sensation is. When her breath comes in contact with my face; every bit of skin that it touches feels like it's frozen. And yet, if feels wonderful! I've never felt like this before. Her lips are now so close to mine that I can feel the heat radiating from them. It's the only heat I'm feeling now. There so close. I want to just-

_CRASH_

Elsa and I pull away from each other. I feel like I just woke up from a dream. And we both look towards the direction of the loud noise. "Darn it, Olaf! Why did you have to do that?" says Anna's voice from behind a bush. "They were just about to kiss!"

"Sorry," says Olaf's voice, "I just wanted to get a higher view. So I used this crate as a stand."

"You didn't have to slam it down so hard. Sheesh!"

Elsa stands up and straightens herself up. "Anna! What are you doing here?" her voice booms.

Both Anna and Olaf come out from behind the bush. "Well, you weren't coming back from your 'short walk' so I thought I should investigate. But! I saw that you were having some quality time with Prince Charming over here." She winks at me.

"So you and Olaf decided to hide behind a bush and spy on us?"

Anna starts pouting and talking like a little kid. "I just wanted to see my big sister's first kiss."

All the coldness left my cheeks now. I can tell that my face is turning really red. Elsa's face is once again the color of a cherry. "We were not going to kiss!" She says defensively. "I was just… smelling his breath, because it smelled like chocolate. And I knew that he didn't eat any chocolate at diner, so he probably has a secret stash of his own somewhere." Okay, how in the world did Elsa know about my secret stash? I check my breath _just_ to make sure that there was really no traces of chocolate. There wasn't. How did she know?

Anna smirks. "Right. He has a secret stash of chocolate. Well, we'll let you finish your 'smelling'. I'm going back to bed. It's way too early to be up, anyway. Come on, Olaf, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

"Okay!" Olaf says, "Have fun smelling. Oh and Ali, make sure you save some chocolate for me too."

"Alright, Olaf. I'll give you some, first thing in the morning." I said with some sarcasm, except I actually am going to give him some when no one's looking.

They both walk away, going through another door at the other side, which wasn't locked from the outside (well, I guess that would've been useful before!). But I heard Olaf's whispers to Anna. "_Just you wait. True love is at it's work._" Anna giggles and claps her hands quietly.

Elsa shakes her head. "As much as I love them, they are so nosey sometimes."

I look at her and said softly, "Were we actually going to kiss?"

She looks back at me, perplexed. "I- I….. I don't think so." She then turns her whole body towards me and lowers her head. She seems too embarrassed to look up. "D- Di- Did you wanted to?"

Did I? I have no idea? Actually, it felt like it was by instinct. But… I didn't try to stop it. "I'm not sure… Maybe we should just let it go."

Her eyes came back up and stares at mines intently. "What did you say?"

"Umm. You know. Just forget that it even happened. We probably weren't thinking clearly about all this. I mean, it's barely dawn, and we're both pretty tired." It's true. Not only am I feeling my own fatigue, but I can see dark circles forming around her eyes.

She has a slight frown now and looks down again, holding her right elbow with her left hand. "Oh. I see… Uh, very well then. It has been… a pleasure speaking with you, Prince Ali." She stands straight then curtsies me. I instinctively bow back. "I hope to see you soon." With that, she walks away. Going towards the same door that Anna and Olaf went through. I stand there, watching her back as she left. I could see her body move slowly as if she did a deep sigh. When the door closed, I fall back onto the grass. Thinking about what just happened. Elsa clearly didn't look happy just now.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**Poor Ali. He's still too innocent. And way to go Olaf. Thanks for ruining that moment! Hope you all didn't get too disappointed XD**

**Till Then:**

**αντίο**


	11. Elsa's got a Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Elsa's Got a Crush**

_Did you wanted to?_ How could I ask such a ridiculous question? I must have sounded desperate to him. He _didn't_ wanted to. That's for sure, but _I_ wanted to! I can't believe myself. How could I be so impulsive about all this? Anna fell for Hans, because she didn't really think things through. She just went with her womanly desires and got engaged to that creep. Ali may not be like that, but I can't let my feelings get the best of me. I'm the queen for god's sake. If I just go through life making decisions all rash without actually thinking things through, then all of Arendelle will suffer from my mistakes. I'm not going to fall in love with Ali. Not unless I'm 100 percent sure that he's not only the best for me but also the best for Arendelle.

*Sigh* Still. I can't help but feel about what happened a few minutes ago. The way my whole body just warms up with his touch and the way that his breath steamed up my face was so, well, magical. I loved every moment of it. It was like all the ice inside me had thawed for a moment. Now that it was over, my body cooled back to it's icy feel. I can always feel my powers. It's like a bone chilling feeling inside of me. When I was born, I would cry so much for it to go away. As time went on, I got use to the feeling. I sort of also embraced it. But when Ali was able to make it go away, if felt like the whole world was lighter.

Urgh. If only we kissed. I just wanted to know what would happened. My body craves this curiosity. No Elsa. You're a mature and responsible woman. You will NOT let your body's desires take over you.

I open the door to my room. Anna is lying down on my bed. We were a few rooms short, so we had to accomodate. Anna agreed to lend her room to our cousin, Rapunzel, during her stay here. Shoot. I completely forgot about her. I only reacquainted with her parents, Uncle William and Aunt Kate, back at the party for just a few minutes (before the next pair of rulers came up). I should probably see her later today.

I got into the bed and watch Anna who was snoring heavily. A part of me wants to slap her for eavesdropping on me and Ali. However, I just couldn't bring myself up to it. She looks too peaceful right now. I'll do it when I wake up.

I stroke her hair, though. The last time we ever slept in the same room was the night before the accident. Tears well up in my eyes as I realize how long it's been before I could caress her head again at night. Thirteen years of separation cannot be healed in only six months. I'm still so hurt from what happened to her back in the summer. I just can't get over it. I wish I never had this curse… or at least can control it.

* * *

I wake up right before noon. I still feel tired though, but that's because I lost an hour of sleep in the middle. I hear noises at the other side of the room. Elsa is already dressed and ready for the day. Though, she's still looking over herself in the mirror. She's checking every spec of skin on her face and fixing her braids to near perfection. I wonder who's she trying to impress.

Getting up from bed, I go over and help straighten out her dress from behind. "Good morning, Els- OW!" She spins around and throws her palm right into the side of my face. "What was that for?"

"For eavesdropping on us back at morning."

Elsa never hits me before. But, I can see how ticked off she looks right now. I can't blame her. "I'm sorry, big sis. I really didn't mean to ruin it for you. I know I know. Never bring Olaf along next time."

"I hope there won't be a next time and that you will let me have my privacy."

"Privacy!" She blushes, realizing what she just meant. "Ooh, so you two _were_ going to kiss."

She stutters, "We- Well- I mean- You- Not like- URGH" She grunts in frustration. I can't help but giggle. I'm only use to seeing the Elsa that's calm, composed, and confident; I've never seen _this_ Elsa before. The one who's all energetic and love-sick. I didn't even knew that side existed.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop trying to get in between you and your prince."

"He's not _my_ prince."

"Oh, Elsa. Just admit it. You like this guy."

Elsa frowns and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Anna, I can't like this guy. Not like this. I'm queen. I have duties to my people."

"So. That doesn't mean you can't live a life. Clearly, Ali makes you happy. That's great! Now why don't you try and have a relationship with him. No one's going to say anything, and even if they do, what's the worst they could say?" I change my voice to a foreign voice, "Oh no, her highness is holding hands with a super hot prince. Wait a minute, is she kissing him? NO! Arendelle's doomed. She's going to marry someone who can be a very compassionate king. IT"S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Elsa gave me a look. "I think you exaggerated that a little too much."

"Maybe. But it's true. That's all you're worried about."

"You're wrong. There's other reasons why I can't like him."

"Like what?"

"Well, I only met him. And what have I told you?"

"I know. 'You can't marry someone you just met'. Don't worry. I'm not saying that you _should_ marry him. I'm just saying that you should give him a chance. He's here for three weeks. This is your chance to find true love."

"Anna, what if I don't need that. I already have you as my sister and best friend. You know you're my whole life. How can some stranger from another world have a place in my heart, when my heart is completely reserved for you?"

She just too much. I hug her really tight. "You don't have to cut out room in your heart. Elsa, what you don't know is that they're different kinds of love. Our love is family love. It's not the same as romance love, which your heart has been completely empty of till now."

"Anna, I don't love him."

"Not now of course, but just give him a chance. What do you have to lose?"

"My cool."

"So what. You looked like you were enjoying all that heat. By the way, how was it? You told me that when you touch him in anyway, yours and his powers overlap. How did it feel?"

"It was amazing, Anna! It felt like-" Elsa goes off, telling me all the personal little details about her _almost_ kiss with Ali. While she talks, I decide to get ready and dress myself. The entire time, she just keeps going on and on about how good she felt the closer he got. I've never seen her so excited before. The stuff she tells me sounds so crazy that I almost can't believe her. But of course, she's telling me the truth. I always tell her everything about my kisses with Krissy. "And then, right before Olaf interrupted. Our lips were soo close, Anna. Wow, I could literally feel sparks between them. I'm telling you, if we did kiss (and if I don't actually burn alive from all that warmth), I would've put my arms around him and just jump on top of him."

"Woah, big girl! Calm down. Elsa, I know you're excited, but I don't think you would be that rash. I think you've been thinking too much about this one moment." Elsa mentally looks at herself and then sits at a nearby chair.

"You're right, Anna. What's with me? Why can't I just let it go, like he said?"

"Aww. You poor thing. You're having your very first crush."

"Me? Having a crush?"

"Don't worry. It's natural to just go overboard every now and then."

She looks at me curiously. "How do you know about crushes? I doubt you can call what you had with Hans one."

"Not Hans! Let's just say, I had one on that one part time servant when I was fifteen."

"You mean that one Frenchman who only worked till mama and papa died? He was ten years older than you!"

"But he had a rugged look. Anyway, I'm sure that everything will be fine if you just keep talking to Ali. Besides, even if you end up not loving him, you can still have him as a friend. Hey, maybe he can also be your teacher."

"Teacher?"

"You know, for your powers. I heard what he said about how he spent most of his life training with a father who also had the same powers. He doesn't seem afraid that he'll lose control at any moment. Ask him to teach you. Maybe, you can finally no longer have to live in fear anymore." Elsa looks as if she has just been told a revelation. She gets up and paces around.

"You're right! He's the best person who can help me. Pabbie may have known how my powers can be thawed, but he never really had the experience to actually know how to fully control them. Ali, on the other hand, knows how to manipulate fire so that it won't even burn all the time. He even made creatures that feel solid but are nothing but fire. I better find him."

* * *

Going outside the palace, I look for my fiance around the stables. There he was, polishing his sleigh. He's now wearing his usual style of clothing. I always admire him for not worrying about what other people think, but I sort of liked the fancy outfit he was wearing yesterday. I'm probably not going to see him like that until our wedding.

"Hey, Puppet Guy." I call out.

He looks up from his smiles and waves his hand, then goes back to polishing. Really? That's all he does to the girl he proposed to last night. I walk up to him and watch him work. "Since you're not going to be harvesting ice anymore, do you really still need that?"

He turns his head and gasp. "Anna, don't say that in front of her. She has feelings you know."

I cannot believe this guy. "And what about me? I have feelings too, you know. Is this how you're going to treat your fiance."

He stops polishing and stands up. Looking me down. There's a huge size difference between us, and his large body covers the sun from my eyes. I know he would never hurt me, but it's still intimidating when he does that. "Anna. You don't need to be jealous of a sleigh. I thought I told you last night what you mean to me." He stares at me for five seconds with a stern look and then a smile comes on his face. All of a sudden, he picks me up. "Do you really think I'll ever be mad at you? Over a sleigh?" He laughs out loud.

"Well, you definitely had me going for a bit. You're such a meany sometimes."

"True. But a meany that loves you."

"Well, I can't argue with that." I nuzzle my face in his chest. I just love how firm it is. "Where's Sven, by the way?"

"He's with Olaf and that bird now. I forgot her name, but she's been hanging with Olaf the whole day."

"It's Sabah, and yeah I agree. She's really friendly. But I think that snake that's with her now is kind of scary. All he does is look at you as if you're a threat. I don't think he trusts anyone but Ali and Sabah."

"Well, as long as he doesn't do anything to Sven and Olaf, I'm not worried."

He goes back to polishing his sleigh. I roll up my sleeves and grab another towel. Kristoff tries to argue that this is a man's job, but I refuse to budge. "What kind of wife would I be if I just sit around and watch my husband work his back off. I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

We continue to polish for half an hour. Afterwards, my hands were aching and my legs were sore from squatting so much. "See, I told you how tiring this was," Kristoff says.

"So. It was worth it. It's making me strong, and I get to spend some quality time with you." He kisses my cheek and then picks me up the same way he picked up Ali when he fainted, but I also wrap my arms around his neck. He starts taking me back to the palace. "You know, I've been thinking." I said. "Even though we just got engaged, we should start planning our wedding."

"How?"

"Well… the decorations, the invitations, the date, the clothes, ect."

"Anna, we have a lot of time to think about that. Besides, I'm pretty sure your sister will help us with the decorating and invites."

"I guess… unless she gets busy with her own wedding." I smile. He gives me a curious look.

"Her own wedding? I'm pretty sure she's not engaged."

"She may be soon, and I think I know who it's with."

"Ali?"

"Yep! Last night, I caught those two sitting in the garden, talking. Ali then said some really sweet things to her, and Elsa was so flattered. They were so close to kissing, literally."

"Huh. I wouldn't believe that the Snow Queen would be so ready for love. I mean, she always talks about how she's happy being single. What's so special about Ali anyways, besides having fire powers?"

"Kristoff, Ali had just as hard of a life as Elsa. Of course, he didn't had much of an issue controlling his powers, but he did had an issue with controlling his own life. His father is a dictator to him and his brother. He also has so much in common with my sister. He's just as caring and responsible as Elsa, even though he's not a king. He also is very respectful to anyone he meets."

"Well that is true. When I helped him to his room, I told him that I wasn't royal. He still bowed to me and even called me 'honorable'."

"See. Elsa has also done the same to some of the people in the city. That's why everyone loves her, and I bet everyone will also love Ali if he becomes their new King. Oh, and guess what. Ali is also obsessed with chocolate. I met him before I came here, and I caught him giving Olaf some from his own secret stash."

"Great. Another sweet tooth in the palace. You guys should really think about eating vegetables."

"Well, at least I don't have to share with a reindeer." I know he loves Sven the same way I love Elsa, but I still haven't gotten over the fact that Kristoff would eat the same carrot that Sven bit out of.

"Hey! I told you, Sven brushes his teeth not once, not twice, but _five_ times in a day. He flosses also three times, and he uses mouthwash twice. There's no need to be grossed out-"

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to bring that up. Anyway, we should arrange something for those two."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Krissy, Elsa doesn't really know it, but she wants this whole thing to work out. She has a huge crush on this guy. Also, when I was talking to Ali an hour ago, he just kept asking about Elsa. He seemed worried that Elsa was upset with him from before. He also confessed that whenever he's around her, he feels so warm and mushy inside. Don't you see? Ali's got a crush on Elsa too. Isn't that romantic. Two people who like each other but don't know if the other likes them back."

"So why don't we just tell them?"

"It doesn't work that way. I've read enough love stories to know what to do. We need to arrange a date for them where they can spend some time to get to know each other. They need to talk, have fun, and just be themselves. Eventually, they'll see that the other shares the same feelings and true love will blossom."

"Okay then, if you say so. Let's plan something for tonight."

With that, we get into the palace. Still carrying me, I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. One day, Elsa will understand what it's like to be in love like this.

* * *

"Alright," Sabah says. "Let me show you two what this is." Looks like she's holding a balloon. But it's not a balloon. Balloons are suppose to be round and floaty-like. This one is all flat and just hanging on her feet. "This is not just a balloon. It's also something I like to call the funny bomb. You fill it up with water and then throw at anyone, and it will splash and make that person wet. What you'll see next is the funniest thing ever. That person will freak out and get super mad. That's when we run away, laughing. It'll be great!" She's looking at me, "Olaf, will you do the honors and fill these balloons with water?"

"Umm, won't this be mean. I don't want to make anyone mad."

"Oh Olaf, don't be such a worry wart. They're not really going to be mad. They just pretend to be mad so that everyone around them doesn't make fun of them. They actually enjoy it, but if they laugh, then people will laugh at them. Now that would be mean, Olaf!" Wow. I guess Sabah's really smart. She know what people think.

"Aye aye, captain. Preparing the water balloons!" I salute. I run to a fountain and fill up these balloons. The more water I put, the more heavier it gets. Does water have a weight? But whenever I pour water on a scale, nothing happens. Weird! But ice has a weight. How could that be?

I come back to Sabah and Sven. "Funny bombs ready for launch." Sabah grabs one with her claws.

"Watch and learn, boys." She flies up and over a group of people. They were some of the guests, but I don't think any of them are kings or queens. Sabah drops the balloon, and it lands in the middle of them. The water splashes at everyone. They all scream and look up, but Sabah had already flew back. "Hahaha. Did you see the look on their faces?"

I look. They all look so mad. One little girl looks like she's about to cry. "Are sure they really like being pranked? I don't like the look on their faces."

"I told you, Olaf. They're just pretending to be mad so that no one would make fun of them."

"Yeah, but I don't feel right about this. Can we just apologize to them?"

"Relax Olaf, if you don't believe me then fine. You don't have to do this. Watch Sven do it instead." Sven hesitates at first, but then smiles as he pick up another balloon with his teeth. He hurls it at Hans who was near the gates. Hans completely jumps back and looks at us. He looks pretty mad.

"Hey! Watch your back, animal. I'm still a prince, and I won't hesitate to throw you to a butcher." he yells. Sven looks scared, but Sabah laughs.

"You can't do that! You'll have to go through all twelve of your brothers who hate your guts." Sabah says. Hans first looks really angry, but then his face turns into something else. Sad! He lowers his head and walks away. Sabah keeps laughing at this, but I feel awful. I know he's a bad guy, but was that really right? Can we just do whatever we want to him?

"Sabah, are you sure this is okay?" I ask. She stops laughing and flies on top of my nose. It sort of slides down little with her weight.

"Olaf, why are you such a party pooper? Everyone keeps telling me that you're a fun person to play with. But! This whole time, all you've been doing was complain."

"But- but- but-"

"No buts! Either you throw a balloon or you go back home. Pick." I look at Sven who was staring at me, confused. Then I look at Sabah, who was glaring at me with impatience. Oh what do I do? I don't want to be a party pooper. But I also don't want to make people mad. I then look at Quick-Shot who was napping on the side, but when I looked at him, one of his eyes open up and gave me a lazy look.

"Can't we just play another game?" I ask. Sabah makes a deep breath and then looks around. Something catches her eyes and she smiles. I don't like that smile though.

"There's that Weasel man! Okay then, I have a game to play. It's called Weasel in the middle." She flies above Weselton's head and snatches his toupee.

"My hair!" Weselton cries. He chases her around the courtyard for some time. Then Sabah throws the toupee to me.

"Run Olaf!" she yells. I see the duke running at me. His face is so angry, it's scary! I run as fast as I could. I run towards the same group of people from before, and they all jump out of the way when I came. I then run around and around one of the fountains. Weselton keeps circling around, trying to get me. Then I run towards the doors, but I trip on the steps. I fall and roll onto my back. Weselton is coming close now, and he had his hands stretched out in front of him. He looks like he's going to choke me. I throw his hair away, and it lands nearby. He turns around and goes after it, but Sabah beats him there and takes the hair away. Now Weselton looks really really angry. He jumps many times to reach her, but she's too high for him now.

"Curse you, you savage, monstrous, good-for-nothing abomination!" the duke yells.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Sabah replies.

"Dead! Once I get my hands on you."

I see Quick-Shot waking up now. He stares at the two intently. I think he would have done something if it wasn't for Ali, who just came.

"Sabah!" Ali scolds. "Give him back his hair at once."

"I would, my lord, except for one thing." Sabah says. "This is not his hair. It looks to me like he has stolen the hair of a horse and made it to his own."

"Doesn't matter. Just give it back to him, NOW!" She drops the toupee, and it falls right back on Weselton's head.

* * *

Today is just suppose to be a regular day. After the opening ceremony, the next day would just be a day of rest and mingling. All the meetings and politics will happen tomorrow. I don't even have to worry too much on hospitality. Kai's responsible for that; he attends to any problems with any of the guests. Also, since all these families have their own servants as well, that also takes less of a burden for Kai. I have nothing to do today...except to talk to Ali.

I've been thinking about him the whole time I've been awake. I just can't let go of that moment we had together. I haven't found him yet. I've looked everywhere for him. I would've asked Kai or Gerda to call for him, but I don't want anyone to know about this. My plan is to find him and just "casually" bump into him and talk. That way, no one would suspect that I was looking for him.

I'm in the courtyard now; there are many guests here but not Ali. Where is he?

"Hey Elsa." comes a voice. No not Ali's voice, but someone else. My future brother-in-law.

"Kristoff, how are you."

"Oh, just hanging around, spend some _quality_ time with Anna."

I gave him a look. "What do you mean 'quality'?"

"Well, we want to reach a whole new level in our relationship." He laughs. "Relax, we were just talking. You know we're not like that."

"You two are engaged. I don't see why I shouldn't suspect that."

"Anna doesn't believe in doing that before marriage, and I respect that."

"Whatever." I look at his clothes for a moment. "Since you're going to be a prince soon, shouldn't you start wearing something more, you know… princey?"

He looks around the area, observing everyone's attire. "Really? I'm the only one who's not dressed fancy." However, something catches his eyes and he smirks. "I guess not. Take a look at what your Prince Hotshot is wearing." I follow his eyes and spot Ali at the corner. He was wearing a loose woolen shirt and some rather bland looking pants, all in black (I'm starting to think that's his favorite color). "Does that look 'princey' to you?"

"Not exactly."

"I figured. And what about if he was king?"

"That's unlikely. He has an older brother."

"I meant for Arendelle."

"Pardon?"

"If you two get married, doesn't he become king?"

"Who says we're getting married?"

"No one. But! Anna told me about last night. Sounds to me that you two have something going on."

"Anna's gonna get from me. I don't want her telling people about this."

"Hey don't worry. It's just me that she told. I think it's great that you found someone who makes you happy. I was actually worried that you were going to live a lonely life."

My face softens. Is that really what Kristoff thought? That I would be alone? Then again, I never really gave him any reason to thought otherwise. "I know you're just looking out for me, but don't think like that. Even if I stay as a single queen, I'm not going to be lonely. I have Anna and you! That's all the love I really need."

"Come on, Elsa. You never gave this kind of love a chance. I think Ali may be the real deal here. You two definitely seem like a match made from heaven."

"But how do I know if I love him?"

"Only you will ever know that. You see, Elsa, when it comes to what you feel, whether it be love, fear, or anything else, the only person who will know for sure is you. You're the only one who knows what feelings are in your heart."

I smile at him. "Let me guess. The love experts told you that."

"Hey, if there's anyone who know more about love than anyone else, it's Pabbie. He's the best in the world when it comes to love."

"I can't argue with that." I cast my eyes again at Ali. "When will I know for sure?"

"When the time is right. That's all I can say." I hope Kristoff's right. I hope that the answer will be clear one day. I hope.

Ali is now walking through the courtyard now. He hasn't spotted me just yet, but he has his eyes fixed at Sabah who was (oh no!) flying around with Weasel's hair. Ali storms up to them and scolds Sabah to give back the toupee.

Sabah obeys Ali's order and returns the hair piece. Weasel glares at her and then glares at Ali. "You should keep that thing in a cage." Weasel says. He walks past Ali but rams his shoulder against Ali's on purpose. The force takes Ali aback a little bit, but Ali doesn't do anything back. As he walks away, but I can hear him say softly, "infidel", which was still loud enough for Ali to hear. Ali just looks at the duke and then at Sabah, giving her a disappointed look.

"You handled that quite well," I said walking up to him. He spins around and widens his eyes at me.

"Elsa! I was wondering where were you." He was looking for me too?

"I'm really sorry that he called you that again. It's absolutely wrong!"

"Don't worry about that. He can say whatever he wants. As long as he doesn't get into anymore fits with Sabah. But," he glares at Sabah again, "this time, it's my fault. Sabah stole the man's hair, and I will not tolerate that, young lady."

Sabah flies down to Ali's head level. "I was just playing with him, my lord."

"No you were not. I also got complaints from others that you were throwing water balloons around. Is that true, Olaf?" Olaf came running along with Sven.

"Uh huh," Olaf said. "W- We all did."

"What?" I said. "Olaf, how could you. It's not like you to behave like that." Olaf shrugs, but I see something else on his face, though I couldn't figure out what it was. I look over at Ali and Sabah; Sabah is looking at Olaf with a shocked expression, and Ali is looking at Sabah curiously.

"Sabah, is this true?" Ali asks.

Sabah looks at him with a very confused face. "Uh, yeah. What Olaf said."

"Very well," I said. "Looks like you're in just as much trouble Olaf. Go to your room!"

"But my room is taken," Olaf says.

"Oh yeah. Go to my room then!" He walks away with his head down. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I've never scold Olaf before, but then again, he'd never done anything so misbehaving like this. Maybe he's changing?

"And Sabah," Ali says. "You are to go to my room as well." She flies off. "Quick-Shot, come."

"Yes, my lord." Quick-Shot slithers to us as fast as an arrow.

"I want to know the truth. What really happened?" Ali says.

"It was all Sabah, my prince. She's the one who told the others to throw the balloons. The iceman didn't even throw one. In fact, he protested against it, and Sabah belittled him for that."

I knew Olaf wouldn't do such a thing. Now I feel really bad. The poor thing has just been through a lot and got grounded for it. Even though I'm not his mother (sort of), I feel like a bad parent right now. Ali turns to me. "Elsa, I'm really sorry for this. I'll take the blame for everything that happened. Sabah is _my_ responsibility after all."

"It's alright, Ali. I'm just glad that nothing serious happened."

Ali orders Quick-Shot to go back to Sabah. "I feel so sorry for Olaf. Sabah is really in trouble now for this."

"Don't be too hard on her. I think she's already feeling guilty. I saw the look on her face when Olaf took some of the blame."

He smiles at me. "I can tell those two are going to be very good friends in the future."

"They also look cute together. Maybe opposites really do attract." I laugh. The thought of a snowman and a bird falling in love is just silly. But also sweet. It's love at its most innocent. "Ali."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I want to talk to you."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. By all means, keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts. I always enjoy reading what you all have to say.**

**Till Then:**

**до свидания (Do Svidaniya)**


	12. First Date Ever

**Sorry this one took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**First Date Ever**

"Sure, Elsa. I would be honored to teach you what I know," Ali says. "When should we start?"

"Well," I replied. "The first of these rulers' meetings will be tomorrow morning. After that, the next one will be the day after, and both these meetings will probably take all day. We can either start today or after Wednesday."

"I think you should wait till then." Kristoff interrupts. I forgot that he was still here. "Today, you two should have some fun."

"Fun?" I said. "Why do you say that?"

"Come on, Elsa! Don't you even want to have a life? You guys are going to be going through meetings and stuff, and then you want to train your powers? Anna's right. You really don't give yourself a break. Maybe you and Ali should do something that isn't work."

I thought about this. "Well, we did had a nice talk yesterday."

"That's not enough," Kristoff says. "You guys need to have a lot more time together."

"Why do you keep talking as if we're dating?" I ask. Ali jerks his head towards me.

"Dating?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." I blush.

Kristoff asks Ali, "Wouldn't that be nice, Ali? To have a romantic evening with Elsa?"

I look sharply at him, "Kristoff, stop? I know what you're trying to do. We're not dating!"

"Why?" Kristoff replies.

"Because… because that's not in Ali's best interest."

"You don't know that." Ali says.

"Do you want to?" I turn towards him curiously.

He hesitates. "I guess I don't really know that… We can try?"

"Yes," Kristoff interrupts again. "You two _can_ try. How about it Elsa?"

*Sigh* As awkward as this whole thing is, I would really love to try it. "Yeah, sure, whatever," I try to say indefinitely. Although, Kristoff seems to have seen through my pokerface; he's grinning at me.

"You two don't have to worry about a thing. Anna is already booking one of Arendelle's finest cuisines as we speak."

"Wait a minute. You and Anna were planning this all along?"

"Oh yeah, future sis. Anna had everything in her mind since she first met Ali." He smiles at Ali who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"That explains all that excitement she had yesterday," Ali remarks.

"Oh that? She just thinks you're cute." Kristoff says.

"Nevermind then." Ali says. He turns his head back towards me. "So, um, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"I guess so," I said. Putting my hands behind my back, I try to cover up most of my feelings for this guy, but I couldn't help but give him a smile. A really really big smile!

He bows to both of us and leaves. "Well, I guess I better be going," Kristoff says. "Anna wants me to help her set up the place. We're going to make it extra special for you."

"Thank you, Kristoff. I can't thank you and Anna enough for this."

"Hehe. Just focus on having fun. I know you're the queen and all, but you really need to enjoy your life every now and then. When tonight comes, I want you to be yourself and just have a good time."

"*Sigh* Okay I will." With that he walks away. Sven comes out of nowhere and follows him. Wasn't Sven also in the whole stealing-Weasel's-hair act? Oh right, I still need to go and apologize to Olaf. He's definitely not happy when he left.

I go inside the palace. Walking through the halls, rulers and royal family members alike all greet me as I pass by. I acknowledge each of them with a quick nod. It's a little annoying when you have to say hi to every person in your own home (especially when there's so many of them). Heading to my room, I hear sniffles coming from the other side. I don't think I had ever heard Olaf crying before. Is it because of me? I know he loves me a

lot and all, but would he really cry just because I scold him? Now I really hate myself.

Standing in front of the closed door, I start to wonder. Is this what it was like for Anna? Looking at this door for all those years, knocking and knocking just to hear me say "Go away"? Anna, I'm so sorry. I made most of your life miserable. And now I just made Olaf miserable. Why can't I just do something right for once! The only thing I did that was _decent_ was clean up the mess I made when I learned to that 'love would thaw'. But that's only _after_ I froze Arendelle for days, ran away like a coward, and almost killed Anna. I just hope that Ali can teach me to further control my powers, so that there's no way that I can hurt anyone ever again no matter how much fear is in me.

Opening the door, I spot Olaf sitting on the bed. The floor was covered in used tissues as he grabs another one from an almost emptied box. I run across the tissue covered floor and sit next to him, "Oh Olaf! My sweet sweet little Olaf!" putting my arms around the crying snowman.

"*Sniffle* I'm not a sweet Olaf anymore. *Sniffle* I'm a sour Olaf. *Sniffle* A bad Olaf."

"No you're not. I know the truth now. What you did was so heroic back there. Taking the blame for what Sabah did? That was so thoughtful of you, and I'm so sorry for being mad at you." I hold him tighter and cradle him. Technically, I am his mother (since I created him).

"But, but. I didn't try to stop her. I just let her do all those mean jokes to everyone.*Sniffle*"

"You are just too nice to Sabah. That's all. But that's not a bad thing. I love that you're so nice. You're the nicest person I ever met." He embraces me with his branch-made arms and cry on my shoulder. I pet his head, "There, there, my little snow angel."

"I- I- I don't like making people mad. I don't like it when people hate me. And I don't like it when Ali was scolding Sabah." Aww, he cares about Sabah.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Sabah also feels bad that she got you in trouble. How about we both go and patch things up with her?"

"Okay," Olaf says trying to hold back more tears. I swear, he can make my heart melt faster than Ali's kiss could.

* * *

"A date! You and the Queen are going on a date!" Sabah yells so loud that her voice echos out into the halls.

"Shh, quiet. I don't want people to hear about this yet. I don't even know if this is even a good idea."

"What do you mean, Ali. This is a great idea! I knew you two had something going on."

"Okay, you were right, sort of."

"Sort of? What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm not sure if I really have feelings for her. In fact, I think I'm just doing this because Kristoff talked me into it."

"Well… Did Elsa looked like she was happy about it?"

"Now that you mention it, she did. She had such a big and lovely smile on her face, and gosh can her eyes sparkle. It was literally like looking at two gems."

"Wooo, Ali's gotta crush!"

"Stop it, Sabah. Just help me pick out something nice to wear. I have no idea what would look good for a date."

"That depends, where is this date going to be held?"

"Kristoff said that it was some fancy restaurant."

"Then you're going to have to dress up really nice. I think I know what to do!" Sabah flies to the open wardrobe and starts pulling out all of my clothes. Argh, she's so messy! I'd spent an hour just organizing them neatly into that wardrobe, and now she's ruining it.

Quick-Shot was laying on the bed. He's looking straight at me now; I can tell he has something on his mind. "My lord, if I may, don't you wish to reconsider all this. I fear for your safety, for if the Sultan learns about this, he would most likely disapprove."

"I know, Quick-Shot, I'm just praying that he doesn't find out."

"But what if you do fall in love with this woman? How would you return home then? You know you'll never see her again once you leave Arendelle."

"… What am I going to do?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ali? It's me, Elsa, and Olaf. Can we come in?"

I open the door to see both of them. The second my eyes met Elsa's, lips flash an instant smile as if by instinct. "Hello, your m- majesty."

"Hi Ali, I was just wondering if Sabah was still here."

Sabah came when she heard her name. She looks at Elsa timidly, then she looks at Olaf who was smiling (but also looks as if he had been crying). "Sabah," I said, "would you like to say something to Olaf?"

"Olaf," she starts, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't want you to get in trouble. I was just… just a bully to you."

"That's okay, Sabah." Olaf says. "I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Of course not!" Sabah says.

"See Olaf, everything is okay." Elsa says. "Now! Why don't you two go outside and play."

Sabah's face brightens. She flies on top of Olaf's head and bows to Elsa. "Yes, your majesty! Gladly. Come on Olaf, let's play something else."

"Okay!" Olaf says, completely back to his former overjoyed self.

They both were just about to leave, but then Sabah taps Olaf to stop. "Oh, and your majesty?" Elsa nods upward. "While we play outside, why don't you play with Ali _inside_?" She leaps into the air and flies away fast snicker. Olaf follows laughing as well.

I'm a little afraid to look at Elsa at the moment. I can just feel the heat radiating off her cheeks (heat? from her? that's ironic). Quick-Shot sighs, "She's so naughty, I swear."

Elsa jerks her head towards me, "I guess my business here is done. I got to go now, Ali. Before tonight, I need to go and check how the guest are doing."

I laugh. "You don't have to excuse yourself like that to me. If you want to go, then just go. I don't mind." She shrugs and smiles. I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." She places her hand on top of mine. I can feel my body freezing up again. She lets go and leaves my room. As her footsteps fade away from the halls, I stand there breathless.

"Your feelings for her are growing," Quick-Shot says. "Just remember what your father would think."

* * *

"Do you _ever_ wear anything that's not blue?" Anna's been helping me pick out a dress for this date. She's been going through every outfit and always had something to criticize. "How about green? Don't you have _one _green dress, or maybe even pink?"

"Anna, blue is my color. I can't picture myself wearing anything that's not any shade of blue."

"*Sigh* Whatever. Fine, then how about this one? It's nice and has this beautiful red cape."

"A cape? I don't want to look like a queen this time, Anna. I want to look like a woman. Just like what Kristoff said, I want Ali to see me as Elsa, not the Queen of Arendelle. I want him to see me for who I am."

"Okay… Then what about this one?"

"That's way too puffy. How can I even sit with that?"

"But just think about the curves! _Ooh, my hips are here, my hips are there._ You'll definitely get a hoot from all the guys." We both laugh.

"You know what, I'm just going to wear this one." I pull out a navy blue dress with a simple design. I go behind the curtain and put it on. It's long and goes down to my ankles. "It's nice and modest. Don't you think?"

Anna looks it over. "Hmm, a little too modest." She snatches the top zipper that's on my collarbone and yanks it down, revealing my chest and hint of cleavage. "There! That's more like it."

"Anna! I am not going to expose myself like that!"

"You said you wanted him to see you for _who you are_."

"I didn't mean like that. I want his eyes to stay on my face." I rezip my zipper.

"Fine, be that way."

"Do you still think I look good in this?"

"Elsa, you should never ask me that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll always think you're beautiful, no matter what you wear."

"What about Ali?"

"If he really likes you, you can wear an old and dusty farmer's outfit, and he would still look at you as the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

I smile at her. Anna always knows what to say. "What time are we suppose to get there?"

"Eight." I look at the clock; it's seven-thirty. We better hurry.

* * *

We barely ever enter the actual city. Even though the palace gates have been open for half a year now, I can never make time out of my busy schedule to visit the places in Arendelle. The restaurant we're heading to, Sjømat Cuisine, has a special room in the upper level that Anna and Kristoff had not only reserved but also decorated it. I'm still surprised with the effort these two are putting in just for Ali and me. They must really want this whole relationship thing to work out.

Entering the cuisine now, everyone in the room stands up. "The Queen! The Queen is here!" some of them shout.

"Please, everyone. Settle back down. I merely wish to dine here, like you all." Everyone sits back down. But I can still feel their eyes wondering at me as I walk. Can't I ever just go somewhere without being a freaking spectacle. We talk to owner who showed us to the stairs. As we go up, my heart starts beating faster. Kristoff had already escorted Ali here before, so I know they're waiting for us. This is the first time I've ever went on a date. That's the same for Ali. We both have no experience with any of this, and I'm as nervous as I was back in my coronation.

Reaching up to the upper floor, my jaws dropped as I see the room. Anna and Kristoff had done an amazing job with the decorations. The whole place was decorated in red and blue, and there were candles as well as little ice sculptures around the place. I can definitely see the theme of this place.

Ali and Kristoff were both sitting at a single table for two. Funny, it looks like _they're _on a date right now. They both got up as we walk in. Ali was dressed in an arabian style outfit that's composed of a long shirt that covers the front and back of his knees but was cut from the sides. He also had on a vest and a new pair of long, slender boots. All in black of course!

Kristoff and Anna were also dressed up. I believe they were also going on a date, but I don't see a second table. "Where are you two going to sit?" I ask Anna.

"Downstairs. This room is just for you and your hot date."

"Nice pun."

"What pun?"

"Nevermind."

They walk up to us. Kristoff goes over and kisses Anna. I just look at Ali who looked unsure what to do. "Hello Elsa." He bows to me.

"You know, you don't have to bow to me. We're friends now Ali."

"If everything goes right, you two will soon be more than friends," Kristoff says.

Ali laughs (rather nervously). "Shall we take a seat?" he asks.

"Yes please." I replied.

Anna faces me, "While you two get cozy, Krissy and I will go down now. We'll come back up in two hours."

"Two hours! Why so long?"

"That's how long most dates are." What am I suppose to do in two hours? Eating will just take thirty minutes at most. I guess we're going to have to talk _a lot_.

Ali and I walk over to the table now. "Kristoff says that dinner will be served in ten minutes. Anna already told the chef what you like. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. That's perfectly fine." Sitting down, I'm not sure what to say now. Ali looking around at the decorations, but he also looks uncomfortable right now. The awkward silence goes on for 1 minute. 2 minutes. 5 minutes. "So, um, ahem…" He focuses his eyes on me. "I.. don't really know what we're suppose to be doing right now." I said bluntly.

"Elsa?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did you really wanted to do this?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you really wanted to go out on a date? Or did Anna and Kristoff just talked you into it?" I look at him, stunned at his words. "Cause I don't want to force you to drag this on, if you really don't want this."

"No no no!" I said frantically. "I'm just nervous, Ali. I do want this."

"Okay. That's all I want to make sure." I smile and look down. I feel so out of it. I'm really not doing a real good job at this whole dating thing. Maybe I should give up. I don't think I can do this…. No Elsa. You never do anything for yourself. Everyone's trying to help you to have a little joy in your life, and you're just blowing it all off. You need to believe in yourself.

"Hey, Ali, um… so how's your day?"

"Well it went pretty good, but you know that don't you. I mean, you were pretty much was there for most of it."

I laugh. "How about when I wasn't there? Anything else you did?"

"I ran into Anna in the morning. We talked for a bit. Then um, I also had to go and apologize to some of the people that Sabah threw water balloons at." I laugh again. "Oh and I was snooping around in the royal library." He smiles sheepishly.

"At least you're honest about it," I said with a grin.

"What about your day?"

"Well, nothing special, except that I met my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes. I have a cousin from Corona named Rapunzel. Since my isolation, Anna and I had never got to see our relatives from there, and Rapunzel actually went missing when she was a baby and didn't return until a few years ago, so we never got to know her."

"Wow. Interesting. What's it like to meet her? Is she like, you know, part of the family now?"

"Why yes. She is my cousin. Of course she's family. She's somewhat like a distant sister." (Ironic, considering that's how it was like with Anna and me before.)

"I see. I was just curious, because I don't have any relatives."

"None?"

"None, whatsoever."

"So it's really just you and your father and brother."

"Technically; if you don't include Quick-Shot and Sabah."

I'm really feeling sympathy for this guy. His family doesn't show any real love to him. I at least had parents who loved and supported me for most of my life. "I wish you didn't have to put up with all this. I wish your life was easier."

"We all want something to change in our lives. That's how the world works."

"But that doesn't mean you can't do anything about it. Maybe you can make that change somehow?"

He looks rather stunned at what I said and sits there pondering. "You know what, Ali. Nevermind that. We're suppose to be having fun, not talk about all these serious, life-size matters."

"You're right. Let's talk about something else." … Silence…

"So, um…." I can't think of anything else to say. Ali's also trying to come up with something, but I guess his mind is as blank as mine.

"Do we have to keep talking?" I look at him curiously. "I mean, you know, why are we forcing ourselves to talk if we have nothing to say?"

"Cause that's what everybody does on dates."

"This whole dating thing really isn't fair to the quiet people."

I giggle, "That's so true." We continue to smile at each other. I really enjoy the way his eyes just shimmer like the bay at a calm, sunny day. Even though we're not talking anymore, our eyes are busy communicating different emotions to each other. His smile is so genuinely real, and his whole self just shines with compassion. He's definitely much more than a pretty face!

"Dinner is here," says a voice. I snap out of my trance to see a middle-aged waiter at the door, carrying two silver platters.

"Alright," Ali says. "I'm starving!" So am I.

We spend a long forty-minutes eating. For some reason, I was eating much slower and didn't pay a lot of attention to the food. Ali and I would chat every now and then about the most unusual (and rather pointless) of things. First we talk about the difference of Arabian and European foods,. Then we started talking about the decorations and how Anna and Kristoff were enjoying their newly engaged relationship. We even started making stupid jokes about some of the guests back at the palace. I didn't even consider the fact that I'm still a queen and I'm suppose to act very "lady-like and sophisticated" 24/7.

"-and not just that, she and Flynn always carry a frying pan around, and no it's not for cooking," I said.

"Then why the hell do they have it?"

"As a weapon."

"A weapon?" Ali chuckles.

"A weapon!" I replied back, also laughing uncontrollably.

"Who uses a frying pan as a weapon?"

"I *gasp* don't know." We both can't control ourselves. I almost fell off my chair, laughing so loudly that I even snorted. I stop when that happened and hold my nose. Ali also stops and looks at me. My whole face feels like it's on fire. But then I see grin on his face as he snickers. "It's not funny," I said, feeling humiliated.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," he bows his head (still grinning), "but that actually kind of is." I don't think so. I snorted. That's embarrassing! I feel like total pig right now. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, Elsa. Everyone snorts when they laugh too hard. In fact, I've snorted so many times that Sabah even calls me the prince of camels."

I frown at him.

"Get it?" he says. "Cause a camel snorts?" He looks at me with an awkward a smile comes on my face, and I laugh again.

I don't even know what time it is anymore. Only when Anna and Kristoff came did I realize how long it's been. What was supposedly two hours felt like twenty minutes for me. I can't believe just how fast time can fly.

"You two are having a lot of fun," Anna says. "We could hear all the laughs from downstairs."

"Really?" I said. "Could everyone else hear us?"

"Everybody!" Kristoff replies. "Even the waiter who served you was talking about the way you two were looking at each other. There's already rumors spreading about the 'Queen's new romance'."

"Oh boy, this could be bad," I said.

"Why, Elsa? What's wrong if the people know about this?" Anna says.

"Because, people will start speculating things very quickly." I replied.

"Also," Ali says, "because I'm Arab, this could lead to some racial dilemmas among some of them. I bet some people will go berserks if they learn that their queen is dating an 'infidel'."

"Ali don't call yourself that," I said. "That word doesn't hold any weight on you."

"It's still the word used to describe me here," he says, "and since I might not be liked some of your people, this could lead to some nasty conflicts in the future." His tone changes, "You sure this date was a good idea?"

I stand up and stare down hard at him. "If you think that I'm going to give up on this just because of what some racist bastards are going to judge me as queen, then you've gone berserks. _I'm queen, god damn it!_ I can do whatever I want, and no one in Arendelle can say otherwise!" Everyone is silent now. The only sound in the room was that of my heavy breathing as I still stood, flustered with anger. It's rare for me to feel so mad like this, but this is just _ridiculous_. Ali was actually going to let all this end? After all that just happened? Not only have we gain so much trust and fondness of each other, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. Even if I don't love him, I'll never let go of our friendship. That's for sure.

"Elsa," Ali stands up now. I start to feel vulnerable as he walks around the table and comes next to me. I guess I'm still a little intimidated knowing about his powers, but I trust him now so much that I don't feel threatened by him. He faces me eye-to-eye and traces his fingers down my arm. "I'm not going to give up on you. I like you." A shiver goes down my spine when he says that. Even though he just said _like_, it's the best feeling in the world to hear that.

"I like you too," I whispered. I turn my head and see Anna smiling at me. Kristoff is also giving a thumbs-up at us. "So, should we get going? It's late," I said trying to change the subject.

* * *

We're walking back from the restaurant now. I have to admit; this was really fun. Father would never allow me to mingle with friends late at night, and he would _definitely_ disapprove of me building a close friendship with this girl. Not only is dating technically forbidden outside of the arranged courtships he would set up for Abdullah and me over the past few years (and trust me, if there's anything my brother and I have in common these days, it's that we both have no interest in most of those spoiled and deceitful princesses back home), but the fact that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are all Europeans would also put father in a rage that would literally set Agrabah on fire.

Going through Arendelle's bridges, I can see how awake the city is at night. Very different from home, where everyone sleeps early in order to wake before dawn. Elsa and Anna are both walking ahead while Kristoff and I are pacing behind. The sisters continue to talk among themselves, describing each others dates. I could still pick up a few things here and there through some of their gestures and a few words I can pick up. I can tell right away that these two keep nothing from each other. One tells the other about everything and describes every detail. I even started blushing when I realized that Elsa was telling Anna all the intimate feelings that go through her head when we touch. They would also turn around and look at us every now and then; the way that Elsa would smile at me makes me blush so badly.

"I think this date went well for you two," Kristoff says.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Hey, uh, not trying to be nosey or anything, but what do you think about Elsa now?"

"Not sure."

"Okaay, so how much do you like her now?"

"A lot."

"Enough to be considered love?"

"I don't think so… I hope not."

Kristoff double takes and give me a very surprised look. "What! Why? You had such a great time with her, AND you said that you like her '_a lot'_."

"I know."

"Then don't you even care about her?"

"I do."

"Then what's up with all these split up feelings? Why do you keep going in two different directions?"

"Well…" I tried to begin. Although, I'm not sure if Kristoff is the right person to talk to about this. Then again, it's my fault for even bringing it up, so I can't really do much now. "Even though I really like her, and I mean _really_ like her, it's just that… you know… uh…."

"IT'S JUST WHAT?" Kristoff says. He's trying to speak in a hushed voice so that the girls don't hear us, but that was a little too loud, and Anna turns around.

"Krissy, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah sweetheart, we're just talking about his home. Did you know that they don't even harvest ice there?"

Elsa responds, "Of course, moron, it's a hot desert there. Ice would just melt." They both turn back and continue their own talking, and Kristoff resumes to glaring at me.

"Ali, what's really going on?"

"*Sigh* It's just that, what if _he_ finds out."

"Who's he?"

"My father."

* * *

**I apologize for delaying this chapter for so long. I had some things to do for the last two weeks, and there was barely anytime for this. I know, excuses excuses. When will Metal Quill learn? XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I have to admit, writing a date scene is much harder than I thought.**

**Till Then:**

**Hwyl Fawr**


	13. Why Doesn't he Love me Anymore?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Why Doesn't he Love me Anymore?**

I rub my eyes. Feeling so tired, I just want this meeting to end. All the rulers have gathered in a room at one of the towers. In the room was a long table, where I was sitting at the front end (as usual). It's almost 10:00, and we've been here for three hours now. I'm starting to regret staying up late last night, but then again, how could I? I had a lot of fun back at our date.

Anyway, here I am, listening to politics while all these old rulers ramble. Technically, I'm the youngest ruler here. Though, Ali is also the same age as me, he's only representing his father. He and Weasel are the only two people here who are not actual rulers. I still don't know why either of their kings did not wish to attend this. Although, I could care less for the king of Weselton, but I am a little curious about this so called Cassim. I don't know much about him, and I don't understand why he hasn't shown up in the last two gatherings. There's definitely a good reason not to trust him. Heck, even Ali doesn't seem too fond of him, and that's his father.

"I don't see how you're going to expand your kingdom, Richard. You clearly don't have the money," says one of the rulers.

"I have no choice. With the growing number of markets, we need more space," says King Richard.

"Well, maybe you should focus more on fixing up all those markets _before_ making new ones. I've been to Ireland, and none of your markets are doing well," says King Ivan.

"It's not my fault. None of these merchants are well trained. Hmm, I suppose I can raise the taxes some more for business education."

"What?" exclaimed King Harold of the Southern Isles, "Aren't your people already taxed enough? You'll drive them all into poverty."

Richard reflects on this for a minute. "It appears that they will have to make a sacrifice for the good of the kingdom."

"You can't do that!" says a voice. Everyone turns their head towards Ali.

Richard narrows his eyes, "What do you mean I can't do that?"

Ali darts his eyes around the room. Everyone is glaring at him for some reason. "They're _your_ people. _You_ are responsible for their well being, your highness. How could you think about putting the city's needs above the needs of its people. The city is meant for them, not the other way around." Richard seems to be offended by this. I pursed my lips, realizing that Ali still isn't welcomed among most of these people.

"You best keep your thoughts to yourself, boy," says one king from the back with a hoarse voice. "This has nothing to do with your kingdom, and you're not even a king. Your words have no value here."

"That is not true," I spoke. "Prince Ali has as much rights to speak about this as you, your highness."

"Does he really?" asks the duke of Weaselton. My stomach tightens as I hear his annoying voice. "I beg to differ, my lady. A prince is by no means an equal next to a king. And furthermore, this infidel's so called Agrabah has not been in the picture for more than 20 years, whereas King Michael here had attended four peace gatherings himself. In other words, 40 years."

I exclaimed, "Weaselton. What have I said about using that word?"

"My apologies your majesty," he says but also smirks. "However, you are diverting from the point. Prince Ali can't just come into this and expect to undo the 20 year absence of his father in just two days." Almost everyone is nodding their heads. Ali lowers his head and looks down at the his hands, tightening his jaws.

"He is not to blame for his father," rebuts King Harold. "Besides, isn't the purpose of these deciannual meetings is to forget the grudges and misgivings of the past, so that we can move on for the future?"

"That may be so," says Richard, "but I do believe that this boy's status will not do him justice here. Being a prince whose representing a negligent kingdom (a kingdom that's not even on the motherland, mind you), I believe that it's only fair that he is not privileged to attend this meeting." What! I can't believe what I'm hearing. How can they be so unforgiving to him? All he did was stood up for something he believed in.

"I do not approve of that," I said. "Prince Ali does not have to carry his father's burden to this table. Even though he's not a king, neither are you, Duke." Weasel grunts and wrinkles his nose at me. "Afterall, he is one of us, right?"

"Preposterous!" says Michael at the back. "An Arab? One of us? I think not!"

"He is right, my lady," says Richard. "He may be a 'brethren', but that doesn't make him in the same circle as the rest of the league. This league may be international, but it was intended for our land, not his." He crosses his arms and many rulers continue to nod their heads and agree. Some are even praising him for his "words of wisdom". Ugh, I can't stand them anymore. "And may I remind you, Queen Elsa, that you are to be fair and just as the host ruler."

I give him a questioning look, "Why do you say that? What have I done that wasn't fair?"

"You're giving Prince Ali leniency from all this. Don't start letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement." My eyes widen. I was surprised by what he said. Do they know about last night?

"Oooh yes, your highness," says Weasel, looking completely overjoyed. "We know about your little evening with this sand lover." I clench my teeth. "You and Ali are becoming very good friends. But that doesn't make him anymore higher from where he stands. And that, everyone, is not very high." My blood is boiling while my face is pink. I'm blushing from their discovery, but furious from their arrogance. I rise up from my seat, leaning forward and putting my hands on the table. I'm not letting this go on any further.

"What happens in my personal life is absolutely irrelevant to my role as Queen. For everyone here, Prince Ali is to be seen as what he has arrived here as: a representative of Sultan Cassim from Agrabah. That means you will all treat him like you would treat his father. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal clear," hisses the Duke. He glances over at Richard and gives a rather deceitful grin. Richard returns the smirk with his own. I don't like where this is going.

"Well then. I guess we'll just have to vote," Richard chimes. "That is a rule; isn't it not, your majesty?" My stomach twists up now. It is a rule. If any member in the meeting is deemed to be hostile, decietful, or just plain unwelcomed, than the whole table is allowed to vote on whether he/she stays or goes. I look over at Ali and see that he still has his head down. My heart saddens to see him like this. He shouldn't deserve that. He didn't do anything wrong! What's wrong with these people?

Okay, so all Ali needs is just one-fourth of the members (including me) to vote for him to stay. That's it! There's no way he's getting kicking out. Not everyone here is a complete bully. Right?

Here we go. "For all of those in favor of Prince Ali staying, raise their hand." I shot my hand up high (and accidently shot an ice blast at the ceiling, freezing that spot up). King Harold raises his hand and so does my uncle, King William. How many people are here again? Twelve (not including Ali). What's twelve divided by four?... No. We're one short. "Is that it? Someone? Anyone? Think about this for a second?" I said frantically, "No one has ever been kicked out of any of these meetings since the establishment of the league. Is this _really_ going to be the first one? One the premises of race?" Everyone is giving me confused looks. "Oh don't act as if that's not the case. This is _all_ about racism. You won't admit it, but it's true. An Arab among white people is too much for you all isn't it?" I was now huffing with anger.

Ali gets up now, but something happens when he does. The fire from the candles at the center erupts and grow twice as high. There is even a roar that came from the flames. A drop of sweat runs down Richard's forehead as Ali stares at him. But then, he turns away. The fire simmers down as Ali walks around the table. He was walking towards the exit behind me, but he stops right next to me. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't have the courage to look at him. I feel so ashamed from how they treated him, and I just couldn't look him straight in the eye. He puts a gentle, warm hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Elsa," he says softly. "For standing up for me." He continues on walking out through the door. Everyone is silent now.

"Psht. Infidel," says that despicable duke.

I glare at him, then Richard, then everyone else who didn't raised their hand. I'm so angry, I can't even speak. "I- I am so- so- so disappointed and disgusted by all of this. I never thought that leaders today can be so… _cruel_. I'm leaving too!" I storm out of the room, and slam the door.

* * *

"Where did you get all those flowers?" I said. Kristoff had just came back from the forest with a sleigh filled with flowers of all different types and colors.

"It's a present from my family. They wanted to celebrate our engagement."

"Wow, they're so beautiful!"

"But where are we going to put them all?"

"How about the garden? Won't they look beautiful next to the stream."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go plant them in."

"You know, you can just ask one of the servants to do that. You're going to be a prince soon."

"I can do it, Anna. I always do my own work. That's who I am."

"Well then I'm doing it with you."

"Are you sure about that. It's going to be very messy."

"Messy is my middle name. Don't you know that by now?"

Kristoff laughs, and we both go off to the garden. I wrap my arms around his right arm and nuzzle my head against his shoulder.

Before reaching the palace, I spot Hans near the door. Oh how I despise that creep. Kristoff stops as he walks up to us.

"Hello Anna." He narrows his eyes, "Kristoff."

"What do you want?" Kristoff says through his teeth.

Hans' face seems to go through a series of expressions. First it looks angry, then frustrated, then sad (huh?), and then joyful. "I just wanted to congratulate you two for your engagement."

"Thanks," I said. "But we don't need it from you." I glare at him. I still hate him so much for what he tried to do. And I don't mean just part of killing _me_. NO, I meant that he also tried to kill Elsa. Anyone who's heartless enough to kill someone as wonderful as her can never be forgiven.

He stares at the floor very hard, "Very well then," and walks away. I don't know why, but something is different about him.

* * *

I'm now running around the palace. Ali is no where to be found! I checked his room, the library, the courtyard, and the garden; but not a single clue where he went. Oh where could he be? I'm worried now. He's not the kind of person to just run away, right? He has to be somewhere in the palace. I started to retrace my steps. Maybe, he went back to the meeting room? No, he was kicked out. Why would he go back there?... Unless he thought I was still there. I run through the halls. Not sprinting like before, but just briskly walking. Going up the long stairs to the tower is a real pain with heels.

Finally reaching the top, I peer through the small hall that leads to the meeting room. They're all still in there, blabbering on. I hate them so much (except for Uncle and Harold). Wait a minute. Why didn't Aunt Kate attended this meeting. She would have also voted for Ali, and thus reaching the minimum number to let him stay. Nevermind, I still need to find him. But where should I look now?

Hold on. What's up with the walls? Parts of the hallways are baring what at first looks like cracks, but when I look closer at them, they are burn marks. This has to be Ali! But did he do this on purpose? He must have been more upset than I thought.

I look behind me and notice more burn marks down the stairs. Looks like I'm going to have to go back down.

I follow the burn marks down the stairs, through the halls, and to the other side of the palace. Okay, now I'm in small corridor near the kitchen and the living room. There's no reason why he would be in the kitchen, so he's probably in the living room.

I open the door as quiet as possible. Looking around, I spotted him standing in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker. I walk in the room; every step I make echos. Ali turns around and sees me. A warm smile comes on his face. "I didn't think the meeting is already over."

"It's not," I said. "I left not too long after you. I was looking for you everywhere." I stand next to him, watching the fire together. "I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve it."

He sighs. "I can't say I could blame them. This has been going on for hundreds of years. It wasn't going to go away just because I came."

"Still. That doesn't mean it can't be changed." He laughs at this. "I'm serious. We don't have to follow the same mistakes that our ancestors made. We can fix it."

He rolls his head towards me. Smiling, his eyes dart all over my face, even looking down a few times. I blush at all this attention he's giving. But then, he looks at me straight in the eyes. "Elsa, do you really think that if the two of us change, _everyone_ else will follow?"

"It's worth a try."

"I guess." He doesn't sound convinced. I let out a deep breath. He's obviously not ready for this right now. I smile; I'll lecture him later.

I turn and walk towards the couch. I can feel his gaze on me the entire time. I straighten out my dress before sitting down, and then I gesture for Ali to join. He stiffens for a second and looks around, and then he nervously comes and sit next to me. Even though we just had our first date last night, he's still not use to sitting so close to me. I sort of rethought all this. Am I going too fast? It's only been like two days, and not only did I held hands with this guy but also dated him. Two days ago, I would never see myself be so close with any man. This is so bizarre!

Everything's silent now. The sound now is the flickering of the fire. While I stare at Ali, he keeps his eyes down. I wonder what's in his mind? He would often do this. Looking away and ponder. I can't help but enjoy watching him do this. It's so interesting. He's so interesting. I feel very odd. It feels like something is in my chest, but it's erupting to get out. It's not pain. It's not fear. It's not even happiness! Whatever this feeling is, it's really strong. I feel like my whole body is screaming for something, but what?

However, in the next second, that feelings gone. As fast as it came, it left. Strange!

"Hey Elsa?" I snap out of my trance. "What's it like? To have Anna?"

"Huh? Why do ask?"

"I- I just want to know. She's always there for you, and you two have this amazing bond."

I stare at the ceiling. "Having Anna as a sister… is like having an angel by my side. She loves me so much, and.. she does whatever she can just to make me happy. Also, since I'm her big sister, I watch after her. I always try to make sure that she's safe. This isn't easy when you're cursed." I look at my hand, watching ice waves form around it. "If I could change one thing in my life. It would be that I never had these powers. All they ever did for me was separate me from the most important thing in my life: Anna."

"You really care about her."

"She's my little sister. Of course I do."

Ali sighs. "If only Abdullah would be more like you."

I look at him curiously. "You really miss your brother, don't you?"

"Miss him?" he shoots a stare at me. "There's nothing to miss of him. He's nothing but a selfIsh man. All he cares about is himself."

"Ali. Maybe that's not the case. You said he changed after his mother died. Maybe that's what gotten into him."

"That doesn't mean he had to shut me out like that," Ali's voice becomes angry with each word. "She's my mother too, you know. Why does he ignore me? There's no reason for him to do that. I know there's another reason behind all this." Ali's now off the couch and pacing around the room. While he talks, something else is happening. Red flares are coming out of his clothes, and even the fire from the fireplace is beginning to flicker faster and faster.

I try to calm him down. "Ali. Please. Just take it easy."

"Take what easy? The fact that _my_ brother doesn't love me anymore. I used to always look up to him. I used to always want to be just like him in every way." He puts his hand on his chest. "LOOK AT ME NOW!" he roars. "I'm the very person he used to been! I took everything I know about his old self and made it who I am!" Fire came from the floor behind him and launches up to his head, forming a silhouette of someone. It doesn't look like Ali, that's for sure. It's taller and has longer hair. But it leaves in the next instance.

Now I'm really scared. He's losing control over his powers. "Ali! Please calm down. Think of something else… Think of me, and how I care about you."

Everything goes quiet again. The fireplace is now completely extinguished, and now the room was barely lit. "You're right. You are.. so much more caring than him." He gasps out a laugh, but it sounds more like a cry. "You don't even know me that well, and you already care for me more than my own _brother_. What does that make him?"

"I don't know, but let's just sit back down. I- I'll get you something to drink. Would you like some tea, or maybe some hot chocolate?"

"It's fine, Elsa. I don't want anything." He raises his head up from it's lowered position. Looking at my eyes, his are glistening with a thin coat of water.

My face softens, "Ali."

He couldn't look at me anymore. He closes those wet eyes and turns his head to the other side. "Why doesn't he love anymore?" he asks.

I didn't respond. I don't what to say. I have no answer for him.

"Why?" he growls.

I hold my breath. Everything feels tensed right now. Even the air feels so thick.

"A- Ali!" I whispered. My hands are in front of my body but trembling. Something feels very bad right now. I can feel it. He's about to lose control again.

"WHYYY!" he shouts and stomps his foot on the floor.

In that instance, a circle of flames appear around him. It fires out all around him and expands rapidly. I put my hands in front of my face. A large wall of ice comes in front of me.

The fire blast rages closer and closer to me. Then it collides with the ice barrier and explodes into vapors and an unstoppable force.

"ALI" I shout.

The blast's force throws me back. I fly fast through the air and slam into the wall. The impact vibrates my whole body as I stare, blankly but wide-eye, at Ali, who looks back at me, horrified. That's the last thing I see before everything goes black.


	14. Collisions After Explosions

****Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.****

* * *

**Collisions After Explosions**

"Hahaha."

"Really mature, Anna." Kristoff wipes bits of soil off his face.

"Sorry Krissy. It was an accident. Really."

"Uh huh, yeah right." I laugh even more. It was totally on purpose! I just couldn't help myself. It's funny to mess with Kris-

"Hey!" A spat of dirt shot me straight in the face.

"Woops. Sorry lovebug." Kristoff looks at me with that cunning smile.

"Okay wiseguy. You asked for it." I scoop a handful of more dirt and chug it as fast as I could. Kristoff lunges to the side and grabs his own handful of dirt before running behind a bush. "Come out, Krissy," I sang. "You don't want to face me like a man?"

"Oh, so that's how we're gonna play huh." He stands up now, exposing himself from behind the bush. Before he could do anything, I already had my dirt ball ready and throw it right at his face. He stood there, face completely covered now except for his mouth. "You sly fox," he says, but I couldn't see his eyes. I laugh so hard that I fall… into the stream!

"Waah," I yelled.

"Anna!"

Kristoff pulls me out of the cold water. "If it makes you feel any better," he starts. "At least all the mud's off your face."

I narrow my eyes at him. My teeth are clattering. "It's… not…. f- funny."

"I know. I'm sorry." He takes his jacket off and puts it on me. Then, he embraces me and rubs my back. "Next time we do this, let's make sure it's not winter."

"You… think." I said, still shivering.

"Let's get you inside before you get sick."

"Don't worry… I've suffered worse."

"Don't remind me!" Kristoff says this with a rather hard tone. He still hasn't got over what happened six months ago. Seriously, I know he and Elsa care about me so much, but the fact that these two just won't stop thinking about that moment is really annoying. I get it. They both got scared when I got frozen, but I'm okay now. They really don't have to get all freaked out anytime I hurt myself. It's more hurtful for me when I have to see Elsa start crying for no reason or Kristoff looking at me with those shaky eyes.

We get into the palace halls. "We should go to the living room," Kristoff says. "You can lie down on the couch and warm up next to the fire."

"You know, if you just kiss me, I'll be fine."

"True love's kiss may thaw a frozen heart, but it won't dry you up."

"Just kiss me, stupid!" I grab the back of his neck and pull him to my lips. I don't care if his face is still muddy. I forget all about my cold, wet state as our lips lock. After a long moment, he cups my cheek with his hand, stroking it with his fingers.

"Happy?" he says.

"Mmhmm!" I brush my nose against his. He smiles at me, a smile that can make any girl faint.

_BOOM_

"What was that?"

"Sounds like it came from the living room!"

* * *

All I saw when the vapors dispersed was her pained face as Elsa was thrown against the wall. I couldn't believe what I did. She falls down, limp. My legs are trembling. What have I done? How could I have let this happened? She's not moving a muscle. Oh no. Please don't let it be that! God please, I beg you. Don't let it end like this. Please!

The burnt doors burst open, and so many people came at once. Kai, Gerda, other servants, Anna, and Kristoff.

"ELSAAA" Anna cries. She runs to her fallen sister, but Kai pulls her off to check Elsa. I pace in circles. What have I done! Pulling my hair, I breath faster and faster.

After what seemed to be the longest three seconds of my life, Kai breaths in one deep sigh. "She's alive." Alive! Oh thank god! I fall to my knees, holding them. I try to control my shaking. "Get the medical staff," Kai tells the servants, "NOW!"

Two small hands grasp my shoulders. I look up to see Anna's tear stricken face. "What happened?" I didn't replied. I couldn't reply. My throat's too dry, and my jaws' trembling. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she shakes me violently. My head rocks back and forth hard.

"Anna stop!" Kristoff yells. "Let me do it. Just calm down." Anna looks at Kristoff with unbelievable pleading eyes, but then lets go of me. Kristoff kneels on one knee and puts his face close to mine. "Ali," he says, "you need to tell us everything. We need to know what happened to Elsa, to help her."

I close my eyes tightly, trying to recall everything. There was only one thought in my mind. "It's my fault! I-I-I- lost contro- over my p-powers. I did this. I *gasp* hurt her."

"Okay," Kristoff nods. "Thank you."

"How could you lose control like that?" Anna shouts. "You're the one claiming that you've been able to hone in your curse for years and was even going to teach Elsa the same! Did you lie to us?"

"No." I said softly.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Anna, leave him alone. He's just as scared for Elsa as you are." Kristoff hugs Anna from behind. "Ali, maybe you should go for now. Just calm yourself down and stay out of trouble." I can't do that. What about Elsa?

"I'm not leaving until I know that Elsa is okay." I said.

"I'm sorry, Prince Ali," Kai says, walking up to me. "While her majesty is unconscious, I cannot take chances. You are to remain away from the Queen until she or Princess Anna says otherwise."

My jaws drop. I look at Anna, who was still in Kristoff's arms and has her arms crossed. "Sorry, Ali. But I can't trust you right now. Just go away."

* * *

"Urgh"

My body aches. My backside especially is really hurting. I open my eyes, but everything is blurry. I can see the three figures in the blur. One of them holds the uncanny resemblance of my sister. While I try to understand what they're saying, my vision slowly clears up.

It turns out that I'm back in my bed. The other figures happen to be Kai and the royal doctor; also Kristoff was sitting near the window. "She's waking up!" I hear Anna saying.

When I try to get up, my back screams at me, and the doctor put his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back down. "Easy, your majesty. You are still injured and must remain in bed."

"How bad am I hurt?"

"Not very bad, I must say. For being thrown into a solid wall with fire, you got off pretty lucky."

"Is anything broken on her?" Anna says.

"No, fortunately. The only injuries you've gotten were a bunch of bruises on your back."

"Thank goodness," Kai says. "I can't believe we were _that _lucky. If anything were to happen to her majesty, Arendelle would be devastated. But how? How did her majesty not break even a single bone from that?"

The doctor says, "Oh, it was all in the rear."

"What?" Kai says.

"Her majesty is very fortunate to have a large gluteus maximus to cushion the impact. Hehe" Kai scowls at the doctor. "Sorry. Too soon?"

"Very!" Kai replies. Anna's resisting the urge to laugh.

"When can I get back to my duties?" I said.

"After tomorrow morning," says the doctor, "You need to rest tonight."

"Wait! What time is it?"

"A little after eight in the evening."

I blink. I was out for that long?

"Don't worry Elsa," Anna says, "I took care of everything while you were gone."

"Thanks Anna." I look back at Kai and the doctor. "Thank you for everything, doctor. Kai, you can go and pay him his bill. I wish to be with alone with my family." It feels so good to say _family_ now, instead of just _sister_.

"How are you feeling, Elsa?" Kristoff walks over.

"Still hurt, but I can move."

"No," Anna says, "You stay in bed, young lady. If you need anything, ask us."

*Sigh* "Alright." Anna stands there, staring at me with wide eyes, before sitting next to me on my bed.

"Elsa…" her voice is shakey. "I thought you were dead."

My eyes soften.

"When we came in the room," she continued. "You were.. lying there. Face down. I couldn't tell if you were breathing. The whole place was just ashes. And- and the way Ali was looking at you… it's like he just killed you!"

"Anna." She pulls me in. I wince at the pain my shoulders give. She starts sobbing without stop. "Anna, please. Don't cry. Everythings okay."

"Yeah, I know that. *Snif* But you still scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. It's Ali's."

"No it's not! I was the one to bring up the whole thing about his brother. He got angry the more he talked about him. Somehow, that made him lose control."

"Like you and fear," Kristoff says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, kind of like that. At least my powers protected me from the blast."

"And at least your big butt protected you from the crash," Anna says, laughing faintly.

"Hey!" I remarked. "Your butt's bigger."

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Nuh uh."

"Yea huh."

"Krissy," Anna turns to Kristoff. "Which one of us has the bigger butt?"

Kristoff freezes. He looks between me and Anna. "I- uh well- haha uhh." His face begins to turn red. I can never not laugh whenever Anna pulls him into awkward situations.

"Come on, Kristoff. Answer the question."

"Uhh, can't I just say that both of have the same size."

"Nope," I said. "As your queen, I order you to give us your honest answer."

"Hey, that's not fair," he says. "You can't just use your- your queenliness like that."

"Oh yes I can. No one can tell me how I use my authority." I smirk. Kristoff sighs then gives Anna a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, honey. But yours is definitely the rounder one." Anna gasps then turns her body around.

"I can't believe this," she crosses her arms and pouts to the wall.

"Hey hey, don't be like that," Kristoff says. "It's not a bad thing, really… I like big butts."

"Not want to hear it," Anna says.

"Anna relax," I said. "Kristoff's just said that because he didn't want to get on my bad side."  
"Huh?" they both said.

I continue, "You know I got the bigger tush. But how would that look like if Kristoff said that to me. Of course he was just doing what was right." Kristoff looks completely confused, but Anna turns towards him.

"Aww. You're so sweet, Krissy."

"I am? Uhh, yeah of course I am."

"I don't think so," comes a voice. I look over and see that Olaf was also here. He was standing near the dresser with Sabah and Quick-Shot. "I don't think Kristoff's sweet. Last time I checked, he tasted rather salted."

"She didn't mean literally, flakehead," Kristoff snaps.

"Hold on," I interrupted. "Where's Ali?"

"We don't know," Anna says. "He left after Kai and I- well… forbid him to come near you." she says, smiling as innocent as she could and shrugging her shoulders.

"You did WHAT!" If I had fire powers, I would be blasting this whole place now.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad at him and scared for you."

"But it wasn't his fault! I told you that."

"Not back then. We didn't know what to think. Back then, all we could do was get you to safety and prevent anything else from happening to you."

"She's right, Elsa," Kristoff says. "Even if Ali didn't mean to, we still had to make sure that it wasn't on purpose. Ali could have been lying for all we knew."

"Well, he wasn't! Now I want you all to go and find him. I want to speak with him. _Alone_."

"Okay then, we'll go find him," Kristoff says. "You better lie back down and rest for now."

He and Anna both leave the room. I look over at the three magical friends. Olaf is staring at himself in the mirror, Quick-Shot is looking out the window, and Sabah is sitting on the desk and… was writing? She was wearing my reading glasses and is scribbling something on a notepad using her wings like hands. "Sabah what are you doing?"

"Just taking notes."

"On what?"

"On the whole 'butt' thing. There's no telling just how many jokes I can make with this goldmine." I shake my head. This girl really likes to make trouble.

"My lady," Quick-Shot says. "If I may, I wish to speak for Ali's case. He has not lost control over his powers like that for more than four years now. However, the frustration that's been building up around his relationship with his brother had been growing greatly for some time, and that caused him to accidentally release all those bottled up emotions in one wave of fire. Please, your highness. Ali did not mean to cause this injury to you. If anything, he had been so worried about you afterwards. He even broke down and cr-"

"It's okay Quick-Shot! You don't need to vouch for him. I'm not mad at Ali."  
"Then why do you wish to speak with him?"  
"I just have to get something off my chest."

"Easier than getting it off your booty," Sabah says. "Cause it's much smaller."

I scowl at that sorry little bird. Who the hell is she to judge _my_ body.

"Sabah," Quick-Shot hisses, "I demand you to keep your beak shut until we're done talking."

"Okay," Sabah says and looks down.

Wow. She actually listens to him almost like how she would to Ali. I guess he's really is an older brother to her. "My lady, you should also know that Ali has feeling for you."

"He does?"

"Yes. He's very fond of you."

Sabah looks at him. "What are you doing?" she whispers.

He continues, "He likes you very much, but that could be a risk to him. You see, his fathe-" Before he could go on, Sabah jumps onto his head and covers his mouth with her wings.

"Hehe, don't worry what he's blabbering about. He's just paranoid." Even though he's already made of fire, Quick-Shot's face looks like it's heating up.

"Mm H- I- br-," he muffles. "_Sabah!_" he manages to say through.

"Aww. He loves me!" Sabah snuggles her head on top of his, but Quick-Shot's head looks like it's vibrating. His eyes were flaring with anger.

"GET OFF!" he booms.

"Why?"

"Sabah, just get off of him," I said. She flies off, and Quick-Shot strikes a death stare at her.

"Insolent brat!" he scolds.

"Insensitive snob," she rebuts.

"Troublemaking squawk."

"Partypooping slinky."

"Good-for-nothing nat!"

"Enough!" I said. They both stop and look at me. "You two are not helping! Look, Quick-Shot, if there's any problem that Ali has with anything, he can tell me personally. I'll do whatever I can for his sake." He nods to me. "Why don't all three of you go and hang out with Sven? He gets a little lonely when Kristoff's not around." They all agree and leave my room.

I recline back onto my pillows and ponder. Quick-Shot was trying to say something about Ali's father. He was saying that Ali's feelings for me were risky. Ugh, this is so confusing! Why can't things be more straightforward. Doesn't matter right now. I just want to see Ali. He's just been on my mind this whole time.

* * *

Anna and I had split up. We tried looking through the whole palace, but Ali was no where to be found. We figured that Anna would check his ship and I will check the other side of the harbor. The harbor was a big place; he could be anywhere!

There's many people here also. I ran into Hans again, who looked at me weirdly and walked off. I also saw Anna's cousin Rapunzel a while back, talking to her dad about the whole incident with Ali being voted out of the meeting. However, Ali himself is still missing. I hope he didn't ran away. That would be a BIG problem.

Reaching the bridge where I proposed to Anna, I notice some conversation of Kings at one spot. This wouldn't have been too interesting if it wasn't for the fact that that Weasel guys was there. "I tell you, this man is nothing but an abomination. He brings fiery monsters into the same building where we sleep at night, he causes trouble in our peace meetings, AND he had harmed one our rulers. A ruler, by the way, was so smitten by him that she couldn't see her own danger."

Seriously! Does this guy ever quit? He's the real problem here. "Hey Duke!," I called out. "Why don't you look at yourself before judging others. You're worse than any one of Ali's friends."

"Why, I never!"

"I'm sure everyone who was here at her majesty's coronation can vouch that you were more mischievous than Ali's bird, more sly than his snake, and way more deceiving than you claim Ali to be."

"That is true," one of the rulers said. "You did try to have the queen killed, Weaselton."  
"I was just trying to save these people from the storm!"

"You caused the storm!" I said. "You were the one who started chasing her majesty out of her own kingdom."

"Is this true?" said another king.

"Well, um" Weasel attempts to argue this but becomes speechless.

"Now if you excuse, you majesties, I have to go," I said, leaving the group with a smile. That felt good. Going up to all those rulers and talking smack right in that duke's face. Me! An iceman! Telling a duke off… Let's just hope, I don't get beheaded.

Walking back to the palace, I finally see Ali, sitting on top of one of the palace walls. He was just sitting there, with his back against one of the towers, one of his legs is dangling off the edge. "I'm not climbing that," I said that to myself. "Ali!" I called out. He didn't respond. "HEY, PRINCE OF AGRABAH! You've been summoned." Ali slowly moves his head towards me. I can see from a distance, that the skin under his eyes are darkened. He sighs and then jumps off the wall. "Woah, Ali!" I shout, freaking out. Before he hits the ground, fire shot out of his boots, and his falling slows down. "Did… Did you just…" I had no idea what I'm trying to say.

"Yes," he says, weakly, "I can fly."

"That's amazing."

He doesn't respond. His head was lowered, and he had his hands in his pockets. "What do you want, Kristoff?"

"Elsa asked me to bring you. You no longer 'forbidden' to see her."

"Why would she even want to see me. I'm nothing but a danger to her."

"You're really letting all these people get to you. Listen, Elsa knows that it's not your fault. Don't worry about it."  
"I never lose control like that, Kristoff. Not in years! How can I be so sure I won't do it again?"

"Because, you learn from your mistakes. Obviously, talking about your brother right after being kicked out of an important meeting was a bad idea."

"Ha, you ain't kidding." He stares at the moonlit bay. "What's going on with me? I can't stop thinking about Elsa. I never felt these emotions before. Ever since that one night in the garden, I feel like all I want to do is just relive that moment. Over and over again… Why?"

"You did almost kiss her."

Ali closes his eyes. "A kiss. That's it? From a woman that I've barely known. Why would I want such a thing?"

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah. I'm the product of that."

"Huh?"

"My parents fell in love like that, and so did my great great great great great grandparents."

"Your parents, I get, but you really remember all the way back then? What makes them so special than any other number of 'great' grandparents."

"Their love story is THE most cherished tale in all of Arabia. Everyone knows that story. It's like how everyone in Europe knows about Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay. So you can believe that can happen for you and Elsa?"

"I don't know. I never fell in love with any girl before. If it's anything like my love for my mother, then no. I don't love her."

"Oh, that's completely different. Family love and romantic love are two completely different types of true love. If you don't believe me, just ask Anna. She says that her heart feels differently when she's with Elsa other than when she's with me."

"Speaking of Anna, is she still mad at me?"

"Nah, she's gotten over that. Next time you see her, she'll be back to her old flirty self."

"Yeah, hehe," he rubs the back of his neck. "Um, how are you so okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"Your soon-to-be wife flirting with another man."

I laugh. "Relax, she just does that for fun. I know she's not seriously making a move on you. We have that kind of trust with each other. I know well that she can never love another man, just like how I can never love another woman."

"Well, you two sure look happy together. It makes me smile to see you two like that. It make me feel.. hopeful that there is still love in this world."

"You really come from a loveless life, don't you?"

"In my family, love is as good as dead. Ever since mom died."

"Sorry to hear that. I hope you can feel the same kind of love Anna and I have for Elsa one day."

He doesn't reply. He keeps gazing at the bay.

"You should go now. Elsa's waiting for you."

* * *

If only my parents were still alive. I wish I can ask mom about this. I'm going through so many different emotions right now, feelings that collide with each other. I don't even know if what I'm doing is the right thing. I _hope_ this is the right thing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Elsa?"

"Ali?"

"You asked for me?"

"Uh, yes. Come!"

The door opens. There he is! Standing there as handsome as usual. The only light here coming from the moon, his eyes shimmer like a pool of stars. Although, his face looks different. He looks more tired and more gloomy than usual. "Elsa, I'm so sorry for what I did. I- I could have killed you!"

"Don't…" I said. "Just come and sit beside me." He takes his time, stepping softly and slowly as ever. My patience starts to fade away as I wait. When he finally sits down on the bed, he was facing away from me, had his elbows on his knees, and head down.

"Elsa…" I stare at him. Even with a good number of inches between us, I can still feel the heat radiating from his body. I lean closer, feeling more of it. "you have every reason to be mad at me-"

"I'm not mad."

"-I also don't blame you if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you."

"-I just wish that… ugh, I just want you to be okay-"

"I'M FINE!" He jumps back a little and turns his whole body around. "Stop acting as if you're the worst person in the world. You're not!"

"Sorry. It's just that-"

"That's enough. I'm not listening anymore." We sit there now, silent. This time, I'm use to the silence between us now. Before it felt awkward, but now it's more like a break between our conversations. A break where we can stare at each other's eye and just enjoy every feeling in our hearts. "Ali?"

"Yes Elsa."

"What do you want in your life?"

"Huh? Well, I never really thought of that." He looks up to the ceiling. "Really, I just want to live a life where I can be free. No overly large empire to control, no rebels that want to kill you and your family all the time, no father that makes you do whatever he commands and if you don't he'll burn you alive. That's the kind of life I dream of."

"What about love? Have you ever dreamed of romance?"

"Only when I'm asleep."

"Well I dream about it whenever I'm around you." This caught him off guard, as his eyes widen.

"Y- you do? Around me?"

I nod. "I use to alway tell my father that the man I want is someone who would not see me as a monster. Someone who likes me as Elsa, not as the Queen or Princess back then. Someone who wants to be around me because he cares about me. Ali! Don't you get it?"

"No I don't! You still don't know me, Elsa!"

"I know enough to try. Try really hard _with you_."

Everything was silent again.

The strange feeling in my chest from before is back. I tilt my head a little, exposing my neck to him, "Want to know something?"

He looks at me intently, "What?"

"Before you went crazy and blasted the whole room,... I was going to kiss you. Not because I felt bad for you, but because… I liked you. I like you a lot."

His eyes grow even wider. "Elsa, I-" he stops. His eyes start to unwiden, as his whole face softens more than ever before. We were already leaning so close to each other. But now, we're closing in the gap. This is it! Everything's getting warm again. I can't believe it's happening! He gently touches my cheek with his fingers. I've been waiting for this! His lips… they touch mine. They're cold! His lips are cold! But so so so good. My eyes are closed; I can't even lift them if I tried. His fingers that were touching my cheek are met with his palm. His whole hand cups the side of my face the same way Kristoff always does to Anna. So this is how it feels like! My heart feels so heavy now that every beat shakes my whole chest. I need to know. I put my hand on his chest. I can also feel his heartbeat through his hard firm chest. Time seems to be standing for once, no longer sprinting as it always does.

Our lips apart. After what felt like forever. I'm not sure when did my arms get wrapped around his neck. I also realized that he had one hand strongly on my back and the other one gently caressing my head. I wouldn't mind sleeping like this. Of course we would have to be lying down, but I still wouldn't mind. We stay like this for another eternity.

We let go of each other finally. Still sitting on my bed, he lowers his head, now blushing to death. I try to smile but find myself also blushing so hard that my cheeks are numb.

I finally can move my lips again, "That was… fun."

He nods, then shakes, then laughs.

"If my father learns about this, he would _KILL_ me."

I laugh, but he looks at me. The most serious look I've seen.

"Literally."

* * *

**Ahh, the first kiss is always magical. Isn't it? **

**A****s always, I'm so happy that there are people who are really reading this. It makes me feel... hopeful (lol, I'm quoting my own OC). But really, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this.**

**If there is anything that you don't like, anything that you want to critique, PLEASE! By All Means! Tell me. I _want_ to know what everyone's opinions are. It helps me improve as I go on. This being the first major fiction I ever wrote before, I don't always know the right way to put things. In fact, as time goes on, the dreaded writer's block is becoming more and more of a challenge. Just let me know how am I doing, so that this story can reach its full potential!**

**Till Then:**

**Tot Ziens**


	15. Fire and Ice, Fear and Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice, Fear and Tears**

I have no idea what time it is. I went to bed not too long after I left Elsa's room, but I'm not so sure if it's morning or not. I keep feeling like the world is shaking, up and down, up and down. As I become more awake, I realize that two small hands are on my shoulder. "Wake up, Ali! It's noon," says Anna.

"Huh?" Noon! How did I slept for that long? "Wait, what about-" Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm no longer part of those meetings.

"Don't worry. Elsa's going to fix that today. She said that she's going to give everyone in that meeting room a piece of her mind."

"I see." I rub my eyes. "I still don't know how I could've overslept like this."

"Well," she says with a very teasing tone, "You probably didn't want to wake up." She raises one eyebrow, "Too many good dreams last night? Not surprised." Looking at her smile, I know that Elsa had told her already about our kiss, and I bet she described every detail of it too.

"Who else knows about last night?"

"No one."

"Not even Kristoff?"

"You're going to tell him that," she says with an affirmative tone.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to hear _your_ side of the story. I want to know how you felt."

"You know, Anna. There's something called privacy. I tend to keep thoughts like these to myself."

"Not from Elsa of course?"

"Of course not. Elsa's the main focus of these thoughts. There's no way she will not know."

Anna tilts her head in wonder. It catches my attention, because that's exactly how Elsa did it when she told me that she likes me. "First of all, Elsa and I _never_ keep secrets from each other. Second, the fact that you said that means that you _must_ have had dreams of her last night. So tell me Ali. Just how romantic were those dreams?"

"I- I didn't have any dreams last night," I lied.

She laughs out loud. "Okay, okay. You can keep them to yourself. I guess they're _too_ private for my ears. If you know what I mean." She winks at me. *Sigh* Elsa's right; she is nosey. Then again, I know she means well. She just wants to know if everything is going well in her sister's life, and I can see that she actually enjoys just hearing about her sister's happiness. It's _that _important in her own life if Elsa is also happy.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Ali."

"What does Elsa do for fun?"

She double takes. "You still don't know?"

"No. That's sort of what I meant when I said to her that she doesn't know me that well. All we've done was talk and attended a meeting together. Heck, even our date was just talking. I want tp know if she has any fun in her life."

Anna sits down at the edge of the bed. "You can probably tell that she's very busy as Queen. Although, we use to have so much fun back when we were kids. We use to build snowmen, ice skate, and do a lot of other stuff. I can even write a whole list if you want me to. Anyway, after the blizzard, we try to rekindle all that joy again. We skated on the court yard, we uh.. practice horseback riding, we also play games with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf; and we did have a snowball fight once. But! Because she has all these responsibilities, she doesn't really have that much time on her hands. Really, all this stuff I just said, it only happened few times in the last six months." Her face grows solemn. "She doesn't always look happy, Ali. She needs someone who can be with her."

"What do you mean? You're here! So are her friends. She's not alone."

"Yes she is Ali. I can't be with her when she does her duties. I can substitute in her absence, but I can't be there when she's also there. Plus, what about at night. She sleeps alone at night (okay, not at the moment, since I'm staying in for the time, but you get the picture). What I'm trying to say is, is that she needs someone who can be by her side. I know she says that she's perfectly fine being alone, but trust me she'll be so much more better off if she's with someone. And not just anyone; her true love!"

I take a deep breath and then look at her with the most calmest eyes I can make. "Anna. I admire how much care for her. I really do. But you can't just assume that I'm her true love. So what if we kissed? You and Hans could have kissed. Will that make him your true love?"

She gasps and points one straight, threatening finger at me. "Don't you _dare_ mention that jerk like that. He tricked me! He used me! I didn't know that he would do that. I- I-"

Before she continued, I put my finger over her lips. "Shh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I stopped this, because I could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. She's still hurt from his betrayal. I can't blame her. From what I heard from Elsa, none of it was even thought possible. He seemed so kind and caring. No matter. Anna had moved on, and I won't torture her with the past. "You mentioned something about a snowball fight, right?"

"Yeah," she says.

"You think your sister can make time for one today?"

Her face brightens up in one second, and she pulls her fists up in excitement. "Yes!"

* * *

The clock strikes 5. Now with the meeting finally over, I decide to take a seat outside at the courtyard. With my back feeling much better today, I recline on a bench, enjoying the crisp wintery air and the soft snow flakes falling on my face. The cold never bothers me, and this air is just so refreshing compared to that stuffy, hot air inside the meeting room. Hot? Such a feeling that I hate. But only on one person could such a warmness can ever feel so good. Ali.

Our kiss was unbelieveable. I just couldn't describe how wonderful it was. My whole body just wanted to melt in his heat. Even now, I can still feel the texture of his lips on mine, so smooth so lively so… _cold_. I never would have thought that Ali's lips would have been cold. It doesn't make sense. I mean, whenever I kiss Anna on her cheek, she says that it's like touching an ice cube, so I'd assumed that Ali's kiss would have been burning hot. But it wasn't! Oh, but that feeling was too pleasurable to complain anymore.

"Someone's really happy today," comes a voice.

"Olaf, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine Elsa, how are you?"

I laugh. "I'm doing good, Olaf. Are you having fun with Sabah?"

"Oh yeah, we've been learning so much from each other. Do you know that people in her home don't have reindeers. They something much bigger called a camel. I asked Sabah to tell me what a camel looks like, and she said that they were like really really fat horses with super long necks and a long hill on their back. They're so huge, but guess what? They don't even need to eat or drink a lot. They can walk for a long time, and not get thirsty. I think we could have used a camel when we were going to your ice castle last summer-"

My ice castle! I've completely forgot about that place. It's been a long time since I last went there (before I was kidnapped by Hans). Ali did say that he would like to see it. Maybe not today though; it's too far and I'm too tired. I'd rather just stay inside and kiss him again *giggle*.

"Huh? What's so funny, Elsa? I thought that would be gross to you."

"Gross?"

"Yeah. If you thought Sven's spitting was gross, I thought that a camel spitting _that_ much would've been really yucky for you." Clearly, I wasn't listening to what Olaf was saying. "Are you thinking of something else?" Oh boy, he's catching on (something that's rare).

"Um, not really. I'm just… thinking about the meeting."

"Really? I thought you were thinking about Ali. I would too if I kissed him last night."

Huh? What did he just say? (No not the part about if he kissed Ali, but the other thing.) "Olaf, did Anna tell you anything?"

"Nope. Sabah did."

Ali told Sabah? Why on earth would he tell her that? She's the last person to keep a secret with. "Who else knows?"

"Quick-Shot, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven." Great! Everyone in the group knows. At least I can trust all of them (except Sabah) to keep this underground. I can't let people know about this yet; it'll be too complicated if people know, and I'll have a hard time listening to my heart over the shouts of angry subjects.

"Okay, so where is Sabah right now?"

"Oh, she's just practicing for the surprise snowball fight we're going to have for you."... Leave it to Olaf to ruin a surprise.

"So when is this surprise snowball fight?"

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise."

"*Sigh* Very well. I'm going to have lunch now. See you soon," I pat his head and walk back into the palace.

* * *

Everyone in the friends circle had came to a clearing outside of Arendelle, in the forest. Snow continues to fall as the ground was covered by a thick, white blanket. A perfect place for the battle.

Anna paces among everyone like an Army general, "Alright. Everyone now knows the rules. We're going to make this very fair. Elsa, you're gonna be with me. Ali and Krissy, you guys are on the other side."

"Hey wait minute," Kristoff said. "Why do you get to have Elsa. She's the snow queen! That's an unfair advantage."

"Yeah, well Ali's the fire prince," Anna remarks.

"Fire prince." Ali comments. "I like that name. It's simple, but very respectful."

"Don't get too cocky," Elsa says with her famous smile accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "I'm still the best there is."

"We'll see about that," Ali replies. Returning her smile with one that's filled with both pride and determination.

"What about us?" Olaf says. "What side are we on?"

Anna looks at all the non-humans in the group. "Olaf, you can come with us; same for you Sabah. You guys can have Sven and… hey where's Quick-Shot?"

"Right here," the snake pops out of Ali's shirt in tiny form. "I'll be within the fire prince as surveillance."

"You don't want to throw your own snowballs?"

"Do I look like I can?" Anna returns a sheepish smile. She forgot that Quick-Shot doesn't have any arms or legs.

"If that's settled, then let the games begin." Elsa says. She waves her hand in the air, creating a whirlwind of icy waves. She then thrusts her hands forward towards the other side of the clearing. The icy waves travel to that direction and collide with the snowy ground. Walls of snow magically rise from the ground and in no time a large fort is created.

"I don't suppose you can do that with fire, can you?" Kristoff asks Ali.

"Nope. We better hurry and make one." The two, along with Sven, quickly rummage on the ground, throwing as much snow into a pile, before it's too late. It's too late. Snowballs are already being tossed from the other side. "In coming!" Ali shouts as Three missiles come straight from above. Out of instinct, Ali shot his hand up in the air, and three sharp, narrow streams of fire skyrocket and collide with each snowball with archer-like precision.

"Hey!" Anna yells from behind the large fort. "This is a _snow_ball fight, Ali. You can't use fireballs!"

"Fine. I won't use fire… as a snowball only. But I can use my powers in any other way I want."

"That's fair enough," Elsa calls out.

Elsa's side continues bombarding the other side with snowballs firing from every corner of the fort. Kristoff tries to throw one over the large fort, and it landed between Elsa and Anna. "Did I get a hit?" he asks not-knowing.

"No way to tell," Ali replies. "I don't know how much more we can take." The two guys can only hide behind their small fort for most of the time. Coming up to for only one attack, because trying another would lead them to be covered with enemy-fire. Sven's job was to push in more snow around onto the fort. Poor thing has been getting hit by all of Sabah's and Olaf's attacks. Quick-Shot was just sticking his head out of Ali's head opening from time to time.

"We are so losing," Kristoff shouts over the now raining fire of snowballs.

"Perhaps we need to try a different approach, my lord," Quick-Shot says.

"Do explain."

"When fire touches snow, it forms steam. Use that steam to your advantage." Ali ponders on this for a second before realizing what his friend is trying to say. He grins slyly as he turns to Kristoff.

"I have a plan."

Over at the other fort, Anna was chugging as many freshly-made snowballs as she could. Elsa had her arms raised, creating snowballs out of thin air and launching them as fast as she creates them. "At least you don't have to workout your arms as much as I do," Anna says.

"Please. You do realize that I can't do this forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"The more I use my powers, the more tired I get."

"Really? Then how come that whole blizzard incident even happened? Why didn't you just tired yourself out?"

"I don't know the limits to my powers. Even after the blizzard, I didn't feel _that_ much tired. I have no idea just how much energy is inside of me."

Anna looks through one of the windows. "Hey, they haven't thrown a single snowball for a while now. What gives?"

"I bet they've given up," Sabah says.

"But Kristoff never gives up!"

Back in the guys' fort, Ali and Kristoff were knelt down, talking. "Okay, so you know what to do?" Ali asks.

"You bet," Kristoff says. Just then, Ali jumps up and stands on top of the fort. Some snowballs come flying towards him, but he leans his body from side to side swiftly and dodges every single projectile.

"Alright, ladies," he shouts. "Perhaps it's time to turn the tables. Elsa, you may be the Snow Queen, but it's time for the Fire Prince to claim victorious."

Elsa enlarges one of the windows so that she could show her full self out. Speaking with a flirtatious tone"Oh, you're too kind, great prince." Holding an ice-made fan, she waves it near her face with elegant fashion. "But, you'll just have to accept defeat. There's no shame in losing to a girl."

Ali gives Elsa a devilish smile, accompanied by a very majestic posture. "Of course not, my lady. No shame in that at all! However, as enticing as it sounds to just surrender myself to you, I'll reserve that for another day." Kristoff and Anna couldn't help but chuckle at these two's flirting. Although, Anna does seem rather weary of Ali's newfound swagger. It's as if he's scheming something.

"Very well," Elsa says. "Make your move." Just then, Ali shoots out a laser stream of fire across the ground between them. "What the!" Vaporized snow erupts up into the air and creates a large cloud covering the clearing. Kristoff leaps over the fort and starts throwing at the direction he memorized to be where the window Anna was next to. Anna had no idea what just hit her, as she falls back with snow on her face. Elsa sees this from where she stands and quickly seals all the windows.

Olaf runs around screaming, "We're under attack! The enemy has blinded the battle field! Retreat! Retreat!"

Sabah flies up, above the large cloud, "I can't see anything in this. This has to be Quick-Shot's idea. Only he and Abdullah are smart enough to hatch a plan like this."

Elsa creates a tiny hole to peak outside. The place still has no visibility, and there's no sign of Ali. She can hear Kristoff in the distance, running around making battle cries. "Why is Krissy doing that?" Anna asks.

"He thinks we're powerless, because we can't see. I think these two underestimate us." Sabah gulps. She knows that this would be exactly what Quick-Shot had planned. But it's too late now. As Ali jumps from the top of the large fortress wall and lands right in front of Elsa. Hanging on the wall using a heatless, fire-made tether.

"Hey beautiful." Ali throws a snowball right in her face.

Elsa was taken aback from the surprise attack and instinctively swings her hands forward, blasting 20 snowballs out instantly. After she wipes her face, she looks to see that Anna was completely covered in friendly-fire. "Thank you sis," Anna grunts. "As if I needed that!"

"How did he do that?"

"I don't know. I think your boyfriend's a ninja."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Come on! Elsa."

"I'm telling you, not at this point."

"You kissed him!"

"Still, it was just one kiss. Maybe after the next one, I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Why don't you ask him that? Right now."

"Huh?"

"Behind you."

Elsa turns around. Ali is standing right there. "Aaah!" Elsa shrieks, but Ali didn't seem to move a bit from that. He stands there, eyes locked with hers.

"You know, I was going to throw another snowball at you.. but I just couldn't."

"Wwwhy?"

"Because. I just couldn't ruin that face again."

Elsa cocks her eyebrow and gives Ali a look. "Really? That's it? You're really just going to stop, because you can't mess up my 'pretty' face?" He nods. She puts her hands on her hips. "Okay Romeo. Then you do that, and I'm about to throw a snowball at your face."

"That's fine by me." The second he says those words, a snowball lands straight in his face. Not by Elsa, but by Anna.

"Hah! Bull's eye!"

Elsa looks at Anna and then looks at Ali's snow covered face. She lifts her hand up. Putting it near his face, she can feel her hand warming up (surprised that the snow isn't melting). Slowly, she brushes the flakes off his face. Her smooth, delicate hand trails across his warm cheeks, revealing more and more of it as she brushes. Her soft fingers wipe bits of ice off his soft, smiling lips. She moves her hand in an arc and takes the snow off Ali's eyes. He open them, and the smile is still there. Revealing his face out of the snow, is like finding a gem from a dusty ground. She tried to suppress her own smile by pursing her lips, but that failed as the edges of her lips curl up really high. Thus, creating a smile of different emotions. Ali's smile grows warming, and he brushes some snow that was still on Elsa's face. Her face turns pink.

He can never fathom anything more wondrous than her. The way her skin can turn from snowy white to rosy pink is remarkable. The shape and features on her face are just.. breathtakingly perfect. She's truly the most extraordinary person he has ever seen. To Ali, Elsa is the epitome of beauty.

"Are you two going to keep staring at each other, or are we still playing?" Anna says.

"Let them keep staring," Kristoff says, digging himself through the wall. "It's getting late. We've been playing for almost two hours. Let's go back before people start asking where the Queen has been."

"Ahh," Anna moans in disappointment. She was having the time of her life, playing with her sister, her fiance, and all her friends. This has to have been one of the most joyful moments in her life. "Will we ever get to do this again?"

"I would love to," Ali says, still locking his eyes with Elsa's.

"Elsa?"

"Uh, yeah, me too," Elsa replies, not breaking eye contact. "Whenever, I'm not busy."

Anna looks away and pouts. "You're always busy," she mutters to herself. To her surprise, Elsa hears this and turns around. Now locking eyes with her sister, her softens. Recalling that she's been inattentive to her lately, guilt meets with her heart. Elsa walks over and embraces Anna.

"Sorry. I know it's not easy, but I promise, Anna. I'm will make more time for you. Once this whole peace gathering is all over, I'm going to make sure that we can spend as much time as we could."

"I know, I know." Anna says, softly, burrowing her face in her sister's shoulder. "I'm just…"

"It's okay, Anna" Kristoff says, leaning his face near her head. "I'm here. You don't have to wait, alone." Anna pulls her head up and gazes at Kristoff. Her face reflects back the comfort he gave her.

"Hey guys?" Olaf says. "I think we should go. The sun's going back into the bay again." It's getting dark.

-:-

As the group walks back into the city, Elsa nudges Ali with her shoulder. "How did you get up there? That fort was way too high for you to jump. Did you climb?"

"Nope. I flew." Elsa blinks twice. "I'll teach you how to do that tomorrow. Tomorrow is our first lesson, right?"

"That's right. I totally forgot about that. It'll be great to learn more about my powers. Just think. I'll never have to worry about freezing the city again."

"Let's hope so," Anna says. "Hey Ali, can we see more of _your _powers?"

"Why? Haven't you've seen enough? I mean, I've created a tornado, destroy your living room, and just used it to beat you all in the snowball fight."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. You've only showed us all the scary or battley stuff you can do. I want to see some of the more, well… fun things your powers can do. Elsa has made a castle, created this beautiful ice forest where we met Olaf, and even turn the courtyard into a ski ring. What about you? Can't you do anything like that?"

Ali ponders on this for a while. "Not like that. Building solid things like that out of fire isn't very stable. I have to personally maintain them every minute. The only exception to that is Sabah and Quick-Shot, but that's because they can stabilize themselves. Unless I make fiery castle that's alive (which is a really bad idea), then I can't really do that… Although, I could make fire not so scary."

"Huh? What do you mean 'not so scary'?" Elsa says.

"You see, Elsa, whenever people see fire, they think of destruction. They see it as something that will hurt them. They never really admire the true beauty of it. I can show you that. I can show you guys a different side of fire."

"Sounds exciting!" Anna says. "Show it to us now. Come on, Ali." She playfully pushes his back a few times. "Now now now!"

Ali tries to hold his ground. "Woah there, pushy! Not here. First of all, we're still in the forest. The trees and grass will catch on fire. Second, I'm hungry. I refuse to do anything on an empty stomach."

"Fine," Anna grunts. "After dinner. But _right_ after. No refusals. No delay."

Ali sighs, Elsa laughs, Kristoff smirks, and Olaf shuffles.

* * *

The group has all gathered in the ballroom. A row of seats was laid out at the front, while the rest of the room was completely were all seated except for Ali who was standing in the middle. I was sitting next to Anna who sat next to Kristoff who sat next to Olaf. Sven was laying on a rug near the corner, and Sabah was perched on top of Olaf's head. Quick-Shot was coiled under my chair; I can feel his heat radiating from below.

"So, you all want to know a little more about fire?" Ali speaks. Talking to the crowd like a performer.

"Yes, please!" Anna cheers.

"Well, I'll show you," Ali says, "but first off, just a show of hands, how many of you have been to Arabia?" No one raises their hands. "Okay, then does any of you know what it looks like?"

I raise my hand, "I've seen pictures in a book. Does that count?"

"Sort of. But the thing about pictures. They don't move. You can't see Arabia in it's living state with a still picture." Ali raises his palms up to his chest; flames begin to appear. "Let me show you my home."

Flames and embers fly from here and there. Pillars of fire raise and shift around the air as the empty ballroom is filling up. I gasp as I realized that the flames were in the shape of buildings, buildings similar to those pictures I've seen. But these buildings look so much more real, and I can see small hills and dunes around them. I can also see roads between the buildings, and people! Yes, I can actually see small figures of people walking among the streets, seeming to do ordinary things like shopping, selling, walking, traveling on horses, and even going into some of the buildings. Then something else caught my attention, a really really enormous structure near the back of the city. It was so huge that it could've been it's own little city. It has some sort of dome-like tops and long pillars at different corners. Is that suppose to be a palace? If so, then that's the biggest palace I've ever seen in my whole life.

"Behold everyone. I would like you all to be introduced to my home. This is Agrabah."

"It's so beautiful," Anna whispers.

"Wow! It's huge!" Olaf says. Sabah sighs. I look over and see her eyes were filled with homesickness. Olaf looks up at his head and reaches over to pet her. Curious, I lean over and peak at Quick-Shot; he was staring at the city indefinitely.

"You don't miss your home, Quick?"

"My home is wherever Ali is."

Ali was changing the flames again. "Okay, enough of the that. Let's see something else." The fire moves around, creating other works of art. We all continue to awe and praise as Ali portrays other places. He shows us the deserts in Arabia, other cities, and even shows us some of the spectacles in Arabia. He shows us images of people dancing in very unique ways, dinners and parties of eloquent sorts, and musicians playing unusual instruments. Even though it's all just flames, we can hear the music playing out of them, such an exoctic rhythmn coming out of them. Ali is truly talented!

After that performance, Ali finishes it all off with a clash of so many abstract visuals. Shapes and styles that would make even some of Europe's finest artworks look mundane. But that isn't even the real surprise. The thing that makes this finale so unbelievable is the colors. I've never seen fire in so many different kinds of colors before. He made flames that were blue, green, pink, purple, brown, white, and even black. It's so beautiful.

I get up from my seat. "May I join you," I ask Ali. He smiles and bows.

"It'll be my honor, my lady." I walk over to where Ali stands. He reassures me with a nod, and I raise my hands the same way he does. Streams of ice and snow fly around the air, circling the flames and also fluttering on their own. Some of the ice form their own shapes that compliment their fiery counterparts. Large icy structures were floating in mid air, and fire travels through different openings and illuminate the structures from within, almost bringing them to life. "Amazing," Ali says. "I didn't know you were such an artist yourself."

I smirk at him. "You haven't seen nothing yet." More and more ice flies around the air, adding more details and making more shapes. I also try to change the color myself, but all I could do was make the ice turn purple for one brief second. I think to myself: Turn green, come on turn green. Okay fine, yellow, make this ice yellow. Urgh! Nothing I do is changing the color. One stream of ice zips past me, making a sharp whistle. This whistle sounds very familiar… Oh god, that was how the blizzard sounded like. A sharp piercing sound echoes throughout the room, followed by the sound of shattering. I turn around to see one of the ice structures had burst. Oh no, it's happening! The streams of ice that were once dancing are now running around violently. They strike parts of the wall, freezing that spot, and clash with the fire, vaporizing it. "I can't stop it!" I shout.

"Look out!" Olaf cries, I turn to see everyone running around, trying to dodge the incoming waves of frost.

"Elsa," Anna yells, "you need to calm down. Don't let the fear get to you. Think of love! Remember, love will thaw." Okay Anna. Then I'll think of you. I think about every happy moment I can about her. I thought about my earliest memories of her as a baby, all our precious childhood memories, and also the bond we have. The unbreakable bond that had stand the test of time, people, and even ice. The flying streams of ice begin to disperse. Ali is also shrinking his fire; he must have been using it to protect everything, because nothing appears to be damaged this time.

"Okay," I said. "At least nothing else happened." I take one step towards Anna and nearly slip. Looking down, I realized that the whole floor is now frozen. "Besides that!"

"Just release all the worry inside of you," Ali says. "Let it go."

Starting from the corners, the ice slowly thaws as I calm myself down. Still thinking about love. This time, I'm also thinking about my friends. I thought about the new friendships I have with Kristoff (my future brother-in-law) and Sven (my future pet-in-law I guess?) as well as my own little snowman, Olaf. The floor is half way thawed. I also thought about Ali. Someone who's already became so close to me in a matter of days. He understands me so well and never ever judges me on anything. No matter what weird thing I do, he's always forgives me on the spot. The ice on the floor is only three feet around me. "Phew, that could've gone so much worse." Before the ice was fully thawed, a thought comes into my head: Anna and I lost our childhood here. In this very room so many years ago. I froze her head, and she was almost done for. That was only one of two times I froze her. But the second time was so, so much more worse. It was just terrifying! She looked dead! Because of me! Because of what I've done! ME! Her older sister! The one who's suppose to take care of her and make sure nothing's bad ever happens to her. And yet… I FROZE HER! _Me._

A shard appeared. A shard of ice came in front of me. It was long, sharp, and bitter cold. The icicle shot itself away from me, screaming through the air. It travels so fast, I lost sight of it for one instance. The next instance, I twist my head to find the shard speeding faster and faster.

To Anna! It was heading straight for her! "ANNAAAA!"

The death stick aims for her heart, but a burst of flames roars out in front of Anna. The icy spear strikes the fiery shield and creates an explosion of steam, hissing out the impaler's death.

When the smoke cleared, Anna had her back on the wall behind her, clutching her heart She was breathing heavily with eyes wide after seeing death almost catching her with the speed of wind.

I drop to my knees. I almost killed her, _again_. I- I- almost killed Anna. Again! I can't even feel the tears coming out of my eyes right now. I'm just s- so- so shocked right now. I can't believe that I almost k- killed her again. My Anna! Why my Anna! Why is she always in trouble! FROM ME!

The floor rapidly freezes up again as I weep loudly. I cover my eyes, feeling lost. I know I'm freezing up the whole place again, but I don't care. I hate myself! I hate me so much! I stay kneeled on the floor, crying louder and louder.

Warmth came from nowhere. Uncovering my eyes, Ali had pulled me in his arms. The room was thawing again. My crying soften, but I still was choking with tears. And how couldn't I? There's nothing that Ali could do to make less the fact that I almost killed the life of my world again. Nothing! But why is the pain in my heart going away? I cry loud again and clutch his shoulders, burrowing my face in his chest. I wailed, "WHY? Why Aliii? Why am I cursed? I HATE THIS CURSE! Please make it go awaaay!"

"I don't know how to," he says, stroking my head. "But don't cry anymore, Elsa. I'm here now. I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone. You're okay!" I keep crying. "I'm going to help you control these powers. Soon enough, your curse will become a gift." I don't want that. I just want to get rid of this curse once and for all. I press myself tighter and tighter in his embrace, fusing my entire self in his warmth. I wish he could melt my powers away.

* * *

**Poor Elsa. She never has a chance to just be happy in her life. As always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till Then:**

**Nähhään**


	16. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Training**

"It's okay, Elsa. I'm fine," I said. Elsa has been crying for half an hour now. Ever since Ali took her to her room and left, she just been holding me in her arms, acting as if I'm dying.

"Why can't you ever be safe near me?" she cries, "Why can't I just control these accursed powers?"

"You will, big sister, in time. Just please stop crying, for god's sake."

"I'm scared, Anna. I feel like the more I try to love you, the more my curse pushes us back."

"Don't be silly. You're powers aren't alive."

"Then why does this keep happening?"

"I don't know." I try to wiggle myself out of her super-tight embrace but can't. "Maybe it's because the more you love someone, the more you're afraid to lose that person." Sounds legit, but I don't think that's the right reason. Love's suppose to thaw, right? Oh well, as long as I can cheer Elsa up somehow, I'll just go along with it.

She loosens her grip on me and settles her hands on my elbows, a habit that she has done since I was a toddler. "You know I love you," she starts, "You know that you're the most important person in my life. Losing you is like losing the whole world. I can never take that. That's why, when we get old and we're at the end of our lives, I want to die first. So that I can never lose you, ever!" I look hard on the ground, feeling different emotions over those words.

"That's a little selfish, Elsa. Cause then, I would have to feel the lost of _my_ sister. Don't you know that I love you just as much. How can I ever experience that? No. I don't you to die first!" I pull her back in for another embrace. I hate having to think like this, thinking about the end. Why does she even bring this up? "Stop thinking like this. Please Elsa, let's just be happy for real. I thought that after you stopped shutting me out, we would live the rest of our lives in joy. I just want us to live happily together. No more sadness! We have enough sadness in our lives; don't you think?"

"Definitely! I'm sick and tired of crying like this all the time."

"I bet you can fill up the bay with all the tears you've made, you big crybaby."

She laughs weakly. "Hey, that's not true. I don't cry that much."  
"Are you kidding? You're the most crying person in Arendelle. I've never seen anyone else who's more emotional than you." I look at her tendered eyes, "But that's okay! It's because you care too much about everyone. Ali was right when he said that you're the most selfless person ever."

"It's because of you, Anna. You're the reason why I love." Aww, Elsa!

We pull over the covers and snuggle into bed. It was really late, and Elsa has to rest tonight. She's been through a lot just now, but she's gotta be ready for her lessons with Ali tomorrow. I can already hear her breathing slow down. Funny. Usually, I'm the one who falls asleep first, but I still have too much on my mind. I'm should be overly joyed in my life. I'm engaged to the man of my dreams, I'm as close as ever with my sweet, loving sister, and I have so many friends now. And yet, I just can't stop stressing over Elsa's life. Her relationship with Ali is going wonderful now, but he's going to have to leave in two weeks. What if his father never allows him to return? Elsa would be heartbroken! There has to be a way to make him stay in Arendelle… Maybe.. His father would be a little more lenient if.. he was king! If Ali marries Elsa and becomes King of Arendelle, then his father would like that, right? His son is now ruling a whole other kingdom! Huh, if only Elsa would agree to something so crazy like that. I know that these two are meant for each other, even if both of them don't agree (yet). What if I talk to Ali about this? Maybe he would go along with it, but that's only if he believes that Elsa is his true love. There's no way a guy like him would marry anyone without being sure that he loves her. He's too cautious to take such a risk.

I'll figure this out in the morning. I can feel sleepiness covering my eyes, as I drift off into the night, my head resting on Elsa's shoulder. Despite being cold, I feel so warm inside. I can sleep like this forever, because I'm with someone I truly love, in the deepest bottom of my heart. I love her.

* * *

"The energy that is unleashed from your magic channels through your whole body-" I begin l lecturing Elsa now. We've decided to go to the garden, since no one is allowed to be here except for the royal family (whoops). "-Our emotions play a big effect in controlling our powers. But actually, it's only part of more broader source of control: thought. What you think is actually linked to your powers, but obviously emotional thoughts are much stronger than practical thoughts. And guess what? That's where most of the problem lies. Kind of like what your father had said, you need to control your emotions. But!" I point my finger out. "Concealing them isn't the way to go-"

I go on to tell her different ways to control her emotions. I also explain the physics behind both our powers, though I'm not as entirely sure about hers. Nonetheless, the stuff I'm saying is still going to be beneficial to her when we start practicing these skills out. "-The more you understand the flow and motion of your energy, the more you'll know how to control. However, it's not just by the knowledge that's enough, it's also by physically doing it yourself over and over again until you can get use to it. It's just like learning how to ride a bike or fighting with a sword. It takes a lot of practice. And trust me, I've been doing this for many years now, and I'm still haven't fully mastered my powers. If you see what my father can do, you'll understand just what it really means to be a master of fire."

"Great," she says. "So I won't be able to control my powers anytime soon?"

I stare gently at her. I know what's on her mind. "Don't worry, Elsa. You'll be able to at least prevent anymore outbreaks in a few days if you work hard enough. The only way reason these outbreaks occur is because your emotions overcome your conscious mind. Soon, Anna will be safe around you even if you're scared stiff."

Her face softens with relief, but I can still see worry in her. "What if I can't? What if I'm just too weak minded? Do you really think I can do this?"

"Not with that attitude. Elsa, I promise that I'll believe in you as long as you believe in yourself. Okay? Remember, it's _your_ thoughts that will make the difference." She nods but continues to stare at the ground. I sigh and walk over to where she's sitting to put my arms around her. "Hey," I soften my voice, "We're gonna get through this, Elsa. I'm here for you." Her eyes closed, she smiles and lets out a deep breath.

"If anyone's going to break this curse, it's you. I have faith in you, Ali." The cold embraces me as she kisses my hand. Her lips feel so cold now. When she kissed my lips that one night, they felt warm! One thing I still don't know is how our powers overlap like this. Nothing that I've learn can explain this phenomenon.

"Are you ready to start?" I ask.

"Let's do this." She stands up and faces the rows of fireballs that I've set up. The first thing we're going to do is target practice. Even though she doesn't have problem with aim, it's still necessary to perfect her precision. It will also help boost her confidence. She raises her hand towards one of the targets and fires a blast of ice. The blast hits the fireball right in the dead center, causing the two to vaporize into a big O-shaped cloud.

"Wonderful! Now do it again." She redirects her hand towards the next target and launches the same blast. Before she does that, I nudge her arm, causing the blast to angle left. It only hits the edge of the fireball, creating some steam, but the rest of the blast hits a nearby tree.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're aim is already good to begin with.. when you shoot straight. When I did that, you could've tilted the trajectory of the blast from your hand."

"How?"

"Your thoughts, Elsa! Use your thoughts. Think exactly where you want that blast to go. The more you think it through, the smarter the blast will be." She still looks confused. "Watch this. I want you to put up as many different barriers and obstacles between me and that fireball, and I'll show you just what the mind can really do." She smirks at me and then starts creating a series of icy structures. She made rings, walls, rotating obstacles, and more. It looks like a mini circus.

"How's that?"

"Impressive. But too easy for me." I put my hand out and thought through the entire course of my blast. I thought of the different scenarios for each obstacle and even made some alternate routes when some of those rotating wheels closed up. Right before I shot the blast, Elsa jumps forward and tackles me to the ground (a nudge would've been enough!), and the blasts flies out of my hand but redirects itself to the route I've planned. It flies past the walls, through the hoops, and changes course a twice when an opening closes up. It strikes the fireball and bursts it into a small explosion. I watch the whole thing from the ground with big smile on my face, while Elsa's jaw drops. Still on top of me, she keeps staring at the site with disbelief.

"How did- no way! You can't- Are you serious!"

"Years of experience, my lady."

She takes her soft, light body off of me, "Alright, now I'm serious. Make some obstacles for me now."

"Not so fast. We'll get there at the right time. For now, just focus on shooting at the fireball." I stand behind her and grasp her wrists. "I'm going to move you spontaneously at any direction. Be prepared."

"Fine by me. Just don't get too cuddly like this." That's a little tempting, hehe. "And get your chin off me." Way too tempting. I pull my head off her shoulder, laughing. She concentrates on the target, looking at it with great intent. I yank her arms to the right and up, and her ice blast fires downward and hits the ground. "Darn it!"

"That's okay. It takes practice, like I said. Try again." I let her reposition her hands straight. Giving her time to concentrate, I then move her hands again in another direction. This time, however, her blast actually hits the fireball near the side, vaporizing a large chunk of it. "See. You're getting the hang of this, already." She turn around, locking eyes with me. Her face is close enough to mine that I can smell her sweet breath. "Someone's been eating chocolate recently."

"You," she says sniffing under my nose. "Anna said that someone had beat her to the truffles this morning. Looks like you and I have the same tastes." Her lips look really tasty right now… What am I thinking? I'm letting my feelings for this girl take over me. Do I have to remind myself that this isn't my home? I'm not going to be here for that long, and I'm going to have to leave Arendelle. Will I ever return? Probably not. Unless there's some other mission father has for me, I'll be back in Arabia after two weeks under his control again. I'll never get to see her ever again.

"Ali?" I open my eyes. "What's wrong?" I shut my eyes again.

"Nothing." That totally sounded like a lie.

"Please," she says softly, "You can tell me anything."

"I just can't. It's- it's complicated."

"Is it your father?" I open my eyes again. She's looking at me with sorrow. "You don't have to live like this. You can choose your own life."

"That's what my mother would always say. Before she died."

She strokes my hair, straightening the mess. "When my mother and father died, I felt like everything that they lived up to was gone. If felt like they were never born. But then- But then, I realized that they weren't completely gone. Anna and I are their legacy. They both live inside the two of us. Maybe your mother lives inside you." Is she? I ponder over this. My memory of her is clear but vague at the same time. It's hard to remember the first eight years of your life, and that was the only time I had spent with my mother.

"Even if she does, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm my father's son. If I disobey him, I dishonor myself from all of Arabia."

"I understand. Being shun from your own people is a horrible feeling, but just remember one thing. Even if you were dishonored like that, you can always stay here in Arendelle." With her? Maybe?

"We can talk about this later. We still need to get back to training." I let go of her.

"What's next then?"

"Flying." Her eyes widen and a smile comes on her face. I begin a new lecture for her. I explain that flying involves channeling energy below your feet. She apparently had no idea how that works, so I had to describe the whole concept of the motion of energy within her. Despite Elsa's vast knowledge in history, politics, and literature; it seems that she never had to study science (at least not this kind of science). She had no idea what energy really was, besides the fact that you need it to live and you can tire it out.

"I'm still confused. How am I suppose to just _move_ this energy down to my feet.?"

"Just like before. With thought! Think of the energy moving down your body; you can even feel it if you really try."

"Can you show me?" Easy. I set my mind to its rehearsed mindset, and jets of fire blast from the soles of my shoes, allowing me to hover up in the air. "Woah," I hear Elsa say.

"Quite fun, if I do say so myself. You can be free from the world like this." I soar around the garden, circling around trees, gliding above the stream, and then fly all the way up to one of the towers. Elsa looks so small from up here and yet still so enchanting. I fly back down, slowing my descend as I reach the ground.

"Oh wow! That was amazing."

"Now I want you to try."

"Bu- but what if I fall."  
"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll catch you. I'm here for you." With that, she closes her eyes, focusing on the power within her.

"I don't feel anything."

"Try harder. You can feel the ice inside of you, right?"

"Yeah. I always can feel the cold inside since I was born."

"That's the energy. Force it down." Her eyes tighten. She concentrates really hard. She's really trying her best, and I admire how determined she is. Slowly but surely, the ground under her glows light blue. Snowy waves begin to form from her slippers. The jet of snow becomes more and more powerful, propelling her up. When she opens her eyes, she sees that she's more than three feet in the air. She'll definitely become a powerful sorcerer if she keeps this up. She stumbles from the lack of balance. The snow stream stops, and she falls down.

"Wooah." She falls, but I catch her. Once again, my arms are around this tender cold beauty.

"That was great! It took me four months before I could do that." I let her down, but notice a smile on her. "Let's go to the tower. We'll be able to do more from there."

"What! What if I fall from there? Can you still catch me?"

"I'll stay by your side the whole time. I promise."

* * *

The wind is blowing strong whips in my face. My dress is fluttering from side to side. Ali told me before to wear pants for the training session, and I can see why now. However, all I had that was close were leggings. All of my clothes are either dresses or gowns. "Are you sure about this?" I said. "I don't think I can do this?"

"Don't worry," Ali calls over the wind. "You'll be fine. Just push more energy out than before. I'll start." He jumps off the tower and falls. My heart stops for a moment before he stops in midair, suspending with flaming boots. He gestures me to come join him.

Well…

Here goes!

I take in a deep breath and run towards the edge of the tower. I feel like I'm about to kill myself! I grab the wall of the balcony and pull myself over it. Free falling straight down! I panic and scream. Air around me is speeding faster. I try to focus: my energy, I need to channel my energy down. I feel the coldness inside me pushing itself down to my feet. My toes feel extra cold with all this 'energy'. _Let it out_!

It sounds like a hurricane. Large blasts of snow and ice escape my feet. The air around me slows down as I stop falling. Like a slingshot, I was propelled upward now. Going even faster than when I was falling. Ali manages to fly up right next to me.

"Slow down, Elsa. You're going to lose your breathing." What? The heck is he talking about? No matter. I trust him, so I try to loosen up my jets. But when I try to, the snow completely disappears, slowing my soaring rapidly. Ali grabs my waist, keeping me from falling again. "Whew, that was exhilarating! Wasn't it?" I wrap my arms around his neck for support, trying to keep him from straining his own arm.

"What.. did you mean.. by breathing?" I said, breathing heavily.

"The higher we go, the thinner the air gets. If we go high enough, we won't be able to breath. The air is just as much part of the Earth as the land and water, so it's also bound to it. If we leave the Earth, we leave it's air."

"You really know a lot about this stuff."

"It helps with the gift."

I look below us. We can see all of Arendelle from here. The palace, the houses, the markets, the ships, even the forest looks small from here. So this is how my home is like from the heavens. "Let's go down," I said. "I want to see the city closer."

We descend down, gliding around the palace. I can see the people walking around; some of them see us and wave back. We can see Olaf from the courtyard, jumping up and down after seeing us. Kristoff's sled was near the stable, and Sven was lounging next to it. We fly towards the city now. Ali lets me go, letting me fly on my own again. I at first found myself zipping around the edge of the city, faster than a train, but managed to slow myself down without turning off my jets. The joy of flight is undeniable! I can go from one corner of the city to another in any direction possible. No need to slow down for traffic, no need to worry about people in the way. I'm free!

I flying higher and near the bay now. I'm practically spinning my body around while going up. It's so fun! "Ahahahaha," I laugh, with joy. "This is amazing! I never knew I could do this!" Ali circles around me, staying in front of me as I spin.

"It's great, isn't it! How do you feel right now?"

"I'm having the time of my life!" I stop spinning and shift closer to him. "Thank you," I said softly. I feel so happy that I've met Ali. It's not just because of the flying; it's for everything else. He makes the whole day seem brighter. Even when he's not happy, I feel like there's no problem big enough to stop us. It's like the world is a better place when he's around. Why? I have no idea. Maybe it's his positive attitude? Maybe it's the way he's so loving to everyone he knows? Or maybe it's the fact that he's just so ready to face the world, despite having a power-hungry dad or a negligent brother or even a dead mother? Whatever the reason, I'm so grateful for our friendship…

But I want more.

"Ali. Let's fly around the mountains."

"How come?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

**More? What does she mean by that? She wants more? Huh. And I wonder what's in the mountains ;)**

**Okay so this chapter was more romantic than usual. In case some of you are wondering, I've been focusing a lot more on Elsa and Ali's romance than Kristanna. This is because the movie had already done a great job in developing their relationship. But don't worry, I'll give those two some more attention later on in the story. But in the next few chapters, expect to see some more Elli (ElsaXAli). **

**Till Then:**

**Shihemi më vonë**


	17. A Castle Made of Ice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**A Castle Made of Ice!**

We fly away from the city, or more like _I'm_ flying while Elsa's holding on to me. For some reason, she hasn't let go of me since we left the city. She keeps her arms around my torso and her head on my shoulder. It feels weird being so intimate with this girl for such a long time. I've never been like this with anyone, except for mother. I miss the long hugs we use to share, and this girl is bringing all the memories back.

"You don't have to go so fast," Elsa says out of nowhere. "There's no rush, Ali. Take all the time in the world." Elsa?

I turn my head to her. Strands of her sun-colored hair tickle my chin. "What's behind the mountain anyway?"

"Something you wanted to see for a while." She turns her head, and gazes in my eyes. "Ali." The way she said my name.. sounds different than before? Slower, softer, and? Um… Gosh, I can't think of the word. I don't know how to describe it!

We continue to fly across the land. I slow down, just because Elsa keeps urging me to. There's something very strange about her all of a sudden. It's as if she's a whole other person. She's sort of acting a lot like how my mother use to act around father. Completely infatuated with him, always dawdling for hours in his arms, and being so affectionate to him. But.. but why is Elsa doing this? Surely not for me! I mean.. she can't. She has no reason to. She's not in love with me! There's no way. I'm really just over-thinking this somehow.

Oh wait a minute. Now I get it. We're going to her ice castle. The one that she made in one night. She once said that it means _a lot_ to her. It was her first step to accepting herself, so all these emotions that she's showing is for that castle. Silly me! I never know what goes on inside girls' heads. Heck, I don't even know what goes on inside Sabah's head sometimes. And she's a part of me!

We're near the edge of the mountain. I first see glimmers of light that slowly form into something out of a fairytale. It's huge! It's absolutely gigantic! A castle made of ice! How did Elsa make such a masterpiece in one night? Without _any_ control of her powers?

"Unbelievable!" I said. "You really made this?"

"MmHmm," she says, still resting her head on me. "Every piece of it. It all just came to me that night.. when I decided that I would never go back and embrace my new life as the Snow Queen."

I see. She was inspired. My father once said that sometimes a sorcerer can feel a great sense of emotion and thought and could do the most extraordinary things with it, an inspiration if I may. In fact, when I made Quick-Shot, that was an inspiration. I didn't knew how to make living beings like that him back then, and I somehow just created one with amazing intelligence and capabilities.

We land near a plateau next to the stairway. "Looks like something broke part of the bridge."

"It was Hans and his men. They came up here to kidnap me." She finally let go of me, walking over to the bridge with a solemn face. "What you see here is Marshmallow's last attempt to save me. Before he fell to his death. I only made him as a guard, but it's just hard to accept that he's dead."

"I understand. The creatures we make are like our children. They look up to us and follow anything we say. It's because their minds came from ours."

"What do you mean?"

"When we create a living being out of our element, its conscious doesn't come from nowhere. It is a duplicate of a section of our own consciousness. Doesn't Olaf share some of your qualities?"

She nods, "I noticed that. He sort of reminds me of all the fun Anna and I had as kids, and he acts just like how we always imagine him to."

"That's because your idea of how he acts shaped his actual personality. Same for me with Quick-Shot and Sabah. Quick-Shot is like the protectiveness that Mother would always use to give me, and Sabah resembles all the joys Abdullah and I had as kids." I chuckle, "You can see how Sabah and Olaf are such good friends."

Elsa wasn't listening. She continues to stare at the bridge. "Marshmallow…"

"Yes, Elsa," comes a voice from behind us.

I turn around and see a large and bulky snowman limping up from behind us.

*Gasp* "Oh Marshmallow!" Elsa sprints to the big snowman and embrace her small arms halfway around his big waste. "Your alive! But how?"

Marshmallow looks at his mother with tenderness as he covers her body with his massive forearms. "It's a small rock. This mountain. I was okay. I climb back. And watch this place. Just like you said, my highness."

"Don't you mean _your_ highness," I interrupted, though I soon regret that.

He scowls at me. "GO AWAY!"

"Easy, Marshmallow. He's with me; he's my friend. My really really good friend, Prince Ali." Really really good friend? That's odd.

Marshmallow calms down. "Okay, my highness."

"It's your highness, big guy," I said.

"That's what I said. My highness."

"No no. It's _her_ highness."

"But I'm taller."

Elsa laughs. "It's okay, Ali. He can call me whatever he wants." She hugs him again. "Oh Marshmallow, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know you were waiting up here. If I knew, I would've ran up here as fast as I could."

"I'm just happy you're okay." She smiles at her giant creation warmly, but that smile flees when she sees his leg. When Marshmallow sits down, his right leg crumbles from the knee down. Elsa covers her mouth, completely shocked.

"Your leg! What happened to your leg?"

"The man with red hair cut it. With a sharp metal stick."

"Hans?" I said. Elsa looks at me and nods.

"I hate that guy so much," she hisses. "Here! Let me fix it, my big snow angel." She waves her hand in a circle, concentrating her thoughts, and then send a trail of glowing blue snow onto the stump. The snow forms a new leg just as sturdy as the left one. After she was done, the blue glow subsided. "How's that?"

He tests out his news leg, bending it back and forth. "It's great! It feels like the old one. Thank you, mom."

"It's my job," she says. "Your needs are my responsibility."

Marshmallow takes off the crown that I noticed on top of his head. "Here, Elsa. This is for you." He kneels and gives presents the crown with both of his hands. Elsa smiles but gently pushes back his large hands with her small ones.

"It's alright, Marshmallow. I already have a new one. This one is yours now. You _are_ the king of the castle."

"ME? King of this castle?" He points to himself, his face covered disbelief.

"Yes! All hail King Marshmallow," she curtsies to him. I decide to play along and bow to him as well.

"Long live the Snow King," I said.

Marshmallow looks dumbfounded. "But Elsa! Your Queen-"

"Of Arendelle. This isn't my place to rule. I already chose not to live here, so someone else has to take care of the castle. And you've already been doing a great job, so you deserve it. Your majesty."

Marshmallow's face brightens a lot with joy. He snatches Elsa with one hand and embrace her small, frail body with his giant arms. "Oh thank you. Thank you, Elsa!" Elsa struggles to breath under the snowman's bonecrushing hug. I wince at the sight of Elsa's face. "How can I ever pay you back?"

"Let… me… breath" she whimpers, her face turning blue and purple.

"Oops," he lets go of her, and she falls to the ground choking. I run over and rub her shoulders (the only thing I can think of doing). "Sorry," Marshmallows scratches the back of his head.

"Be careful, big guy. Your mother's a lot smaller than you." Funny, if my mother was still alive, I would be bigger than her now. That's very hard to imagine. When she died, I was only up to her stomach. But now look at me, mama! I'm all grown up.. And you're not here to see it. Your little boy, the one you always worried about, is all grown up… Are you proud? Are you proud of what I've become?... I don't know. I don't even know anymore.

A tear drops onto Elsa's neck. She looks behind, but I quickly got up and turn around to the palace. "Ali?"

"Let's go see the castle now. I'm anxious to see how it looks from the inside," I said, covering my emotions with an upbeat tone.

Elsa walks up ahead. "Alright. Let's go. But first," she throws an ice ray at the broken part of the bridge, instantly repairing it. "There's uh also some clean up I have to do inside." She turns around. "Marshmallow? Are you coming?"

Marshmallow shook his head, "Nuh uh. I must stand here, and guard. I'm King so I fight anyone who comes." Only a brave king would ever say that. Hehe, this guy's more heroic than a Spartan soldier back in the day.

We come to the large door and Elsa opens it with her powers. Inside is a large blue room. Light from the sun gleams through and illuminates the inside in vivid shades of blue. The whole place is breathtaking. Large, majestic stairs are at the center, leading up to another floor above. "It's not much," Elsa says, "but I love it. I thought that this was going to be my new home. I thought that I would come to know these walls as my safe haven. That idea turned out inside out!"

"This place is amazing," I said. "It's almost as extraordinary as y-" I stopped. My cheeks burn very painfully now.

"As what?" she asks. I spins around to my face and looks into my eyes. "Tell me." She grabs my hands and pulls me closer. "Please." I can't resist those eyes. No matter how hard I try. Her hands are holding mine tighter and tighter.

"As you, Elsa." The castle was quiet. All I can hear was the soft breathing coming from her chest.

She leans in, almost destroying the gap between our faces. "Your extraordinary," is all she says.

I gulp.

This girl is really close to me now. What are the odds? The most beautiful woman in the world is standing in front of me. Right _in front_ of me, no ground nor air is between us. Her forehead feels so soothing on mine, which was burning a second ago. And.. Her lips are teasing mine. So close and yet so far. But I can't! I can't kiss her again. If I do, things will get more complicated. I gotta do something. Quick.

"H- hey. Uh. Do you want to go upstairs?" I said, pulling away from her. She seems astounded at first by my sudden action, but smiles joyfully as she grasps my hand and runs up the stairs. "Woah, hey. Slow down. These stairs are slippery." I skid a few times, trying to keep up with her. We reach the top of the stairs, standing next to a large door.

"It's been so long since I been up here." She opens the door, revealing another room almost as large as the one below us. But it's different. Broken piece of ice are everywhere, and large icicles protrude against a wall. Looking at the balcony, a single wall stands near the edge, as if someone tried to push it off the balcony.

"This looks like a battlefield." I turn towards Elsa. "Is this where you were taken?"

"Yeah. Hans told everyone to just take me alive, but two of his men (Weasel's guards) tried to kill me-"

"What!" Fire surge from behind me. The flames subside quickly, as ice from above melts and douses them.

Elsa smiles softly after that ordeal. Using her powers to first restore the hole I created in the ceiling, she walks around and removes traces of ice and arrows from the floor. "If only you were there. I always feel safe with you. Anyway, I ended up fighting back and well.. tried to kill them too."

I blink. Elsa is the last person I would expect to kill someone. "Did you actually kill them?"

She raises her hands up and a large ice-made chandelier forms from the center. It bounces out rays and rays of brilliant colors all over the room. "No. Hans talked me out of it. I know, sounds too noble of him. But he was just acting for the other men near him. If he were to just let me die, everyone would be suspicious of him." She thaws the wall out at the balcony and repairs the door there. Finished, she walks back towards me with a hard face. "But that's not the worst part. The worst part was that he told me to not be the monster everyone says I am. He acted as if he understands me. And I believed him." Elsa holds back the tears in her eyes. It's painful to see her trying to hold back her emotions like this.

"He betrayed you," I hold her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She embraces me tightly. "It's not your fault, Ali. Just hold me." I held her as tight and close as possible, but I heard a very subtle whisper from her, "_forever_". My heart skips a beat.

"Uhh. I know how to cheer you up." I pull away from her again. This time, it took even more effort. Not only was her grip stronger, but I had to muster up the will to fight against my own body's desire to cradle her.

She looks agitated now. "And just what can do you have in mind?" she asks curiously with a hint of impatience.

"Well.. _Tag_. You're it." I smack her shoulder and sprint towards a pillar.

"Oh, you," she chases after me. I run around the pillar, almost slipping on the ice. This girl, on the other hand, is running perfectly with heels. In fact, the ice seems to be giving her more of an advantage.

"Hey, that's not fair! This whole place is ice."

"You should've thought of that before," she chimes, gaining speed. But! She may be able to run on ice like stone, but I'm the one who's spent more than a decade conditioning his body. Using my agility, I slide myself down the middle and then shot a heatless fire grapple at the ceiling. I swing myself around another pillar and jump onto the wall. Kicking against the icy wall, I back-flip a few yards onto the floor perfectly. This made Elsa turn herself around twice just to see where I am. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My father hired a shadow warrior from the far east to train my brother and me."

"A ninja! They're real?"

"I guess that's what they're called. Now are you going to catch me or not?"

Elsa furrows her brows on the ground. Then a smirk appears on her face. All of a sudden, the ice beneath me launches up and sideways, tossing me face down onto the floor, sliding three yards away. A little thrown back from that, I lift my head up to see a pair of small, white feet inside two blue slippers in front of me. "Tag. You're it." Her icy fingers stroke my head.

"You're getting better at your powers already."

"Thanks. But I'm done playing games. It's time for _your_ training now."

"My training? In what?"

"Dancing!" You gotta be kidding me. I'm not a dancer.

"Elsa, do we really have to?" I ask, still lying on my stomach.

"Yes! You're a prince, Ali. Princes are suppose to know how to dance properly. Let me teach you." She waves her hands in the air, sending streams of ice magic around the room. At different corners, ice-made musical instruments form. They begin to move by themselves and play music similar to that I heard back at the Opening Ceremony. "Get up, Ali. I can't teach you on the ground."

I reluctantly pull myself up. "Do you really want to do this? I'm a horrible, _horrible_ dancer."

"Yes, Ali! I really want to teach you. Even more, I want to dance with you."

"Why me? You can dance with anyone in the whole world. You can dance with a buff warrior, a smart scholar, or even a king with untold riches; and yet you want to dance with me. What makes me so special to you? YOU! The Queen of Arendelle. The most generous ruler in all of Europe. The most loving sister any sibling has ever had. The most beautiful girl I-" Oh god! I said way too much now!

"You ever met?" she finishes my last statement. "Because that's why! Most men don't see me like that. They don't see me for who I am. Not like you! You are such a gentle and wholehearted person, and I admire everything about you. That's why you're special. To me." She holds my hands, "Now let's dance."

She places my left hand on her hip (yikes!) and holds my other hand in the air with hers. One step here, two steps there, and so forth, she takes me on a myriad of movements. I can't even understand the pattern going on here. But the weird thing is that the whole time she just keeps looking at my face. I feel so uncomfortable with all this attention. It's just her, and yet it feels like the whole world is staring at me.

We dance for hours. I started to pick up the pattern and managed to step along with her (instead of stepping _on_ her). At one point, she made me swing her arm away from me, making her twirl as she moves. Her dress looks like a blooming flower when she does that. I pull her back in and she twirls into my arms. Now I'm facing her from behind. With my arms over her arms, we sway side to side. "This is fun," I admitted. "I never thought I would enjoy dancing."

"It's fun when you're with the right person. Spin me again." I swing her once more past my other side, and she twirls some more. When she spins back, some part of my mind took over and made me grab her from the back and lean her near the ground, sweeping her off her feet. Staying in this position, my breath quickens as I hold her light and gentle body. The black center of her eyes grow bigger within the small blue ocean that is her iris. Slowly. Ever so slowly. I bring her back onto her feet, but something else happens next. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes her body around mine.

"Elsa?" I begin. "What's going on with you today?"

"Ali, you don't know how much you mean to me. You really don't."

What is she talking about? How much _can_ I mean to her.

"I guess not." I said.

She lifts her head up and gazes in my eyes. "Let me show you," she grasps the sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss.. Wait, what! She's kissing me! Right on the lips! Again!

Right then! I couldn't control myself. I tighten my grip on her body and kiss back. Her cold body. Her hot lips. So strange and yet so amazing! Her hands trails from my cheeks to around my neck and then in my hair, running her chilling fingers through them. I keep turning my face from one side to the other, kissing every inch of her mouth and chin. It feels like my insides are on fire, while the outside is freezing. My head is going crazy now. This girl is invading every inch of my mind at this point. I feel like I'm losing myself in her.

I have to stop this. I just have to. Or I'll go insane. She's just too much pleasure. Too much goodness. To- too much happiness.

In one will-crushing attempt, I throw my head backwards, separating the seemingly unbreakable bond that our lips created.

I open my eyes for the first time in forever. Purple? Why's everything purple? As she stays in my arms, eyes closed, she drops her head onto my chest, burrowing into it.

The purple is coming from the ice. The entire room is glowing midnight violet. Why?

I look down onto Elsa's face, completely mystified from this moment. She opens her eyes, unfocused, as her mouth speaks three words. Three words that changes everything.

"_I love you._"

Oh no. What have I done?

* * *

**As always, thank you all for reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. (Technically, I have fun writing all these chapters, but this one was really fun.) I'm going to be a bit busy this week, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to write the next chapter soon. I'll do my best! That's for sure.**

**Till Then:**

**Bhalo Thakben**


	18. It's Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**It's Never Easy**

I toss and turn in my bed. Remembering all the sensation of his lips. I love those lips. And the way he embraced me. Oh, so strong and yet so gentle. I love how he makes me feel. I keep ruffling in my sheets. Argh, I feel so naughty thinking about him like this. I'm just so warm inside. Oh, Ali. Ali.. ALI! Damn, even the sound of his name is so tasty. I love him!

In the middle of my fantasies, the door knob turns. I quickly sit up and straighten myself up. Anna pokes her head in. "Elsa? Aren't you up yet? Everyone's already having breakfast."

"Oh, yeah. Uh, I'll be right there." Instead of leaving, she walks in and closes the door.

"Is everything okay? You look flustered."

"Yeah, of course! Everythings great."

"I don't know. Why are all the sheets twisted up?"

"I was just- trying to sleep in a comfy position… Okay I have something to tell you."

Anna sits down on my bed. "What is it? Good news or bad news? Is it about you and Ali?"

"Good news, And yes. It's about me and Ali."

"Oh boy, I like where this is going." A large grin comes on her face as her leg twitches in excitement.

"Well, here goes. We kissed, again!"

"Yeee," she claps. "Aww, Elsa, you guys are sooo cute together. But I'm a little wor-"

"And I confess my love to him!"

_Silence_

Anna had stopped all movement, staring at me with an open jaw.

"Y- Yo- You… love him?"

"Yes," I said. I bet she's just too overjoyed right now to speak. I finally found the man of my dreams, and I know that's what she wanted too. "Aren't you happy?"

"Oh uh.." her eyes dart side to side rapidly as she wring her hands. "Of course. You love him… that's great! I- uh, am really happy- hehe- yeah.. oh brother." I'm completely confused. Why is she all of a sudden so nervous? She looks away with concern look, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anna, what's wrong? Isn't this what you always wanted for me?"

"I know," she whines, "but I just don't know if this was a good thing. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ali's a _great_ person. I mean, heck, I'd even date him myself if I never met Kristoff but-"

"Oh is that it?" I laugh loudly. "Anna, it's okay if you got feelings for him. I won't be mad at that. We'll definitely work it out." I pat her shoulder. She scowls back on the other hand.

"It's not that! It's just that- oh I don't know." Poor girl. She's so easily charmed by Ali's captivating personality. Who can blame her? He's just too perfect.

"Don't worry at all about it, sis. I'm not going to get all possessive over him. You can even borrow him sometimes if you want." I wink at her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, look Elsa. I better head back now. You better get ready and come quickly. We'll talk about this later." She sprints out of the room. Odd. This wasn't the reaction I expected from her. Especially for my true love!

* * *

"She said what!" Sabah shrieks.

"She said that she loves me," I repeat myself.

"Wow, this is so romantic. You guys should totally get married."

"Hold on!" Quick-Shot says. "My lord, remember your father. If Cassim knows about this, he'll personally come to Arendelle and burn both you and the Queen alive."

"Urgh, I know I know. I just don't know what to do," I pace around my room. So many thoughts are spinning in my head. I'm so scared thinking about what father would do if he finds out, but I also feel so much over Elsa. That kiss we had was just so enchanting, and the way she looked at me when she confessed her love: I just want to be with her and protect her and care for her. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" I slump onto a nearby chair. "Can't he just let me do what I want with my life?"

Quick-Shot slithers to me. "If I was strong enough, I would stand up against Cassim for you long ago."

I rub the top of his head. "You're always so protective of me. But there's nothing any of us can do. As long as dad is in the picture, all three of us are just slaves to the empire." I sigh. "As much as I really like her,... I have to end our relationship. She has to fall out of love with me, or she'll be heartbroken."

Sabah flies onto my lap. "But Ali, you two are so perfect for each other. What if she's your true love? Look deep down inside your heart. Is she?"

"Even if she is, that doesn't mean I can't find someone else, right? True love doesn't have to mean just one person in the world is right for me. I can find someone else. I think?"

"You've already tried. Every girl in Arabia hates you. They all think you're a spawn of Iblis or something."

"I know. But… Oh who am I kidding, Elsa was the only girl to ever give me a chance, and now she loves me. She actually loves me!" I pull my hair, "What am I suppose to do."

"My lord," Quick-Shot says. "I know this is really hard for you, but it's for her own good if you leave her. Having a relationship with her highness will only put her in danger. If you truly care about her, you'll let her go."

Sabah gasps. "How could you say that?" she cries. "She's the only one who cares about Ali. He's never been happier! You want our creator to be alone for the rest of his life? NO! That's cruel, Quick-Shot! I don't like this. Not one bit!"

"I'd prefer master to be alone than dead." Sabah stays silent. "You think Cassim will just let his "gifted son" marry into a European kingdom? Never to return to Arabia and take over the empire?"

"Abdullah's the one to take the throne," I said.

"Do you really believe that?" Quick-Shot questions. "Look at the way he treats your brother. Prince Abdullah is more of a burden to Cassim than a heir to the throne. Why do you think he spends so much time just to teach you everything he knows. About your powers, how to be an authority figure, and even how to rule the empire. It's not just to set you up as some governor for one his provinces; it's so that you can carry on his legacy. _You're_ the heir, Ali. Not Abdullah."

…

He's right! Everything Quick-Shot said makes sense. I… I'm the next Sultan… No wonder why Abdullah hates me! No wonder why father keeps me from living my own life. I'm living his life, because I _am_ his life! His next life!"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I scold Quick-Shot. "Why did you keep this behind my back?"

"I didn't want you to do anything to harm yourself," Quick-Shot replies, lowering his head.

Sabah furrows her brows at him. "What are you saying? Ali had every right to know this. I can't believe you kept this from us!"

Quick-Shot glares back at her. "If I told him this, he would've tried to fight back. His father would've just strip away more of his freedom than before. He'll live the rest of his life in chains. I do whatever I can just to protect Ali. That includes keeping secrets for his benefit."

As much as I understand his actions, I still can't believe that my most faithful friend would keep such a thing from me. "How did you know about this?"

"I figured it out a while ago. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm just trying to look out for you, my lord. Wallahi!"

*Sigh* "It doesn't matter anymore. I guess all I can do now is let Elsa go." I lower my head. "I really don't want to do this. She's not going to take it well."

"Oh Ali," Sabah hugs my neck. "I'm so sorry for you. I wish things were different! I wish we didn't have to follow that devil."

"I wish I could say that it's going to be okay. But it's not."

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff and I left the dining room now. "Where's Ali?" Elsa asks for the fifth time.

"I don't know, Elsa!" I have no clue why he didn't show up for breakfast.

"Gosh, I hope everythings alright." All Elsa could think about the whole time is Ali. While eating breakfast, she kept looking at the door, hoping for him to show up. I'm not so sure why he didn't came, but I have a bad feeling about it.

The whole idea of Elsa falling in love is unbelievable. She never once thought about romance, and yes I always wanted her to have one. But. Not like this? She's the one who always says that you can't just fall in love with someone you just met. She only knew Ali for a five days now, and she says that she loves him. What happened? What changed her mind so sudden? I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for the fact that Ali may have to leave one day. Maybe the whole idea of marriage isn't a bad one? But I really hope that he loves Elsa back.

We found Sabah near the courtyard, perched on top of Sven's antler. "Sabah," Elsa walks forward. "Have you seen Ali? He didn't come for breakfast."

"Oh, umm, nope haven't seen him." But Sven gestures towards the harbor.

"Is he over there boy?" Kristoff asks, and the reindeer nods.

Elsa glares at Sabah. "You didn't know that yourself? Or did you lie to us?"

"What! Of course not, your highness. Why would I lie?" Sabah laughs, rather hysterically. "I, uh, gotta go. Quick-Shot is probably looking for me." She flies off in a rush.

I turn around and see Elsa already halfway across the harbor. "Elsa, wait up." Kristoff and I run after her. We chase her across the harbor, until we spot Ali sitting on top of his ship. And when I said on top, I mean _on top_. He was sitting on the highest sail, just staring at the bay. "Oookay. Why is he up there?"

Without answering, Elsa jumps up. I almost laughed at that, but then strong blasts of snow come below her feet. She goes up and up into the air, towards her dream guy. I'm so shocked at this. The fact that my sister can now fly like a rocket is just crazy. Ali notices Elsa coming towards her and stands up. She lands in front of him and circles her arms around his shoulders, sprinkling little kisses all over his face.

"I was looking for you," she says between two kisses. "Why didn't you come for breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry," he says. Even from down here, I can tell that something was unusual about his voice. He sounds a little gloomy. I hope he's okay.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asks, still hugging him.

"I've had… better days."

"Well that can be fixed." She runs her finger down his chest and then joins her lips with his. The Queen of Arendelle making out with an Arabian prince on top of a ship. Nothing out of the ordinary here! Actually, I've never seen Elsa so content before. Look at her! She looks like she's kissing heaven itself. Wow, she really likes him.

"She's not in love," Kristoff says. "She's infatuated!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not really. That means that it's not real love. It's lust."

"Lust? I've never heard that word before. What's lust?"

"The short answer to that is that she's completely obsessed with him. It's as if she was casted by a spell. Look, she's not even act like her real self right now."

I don't like what I'm hearing. But what about Ali? Ali doesn't look happy at all. In fact, he looks like he's resisting this. His eyelids are scrunched tightly and grabs her shoulders and pushes her apart from him. I also have never seen Elsa so shocked before. "Ali? What's going on?"

"Look Elsa. I just can't right now." He lowers his eyes, staring at her heaving chest. He lets out a deep breath and grabs Elsa around the back and under the knees. Carrying her, he jumps off the sail and flies back down near us. All the while, Elsa keeps staring at his solemn face. Landing on the ground, he gently places her back on her feet, but Elsa grabs his arms and looks hard into him.

"Somethings wrong," she says. "and you're not telling me."

Grabbing her small hand with his firm one, he coaxes her to let go of him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He turns around; Elsa reaches forth for him but pulls her hand back as he walks away.

_Silence_

"Ali?" is all that she could say.

I couldn't take anymore. I took my sister into my arms and held her there. "Elsa, please please don't be hurt."

Her demeanor remained hollow. "Why?" she says in that same whispery tone. "Why did he push me away? Why is he shutting me out?"

"I don't know, Elsa. He may just be thinking about something else."

"No. When we kissed, he didn't kiss back. He didn't hold me the way he did last time. He- he didn't give me the love we shared last night. Does he hate me?"

"No no no. He doesn't!" I hug my sister tighter, but she didn't hug back. She just keeps staring at direction Ali had gone from. Oh, I really hope Ali isn't doing what I think he's doing. He better not try to break up with Elsa. Not after they _just_ got together.

"Look Elsa," Kristoff says. "Maybe he's just nervous. When Anna and I first became lovers, I use to stutter like crazy everytime I try to kiss her. Perhaps the whole idea of having a girlfriend is too much for him to handle right now?"

"Yeah, that's probably it," Elsa says unconvinced. "Listen, I need to get going. There's, uh, a lot of work that needs to be done. You know. Queen business."

"Yeah, of course," I said, letting go of her. "Take care!" She walks away in the opposite direction Ali went. Her head was down, shoulders were slumped, and she was hugging herself. Poor thing! I feel so sorry for her. For once, she gets to experience the joys of romance, and the next day all that hope goes to shambles. "Kristoff, we need to do something."

"Like what? We can't do anything right now. All we can do is wait and hope that Ali comes around."

I was never really the patient one, and I most certainly am not going to just stand around and wait. I'm going to have a talk with Prince I'm-So-Moody!

"I'll be back, Krissy."

* * *

I don't get it? What happened? We were so in-tune with each other last night, and yet he didn't even return my kiss today. What's going on with him? Is it that he doesn't love me back? I thought he was at least willing to give it a try. No, he has to love me back! There's just no way he can't. Not after everything we've been through! Ali has to love me. He just gotta!

I stand on the bridge in my garden, leaning onto the rail. I feel so confused right now. What could've gone wrong? Everything was going so perfect with us, and all of a sudden, Ali acts like he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. But... I was going to give it to him.

I was going to give him my heart!

How could he do this to me?

I thought he was the one.

I thought _he_ was my true love!

* * *

Every inch of my body singes. I'm so angry at myself for what I did. How could I do this to her? The look on Elsa's face when I left... unbearable. Why did I have to do this? Why does it have to be this way? I open the door to my room; only Quick-Shot is in here.

"Where's Sabah?"

"She left a little while after you. She came back not too long ago to tell me that the Queen was looking for you. How did it go?"

"Terrible! I could see all the pain inside her. She was so hurt from me pushing her away. I can't believe I did this."

"You had to do what you had to do, my lord. Trust me. You will feel better when this is all over. This girl is not as significant as you feel she is. It's just your innocence, your excitement of having a lover, that is fooling you to believe that you and Elsa are meant to be. It is clear that that's not the case."

I huff, "You really are irritating when you talk like that. You act as if Elsa wasn't even special at all. You're wrong. Elsa was special! To me! She was the only one to ever make me happy. I-"

"I'm sorry, Ali. I really am! I'm only trying to protect you. If you fall in love with her now, then what's going to happen? You'll only suffer more than you've already had. You've already lost your mother, _and_ your father and brother both despise you; don't you already have enough loss in your life? Will losing a lover not be too much for you? Do not love this girl, I beg you! You'll only make yourself even more miserable. Please, my lord."

I slump onto my chair, feeling like there's no more hope for me. There's nothing I can do to change things. "I really like her, Quick-Shot."

"I know you do," he replies. "I like her too. She's a lovely woman. I've never seen anyone as compassionate as her."

"Then why am I doing this? Why am I about to break up with her?"

"Don't you remember? You want to protect her. From your father."

_BAMM_

The door had swung open behind me. I turn around to see the one girl I didn't want to talk to right now: Anna. I knew she would be upset with me, but the look on her face right now is just downright terrifying. She looks as if she's going to choke and decapitate me with her bare hands. She's _that_ angry!

"YOU!" she growls. "What are you doing?" She stomps towards me. "No seriously. What _are_ your doing?"

"Anna, look. I can explain."

"No you can't! You've hurt her, Ali. How could you do that to Elsa?"

"I have no choice."

"Oh yeah, of course," she says sarcastically. "You had NO choice whatsoever. You didn't choose to like Elsa, you didn't choose to show so much care for her, AND you didn't even choose to seduce her!"

"What? First of all, that's not what I meant; and second of all, I didn't _seduce_ her, Anna. I don't know how she ended up falling for me. I don't even believe it's true love-"

"Of course it isn't! She's just infatuated with you!"

"I know. But look, listen to me. I really like Elsa, _a lot_. I would do so much for you; you wouldn't even believe it."

"Then how come you're shutting her out?" Anna cries, impatiently. Her eyes are becoming more and more menacing by the second.

"Because! If I stay with her, my father-"

"URGH! THAT AGAIN!" She throws her hands up in the air and rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "You and your father, I swear. You can never stop thinking about him, can you?"

I remain silent.

"Why can't you just stand up to him for once? I know he's your father and the king and all, but can't you just.. you know.. say no?"

"NO! Are you kidding me? You don't even know what my father is like. He will _kill_ me AND Elsa if we stay together."

"Why? If you marry Elsa-"

"Marry! That's insane! Elsa doesn't want to marry me. Not yet at least."

"Just hear me out, okay. If you two were to get married, then you'll become King of Arendelle. Wouldn't the sultan like that? His second son is ruling another kingdom far away. That would make his empire a lot stronger, right?"

I drop my head down. "Huuuh. That's not how it is, Anna. I'm the one to take the throne back home."

Anna throws a blank stare. "But I thought you have an older brother?"

"I do, but I'm the one who inherited the my dad's fire powers. He values that more than anything else, Anna."

Her face softens. All the anger turns to despair. "So this is it, huh? There's nothing we can do? Nothing?"

"No," I rasp. "I- I have to break up with Elsa. It's the only way things can go."

* * *

Life is never easy. You always have to struggle now and then against situations that aren't in your favor. But what we do as humans is always fight for what we value in life. Sadly, for our prince, his fight was over long before he even stood up. He cares for Elsa and will do whatever is right to keep her safe. Even if that means to severe the strong bond growing between them.

Ali walks down the hallways, towards the Queen's room. Behind him, a very silent princess follows. Anna has remained unspoken since her hearing of Ali's decision. She knows that there's no other solution to this predicament, so all she can do is follow along and wait for the inevitable to happen. Then, at least, she can comfort her sister afterwards. Ali reaches the door. He turns and looks at Anna, hoping to get strength from her, but she bares an even weaker look than he had on. This only made Ali feel even worse.

Anna hides around the corner near the stairs as Ali knocks on the door.

Elsa was looking outside her window. She stares longingly at the waning moon. So much of this longing wells up in her heart. All she could dream about is Ali. A strange man who came so suddenly into her life and changed her so much. Because of him, she felt hopeful about herself; she felt like she was no longer under a curse. She also gave this man her trust from time to time; every time, he never once betrayed it. She felt like she could give her whole life to him, and he would keep it safe. She could give him her heart, and he would keep it right next to his... But could she be wrong?

_Knock Knock Knock_

Without Elsa answering, the door slowly opens. Elsa turns around to see his face again. He's not happy. That's for sure. Ali walks across the room; Elsa doesn't let her eyes off him. Standing near her bed, Ali looks at a painting. A painting of the late King. "He looks like a good man," he says.

"He was," Elsa turns her body around to face him, still next to the window. Even though they're only a few feet apart, it feels like there's a mile between them. "What's going on?" Elsa tries to say clearly, but so much emotion was stuck in her throat.

He turns his head and looks at her. _Everything_ is what his heart says. But what he really says, "Stuff. Just a lot of crazy stuff."

"Does it have to do with me? I think I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday."

"No no, it's- it's not that. You're not to- Urgh- you're not- to blame for any of this. It's just that-" Ali takes a deep breath or more like gasp. "We can't do this anymore. This has to stop."

"W- what has to stop?"

"Us. Everything about us… We can't keep seeing each other like this."

Elsa's face shows nothing but pain. "What! W- Why? I thought you'd liked me. I- I love you, Ali! D- Didn't you want th- this?"

"I do! But... I can't."

"WHY?" Elsa yells. The air feels thicker; she feels like she's choking from her tears. "WHY ALI?"

"Because of my father! Because he wouldn't accept-"

"I don't care what he thinks! How can _he_ dictate your life like this? Don't your care about meee?" Elsa covers her face, sobbing furiously. Ali wants to comfort her, hold her so that she knows he's still there for her. But how? He's breaking up with Elsa. What would hugging do right now?

_No_! He's not going to just let her cry. Ali walks forward and takes the heartbroken Elsa into his arms. "_I'm sorry_." he says.

"I LOVE YOU!" she screams in his chest. "I wanted to be with you! You were the one! We were suppose to live the rest of our lives together! Have kids! Grow old!"

"Shh." Ali holds her tighter, stroking her hair. The urge to cry is welling up inside of him. This is hurting him just as much as it is her. She pulls her head up, tears streaming down her redden face.

This was the breaking point.

All this time. He was bottling up all the pain. But it's too much! He grits his teeth. In one final attempt to hold back his tears. It fails.

He cries. "_I'm so sorry_." He now burrows his face into her shoulder. Nothing but guilt inside him. This was _his_ fault. He's the one who allowed this to go so far. He kept coming back to her day after day, tugging on her heart every time. He stole her heart, and now he broke it. It's his fault.

Or so he thinks.

"Well. You said what you had to say," Elsa says. The tears stop flowing down her cheek. She straightens out her her shoulders and steps back, making Ali raise his head. "Now go."

"Elsa, please! I'm sorry! You mean so much to me."

"Shut up."

Ali tries to touch her shoulder but she steps back even further.

"GO AWAY!"

His arm still stretched forward, he stares at her. Her eyes sharpened. She hisses, "Get out."

He turns around and walks towards the door. Turning around one more time, he tries to say something. But he doesn't. He just walks out into the halls.

The room was dark. A cloud decided that he would cover the moon's light. Elsa collapsed on her bed, wailing over the sudden loss of her sudden love. Anna rushes into the room and covers her sister with her arms. "Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's going to be okay. I promise." These words didn't help much. The Queen continues to cry through the night. The cloud continues to hide the moon.

* * *

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review as always. I enjoy reading every review I get. I always want to know how my story makes the readers feel!**

**Till Then:**

**Alavidha**


	19. Inside a Guy's Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**

* * *

**Inside a Guy's Head**

"You look tired."

"I've been up all night. Elsa was devastated after what happened." Anna has dark circles under eyes. I heard that Ali had to break up with Elsa last night, and I knew that this wouldn't end well. There was just no way Elsa would take this easily. "No matter what I did, I couldn't help her. She's so miserable, Kristoff. It's awful."

I rub her shoulders, something I've grown use to doing since that day when her heart was frozen. "Hopefully, things will get better over time. Elsa's a strong person. She'll heal." Anna rests her head on my lap; I stroke the soft strands of her ginger hair. She's exhausted. Poor girl. I need to do something for her. Something that would cheer her up. "So Anna? We're engaged!"

"You just realized that?"

"No, but, I mean, isn't that still crazy? Only six months ago, we both lived separate lives. I didn't even think I'll ever be with anyone, except Sven. Then all of a sudden, you came to my life. You changed everything for me! Before, all I really cared about was myself. But now, all I want to do is care for you. You're the world to me, Anna. And I can't stand seeing you like this. When you're happy, I'm overjoyed. When you're mad, I'm furious. And when you're sad, I'm miserable."

Rolling her head towards me, "Aww, Krissy. You're such a heartthrob. You know I'm always happy when I'm with you. Yeah, Elsa is really upset, and I feel like it's my fault; but I'll never not be happy with you around. Being with you is like being in paradise. I'm always going to love you." I cup her cheek with my free hand, kissing the other side of her face.

"So what about the wedding? When should we have it?"

"Hmm I don't know. Elsa says that we shouldn't rush it. I was thinking maybe on our anniversary. You know, the day we first met."

"But that's in another six months! You want to wait that long? Can't we just do it after this whole peace gathering is over?"

"Of course not! Arendelle needs some time to relax after this. You know the whole city is going to attend our wedding, so-"

"The whole city! Wait, what?"

"Hello? I'm a princess. Royal weddings are huge. Didn't you know that?"

"But, but… I don't know, Anna. Can't we just have a small wedding? You know I don't like big crowds."

"But I've always dreamed of having a big wedding. It's suppose to be the most magical, beautiful, bestest day of my life. It's gotta be HUGE with so many people and food and dancing and…" She goes on and on about this, but my mind wanders away. How could I be so stupid? Of course we were going to have a huge wedding. I keep forgetting that Anna's a princess. Wow, most guys could only dream of marrying a princess. But Anna is just… Anna. She's no mythical beauty or some goddess of wonder. She's just a girl with a sweet nature and a big heart. Argh, but why a crowd? I still don't like most people. Besides Anna, Elsa, and now Ali; everyone else has a problem with me. Some people think I'm gross (turns out, picking your nose at dinner is big no no), some people think I'm rude (I had to deal with some of the most stingiest customers in my career), and some people think that I'm a weirdo (no one else likes reindeer, for some reason). I really don't want a big wedding. I don't.

"KRISTOFF!"

I jump.

"You're not listening to me!"

"What.. yes I was," I lied.

"No you weren't. What was the last thing I said?"

"Umm. Something to do with decorations."

"We passed that three minutes ago. I was asking you about what your family is going to wear. As much as I love those grassy outfits, I think they should wear something a bit more formal. You know, we should get Pabbie to be the officiant. Wouldn't that be great?…"

My family! That's another problem. How is everyone going to react to my family? If people were afraid of Elsa (who's a human being by-the-way), then what about trolls? I should also make sure they stay on their best behavior.

"KRISTOFF!"

* * *

Well that went well. The tears coming out of her eyes, so sad. She was hurt. Not a ghost of a doubt about that. She was heartbroken. Did she really loved me that much? I can't believe what I've done to her. I feel like the worst man in the world right now (and seeing how my father is also in this world, that means A LOT). How could I have done this to Elsa?

Sitting at the bridge, I'm hugging my knees. Whenever something goes on in my life, I would always find a place to myself and stare out into the desert. It's simplicity as well as it's lack of people creates a serene and peaceful environment in my head. It's a haven for where I can dump out my feelings and ponder them. Unfortunately there are no deserts in Arendelle, so the bay will have to do.

Even though there are some people at the harbor, I haven't really paid much attention to them. However, now some movement from the corner of my eye catches my attention due to its particular location: my ship. I turn my head and see that it was my crew. This is actually the first time I've seen them since our departure. Where were they this whole time? Despite my desire to stay here and be alone, I got up and start walking to the ship.

I spot Abu near the deck, giving orders. I speak to him in Arabic, "Salaam Abu! I haven't seen any of you for days. It's so refreshing to see my own people again."

"My lord. We've all been wondering about you. It's been quiet without you around. How is your stay so far?"

"You have no idea, brother. Let's just say I've made some good friends."

"The Queen? Rumors have been spreading over the city that the Queen is courting an _infidel_. When we heard this, we knew immediately that they were talking about you. Is it true? Have you been spending time with her highness?"

*Sigh* "The rumors are true, Abu. I know the sultan would not approve, but I couldn't have helped it. This woman is so beautiful! And she's the most sincere, good-hearted person I've ever met. Everything about her is admirable. And not only has she suffered her own shortcomings, but the way that she has dealt with them and did not lose her love for those around her.. is the reason why I admire her so much. She's a wonderful person, Abu. Wonderful." The whole time I was talking, I did not look at Abu. I was staring at the palace. "But alas. You can probably guess what was the problem."

"The sultan. He would not allow this, my lord. So what are you going to do?"

"I've already done it. I had to end my relationship with her… It was terrible."

"I am sorry to hear that. At least it is over. You will find someone else, if god wills."

"Urgh, I don't want to find anyone else. It's she that makes me happy. She's the one who I can trust. She's- Oh who am I kidding. There's no way we were meant to be. I might as well give up."

To my surprise, Abu puts his hand on my shoulder. "If fate chooses it, then you and her were meant to be. You know, if Prince Abdullah takes the throne in the future, perhaps he would be more willing to accept this girl. Maybe then if she is still without a husband, you can come back for her." When would that be? Father doesn't look like he's going to die anytime soon. He could live another 50 years for all I know, and Elsa and I would be like 71. At that point, she'd probably have grandchildren by then. Besides, I'm the one who's going to be Sultan, and I can't drag Elsa all the way to Arabia to run that crazy empire. With all the resistance and rebellions going on (especially against the Ottoman Empire), it's too dangerous if she became Queen of Arabia. Also Arendelle is her home, and I can't take her away from there. The only thing I can think of is to get Abdullah to the throne. If he could forgive me for ruining his life, then I can talk him into letting me be with Elsa. But that's not very likely. Man, no matter what I do, I can't find a way to change things.

"I've been wondering something," I said.

"What is that, my lord?"

"Is there anyway we can postpone our departure? You know, make it so we can stay here longer."

"I'm afraid not. The longer we stay, the more suspicious his majesty will get. You will only get yourself in peril if you stay longer." Once again, nothing can be changed. I was only allowed to stay here for two weeks, and that's exactly what's going to happen. When I leave, Elsa will just be a memory. But at least one of us would live a happy life.

I look over at the bay once again. "What I wouldn't do to change things. If only there was a way I can spend more time with her. I don't even know if I should tell you this, Abu, but I can see so much in her. I don't see just a pretty girl whose lips I want to kiss; I see someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's so easy to fall for her, and I can't do anything about it. But gosh, isn't she just perfect. Everything about her is nothing but beauty.

"Have you ever felt like this, Abu? Is there a woman who became the center of your heart's desires? Abu?" Abu doesn't respond. I turn to him to see that he was staring at something behind me.

"Um, my lord? Your, err, heart's desire is right here."

What?

I spin around and found myself face-to-face with perfection.

"Elsa!"

"Hi Ali."

She looked very calm this time. No where near the face I saw last night. Her cool eyes stare into mine, dousing so much of the tension inside of me. As she speaks, her voice feels so soothing in my ears. It's barely been 12 hours, and I missed her so much. "You have such a beautiful language. I don't know what you were saying, but you sound like you were really passionate. What were you talking about?"

You! "Uhh, I was talking about my mother. Abu, over here, actually knows her, and I was just talking about how she would always read me stories at night, filling my imagination with dreams to enjoy for that night."

"Oh, how lovely! My mother use to do the same thing with Anna and me."

"That is not all, my lady," Abu says. I quickly look at him, but he continues on. "Queen Sharma would talk about her sons' futures. She always says that her younger son would often ask who would be his true love-"

"Abu!"

"-she would tell him stories about a girl that comes from a far away land whose heart is more extraordinary than her own beauty-"

"What are you doing?"

"-She falls for our noble prince here and they both marry, have kids, and live happily ever after."

How in the world does Abu know about this? Did mother really told him those stories. How embarrassing. Elsa smiles at me. "Aww, that's so sweet." She lowers her eyes and her voice. "I just hope you find that special someone one day." Oh Elsa, if only you know. I found her. But now I'm going to lose her.

"Ali, can we talk? Alone"

We leave the ship, walking across the harbor. Her face was both calm and confused at the same time. I know it's because of me. I hurt her so bad last night, and this was after she already confessed that she loves me. What kind of man does that to a girl, especially one that he likes?

"How are you feeling?" I ask honestly. "I know that 'sorry' isn't going to fix anything now, but I still care about you."

"Of course you do," she says; her voice is raspy now. "You always cared about me. That's why I loved you." Lov_ed_? As in she use to love me but not anymore?

"So what do you want to talk about?"

She stops and stands still. Turning around to face me, she gives me stern but pained face. "Ali, you and I have learned so much of each other in the last five days. I've never grown so close to anyone in my life that fast. It even took me months to be as close with Kristoff as I am with you. I know you don't want us to be together, but I still don't want to lose this friendship. Can we at least be friends? Not lovers, just friends?"

"I would like that." I would like that very much. Then, we could still spend time with each other while we still can. If I can just cherish this memory for a little bit longer, then yes, I do want to be friends.

She stares at me for a long time. The silence feels calm at first, but then I tense up, not knowing what's going on through her head. Is she happy? Is she sad? I don't know.

"Good," she says. "Then we can go back to training today." Phew, at least she doesn't seem anymore hurt.

"How about this afternoon? After lunch?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. I've been practicing since our last session. You're going to be surprised with what I can do now."

I smirk, "Well, let's see if you're as good as me. I doubt that though."

"Hah, who knows? Maybe I am. I bet I can even beat you in the next snowball fight." She nudges me. A surge of energy rivets my whole body. I love it when she's like that. Even though I already find her gorgeous, when she's all playful and lighthearted, she's extra attractive. I just want to kiss her every time she's like that! But I can't.

-:-

In the garden, I create more and more obstacles between her and the target. After pondering over the intended route, she launches an ice blast that whizzes past the various barriers and reroutes itself whenever it needs to. It eventually hits the target spot-on.

"See," Elsa says. "I told you I'm better than last time. Let's do something else. I'm getting tired of shooting balls of ice around."

"Alright then. Let's fight!"

"What!"

"You heard me. Put 'em up! Let's do some sparring. You know, one-on-one with our powers."

"I don't know, Ali. I'm not much of a fighter."

"I understand that, but I want you to be able to defend yourself. Who knows if someone will try to attack you again, so I need to make sure that you're going to be okay next time that happens." I stand up, straightening my stance. I raise one hand up towards her. "Let's begin."

She studies my eyes. Understanding how serious I am now, she bends her knees and puts her hands up to the level of her chest. "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I trust you."

* * *

Anna and I were helping out around the courtyard. Apparently, tomorrow is going to be a ball after another meeting. Elsa and Ali really have a lot on their hands with all these royal meetings. It's funny how all these royal families who aren't monarchs get to enjoy themselves the whole time they're here. Although, many of them have the obligation of going into town and showing off to the people of the city (just to boost their kingdoms' reputations). However, some of them tend to stay in the palace, hanging out with other royal families. One particular group that always catches my attention are the brothers of the Southern Isles. They're all have different personalities, almost like the story of the Seven Dwarfs. However, they all except Hans seem very kind and generous. What's his excuse? Speaking of the devil, there he is, asking Kai if he can help out with the decorations.

"Sorry, but I think we have enough hands here, Hans." Kai says with sharp eyes. Hans shrugs and walks away. Why has he been acting like that? He keeps trying to do something for someone in the palace. If he thinks that a few good deeds will make up for trying to kill Anna and Elsa, then that guy is _dead_ wrong.

Oh, by-the-way, Anna has been talking nonstop about the wedding. "So, we should send out the invitations now while everyone is here. That way, we don't have to worry about having to spend money on mailing them across the continent. I don't think most of the royals will come, but it's still polite for us to still invite them. Right Krissy?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"You _were _listening to me. Right?"

"Yes, of course." I lied for the tenth time today. I know it's bad for me to ignore the woman I love, but her one-track mind can be a little annoying sometimes.

"Isn't this so romantic? We're going to be married for the rest of our lives."

"That's what marriage is, Anna."

"Yeah, but have you ever really thought about that? You and me. Together. Forever! Oh, it's so beautiful. We're promising that we'll commit our whole lives for each other. Love is such a wonderful thing, Kristoff."

"Love's an open door, right?" says a voice. We both turn around to see that traitor again.

"You know," Anna says. "I should tell the guards to keep you a hundred yards away from me. Don't you have something else to do? Jerk!"

"No," Hans says. "I don't. In case you haven't guessed it, my brother will not let me into the city. I'm only allowed to be in the palace or the harbor. He thinks I'll be trouble over there."

"Good! He's a smart man. Who knows what sick mind tricks you'll do on my people."

"I've gotten past that, Anna. I'm not the same person from before. I'm trying to change! Don't you understand that?"

"Guys like you don't change," I said. "You wanted power, and you'll spend the rest of your life trying to get it. That's who you are."

Hans narrow his eyes at me. "I don't want power!" he whispers. "I just want to be a man, not a burden." Neither Anna nor I speak a word.

He clenches his fists and walks away. I think I then hear him say, "_I'm not a monster._"

* * *

Swirls of icy rays fly from her hand towards me. Curving my hand in a crescent shape, I counter with wave of my own fiery magic. The two collide in brilliant colors. She throws two more waves, each swimming around the air; and I swipe my hand across, creating a flaming disk to crash into them. The center of the disk (untouched from the collision) continues on towards Elsa. She hesitates but then pulls her hands up like someone praying, and pillar of ice rises from the ground in front of her. The disk only cuts through halfway before vaporizing.

She's getting a lot better now. I'm actually very impressed. I decide to test her out even further. I want to see how well Elsa can cope with danger. If things get scary during a fight, she needs to learn how to keep herself calm and not lose control from fear. I push my left hand forward towards the her side. A wall of fire extends from me to her. She gasps as the wall circles around her. Now she's in the middle of a fiery vortex (a smaller one than the one I made back in the opening ceremony). I made sure that the fire wasn't too hot around her, so she wouldn't burn herself if she caves in.

To my surprise though, I see glacier blue light coming from inside the flaming tornado. At first, flares of ice and snow erupt out of the vortex, spinning along with it. Then, the vortex itself breaks apart, revealing another vortex from inside of it, a snowy one. The snow tornado slows down, and the snow slowly falls to the ground, revealing the beauty within it.

"That was incredible," I said. "Look at you, already an expert now."

"A student is only as good as her mentor. But, you kind of went too far with the last one."

"I was only trying to prepare for the future. You said that there were people who tried to kill you in the past. I want to make sure that would never happen. I want you to be safe, Elsa.. when I leave Arendelle."

Her eyes widen. "What?" When realization came to her, her whole face becomes solemn. "Oh right. You're only here for another two weeks."

Silence comes between us.

"Hey," I said. "Cheer up. We still have two weeks, right?"

She remains silent.

"Look, Elsa. We-"

She points her finger right in front of my face. "Do you love me?"

Why does she have to put me on the spot like that. "I, uh… don't know. Do you still?"

"I use to think I was. But then Anna said that I was just going through a crush, so I thought about it Ali. I clearly didn't know you the way I thought I did. You're surprise break-up last night left me baffled. I think that's a sign, Ali. I think that means that I may _not_ love you. Maybe I was just too desperate for love that I let my feelings get the better of me. Besides. That's what you want, right? That I don't love you?"

I nod.

"Because you're too afraid of your father, right? You're scared of what he'll do to you."

I nod again

I'm scared of what he'll do to _her_, but I can't tell her that. She'll be more inclined to love me. I need to act selfish around her, so that she doesn't look up to me anymore. I don't want her to get hurt, because of _my_ desires. I want her? Yes! But should I have her? NO! Not as long as her life's at risk.

I've already made up my mind. I can't be with her. Because I care about her.

* * *

**As always, thank you so much for continuing to read and support this story. I can see that the last chapter was a bit sad for some people. I hate to do that to all of you, but I can't say that it doesn't flatter me to see people getting emotionally involved with this. You know, I get a little depressed too when I have to write those scenes. But that's what life is. You go through ups and downs, facing obstacles along the way.**

** I have a lot of fun writing these chapters and hope you guys have as much fun reading them!**

**Till Then:**

**Khanbiafo**


	20. A Fun Day!

****Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.****

* * *

**A Fun Day!**

Today's the second party. There are two big events today. First will be a festival in the city that is probably happening right now. The second will be a ball in the palace for the royals only. I hate that most of the Peace Gathering is only meant for royals only. It's not fair for everyone else. But at least the festival is meant for everyone. Although, I can't go because there's _another_ meeting with the monarchs. I swear I hate these long boring meetings. Half the time, most of these old guys just argue over the smallest of things.

In the back of my head, I still can't let go of everything that happened the last few days. So much has happened in so little time, and it all revolves around one man. Ali. He is the first person to ever make me go insane. Just thinking about him makes me want to kiss and kill him at the same time. How am I going to enjoy this day with all these feelings? Well I'll tell you how: by not thinking about him today. I'm just going to have fun with Anna and everyone else. That's all!... Urgh who am I kidding. I can't forget about him so easily. Not after everything! Fine, maybe if he can be my escort to the ball. That will be the last thing we do together. For now, I need to keep my head straight.

I leave the room now; the hallway is empty. Everyone has probably either gone to the meeting or the festival. I've never been this late for anything before. Damn, what's happening to me? Why am I being so forgetful now? I use to be so responsible and organized. I need to just focus on this meeting. Then I can look forward to the ball. Today's going to be fun! (At least after another boring conference.) This day will be one of the happiest days in my life.

I continue to walk through the halls until I hear a voice.

"Elsa, sweetie. Wait up!" Sweetie? It was Rapunzel's mother, Aunt Kate, my mom's older sister. "I guess we're both running a bit late, aren't we?"

"Hello, Auntie."

She rushes up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Oh. I've been wanting to see you so bad." Her hazel eyes are giving me such a warm look. Just like mom's eyes use to. "You really should come and spend a little time with me and William every now and then. We both really miss you and your sister." Good god, their voices sounds a lot like. She's really reminding me of mother way too much. She starts hugging me and kissing my face. She- She even smells like mama. "Oh you're so beautiful, Elsa. I've never really get a chance to look at my own nieces. All I could do is read about you two in Idun's letters." Please stop talking about my mom. It hurts so bad. "If only she can see you now. She'd be so proud of what you've become." That hits me straight in the heart, and pierced right into the old wound. I can feel myself slipping.

"Um. W- We should probably g- go. We don't want to be late," I cringe on the last word, feeling all the grief taking over me, "_more_." I gasp, and I gasp again and again. Hot tears are flowing down my cold face. I see through my watery vision my aunt's shocked face, and I cover mine, feeling embarrassed that I can't control myself.

"Darling." I feel her warm, warm arms cradle me.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop-" I couldn't even finish that sentence. I choke with all the gaspings from the tears. All I can see is mom's face behind my eyelids. It almost feels like she's here again. I know it's not her, but still!

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetie. I miss her too." Great, she knows. That means there's no reason for me to hold back anymore. I let all of the sadness and grief spill out. Aunt Kate puts her hand on my head and pulls it onto her soft chest. This is just like how mother use to comfort me when I cry. I miss her so so much. We both fall down on our knees, embracing each other. "You're a really strong woman, Elsa. But it's okay to cry every now and then. It is a part of life."

Now it's just hiccups and tears coming out of me. "How do you take it?" I manage to say. "When my little sister almost died, I was dying myself. How can you take it?"

"I love Idun just as much as you love Anna, but that doesn't mean that we should be sad about it all the time. Idun would never want that. Your mother always said in her letters that she want's her daughters to live happily."

"But I love her too much. It hurts. *Gasp* It hurts too much. I miss her."

"Oh darling. It's okay." All my memories of her are flooding back. I let go of my face and embrace my aunt tighter than her hug. "Just remember. There are so many people who love you, Elsa. So many. And they all want you to be happy. We all want you live a happy life, and you should!"

So many people love me? I guess that is true. I do have a family. There's Aunt Kate, Uncle William, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and of course most of all, Anna. I also have made some good friends as well: Quick-Shot, Sabah, and Ali. Ali. He's not just a friend. Even after all the heartbreaking he did, he's so much more to me. Next to Anna, he's the closest friend I have. He's my best friend.

I finally calm myself down now. I'm still locked in my aunt's arms; I can't let go of her. I feel so secure with her, as if I've always known her. "I don't want to let go," I said, a little embarrassed at myself. "I love you."

"It's alright, sweetie. I love you too. So much. But Elsa, look at it this way. We're never going to let go of each other."

"What do you mean?"

She takes out a handkerchief and gently wipes my face. "Even when I go back to my home, we're still embracing each other deep down in our hearts. It's what I've been doing over your whole life." Embracing my heart? As silly as that sounds, that would explain how I just love her so suddenly. She's been loving me all this time, and I didn't even thought much about her till now. Am I that selfish? "Come now. We're already late. Let's go, darling."

With that we let go of each other (at least from the outside) and continue to walk in the direction of the meeting room at the tower. While we walk, Aunt Kate changes the subject. "So Elsa, I've been hearing lots of different rumors going on about 'the Queen's magical romance'. Are you and that fire prince really having something going on?"

"It's, uh, complicated."

"Oh! How so?"

"Well… We did have something going on. Then things got a little bumpy when I err confessed to him."

"Confessed what?"

"That I was in love with him."

Aunt Kate gasps. "You're in love? Oh how wonderful! I was getting so worried about that. You're already 21 and still didn't have a husband. I know you're doing really well as Queen, but you really should have your own family. It's such a blessing to be mother, Elsa. It really is."

I roll my eyes. "Aunt Kate. You didn't hear the whole story. Yes I thought I was in love with him, but then he goes off the next day completely avoiding me."

"What! That's horrible. How could he do that? Oh, I hate it when men use women like that-"

"Aunt Kate! He's not _using_ me! Just listen to the whole thing." We're reaching the tower now, so I need to hurry this up. "Ali comes from very difficult family. His father controls everything in his life, and if he doesn't obey.. well I don't really know. He gets terrified whenever he thinks about him. And the reason why I'm telling you this is because his father is the main reason why he said he wanted to break up with me. He's scared of how his dad is going to react."

"That's preposterous. If his father is not going to approve of that, then we'll do something about it. In fact, for your sake, I'm going to talk to everyone in this meeting and get all of Europe to force that man to allow his son to happily marry you. Let's see what he'll do then."

"NO! Don't do that, Aunt Kate! I don't want other kingdoms involved in this. First of all, we'll cause a huge war between both continents. And second of all, Cassim isn't an ordinary ruler. Just like Ali, he has the power of fire, but his is so much more according to Ali. That's why Ali's so afraid of him. This guy is like a walking hell from what I hear. If we get all of Europe involved, just imagine how many innocent lives will be hurt. Besides, I don't really love him that much. He's just a-" really sweet and caring person who's only trying to protect me, because he loves me deep down inside. "a jerk."

"There are many jerks in the world, sweetie. Don't let them discourage you. I know you will find love one day. I just know it."

We open the door to the meeting room. "Sorry, we're late."

* * *

"Wow!" I said. "The city has never been so alive before." Today was the best part of the whole peace gathering. A festival! Right in the city. Everyone's having so much fun. There's music everywhere, people are dancing in the middle of the streets, and so much more. "Come on, Kristoff! I want to play pin the tail on the reindeer."

"I don't think Sven's going to like that very much," Kristoff says.

"_Oh hell no. I ain't going anywhere near those crazy kids. They tried to pin my little bum with those needles,_" Sven says (okay, it was actually Kristoff, but I don't care).

"Then how about riding the ponies? Look at them. They're so cute."

"I think I'm fine riding this fellow."

"_Yeah, you and your big ol' self alway gives me a back ache every time._"

"Urgh," I said. "You guys are such party poopers. I'm going on the ponies, whether you're coming or not." I ran off.

I can hear Kristoff calling from behind, "Hey, Anna. Wait up. We're coming." Everyone who's riding a pony is younger than ten years of age, but I don't care. I never got to leave the palace all my childhood, and I never got to ride a pony before. I'm going to ride on today, no matter what.

All the parents stare at me when I come to the rider. "H- Hello Princess Anna." He bows. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I would like to ride one of these beautiful little horses." I can already hear all the murmurs going on behind me.

"Oh, but you don't want to do that," he says. "This is just for children. A grown woman like yourself shouldn't waste her time here."

"Says who?" Kristoff catches up to me.

"Uh, well, you know-"

"If the Princess of Arendelle wishes to ride a pony, there's no one to tell her otherwise. Except the Queen though, but you get the picture."

"Very well." He whistles one of the ponies without a child on her to come. "Come, Ginger." She's such a small little thing. Nothing like the horses back at the stable. "Err. Have fun, my lady." She's like a little baby horse. Oh what a cutie!

"Why is she called Ginger? Is it because of her fur?"

"That's one reason. She also loves to eat anything with ginger in it." I stroke under her chin, and she purrs.

"Looks like she likes you," Kristoff says.

"_Yeah, but the real question is: does she like me?_" Sven steps closer to her, giving her what looks like a seductive grin. The pony turns her head to the other side, sticking her chin up. "_Oh, a sassy little mama, aren't you?_"

"Riight," the rider says with a confused look. "Okay, my lady. Whenever you're ready, hop on her. She'll take you around the block and back." I carefully swing my leg over her back, feeling weightless now. This is way different than a horse. I'm so low to the ground, and yet my feet are still dangling by barely an inch. The pony begins to trot away from the crowd. Kristoff is following me on Sven's back.

We watch all the different attractions going on while riding our animals. Ginger really seems to like me. I can't help but fall in love with her. She is just the most precious little thing I ever saw. Every now and then, Sven tries to flirt with her. He would look at her and flash his eyebrows, but she always looks away with a snort. "Hey now, Ginger. Don't be so rude. Sven's really nice, once you pass the smell."

"_Hey! Who you callin' smelly? You ain't so fresh scented yourself, missy._"

"KRISTOFF!"

"What? I didn't say it."

"Yeah, well don't be making fun of her. Ginger's a good girl isn't she." I scratch the behind her ears. "Yes yooo ware. Yes yooo ware." My heart is so melting right now. I just have to have her.

While we ride around the block, I notice a crowd of dancers in the street. One of them being girl a few years older than Elsa and has brown hair and green eyes and is bare footed. This is princess of Corona and my first cousin, Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel!" I shout out. Leaping off of Ginger, I sprint to my cousin with open arms. Rapunzel sees me and comes running just as fast.

"Anna!" We both hug and laugh. "Finally, you're here! We've been wondering when you'd come." We pull back our hug into a holding of each others elbows.

"How are you, Rapunzel?"

"Great. Eugene and I love this city. Everyone here is so nice and welcoming, but what about you? I thought this was our chance to get to know each other. I never get to see you or Elsa ever."

"I'm sorry we haven't spent a lot of time with you. There's just been well.. _issues _going on in Elsa's life."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's just forget about that for now. Come on. Let's dance!"

I go back and pull a reluctant Kristoff into the crowd. We all dance with everyone in a long line. Everyone here is from Corona, and their dancing is so full of energy and joy. I love it. I grab Rapunzel's hand, and we swing around and around. Flynn comes from nowhere and grabs Kristoff by the shoulder. "Come on, dude. Loosen up! It's a festival." He helps (or more like forces) Kristoff to dance with him. Rapunzel and I laugh at the two in their awkward tango. Flynn seems really good at this, and he even manages to get a rose in his mouth somehow.

"I wish my fiancee could dance like him. He's really good," I said.

"Just wait. Eugene only got into dancing after he married me. It takes a woman to make a man a dancer." I can't imagine Kristoff dancing like that.

We continue to dance. Flynn and I switch around, and I leap into Krissy's arms. "That guy is crazy," he says. "No ever twirls me like that." I giggle and snuggle him. I love how overserious he gets.

When the music finished, we all stop and applaud. That was one of the funnest dances I've ever had. So fast and exciting. The people of Corona really know how to have a good time. After that, I went back to where we left Sven and Ginger, but only Sven was there, but I have no idea where Ginger went. "Um, Kristoff. We have a problem."

The four of us split up and search around the nearby streets looking for Ginger. I search the path we were riding before. I sneak around the area where her owner was, cause he'd probably flip if he sees me without her. With a quick peek to see if she returned to him by any chance (which she didn't), I run for the next few blocks calling her name. "Ginger. Ginger. Ginger where are you?"

"Anna!" I hear Eugene's voice. I turn around and notice him near a bakery. "Is this her?" Hurrying to him, I spot Ginger next to the stack of Gingerbread men, eating them!

"My Gingerbread!" cries the baker, just returning to his shop when I came. "You! You filthy animal." He waves a spatula in the air. "Whose horse is this?"

"Mine." I said. The baker gasps when he sees me and bows to me.

"P- P- P- Princess Anna. M- M- My apologies. I didn't know it was you, my lady."

"Just take it easy, chef. Here, I'll pay up for whatever she ate."

I pull out my purse and count off the debt. "She's a pretty little thing," Flynn comments. "I know someone back home who would like her."

"If your friend has more luck than Sven, than maybe."

"The reindeer? He's gotta thing for ponies?"

"Something like that. Hey, could you find your wife and my fiance? I think we should get some lunch before the ball."

Flynn leaves and I take Ginger back to her owner. As we ride, I can't help but feel a little sad. I really like her, even after I just spend 50 on the gingerbread. We get back to Ginger's rider. "That took longer than expected, my lady."

"I was just… feeding her. She really likes gingerbread men."

He laughs. "Like I said, anything with ginger, she eats like a hungry lion. May I take her now?"

"Yyyeah." I look at her for one last time. She- she looks sad! Her eyes are frowning.

"Wow," the rider says. "She really does like you."

You know what. If she likes me and I like her, what's holding us apart? I have a lot more money with me right now (being a princess means you get a BIG allowance).

"How much is she worth?"

-:-

We're all sitting inside a cafe waiting for our food. Rapunzel and Flynn are telling us stories about their life. "... So then the bishop asked for the rings. We turned around and saw Maximus and Pascal both covered in black goop. We had no idea what in the world happened, but apparently during the speech they both lost the rings and went all over town in five minutes to get them."

"Five minutes?" Kristoff says. "Are you sure they went _all_ over town in five minutes."

"Oh yeah. We got witnesses. You have no idea what kind of mess they made in that small amount of time. Literally, mom and dad had to deal with it during the honeymoon."

"Yikes," I said. "I hope we don't have that kind of mess during our wedding. Then again, Olaf is a bit clumsy himself."

"Wait, Olaf is going to be the ring bearer?" Kristoff asks.

"Yeah. Who else?"

"I was kind of thinking that maybe my cousin would." Cousin? Oh, he's probably talking about that one little troll. What's his name again?

"Is Olaf the living snowman we saw back on day one?" Flynn asks.

"Yep. He's my sister's creation."

"Huh," he remarks. "First we have this fine young girl with magical hair, and now we have her cousin who's got magical ice powers. This is one weird family I married into. Don't you think, Kristoff?"

"Weird by all means. But definitely one of the best."

"I can't agree more. These girls have such big hearts. It's almost as big as their rears. Almost."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"What? You know I love the round ends, honey."

My cousin blushes even pinker than her dress. I look at Kristoff who's smirking. "What are you smiling at?" I ask.

"He's right, you know. The women of your family seem to have pretty good genes down there. Especially yours."

"Kristoff!" I can feel myself blushing now. The two of us girls glow pink together as the men laugh.

"Come on, you two," Flynn says. "We're only saying this out of love. No need to be ashamed of what you got."

I shake my head, smiling at my cousin. Our men are so bizarre yet so charming. If only the world is just full of guys like Kristoff, Eugune, dad, Uncle William... and Ali. I know Ali may not be the most wisest of men (especially after how he broke my sister's heart two days ago), but he's really a sweet guy. He's just trying to be the best person he can be despite all the obstacles in his life. If only…

"Why the long face, cuz?" Rapunzel asks.

"Oh it's just, I want Elsa to be like us. You know. Happy. With the love of her life."

"What about that Arabian guy? I've seen those two flying around a few days ago. They were literally dancing in the sky. She seems pretty happy with him."

"You don't know what happened. He broke up with her a couple of days back."

"What! Why?"

"Family issues. Turns out, his father wouldn't approve of him dating Elsa."

"Not surprised," Flynn says. "The Arabs are pretty strict on romantic relationships. Especially for royals and nobles."

I sigh, "I just wish things could be different. Elsa really likes him. We all like him. He's a great guy, and he's never does anything to upset anyone. And he has such gorgeous dark eyes that can make you faint whenever you stare into them-"

"Anna?" Kristoff says. He waves his hand in front of my face. "I'm right here. You know? The man you love and going to get married to."

"Someone's getting a little jealous," Flynn chimes.

Rapunzel smacks his head. "Eugene! Don't say that!"

"Relax," Kristoff says. "I trust Anna more than anyone else. I know this isn't anything serious. Right Anna? Anna?"

I snap out of my daydreaming. I was picturing Ali making out with Elsa. According to what she tells me, he holds her in a way that bares the strength of those super-toned muscles of his but also does it in a very soft and gentle way. It's like when he holds you, you feel like nothing can hurt you. You feel so secure in his arms. Elsa also said that he would run his fingers through your hair and kiss all around your lips. Wait, why am I drooling?

"Someone looks hungry!" sings the chef, coming with our lunch. "Lunch is served, princes and princesses alike."

"Oh, I'm no prince." Kristoff says, rubbing the back of his head,

"You will be soon, Sir Kristoff. You will be." The chef passes around our plates. My stomach growls with delight at the aroma flowing into my nostrils.

While I stuff my face with pasta and meatballs, I notice over at the other side of the street three nonhuman beings. Olaf, Sabah, and Quick-Shot. They were playing with children (two of them at least). Olaf is playing tag with the boys, while Sabah is teaching a group of girls Arabian hairstyles. Quick-Shot, on the other hand, is just watching them from on top of a lantern. Does that snake ever have fun?

"You think Ali never put fun inside Quick-Shot?" I ask Kristoff and pointing towards the fiery snake.

"I don't know. Maybe he's too serious to have fun. Like a workaholic."

"Still. It's not right that everyone's having a good time except him."

"How do you know that? You don't know what's fun for him.?

"He's not smiling."

"He's a snake!"

"Sabah's a bird, and she smiles." I'm not convinced. I quickly finish my meal and leave the cafe. Going over to where Olaf, Sabah, and Quick-Shot are; both Olaf and Sabah come towards me.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf says right before squeezing my full stomach.

"OOF. Olaf! Not so tight. I'm going to puke."

"Whoops. Sorry."

Sabah lands on top of Olaf's head and curtsy's. "Hello, princess. Would you care for new hairdo?"

"Umm. Not now. Maybe later." I look up at the aloof snake. "Hello Quick!"

"Greetings young princess."

"You seem rather lonely up there."

"He's alway like that," Sabah says. "No matter what how many times I ask, he'll never play with us."

"Why is that?" I ask, directing my voice to Quick-Shot.

"Fun is not necessary aspect in my life," he says.

"Really? I think everyone needs a little fun here and there."

"Not me. I'm a protector, not an entertainer."

"Well then," I smile at Sabah who returns back a confused expression, "we can fix that up."

I walk over to the lantern and snatch Quick-Shot by his middle with one hand. "HEY WHAT THE- What's the meaning of this, princess?"

"Sabah. Shall we teach him how to dance?"

"Oh yes, my lady. We shall." Sabah smiles. "Olaf, play a tune." Olaf grabs ukulele from nowhere and starts playing a fast, catchy tune. The music is so energetic that my heart begins racing. Sabah and I hold Quick-Shot from both ends: I grabbed his head while she grabbed his tail. We both dance around and around with the grumpy snake, twirling around and singing random noises. All the kids gather around and start clapping to the beat. All this time, Quick-Shot keeps complaining to stop.

"Cut this out you two!... I'm serious… If you don't stop, I'll tell Ali."

"So what!" I said. "What's Ali going to do?"

"He can roast you," he threatens me, still being swung around by Sabah and me.

"Not to her," Sabah says. "She's too cute to burn."

"Aww, thank you Sabah."

We continue to dance around and around. Now the kids start dancing with each other. More music starts playing as others came in with their own instruments. I run to one little girl and hand Quick's head to her. Quick-Shot tries to scold her, but she's too upbeat from the dance to be intimidated by this party-pooper. Sabah also hands his tail off to Rapunzel who also joined in. As the dancing and music becomes more lively, Quick-Shot gets passed around to everyone, getting dizzier by the second. Once the music ends (by Olaf yelling out _O-Lay_), Quick-Shot was held by Kristoff and Eugene. They place the wobbly snake on the floor. He's so dizzy that his eyeballs rock side to side.

"Y- you," he tries to focus his eyes at me, "You ruined my equilibrium."

"Your what?"

"My balance! What if someone came and attack us? I would've been caught off-guard! YOU are so… annoying! I said I didn't want to dance! And what did you do? Put me through a hell of a-"

His rant was cut off by the sounds of cheers from the kids. They all loved our dance and were clapping their hands.

Quick-Shot stares confusingly at crowd. "Why are they clapping?"

"Because they liked you. The children like you, Quick-Shot!"

"B- but… I'm just a guard. I'm suppose to be scary."

"Not to everyone. Especially not to little kids. Doesn't it feel wonderful to know that they adore you? Don't you like it that they're happy?" I kneel down and soften my voice. "Isn't it worth it? Seeing their smiles?"

Quick-Shot sighs. "It does seem… nice. But I'm still just a protector."

"No you're not!" Sabah says, flying next to him. "You're not just some servant/bodyguard who has to work all day."

"Oh? Then what else am I?"  
"My brother! And because your my older brother, you're suppose to spend time with me. Not just guard me! Why do you think Ali has been miserable? Because Abdullah doesn't play with him anymore."

Quick-Shot eyes widen and his narrow nostrils flare. "Don't you dare compare me with that heartless man. I'm nothing like him. I actually care about you! Unlike he who doesn't even speak to Ali. I'm not like him!"

"Then show me. Have fun, Quick-Shot. For me."

He sighs. "Fine. For you." Sabah hops forward and squeezes his neck with her wings. Quick-Shot seems a little surprised by this sudden burst of affection, but then a faint, soft smile appears on his face.

I'm so happy, watching all this. I knew there was a heart under that thick skin of his. But it takes the joy of children and his sister's love to bring it out. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you, Anna," Ali says. "You've taught Quick-Shot something I never knew how to."

Quick-Shot stares at his creator. "My lord?"

"I always thought that you could never enjoy life. I thought that perhaps you just couldn't physically experience that emotion. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"My lord. You're never at fault in my eyes. You don't ever have to say sorry to me."

I'm always so surprised at how loyal these magical creatures can be and how much they love their creators. It's so beautiful to see that even fire and snow can have hearts as big as people's.

* * *

Anna is a very cheerful person. She knows how to make even the most mundane of people have a good time. Even though Quick-Shot was yelling at her to stop during that whole group dancing, I noticed a bit of excitement on his face as he was being swung around. He even soften up to Sabah afterwards. I didn't even think he _had _a soft side.

I begin to travel back towards the palace with Anna, Kristoff, Sabah, Olaf, and Quick-Shot (who shrunk and slithered into my shirt as he often does). Following us are two more people, a fairly young couple where the girl seems to bear some resemblance to Anna. "I'm sorry for my ignorance, but I don't think we've met," I've spoke to them.

"Oh right," Anna says sheepishly. "I'm so bad at introductions. Ali. This my cousin, Rapunzel. And this is her husband, Eugene."

Eugene bows, "Hello Prince Ali. I am the great Flynn Rider. I'm sure you probably heard of me." Nope. I haven't

Rapunzel comes closer and grabs my hand with both of hers, shaking it feriously. "Hiya Prince Ali." She speaks very fast. "As you know. I'm Elsa and Anna's cousin. In speaking of Elsa. How are things going with you? Are you two back together? Have you dated her? Have you kissed her? Do you like her? Do you love her? Is she the girl of your dreams? Do you like another girl? Will you marry her?"

"Uhh." I hesitate. Trying to remember the order of all her questions. "Well uh… It's complicated. We're just friends. I've dated her once. We kissed twice, oh wait three times, but the third one was a bit pushed off by me. I really like her, but I don't love her. I never really had a dream girl, but she probably would be a good match. I don't like any other girl. And I'm not going to marry her." I answered her questions just as fast as she asked them.

"So you don't like me?" Anna referring to my second-last answer.

"No no. Uh. I like you. Just not the way I like your sister."

"What if we kiss?"

"I'm sure Kristoff would not like that."

Kristoff says, "If it's just a peck on the cheek. I'm fine with that."

"What if he pecks my lips on accident," Anna teases him.

"Then I'll punch him."

"Punch him and you die!" Quick-Shot poked his head out for three seconds and then retracts back in my neckline.

"Alright," I said. "Anna we're not kissing. That's final. You're… uh.. too much like a little sister to me"

"Because you love Elsa?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah, sort of. Even though we'll never marry, I still- Wait what! No no, I don't love her! I- I like her. Not love!"

"I don't know," Eugene says. "That face you just made was the classic lover boy face."

"You can't assume things based on facial expressions. I could've made that face for anything."

"Like me?" Anna says.

"NO!"

"Oh come on. Don't you think I'm pretty," she smiles at me and bats her eyes.

"Umm," I don't know what to say.

"Anna, stop teasing him," Rapunzel says. "It's Elsa he thinks is pretty."

"Oh of course," Anna says with smirk. "I bet he thinks Elsa is the most _beautiful_ girl in the whole world." Not far from the truth… but I can't let them know that.

"Look, everyone. I've already made it clear. Elsa and I are just not meant to be. As hard as that is to accept, let's just move on."

"Ali," Anna starts pleading. "Please stop this. You're really hurting, Elsa. Don't you see how much she thinks of you? Please Ali, I beg you."

I close my eyes. I can no longer look at her face. Not like this. I hate what I'm doing to everyone, but there's nothing else I can do.

*Sigh* "Let's just forget about this today. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Will you at least be Elsa's escort to the ball. It's the least you can do. She'll want that!"

"Don't worry. I've already promised her that." I smile.

* * *

**Well. Here's the first half of this big day for Arendelle. Not as much Elli moments in this one, but you can expect that in the next chapter. As always, thank you all for reading this chapter. It's just as fun hearing your thoughts as it is writing this story. **

**Till Then:**

**എന്നാത് ആകട്ടേ**


	21. The Ball

****Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.****

* * *

**The Ball**

It's late evening now as the second of the three main events of the International Peace Gathering is about to begin. The Peace Ball. All the royal families have once again gathered in the ballroom. As the trumpets sound, Arendelle's Queen and Princess both stand before everyone.

The Princess is dressed in a lovely green dress and has her hair tied up in up in a ceremonial Arabian style (courtesy of Sabah). The Queen's hair remains in her usual loose braid, her signature look. However, for the first time ever, Queen Elsa is wearing something that isn't primarily blue. Her gown bears a stunning shade of red that shimmers in the light. Everyone is awestruck by this unfathomable beauty. She looks like the incarnation of Aphrodite.

The Queens speaks, "Let the Peace Ball begin."

The band of servants begin to play slow music, as Kristoff steps forward, takes Princess Anna's hand, and escorts her to the dance floor. The two dance together in the middle of the crowd, followed by Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene then King William and Queen Catherine. As more and more people join in, Elsa looks around the room. her partner isn't here for some reason. Why is that?

As host, she has to join last, which helps for Elsa has no idea where Prince Ali is. _Had he decided not to show up to keep away from me? No, he promised! How could he? _

Almost everyone is at the dance floor. The Queen needs to find somebody quickly.

"Excuse me, your majesty. But may I have this dance with you?" comes an unfamiliar voice. Elsa turns around and sees a man a few years older than her with that red hair that only one family in the palace has. He's one of the thirteen brothers of the Southern isles. "My name is Lucas." He smells like peppermint.

Elsa looks around again. Ali is not in ballroom at all. _Well then. I guess it's his loss._

"I'll be happy to, Prince Lucas." She take his hand as he escorts her to the center near Anna and Kristoff. There, they dance along with every royal family in Europe. The Queen has never danced in public before. This is her first time doing so in front of a large crowd who use to believe that she never dances. Although, she wanted her first dance to be with the Arabian prince, Prince Lucas doesn't seem that bad of a replacement. He dances as good as he smells. This is the part of the dance where the men twirl the women. As Lucas twirls our Queen, she couldn't get her mind off the last dance she done; the private one with Ali back in the castle. When Lucas twirls her, he sort of grabs her wrist and yanks her. When Ali twirls her, he holds her hand and leads her. Besides that however, there's nothing else wrong with the way the Southern Prince dances.

-Somewhere in the Palace-

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," says a sprinting prince. "I'm going to be late!"

Ali is currently running through the halls, almost crashing into every servant in the palace.

"You just had to keep me waiting don't ya?" he says to his shirt.

Within his clothing, the head of the fire snake pokes out. "I had to iron out your suit, my lord. Abu and the others didn't know how to prepare European style clothing." Ali was wearing a black European-style suit, completed with a red handkerchief, golden collar and cuffs, a white shirt under the coat, black gloves, and red boots. Seeing that none of his servants knew anything about European attire, Quick-Shot had to personally figure it all out by himself. "At least you look good, my lord."

"Yeah, but that doesn't help if I'm late. Elsa asked me after the meeting if I could be her escort. I don't know what that's suppose to mean, but I'm sure being late would be a problem."

"My lord, an escort in a ball would be someone who would accompany her in the dance. She wanted you to dance with her."

"And when does the dance start?" Ali was almost to the ballroom. Just another three halls away!

"I don't know, but I'm sure not in the beginning, right?"

"Let's hope so."

-The Ballroom-

Anna and Kristoff enjoy staring into each other's eyes while they dance. The more they gaze, the more love flows between their hearts. This is the dream that Anna has always wanted since she was a little girl. To have this special dance with a special someone. Kristoff may not have really dreamed of this as a kid. That's for sure. But when he met Anna, the dream introduced itself to him every night for the last six months. And now. The dream has come true.

Elsa, sadly, is not having her dreams tonight. She wanted to dance with the man who caresses her heart. Yes, he also broke it. But he still caresses the fragments, trying to mend it together. Instead. She's dancing with a stranger. Not a bad one, like his younger brother. But still, a stranger nonetheless.

The doors spring wide open. Revealing a dark-skinned prince with clothes that rival the fabled Prince Charming. Huffing and puffing from his long run through the whole palace he stares at the dancing crowd before him. "I'm late," he whispers. His eyes search through the whole room until he finds what he is looking for. When he saw Elsa in that red dress, his jaws dropped. The dress gleams with brilliant shimmers and hugs her body like a thin coating of red wine. It almost shows off her curves a little too well, making Ali blush almost to its color. She looks incredible!

When the doors slam open, Elsa jerked her head around to see her escort. Ali was not dressed in his familiar _unusual_ Arabian getup. Instead, he is wearing something more _usual_ for such an event like this. But the way he pulls this look… she never thought that he could have been even more handsome than he already was. He even combed his hair to something more elegant and prince-like (though bits of strands are slowly falling back down to their usual place). He looks unbelievable!

However, when Ali's eyes meet Elsa's, her face goes from gawking to scowling. She was furious that he would be so irresponsible and show up so late. Especially when he knew how important this was to her. All Ali could do was return a sad frown and mouth out, "_Sorry_."

Elsa mouth back something hard to read, though it looked something like, "_You are such a…_"

The dance continues on. Ali stands next to the door, not sure what to do. Before he was about to turn back and leave, a young princess approaches him. She appears to be around Anna's age. Her skin is very fair, and her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. "M- May we have this dance?" she speaks with a soft voice.

Ali looks at Elsa whose angry face diminished. There's nothing neither of them can really do now. "Yes, we may," Ali says holding his arm out for her to hold with her small hands. As he escorts the young girl to the crowd, he seems intrigued by her. "What is your name?"

"I'm Alice.. From the Northern Isles."

He observes her face. "Were you not already dancing with someone before I came?"

"I was, but then he left me. He's sitting over there at the corner now." Ali looks at the direction she was pointing to see a small table near the wall. Sitting there was rather depressed looking Hans. Ali was not sure what he was drinking, but he could tell that it's probably the cause of his red eyes. Hans did not look happy at all. Something is not right with him.

Now at the dance floor, our prince puts his hand around Alice's petite body. Her blue eyes flash brightly at him as they begin to dance along with the rest of ball. Though this girl gazes admirably at Ali, the only person he watches is Elsa. He begins to feel empty inside. _Why is this happening?_ he thinks. _Why do I feel so much for her? It's like seeing her from far away is killing me._ Though Lucas tries to make some conversation with her, Elsa continues to return back Ali's stare. Her face had turn from angry to longing. There's her real partner over there, never leaving his eyes off her. Those gentle, sweet eyes. Even from far away, they shine like two stars in love with the same moon. Alas, Elsa knew that this is getting nowhere in her life. This man will leave in two weeks and that will be it for them. Never to return to Arendelle ever again.

She breaks the eternal eye contact with Ali and focuses her attention on the other handsome prince, Lucas. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

He speaks with a low, smooth voice, "I was just saying, that you are incredibly beautiful, my lady."

"Oh you're too kind."

"How so? It's only true. You are the most breathtaking woman in this whole kingdom. How is it that you are not already married?"

"Well, it doesn't help much when you're known as the _Snow_ Queen. Having magical ice powers seems to scare off most guys."

"I find that ridiculous. Having some extraordinary abilities doesn't even hold any significance when compared to such a gorgeous, gorgeous woman."

"You're really too kind."

"Come now. You have the image that would make even the darkest night shine at the sight of you, my lady. You are an embodiment of true radiance."

Elsa's face is beginning to glow pink with all this worship. Although, he seems to only praise her on her appearance. Ali had praised her more on her heart's capacity to love. But then again. He too had also emphasized on her beauty before, so maybe what this man is doing is not that shallow.

"What do you think of me on the inside?" Elsa asks. "You've said enough on my looks, but what about me as a person?"

"Also just as ravishing. You're a woman with high prestige and of noble nature. An honorable character for the history books." Despite all these kind words, Elsa is starting to see through him a little. He's just trying to woo her for his own pleasure. While they were dancing, he was slowly closing in more and more of the gap between them. Until now, where she was almost against his torso and his hands were slowly creeping down her back.

That was too far. She pushes herself a foot away from him, and she grabs his wrists and pulls his hands higher up her back. "Keep your dignity, Lucas!"

To her surprise, his smile looks genuinely apologetic. "Sorry. I got a little carried away. You're just too perfect, you know."

Elsa sighs. "Just give me some space, okay. I have enough things going on in my life."

"Let me guess. You're still with that Arabian prince?"

"N- Not exactly." Elsa pierces her lips. "It's complicated."

"I understand, my lady. Just know that if things don't work out with him, they're are many more men in the world who are more than happy to be with an angel like you."

Despite the distance, Ali was able to hear at least the last thing Lucas said. _He's right. I'm not the only guy who Elsa could fall for. Actually, if she's willing to fall for someone like me, then I'm sure there's plenty of guys who she would be happy with_. The thought of Elsa in love with someone else is agonizing for him. But at least. He could be sure that she will find happiness one day. That thought alone is the only thing keeping Ali from running over there and punching Lucas.

"You love her, don't you?," Alice says.

"What?" Ali almost forgot that he was dancing with her. "That's not true. Sh- She's just a friend."

"But you also love her. I can see it in your eyes, sir. You're in love with the Queen."

Ali shakes his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lady. But I'm _not_ in love with her. I may like her; that's no doubt. I may also want nothing more than the best for her; I guess. But I really cannot fall for her. It'll just make things more tragic than they already are."

"Oh? I always believe that true love always can find a way. No matter what."

"That's just in fairy tales. As much as I would like to believe that, love isn't as powerful as you think."

She gives Ali a look of sympathy then frowns at the ground. "Why are men so stubborn?"

"We're all jerks. I'm sure you know that from the last guy you danced with."

She looks hard at him. "That Hans is very difficult. Back in the Opening Ceremony, he was so sweet, and we were getting along so well. Then he starts acting all moody and starts saying that he's nothing. Now look at him!" Ali looks over at the corner again. The youngest of the Southern brothers looks even more miserable than before. He slouches there with his forehead on his hand.

Despite the crimes he committed in the past, Ali still feels sorry for him.

Anna has been watching her sister and Ali for some time now. Kristoff becomes more concern as his fiance's face grows more sad. "Is everything alright, Anna?"

"This is wrong, Kristoff. Those two are suppose to be dancing together. We got to do something."

"Like what? What can we do?"

Anna ponders over this. She thinks, and she thinks. Many ideas come to her head, but none seem realistic enough to work. _What could we do to get those two together?_

Then it hit her. A plan that seems crazy at first but then, when she put her mind into it, could actually work out. "Okay, Krissy." She grins. A mischievous little grin. "Here's what we'll do..."

-:-

As the music begins to subside, the dance slows down to a halt. "That's it, right?" Ali asks Alice. "Is the dance over?"

"One is. Don't you know there's three?"

"Three!"

"Uh huh. And the second one's about to begin. I guess it was an honor meeting you, Prince Ali."

"Wait. You're not sticking around?"

"In this dance, we'll be switching partners almost every twenty seconds. It's going to be much faster. So get ready!"

The music goes off again. Ali apparently does not know the steps in this dance, as everything livens up. Everyone moves with eccentric speed. All the faces smile in ecstasy. Everyone knows how to dance, but Ali. The poor guy is tripping all over, completely confused as Alice steps right, left, right, left, back, forth, back, forth; swing her arms while holding onto Ali's.

As the music speeds off in its beats, one particular note chimes, and all the men (except Ali) yank their partners to the right. Alice sort of just tosses herself away from Ali, while another woman twirls into Ali's arms.

Elsa twirls away from Lucas (_thank god_ she sighs). She twirls to another man whom she never met before (_great_).

Right before Anna leaves Kristoff's arms, Kristoff says, "Good luck!"

She twirls towards Eugene. "Flynn! Just the man I was looking for."

"Really?"

"I need you to help me with…"

The beat quickens even more. Ali has never touched the hands and waists of so many women before. This is such a different world for him. He never seems to get use to this culture.

As fun as all this is, Elsa's starting to get a little dizzy from all this twirling. She's been going from one man to another. All of whom had tried to flirt with her in some way. Perhaps her dress was too slinky for its own good.

"Sounds crazy, but I can do it," Flynn says.

While mostly women and girls were switching between partners, there were also some men (seeing how there were more men than women here by ten). And one particular old rag finds himself spun to Kristoff.

"Oh great, not you," Kristoff says to the Duke of Weaselton.

"Just go along with it, ice boy. I hate this just as much as you do."

"First of all, it's ice _master_ to you. And second, I'll be the one spinning you next, just to make it clear."

"That's not how it goes, boy. I'm both the duke AND your elder. That makes me the man here. So here you go!" For a small man, the duke was able to spin Kristoff away at great speed.

Landing at Eugene, Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Good god. Will this end?"

Eugene grins. "Ah. So we meet again, Kristoff. Good thing I saved this." He pulls out the rose from their little tango back in the festival.

With the rose in his teeth, his brows wave in a flirtatious way. Kristoff freaks out, "Oh hell no!"

He tosses Flynn away from him.

Ali was feeling so uncomfortable, with girl after girl. All of which, were young, single, and seemed very fond of him. However, none of them can make him feel way Elsa could.

Then next woman, however, was an elderly Queen in her forties. Although, she looks quite glad to dance with him.

"Ah yes. The fine Prince himself, Ali. I've heard so much about you."

"I'm sure you have. Although, I can't guarantee that all the rumors are true."

"Oh, it's not the rumors I've heard from. It's my daughter and nieces. I'm Rapunzel's mother, Kate."

Ali's eyes widen. "That means that your Elsa's-"

"Aunt. Yes. So you probably can guess I care about her very much."

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry for hurting her that night. You have no idea how bad I feel. Your niece means the wor- I MEAN- a good deal to me!"

"Of course she does. That's why you love her."

"Does everybody think that?"

"You're not really good hiding your feelings, young man."

Anna danced her way towards Ali and her aunt. Her dance partner was dragged along (though he didn't seem to complain much). "Auntie. Pass him to me next."

"You got it, girl!"

She yanks Ali, and he flies all the way to Anna.

"Hi Ali!"

"As if this couldn't get more awkward," Ali says while Anna grips him tightly,

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. I promise."

Elsa continues to be swung from man to man. Each one more hungry for her than the last. The one she's with now isn't even hiding his lust for her.

Before he could even get his hand on her, she holds her hand out in front of him. Shards of ice swirl in place over her palm. "Don't do anything stupid, or I'll turn you into a frozen sculpture!"

He gulps.

Elsa was becoming very irritated from all these men. Are all single men dogs? Except Ali!

At the next switch, Elsa didn't even let the nervous prince twirl her. She just sticks her young out and spins away.

She now was in Eugene's arms.

"Oh, hello my lady!"

"At least you're not going to hit on me."

"Too many wolves on your tail?"

"You have no idea."

"It's the dress. Not going to lie. You look really hot in that dress. Ironic, isn't it?"

She laughs. "I told Anna that I didn't want to wear this. But both she and your wife kept begging me to."

"Well I can't blame 'em." He wolf-whistles.

"Stop it. I'm really not in the mood now."

"Hey don't worry. I'll keep the pack away from you."

"How?"

"Just keep dancing."

The note chimes again. Elsa spins herself away, but before she lets go of Flynn's hand. He tightens his grip and yanks her back. She rewinds back into his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You know you can't keep me here. Everyone will get suspicious."

Ali smiles at Anna. "Alright, kiddo. Time to go."

He swings her away, but Anna holds onto Ali and does a 180 spins around him. Landing right in front of him again, she continues dancing with him.

"What's going on?"

"That wasn't enough time. I want to dance more," she grins with one brow raised.

"Is that allowed?"

"Nope."

"So we're breaking the rules?"

"Yep."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope."

"Are... Are you planning something?"

"Yep." She grins widely. "Just hold on for the ride."

While dancing, Anna keeps pushing Ali and herself to the right.

While dancing, Eugene keeps pushing Elsa to the left.

The note chimes again, and neither Anna nor Eugene let their partners go.

"Anna, what's going on?"

"Just wait."

"Eugene, I demand to know what's happening!"

"Just hold on."

The note chimes again, and the two pairs continue to dance for the the third time in a row.

"I'm serious," Ali says to Anna.

"Come on," Elsa says to Eugene.

"This isn't funny!" Ali says.

"I'm getting really annoyed!" Elsa says.

_"What is going on?_" they yell at the same time.

"_This!_" Flynn and Anna exclaims.

Flynn tosses Elsa to the left.

"Woooaah!"

Anna hurls Ali to the right.

"Yaaaaaah!"

Elsa and Ali collide into each other!

By instinct, they hold onto one

Breathing heavy.

Eyes wide.

They stare at each other. Completely astounded.

-:-

The music ends. Everyone cheers for the band, except for Ali and Elsa. Still staring at each other.

"Hey," Ali says.

"Hey," Elsa replies.

Both their faces melt into a smile as their cheeks glow rosy pink.

"Yes!" Anna claps, returning to Kristoff. "Mission accomplished."

"I have to admit, Anna," Kristoff says. "That was some slick timing. You're quite the mad genius."

"Why thank you, Krissy."

Eugene returns to his wife. "That was pretty sweet what you did," she says.

"What can I say. Those two look way too cute together."

Lucas walks towards the magical couple. "My lady! Wasn't I suppose to be your partner?"

"Sorry Lucas, but I wish to dance with Prince Ali." Her eyes not breaking from Ali's.

"B- But! My lady!"

"You heard me. Shoo." Elsa flicks her hand at him.

"Then who am I suppose to dance with?"

"Why not me?" Alice sneaked up at him. "I'm also without a partner."

Lucas looks at Alice, then at Elsa, then back at Alice. "I'll be happy to," he says with big smile.

Alice takes his arm and walks away. She turns her head around once to wink at Ali. "You can thank me later," she whispers to him.

Ali smiles at her, and then gazes back at Elsa. You can see on his face the strong passion burning inside him. "You look... so beautiful."

"Thanks," Elsa smiles. She adores the way he admire her. So much different than the other guys.

"I- I can't tell you just how amazing you look. There are no words to describe it! You're just really really really beautiful tonight."

"You look just as handsome yourself."

The music plays again, a music much slower than the previous two. A very soft and soothing melody.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Ali holds her.

"We shall, my prince."

She holds his hand and shoulder, eyes sparking with content.

Everyone begins to dance in the night. The lights dimmed, and the moon shines into the room through the large windows.

Anna and Kristoff (the engaged) hold each other with unfathomable passion. Eugene and Rapunzel (the married) caress each other with everlasting compassion.

Though most pairs were watching each other, there were some who watch the Queen and her Prince. Many of them have never seen Arendelle's Queen like this. So happy. So content. So in love.

Two of these people were Rapunzel's parents. Kate in particular was welling up with tears, watching Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel. "Isn't this so beautiful, Will. All three of them. Happy with the ones they love. I never thought I'll ever see this with my own eyes."

"It truly is wonderful, my love." His face grows solemn. "I just wish they all can be like this forever. But Elsa! What's going to happen to her, when this boy leaves?"

"He's not."

"What?"

"He's not going to leave her. I can see it in his eyes. He loves her too much to leave her again."

"What about his family? I heard that they're keeping him away, no matter what."

"It doesn't matter. I have hope for both of them. They'll never give up on each other."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

The music continues. Elsa eyes smile at Ali's. She feels like nothing can separate them apart now. Everything feels just right. "I still love you."

Ali stares at her. So many emotions are spiraling inside him.

"Elsa. I don't want to hurt you anymore. You know I have to leave one day."

"I know." She holds in her tears. Ali sees this and feels heartbroken.

"We can still be friends."

"Yeah," she says softly. "Tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Tonight. Right now. I want to be with you. Just one night. Then we can just be friends tomorrow. Please? Just one night?"

Holding her tender chin, he whispers. "Okay."

They continue to dance together. To Ali, the only people in the room was him and Elsa. Everyone else is just moving shapes. Not only does this woman take up most of his vision, she also takes up most of his mind.

As the dance slows down even more, Elsa rests her head on Ali's warm chest. Closing her eyes, she smiles softly, for she would love to just sleep on it through the rest of the night.

Looking at her from above, the prince closes his eyes too. He leans down and rests his lips on her head. Though Ali does not know it, something inside him is changing. And it's all because of her. She's becoming something more than a girl inside him.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading this story. **

**Till Then:**

**Adjiis**


	22. There's No Hope for Me

****Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.****

* * *

**There's no Hope for Me**

The dance finishes. Already? However, I keep my arms around Elsa. I cannot let go of her even if I tried. Her cold body makes me burn so much inside. Do I really just like her? How can liking be so strong. No! It can't be love! It just can't!

As everyone cheers very loudly at the exhausted band, I notice that some people have their eyes at us. Are they clapping at us? Why? I also notice Elsa smiling and blushing as she continues to rest of my chest.

"I think they like us together," she whispers.

"Why? I thought these were the people who kept calling me an infidel. And now they're okay with us together? What changed their minds all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. But isn't it great! I wish this night would never end."

I stare into her eyes for a while before replying. "Me too."

The cheers fade away now. People begin to to take seats at the tables. Elsa holds my hand, and we walk side-by-side to where her family is. Sitting at the table now is Elsa, her sister, her soon-to-be brother-in-law, her cousin, her cousin-in-law (whatever Eugene is suppose to be), her aunt, and her uncle. Oh, and me. The guy-who-could-have-been-her-lover-but-isn't.

There was only one subject everyone was talking about: us! That's right. They're all talking about Elsa and mine's relationship (or would-be).

"What do you think their babies would look like?" Rapunzel asks.

"Probably in between snow white and and sand brown," Kristoff says. "So uh peach?"

"They could be beige," Flynn says. "If they get more of Ali's traits."

"And if they get more of Elsa's," Anna says. "I just hope they'll then get Ali's hair. Oh! Then they would look almost like mama!"

"I would love to have my children look like mom," Elsa says, smiling at me. Gosh, I adore that smile. "What if they look like your mom? What does she look like anyway?"

"Uhh.. A lot like me, actually. In fact, I look more like her than I do my dad."

"And your brother?" Anna asks.

"He looks almost like a younger version of father. Just without the beard. And he's not as big."

"How big is your dad?" Kristoff asks. Flexing his bicep, "Is he bigger than me."

"Uhh. Yeah."

"What! No way."

"Fire powers aren't the only strengths he posses."

"Prince Ali," the king of Corona speaks. "If I may ask. What is the Sultan of Arabia like? We don't hear much from the empire about his reign. You said that he too has this same sorcery, and I assume that it's more powerful than yours?"

"That's an understatement, sir. My father's powers are very strong and well honed. He can do things that I still can't fathom. As for the empire, well…" I'm afraid to give out anything that's suppose to be a secret. Father would really be mad if that happened. "It's still trying to be maintained. Um.. Not many of the Arabian kingdoms like being controlled by one person. Especially not by a dev- I MEAN sorcerer." That was a bad slip.

"Devil?" Queen Kate says. "Is he really? Or is that just what people think he is? Please, don't worry, Ali. Nobody at this table will tell. We all know how risky it is for you. Your secrets are safe with us."

Even though I don't even know this woman, I have this bizarre feeling to trust her. Maybe it's because she's Elsa's aunt? I don't know. "Yeah, that's what everyone thinks. It's because of how he uses his powers. He always says that people need to be reminded of how powerful a king is in order to fully respect his authority. And well, his idea of reminding is basically intimidating anyone who stands in his way. With his powers. That's kind of why he's known as the Jahannam. Which means- "

"Gates of hell," Kings William says. "I've studied Arabic for twenty years. Although, I've never heard that word being used to describe a man. That's not normal!"

"Pardon me," Rapunzel says. "Sorry to interrupt the whole devil thing, but aren't we suppose to be talking about babies here? I prefer that conversation."

"I'm with you, cousin!" Anna says. "I'd _much_ rather talk about babies than devils. Hey! What about you and Flynn? Aren't you two planning to have a little bundle of joy?"

With no warning, Rapunzel plunges into Eugene's lap and starts to cry. Eugene holds his wife and quickly tries to consul her. Both the King and Queen lowered their somber eyes.

"We've tried to," Eugene states. "We've tried very hard. We still are. But. No luck."

"Oh Rapunzel," Elsa says, walking over and stroking her cousin's head. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Please don't cry! Everything will be okay."

Rapunzel manages to calm herself down. Her sudden bursts of emotion are almost on par with Anna's. "No it's not. I don't know what's wrong with me. Eugene and I have tried for years! And I still haven't even conceived yet!"

"Don't give up," I said. "It took my mother years before her first birth."

"Really?" Rapunzel says, still teary eyed.

"Yes. It was almost a miracles that she gave birth. Twice!

Rapunzel's face brightens up with hope. I blush. While this was happening, Elsa came back and had slowly put her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. I turn to her, and she return my look with one shining with adore. I wasn't sure what look I'm giving back but it seemed to have made her even more content. She lays her head on my shoulder and hugs my arm, followed by everyone at the table going "awww"!

Why are we doing this? We both know that it's not going to last. So why are we doing it?

"Elsa. I can't stand this. You're going to get hurt. Why aren't you understanding this?"

"I understand. But... Even though it'll be gone, we'll always regret the time we could've spent together." She looks up at me, her head still on my shoulder. "Ali. There's so little time left. Before I wake up from this dream. Let me enjoy it while it lasts." Oh Elsa. I want nothing more than to be with you.

Everyone gives me a solemn face. They all feel the sadness the future holds. I look down at the lovesick Elsa and cover her with my arms. Holding her so tightly, I just want everything to turn out okay for her. I don't care what happens. I just want her to be okay.

-:-

The night goes on as we continue to enjoy each other's company in the ballroom. I hadn't fully realized till now just how distant Elsa and Anna had been from their relatives of Corona. Even though they're family, they had been separated for most of their lives. Since I don't have any family outside of my father and brother, it's hard to feel the emotions that they're all feeling. But one thing is certain; there is so much love among all of them. Everyone in this family has such affection and devotion for each other. Why can't my family be like that?

Elsa had also took her head off my shoulder a while ago, though she continues to keep her arm interlocked with mine. At least she had toned all that lovesickness down. She's acting happy and merry for once, no longer having heartaches for me. I prefer that, for I'd much rather have her enjoy herself among her friends and family rather than being so distressed over a love that can't last. If she can just be happy for the time being, then so be it. Hopefully, she can just forget about me after all this is over.

Although… There is someone else in this room who I can argue isn't having a good time. Throughout the entire night, while everyone is having fun, while everyone is enjoying the ball with some company, Hans had remained by himself over at the far right corner at the back. Why does he look completely desolate? Is it right for him to suffer like this? Then again, he _did_ try to kill Elsa and Anna. But why? I still can't picture someone like him act so evil and heartless. And on top of that, why is he like this right now? Wasn't he a little more lively when I first met him?

Still locked with Elsa by our arms, I pat her hand with my free arm. She notices and turns towards me; I kiss her cheek. "I'll be back." With that, I pull my arm out of hers and leave the table. I begin to walk towards the depressed prince, not sure what I'm going to say to him.

Reaching to his lonely table, Hans looks up at me; his eyes narrow. "What do you want?" he hisses.

"I just wish to sit down. Is that too much?"

He stares at me for a long while before responding. "Fine. Go ahead."

I sit down, trying not to be too stiff and awkward. I notice straight away that he has already drank four glasses of wine.

"Care for a drink?" he asks with little interest.

"Oh uh no thank you."

"Why? It _is_ a party."

"In my faith, alcohol is forbidden."

"Suit yourself," he stares at the empty glass. "I don't see why you *hiccup* want to be here. Weren't you having fun with the Queen?"

"I am. But what about you? Weren't you dancing with Princess Alice?"

"She doesn't like me. She never did."

"What makes you think that?"

He gives me a questioning look. His eyes are red with drunkenness. "You don't know what's going on, Ali. The Queen only told you what she knows. She never knew what happened to me after the blizzard. Let me just say that my life was ruined. Not to say there was much to live for before, but now it's just torture."

"What do you mean? You had a family. You had Anna. You had a great future. But you decided to throw it all away, and you're saying that there was nothing to live for?"

He shakes his head. "My family doesn't care about me. I have 12 brothers, and none of them think much about me. My parents are also dead, and Anna never loved me."

"Yes she did! You were just too selfish to see that. Anna said that she wanted to live her life with you before you betrayed her."

"She didn't even knew what love is. Besides, I saw through the window when she came with Kristoff. I saw it in their faces. It's he who she loves, not me." He slams the empty glass on the table. "It's just like that with everyone. Nobody ever gave me a chance. I'm just a nobody."

I feel bad for him, but I still can't forgive him. "Does that justify killing two sisters?"

He sighs and rubs his eyes. "I know what I did was wrong. I get it. It was wrong! I was just so anguished with everything, I just didn't care about anyone anymore. *crackle* I thought my life was so bad already that there was no way it could get worse, no matter what I did. How wrong could I've been? It _did_ get worse. It became so worse! Before, nobody acknowledged me. But now! Everybody _hates_ me! My family, the people of the Southern Isles, and everyone in Europe!"

"Hans-"

"No don't. There's no hope for me. Nothing can be done. Just leave me alone." He gets up and stumbles towards the door. At a nearby table, King Harold notices his brother walking past him.

"Hans! Have you been drinking?" he scowls.

Hans didn't look back. He just waved his hand behind him. "It's fine *hiccup*. I'm going back to my room anyway." He leaves through the door.

Walking back to my table, I see Elsa, Anna, and everyone else staring at me. Elsa is giving me a confused look, while Anna is giving me a.. oh boy- a furious one.

"What were you doing over there?" Elsa asks. "Why were you talking to him?"

"I was just trying to find out what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Anna says. "He's a heartless creep. Why would you even bother with him, Ali?"

"It's just that.. he looked really miserable." Her eyes glare even more. "I- I just think that there was something going on with him."

"What are you talking about? Hans is evil!"

"Anna, I don't think he's really cold-hearted. He's just took the wrong path, and he knows that now. He's been ostracized by his entire family and has been loathed by his people."

"Yeah, because he's a demon."

"Anna. Don't let your emotions cloud your thought. He may not do the things he did if he had a second chance."

"What!" Anna exclaims.

"Ali." Elsa elbows me. "How could you say that? Don't you realize what he's done? He broke Anna's heart. _And_ he left her to die."

"Of course," I said. "There's no way I'm okay with that. That's horrible."

"And yet you still want to give him a chance?" Anna lashes.

"I'm just trying to see things in his shoes. Even though he done all that, he can still change. Maybe he's not as bad as you think, Anna." Anna gapes at me, speechless. "Maybe you're wrong about him."

_Silence_

I can feel Elsa eyes piercing me from the side. Everything feels so tensed. Anna at first looks very shocked, but then, her face begins to turn red as she grits her teeth.

"You!" she hisses. "You!" She stands up. Holding her hands out like she's about to strangle me, her face reddens even more.

I gulp.

"You little, stubborn, selfish, stuckup.. dirt-eating, nose-picking, spit-drinking, hair-licking, monkey-slapping, drunk-riding, banana-sucking, salt-snorting, nail-biting. heartless. spineless. mindless. gutless.. feet-smelling, cow-tipping, dog-kicking, gorbellied snot-gurgling, insensitive, infectious, devious, delirious heart-breaking BUTTHOLE!"

Her face purple now, she slams the table with her fists.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Anna." Elsa pleas softly, "Please. Everyone's watching."

Anna looks around the room. Every pair of eyes are on her. Her face loses all of its color now, and her eyes widen.

Oh no. This is bad for both her and Elsa.

Queen Kate got up, took Anna's shoulders, and seat her back down. There was a clapping in the room, somewhere. Followed by a chuckle.

"Well now," the Duke of Weaselton applaud. "That was quite the scene from our hostess's sister. Anything else you would like to scream your head off about, Princess Anna?"

Anna didn't look at him. She keeps her eyes down, feeling all the humiliation on her.

King William got up. "Do not make a scene, Weaselton. Especially not against my niece."

"Oh contraire, your majesty. I believe your niece has already done that herself. Isn't that right my lady?" Anna doesn't respond. Kristof covers her with his arm. "You see, everyone. This is why Arendelle is always in peril. They have a Queen who can't control her witchery and a Princess who can't control her emotions."

I got up. "Not true." The duke glares at me. "Queen Elsa is in perfect control over her powers now. As for Anna, it was my fault. I'm the one who pushed her way beyond anyone's limits. I take full responsibility for what her outrage tonight."

"Of course," Weaselton snarls. "It's always the infidel that causes everything. Isn't it."

"Enough!" Elsa got up now. With a push on my shoulder, she gestures me to sit back down. "This game of pointing fingers has gone far enough. Duke, I will not have you make anymore accusations for the rest of your stay here." Wesealton scoffs then sits back down. "Everyone, please let's enjoy the rest of this night. No need for anymore disruptions. Kai, would you please serve dessert to everyone."

Sitting back down, Elsa looks at Anna. "Thanks," Anna says softly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Anna. It's alright now." Elsa then looks hard at me. "You're right on one thing, Ali. It _is_ your fault. How can you be so rude like that? Anna trusts you, and you're siding with Hans?"

"_No_," I said firmly. "I'm not siding with him. I was just trying to be fair on both sides. That's all. I didn't know things were going to get heated up like that." I sigh and hold Elsa's hands, softening my voice, "I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I just wanted to make things right. You know I'll never go against Anna. I just wanted to open her mind."

"You don't need to," Anna says harshly. "I know the facts. What happened cannot be changed just because he feels sorry for himself. Hans is nothing but a jerk, and I don't want you to ever talk to him again."

I try to be gentle, but there was still venom in my voice when I spoke. "You're not my mother, Anna."

"I don't care. Don't ever speak to Hans again. Capeesh?"

My nostrils flare. "You don't know what it's like to be hated by everyone, Anna. You may have been trapped in the palace for most of your life, but you were still adored by your people. And Elsa only shut you out, because she loves you." She remains quiet. "Do you know what it's like to be hated by so many people?"

"Ali," Elsa says. "What are talking about?"

"The people of Agrabah despise me. Being the son of my father _and_ another fire sorcerer, people think that I'm a demonic spawn or something else. They never look me straight in the eye and even the servants of the palace try to avoid me whenever they can. And my brother shuts me out, because he _hates_ me. And with good reason too. You have no idea what it's like to be hated by everyone."

Everybody was silent.

I feel Elsa's cold touch around my arm. "Not everyone hates you," she whispers.

I look into her eyes and peck her lips. "I know."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not as many romantic scenes as the last chapter, but I am trying to further develop the plot for these characters. For those of you who either love or hate Hans, I would love to hear what you think about how he is portrayed in this story. Do you think he can redeem himself? Do you think he _should_ redeem himself? Do you even think that redemption is possible for him? I'm curious to know your thoughts!**

**Oh, and if any of you can recognize the inspiration for Anna's long-winded insult, tell me! First person to guess it wins a... um... a shout out? (Don't know what else to give ya :3 )**

**As always, thank you all for continuing to read this story. It really warms my heart up when I see just how many people like it (although probably not as warm as Elsa's heart when she's with Ali ;)**

**Till Then:**

**རྗེས་མ་མཇལ་ཡོང་། (jema jay-yong)**


	23. A Great Hero

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**A Great Hero**

I ruffle around in this squishy bed. I hate having to sleep on these palace beds. They're way too soft for me. I'm more use to using a sleeping bag or a haystack or even in an old tavern (when profits go well for that month), but I guess I gotta get use to it though. After all, Anna's bed is suppose to be even softer.

Anna. I can never stop thinking about her. She's such an angel. And last night was the best. Mama had always read me fairy tales that ended with the lonely man dancing with the beautiful princess under the moonlight. Hah! How much more ironic can you get?

I got up, now that the sun had risen. Of course, Anna is probably going to wake up later, being the little sleepyhead she always is. Although, I can always count on Sven being awake. Elsa would also wake up around this time, but ever since Ali came, she's been having lots of sleepless nights. Poor thing. We all want her to be happy. At least she got to have some fun last night. But that's not enough. She's always going to want more time with Ali. That's how every kind of love is. Hilariously, I even recommended that they also spend the night together (hehe), but of course they both said no. I wonder why nobles are so strict about this stuff. People in my social class usually do things whenever they get a chance. Not to say that I ever did (remember, most girls hate a guy who smells like reindeer), but I still don't see why Anna wants to wait. Man, if only she could just break the rule once. Just once wouldn't be too bad right? Forget it, she says she has moral obligations in her family, and I have to respect that. I actually kind of admire her for that. She's got a lot of patience and willpower, even when she wants it just as badly as I do. Her strength never ceases to amaze me.

Getting out of bed, I check myself in the mirror. Messy hair, check. Eye boogers, check. Dry drool, double check. Time to fix this face up. Grabbing a nearby comb, I straighten down my hair. The one ease for us guys, we don't need to spend an hour on our hair. Anna and Elsa literally will take turns perfecting each other hair. Cute scene, but those two always screech every time one gets the comb stuck the other's hair. Though, in Flynn and Rapunzel's case, it's the other way around. Rapunzel barely manages her hair, while Flynn would brush his like a thousand times every hour.

Okay done with the hair and got the eye boogers out. Better get these drool stains off. I hope Anna never has to see this, and I'm really trying to fix my habits now. I've stopped eating the stuff from my nose, and I also use deodorant to get some of that reindeer smell off (Sven doesn't like though). My worst fear is to end up grossing Anna out. I know it'll take more than some yucky habits to get her to fall out of love with me, but I just want to be the perfect man in her eyes. Is that too hard to ask?

_Knock knock knock_

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Krissy. Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Are you? This early!"

"I couldn't sleep. You know. It's one of those days."

One of those days, huh? I open the door. "Let me guess. The sky was awake?"

She smiles innocently. I pull her in and close the door. We kiss. Her soft, smooth lips on mine, running my fingers through her messy bundle of hair. "MMH!" she hums with excitement as we part mouths. "You are too good a kisser!" Then she looks at my lips again. "Um, you gotta little dry drool over there."

Oh crap! I forgot about that!

She licks her thumb and rubs the dirt off my chin. "There. That's better." She continues to smile in her usual sweet way. Wow, she wasn't even grossed out at all! Most girls freak out when their men has anything nasty on their face. Then again, Anna isn't like most girls, and that's why I love her.

Anna eyes trails down my shirt. Her face suddenly looks disgusted. Oh boy, now what? She looks really grossed out! "EWW! Kristoff! What are you wearing? Yellow shirt and orange pants? Urgh, that's horrible!"

Like I said, Anna isn't like most girls.

She grabs my hand, pulling me towards the wardrobe. "Come on. We need to fix this." Her overly serious attitude makes me laugh loudly. She's just so unpredictable sometimes. "This is no laughing matter, Krissy. We got a class 1 fashion emergency. Be serious!"

"Alright alright." While she goes through the few clothes in my closet, I think about what the little incident last night. "So Anna, is everything alright now?"

"Huh?"

"You know, from last night, when you and Ali got in that fight."

She shakes her head, sighing. "That guy, I swear. I don't know what on Earth is making him so gullible. He really thinks that Hans isn't evil. Can you believe that? After everything he's done! If my sister wasn't so madly in love with him, I would've kicked him in his fireballs by now. Why is Ali so stubborn? "

"I don't know. But I don't think it's like that. Maybe he's really trying to be fair."

"Fair! Hans. broke. my. heart!"

"I know, honey. I don't like that man any more than you do. No one does that to my Anna. But maybe, Ail's just trying to see things in a different way. Besides, I don't think he's siding with him. He just wants to find out what's really going on. Anna, you know Ali wouldn't go against you like that. You _are_ Elsa's sister after all, and like you said, Elsa means the world to him."

Anna sighs. "Okay, whatever. I'll let it go for now. Afterall, he is only here for two more weeks. I don't want Elsa's time with him be wasted because I was too selfish. Oh Elsa. What's going to happen to her when this is all over?"

"I don't know, Anna. I just don't know."

-:-

We are walking towards the stables, where Sven is. For once, Anna isn't talking as much as she normally would. I know exactly what's troubling her, but I don't know what to do about it. Elsa's predicament is bothering her so much. But why? I mean Elsa will eventually get over Ali. She's a very strong woman. So why is Anna feeling so upset about this?

"It's all my fault," she randomly confesses. "If it weren't' for me, Elsa wouldn't even dated him. I made her fall in love, and I didn't even thought once about how it would turn out. It's my fault, Kristoff, that she's miserable."

"Anna, don't blame yourself! Nobody knew this was going to happen. You were just trying to add a little romance in your sister's life. There's nothing wrong with that"

We reach the stable now. As always, the place is full of large horses. They all lounge around in their own rooms. Sven's little area is set at the corner. Unlike the horses, Sven's door is always open, and there's always a crate of carrots near the haystack. However, something catches my eyes. The room next to Sven's is suppose to be a vacant one. But now, there's a small haystack, soft rugs, a curtain of flowers, and a crate of ginger roots.

"Did- Did you kept that pony from the festival?"

"Uh-huh. I bought her from her rider. Isn't it great? Now Ginger is part of the family!"

"Why is her room so nice? Sven never got to have rugs like that."

"Sven never asked."

"Oh and Ginger did?"

"Noo, but I can tell she wanted it."

"Riiight."

This should be interesting. Sven seemed to like her, yesterday. I wonder how Elsa is going to react to this; when she finds out. If she finds out.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps behind us. We turn around and see the fire prince himself entering the stables.

"I always loved horses," he says. "I use to have one myself for many years... Then dad sent him to the butcher's" Sheesh!

"Well, I hope you're not planning to eat any of these horses." Anna says.

Ali's face quickly turns serious. "No. I'm not. I'm actually here to say something, Anna."

"And just what is that?"

"I want to apologize for last night. It was wrong for me to snap at you like that."

"Technically, I was the one who snapped."

"I know. But still. I didn't really thought about how you were going to feel about all this. I was being selfish. And for that, I'm sorry."

Anna sighs. "It's not all your fault. I got a little emotional over what was in the past. Look, I know why you did what you did last night, and I get it."

"See," I jumped in. "There's no reason you two should be mad at each other. Why don't we all just forget that this ever happened and move on?"

"I would like that," Ali says.

"Yeah, me too," Anna replies.

The clock strikes noon.

"Oh snap!" Anna jumps. "I'm late! I promise Elsa that I would help out with a charity event. Gotta go!" She sprints out of the stable. I watch her run off out of the distance. I notice Ali was also watching her, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," he says. "Now what should I do?"

"You don't have _anything_ to do?"

"Elsa's pretty much busy with this charity thing, Abu insisted that he takes my place in the work, and Sabah's playing with Olaf."

"And Quick-Shot?"

The snakes pops his head out of Ali's shirt. "Right here."

"What the- Does he always hangs out in there?"

"Well, he is my bodyguard."

"Whatever. I don't have anything to do either." I look back at Sven. "Hey! You wanna go for a ride? You still know how to ride a horse, right?"

"Yeah, but can I? Don't these horses belong to the palace?"

"Technically. But Elsa and Anna are allowed to take any of them whenever they want."

"But they're the royals of the palace. Of course they can do that."

"And you're very close to Elsa, if I do say so myself. I'm sure no ones going to say anything if you go on. Plus, I'm going to be prince myself, so I can vouch for you too."

Ali looks at me then at the horse next to him then at me again. A joyful smile comes on his face. "Let's ride."

-:-

We're now riding outside of Arendelle. I was on Sven while Ali was on a black horse (fitting, isn't it?). I've been getting to know Ali a lot over the last week. He really is a strange person. Despite being a mature and educated guy, he really seems fascinated by the simplest of life's joys. Even when I try to talk to him during our ride, he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was too immersed into the thrill of the ride.

We reach near the forest. "I know somewhere we can go. There's a valley nearby. Let's just say there's some people I want you to meet. Shall we go?" I ask.

Ali looks at me with a face I never seen before. "Okay. Wanna race?"

"A race? With me and Sven? You're out of your league, dude. No one can top Sven."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. It's the rider that makes all the difference, and I'm a very good rider. If I do say so myself."

"Oh? You really think you're all that?" A smirk came on my face. "Alright tough guy, let's ride south through the forest and turn right at the stream. The first one to the valley wins."

"You're on, Krissy."

"Hey! Only Anna can call me that."

We position ourselves at the edge of the forest. While Sven scrapes on the grass, showing off that he's ready, Ali's horse remains calm. Ali looks straight ahead, relaxed but fully alert.

"On your mark," I tighten my grip on Sven's reins; Ali remains still.

"Get set," Sven bends his knees; the horse stands straight.

"GO!"

"Yalla!"

Ali's horse jets out like an arrow. Sven also breaks very fast. The two steeds run through the forest. Dodging thick roots, low branches, and a few animals along the way. Sven runs with loud, heavy trouts. The horse gallops with soft, swift claps. I'm actually starting to lose my balance, cause Sven's body sways from the speed. I peek over at Ali; he's completely stable on that speeding train of his. What's really interesting is his eyes. So focused and determined. I did not see this coming. I'd thought I would have the upper advantage with Sven. He just met this horse, and yet he's leading him as if he's the horse's owner.

We're nearing the stream. With one tug, Ali steers the horse clear to the right with ease. Sven, on the other hand, nearly stumbles and almost tosses me off. This really slows us down as Ali and the horse bolt ahead. We are definitely going to lose. It's just a straight path to the valley now, and there's no way Sven can catch up to them.

Unless…

I pull out a carrot. Leaning over to the side, I snatch a loose branch from one the trees. Reaching in Sven's bag, I take out some string and tie it between the branch and carrot. Now I dangle the carrot in front of Sven. "You want the carrot boy? You want it? You want it? Then go get it!"

What happens next… Wow! Sven lets out a loud yap and sprinting faster and faster and faster. His large tongue sticking out, splashes of slobber pelt my face. Sven charges on, trying to reach the carrot.

"Woah!" I hear from the side as we rocket pass Ali and his horse.

I hold on even tighter, feeling the sheer speed trying to knock me over. I can see the valley up ahead. Almost there. I better let Sven have the carrot now, or he'll crash right into everyone.

"Okay boy. Slow down. I'll give it to you. Just slow down, boy. Sven! Slow down!"

He wasn't listening. He keeps trying to bite the carrot. I pull the branch back, letting the carrot come into his reach. Sven takes the carrot with one large bite, happily gnawing on it. Though he stops sprinting, he's still coming in pretty fast towards one of the rocks. A very old and withered rock. Covered with moss. Oh no.

"WATCH OUT, SVEN! You're about to hit Pabbie!"

* * *

We were winning for most of the race. Then Kristoff and Sven came out of nowhere and blitzed to the finish line. I hear Kristoff trying to slow Sven down, but the reindeer wasn't responding. All of a sudden, Sven plants his front feet on the grass, trying to skid to a stop. Before crashing onto one of the rocks, he falls to the side and tumbles over a few times. Kristoff was launched off and landed knee-first onto the rock. Sven lies on the ground completely dizzy. Kristoff rolls off the rock clutching his knee.

"Argh. Sorry, Grandpappy." Kristoff groans again. I think he really injured his knee… Wait? Grandpappy? What!

Then. Something bizarre happens. The rocks. They all start to move! They're all rolling towards us. The rock that Kristoff fell on is also shaking in its place. Suddenly, it gets up! With a face and arms and legs! All the rocks do!

_Gasp_

They're trolls! Trolls made of rocks! All in different shapes and sizes. The one next to Kristoff is especially elderly-looking.

"That's all right, Kristoff. Are you hurt?"

"Just a little. I think I bruised my knee." The elder troll places his fossil-like hand on his knee. "URGH! Okay maybe more than bruised."

"It's broken. Hold on, let me fix it." His hand starts to glow yellow. I hear small crackles coming from Kristoff's knee as he winces a little. "There. That's better."

Kristoff bends his knee back and forth. "Hah! Good as new! I can always count on you, Pabbie." Amazing! That troll just healed his leg just like that. "I want you to meet someone." All the trolls turned towards me now. I can feel every one of their eyes scanning me, making me stiffen myself. "This is Ali. Prince Ali. He's the one I've been telling you guys about. I think he's the one for Elsa. I think what they have is true love."

"True love?" one of the other trolls blurts out. A female one. "My! He sure is different from the rest. I never seen a human with that color before. Oh, but he'll sure do good for your sister."

"It's sister-in-law, mama. And yeah. He's not from here. He's from Arabia."

"Mama? She's your mother?"

"My adoptive mother. They took me and Sven in when we were kids."

A lot of the trolls came up to me. Some shake my hand and others start pulling on my face. "Good teeth. Great skin. Excellent body. Hm-hmm. Definitely fit for a queen!" Some of the younger trolls start asking me questions. "Hey mister. If you're the queen's true love, then where's your crown? Aren't you suppose to be a king?"

"Oh. Uh. I'm not m- married to her. You know-"

"When's the wedding?"

"Wedding! No no. I'm not- She's just a friend. Look. Elsa and I can't be together. Okay!"

"Why?" one really young troll asks.

"Because I can't stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I need to go home."

"Why?"

"Because my father won't let me do anything else."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to be sultan."

"Why?"

"Because. he won't let me live how I want to live."

"Why?"

"Because.. he's the king, and no one ever disobeys him."

"Why?"

"Because… he's just like that."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S EVIL!"

I cover my mouth. Shocked at what I just came out of my mouth. Did I- No, I couldn't.. But did I just… called my father… evil? What-… What kind of son am I? Have I really become that defiant?

The elder troll now walks up to me. His eyes are different than the other trolls, not as bright and energetic as the others. "Prince Ali," Out of some foreign instinct, I bend down on one knee, lowering my head to his level. "You have the gift of fire."

"Kristoff must have told you, didn't he."

"Actually," Kristoff says with a surprised tone. "I didn't."

Huh! Then how does he know that?

Pabbie didn't respond to any of this. He keeps staring at me. "Your powers are strong, and you've done remarkable things with them. You've created life. But sadly, you'll need to take life as well."

"What? I- I don't understand."

He holds my hand. "Prince Ali. You've gone through so much. You've forgotten what it means to truly love. But you haven't given up hope, and that is what keeps you going. And that is what will keep you going for the rest of your life."

"I'm still confused," This troll sounds like he's reading a fortune. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with you, Ali. It is your destiny. You are to become a great hero.. But not alone." A great hero? What is he talking about? This isn't the tale of Hercules or something! "You have yet to tap into your real courage. Fear is not only her weakness but also yours."

"What are you talking about? I'm brave!"

"Not when he's around. Ali, you have lived your life cowering behind him."

"Who's him? I'm still not getting this!" I'm starting to grow impatient. This old rock better start making sense.

"Ali." He places his hand on my chest now. I feel really uncomfortable right now. It's like he can feel my soul or something. "You are gentle. You don't like to see pain in others. But it is because of that, you are the one. You have a heart more golden than the sun. A heart that can never be frozen."

"You're not making any sense."

"It is okay to be scared. The future is always scary."

"I'm not scared!"

"Accepting your fear is the first step in overcoming them."

"Stop speaking proverbs!"

"Beware, Ali. When you fight for those you love, he will fight back."

"Who are you talking about?!"

"You know who I'm talking about, Ali. And that is why you're afraid."

"I'M NOT AFRAID!"

He finally stops talking. Kristoff came next to me and grabs my shoulder. "Hey! Don't snap at him like that. Pabbie's just trying to help."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." My head lowers itself. "I'm just tired of all this. Look, elder troll. I'm don't need any help. Besides, when I leave Arendelle, it'll be all over."

He shakes his head. "It'll only be over after you face your fears."

I roll my eyes. Looks like this troll can only speak in corny proverbs. "This conversation is over." I went over and hop onto the horse.

"Wait, Ali," Kristoff says. "You don't have to be so rude. Where are you even going? "

"I'm going back, Kristoff. That's it."

The mother troll calls behind us. "Aww come on, kid. Don't be such a sour sport. Not by ol' Gramps here. Come stay awhile. Have some tea and berries."

"No. I'm leaving."

"Ali," says the raspy old rock.

I turn towards him, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Embrace the cold, and the courage will come to your heart."

"Now you're just talking rubbish." I flick the horse's reins. "Yalla!"

* * *

**You gotta love the trolls. Every Frozen fanfic should have them in at least one scene! LOL **

**As always, I love it when you guys read and review this. **

**Till Then:**

**Búcsú**


	24. It's your Life, you Decide

********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.********

* * *

**It's your life. You decide**

-Three Days Later-

For the last few days, things been rather easygoing. I would wake up, eat breakfast, and then go off to the day's meeting with Elsa and the other rulers. Then, I would teach Elsa more about controlling her powers for about two hours. She's getting much better. In fact, I'm starting to even teach her some more advance tricks and techniques. Afterwards, Elsa and I would have lunch with Anna, Kristoff, and everyone else in her family. Then the rest of the day is just me and Elsa doing whatever we want. She hasn't once showed any affection for me since the ball. Looks like she's keeping things in the "friends" circle. That's what I wanted, right?

Right now, Elsa and I are soaring around the palace, playing a little game of tag for today's session. On the ground, her powers are pretty much in her control. But in the air, they get a little wompy. Looks like she's afraid of heights. Kind of ironic really. Didn't she try to live the rest of her life at the edge of a mountain?.

I chase her around the tower, creating blocks of heatless fire to slow her down. She knocks down one with an ice blast, but on her second attempt her ice blast turns 90 degrees and charges right towards me. "Yikes!" I throw another fireball at it right before it could strike my face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ali. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Elsa. Remember what I said. Don't think too much about how high you are. Just focus on where you want to fly next."

She nods. I notice from her chest she was breathing heavily. "Alright, let's go back down." We descend back to the garden. Elsa lands rather hard and wobbles a little. Beads of sweat were on her forehead. "I think I've tired you out for today." I pull out a clean towel and patted her head. She tries to resist.

"Mwph. Ali. Urgh. Quit it!"

"What? I'm just trying to help." She snatches the towel.

"I'm not a child." She playfully whips me. "I can take care of myself you know."

I chuckle and grab back the towel. "It's okay to let people help you. Your servants aren't the only ones who enjoy it 'you know'."

"And you do?"

"Well… I just like tending to people. Do I need a reason?"

"Maybe because you're my friend."

"Suit yourself." I continue to wipe her forehead then her neck. Her cold skin is so soft and delicate. I feel like I could hurt her if I rub too hard. After that, she walks over to the bridge. I follow.

"Kristoff mentioned that you met his family a few days ago."

"Uh, yeah. You could say that."

"I heard that Pabbie said some things. Things that freaked you out."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a bunch of nonsense."

"Nonsense! That troll is one of the wisest people I know of. He's the one who taught me that true love thaws a frozen heart. He helped Anna and me so many times in the past. He does NOT speak nonsense." I avert my gaze, trying to keep my mind off the subject. Elsa sighs, "Forget about it, for now. We can talk about it when you're ready."

I watch some of the ducklings swim towards us. Elsa giggles as one of the ducklings tries to jump towards us. This little guy has yet to learn how to fly, but that doesn't stop him from trying to reach us. "I think he needs a little help." I reach my hand down, and he hops onto my palm. Pulling him up, I stroke his wet feathers.

"Oh! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Suddenly, the mother duck appears and starts quacking. She flaps her wings and assaults me, right before I let go of her duckling. "Hey! Ooph! Okay okay. Here! I let him go, okay!" The crazy bird continues to peck at me. Elsa was laughing the whole time. "What do you want from me now!" I yell at the duck. She finally stops her rampage and flies back to her babies. They all swim away now. "Yeesh! Mothers can be way too overprotective sometimes."

"They certainly can." Elsa stares off to the stream. "Mine was. She always wanted me to stay in my room, just because I'm safe there. Whenever a guest came to the palace, she'd always told me keep the door shut. It's because she cared about me so much. *Sigh* I miss her so much."

I miss mine too. My mother had always been there for me. Keeping me safe from the outside world. Also keeping me safe from father during her last days on Earth."

Elsa straightens up now. "It's getting late. I'll see you later, Ali."

"Bye Elsa." She walks away; I watch her from the bridge. Every moment I spend with her gets more and more painful than the last. I yearn so badly to just hold her in my arms again. But I can't. I just can't. And yet! Every time I look at her, I feel something clutching the inside of my chest. I must resist. I must fight back this, this… 'clutching' feeling!

The little duckling comes swimming back to me, jumping for some more attention. "Oh no! I ain't falling for that again!"

* * *

The certains were covering the window, blocking out most of the sunlight in the room. Sitting at a small table was a depressed prince.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Hans doesn't answer. He remains seated at a small desk, staring his hands.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Hans refuses to acknowledge the door.

"Hans?" King Harold calls out. "Are you in there?"

"The door's unlocked," the solemn prince mumbles.

Harold opens the door, staring at his youngest sibling. "You didn't come for lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

The clock ticks.

"Would you like anything?" Harold watches him tentatively as the only noise in the room was the clock.

_Tick toc Tick toc_

Harold sighs. "Very well. I guess I'll leave then. He turns around but remains still. "You're no longer grounded," he says; his face still facing the hall. "You can go out of the palace now. Go see the city. Do something than just staying in your room."

_Tick toc Tick toc_

The king leaves. Hans turns and looks outside at the window. He shakes his head and looks back at his hands.

* * *

"You bought a WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"A pony! Her names Ginger, and she's such a sweetie." Anna was standing next to a small red horse, wearing a strangely shaped hat. "Why so uptight? Don't you like her, Elsa?"

"It's not that. It's just… Why a pony? Of all the things, Anna. We already have horses in the stable. What's so special about her?"

Anna gasps. "Everything! She's the most beautiful animal in the world! Besides, those horse are way too big and too stubborn. But not her. She listens to everything I say and even snuggles if you pet her."

"Good god, Anna. You can fall in love with anything can you?" She doesn't answer; she keeps stroking the pony's neck, making little kisses in the air. The horse actually starts to purr a little as she rubs her head on Anna's belly.

_Sigh_

"Okay you can keep her," I smile at them.

"Yes! Oh thank you so much, Elsa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But she's _your_ responsibility. Alright?"

"Of course! I'm going to be her new mother."

"Anna." I shake my head. "She's not your baby. You'll be a mother whenever you and Kristoff have a child."

"I know that. But Ginger is still my little sweetiepie. Besides, you're not married and you're a mother of two."

"What?"

"Olaf and Marshmallow."

"W- Well that's different. I _made_ Olaf! And Marshmallow! You never gave birth to Ginger."

"Duh, cause she's adopted."

_Oh brother_! Or should I say, _oh sister_!

Suddenly, we hear footsteps coming our way. "Queen Elsa. May I speak with you?"

"King Harold! Of course." The bearded king sits at a nearby bench. Something was up; I can tell.

"I know it's not really of your matters, and he probably doesn't want you involved… but I don't know who else to turn to. My brother Hans has been, well.."

"Depressed? I've noticed. What do you want me to do about it?"

"The thing is is that he keeps thinking that everyone hates him. Of course I can't blame anyone who does. But… it's just that.. I don't want to see him give up like that. I know what he had done to you and to you, Princess Anna, was absolutely horrible, but…"

"You want Elsa to forgive him?" Anna says, narrowing her eyes.

"No no no. You don't have to do that. I just, err, want you to just talk to him, my lady. I don't really know about what, but just talk him out of this. I feel that if there's anyone he would listen to now, it would be the one person he wronged the most. You!"

"Me! It's Anna who he wronged! He broke her heart! And left her to die!"

"But he tried to kill you too," Anna says. "And he lied to you about everything. As much as I hate him for breaking my heart, it's because of what he did to _you_ is why I'll never forgive him."

"See," Harold nods. "You're the one who can help us, your majesty. You can help change him. Into a better man."

"I don't know. I have no idea what to say.. And I really can't stand him."

"Please," he holds his hands out like in prayer. "I beg you. I don't know what to do. It's my fault he's like this. I- I never could have been there for him. None of us could, not like our father. We were all so caught up in our own lives, we never once thought about him. He was alone for so long, and his heart grew cold. Please, Elsa. Please."

Anna looks at me curiously. I sigh and fold my arms. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

* * *

I was never given a chance. Nobody really thinks of the thirteenth prince when there's already 12 other princes who have way more interesting lives. Only dad seemed to care about me. He use to say that I was special. But when he died, all my brothers never bothered with me. Never. Derek, John and Lucas even treated me like I was invisible, and Harold was too busy being king to even look after me. I was only twelve when dad died, and he died disappointed of me! I barely had any friends (who all moved away in a span of three years), and my mother was never really in the picture. I hate my life. I really do.

_Knock Knock Knock_

God, I thought I told him I'm staying in this room. I refuse to answer the door. Harold can just knock all he wants.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Relentless, isn't he? It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving this room, if that's what he wants. I close my eyes and slump onto my bed. There's nothing else to do. This room has nothing interesting in it.

_Knock Knock Knock_

URGH. This is getting annoying. "Go away, Harold! I'm not in the mood."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Didn't you hear me? I'm through with this!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

GRRR! I storm to the door and grab the knob and swing it open… only to find the one person I never thought to see.

"Is that really how you'd talk to your older brother?" Elsa says.

"Why are you here?"

"I wish to talk to you. Is that too much to ask?"

I look at her stern face and crossed arms. "Request denied." I slam the door back, but before it closed all the way, a wedge of ice appear near the edge of the door. I try hard to break the small piece of ice, but the damn thing wouldn't break.

"Let me say that again," the Queen makes her way in. "I _demand_ to talk to you."

I breath out loudly. "Very well. What is it that you want to talk about. Your _highness_."

She stares at me. Not moving her mouth once, just stares at me with those piercing blue eyes. After what felt like hours, she talks. "Stop being such a pessimistic waste."

"Really? That's what you wanted to say. You came all the way here just to say that?"

"Not just that. I also have a question."

"Fire away, you majesty. (It's not like I have a choice)."

She glares at me. "Harold said something about how your father was the only one who cared about you."

"I wouldn't say _cared_. More like, he was the only one who expected something from me."

"And what is that?"

"Honor. He wanted me to be someone with great respect. Like the rest of his sons."

"Okay, how come no one else cared about you? Your brother said that everyone was just too 'caught up' in their own lives, but how come you never went out and connect with your people?"

"You didn't think I tried? I tried making friends with the common folks, but no one really acknowledged me. All my brothers had something to show off. Derek was the lead musician at the kingdom, John is a famous professor, Lucas owns his own candy factory, and so on. I was just the brat who contributed nothing to the kingdom."

The Queen continues to stare at me, not saying a single word.

I breath out loudly again. "All I ever wanted was to be important. Honored like my father always said. On his death bed, his last words to me were, 'Stop being a waste'. Hilarious, isn't it? But now, I'm a _pessimistic _waste. I don't know 'bout you, but to me that's bonus." I laugh at myself. I laugh coldly.

She keeps quiet. I never seen her like this before. "Does that explain you trying to kill me?"

"Yes! Can't you see that I can never be anything but a burden at home? Arenedelle is different. I thought I could be something if I married Anna." I snorted. I know the next couple of sentences will sound really stupid and selfish. "But that wasn't enough. I needed to be king, if I ever wanted the honor dad expected. Nobody admires some prince. Even if I married Anna, I'd still be in the same predicament as before."

"NO you wouldn't! You would've had Anna's love. The way she'd adore you was unbelievable. In fact, back in my coronation, I'll admit that she looked up to you more than me." I shut my eyes and turn away. I know that, but I don't want to think about it. "Wasn't she enough?"

"She.. _She_ betrayed me."

"What! How?"

"She fell for another man, your highness. I saw it! She fell for that brood."

"But she still came back for _you_, because she believed that _you_ were her true love."

"Wrong! Kristoff took her back. Because that's what he thought, although I didn't knew that at the time. But when I saw how he looked at her when they came, I knew that something was happening between them. I can't marry a girl who was falling for another man. Haven't you read _Romeo &amp; Juliet_, _Wuthering Heights_, or even a _Midsummer Night's Dream_? Marrying someone who loves someone else will only lead to misery for both of us. Even if I went with my original plan to marry Anna, she'd eventually runoff with that iceman, or worse. She could even scheme to kill me just for him. That's why I wasn't going to let that happen. I turned against her so she couldn't turn against me later."

I finished, panting with apprehension. Elsa stares even more, then suddenly lets out harsh chuckle. Something I never heard from her before. "So thats it, huh. Now I get it. You didn't just break her heart. She broke _yours_!"

"What! NO! It's not about Anna. It's about respect. It's about honor. It's about having a purpose in life. Anna was just a means to get to where I want: the throne. You know this, Elsa. The throne has everything. Respect, honor, and even its own purpose."

"You're wrong, Hans. Having the throne doesn't guarantee any of that. Haven't you seen in history that many rulers were not admired? Huh? Being a ruler doesn't mean that you could sit on some old chair and people will start praising you. You have to do things, things that people need. You have to take care of everyone, make sure that everyone is safe and happy. Of course you can never make _everyone_ happy, but you gotta try really really really really hard."

"In case you haven't heard, I've done a pretty good job back during the storm, taking care of everyone when Anna left me in charge."

"So I've heard. But were you really doing it for their sake or yours?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! It matters a lot. A true ruler needs to look after their people with a caring heart. They need to actually worry for everyone."

"Well it doesn't really matter now. It's not like I'll ever be one anyway. So why bother telling me this."

"Because you need to know that what you were after is not what you thought it was. You want respect? Treat others like how you want them to treat you. You want honor? Be the most noble and selfless man you can think of. You want a purpose? Go find one! And stop slouching around in this dark room."

"I've already tried. Don't you see? No one in this whole damn city is giving me a chance!"

"Then find someone who will." With that she turns around and walks away. The block of ice near the door melts away. I stood there, chewing tongue, and slam the door shut.

* * *

-Three Days Later-

Every petal in this garden is paired with another. Every flower has another beside it. The trees are all coupled. Everything has someone, but me. I'm alone in this garden. Standing at the bridge, I watch the ducklings retire for the night. The crescent moon was barely visible. My chest feels tight. It's been like that for some time now. The quietness in this place feels like a thick fog around me. It's so dense. And dark.

My trusted friend comes across the garden. "My lord, everyone is having dinner now, and your friends are asking of your whereabouts," he asks.

I keep staring at the stream, not wanting him to see my face. I don't even know what emotion my face bears right now. "Quick-Shot. What do you think I should do?"

"Pardon, my lord?"

"Should I leave? Can I really just leave this whole place behind?"

"That time hasn't come yet."

"But it will. And what should I do then?"

"We've talked about this before. Leaving is the only way to guarantee no trouble."

"Oh but Quick-Shot." My hands clench the rail tighter. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"But master. If you stay, you put yourself and _her_ in danger."

"What if father isn't really that strict about it? What if he will let me stay? What if I just try?"

"You're kidding. Cassim? Understanding?"

I shake my head. Of course not. But why is this so difficult. What's happening to me? I never felt so much for someone before. "Do I love her?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I can't read your thoughts anymore, my lord."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Before I can tell straight away what feelings are inside you just by looking at you. But now. So many mixed feelings are on your face, I can't even tell if you're even the same person anymore. You've changed, Ali."

"What about her? Elsa. What should I do about her. How can I leave her?"

"You have to, my lord. You just have to." He turns around and gestures me with this tail. "Come. You can't stay here and sulk in the dark. The head servant has already set up your plate, and Sabah's trying to eat it." He slithers forth. I reluctantly follow.

Quick-Shot seems more concerned with my safety than my happiness I need to ask someone else about this. I don't know if I _love _Elsa. But I don't want to leave her, that's for sure. Perhaps I should ask someone else. Someone who also had to fight for his love.

-After Dinner-

We were all in the living room now. Me, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, the family from Corona, and the all three magical creatures. This is sort of becoming the usual place we hang at night. Since there's only about a week and a half before we all part our ways, I guess everyone wants to spend as much quality time together as possible. I'm also starting to really grow fond of this big family. Everyone is so nice and caring. I know Elsa's really enjoying this; not having such a large family since her parents died. Right now, she's playing a game of cards with Anna, Kristoff, and Rapunzel. Rapunzel's husband is sitting at the large couch, reading a book called _The King of Lions_. Her parents are sitting at the other corner, talking to each other. Olaf and Sabah are playing monkey-in-the-middle, and Quick-Shot is the monkey.

"Hey Eugene," I whispered.

"Yyees," he says that cocky tone of his.

"Can I talk to you? Outside."

"What's on your mind?"

"I, uh, needs some advice from you."

"Me? You want advice from me?" he asks rather astounded. Then his face turns into a large grin. "Why of course. Everyone needs advice from the great Flynn Rider. Even the fire prince wishes to seek my vast knowledge."

"Yeeah, something like that. But outside, where no one can hear us. It's sort of personal."

"Say no more. Let's go." I start to walk out the living room. However, Eugene turns his chair around and elbows Kristoff. "You hear that? He's asking _me_ for advice."

"Probably wants to know about what hair gel works for him," Kristoff says without taking his eyes off his hand of cards.

Eugene walks over to where I'm standing, near the entrance. I walk out to the hall to ensure that our conversation can't be heard within. Flynn follows and leans on the wall, putting on what I guess is his detective look. "So. What appears to be the problem?"

"*Sigh* I don't know where to start."

"That's okay. Just say straight away the issue."

"It's just that. I'm really confused right now. You know I have to go back to my home country in less than a fortnight, and yet. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, in Arendelle."

"Then don't go back. Simple as that."

"I don't think you get the picture. If I don't go back, my father will get upset with me. He's very strict on what he wants, and he wants me to be the next sultan. Because of that, he expects a lot from me and doesn't take any chances with me. If I even try to disobey him, he gets furious and fires up. Literally!"

"Okay. Then go back home."

"Still not getting it. There's so much that happened here. I've made so many new friends, and the one friend I can't stand to lose is Elsa. If I lose her,... I don't even know what I'll do. I really like her, and I want to be with her."

"Ah I get it now. So you're in love with Elsa, but you can't stay in Arendelle because your dad wants you to be king of Arabia not Arendelle."

"Bingo… Wait, hold on. Not bingo. I'm not _in love_ with Elsa."

"Riiight. And you want to be with her?"

"Urrgh. Look, I refuse to love her unless there's a way I can stay here. Okay?"

"You can't really tell yourself not to love someone. If you love her, then you love her. That's that."

"I've always been taught to control my emotions with thought. My mind is stronger than my heart."

Flynn's face starts to change. His smirk warms into a genuine smile. "Ali. Listen. I've been there. I use to thought that too, but I learned that the heart is something that the mind can't always control. When I first met Rapunzel, I never really cared about her. I just wanted her tiara."

"Tiara?"

"I was a thief, remember? But then things changed. I begin to see her. And I mean _really_ see her, for who she is. I found myself wanting to be with her more and more. Soon enough, I found myself sacrificing my own life so that she can no longer be trapped by that wicked woman. I love her now more than ever."

His words. They strike me. I never knew just how he came to love his wife. But something got my curiosity. "Wicked woman?"

"Her stepmother. The witch who kidnapped her as a baby, and only took care of her so she can feed off her hair."

"Her hair? What?"

"Long story. Let's just say that Rapunzel's hair use to been long, gold, and magical."

"I'll ask about that later. So you had to confront her fake mother and fight for your love, right?" That's what Anna told me.

"Yep. And I even got the scar to prove it." He grabs the edge of his shirt. "Wanna see?"

"Uh no. But you get the point I'm trying to get to?"

"Let's see. So you have to fight for _your_ love for Elsa with your father. Is that it?"

"Okay, let's not use the world 'love', but yes that's the jist of it. So… should I?"

"What?"

"Fight for it? I know I can't physically fight my dad (that's a death wish), but should I try to convince him with words? You know. Should I try?"

"Hey. If it worked for me, then I'm sure it'll work for you too."

Suddenly, a weightless feeling filled my lungs. I feel like I can do this. I feel capable. "So I should stay?"

"Definitely. Stay! Fight for what you want in life. Don't let your father force you like that."

But what if he does? What if he doesn't say yes, no matter how much I plea? Should I even try? I mean, when was he ever understanding in the past? But Elsa. What about you? How can I let you go? You love me! No one at home loves me! But you do!

"Alright. If that's all you need from me, I'm going to go back inside."

"Okay. Thanks Flynn. It means a lot."

"No problemo, dude." He returns back with the others. I stay outside, pondering over what he said. As much as I feel for Elsa, how am I suppose to put her at risk like that? But then again, how can I leave her, when she loves me? Either way, I'll be hurting her in some way, so it's really just a matter of should I stay and let things get ugly with my father, or should I go and end everything Elsa and I have? Quick-Shot says I should go, and Eugene says I should stay. I still feel so confused. I don't know which one's the right choice. I need to ask someone else. But who?

* * *

Quick-Shot didn't really wanted to play monkey-in-the-middle, but Olaf got him to play any ways. I never thought I can ever play with my big brother. This was so fun! But Quick-Shot got tired and quit playing, so now we went to the empty ballroom. The place is so big, and Olaf loves to play there.

"Come on, Sabah! Let's play tag!"

"You can't beat me! I'm too fast, Läfy!"

"Umm. It's Olaf."

"I know that, but friends always give each other nicknames."

"Really? Okay! I'll call you… Saba!"

"That _is_ my name, dumbo."

"Noo. Your name is Sabah with an 'h'. I called you Saba!"

"The 'h' is silent."

"Really?"

"Do you even hear it? Sabahhh?" I said, adding a breath in the end.

"Umm" he scratches his chin and looks up at the ceiling. This goes on for more than ten minutes until I got fed up.

"Nevermind! Let's just play, now. Okay?"

"Why do you always want to play?"

"Huh?"

"You always want to play something. How come you never want to just relax?"

"W- Well… I just want to enjoy this while I can."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to be here forever, Olaf. When Ali leaves next week, I have to go too."

"But you'll be back right?"

I gulp. What should I say? Would Olaf take it well if I tell him the truth? "I- um- I don't-"

"Hey Sabah?"

"Yes."

"You're the first person who never ever gets bothered by me."

Oh god, now what? What should I say? I took a deep breath. "Olaf. I'm not-"

"Hey Sabah?"

"Yes."

"You're also my best friend."

I stopped dead at my tracks. It felt like something just slapped me in the face… "Yes, Olaf. I'll come back one day."

He gasps. "Really?!"

I couldn't look up at him. My face probably gave away that I'm lying, but I still nod my head. That was enough to fool him.

"Oh, yippe! Yaaay." He jumps up and down, clapping his hands. I feel sick inside.

* * *

"How should I know. my lord?" Abu was sitting in the ship's cabin, reading some book. A very old, pink book titled _Royal Recipes_. "It's your choice. The Sultan isn't going to be understanding, that's for sure. But if you really love the Queen, then it would be just as painful to sever that precious bond you two have."

"I don't love her. I just want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Of course, my lord. Whatever you say."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Pardon?"

"_My lord_. You can just call me Ali. I believe us to be friends now."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself. Just know that we're friends, Abu."

"If that is your wish… Ali."

I smile. He smiles back.

"Look. I know this choice is really hard for you. Sadly, I don't know the right answer. I think the only person who can decide that is you. _You_ have to make the choice, Ali. Not your snake. Not that smoldering prince. Not your father. And not even Elsa. It's you! You need to decide. And whatever choice you make, I will stand by you."

"I don't even know how am I going to decide. I'm so lost!"

"Trust yourself. You'll make the right choice. Eventually…"

* * *

**As always, I appreciate the fact that people are actually reading this.**

**Till Then:**

**再見 (Joigin)**


	25. The Closing Ceremony

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**The Closing Ceremony**

-Three More Days Later-

Shapes of ice fly around the room. All in many different colors. I wave my hands out and all the ice turns into snow. Flakes of snow change from red to yellow to green then to blue. Anna stares at all this with awe.

"Brava! I never seen anything like this! So amazing."

My heart warms up to her words. All the colorful snow around us disappears into the air.

"You can really control your powers now, can you?"

I nod with joy. The one fear that haunted my whole life has finally thawed. "I can finally trust myself. I don't have to worry about hurting you ever again, Anna."

"Elsa. I always believed in you. You'd never hurt me for real. I always knew you could do it."

"I know, Anna. I just never believed in myself. But it's all over now." I tighten my grip around her. "I'm going to be the big sister I always wanted to be. I promise I'll never _ever_ let anything happen to you."

"You're always so selfless. But what about you, Elsa?"

Huh? I thought she was going to be overjoyed right now, but her eyes look incredibly sad. "Anna?"

"You don't get it. How can I live life knowing that my big sister isn't happy?"

"Anna, don't-"

"No! You're not happy, Elsa. You're not."

I know what she's talking about. For the last few days, she's been worrying about what will happen when Ali leaves. I know I can't change what has to happen, but I can't stand it if Anna is going to be sad about it. But it's me! She's sad for me!

"Anna. I don't want you to be miserable because of this. There's nothing to worry."

"Miserable? _You're_ going to be miserable!"

"I know. But… I'll get over it."

Judging by her face, she saw straight through that lie. "You ain't fooling me, sis. You love him. There's no doubt there. So how should I believe that you're not going to be heartbroken when it happens."

"Everything is going to be fine. Please Anna. Stop worrying. Let's just enjoy these last two days with Ali." She doesn't look convinced. I put her hands inside mine and stare at her with the most assuring look I can make. "Everything. Is going. To be. _Fine_. Okay?"

"Okay, sis. I believe you.."

* * *

The clock strikes noon. In about thirty hours from now, I'm going to leave this amazing city. Arendelle is the most beautiful place I ever seen. The whole city breaths life all over, from its busy streets to its outer houses to its large harbor and to its great palace. I can never forget its people. So nice. So happy. So beautiful. Especially her. Arendelle's Queen. Elsa. If there's anything that I'm going to miss the most, it's her. I don't know what to do without her. I feel so empty right now, when I'm not around her.

Walking along the streets just outside the palace, a lot of people keep coming from nowhere just to greet me. No idea why though; they just all seem to know me as the future king. If they're referring to me becoming the next Sultan, father's going to be pissed that so many Europeans know that. Lots of elders also keep giving me their blessings, which is even more weird. Although, the one thing that really confuses me is that many men my age, mostly princes and nobles, don't seem very fond of me. Especially Prince Lucas of the Southern Isles. When I tried to greet him this morning, he treated me like I was invisible. Huh. Something seems familiar about that. And no, I'm not referring to Hans.

Speaking of the devil, there he standing outside at an orphanage. This didn't seem to catch my attention until I realized that he was not alone. Dozens of little children were all around him. Some playing with each other, while others were running about. Hans was in the middle of these little monkeys, trying to tame them.

"Okay boys, don't be so loud okay? Alex, give Jacob back his toy. Sean, didn't I tell you to take your brother to the bathroom? Sarah! Get off from that! You'll fall!" Hans hurries to a small pier where a little girl was standing with one foot on a log. He grabs the child and brings her back with the other kids. Before she was put down, Sarah hugs Hans with her tiny arms.

"I luv yu Uncle Hands."

"It's Hans," he rolls his eyes. Though if you look closely, you can see a faint smile on him. It's really faint and hard to notice. Even the most observant pair of eyes would have a hard time catching it.

"Hahahaha. Uncle Hands?"

Hans turns around with a startle, but then he quickly regains his composure (faster than he lost it). "Oh. It's you. Shouldn't you be smooching the Queen right now?"

"I think I've smooched her enough for a guy she's not in a relationship with."

"_Pfft_. You're in denial."

"As if. I'm leaving tomorrow. When that happens, it's over."

"You really are leaving?" his rather indifferent tone suddenly changed to something more of disbelief. "Is that really what you want?"

"It's what I have to do. It's the only way I don't get on my father's bad side."

"And what happens if someone gets on his bad side?"

"Most likely he executes them. Sometimes he would just throw them in prison or sell them as slaves."

"Would he do that to his own son?"

"Probably not. But he's still not very forgiving. He always finds a way to punish me even if I don't do _exactly_ what he says."

Hans snorts at this. "Looks like I'm not the only one with daddy issues."

"What happened with you and your father."

He strikes a cold stare at me. "I'd rather not talk about that." His sharp eyes loosens when one of the kids jumps for his attention.

"Look what I can do Uncle Hands!" the throws a rock onto the bay, making it skip across the water.

"Impressive, Tom. Why don't you go teach everyone how to do that." All the kids went over to where Tom was standing. Hans takes a seat and lets out an exhaustive breath.

"Not easy taking care of kids, isn't it?"

He shakes his head.

"So why all of a sudden are you doing it? I mean, it's great and all. But why?"

"Like your girlfriend said-"

"Not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. -I have to find my own purpose in life. I don't know what I'm suppose to be anymore, but I figure that I might as well be anything but useless. I heard about this orphanage during some charity work. It looked that they can use some help, so I went in and asked."

"Well I have to say, Hans. You're really coming through. Taking care of children is something that takes a lot of effort as well as a lot of heart."

"I'm just glad these nuns don't know much about me. In some miraculous way, they never heard about what I tried to do back in summer."

"Hmm. I don't normally agree with people lying, but I think yours is the exception."

Hans raises his chin. "You really think so?"

"If this can thaw your frozen heart, then yes."

"Urgh. Again with this frozen heart crap. I'm just about sick and tired of that label."

"Sorry." I look over at the kids, all throwing rocks at the bay. "They really seem to like you."

"Don't know why. I'm not very fun. I just make sure they don't get into trouble, and that's it."

"Children naturally trust those who go out of their way to keep them safe. That's what parents do. That's what they _should_ do."

He sighs. "Yeah."

The door to the orphanage opens. A woman dressed in black and white emerges, "Okay children. Time to come inside. Chop chop," she claps her hands twice. All the children start to run back inside. The woman looks at Hans, "How were they?" Hans bows to the woman.

"Lady Superior. They were having fun for the most part. Sarah tried to stand at the ledge of that bridge over there, but I got her down."

She laughs. "She's the always the troublemaker. You did a good job today, Hans. You can take a break now." Once again, I catch that very faint smile on Hans' face. The nun looks at me. "Oh! What a surprise!" She bows to me. "The great prince, Ali. A pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

Weird. She didn't give this treatment to Hans, and Hans is also a prince. "The pleasure is all mine, madam superior."

"It's _lady_ superior," Hans whispers.

"Very well," the nun rises up. "I best tend to the kids now. I'll see you tomorrow, Hans?"

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Good." She returns into the orphanage.

"'Your majesty'? What was that all about?"

"Who knows. She probably heard about you and Elsa."

"So?"

"So, she thinks you're going to marry her and be the new king."

"Is that what everyone thinks? Cause that would explain a lot."

"You don't know, don't you? Ever since everyone saw you two at the ball, people had already started talking about Arendelle having two royal weddings."

"Wow. Everyone's gonna be so shocked tomorrow."

-:-

We're now sitting at a local coffee shop. Hans' draining down his cup while I was staring at mine

"What, you don't like coffee?"

"This coffee taste a lot different than the kind I drink at home."

He shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know; maybe we use different beans or something. Maybe you should try hot chocolate then."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Don't tell me you never heard of that. It's basically grinded up cocoa mixed with sugar and milk. You can think of it as liquid chocolate."

"Y- You mean... we can _drink _chocolate?"

He studies the look on my face. "Good god. You're a choco-freak too? I thought the Arendelle sisters were the only ones."

"Hehe. Elsa and I have a lot more in common than just having magic."

"I'd figure as much." He spins his empty cup with his fingers, deep in thought. "Those two won't ever forgive me will they?"

"Well you did try to kill them."

"_Pfft_. Oh well, I don't care. But I bet Anna would flip if she sees you talking to me."

"Hah. That's something I'd rather avoid this time. I don't know if you heard, but she went into an outrage back at the ball when you left. The fact that I tried to befriend you made her say A LOT of things."

We both chuckle. He's definitely not as depressed as he was at the ball. Perhaps Hans is changing. He's definitely has his energy back. Actually, his face seems even more livelier this ever before.

He gets up now. "I need to get going now. I guess I'll see you tonight at the closing ceremony."

Closing ceremony? Oh that's right! Today's the final day of this peace gathering. After this, it's all going to be over.

* * *

The door to Anna's room was open. I took a quick peek to see if my aunt was there. There she is sitting at bed reading one of my mom's old books, _The Tale of Three Bears_. Though I've grown close to her over the last week, I still feel uncomfortable talking to her about this.

"Nervous to see your own aunt?" comes a voice behind me.

I jumped and turn to see Uncle William right there. A large smile showing through his large beard.

"I- um… don't what you're talking about."

"Whatever you want to talk about, you can tell her."

"I know. It's just that it's so difficult. I've been bottling this up for some time now."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Kate's really good at listening. Just tell her the problem and everything will be okay. Go on, Elsa." He gesters me foward.

Leaning at the side, I knock at the open door. Her eyes spring up from the book; "Elsa, hon, come in!"

"H- Hi Aunt Kate." I crawled out from the edge of the door. This is so ridiculous. How can I be so nervous about this. Especially to my own aunt. "C- Can I talk to you for a moment."

"Of course. What's on your mind, Queeny."

"Well. Uh.. It's about Ali. Actually it's more about me."

"Uh-hunh. Go on."

"You know I err love him right. Well it's just that.. he's leaving tomorrow."

"So I've heard. Are you okay with that?"

"Well… No. I'm not. I'm not okay with that. Not one bit! It's sucks! This has to be one thing I can't take. I mean I can take people hating me because of my powers. I can take being alone for all my life. I can even take the fact that I had to shut Anna out just to keep her safe from my powers. And yet! I can't take this! I'm going to lose Ali from my life. I know I can't force him to stay, but I don't want him to go."

She looks at my hands. I realize that I've been wringing the edges of my cape. "Honey, if you really love this man so much, you should tell him."

"He knows, Auntie. I've told him."

"But does he know how much? Be honest with me, Elsa. Does Ali really understand how much you love him?"

I thought about it. I've never really showed him just how much I feel for him. Well. Other than that time up at the ice castle when I kissed him. That kiss felt so long ago. We've kissed a few times afterwards but never like how we did at the ice castle. That kiss was so long, so tender; and every second of it made my heart go faster. I wish we can do that again. But he won't let me. I know it.

"Elsa. Hello. You in there?"

"Huh!"

"What's going on in your head?"

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about your question."

"And?"

"No. He doesn't really know."

"Well then. Why don't you tell him? If he's going to let this all go, he should at least know what he's doing. Right hon?"

"I- I guess."

"Of course he should! How dare he thinks he can just steal a woman's heart and break it like it's nothing! He should be ashamed of himself."

"He's not like that. He's afraid of his father, Auntie. Ali's trying to protect me from him."

"Oh Elsa. I don't care how powerful this 'Cazzim' thinks he is, but he can't stand in the way of real love. And Ali is going to have to stand up to him one way or another. He can't keep cowering under his shadow like that."

"It's not easy for him. Ali's been living like that his whole life."

"You lived your whole life with fear, and you overcame it!"

"Yeah but-"

"He needs face his fears like everyone else, Elsa. If he ever wants to live a happy life."

If _we_ ever want to live a happy life. Aunt Kate is right! I need to let Ali know how I _really_ feel about him. But how?

"How should I show Ali my full love for him."

"That I can't say. You'll have to figure that one out by yourself, dear. Do something special to him. Make him feel very important to you"

I dig through my mind. Thinking of every possible idea I can do. Something that's special huh? Something that's only meant for him.. Maybe something that he can do? Something that I won't let anyone else do.

* * *

Once again, everyone has gathered in the ballroom, for the last time in this peace gathering. This is the final day; the closing ceremony. Unlike the last two events, this one is going to be quick and short. All the Queen has to do is give her blessings to all the kingdoms and allow the rulers to once again adorn their crowns. During the last few weeks, all the crowns were locked in the palace's secret vault, but now they are once again present next to their owners.

The Queen stood at the platform now, watching the families all assemble around her. No longer was she feeling nervous as she was during the opening ceremony. All her fears of ruining the largest event of her time as queen has subsided over the last three weeks. She's a new person now; more confident, more brave, and more hopeful.

But can people see through her outer shell? Can they see through that thin coat of happiness she veils behind? Only those who are close enough to her can tell. Sadly, this doesn't include a certain Arab in the room.

The Queen speaks. "As hostess of the International Peace Gathering, I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would like to congratulate all our brethren in a successful effort in maintaining the peace and harmony that our founders had prayed for. I, on behalf of my kingdom, give the International League our blessing, for may we keep peace between our kingdoms for eons to come."

All the rulers in the room now bow their heads to the hostess Queen and once again put on their crowns. The Duke of Weselton put on the crown that belongs to Weselton's absent king, and Prince Ali places the crowned turban on his head (however, this turban is not the one that his father wears, a breaking in the rules that no one but Ali knows about). Now it's Elsa's turn to put the crown on her head. As a single-ruling queen, only she can put on her crown. If that's the case, then what is she doing?

Elsa leaves the platform and walks through the crowd. Her crown in her hands. This is _not_ part of the tradition. In fact, she could be breaking the rules herself. What is she trying to do?

She walks past many rulers, all staring at her with confusion. Her eyes are focused on only one man. She walks up to the perplexed Ali, sparkles in her eyes.

Ali lowers his head towards her, whispering, "Elsa, what are you doing? Everyone's looking at you."

"I don't care," she whispers back. "They can look at whatever they want, as far as I'm concern." She hands Ali her crown, who stares at the golden wonder that holds a gem in the middle.

"What at am I suppose to do with this?"

She smiles. "Put it on my head. Crown me."

"What!" Ali whispers rather loudly. "I can't do that. Only you can are allowed to do that."

"The way I see it, you can too. But no one else. That's how special you are. To me."

Ali becomes awestricken by this. Just how special can he be to this woman? He has never been this special to anyone before. Ali smiles at the Queen as he gently places the shining crown on this special woman. Elsa closes her eyes, feeling every sensation of his fingers on her head. After crowning her, he kisses her forehead, feeling the cool skin on his lips.

Everyone in the crowd kept quiet during all this. No one knew whether to speak up or not about this. Does this break the rules? It's just a silly tradition right? But the host Queen broke it. Does that mean anything? Hopefully not.

* * *

The closing ceremony was over and everyone return to their rooms for the night. Tomorrow morning, most of the royal families will leave for their kingdoms. I was in my room now, receiving an earful from Kai.

"How could you be so reckless, your majesty! This whole thing could have gone smoothly if you just put on your own crown!" Apparently, right after the closing ceremony, all the rulers were called together to discuss my 'misconduct'.

"It was just a stupid ol' tradition. It didn't offend anyone, so why was there so much fuss?"

"Your majesty, traditions are traditions. You just don't mess with them."

"What's wrong with a queen letting someone else crown her? Does that take any authority from me?"

"That's what everyone was talking about! They were trying to figure out if you letting Prince Ali crown you means that you forfeit your power to him."

"What! That's ridiculous. It's just a hunk of gold. When I lost my other crown, you guys already had this one made. I don't think a crown is the source of a kingdoms power. Right Kai?"

"Fortunately, the majority of the rulers sided with you. You should be lucky that your uncle is a great negotiator."

"I still don't see what's all the fuss. We still did everything right for all those three weeks. One little slip-up didn't had to be such a big deal. Besides, I was only doing it for personal reasons."

"Your majesty, I know you're going through lots of emotions right now, but you need to remember your duties as our queen. A leader must always his or her feelings aside when making decisions for their kingdom…"

I wasn't up for one of Kai's long lectures about leadership right now. I have somewhere else to go now. "Kai, I'm tired now. I'll hear the rest of your speech tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night, your majesty." He leaves the room.

I listen to his footsteps fade away. Okay now is my chance. I tiptoe out of my bedroom. Using my powers, I channel a stream of ice across the wall. From my lessons with Ali, I learn how to use the light reflecting from one end of my makeshift telescope to the other, able to see around corners from a distance. It's silly that I have to sneak around in my own palace, but I don't want anyone to know where I'm going. The coast was clear. I hurry around the corner. The room I'm looking for is right at the other side of the hallway. The door was closed. I hope he isn't asleep yet. I just have to talk to him.

If I knock, the people in the other rooms would hear, so I filled the keyhole with soft snow, the freezing it into ice to make a key.

_Click_

Can't believe that actually worked!

Opening the door, I see him packing up all his belongings. He's really leaving tomorrow, isn't he? I took a step in, and he looks up.

"Elsa!" his dark brown eyes flashes, making my heart jolt. "W- What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." I walk in and close the door, leaving just the two of us here, alone.

"Her majesty is here?" Sabah pops from the bag, wearing Ali's turban.

"Sabah," Ali says, pulling his fancy large crown off her head, "why don't you go and play with Olaf. I'm sure he's not sleeping yet."

The birds face brightens up, "Okay!" She flies off the open window, now leaving us two alone.

"I'm mostly done with all the packing anyway. It's only fair to let her spend as much time as she can with Olaf while she still can. Poor thing really doesn't want to leave."

"She's not the only one." He was taken aback from the short distance of my voice. When he was looking away, I was walking towards him. I can feel my chest pulling me more and more towards him, but my knees kept buckling. It's like walking knee-deep in snow.

His eyes once again flashes. How are they so mesmerizing? I can feel my heart screaming with so many aches.

"Elsa?" He steps forward, almost filling up the space between us. His warm body radiates through my dress. "Please. Just let it go. Let _us_ go. Please."

I shook my head. I shook my head hard. I keep shaking my head, feeling myself slipping. I can't hold it anymore. My love for him is too much. I just can't hold it inside me. When my head stops shaking, there was nothing to stop the water from flowing out of my eyes. I throw my arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Ali _please_. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go."

I couldn't control myself anymore. My cries grew louder. His arms wrap around my back, pulling me more into him. I cry, cause I know I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss his warm embrace. So much! I pull my face from out of his chest, my eyes unwilling to open up through all these tears.

"_Plehehehease_. Don't go. Don't go. Don't-"

He muzzles me. He muzzles me with his lips. His lips feel hot! Why do they feel hot? But it doesn't matter right now. I continue to cry through his mouth, but his hands cup my cheeks. The more I cry, the hard he kisses. I can feel my tears being kissed off my cheeks. But everytime he kisses away from my lips, he always comes back to them. My chest feels like it's erupting with flames. His muscles tense as he squeeze me even harder.

I grab his collar and yank my whole body back making us both fall onto the bed. His entire weight presses down on me. It feels so good, having all his attention on me. He starts to cover my face with tender kisses. I clench his shoulders tighter, as he kisses down my chin. The lower his lips go, the feistier the butterflies in my stomach become. He reaches onto my neck, each kiss more hotter than the last. Then suddenly, as he kisses the line between my neck and collarbone, his lips turn ice cold. It feels so shocking good, damn it. I let out a long and satisfied moan. I grab his hair and pull him back onto my lips. Sparks of electrifying ecstasy channel up my spine. I feel so good right now. I want him. I want him more than I ever did. I want every bit of him. I'm ready for everything now!

I sink my teeth into his lower lip, enjoying every taste of it; of him. I can feel both our cheeks reddening. I probably look stupid right now, sucking on his lip like infant being suckled. But I don't care. I love it! His hands come down me as I continue to enjoy his lips.

Then.. Something pokes my stomach. Something within Ali's clothes. It was long and slender. I stare at it with wide eyes as it came out of Ali's garments. It continues to grow longer and bigger! Until it slithers onto the bed, now five-feet long.

"Quick-Shot!" Ali tries to say with only his upper lip. "I forgot you were in here!"

The snake looks at him with a disturbed face. "My apologies, my lord. I know I'm not suppose to leave until you order me to. But... I need some fresh air." Quick-Shot crawls off the bed and slithers out to the window, shuttering once before he left.

NOW alone. I look up at Ali, letting go of his lower lip finally. We look at each other, completely bewildered. Were we really going to do it? Did I really let myself become such an animal? This is so embarrassing of me!

"I. I don't know what came over me," Ali says, breathing heavily. He gets up from on me and sits at the edge of the bed.

"It's my fault. I pulled us down."

"But I kissed you first."

"I was the one biting you!"

"I was running my hands all over you! Even though when we agreed to be friends." I propped myself up and lean my chin on his shoulder.

"We can never be _just _friends. I love you too much."

"Elsa." He turns around. For the second time in forever, I see tears in his eyes. "I can't do this to you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not scared, Ali."

"But I am."

My head jerks up. This is the first time I'm hearing this. Ali actually admits that he's scared! He'd always tries to deny it. But not anymore.

"I'm scared of what he would do. To you! I don't want to lose you."

"I'd rather die in your arms than never see you again."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But I'm not letting that happen." He looks at me with a stern face. "Never." I can see it in his eyes. There's nothing I can do to change his mind. Nothing.

"Okay." I slowly stand from the bed and walk towards the door.

"Goodbye Ali."


	26. Goodbye

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**Goodbye**

With the international peace gathering finally over, all the rulers and their families are leaving Arendelle to return to their kingdoms. Elsa and Anna are out at the harbor, saying their farewells to the family of Corona.

"I'm going to miss you so much, cousin." Anna squeezes Rapunzel.

"I'm going to miss you too, Anna. Please, don't wait too long to come visit us."

"I won't. And you will come back for my wedding, right?"

"Of course. I won't miss it for the world." Rapunzel turns her head towards Elsa. "And Elsa. Good luck with everything. I wish that you can have the bestest love ever in your life!"

"Thanks Rapunzel," Elsa joins the two in a group hug. All three girls of the family; all three with long years of loneliness; all three with different love stories; all three now very close friends.

Rapunzel's parents walks up to them. Letting go of their group hug, Anna rushes to her aunt, with open arms. "See you in six months."

Elsa slowly steps towards them and gives her formal curtsy to them. The vision of her doing this to her parents before they left floods her memories. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa," William says. To his surprise, his words made her even more grieved.

Kate walks up to her, holding her shoulders warmly. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. These hard times _will_ go away. Don't ever lose hope, Elsa. You'll always find a way. I believe in you. Always." With a face that screams nothing but affectionate compassion, Elsa leaps forth and hugs her aunt. Clinging onto her the way she wished she did to her mother and father before they departed.

At the end of the harbor, King Harold was on his large ship, counting off all his twelve brothers. "Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11,... Eleven!" He runs around the entire ship and back. "Where's Hans!"

"Right here," says a voice just outside the ship. Harold runs to the side and looks down at the harbor, seeing his youngest brother.

"Hans. What are you waiting for? Get on."

"Wait a second, Harold. I wish to stay here for little longer."

"Huh?" He paces to the stairs and walks down to the harbor. "Why?"

"The orphanage. There's been an outbreak of some illness. More than half the kids are sick, and more are catching it each day. The nuns can't keep up on their own; they need help."

"Hans, you don't need to help them. I know you're trying to redeem yourself, but you don't have to. It's okay, you did a good job. But it's time to go home."

"They _need_ me. I'm not leaving them. Not like this."

"They can get help from other someone else. There's many people in this city, Hans. You don't owe the nuns anything."

"I'm not talking about the nuns. I meant the children. The children need me."

Harold stares at him, hard and perplexed.

"You really care about them don't you?"

"They're the only ones who gave me a chance, brother. Let me be there for them."

The Southern King continues to stare at his brother. A smile appears. "Very well. You can stay and take of them."

"Thank you, Harold." Hans bows down to his king/brother. A different bow then the ones he had to force himself to do; a real bow.

King Harold returns to his ship, ordering the steps to be raised and the sails to open. "And Hans," he calls out. "When this is over, I want you back home."

The King and Queen of Corona as well as Rapunzel and Eugene all wave out as they sail off of Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all wave back and watch as their ship shrinks more and more into the horizon.

"I miss them already," says Anna.

"Yeah," Elsa sighs. "Me too."

Anna suddenly gasps. "Wait, where's Ali!"

"Still in Arendelle. Look, his ship is right there." Elsa points out the exotic vessel, no emotion on her face.

"Then go see him, Elsa! This is your last chance!"

"Gee Anna, I really would like to. But I just want to get over this. I'm going to my room."

"Elsa wait! Don't you want to say goodbye to him."

"I already have. Just let me go. I'm done crying for a lifetime."

* * *

So this is it? For three weeks I've been living in this strange, very strange, kingdom, and now I'm about to just go away. It'll be nothing but a memory. I've met so many people, people that I can never find in Agrabagh. Friends! And every single one of them is irreplaceable. But I'm about to leave them all behind. Never seeing them again.

I look over the city from the sail of my ship. It was nearing evening time, and all the other royal families have already left. Abu and his crew are taking forever to prepare.

What pains me the most about all this is saying goodbye to Elsa. Last night, I almost lost it. I couldn't control myself. When she held onto me like that and cried so much, it was horrible. Yet, I went against everything sensible thought in my head and kissed her. I kept kissing her, more and more, and she took me into a storm of feelings. Only for me to tell her to give up. I still can't believe just how much I'm making her suffer. I can't stand it. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I love her.

There I said it. I love the Queen of Arendelle. I love Elsa. I love her a lot! I couldn't believe that my heart can fall for a woman without my consent. But it happened. And I like it! I really love her. I want nothing more in the world than to be with her. I'll always love her! No doubt about it! But that's why I can't lose her. I have to leave, to keep her safe. To keep her out of something that she can't be involved in. But. But what if she doesn't want that? What if she _wants_ to face all the risks head on? She said she would rather _DIE_ in my arms than lose me! What am I suppose to do about that? I don't want her to die! Damn it! It's like both our loves for each other make us want the exact opposite to happen.

"Abu says we'll be departing in an hour," Quick-Shot climbed up the sail.

"Okay then," my voice sounds like sand paper.

"Don't you want to see her one more time?"

"No." I take a deep breath. "It'll just make things worse."

"I'm sorry my lord."

"For what?"

"For everything. You didn't deserve this. You never had a chance for love, and I feel like I took away the very little chance that was possible."

"There wasn't any chance. We only thought there was."

He keeps silent. I can feel his arm body encoil me in a warm embrace. Quick-Shot doesn't usually show affection like this. He probably can see more of my sadness than I do.

* * *

Krissy and I tried for hours to get Elsa out of her room. She wouldn't leave. I hate this. Why does this have to happen to her. She never deserves all the crap that happens in her life. And there's not a god damn thing I can do to help. Where's Ali? Why hasn't he even gone to talk to her today? What's his reason!

We went towards the Arabian ship now. "Ali!" I shout out at him. There he is sitting on top of that sail again. "Come fly down here this instant, rocket boy." I stomp my foot and point to the ground in front of me. I'm about to scold prince tall, dark, and annoyingly-complicated.

With his boots on fire, he descends down onto the harbor. "Hey Anna, Kristoff," he mumbles, his eyes down and his hands in his pockets.

"Why haven't you even came looking for Elsa today? Of all days, Ali. You have to say goodbye to Elsa. You just have to."

"Anna, I'm tired of this. Every time we see each other, the more pain I see in her eyes. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have."

"Ali," Kristoff says. "You really want to do this? Think of what will happen to Elsa if you do leave. I don't think she can ever love again if you abandon her. We've all seen you two together. We all know just how much you two care about each other. Come on, Ali. Just stay."

"I can't. Haven't I already explain this? I just can't."

"Why? Cause of you're afraid? Like Pabbie said."

"Kristoff! Don't bring that up again."

"Why shouldn't I? Pabbie was right. You're so afraid of your father, but you won't admit it. I know you're a great person, but man are you a coward."

* * *

I turn around from them, trying to control my boiling blood. Having to leave my true love is already bad enough, but being called a coward for it was just too much. Kristoff doesn't understand what's going on. No one does!

"Ali," he continues. "Just toughen up, dude. You don't have to be so scared of your father."

"I am NOT scared of him!" That instant, a whirlwind of fire surrounds me.

"Yikes!" Anna screams.

Crap, I better calm myself down before I hurt them. Okay now, there's no need to be angry, okay! I'm just being selfish. Maybe Kristoff has a point. Right! Right? Maybe I am just being too scared of him. Yeah that's it! But how is that my fault? Father's a super strong sorcerer, and I can't just say no to anything he says. So what am I suppose to do? I'm so confused! I- I- hate this!

The fire around me grows even bigger now. Kristoff and Anna run back ten feet. This isn't working; I'm not calming down. I'm losing control. Not to say I really had much control in my life to begin with. All my life, I was just a slave to him. I did whatever he said. But not anymore. I make my own choices now. Because I'm grown. Because I'm strong. And because I'm in love.

The fiery hurricane suddenly disappears. But why? I didn't humble myself or anything. In fact, I kinda just did the opposite. Then why did the flames disappear?

…

Was it love? Love only tames ice not fire.

"What the heck, Ali!" Anna smacks me on the back of my head. "You almost burned Kristoff with that tantrum."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just came out of me. You guys know that anger does that to me."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just like how fear does that to my sister. But that doesn't excuse you. Kristoff was right about you being afraid. But you're just too damn stubborn to admit it."

I know. I know. Why can't I just be brave. "I don't know Anna. I just don't know."

"Ali. Please don't go. Elsa loves you. Please, Ali. Don't leave her. She can't live like this anymore. She needs you! You've given something to her that I can't."

"And just what is that?"

"Hope. You give her hope, Ali. That's something none of us could ever give to her. I've tried for so many years to make her come out of her room, and she wouldn't listen. Even after I discovered her powers, I promised her that I can help her. I said I'll be right here. But she still doubted herself. Ali, I always believed in her. I always gave her my biggest support. But that doesn't do _shit_ if she doesn't believe in herself! But then you came. And you showed her that she had nothing to fear. You made her feel safe. And no, I'm not just talking about her powers. You also make her happy with the way she is. She needs you because you always show her that everything is going to be okay at the end of the day."

Anna's words hit me hard. All this time, I was wondering why I was so important to Elsa. I didn't understand just why she couldn't get over me. I didn't realize that she needed me to accept herself.

Oh. This is so difficult! How am I suppose to do the right thing? What is the right thing to do?

"I'm sorry, Anna. This is something that has to be done. Just let me go without breaking your sister's heart anymore than I already had."

The look on this girl's face can't be any more pained than I could ever imagine.

"Okay. If you say so. I- I guess this is goodbye then." She brings herself together and walks up to me. Halfway there and I finished the rest for her, taking her in my arms as she sniffles softly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. I know." I find myself stroking her hair. "I'll never forget you. Not in a billion years, Anna. You are such a wonderful, wonderful friend."

A large hand pats my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too, Ali." Kristoff's face had soften.

"Have a great life together, you two. I wish nothing but the best of the best for you two."

Anna lets go of me, going to Kristoff now. Is she really this sad about me leaving?

"Okay now. Quick-Shot, where's Sabah?"

The fiery snake crawls down the ship. "She's over there near the palace gates."

I see Sabah with Olaf. The snowman is physically crying out tears of ice.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Elsa! Open the door!" Anna knocks.

I can't bear to see anyone right now. Not like this. I can't take this anymore. I've always use to think that I'll live my whole life single. Never before did I feel the longing of romance in my life. I always wanted to just be alone. But ever since _he_ came in, everything has changed. My solitude doesn't feel the same anymore. My heart feels not empty but missing. Hollowed out now.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Elsa! Please!"

"Go away Anna… I just want to be left alone."

"Elsa, you need to go say goodbye to him! You just gotta!"

"I said _no_."

"It's not fair for you. You're going to miss him even more if you don't go. Open this door!"

I can hear Kristoff behind her, "Anna, just leave her for now. She's not going to open up."

_BANG_

Anna hits the door with a fist.

"ELSA YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL NEVER SHUT THE DOOR EVER AGAIN!"

…

I slowly get up from my bed. Gradually twisting the knob, the door opens up. I see a very emotional girl behind it.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. This isn't to you. I'm just broken right now."

"I don't want to see you like this. Please. Don't be like this."

"I'm not. I'll never be like that again. Just give me some time."

"There _is_ no time! You need to go now! If you don't end this right, he'll never come back."

"He's not going to come back. No matter what."

"But you got to say goodbye. You gotta."

As much as I don't want to go through this, Anna's right. I need to see him one more time. Just to give him my love. Cause there's nothing else to give.

* * *

"We're ready, Ali," Abu calls out from behind the wheel.

"Okay."

This is it. It's time to go. Sabah's perched at the side, still tearful eyed. Quick-Shot is on the other side, staring at the ships. All the crew are preparing the ship for the journey back to Arabia. They lowered the sails now, since they'll just be in the way, as I manifest two giant jets of fire at the ship's backside. "Let's go."

As Abu turns the wheel, the ship turns away from the harbor, slowly drifting away from Arendelle. The ship begins to pick up speed with the jets, gliding through the bay. The city grows smaller and smaller and is stupid.

With a close of my fist, the jets disappeared.

"Huh?" Abu exclaims. He grabs a nearby rope and slides down to the deck where I stand. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I never ever ever know!" I was pacing around the deck. "I'M SO CONFUSED! What am I suppose to do?"

"Whatever you want, Ali. This is your choice. I've told you this."

"You said I would know what right choice would be. Well guess what? I don't! I don't know what I should do? I just don't know! I'm not cut out for this. I can't do this, Abu. I just can't."

"We all make choices, my lord. How are you going to be Sultan if you can't even make a choice?"

"My father makes choices for me. If I become Sultan, I would just do whatever he would've done." The venom in my words became terribly toxic. "I'm not my own man, Abu. I don't have my own life. My life is _his_."

Abu lowers his head, as if he's in very deep thought. This goes on for a minute.

…

"Then take it."

"What!"

"Take your life back from him."

But- but-... That's what the elder troll had said. _You've given life, but now you must take it_. Is this what he meant? No, I'm not making a choice based on some vague fortune teller.

"If I even try to make my own life, then-"

"It doesn't matter!" Sabah flew in front of me. "You don't have to keep fearing him."

"Sabah. What did I say about using that word."

She looks at me very hard. "Fear fear fear fear! You're fear him! There I said it. What are you going to do about it."

I try to scold her, but for some reason, I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth.

"Sabah." Quick-Shot comes now. "Don't pester him. This is already too much for our prince. Ali, I know I told you before that you should leave. But. I maybe wrong." Quick-Shot, admitting he was wrong? "Just do what you think is right. You can make the right choice. No one else can."

But what _IS_ the right choice!

My hands wrenching the sides of my hair, my knees gave away to all this stress, making me fall onto the floor. It feels like the whole world is on my shoulders. My world! Whatever I do in the next few minutes, will change my _entire_ life! But what should I do?

I feet Abu's hand on my shoulder. "It's your choice, Ali. You are a man now. You can make your own decisions. And no one can force you. It's what you want."

"W- What would my mother do?"

"Um… She would leave."

Of course she would. She may be so loving, but she's also very careful. She would never let anything happen to those she loves.

"... What would Aladdin do?"

"... A-... Al would stay."

Al. His old nickname. He would stay, because… no matter what happened, he would do anything for true love. He even fought Jafar, a powerful wizard, just for Jasmine.

But.

What would I do?

I walk past Abu, looking at the distant city. The two paths right in front of me. It's time to decide. I can't run away anymore. This is it. It's time I face this decision head on. No more cowering. What shall it be…

"Alright. I've made my choice."

* * *

The queen was sprinting out of the palace gates, as fast as her slippers will let her. She quickens her pace as she notices that the sun is going to set soon. _How much time is left?_ she thinks. Anna and Kristoff are also running behind her. Elsa begins to panic now, realizing that man who she loves so much is about to leave. The harbor is still so far away. She now uses her power of ice and glides across the ground with a speed only a cheetah can fathom.

She twists and turns through the harbor, avoiding everyone and everything by the shortest of close calls. Only one thing is on her mind:_ I got to get there before it's too late!_

Suddenly. She reaches the spot where Ali's ship is. Or was. The harbor is completely vacant here, and the bay bears no ship as far as the eye could see.

"No." The only word that manages to escape Elsa's lips.

_It's over. He's left Arendelle. Ali is gone. For good._

Kristoff and Anna reach Elsa and stood there. "Oh no," Anna whispers.

The queen collapses onto her knees. It feels like her world has blackened. She stares off at the open bay as the sun still shines brightly across her lightless eyes. Her still body is cradled by her tearyeyed sister, who's showing more emotion for Elsa's s sadness than Elsa herself.

"E- Elsa. *Gasp* Oh Elsa. I'm so sorry. *Gasp* So sorry."

Even Kristoff bends down, covering the two sisters with heartfelt embrace. The comfort that Anna and Kristoff are giving does not seem to do much to the queen. With all hope gone, she closes her eyes, feeling lost.

_He's gone. What am I going to do. I miss him so much. Ali, why did you do this to me. Why did you leave. I can't live without you. I need you. Oh god, please let me see him one more time. I need Ali. I love him. I just want to see him so badly. It's so dark without him._

It's really dark to Elsa. Very dark. Very very very dark… A little too dark.

Wait a minute...

Something's blocking the sun from her eyes.

"You don't need to cry anymore."

Elsa's eyes sprang open to see nothing but black. It took her a second to realize that she was looking at a pair of black pants.

Anna opens her eyes too and gasps. She gasps in a way that holds shock, excitement, confusion, and joy. She and Kristoff both let go of Elsa, letting her stand up as fast as her heart is beating.

"I've been thinking a lot over these last few days."

The black pants walk closer to her. Behind them was a snake carrying a large bag and a bird holding a black sword with her claws.

"For so long, I've been too scared to make my own choices. I was cowering away from my life. And."

He steps even closer, now her feet are between his.

"I was refusing to accept my own feelings. Everybody could see it before I did. Only now do I realize that I can't be without you."

"Ali…" Elsa's so overjoyed that she can't even finish a phrase.

He cups her face, "I love you."

Elsa's face melts with relief. Ready to requite every ounce of his love.

The two interlock in a kiss as the sun sets over the bay.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Well. There you have it. For those of you who don't know, I've decided to divide up this story into two parts. The first part now finally completed. The reason why I did this is because the second half of the story is going to be a little different than the first. As you can see, this story is under the category Romance/Adventure. Well, the romance side has pretty much dominated Part 1, but Part 2 is going to have a lot more of the adventure side. While Part 1 was all about Elsa and Ali forming this amazing bond and Ali ultimately choosing to stay in Arendelle, Part 2 (not going to spoil anything) is going to show the consequences of Ali's decision.**

**Oh, and since I have midterms coming up next week, this will be a perfect place for me to take my hiatus. I need to take a break from writing anyway to focus on my classes :)**

**Once again, I can't thank each and every one of you people enough for all the reading, reviewing, and support you all give for this story! I'm really looking forward to completing this story one day. I'm still very open to any suggestions you guys give me. I know sometimes it seems like I don't really follow any of the suggestions from the reviews, but trust me when I say that I _always_ put them into consideration.**

**Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I also hope you all enjoyed Part 1. Part 2 shall commence after my hiatus.**

**Till Then:**

**Assalamu Alaikum**


	27. A Storm is Coming

**Part 2**

**A Storm is Coming**

The city of Beirut is located off the northern coast of the Arabian empire. It holds a vast history, along with a vast harbor. The harbor has been here since the iron age and has been used by many generations. Many Arabic guards line up now as a ship pulls up to dock. Between the two lines of guards was someone sitting on a large, golden throne who has come from the empire's capital to the harbor. Expecting to meet his son.

Captain Abu and his crew walk down from the ship and approach him. They all bend down on their knees to bow to him. "Your majesty," Abu starts. "Salam."

"Where is my son?" he speaks.

"Well, you see, my king. Prince Ali-"

"Has betrayed you. Your majesty." One of the crew members interrupted.

Abu jerks his head around and whispers, "What are you do-"

Before he could finish, two of the crew members grab him and push him down against the ground.

"Argh! What is the meaning of this?" grunts the perplexed captain.

"Sorry Abu. Don't mean to be so rough," snickers one of the crew members. "But our allegiance is to his majesty."

"I thought we'd all agree to stick to the plan," Abu whispers.

However, all of the crew laugh. "Do you really think we were just some low-life sailors? Look at us? Are these the bodies of sailors?" Abu had noticed that these men were rather more muscular than the average sailor, but he never thought much about it. "We are soldiers. Not just any soldiers. But members of the royal army. Sent by his majesty to keep watch of the prince's actions."

"I… I can't believe this," Abu gawks at his 'crewmates'. "How could I be so fooled."

One of the royal spies walks up to his majesty. "My king. Ali did not come back with us from Arendelle. He had decided to stay at the very last second. And the reason for his blasphemous decision is all because of one girl. The snow queen. Ali has fallen in love with her. And he had decided that his feelings for this infidel were more important than his loyalty to you."

"Is that so?" he speaks again. "My son has fallen in love with that girl. I would never suspect such treacherous behaviour from Ali."

"My king," the soldier bows down. "He has also been helping her control her hone magic. Making her even stronger now than before. They have become so close, and Ali has trusted her with so much information about you and the empire. I was so infuriated when he made that treasonous choice to stay with her; I wanted to kill him right at that spot if I could. If only I was a sorcerer too. I would make him pay!"

"No. You shouldn't."

"King Cassim?"

He rises from his throne.

"That's my job."

* * *

Sitting at a desk, I look over my poorly drawn sketches. It's been a week since Abu and the crew left, and I'm guessing that they've reached back to Arabia now. Abu said that he'll tell father that I had to stay for an extended time for the peace gathering. It's not the best lie in the world, but it's the only one we could come up with. I know that father's gonna come here and investigate after a while, and I need to prepare for when he does. I don't know just what I'm going to say to him, but I should at least have speech planned (or at least an escape plan).

I'm also a terrible planner, as one would tell from these sketches. I was never really that good at thinking ahead. Actually, Abdullah is the one who could do that. We may be brothers, but we're sort of like opposites. He's the smarter of us, always a step ahead of everyone. He's so smart and so keen, he will make a much better ruler than I can ever be.

*Sigh* I recline back on the hard, wooden chair.

Abdullah, I'm so sorry for everything. I never wanted the throne, and I would never have taken it from you. But why did you have to give me the cold shoulder? For thirteen years? After mom died?

That doesn't make sense! How could Abdullah know about dad's plan at eleven years old? Even if he did, why would he suddenly just ignore me? This can't be the reason? There has to be something else for why Abdullah hate me. But what did I do?

I feel a pair of cold hands grasp my shoulders, gently giving me a massage. My tense body goes limp as I enjoy my lover's hands on me. "Ah yes. That feels so good, Elsa."

"Always happy to make my man feel good," she say. Her voice sounds strange today. Perhaps she's under the weather or something? "Watcha working on?"

"Just thinking about what to do when my father shows up. I know for a fact that he'll be the one coming in a week or two, and I don't know what we're going to do when he comes."

"You worry too much. Just sit back and let Elsa massage all your troubles away."

I really love her. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her from behind me and into my lap.

Only to see Anna.

"Hi Ali."

"YAA!" I jumped off my seat, also letting go of her as I did. She falls onto the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! Hey a little warning before you do that."

"A little warning before you impersonate my girlfriend. How did you get your hands so cold?"

"Sticking them in a bucket of ice for five minutes. I'd figure that's how cold they needed to be to fool your hot body."

"You really like to go to the extreme, don't you. I was about to kiss you, you know."

"Really!" she cocks her eyebrow. "So that's how fast things escalate between you and Elsa. When no one's around." My cheeks start to burn as I realize what she was implying.

"NO that's not the case! The most I've done was kiss her."

"You mean bite her? I heard about what happened the night after the closing ceremony." Her smirk gets even naughtier.

"I- No no no. It was she who did that! I- I just kissed her. Sh- She was the one biting my lip."

"Ali!" I hear Elsa's real voice behind me. "Why are you talking about that to Anna?"

"She brought it up!"

"Anna?" Elsa looks at her sister, who was standing up now with her hands behind her back.

"We were just talking about how Ali would like to take your relationship to the next level," she chimes.

"What!" I flipped.

"Next level?" Elsa turns her around and looks at my redden face. "What do you mean, 'next level'?"

Anna leans over and whispers in her ear. Elsa's cheeks glow pink as her eyes widen.

"I- I thought we'd agree to wait on that."

"Elsa, Anna is messing with us! Anna I am going to smack you!"

"Why don't you smack Elsa right on her-"

"Your highness," Kai comes through the open door. "King Harold of the Southern Isles has returned."

* * *

I was finally able to rock little Sarah to sleep. Poor thing had such a runny nose that she couldn't even breathe properly. At least her fever broke. Her's was the last one, and now all the kids should be recovering. This whole week had been so hectic with all the kids ill. I could see all the nuns, especially Lady Superior, were completely exhausted. But I was also amazed at just how much they're willing to sacrifice to these orphans. They may not be their own flesh and blood, but the nuns care for them as if each of them were the mother of every single child in this building. I never seen people like them before; people so kind and wholehearted.

Lady Superior walks into the room, slumping onto the large chair at the corner. "Oof. I'm so relieved this is all over. I don't think my legs can stand anymore."

"You did a great job, madam. All the kids are well because of you and your amazing leadership."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Hans, you were the one who took charge. You really guided us through this giant heap of mess. The orphans and the nuns are all in your debt, my lord."

"You really don't need to say that. Let's just say, I'm already repaying my debt." Uh oh. I wasn't suppose to say that. What was I thinking? That was a secret!

"The lord knows when one wishes to repent himself. Your good deeds will bare light for your future." Phew, good thing she didn't think too much about it. "Oh and by the way. One of the royal servants came to our door today. He says that a 'Princess Alice' has come to the palace to see you."

Alice? That's the girl I stood up back in the ball. Why does she want to see me?

* * *

"Hey Quick-Shot," the talking snowman appear before me. "I always wanted to ask. How come Ali named you that?"

His curiosity is rather delayed, for it's been four weeks since we've first met, and he now decides to question the origins of my name.

"My name describes me in various ways, Olaf. It represents the quick wit that my brain possess as well as the speedful reflexes that my body can harness. However, there is also another way my name fits me. You have yet to see it my friend, but I have a special defense mechanism when there are threats among us."

"Oooh, like what?"

"It's hard to explain but even more dangerous to demonstrate. Especially here where there's so many people."

"Oh okay." Olaf stares off to the side. I swear, his head doesn't seem to vessel a stable mind. As much as I find admirable about this creature, I do not like that my little sister is so fond of him. His stupidity will not do her any good if he becomes her role model.

"Olaf, now I would like to ask you something."

"Fire away, Quicky. Oh, but make it quick! *Giggle*"

Was that his attempt for a joke?

"Let's say something were to happen. Let's say that Sabah was in danger, and I was nowhere around. What would you do?"

"That's an easy answer. I would rescue her."

"But how?"

"Huh?"

"Remember on the first day, when that Weasle-ton had tried to extinguish her."

He slumps his shoulder as his demeanor changes. "I don't like to remember that."

"But anyway. What did you try to do?"

"I. Uh. Tried to stop them."

"Did you succeed?"

"N- No. Ali saved her. The duke's guard held me back. He's really strong. I couldn't do anything."

"I see." And that concludes my inquiry on this feeble creature.

"Quick-Shot," Sabah flies from above and lands in front of me. "Can we talk. Alone?"

I crawl up the palace gate as Sabah heads up there and perches.

"What is wrong with you?" she starts. "Why would you put Olaf down like that?"

"What do you mean? I was merely questioning him."

"I don't care what you call it. I still don't like that you would make him feel bad."

"What do you see in this goof, anyway? He's no good for you."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

Ya Ilahi! I've never heard Sabah shout like that before.

"Olaf is great person, and you have no right to say otherwise."

"Sabah, I'm your older brother, and I say-"

"Nothing! Or I'll tell Ali on you. He won't like it that you were mean to him."

"What did I do? I'd just asked him a few questions."

"Yeah, and made him feel down about himself. Now stop slithering into other people's business." She flies off. What an insolent brat! I'm trying to look out for her, and this is how she repays me?

* * *

Ali and I both enter into the atrium. Standing near the main doors was the king of the Southern Isles and the brother of that jerk. "Welcome back King Harold," I curtsy. Ali bows right next to me. I know this is going to sound pathetic, but I really love having him bow right next to me. It feels like we're two halves of a person. It feels so nice to have this connection.

"Always a pleasure, young queen." He peeks up from his bow. "And it seems you got yourself a king now."

"Still a prince," Ali says bluntly.

"Oh, but not for long I bet," Harold stands up; we do as well. "Although I thought you had complications with your family, Ali."

"Uh yeah, funny story," he laughs, rubbing the back of his head. I can tell that my lover is getting uncomfortable.

"So," I try to change the subject. "What brings you here, Harold? In just a week after your last visit!"

"I merely came to pick up my brother, Hans."

"W- What! He's still here!" I did not know that. But where was he? Clearly not in the palace.

"Yes. As you may or may not know, Hans has been working at the orphanage in this town. He requested to stay longer due to an epidemic in the orphanage. Now that he's taken care of that issue, it's time he comes home."

Hans? Working at an orphanage? What?

"How noble of him," Ali says. "I knew he was fond of those kids, but I never knew just how much he was willing to care for them."

"Ali, you knew about this?" I observe his face.

"W- Well. Uh. Yeah."

"And you didn't tell me."

"It just never came up in our talks."

"Oh! So the guy who tried to kill my sister and me has been living in Arendelle for a week without any of us knowing, and you never thought about bringing that up? Really!"

"He's not that guy anymore, Elsa. He's changing. Actually, he's probably already changed."

For the first time in forever, I can feel my blood boiling.

"Look, Elsa. There's no need to get so angry. I would never let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

_Sigh_

Yeah that's true. Ali is very protective to the people he loves. I know deep down that if anything happens, I can always count on him to help me through. But he's still an idiot for not telling me!

"Hello your majesty," comes another voice. A young woman pops out from behind Harold, whose hefty body she used to completely hide her thin figure.

"Alice?" Ali says. "What are you doing here?"

How does Ali know this girl? Hold on, wasn't she the girl Ali danced with at the beginning of the ball?

"This young lady right here came to my kingdom, looking for Hans." Harold glances at her with a puzzled look. "I don't know just what kind of connection she has with him, but she's been really anxious to say the least."

"Oh Harold, I already told you. Hans is the man of my dreams. I was meant for him," she clasp her hands together while standing on her toes. The face she made to the ceiling was like the face of one of cupid's victims. Poor girl. That creep had put her under the same spell he put on Anna.

Speaking of the devil, Hans comes through the main doors. He wasn't wearing his usual prince get up; instead he's wearing something you would see in a church.

"Hansy!" Alice sprints towards him with her arms out like a bird. Throwing her whole body at his torso, she wraps her arms around him. Hans actually looks confused, like he wasn't expecting this.

"Um. Hi Alice?"

She softens her grip on him (only by a little) and rubs her head on his chest, humming rather inappropriately. "I missed you so much, my prince charming."

"You did? But I thought I stood you up ba-"

"Oh look!" she points towards us. "Your brother is also here!"

Hans pulls himself out of Alice's body and walks towards us, bowing to Harold.

"Nice to see you, brother."

Harold smiles with real, genuine bliss. "It's good to see you too, Hans. Looks like you've done a great job I've heard."

"You already know?"

"Of course, everyone knows that you've been taking such good care of those sick children."

"Boy news really spreads fast in this town."

I really really hate to admit it, but Hans has a point. Rumors in Arendelle spread like wildfire. Seriously, while everything happened during my coronation, everybody knew what happened seconds afterwards. It was like they were watching the whole thing from their homes. And all the stuff that happened during the peace gathering, _especially_ about Ali and me, were also spread.

"Well," Harold exclaims. "I think it's time that we head off now."

"Oh but you can't leave so soon, your majesty," Ali says.

"Sorry, Ali. But I have duties back home. I can't mingle here for too long."

"No, you don't understand. There's a blizzard heading this way."

"Oh?" Harold walks over to the window. Sure enough, large white clouds were forming from the horizon. "I don't suppose you can do something about this, young queen?"

"Sorry Harold, but I've learn to not mess with nature. Besides, this blizzard is _way_ too big for me."

"Yeah," Ali nods. "I can't even stop this storm if I wanted to."

"Oh really," I raise my eyebrow at my prince. "Are you implying that your powers are stronger than mine?"

He smiles sheepishly, "I mean. Not like that. You know, I'm just more experience with my powers. That's all, sweetie."

I peck his cheek. He's the real sweetie, never wanting to take the spotlight from me. In reality, he really is the stronger one. Or at least more in control of his powers.

"You two are adorable," Alice says, still snuggling that jerk. "I hope we can be like that soon," she leans her head at Hans, who's face is redder than his hair. "Very soon."

"Riiight," Harold wipes his forehead. "I guess we all are going to have to stay here till the storm leaves."

"You're all very welcome to stay," Ali says, ignoring me scowling at him. Clearly not everyone is welcomed, but I guess I'm going to have to put up with it. Not only will it look bad if I tell the Southern King's brother that he can't stay right in front of him, but I don't want to argue with Ali about it. We're so happy together now, and I refuse to let this jerk to get in between us.

"Very well," Harold turns around and walks towards the dining hall. "When's lunch, I'm starving."

"I thought Kai said he already served you a while ago."

"Pfft. That was merely a snack. You remember how I was like back at the peace gathering."

True. Harold was one of the three kings Anna nicknamed the hungry hippos. Clearly he likes to dine well.

* * *

"Oh Krissy!" Anna hugs my head from behind. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just writing a letter to the ice community. Seeing that I'm not going to be working as ice master anymore, it's time I finally resign."

"Oh I see." She walks around me and sits on the desk. "So, this is it huh? You're actually going to quit work?"

"Yeah. Looks like it." It feels surreal. I would have never thought I would ever stop being an ice deliverer. But now, I'm going to be a prince. Obviously, I can't keep this job if I'm going to be part of the royal family. It won't look good for Elsa to have her brother-in-law sweating over blocks of ice. Except, ice was my life. It was all I worked for. Of course, Anna is more important to me than any block of ice, and I know that I can't keep leaving her for weeks on end just for this deadbeat job.

"Kristoff." I broke out of my thought. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've taken something special from you. You've spent your whole life like this. I- I don't know if you really wanted to do this."

"Anna." I grasp her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm still have my life ahead. I want to spend it with you, not on the ice. I'm changing my whole life, because I love you. That's why I choose to marry you. _You_ are special to me. Don't ever forget that."

Her eyes glisten. "I love you, Krissy." Getting up from the chair, I took her in my arms, kissing her beautiful face. "I never want to be apart from you."

I chuckled, "Of course. We're going to stay together no matter what."

I cradle her for some time. She's so light, it's sometimes hard to believe I'm actually holding a real live person. A pretty little one, mind you.

After a while, she falls asleep. I'm not kidding, she actually fell asleep in my arms. That's weird, because she usually has a lot of energy. Then again, she did undergo a lot of stress last week because of Elsa's love troubles. I keep forgetting that it's only been a week. It felt so far ago, but I can tell that Anna was still tired out. But hopefully, everything should go smoothly now, and thank god. I don't think it could get any more drama-like then before.

"Kristoff," She mumbles, eyes closed.

"Yes, darling."

"Take me to my bed."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

* * *

Looks like this blizzard is going to reach Arendelle in about three hours. With Harold, Alice, and.. that jerk all situated in the palace, Ali and I were flying over the woods. We figured that since this blizzard is probably going to last for a few days, this is our only chance to spend some time alone outside the city. After the blizzard's over, we'll have to clean up the city. And of course, then Ali's father would probably be on his way. We'll have to start preparing for that hell storm! So this is our one chance for another date. Ali was wearing a winter coat I had Kai tailored for him due to the cold. He was also carrying a picnic basket for the occasion.

Even though I've been flying like thirty times already, it still feels so magical and boundless every time. Holding his hand, I gaze at Ali as we soar over the hibernating forest. I'm so happy that we're together. Despite the dangers that's going to happen in the coming future, I'm still so grateful for Ali. Everytime I'm with him, it feels like we can do anything, and nothings going to stand in the way of our love for each other.

Although, I keep noticing that Ali isn't always so rejoiceful. Every now and then, I get the feeling that he's upset. I bet it's his father. He's so worried about what might happen. I keep telling him that we're going to figure this out, but he doesn't seem fully convinced.

Oh well. This our time to enjoy. We may not get this chance for a long time, so I'm going to savor every moment of it. Every moment of him.

I spot something I never knew existed down below. There was a waterfall, on the side of the mountain. Unlike the frozen bay, it was still running. "Let's land there, Ali."

We jet straight to this beautiful area. The waterfall is lavishly alive and the whole place breathes silent tranquility.

"So beautiful," Ali says.

"I know right. I can't believe I never knew about this place."

"I meant you. You look so beautiful when you make that face."

"What face?"

"Darn it! You stopped doing it."

"What did it look like?"

"I don't know. It was like umm like a little smile. You know, with your mouth a teeny bit open. And your eyes were also like sparkling; but not the kind of sparkling it always does."

I tried to recreate that face. "Like this."

"No. Your smile is way too big."

I slacken my cheeks.

"Still not right."

"Fine. You do it. Let me see what it looks like."

"I don't know how to do it."

"Just do it."

He sighs at the sky. He's so cute when he's all stubborn like that. He looks at me and tries to do the face. What I see almost creeps me out. He was doing this hollow grin, with his jaw slacked open and his white teeth showing out. "You thought that was cute? That's disturbing."

"Cause I didn't do it right. Trust me, it was such a beautiful expression, Elsa."

"Right, cause clearly everyone wants to stare at my teeth like that."

"What? You didn't show your teeth."

"But you did."

"I did?"

I giggle. How can he not know that? Does he not pay attention to his facial expressions.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to make you feel whatever you did when you made that face."

"Okay. I mean, I was awestricken from the waterfall and all. I guess I felt really enchanted by it."

He cocks his eyebrow. "Enchanted huh?" He turns around takes a few steps, "Well I guess we can't really do anything about that-"

He pivots around incredibly fast and injects his lips through mine. I hold his head as he brushes his thumbs against my cheeks. This is probably the hundredth time we kissed, but it feels like the first one. So sudden, so tender, so magical.

He lets my lips go, still holding my cheeks. I stare at his gorgeous brown eyes as they're inches away from mine. The face _he's_ making right now is so unbelievable. It literally is the face of all my dreams. I can't ask for anything more.

"Well," he says. Still bearing this perfect look. "It's not the face I saw before, but it's just as wonderful." I don't know what face I'm making now, but I dare not ruin it.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for when it comes again, my prince."

"I love it when you call me that. I am _so _your prince. I'm all yours, Elsa."

I giggle again. "Oh Ali. You're so selfless. I am all yours. I'm your queen. _Your _Queen. Meaning _you _are my king." I poked his chest twice as I emphasized my words.

His eyes widen, and his expression dies off. "So I guess no matter what choice I made, I was still destined to be a king."

"_Tcha_ Ali," my voice softens. "I know you never really wanted this, but I know you'll make a great ruler. Arendelle needs someone like you."

"Elsa, you're already doing a great job by yourself. What can I do to make things better? If it _can _get any better."

"Many things. You know I'm not perfect as a ruler. You, for one, are so righteous and thoughtful, you won't ever turn your back on anyone who needs you."

"Um, so are you."

"Not really. As much I hate to admit it, I think your willingness to give that jerk, Hans, a second chance proves that you do what's right even if some people won't like it. You're not afraid of what people will think, as long as it seems right to you."

"Elsa." He kisses me again. "I'll do anything for you. You know that. I do what's right for _you_. I gave Hans a second chance, because I know it'll ease your mind at night. Not having to worry about having any enemies."

We sit down and grab the picnic basket. While Harold was raiding the dining table, Ali sneakily grabbed some sandwiches and other stuff. It probably was rude that we didn't attend lunch with everyone, but this little getaway was too good to resist. Hehe, I guess I'm not always the good girl I always have to be.

As usual, we can never focus on one conversation. Ali and I keep digressing on such random things.

"You know, I think Anna would look good with her hair all down for the wedding."

"Ali her hair isn't very manageable like that. Don't you see her in the mornings?"

"What about your hair?"

"I don't like that style. It just not me. I'm use to having at least one braid in my hair."

"Both my dad and brother have long, straight hair. I was actually thinking about growing mines out too."

"Really? I don't know. I mean Kristoff's and Flynn's' hairs have some length, but I don't think it'll suit you. Wait, how long is your brother's?"

"Up to his shoulders. It's been like that for as long as I can remember. I use to always pull on it when I was very young. I still have memories of that. I'm sitting on mom's lap and just keep pulling on his hair. He would laugh and try to catch my hand from behind. That's how he first started honing his sharp reflexes. So in a way, I helped him become the master swordsman he is. He never really gave me credit for it though. I don't think he ever will. I bet he's probably in his room right now, not giving a damn where I've been."

I laugh. Even though it wasn't really a funny joke, I just feel so drunk with fun right now. Our talks always make me so lively. But I suddenly stop when I noticed the tears on his face.

"Oh Ali! I'm so sorry."

"It's not you." He says all choked. He couldn't say any more. His face looks defeated with sadness as he cries on my shoulder. I caress him, knowing the pain that he's been hiding all this time.

"You miss him, don't you."

He doesn't respond. He's completely incapacitated. I hate that his brother did this to him. How could you shun someone who sees the world in you? Ali loved him so much, and this guy doesn't even acknowledge that. He still loves him! Look at him! He's so miserable, because he's deprived of their friendship. I know how hard it was for Anna to be away from me, but I was the one with a curse. I was the one who had to keep away from her, for her protection. What's Abdullah's excuse? Why is he doing this to Ali? It's wrong! I hate him!

"Ali, I'm so sorry that your family isn't the way you want it. But remember this. You always have a family here. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Kai, Gerda, Quick-Shot, Sabah and me. We all love you like family. Well, I love you like something else, but you get the picture."

"I know." His tears had stopped, and he fondles my hands. "I really love you."

My heart pounds every time he says that. I pull myself onto his lap for another kiss. It feels so hot right now, except for my lips. The only times I ever feel cold is when my magic flows through me or when my lips touch Ali's. The sensation of the latter makes my toes curl. I unzip his jacket and wrap my arms around his firm torso, enjoying the extra heat in their. He slowly reclines as I roll to the side, still locked in his arms.

With our lips finally apart, we gaze at each other. Such a bliss time in my life. Nothing can ruin it. Nothing. Slowly, ever so slowly, we both drift off. Asleep in each other's arms.

-Three Hours Later-

I blink. Flakes of snow flew off my lashes. Uh oh. The blizzard's going to start. It's not that I can't take it, but Ali definitely can't. He's still asleep, making it hard for me to wiggle out of his arms. I guess he really likes to cuddle in his sleep. I stand, looking at the large white sky. Oh boy, it's coming in fast. I better go to the edge of that cliff and see if it already hit Arendelle. I'm sure everyone's not going to worry. If it get's that bad, then I'll use powers to fix it. But the bay is still frozen, and who knows if any ships are planning to-

_GASP!_

_ Oh my god!_

Something was at the bay. It looks like a ship. An Arabian ship! And it is literally hovering over the frozen bay. But that's not the biggest shock. It's what's behind the ship. A giant stream of fire, that's spreading as it descends. Making half of the bay, that's behind the ship, completely on fire!

"ALI!"

I run back and shake him. With my body trembling so bad, I couldn't even shake that hard. But he wakes up. Looking at me with wide eyes.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" He gets up holds my face.

My teeth won't stop shivering.

"L- L- Look. Th- Th- Th- The bay. Sh- Sh- Sh- Sh- SHIP!"

"_What_?" He runs toward the cliff. But his legs buckle as he freezes.

I run to his side, looking to see that his face is almost as white as Anna's.

The ship is nearing the harbor now. The bay is completely on fire. It looks like a scene from hell. I know the answer to this question. But still. There's still that very sliver of a chance that I'm wrong. Oh god, I beg you. Please let me be wrong. I'll do anything for you! Please. Let me be wrong.

"I- Is that him? Ali… is that-"

"It's him, alright.

…

_Oh dear lord. _

"It's father."


	28. King Cassim

**Well. Here it is. The big one! You'll notice that this chapter is a lot bigger than any other chapter in this story. That's because there's so much action and stuff that goes on, and I felt that I would ruin the intensity of this chapter by cutting it up. Unlike other instances where I could divide a chapter for suspense, this one cannot be like that. That's how I feel. **

**I put a lot of thought and work into this one particular event in the story over the last few months. So I hope you guys really enjoy this Super chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**King Cassim**

As the ship docks at the harbor (more like lands on it), the bay continues to suffer from the non-perishing flames. Large, black stairs open up from its port. A man walks down from them. Behind him are two rows of a dozen armored soldiers. As the man walks across the harbor, not giving a second look at the lake of fire behind him; a very strange creature flies from the ship's top sail. He is a very bizarre being, having a large pair of wings like a bat, two horns on his head like a bull, a humanoid face and body, and a tail that ends in a point. He also is holding a fiery trident. A demon? He's also made of fire, just like a certain snake and bird we all know.

The creature descends next to his master, snickering a laugh that would terrify a serial killer. "So this is Arendelle, my king?" He stands only five feet tall, but has a wingspan of seven.

"Indeed," says his master. Who in contrast, stands like a giant to his creation. King Cassim stands at a height that would alone make him intimidating enough. He has to be at least four inches taller than Kristoff and has the body comparable to Hercules. His beard is only an inch or two thick, but very properly groomed. His skin is slightly lighter than Ali's, but his face is far more masculine than his son's. His long hair flows back under a golden turban, that bears brilliant shimmers of gold and red when exposed to bright light. He wears a clothing similar to that Ali had worn back in the opening ceremony, but more gold than black and a much longer cape. "Take a good look, Jafar. This is the place that Ali decided to claim as his new home," he speaks with a low, very calm and collective voice. A voice very similar to Mufasa!

"Hehehehehe," Jafar snickers more. His voice contrasts Cassim's to the extreme. High pitched but unstable. "Not a bad place, I must say. But I think Agrabah is better. Lot more roomy back home, and way better lookin' people. These folks don't look like they ever touched sunlight before." He looks at a gathered group of townspeople, hiding off at the harbor's corner.

"That's because they're afraid, as they should be."

"Oooh. I looove scaredy cats." With barely a flap of his large wings, Jafar glides swiftly through the air. Reach the townspeople with incredible speed. He came to them so unnaturally fast that everyone runs at the sudden sight of his menacing face.

"Aaaah. A demon!" One woman shouts.

"It's the devil!"

"Hehe," the creature sneers at the running crowd. "What's with all the religious reference? Everytime!" He sways in the air, as if his wings were doing a little dance. "I"m just an innocent citizen from a nice, decent city. Trying to look for my brother. Isn't that right, your majesty?"

…

"Cassim?" He looks around to find that the Sultan and his army have already left the harbor. "Hey! Wait up guys!"

-Back at the Waterfall-

"What do we do?" Elsa asks. Still petrified by the Sultan's sudden arrival. "How did he know?"

"I don't know. Abu must have not convinced him or something. We got to get Anna and the others out of here."

"And what about the rest of the city? We can't just leave them."

"I know. I just can't think of anything." Ali's complexion was still very pale. Elsa realizes that he can't think straight at moment. She tries to figure out a plan to action.

"Okay. I know this may be scary. But we gotta get back to the city. We have to confront him. Actually, you know what? I'll confront him. You hide."

"What? You can't do that!"

"He's mad at you, right? Not me."

"So what! I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I- No."

"Then that's the best we got. Now let's go, before someone gets hurt." They fly off. Soaring low at the ground, not wanting to be spotted just yet. Elsa is jetting at such speeds that the snow shooting from her feet are vaporizing by the shear friction with the air. Ali, on the other hand, was lagging behind.

* * *

Uh oh. Looks like the Sultan is here. Where's Ali? Or Elsa? This is bad. I fly around the courtyard, trying to find Quick-Shot. Where could he be? I really wish I didn't got in that fight with him. I really need him now. Quick-Shot, where are you?

The blizzard is making it hard to fly. I have to keep my body hotter than normal just to keep myself from burning out.

"Oh Sabaaah! Come here, my little princeeees!"

Oh crap.

My crazy uncle, Jafar, is coming right behind me. I can't out fly that psychopath. His flying is so much more advanced than mine. He doesn't even have to flap his wings half the time.

"Why the long face, baby girl."

"Uh. Nothing. Nothing at all. H- How are you, uncle Jafy?"

I wince as he pinches my tail and yanks me towards him. The wacko starts crushing me between his hands and his ugly face. "Aww. I missed you. You little birdy. Tell me. Where's your father at?"

"N- Not here. He's umm heading home! He's already on his way back to Agrabah."

"Really!" His eyes flash widely. "Well, then I better tell Cassim that. Before he kills the snow queen."

"Kill!"

"Yep. Your dad's dad is going to go and burn Queen Elsa alive for stealing Ali's heart."

"What! That doesn't make sense. El- Her majesty didn't steal Ali's heart. He was just here for the peace gathering. It uh got delayed and stuff. But Ali is already heading home!"

"Without you! Oh dear, what a horrible father!" He yanks me against his cheek again. "Well don't worry. Uncle Jafar is going to take good care of you now." Oh boy.

"Sabah? Who's that." Oh no, Olaf's here. He's standing below at the balcony.

"Ooooh. The Snow Queen has kids too?" Jafar lets me go and swoops down onto the balcony. He lands on the rails on all fours so hard that the whole balcony shakes, making Olaf stumble.

"Woah."

"Woah is right. Woahoo are you? Big nose."

"Umm. I'm Olaf and uhh I like warm hugs?" Olaf says nervously. Even he knows that this guy means trouble.

"Really! Warm hugs! Well I can give you a really warm one!" The rails glow red hot as Jafar's body begins to heat up. He spreads his wings and arms, as if he's going to _engulf Olaf_.

"Jafar NO!" I panicked_. _Knowing that he's insane enough to go through with it.

"Just kidding. I know you'll melt, Opot."

"It's Olaf."

"Orut."

"_Ol_af"

"Olfob."

"Umm. Nevermind, mister."

"Oh I should mind." He turns his head around to me. And I mean he turns his head all the way around. "However, I do want to ask you a favor." I gulp. He snaps his head back forward. "How's your mama like? Is she hot?"

"Umm. Not really. She's actually really cold."

"Woooh an ice queen."

"Yes! That's _exactly _what she is."

"Okay, Olaf. Let me ask you this again. Is she pretty?"

"Oh yes. Elsa is the _most _beautifulest girl in the whole world."

"Does Ali think so too?"

"Of course. That's why he's going to marry her."

CRAP! Darn it Olaf!

Jafar turns his head 180 again to me. "Now why would Ali go back home, if he's getting hitched to the ice babe?"

"Umm." I don't know what to say.

He turns back to Olaf. "So. What do you think about Cassim?"

"Who?"

"Ali and mines father."

"Oh, well I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Cause he doesn't let Ali live his life. Ali doesn't want to be a sultan. He wants to be Elsa's husband. It's true love! He loves her so much. It's so romantic."

Damn it!

Jafar shakes his head and sighs. "Oh brother. You're such a fool. Going after 'true love'. Father's going to be so angry." He holds up his trident, and he- _Gasp_! Strikes Olaf right in his middle.

"*Giggle* I've been impaled."

"Hell ya, you did. But next time, Oly. It's not going to be so cold." He pulls it out of him. "Now! Where is Ali?"

"Oh I can't tell you that. That's a secret."

"Didn't I just say that I'll heat this baby up. It won't be so fun being impaled again!"

"But I'm not allowed to tell. It's a _secret_ date."

"WOOOH! A date! With Queeny?"

"Uh huh. They told me not to tell anyone. Cause they wanted to spend some quality time in the woods."

"The woods! Oh I see. Don't worry, Olaf. You don't have to tell me if it's a secret."

"Oh okay. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Not a problem, buddy."

I slap my forehead.

He turns his whole body around now. Facing me, his trident ignites. "Alrighty, oh lovely niece of mine. Where's your brother?"

"Right here, Jafar." We all look down from the balcony. Quick-Shot is on the palace wall. "Get away from Sabah."

"Quicky!" Jafar leaps up into the air, floating in place. "How ya doin' buddy!"

"I'm going to say this just one more time. Get away from Sabah and Olaf."

"What! How could you be so rude to me. After not seeing each other for more than a month! Are you still mad that I used your tail as a pipe cleaner?"

"No. I'm mad that you used Sabah for target practice before we left."

"Well, I couldn't find any other birds to use. And Sabah wasn't doing anything useful."

"You could've killed her!"

"Ali can always make another bird."

Quick-Shot narrows his slit-like eyes. "You have no value for life, Jafar. You are as heartless as the man you were named after."

"Now honestly. Do I really need to say it. DUUUH! Really Quick-Shot, you just figured that out. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm about do some more target practice with your sis. But this time. I'm going to hit the biggest bullseye she'll ever experience."

"Not with me here, demon." Quick-Shot inhales deeply. His upper half expands in volume as he sucks in a lof of air. His cheeks puff up as his face starts to vibrate. Jafar's going to get it!

He opens his mouth wide enough to make a small size circle. Then, almost too fast for the naked eye, dozens of small fiery pellets shoot out of his mouth in a straight line.

"Yipes!" Jafar shields himself with his wings as the pellets clash on him. Each on explodes on impact, making Jafar grunt in pain with each hit.

"OH!" Olaf stares at the bright white explosions. "So that's why you're called Quick-Shot."

Jafar wasn't amused. He launched upward and holds his trident. "How dare you shoot your own uncle!"

"You are not my uncle!"

"You can't disown me. I shall eradicate you, Quick-Brat!" He points his ignited trident at Quick, and the fire from the three spikes shoots out like three missiles.

"Brother, look out!"

Quick-Shot rolls to the right and dodges the blast. The blast literally drills three holes through the thick castle wall. Quick-Shot then breathes in again and fires another round of exploding pellets at him. Jafar glides off to the side. His speed makes it hard for Quick-Shot to aim. However, Jafar keeps gliding away through the snowing air.

"I don't have time for this. Listen, kids. Uncle Jafy needs to go back to Cassim. Besides, I want to see just how pretty this Queen is before she turns to ashes."

* * *

Alarms were raised all around the palace. Anna had woken up from her nap and ran to find Kristoff at the courtyard. It seems like everybody was there. Kristoff, Harold, Hans, Alice, Kai, Gerda, and all the guards. The guards were all line up in long rows at the palace gates, which were closed for the first time in six months. Elsa had also arrived at the scene.

"Elsa!" Anna runs to her sister. "What's going on."

"He's here. Ali's dad is here."

"Wa- What!"

Kristoff walks to Anna's side, holding her shoulders. "He set the whole bay on fire. I saw it from tower. It was unbelievable!"

Anna looks back at me. "Where's Ali?"

"I told him to hide. If he's not here, maybe Cassim will think that he left or something. Then he'll leave."

The guard at the top of the wall shouts out. "Here they come!"

All was silent.

Then, a giant sound explodes through everyone's ears. The gates had bursted open, bits of wood and fire fly everywhere. Standing where the gates once were are a group of Arabian men. All are dressed in armor except for the one in the middle. That one is wearing a turban and some fancy Arabic clothing. But he looks way more terrifying than the others. Taller than most of them, very muscular, and long black hair that reaches down to his back.

As Cassim and his soldiers march across the courtyard, the guards begin to aim their crossbows. Swarms of arrows zip through the air, all bursting to flames halfway to their targets. A large ring of fire encircles the sultan, and two large tentacles reach out from the ring and towards the guards. The tentacles both go into the middle of the rows of guards. Then, they spread apart, pushing all the men against the walls on the sides. Leaving the pathway to the royals completely clear.

With his hand in the air, Cassim speaks to his soldiers. "Wait here." He walks past the ring of fire, which stands in its place and walks past the large, fiery tentacles holding down Arendelle's prestige military. Once he reaches past the guards, the tentacles, along with the ring, disappear. The guards once again line up, facing the sultan. Though, they dare not do anything. "You should probably keep watch behind you," Cassim speaks, his eyes still facing forward.

The guards quickly turn around, seeing that the Arab soldiers all have their swords drawn. "We will not engage in battle," one of them says, "as long as you don't interfere with his majesty's work."

Now that the nuisance is out of the way, the Sultan can finally get down to business. He stares into the eyes of each and every one of these infidels. Three of them spark his interest. A petite girl with blond hair, a freckled-face blue-eyed girl with red hair, and a tall very fair-skinned girl with white hair.

Clearly, it's so obvious, but the king couldn't resist it.

"Which one of you is the Snow Queen?"

"I am!" Says the redhead. The woman with white hair stares blankly at her, whispering something that sounds like 'What are you doing?'

The redhead glares at her and mouths something back.

The Sultan nods at the ginger. "Alright."

Suddenly, a ball of fire comes from nowhere in front of Cassim, and launches itself towards the redhead. She screams and the fair skinned one throws her hand out into the air. Creating a wave of ice that clashes with the fireball. Creating a puff of smoke between the Sultan and everyone else.

When the smoke clears, Elsa sees Cassim staring right at her! A very sly and cynical smile creeps on his face. "Pleased to meet you. Queen Elsa."

Elsa glares back at him with all the courage she could muster up. "What do you want, Cassim?"

"That's Sultan to you, babe!" says a voice from above. Elsa looks up and gasps as what appears to be a demon made of fire hovers above them. "Wow! You are hot! And I mean really hot! No pun intended err or even possible. No wonder why Ali fell for you."

Cassim scowls at Jafar, who sees this and lowers to the ground, bending his head to his shoulders and wiping his hands together.

"Hehe. Of course, he shouldn't have. Not if he was loyal to his father like he's suppose to be."

Cassim goes back to staring at Elsa. "Jafar. Why don't you go scout the city for Ali."

"He's in the woods, sire."

"How do you know that?"

"Olaf told me!"

"You know Olaf?" Elsa asks.

"Now I do. We're best of friends now."

"Enough talk," Cassim commands. "Scout the woods, Jafar."

"Yes sire." He leaps high up into the air, his wings catching the draft without any effort, and flies away.

"Pardon him," Cassim says to Elsa. "His loyalty is his only virtue."

"What is it that you want?"

"Do I need to explain what's already obvious. My son. You've seduced and corrupted my son."

"Seduced?"

"Indeed. Ali was too innocent and vulnerable as I now realized. You enchanted him and turned him against his own people."

"What are you saying? Your son was never seduced! Besides, what makes you even think that he's still here?"

"Abu told me. He has told me everything about you two." Elsa stares blankly at him. Abu? Betraying them! "How dare you take the heir of Arabia."

"Shouldn't Abdullah be the heir?"

Cassim doesn't respond. He looks at the rest of the group now. He once again stares intently at Anna. "That was very noble of you, child. You were willing to take Elsa's place, knowing the risks. Are you her sister? Abu also mentioned about you. Why do you stick with this girl, after she almost killed you?"

Elsa's face turns purple as well as Anna's. "Elsa, would never kill me! And you are just a mean bully, Cazzim!"

"It's Cassim. Infidel."

"Don't you dare call her that," Kristoff barks.

"And you are?"

"Kristoff. Her fiance and future prince of Arendelle!" He stands proudly.

Cassim smirks. "Wonderful. When's the wedding? Is it by invitation only or can anyone come?"

"Oh that's so sweet of you," Anna says. "But you know, I think you should really go back home. But please, you are welcome to come to well.. my funeral!"

"Don't make plans you're not ready to accept. That could easily be arranged, young princess."

"Leave her out of this," Elsa says. She was not going to let her sister be threatened by this monster. "Cassim. Just tell me something."

He stays silent.

"What are you going to do, if you find Ali."

"I'll leave you and your city alone."

"I meant. What are you going to do to him?"

He tilts his head slightly. "Why does that concern you? There are other men for you to seduce."

"I didn't seduce him! I LOVE him!" Elsa freezes. Placing her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just did.

"So you love him. Which means, that he also is at fault. Clearly I didn't discipline him enough."

"You've disciplined him far too much, Cassim. You never gave him-"

"Enough!" His voice suddenly turns harsh and venomous.

Elsa stops dead in her tracks. As if she almost stepped on a viper.

"I will not allow a little girl address me as such. Just because you wear a crown, doesn't mean that you and I stand on the same ground. This place you call a kingdom is merely a city. You should be known as mayor or governess at most. A real kingdom does not stop at some marked line. It's suppose to hold an entire land. It's boundaries should be landmarks; natural barriers. My kingdoms is the Arabian Peninsula, and it stops at the seas surrounding it. However, it still is growing. And it will continue to grow until all lands are covered. That is what a true king claims. And that is why I never believed in the league and its ridiculous peace gatherings."

"Then why did you sent Ali here?"

"The only thing that would stand in my way of completing my empire would be one who's just as powerful as I. I wanted Ali to investigate and see just how powerful you were. However, it seems he couldn't do a simple task without getting distracted."

Elsa stares blankly again.

"Regardless. I'm going to have to find out for myself just how powerful you really are, snow girl."

"A- And just how are you going to do that?"

"Demonstration."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asks.

"Simply put. I'm going to take you down. And we'll see just how long it takes for me to do so."

"What!" Harold exclaims. "That's preposterous!"

"Your league and your false democracy are preposterous. Now Elsa, I advise you to put your guard up. It's time to heat things up, my lady." The King raises his hand, facing his palm towards Elsa.

"Alright, everybody get as far away as possible," the Queen commands. All her family and friends runs off to the corners of the courtyard. However, Anna hugs Elsa's arm.

"Do you really have to do this?"

"I have no choice, Anna. With Ali not here and all of you in danger, I need to do whatever he says. And if that means he wants to spar, then we'll spar."

"Okay. Just please please please be careful, big sis."

Elsa pulls Anna into her arms. "Everything's going to be okay, Anna. I'm no longer the scared little girl who can't control her powers. I won't let anything happened to you." She lets go of Anna, and Anna runs back to Kristoff and the others.

Now facing Jahannum, she raises both her hands, in the fighting stance Ali had sculpted during their lessons. She twirls her body once, creating a large vortex of snow and ice to surround her. A stunning scene. "I'm warning you," she says inside the majestic vortex. "I don't take kindly to anyone who threatens the ones I love."

Cassim takes note of everything. "Abu had said that you had difficulty controlling your powers, but my son decided to train you. And I can see that. You're doing exactly what he does during sparring lessons. Do realize that it was _I_ who trained _him_. Meaning I'm the master of your teacher."

Elsa ignores his attempt to discourage her. She bears a strong and unbreakable face.

"Hmph. Why do the young always feel invincible. That's because they've yet to experience harsh reality. But that is going to change for you. Today is the day you grow up, Elsa." A large pair of fiery phoenix wings manifest from Cassim's back. The wings flap once, and dozens and dozens of flaming feathers launch out. All flying towards Elsa. The feathers clash with the vortex slowly breaking it down.

No time to waste. Elsa throws a couple of ice waves at Cassim. Two large bubbles of fire plop up from the ground before him, absorbing the waves and bursting. But the bits of fire are now spiraling upward. Changing to the shape of archery arrows, they rain down on Elsa. She waves her hand across, creating a wall of ice to take the arrows. One arrow was able to avoid the wall. Seeing the arrow coming towards her, Elsa jumps to the left just before it could strike her.

No time to gawk. She regains her stands and pushes her hands forward, blasting out a large stream of ice at Cassim. He flicks his hand and counters it with a similar blast of fire. The two collide like two rivers clashing against each other. The sorcerers push on in a magical deadlock. Elsa holds both her hands out, straining her whole body. Cassim holds one hand barely out, relaxed and calm. With her whole body tensing from the strain, Elsa grunts in struggle as it feels like she's arm wrestling with someone like Kristoff.

Then, she lets go of the blast. Cassim, seeing this, did the same. She collapses onto the ground. "Huh, not much energy in you. Your powers seem to be on par with Ali's. If that's the case, then I have no reason to worry with you."

Gasping for air, Elsa pushes herself back up. Her lungs feel like they're on fire. "I'm not… giving up… on them."

"I'd said that I'll spare you all if you just tell me where Ali is."

"Not true." Says a voice. Elsa turns to see Quick-Shot, Sabah, and Olaf coming their way. Sabah and Olaf stop midway, but Quick-Shot slithers up to Elsa. "Jafar admitted that Cassim's intentions were to kill you, my lady."

"What why?"

"The snake," Cassim remarks. "It seems you have more courage than your own creator, coming out of hiding before him."

Quick-Shot looks at him and bows. "Your majesty, if I may. Why do you wish for the Queen's death. You have already proven that she cannot do much to stop you, so why bother killing her."

"Why does it concern you?"

"It just that-"

"She's Ali's lover. I know."

"Oh. Um…"

"So why do you want to kill me?" Elsa says.

"To clear Ali's mind."

"You'll only break his spirit, sire," Quick-Shot says.

"True, but his loyalty would mend," Cassim articulates.

"Loyalty." Elsa comments. "Is that really more important than love?"

For the first time since he arrived, the Sultan reveals his laugh. A laugh so cold and mocking, it can make a child cry even on the happiest of days. "Love is nothing, infidel. Love is just a weakness of emotions that a leader should never dwell on. It's nothing but a burden, and is the cause of misery."

"What are you talking about? Misery is caused by harm."

"And harm is caused by the loss of love. If you love someone, sooner or later that person will be the source of your sufferings. No matter what he felt, Ali shouldn't have betray me. His life is dedicated for our empire, but he decided that you are more important than the people of Arabia. How selfish can that be!"

"You're the one who's selfish."

"Say whatever you like. But I must return to my people soon. So, I'll ask you one more time. Where is Ali."

"He's not coming. That's final."

"Very well. You've made your choice Elsa."

A long stream of fire spirals around him. It forms into a dragon, roaring a sound that rattles Elsa's ears. The dragon charges at Elsa, speeding with his jaws open.

"ELSA NO!" Anna shrieks.

Quick-Shot inhales and fires a row of pellets, surprising Elsa with his hidden talent. The dragons breathes a stream of flames that rip through the line of explosives. The flamethrower hits Quick-Shot with just enough force to throw him back against the wall.

In her fatigue state, Elsa couldn't outrun this death trap. She tries to raise her hand to stop it, but her arm feels limp is it for her. No one can stop this monstrous king.

A fiery spike flings through the air and lodges itself into the dragon's neck. The dragon's eyes pop out and his tongue stretches; he collapses on the ground, dead. It's fiery body fades away to oblivion.

Looking to the left, Cassim spots the one who threw the spike. Ali stands there, avoiding his father's eyes.

"You finally show up."

"I'm sorry father."

Ali runs to where Elsa stands (or wobbles). Taking her in his arms, she gasps as her fatigue finally strikes her. "_Gasp _Ali _Gasp _why did _Gasp _you _Gasp _come back?"

"Do I really need to answer that," he whispers. "I said I wasn't going to leave you alone, and looks like I made the right choice."

"He- _Gasp_ wants to kill me!"

"I know, I heard everything." Ali turns to his father, Elsa still out of breath in his arms. "Father, you don't need to do this. Sh- She has nothing to do with what I've done. I did this on my terms."

"Your terms! What insolence is this! You speak as if you're the king around here." A smug look comes on Cassim's face. "'My terms', such a foolish thing to say to your father."

"So will you let her go?"

Cassim scowls at him. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder why I ever wanted you as my successor. You may be my son. You may be gifted. But you have no sense of anything. Your stupidity has me baffled. Abdullah would've never done such foolish things." His eyes roll to the side. "Perhaps he really should take the throne."

Ali's face brightens up. "Oh yes father! He should! Abdullah would make such a good sultan."

"Are you that desperate to be with this girl?"

"Umm." Ali wasn't so sure what to say. If he said yes, then he may once again instigate Cassim's anger, for he would imply that he cares more for Elsa than he does for him.

Elsa speaks up, now fortified of her breath. "He just wants peace for all of us."

Cassim flashes his piercing gaze at Elsa, a half-smile creeps on his face. "How do you feel, my lady? You looked pretty tired out a minute ago." Elsa keeps quiet. "Were you trying to go all out on me before? Hmph, not a wise decision for a sorcerer. You do realize you could have killed yourself you if went on."

Elsa looks at her hands. "I- I don't understand."

"Ali never told you, huh? Leave it to him to forget something important. He's been doing that a lot recently." Ali lowers his head. "As you probably know, a sorcerer's magic is tightly linked with his or her body. The vast energy comes from your life force. No one really knows just what dictates the quantity of energy for each individual sorcerer; mine's is clearly at a very rare extreme. However, there is indeed a limit. And that limit, in one way or another, is the mana within your soul. A form of mystical energy whose origins are unknown. Anyway, to make a long lecture short, if you use up all the mana in your body without giving yourself time to rejuvenate it, you basically dry out your life. Thus, dying. The same way one would die from over exertion or from starvation. You have no energy in your body."

Elsa lets go of Ali, standing in shock at this realization. Never before had she knew that her powers had that limit. Did she just never pushed her self to that extreme? What about the eternal winter, the ice palace, Marshmallow! She barely felt tired from all that. Just how powerful is she? And for that matter, how powerful is Cassim! What are the limits to his magic? Elsa can no longer fathom him.

"J- Just what are you?"

Cassim raises his chin, allowing Elsa to be lowered in his field of vision.

"I am the one who will set order to this world. For too long, people have lived under the false assumption that everything's peaceful. They don't understand the turmoils that all kingdoms face. Just as how God dictates the whole universe by himself, humanity should only follow one leader. That is why we have conflict. Because people are confused as to who they should follow and who is suppose to be their caretaker. Only one individual should rule, and only I am sane enough to do so. I am also the only one who can make that change, for I am the most powerful being on Earth."

A large inferno spins around him, growing larger and hotter.

"Oh no," Ali says. "He's going to-"

"Now Elsa!" Cassim voice roars through the fiery winds. "Bare witness what God has bestowed on me. The power of a thousand suns!"

The giant inferno erupts. It rises up fast. Becoming a fiery tornado. It plunges into the blizzard, the top part now invisible within the white clouds. However, the clouds begin to glow bright orange, as colossal embers rip from clouds dissolve as the sky becomes like the bay. A lake of fire. Surging out from the tornado, reaching the edges of the horizon without slowing down.

Elsa, Ali, all the people in the palace, and everyone in Arendelle stare at the sky. This has to be what the sun looks like from the surface. It's unreal! And the heat from the flames changes the once winter air into dessert summer.

All this time, Cassim stares at the two lovers, eyes showing only one tenth the intensity that his fire is showing.

As he lets go of the flames and the tornado disjoints from him, disappearing upward. The surging infernos vanish from hell's sky. Leaving behind, nothing. No cloud, no snow, nothing but the sun.

Finding the words to speak, Harold gasps. "H- He… destroyed the blizzard. Th- The whole storm! It's gone. H- He did that all by himself."

Elsa continues to gape at the sky. "That storm stretched miles and miles long."

"And many kilometers high." Cassim speaks. "It is a force of mother nature, who is the greatest sorcerer there was. But I've surpassed her. That! Is who I am."

Elsa and Ali were frozen at their spot. Ali was also taken aback from this devastating display of his father's power. He'd never seen this so up close before, and now he's also at the other side of the battle ground. Both lovers stand weakly, realizing that they have to fight this. this… monstrosity.

His hand extended, two large waves of fire jump from manifestation as offensive strikes. On the defense, Ali and Elsa both close themselves in a dome of fire and ice. As the waves crashes against the dome, Ali brushes his foot to the side, sending out a fissure of fire from the dome and channeling through the ground. Cassim doesn't notice this till it's inches away from him, but he steps on the fiery crack before it did whatever it was supposed to do. However by stepping on it, the Sultan managed to redirect the energy backwards through the crack and towards Ali. His side of the fissure explodes, causing both him and Elsa to fly out of their magical dome, landing at the palace steps.

"OOF. I think we need a better plan," Elsa says. As the two get off the ground, Cassim is already preparing the next attack. Five spheres form over him, each made of several whirling strings of fire.

"I know this technique," Ali whispers. "Those sphere are going to break midway and all those strings will chase us. Even if we run, they'll turn around and dodge anything we hit until they hit us. Then they'll explode."

"So what, should we hit 'me?"

"Yeah. But we have to aim real good. Like I said, they can dodge." Soon enough, Cassim hurls these spheres. Each one spirals around as it soars, then suddenly burst into many small string-bombs. Zipping around like fruit flies, these strings almost seem to have minds of their own, as they surround the two. Ali starts shooting small, flaming needles at these pesky explosives.

Elsa sees this and tries to mimic with snowballs. Ali was right. These string-bombs seem to see the incoming snowballs and twist or turn away. She uses both hands and increases the rate that her missiles fly out. Finally, one snowball hits a string, and the string ignites, creating a white flash with a loud bang.

"Great job Elsa. Now a lot more to go."

"Are you making fun of me?" Ali was already down to two. He clearly had done this before. Probably during his sparring lessons with Cassim. Speaking of which, the king wasn't even doing anything while this was going on. He appears to be observing their efforts like a spectator.

"*Sigh* So weak. Why do they even try?" Done with his batch, Ali helps Elsa take down the last of hers; the last string gets hit with both fire and ice blasts together. "Are you two done? I'm getting bored of this."

"Just let us go Cassim. We promise everything can work out if you let it."

"I know you're disparate, little girl. Your words carry no weight with me."

She hardens her scowl at him. "Your arrogance will bring you down one day. You're not invincible. You'll die, because you deny your own limits."

"Once again. Who are you to say that?"

"The Queen of Arendelle!"

"Humph. Again with this 'Queen' nonsense. You're not a real Queen, Elsa."

White clouds spin around Elsa. Ali steps back as he is engulfed by this new blizzard. HER blizzard. The Snow Queen is about to create another blizzard like she did back in the summer. However, this one only covers the courtyard, blocking Cassim's vision of her. He raises his eyebrow at this.

"Cowering inside your little flurries? How fitting actually." He opens up his hand, revealing a small, orange orb. "These games are starting to annoy me. If you're not going to be a challenge, then we might as well finishes this lame excuse for a battle." The hundreds of miniature fire waves erupt from the orb, vaporizing the snow clouds around them. Ali was completely perplexed the entire time. First he was surround by a white blanket of snow; now he was in the middle of a swirling frenzy of embers. The embers soon subside, clearing the courtyard once again.

"Elsa?" Ali looks around. She was gone. Cassim also looks around.

"Well what you know. Looks like your girlfriend just a bailed on you. Your so-called true love abandoned you."

A long, sharp icicle pierces through the air from behind Cassim. It aims itself to the back of his neck. But when it was an inch away from it's intended target, it stops as a thin, fiery barrier appears between them for a split second. The icicle hits the barrier and breaks as if it clashed with a steel wall.

"DAMN IT!" Elsa shouts.

The Sultan turns around, his face composed with a blend of intrigue and mockery. "Did you actually consider killing me? Was that _actually _in your realm of possibilities. Hehehehe, forgive me for laughing, but that's just the most impressive thing you've ever done today." He shakes his head like parent lecturing his child. "No one thinks of killing me anymore, Elsa. It's just not going to happen."

Suddenly, orange light radiates behind the king. He turns around and see his son with a typhoon of fire around him. "Maybe not, father. But no one's killing _anyone_ today."

"*Sigh* I still don't understand why you're doing this. A son disobeying his father is already repulsive enough. But this is just treason." Ali doesn't respond as he shifts to a fighting stance with waves of fire around him.

"I never seen Ali like this before," Kristoff remarks. "I think he really means business now."

"Shouldn't we doing something?" Anna replies. "Why are we all just watching this? Elsa might die out there, and I'm just going to watch from the sides? Hell no!"

"_Anna_," Harold scolds. "There's nothing we can do. Don't go out there and hurt yourself. We can't do anything against magic. Not like this." Anna bites her lips, frustrated at this predicament. "Argh, if only I had my army here," Harold mutters. "George would know what to do."

Cassim summons another ring of fire around him. "Alright Ali. Make your move."

Ali chops the air in front of him, and fire around him responds by tossing out a hailstorm of fireballs. Cassim flicks his hands out like how a bird flaps its wings; two tentacles stretch from the ring and follows the motion of his hands, whipping out all the fireballs at once. The tentacles recoil back using their own whiplash and fling through, intending to collapse on Ali. Ali yanks his hands up and fire propels from beneath him. The fire prince along with his little hurricane go straight up, literally jumping from the tentacles, which claps and disintegrates. Still having his ring, Cassim launches fire missiles towards him. Ali moves all the fire around him to his front as a shield. The missiles barricade the shield, proving to be a struggle for Ali.

Elsa takes this advantage and shoots a row of protruding stalagmites at Cassim. Still looking at Ali, he stomps behind him and creates large wedge that stops the icicles on their track. He then tosses behind him a fiery bubble that swirls and spirals before shooting a fast stream of spikes at Elsa. With a small, snowy vortex under her feet, she skates side to side on the ground, dodging the multitude of speeding spikes.

Anna winces while watching this. If Elsa makes even the slightest mistake, it could be fatal. Those spikes are both fast and large, practically creating holes in solid ground as they go. Luckily, Elsa manages to dodge all of them, though she almost tripped on the last one.

Ali jumps down from his firestorm. The hurricane splits in two and arches around the courtyard as two fiery tornadoes. Landing on the ground, Ali claps his hands together, making the tornadoes aim for his father on both his sides.

"What's that going to do?" Cassim spites. He's not even trying to conceal how annoyed he is. Two more long arms stretch from the ring, each holding itself in place like martial artist ready to block a kick. Ali's tornados collide with the arms, screeching as the fire within begins to slow down. Impatient, Cassim makes the arms push the tornados down to the ground, causing winds of fire flying out everywhere. All the guards shield themselves, and all of Elsa's family and friends (and Hans) all run and take cover behind different places. Anna peaks out, worried that her sister got hit.

Elsa had another dome of ice around her to shield the blasts. Ali looks over and a flies around to her. Cassim appears even more agitated at this gesture: Ali is completely ignoring him for her.

"You okay, my love?" Ali says.

"I'm fine. Ali, maybe we should take this outside the palace."

Ali looks over at Anna, Kristoff, and the others. They were all still hiding from the last blast. "I agree. It's too dangerous for everyone." He turns around towards Cassim. "Look father. This is _our_ fight. Why don't we go up to the sky and leave everyone else out of this."

"So be it. Go ahead and fly up you two." Once again, two large pheonix wings sprang out from behind the Sultan. Ali and Elsa up to the sky like two rockets. A larger jet of fire ignites below Cassim, and he flies up to his son and his lover. Unlike those two, who move their arms and legs around to change course, the Sultan is able to stand perfectly still on his propelling disk as his fiery wings do all the flying for him. Ali and Elsa begin to hurl arrays of fire and ice blasts at the majestic demon.

Everyone in the city watches as the three sorcerers quarrel in the heavens. Cassim swifts around the outer city as Elsa and Ali continue to shoot him. Endless rows of fire blasts continue to manifest around Cassim, not only deflecting most of the other two's attacks but also delivering a very hazardous situation. One fire blast lands a hit on Ali's shoulder with a force that spins hims through the air. When he regained his balance, Ali clutches his shoulder, becoming exhausted from the fight.

"Ali. Are you okay, baby?" Elsa grabs him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It just got me off guard. I can still move my arm, so that's a good sign." Elsa helps move Ali around the air, dodging the continuous frenzy of fire balls. "Wow! This is the most I've ever seen of dad fighting."

"Hehe, I bet being grounded isn't the your biggest concern."

Cassim's infuriation is now fully visible. How can these two even think of cracking jokes when they're about to die? Well, it's obvious they're still too naive to even realize what's going on. So be it. If they really don't see the severity of this, then it's time that the greatest sorcerer in all of history puts them into realization of their pathetic lives. Especially that disobeying boy. He'll suffer for his backstabbing choices. Time to end in Jahannum.

With his hand straight, Cassim chops the air in front of him down. A giant wall of fire spread forth from the chop, extending forward and widening up and down. The wall appears so fast and goes right between Elsa and Ali. Now 300 feet across and 100 feet long, the two lovers have been separated from each other.

"Ali! Where are you?"

"Elas! Elsa! Elsa can you hear me?" The roar of hell's wall surpasses both voices. The phoenix wings on Cassim's back start to stretch. The tips split out into fingers, forming two giant hands. The heatless, flaming hands reach forth while our couple tries to call out for each other.

"AAAAH" Elsa shrieks as this giant's hand grabs her whole body.

"NOOOO" Ali screams as he too was snatched.

The wall disappears, and both sorcerers were trapped in the clutches of the King. He descends down to the ground, while they try to break free. An ice vortex and a fire vortex spin around the giant, fire hands, but the hands prove resilient to the their greatest efforts. Back on the courtyard, Ali and Elsa begin to give up as Cassim's grip seems unbreakable.

"Argh, what do we do?" Elsa says.

"I don't think we _can_ do anything." Ali says.

"Indeed," Cassim speaks. "You two are finished."

The hands pull up. They bring themselves down fast to the ground. Strong winds rush past Elsa and Ali as their bodies are moved with exhilarating speeds. The fingers of the fiery hands disappear just before Elsa's and Ali's backs are slammed onto the ground. The force cracks the ground under them.

Anna and Kristoff and Hans and Harold and Alice and Kai and Gerda and Quick-Shot and Sabah and Olaf and all the guards stare. The two lay flat on the ground, still. Three seconds went by. Nothing. The King begins to tread across the battle ground.

Ali opens his eyes, barely. "Arrgh." He tries to get up, but fails. "Elsa?" He looks over at her. She's completely still. "Elsa?" She doesn't respond to him. "ELSA!" A surge of energy rushes through his body as he finds the strength to push himself off the ground on all fours. Crawling through the pain, he keeps his eyes on her. She's not moving a muscle. He collapses onto her bosom, hearing her faint heart beating. "Oh thank god," he gasps. Her lips were barely open, breathing tiny breaths of air. "Oh Elsa.." He couldn't finish his words through his fatigue.

Heavy footsteps rumble in Ali's ears. His eyes left the unconscious Elsa and slowly turn around. A large shadow blocks the sun. Ali's face turns white again. His father scowls into his face. The most expressive part of Cassim's face is his nostrils, which were flaring menacingly. His large hands tense to claws as he raises them. Ali's heart starts beating faster as Elsa's remains steady.

Cassim's real hands strike down. One slamming on Ali's chest, the other on his arm. Cassim's hand tightens painfully on Ali's arm, and his other hand drags across his chest and grabs a large chunk of his shirt. Ali grunts at the tight grip on his arm and winces as his father yanks him off the ground. He tries to stand on his feet but both his fatigue and the way his father grips him doesn't make that possible.

His eyes and face shut, Ali turns his head to the side, not wanting to look at his father at all. He continues to grunt and even whimper. His father just keeps staring at him with snarling nostrils.

His voice filled to the brim with such toxic venom, "_Why. Did. You. Stay_."

Ali breaths faster but keeps his face turned away from this monster.

"_Why did you choose her over me?_"

"Please father. Please."

"_I gave you EVERYTHING!_"

"I'm sorry."

"_I brought you into this world. I fed you. Raised you. Taught you everything you know. Took care of you. And THIS is how you repay me?_"

Ali whimpers still.

Cassim's voice goes from toxic to disappointed. "You were my pride. My heir. My legacy! You were suppose to carry on when I die. I made this empire and wanted it become _yours_ to rule. You were my son. _Or have you forgotten!_"

"No! I haven't! I just wanted-"

"What could you possibly want? Haven't I've not given you the world? Why don't you understand!" A blaze of fire surrounds them. It's heat scorching. From his fingers, Ali stretches out little fire tentacles and pulls Elsa away from the flames. "WHAT!"

The flames suddenly vanish.

Ali looks for the first time at his father's face, whose eyes were wider than ever. He looks completely bewildered. "You're still thinking about _her_? After everything? Why? What do you love about this- this- _infidel_?"

"So much." Ali says, shaking. "So much, father. She makes me happy just being near her. She's my life now."

Cassim's face returns back to its composed state, leaving no signs of his shock minutes ago. "I see. You really love her. Just like how I loved your mother."

"Y- Yes. I do!"

"Very well." He smiles at his son. "Then you're just going to have to live through the same mistake I made. Love is nothing, Ali. Nothing but misery. You want to pour your whole heart out to her. But you'll regret it. It's not going to save her at all. And even more. Women are fickle creatures. You think she'll never stop loving you, but she will. If given the proper incentive. A woman's love is never.. _ever_… an unbreakable vow. You'll see." He throws Ali of to the side.

"URRGH!" Ali lands hard on his tailbone.

Cassim narrows his eyes very thin at Elsa. Such hatred in his eyes right now. It's the epitome of the desire to kill. "_You_." Another blaze of fire spins around, surrounding both him and Elsa. The vortex cover the two from everyone's vision. Ali fears the coming worse.

"NOOOO!" he screams.

"ELSA!" Anna and Kristoff both run towards the vortex and stop midway, completely unable to do anything.

Inside the vortex, Cassim looks down at the unconscious beauty. "It's amazing how much a person can change. My son. My own son. Left me for you. Sharma loved him more than me! And he loves you more than her. What a shame." He kneels down, lowering his face next to hers. His lips very close to her ears. "_May you suffer, Elsa. I wish for nothing but despair for you. You love Ali so much. But you're going to wish he never existed. He brings nothing but pain to you._" He stands up. He reaches into his pocket for a small, solid, and fiery device. It was rectangular, with a small little rod coming out from the front, with a tiny ball at its tip. Pushing a button, he speaks into this bizarre device.

"Rais. Are you and others near us?"

A voice comes out of the device. It is accompanied by static buzzes. "Yes, my king. We are stationed near the castle walls."

"Good, then on my signal, I want you to-"

The vortex subsides, revealing both Cassim and Elsa just as they were before.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to kill her. Not so. She can live on with this futile life. So can you, Ali."  
Ali stares. Dumbfounded. "Re- Really father?"

"Yes. But don't ever call me that again. You are no longer my son. You are hereby exiled from Arabia. You are Arabian no more."

"W- What."

"You heard me. You and this girl can be together." A very dry smile come on Cassim's lips. "You can marry her. I'll let that."

"Oh fa- your majesty. Thank you." Ali gasps with relief.

"But."

Everyone was silent.

"I will not leave empty handed. As punishment for ruining the future of my empire and the future of this whole world, Queen Elsa will lose what's most important to her. Her sister."

"AAAH" Anna shrieks as two men dressed in all black with their faces covered snatch her arms.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kristoff roars and charges at them. Three more men of similar uniform appear and cut him off. Kristoff throws his large fists at one, but he ducks before contact. The other two both jab Kristoff at his sides, bringing him down. The one that duck before throws a quick strike to his neck, causing him to freeze. Eyes wide open as Anna stares into them. Then he collapses.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna screams. "What have you done to him?"

"Relax, he's just knocked out." One of the men said. Something sounds familiar about his voice.

Ali stares at this, completely paralyzed. These are the Black Claws. Father's personal group of highly trained warriors. Just like him and Abdullah, they were trained in the art of stealth and ninjutsu. But unlike the princes whom the Japanese master only trained for five years, these men have spent their whole lives mastering the ways of ninjas with him. Furthermore their so secretive and secluded, Ali has never even seen them in the flesh before.

But that one that just spoke. He sounded familiar. Who on Earth is he?

The Black Claws all look at their master. "Your majesty. What shall we do with this grunt?"

"Take him too." He smirks, "Kristoff, future prince of Arendelle. You are now my prisoner. Along with your fiance."

"Prisoner!" Ali exclaims. Anna looks at the Sultan, agape.

"N- N- NO! Y- You can't do that!" she panics.

"Yes I can. I am the king. _Your_ king now, child. Your big sister is no longer your queen."

One of the soldiers grabbing Anna takes both her arms, while the other goes down and snatches her ankles, taking her off the ground. Anna squirms and squirms but she can't break free of their grip. Harold, Hans, and the others would've done something. But Ali sees that Jafar has them all cornered, his trident pointing right at Harold's large stomach.

"Now no funny business. Or chubby tubby hairy gets it," he snickers.

"Do not harm him," Quick-Shot hisses. "And you all let the princess go!" He puffs in lots of air, expanding his belly. He's about to attack the Arabian ninjas.

"Hey hey hey! I'll poke holes in this guy if you shoot, Quicky!" Jafar says.

"And I will decimate all of you if you fire even a single shot, snake." The Sultan speaks.

Quick-Shot's belly deflates.

The other soldiers pick up the knocked out Kristoff. "Large one," the same soldier who spoke before speaks again. His voice seems really familiar. Ali can't help but ponder. But! Somethings happening. Father's taking Anna and Kristoff!

"Father please! Don't do this!"

"I am not your father. Remember."

"F- P- Please. Your majesty! I beg you. There's gotta be another way."

"Either I take them alive, or Elsa dies right now. These are your only options."

"Please! Your majesty! They're my friends!"

"So what. They're also Elsa's family. She'll grieve for them. Especially her sister. And you'll see that she will no longer 'love' you." Another heartless smile appears on his face. "Congratulations Ali. You've finally get to be with your true love. And even better, I've done exactly as you said. 'No one's killing anyone today'."

The Sultan turns around. Half of Arendelle's guards face him, while the other half are engaged in combat with the Arabian troops. "You cannot take the princess," one of the guards shouts.

"Perhaps I've spoke too soon." Cassim puts his palms out in front of him. Two vast streams of fire roar out of his hands and burn across the courtyard. The growing bonfire comes like a tidal wave at the guards. Howls of terror can be heard in the whole city as the inferno engulfs half of the courtyard. All watch in horror as the last shrieks fade into the hissing flames.

Bringing his arms down, the wild flames douse themselves down. Leaving behind. Nothing but ashes.

Anna was the first to break the silence. "THEY'RE ALL DEAD! You killed them all! How could yoooou," her last comes out as a wail. Tears spill from her eyes. This man had just killed not only the guards but also his own men. Those troops were all on his side! This is just horrible! This is not a bully. He's not a demon either. No. He's a monster. A savage, brutal, vicious monster. And now, she and Kristoff are going to be his captives!

"Ali!" she cries. "Please. Oh please oh pleheheas. Help us!"

He doesn't say anything. He just looks at her, no hope left. Cassim's last action had him defeated. His head shakes as tears flow in his eyes too.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," he whispers.

She looks at him. Eyes flooding out tears. Shear terror is written on her face. As Cassim begins to walk across the black courtyard, the soldiers carry off the terrified Anna and wakeless Kristoff away. Jafar follows behind.

"Wow," the member of the Black Claws whispers. "His majesty has to be very angry to kill his own men like that. Ali must have really upset him somehow." Ali looks at this soldier. His mouth covering has fallen below his chin, revealing his face.

What the-

He knows who that is! That's one of his old crew mates. The ones that Abu worked with. THEY are the Black Claws! Then maybe Abu was also part of the Black Claws. Maybe even the leader!

Anna keeps turning her head around behind her.

"Elsa!" she cries desperately. "Elsa wake up! Elsa please! Elsaaa! I need you! Elsa! Pleeeeease! _ELSAAA!_"

The Queen cannot hear her sister screaming out for her. Ali runs to Elsa, holding her close, astounded at what he's done. He's letting Cassim take them away!

As the ship leaves the bay, the fire douses behind it. Leaving Arendelle faint from the Sultan's visit.

* * *

My back is throbbing. What on Earth happened? Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was Ali. He's holding me close in his arms, but they're trembling. He looks really worried. What's going on?

We were both on my bed, but I noticed something out the window. The sky is dimmer now. Is is evening? I must have been out for hours! Everyone from the palace is around me. Harold is also looking at me as if I'm injured (am I?), Hans is looking out the window with his hand covering his mouth, Alice is sitting at the corner looking at the ceiling with a dark face, Kai and Gerda were both consoling each other as if someone died. Wait! Did someone died… Oh dear lord. Where on all of Earth is my sister! And what about Kristoff!

"What's going on? Is Cassim still here?"

"No," Ali says. His voice was so raspy. "He left Arendelle."

"Well that's… oddly good. Did you beat him, Ali?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"H- He…" Ali looks away as if something terrible happened. My breath quickens.

"Ali. Where. Is. Anna and Kristoff?"

"T- T-... Taken."

My heart stops.

"_What_"

"Taken… Captured. Cassim took them as his prisoners."

Oh no. Oh no no no no.

My throat had lost all moisture. I'm not sure what's going on anymore. It feels like everything just became foggy. Kai and Gerda both are saying something to me, but I can't hear them. All I hear is Anna. She's screaming at me. "ELSAAA. I need you." I gasp as my face is getting covered with tears.

I'm losing it.

I push Ali off of me and run straight to the window. I push Hans off to the side and climb out. I jump but hit my knee at the side of the window, tumbling down. Blasts of ice come from all my limbs as I shot away from the ground and throw myself all around the sky.

"ELSAAA!" I hear Anna screaming again.

"ANNAAAAAA!" I fly high up, looking across the weakened bay. No ship anywhere. Not a single sign as to where they are.

"ELSAAA!" I hear her screaming behind me. Is that her!

I turn around to see Ali, screaming my name.

"Elsa, they're not here. They're already on their way to Agrabah…" He grabs my shoulders. "They're gone."

"No." My voice was so dry but my eyes were so wet. "No no no no. They're not. I just got to look higher." I throw his hands off my shoulders. The jets of ice under me howl as I skyrocket up to the stars. My eyes were fixed at the bay and all the water around it. There has to be the ship somewhere. Anywhere!

"ELSA COME BACK!" Ali shouts below me.

I'm not giving up. I keep going higher and higher. They just got to be somewhere.

My vision starts to fade. My lungs are burning. What's happening? I can't breath! I'm so high right now. I can see so much land and water. But no ship! I can't see any ship! But I can see the ice below me growing smaller and smaller.

I'm choking now! I'm choking on the air. It's suffocating me.

My body loosens beyond my senses as the ice is now gone. I slowly fall down from the heavens, feeling my lungs about to imploded. All I can feel now is some warmth around me, taking me back down.

Ali carries me back to the city, as I start to feel the air reaching back in my lungs. We land back in the courtyard, which was half burnt. He kneels down, resting me on his arms and leg. My body is regaining its strength.

But my heart isn't. It's dying.

Because I lost her again.

I lost Anna.

I promised her that I'll be there for her.

She needed me.

I failed her.

I choke again. My sobs are clogging my throat.

"A- A- A- Anna."

Ali squeezes me numb. "I'm so sorry Elsa."

* * *

**As always, thank you all for reading what I have to write. When I first started this story, I never thought it was going to be this big and popular. I barely expected more than 10 followers, so 36 is just crazy! Especially since I'm just an amateur writer. Actually not even! I'm just a guy with an overactive imagination.**

**I really want to know what you all think about Cassim. Next to Ali, I've spent most of my thoughts on his character. I hope that all the hype and suspense I made for him payed off! You guys are going to see him a lot now, so I hope you guys like that.**

**Oh and as for the other new character. What you guys think of Jafar? Let me guess: crazy, nuts, psycho, out-of-his-head? The reason I made him is because of something I noticed in most Disney films. So many Disney movies have both a serious villain and a silly villain. In Frozen, Hans was taken seriously while Weasolton was more of a comic relief baddie. In Lion King, Scar was the scary guy while the Hyenas were hilarious. In Aladdin, Jafar is the serious one while his parrot, Iago, is the silly one. And the list goes on:**

**• Hercules: Hades - Serious; Pain and Panic - Silly**

**• Toy Story 2: Stinky Pete - Serious; Al from Al's Toy barn - Silly**

**• Cinderella: Step mother - Serious; Step sisters - Silly**

**• Pocahontas: Ratcliffe - Serious; Percy (the dog) - Silly**

**And so on. So I thought that Cassim needed his own silly little sidekick. BUT! Don't underestimate him. Jafar may be here for laughs, but he can also be very deadly. Just stay away from his trident, and you'll be safe ;)**

**Anyways, I'm so grateful for all of you reading this story. I can't saturate my thanks to you all. Hope you all like the direction of this story. Once again, this part is a lot more of the adventure/action side rather than the romance/drama that part 1 was shaped on. It's going to be intense!**

**Till Then:**

**Дараа уулзая (Daraa uulzii!)**


	29. Hell's Champion, The Left Hand

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with college work. **

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Hell's Champion; The Left Hand**

Everyone in the palace gathers around as the Queen continues to sob furiously on Ali's chest. The prince feels helpless as his lover laments over the absence of her beloved sister. Kai and Gerda come forth and try to comfort their heartbroken mistress.

"My lady, please. Don't cry. We're going to do whatever we can for the return of Anna and Kristoff."

"It's impossible," Elsa muffles in Ali's chest. "It'll never happen." She cries some more. "As long as that _monster_ has them."

"Elsa," Ali finally speaks. His whole being is pained with the sound of Elsa's crying voice.

But Elsa stops crying. Her body stiffens, making Ali look harder at her. Her face pulls up from his warm chest, and blank blue eyes stare at him. "Why didn't you stop him?" she asks with a shocked tone.

"W- What?"

"Why. Didn't. You. Stop him?" Elsa breathes heavier with emotions.

"I- I couldn't. He was going to kill you. This was the only thing I could do."

Elsa's eyes widen and her jaws were slacked open. She gets off of Ali and stands up; Ali does the same. "So you chose me over Anna! You _sacrificed _my sister and her fiance!"

"What! No! That's not what I was trying to do."

"But you did. You traded Anna and Kristoff away just to get that monster to leave. I… I can't believe this! You know how much Anna means to me."

"But Elsa. I couldn't let you die."

"I _promised _Anna that nothing will happen to her. I wanted to protect her! At all costs!"

"Elsa-"

"No! You you you," her redden eyes begin to spill tears yet again. "I trusted you!"

Ali is speechless. Completely perplexed.

"I just wanted you to be safe, Elsa."  
"But what about ANNA!" She yells her name. The snow queen's blood boils hot. "It should've been me. Not her!"

"Elsa please. Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

"You clearly don't know how much Anna means to me." She cries again, collapsing onto her knees, covering her eyes as if her tears would flow out like open faucets if she didn't. Ali tries to hold her, but she pulls her shoulders away from his gentle hands. Everyone in the courtyard can only stay silent, unsure how to console the separated sister. "What's going to happen to them?"

Everyone turns to Ali, wanting to know the answer.

"Um… I'm not sure. They can't be dead; that's for sure. If father wanted them dead, he would've killed them at the spot. That's how cruel I see him now."

Hans walks up to them. "Ali, you said it yourself that your father resorts to three options of torment. Execution, imprisonment, and slavery. If it's not death, than it has to be one of the other two."

"Well yeah. He would either throw them into the dungeon, where they'll only be fed once a day; or…"

"Or what?" Elsa uncovers her eyes.

"Uhh."

"Tell me!" She grabs Ali's shoulders and shakes him anxiously. "What else could happen?"

"They could be sold as slaves. There's one particular slave master that father usually sells his captured enemies to. His name is Baqir, but he's more commonly known as the _Shirriir_, meaning the "Wicked" one."

"The- the wicked one."

Ali nods slowly. "He's very cruel and is known to brutalize his slaves. I- If Anna and Kristoff are sold to him…" Ali's words trail off.

"Then what! What's going to happen to them," Elsa wails.

Ali shakes his head. "I don't know. I never seen what happens to his slaves. Only once did I get to see what happens to those who are forced to serve him. The soldiers that attacked me years ago, you know, the Ottoman ones who came; and that's when Quick-Shot was born. Only one of them survived, and father had him sold off to Baqir. I remember how he was like before, and- and when I saw him again- It was when Baqir came to the palace about a year after to get his hands on yet another slave, I saw the soldier with him… _He was dead on the inside_." Ali whispers the last sentence. "He- He was completely broken. It looked like he lost all hope."

His words grieve the Queen even more. She can feel her chest tightening, dreading the possible torture her sister and her soon-to-be brother-in-law will face. "We have to do something. We have to get them back."

"We can't," Ali holds her shoulders. "It's too dangerous. He'll hunt us down if we try to go to Agrabah."

"How could you be so selfish. What about Anna and Kristoff?"

"What about you! I love you Elsa, and I'm not letting you go kill yourself. You're staying here in Arendelle, and that's final!"

_Silence_

The air is thick between these two. Elsa huffs out her frustration and stands up. She turns around and walks back into the palace, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Awwgh" Kristoff moans while opening his eyes. The swaying and rocking motion on the ground blurs his vision initially. When his sight clears, he sees the main deck of what he assumes to be a large ship. The men who grabbed Anna were also seen on different parts of the ship. Wait a minute. Where is Anna?

"Krissy!" her voice whispers to this right. "Thank god you're okay."

Kristoff looks over to see his fiance tied up on one of the large poles that makes the base of the main sail. By instinct, the shocked lover attempts to run over to his beloved woman. However, it seems that he too is tied up to another pole, and his ropes appear thicker than Anna's.

"What's going on, Anna?"

"We're prisoners! Cassim is going to take us to Arabia."

_What! How did this happen? Arabia! I've never even been anywhere south of the North Sea, and now Anna and I are being taken to another continent? How are we going to get out of this mess?_

"Kristoff. I'm so scared. This guy's a monster."

"I know. But everything is going to be okay, alright. I'm going to be with you Anna. Don't worry."

"You don't get it, Kristoff. When you were out, he killed so many people."

"What! Who? Don't tell me Elsa and Ali are dead."

"No. He spared them for us. I don't know why he wants us. But Kristoff listen. Remember all those guards and also his own soldiers. Not these ninjas, but the ones that were actual soldiers. He killed them all! It was so horrible. He just… burned them alive."

Anna shuts her eyes. The horrific images are pressing into her thoughts. Kristoff has never seen her so disturbed before. He can't stand it. "Anna, look at me."

She shakes her head.

"Anna please. Look at me."

"Noohoho," she starts to cry.

"Sweetheart. I love you. But I can't help if you don't look at me."

After some whimpers, she slowly musters up the courage to open her eyes, trembling as her watery pupils latch onto her fiance's. Kristoff's eyes warm strongly, trying to comfort hers from this frustrating distance between their ropes.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'll protect you."

"Can you now?" says a voice from above. Jafar swoops down from the higher deck of the ship. "Hope you don't mind. I was listening in on this little convo you two lovebirds were having."

"Keep away from us, freak."

"Hey, just because I have wings doesn't make me a freak. Oh, and by the way. You should probably keep it down. The Sultan's a little grumpy right now. Ali's betrayal is still hot in his head."

"I don't give a damn about that man." Kristoff raises his voice. "You can tell him to-"

"Woah woah woah," Jafar covers Kristoff's mouth. "Don't be stupid. You want to die?" He lets go of his mouth, hovering towards a few crates. "While you guys were all watching that battle, I've manage to get some goodies at that harbor. Lets see what's in this box."

"You stole from my city," Anna snaps. "What's wrong with you people. Haven't you've done enough to Arendelle?"

"Relax, babe. It's only a few boxes. It's not like I stole anything valuable. Well, except for this shiny little thing." He shows his ring finger at the two, on it was Anna's engagement ring.

"*Gasp* How did you get that?"

"On your finger?"

"No, but I didn't see you take it."

"You were too busy kicking and screaming, lady."

"Kicking and screaming?!" Kristoff exclaims.

"Yeah, apparently your girlfriend doesn't like being tied up. Bummer for you, really."

"Okay, you guys are really going too far. Give Anna back her ring and untie us."

"I don't think you understand, Krissy. You-"

"Hey! Only I can call him that."

"Fine… I don't think you understand, Prissy. You guys are under the Sultan's custody. So that means I ain't untying you two until we reach home. As for you, girly. This ring isn't really suitable for where you're going. So I'll keep it. Maybe I can sell it to one of the noble women in Agrabagh. After all, a ring this too valuable for use-to-be princess."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you ain't one anymore. You are now a prisoner! Or slave. Which ever the two Cassim picks."

"S- Slave? No, we can't" Anna looks at Kristoff. "I've never done hard labor before, Kristoff. What if they make us work for four hours straight?"

A cold laugh escape Jafars belly. "Ahahahaha. That's a good one. Four hours. Just FOUR hours! Lady, you're going to be working the whole day if you become a slave. The day I see Baqir make his slaves work only four hours is the day Cassim falls in love. Hehehe… Uh oh." He quickly ducks as if he's expecting a slap or maybe even a fireball to hit him. But nothing happens, as he looks up at the upper deck to the king still standing at the front of the ship, facing the open sea with his arms crossed. "Phew, that was close. Now then. Lets see what's in these boxes."

Jafar tears open one of the crates with his trident and practically dives in all the ways. The box appears to dance around as the crazed demon rummages through its insides. "Woooh, what's this?" He pops up with a glass bottle. "Scotch from 1800. What's scotch suppose to be."

"Alcohol," one of the black-clothed men appears. His face fully revealed, Kristoff and Anna double take as they recognize him as one of Abu's crewmates.

"Uh oh, that's bad." Jafar taunts the bottle. "This is forbidden in our country." He throws the bottle at the wall between Anna and Kristoff. Both yelp and turn their heads away as the bottle flies to the wall, bursting into shards of glass.

"Ah!" Kristoff grunts as one shard scraps his cheek.

"Krissy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a prick." A thin, red line appears on his cheek. "I hope this isn't permanent."

"Too early to worry about that," the ninja walks towards them. "If you guys get sold to the Shirriir, you'll be getting much worse than that."

"What's a sher?"

"Shirriir, you buffoon. Baqir is the slave master who lives in the city. If you guys become slaves, then he's your owner." The ninja now trails off to Anna. "Although." His voice softens. "You're too soft for such a rough life. No, you're too delicate of a flower." He strokes Anna's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Now you listen here, bud!" Kristoff pulls hard from his ropes. "You get your filthy hands off her. NOW!"

He ignores him. "Such beautiful girl. You shouldn't be treated this harsh. You need better care than this."

"Back off, you animal." Anna tries to bite his fingers, but he snatches them away with a speed that could catch a cat off guard.

"Don't be so feisty, Princess." He trails his hand down her shoulder, Anna looks away with disgust. "Your skin is so smooth and soft. Very very pleasing."

"Hamza!" A voice growls behind Jafar. Another Black Claws member marches towards the ninja. "Do not mess with the her. She's an infidel, remember?"

Hamza quickly steps away from Anna, turning to his leader and bowing his head. "I forgot about that, master. I'm sorry."

Anna looks at Kristoff, perplexed. What does her being an 'infidel' have to do with anything?

The master glares at him and then at Anna. His appearance differs from the rest of the Black Claws. Whereas all the ninjas seem to be at their late teens and early twenties, this one looks to be at his late thirties. The second oldest on the ship, Cassim being the first. Also, whereas most of these black-clothed warriors keep their faces either clean shaven or with a beard nowhere bigger than the Sultan's, his beard is as long as his fists, also fuzzy long on the sides. He is also of a bulky stature, though not as large as Kristoff. However, the most contrast the master has to his pupils was his eyes. Their color is more of a hazel tone, unlike the usual dark browns that the other Arabs on this ship have. There is also a feel of a hawk or a falcon when looking into his eyes. Anna stiffens as he stares blinkless at her.

"From now on. No one except for the king is allowed near these two until end of this voyage."

"Yes, Master Rais."

"Hey hey hey," Jafar floats in front of his face. "I take offense to that. You should've said the King and Jafar."

"Quiet Jafar."

Jafar gasps very loudly and prolonged. "How dare you! I'm the King's right hand. You can't say that to me… I- I'm telling on you." He flies off to the upper deck.

Slowly landing right behind his creator, he bows down. "Your majesty! Rais told me to shut up!"

"Then shut up."

"Bu- But- He didn't put whip cream or a cherry on top."

"Shut up Jafar," Cassim speaks harshly.

Jafar ducks again, but then flies back to the lower deck. "Umm. Yeah. He said don't ever say that again, Rais."

Rais ignores him and walks away.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm still his right hand! You can be his left hand."

-:-

The sun glows red now. The ship continues to speed through the waters with three large jets propelling them. Still on European waters, Cassim watches the lands nearby on the same spot he's been standing on for the last several hours. His face bears great ponder and frustration.

Rais carefully walks up to the King. "Forgive me for intruding, sire. But it disturbs me to see you like this."

"I've lost my own son, Rais. He left me for that wretched girl. What do you expect me to be like?"

"You still have Prince Abdullah, my king. I'm sure he'll be able to maintain your empire."

"We'll see."

"What are you going to do with Ali, though? I have a hunch he might come to 'rescue' the Princess and her man."

Cassim snarls. A snarl that sounds like it came more from canine then a human. "If he or that ice brat dare try to come..." His rage singes inside his heart. The lust to kill bleeds through his teeth, as he can feel himself slipping into insanity. Insanity made out of pure anger. "ERRR"

The jets behind the ship disappears.

"Your majesty?"

"Stay here," the King growls. Fiery phoenix wings appear from his back as he ascends above the floor. With a large disk below him, it launches jets out and propels Cassim away from the ship towards the uninhabited land.

Reaching the land which holds a large forest, Cassim stares hard at the horizon. Anger. Hatred. Malignity. It all circulates through his veins. His hands glow with vibrant colors of red, yellow, and orange. Spinning typhoons of fire form onto his hands. His teeth grit with overbearing rage. Though the forest cannot see this raging devil staring it down, it can probably feel its impending doom closing in.

"AAARH"

Throwing his hands out, the flaming typhoons launch out two raging streams of an inferno lashing out at the land. Walls of fire spread throughout the coastline and into the dense woodland. Giant flocks of birds flee from the entire land, as the fire continues its rampage. Hundreds of kilometers have gone by, yet the fire refuses to slow down. Before long, the whole forest is engulfed by the flames, burning down to its untimely death.

"Oh my god, Kristoff. LOOK!" Anna and Kristoff both stare from far at sea, seeing the once green, luscious land now orange with searing flames. Rais and the other ninjas also stare ominously at the supernatural destruction.

"Wallahi. I've never in all my life have seen such destruction by one man."

Still injecting more fire into his inferno, Cassim bellows another roar at his raging flames. The enormous fire begins to spin around in a large, low, and leveled hurricane. The speed picks up as the cyclone condense smaller in radius, now taking up only half the area.

Still screaming, something unusual happens to the King. No living being is close enough to see it (at least no being that hasn't been burnt to ashes at this point: the forest animals that is). From his body, a ghostly image of himself appears to manifest out of him. Raising above the real Cassim, this image continues to scream as his eyes blur into white blanks. The image is then suddenly sucked into the fiery tornado. You might think that's the last you've seen of it, but look again. Now Cassim's face appears at the side of the tornado, probably hundreds of meters large. The face begins to deform and mutilate. The nose flattens down, the forehead enlarges, the chin widens, and eventually the face bears no resemblance at all to Cassim's. Instead, it appears one that is uglier, more grotesque, and unnaturally angered.

The face fades into the flames. The vortex condenses even smaller. Much smaller. Cassim attempts to fly in and follow the shrinking flames, curious to see what he made. The vortex begins to morph into a completely different shape. One with a head and limbs. A creature. A creature created from the blazes of Cassim's wrath.

From head to the ground, he stands eight feet tall, a body that seems to be nothing but raw muscle under that thick, seemingly impenetrable skin. His face, now more solid than it was on the tornado, is mostly humanoid, except for the nose which seems to resemble more of a bull's snout. His body is also mostly like a man's… from the waist up. Below that, it's more like an ox, but more erect and knees at the front like humans. His feet also are half oxen and half human; having two large toes but also a heel. Also, on his temples, two long bull-like horns protrude out an additional foot above his head. Making him actually nine feet tall. Standing in front of him, Cassim actually feels short for once, though that doesn't seem to bother him. The King looks very intrigued by his new creation.

The beast snarls a sound that even a lions roar can't beat, white hot steam escaping his nostrils. His enraged face cringes as he searches down for his new voice. Extending his colossal arms out to his sides, clenching hands to two fist. His body tenses with rages. Every muscle in his body ripples with strength that can throw a large boulder 100 yards away.

His right fist pounds his right chest, creating a loud boom of sound amongst the burnt land.

"GLORY TO THE SULTAN!"

He pounds his left hand to his left pectoral, generating another shockwave.

"GLORY TO THE JAHANNUM!"

Rewinding his fists back apart. He pounds his chest with both hands at once.

"GLORY TO CASSIM!"

Staring down at his creator with heaving breaths, the beast closes his eyes and kneels on one knee.

King Cassim appears to be smiling!

"Malek. That shall be your name."

"I am honored," the beast's says nowhere even close as loud as his last words were. Malek's voice doesn't seem to sound like a human's (the way Olaf, Marshmallow, Quick-Shot, Sabah, or even Jafer sounds). He sounds more like a bull if it can speak words.

"Wooooah," Jafar gawks as he reaches the two. "You are huge!"

"Jafar, meet your new brother. Malek."

"Umm. Technically, he's my _little_ brother. Right?"

"Humph," Malek snorts. "You are the little one."

"Now you see here, tough guy. I can slice you into a million pieces if I wanted to." Jafar points his trident at him. Malek growls a deep low grunt that vibrates the Jafar's insides. "Hey hey hey. Let's not be like that, buddy. Come on. We're bros." Jafar quickly puts the trident behind his back, smiling weakly.

"Jafar, Malek is not like you. He's far more superior than any creation of the elements you've ever seen."

"Ach. That hurts, Cassim! I'm suppose to be your right hand, remember? What does this guy have that I don't… Besides having mountains for biceps."

"Malek. Demonstrate."

The beast looks around at the charred land. He notices a large hill over to the side. Place his palm toward the hill, small embers form in front of his hand. They grow into large fireball that launches out towards the hill. The collision is followed by a thunderous explosion.

"You can shoot fireballs with just your hands!" Jafar slaps his forehead with disbelief. "I have to use this pitchfork for that."

"Jafar, you idiot. Malek can do a lot more than that. He's a full fledge sorcerer. Like me."

"Wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- What! How? He can't have his _own_ magic. You said that impossible… Unless… *GASP* You didn't!... Did you?"

"Indeed. I've bestowed my own power into him."

"All of it?"

"Jafar, do you take me as a fool?"

"Then how much?"

"Enough to take down Ali and Elsa."

"But that's like half your power!"

"Not quite. I still have the majority of my magic still with me."

"I know you probably have a good point for doing this, sire. But… WHAT IS IT! Why would you cut up your own powers like that? You do realize that you're weaker now."

"Yes, I do realize all that. Thank you very much, Jafar." A hint of annoyance can be tasted in his words. "Haven't you've heard of the tactic of splitting up your troops when your have more than one target. That's exactly my plan. We will return home to Agrabagh, and Malek will travel to Arendelle. If Ali and Elsa are not there, then Malek!"

Malek snarls in response.

"I want you to take over the city. Make everyone there recognize their new ruler."

"Grrrr. I will make them all tremble before your glorious name."

"Indeed. Bring in an army with you."

With one arm raised, Malek unleashes a row of fire onto the ground. The fire groups up into clumps that forms into creatures that look similar to Malek, though only six feet tall and faces composed of nothing but a blank pair of white eyes.

"What the-" Jafar looks at the dozens of newly formed soldiers that Malek has created. "He can create his own creatures?"

"Indeed." Cassim smiles. "I can see that you're good to go, Malek. I and Jafar will leave now. But I will stay in touch with you."

Malek nods.

"Stay in touch?" Jafar glances at Cassims pockets. "You're going to give him one of your walkie-talkies?"

"My what?"

"Walkie-talkie. You know the thing you used to talk to Rais when he's not around."

"You mean the transceiver?"

"Yeah, that thing. A walkie-talkie."

"Why do you call it that?"

"Because, you know. You walk and you talk on it."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. No one but you will ever use that word. Anyway, I don't need to give Malek a transceiver. I can communicate him through our minds."

"Umm. Since when were you psychic?"

"Jafar, Malek inherited my powers through my soul. Part of my soul is in him. That's the miracle that has happened today."

Jafar looks at Malek, astounded. He flies close to Malek's face and looks hard into his eyes. "So you're here.. and in there?"

"Yes Jafar," Malek replies this time. "Now quit acting stupid. It's time to go."

Cassim manifests his phoenix wings again and rises; Jafar follows. "Oh and Malek. If Ali and Elsa are still in Arendelle when you arrive.. Kill them." With that they leave and head back to the ship.

Rais and the other ninjas are at the upper deck when their king returns. "Sire, that was quite a scene we've saw. The land is completely desolated."

"You monster!" Anna yells from her tied-up position.

"Can't you just stop killing innocent lives?" Kristoff adds.

"Innocent is a very ambiguous term," Cassim replies.

"And if you still think this guy's a monster," Jafar points at Cassim, "then you should check out who's over there."

"Huh?" Rais looks over at the land. With sun getting ready to set, he could barely make out a small cluster of reddish dots. One particular dot seems bigger than the rest.

"Oh and by the way, Rais." Jafar floats in front of his face with a sneer. "You're not the Sultan's left hand anymore. He's got a new champion now."

* * *

**Looks like things are heating up (literally) now that the vicious Malek is born! He screams and roars as terrible as he scorches the land and anything in it. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. I'll be done with finals by the 16th, so hang in there fellas. **

**Till Then:**

**Magandang gabi**

**Oh and to someone named snowyowl48, I get all these goodbyes from omniglot (dot com) I don't actually know them myself. I'm not very fluent with any language other than English, hehe... I'll be taking my cyber cookie now.**


	30. Choices

********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.********

* * *

**Choices**

I lay face down on my bed. My pillow has a dark spot where all my tears fell. I feel so lost without her. For so many years, she was safe in our home. So many years, I knew she was protected by mom, dad, Kai, Gerda, and everyone else. Oh Anna. How did it come to this? What is that monster going to do with you?

Ali's convinced that they'll be thrown into slavery, but what he told me was so too horrible to take in.. How could he do this? Anna needed him. If I, Kristoff, Kai, and Gerda had all been killed; I would've trusted him to take care of Anna. He even said that he would never go against Anna.

He did it for me. As much as I hate it, he did it to protect me. But that doesn't mean I can just forgive him.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Elsa. Please let me in." says the one man I don't want to talk to right now.

"Go away, Ali." I tried to say clearly, but my voice still seems to be hoarse from all my crying.

"Just let me in. Please, Elsa. I just want to help you."

"You can't." Not anymore. After what happened, I can't trust him to do the right thing anymore. He made the wrong choice, and now the one person whose friendship I've longed for for so many years and loved with all my heart behind my closed door is gone from my life. Never to return to my arms. I miss her so much already. Her sweet sweet big smile, her warm and comforting blue eyes, and that wonderful spirit in her. All my life, I've watched her grow from that tiny little baby to this beautiful woman. Oh so many memories, so many thoughts, for this one girl. And now I'll never see her again.

"Elsa come on. Open the door. I can't stand to see you like this. Just let me talk to you."

"Go AWAY Ali. Leave me alone!"

After a few minutes, I can finally hear him walk away.

I start to cry again. It feels like my life is over.

* * *

She's so miserable, it's horrible. I've never seen Elsa so broken. And it's my fault. I let father take them, and now they're going to be Baqir's slaves. But what was I suppose to do? Let Elsa die? No. I'll never let that happen. But still. It's as if she's dead inside. It's been 24 hours since father left with Anna and Kristoff, and Elsa's been locked up in her room all that time. I don't even know if she eaten anything since then! Elsa, please pull yourself together. Don't do this to yourself.

Argh, if only there was a way to bring them back without getting killed. If I go to Agrabah, actually any part of Arabia, then I would be persecuted. I could probably manage anywhere in one of the cities at the coast, but once the Sultan knows I'm there, he'll be flying there with that flying machine of his.

"Ali!" Sabah calls out, flying towards me. I was now standing in the garden, and Sabah lands on the bridge. "What's the verdict on the Queen? Did she leave her room yet?"

"No. She's still in there. Crying."

"Kai's getting worried. He says that she didn't come down at all for food. Isn't she starving?"

"I don't think she cares if she is." I look at her. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Well, Olaf went to Anna's room and started crying. Harold and Hans have been talking to some councilman to see if they can get Anna and Kristoff back somehow. Kai and Gerda are trying to figure out what damage is in the city. And uh, Sven is also bedridden."

"Bedridden? Like Elsa?"

"Yeah. He loves Kristoff just like how Elsa loves Anna. He's completely heartbroken, and even the guy who works at the stables can't feed him. Everytime he tries to offer a carrot, Sven just turns the other antler."

_Sigh_ Poor thing. I never thought a reindeer could care so much for its owner. Now I feel even more guilty. I've put everyone here at their worst situations. Elsa lost the last member of her family, Olaf lost two of his closest friends, Sven lost his rider/brother, and also Arendelle seems to be completely darkened by Cassim's arrival. What he done to parts of the city and how he killed all those guards has traumatized everyone. There were like two dozen guards, and all of them had families. 24 families in the city are all grieving now as well as countless friends. The city is not going to heal for a while, and I don't think Elsa will ever.

Not unless we can bring them back. But how?

"Ali?"

I snap out of my thoughts. Sabah was still here.

"Is everything okay? You were gritting your teeth."

"Nothing's okay anymore Sabah. I let this all happened. We should never had stayed here. We should've just left with Abu. Actually. I should've just never fallen in love with Elsa. It caused nothing but trouble for everybody."

"That's not true, my lord. You did what you thought was right. You love her, and nothing's wrong with that. It's _his_ fault. He's nothing but a heartless monster."

"And he's my father. No matter what he did, he's still my father."

"So what?"

"So, I'm his son. I'm the offspring of this 'monster' you speak of."

"That doesn't mean anything. Ali, do you really think _you_ are a monster?"

"I might as well. Look at the mess I've made."

"Monster's don't make messes. They make pain and suffering. YOU didn't meant for any of this to happen. So stop putting yourself down. No one blames you."

"Elsa blames, Sabah. She's the one who thinks this."

"Preposterous," Quick-Shot pops out from my shirt. "She has no sense accusing you like this. She has gone insane with grief. She-"

"Quick-Shot! Don't ever call her that! She's so hurt for her lost, and she has every right to blame me. I made the choice for them to be taken. It _is_ my fault."

"What other 'choice' was there, my lord? If Cassim killed Elsa, Anna would be the one bedridden. In fact, she would be in far worse condition than Baqir can ever put her through."

I cringe with the thought of Anna and Kristoff meeting the Shirriir. What's going to happen to them? Kristoff has done hard labor before, but never like a slave. He'll be overworked and abused. And Anna has never done anything like this. She doesn't even know how to cook. What if Baqir makes her work outside in the heat instead. She can't handle the desert! It's way more hotter than Arendelle. Her skin will burn!

"We got to get them back."

"But how, my lord?"

"I know!" Sabah hops. "Let's go and get 'em!"

"But how?" Quick-Shot repeats himself.

"What do you mean how? We get a boat, go to Arabia, get a camel, go to Agrabah, and get them. Simple."

"No it's not, Sabah," I said. "I'm banished. Remember? If I go there, father will come within a day and roast us."

"Don't announce it. Just go there sneakily."

"Easier said than done," Quick-Shot rebuts. "If we even leave Arendelle, I'm sure Cassim has set up a means to find us."

I raise my head. "Like what?'

"He probably has some soldiers around to spot us at sea."

"Argh. You're right. Perhaps even the Black Claws are going to be around as well. Those guys are known to hunt people done. If only I know how to make one of those flying machines that father has."

"I have no clue how that device works, my prince. It's an engineering feat beyond my comprehension. It doesn't matter though. We're not going."

"What!" Sabah deliberately jumps onto Quick's head. "Hello? We got to save Ali's future in-laws."

"Actually, I don't think that whole 'Elsa and me being together forever' is going to happen. She probably never wants to talk to me ever again." Just saying those words puts an unsettling weight on my head, lowering my face to the ground.

"Don't think like that. She loves you so much. You're her true love after all."

"What is true love? I don't even know anymore."

"Cut it out, Ali. She loves you, okay! That's final."

"Doesn't matter," Quick-Shot says. "We still aren't going."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"_Yes_ we are."

"My lord?"

I pull my hair. Once again, I have to make yet _another_ choice. Will this ever end? One choice after another. I already made the wrong choice twice! I can't trust myself again. Whatever I choose, it will be end in disaster.

"Ali?"

"My lord?"

"I'm sorry you two. I can't." I walk away from both of them. "I just can't choose. Not me."

* * *

Three hour passed since Malek's birth. The moonless sky glooms over the lone ship.

"Kristoff."

"Yes Anna."

"I'm so hungry," Anna dangles her head and shoulders, still tied up to this solid pole. "How much more longer do we have to stay tied up."

"Urgh. The man with the big beard said we'll be untied right before we reach the city."

"What city."

"I can't remember. Sounded like Bear root." Kristoff looks at his fiance. Her eyes and cheeks are beginning to show signs of hunger and severe fatigue. Kristoff's face tightens, for there's no way he can nourish his poorly treated lover. Soon enough, though, the 'man with the big beard' comes walking past them. "Hey," Kristoff calls him. "Come on. You can't leave us to starve. Look at her."

Rais peers at the faint girl and snorts. "She'll eat whenever Baqir feeds her. You two will live till then. Most people don't understand that they can go weeks without food before dying. So don't pester me about this whining brat." He walks away.

"Can you at least untie her! Please, just do that!"

Rais stops in his tracks. For five seconds nothing happens as the ninja master stands perfectly still with his back turned on them.

Then, with one smooth but sharp movement, he pivots and slices the ropes with a small, curved dagger that Kristoff was sure he didn't see before. With the ropes off, Anna falls to her knees, gasping in both exhaustion and exasperation. She then stumbles to her feet and runs over to Kristoff, only to collapse yet again right onto him. Clinging on his shoulders, her legs couldn't hold her up yet. Her body slacks, leaning its whole weight against Kristoff's.

"There there, Anna. It's okay." That's all Kristoff could say to sooth her.

She continues to cry and embrace her still-tied lover

Up on the upper deck, the King sees this and smirks. These two are already feeling their punishment. Good. They deserve anything they get. For being the family of that wretched queen. He walks over to the edge of the bow, staring into the horizon. _I wonder when it'll get here. I've signalled it three hours ago._

"Your majesty," Rais comes from behind. "Forgive me, but I acted without consulting you. I-"

"Released the girl. I saw. That's fine, Rais. She's not much of a threat anyway. Not as long as she remains unfed. Keep her on the main deck at all costs."

"Yes sire."

"Also Rais. I'll be leaving soon. When I do, I want you to take over the ship and finish the trip to Beirut. I've already signalled Baqir to be there, so find him and sell them off."

"Yes sire."

"Then. I want you to return to European lands. Go around the Ottoman territories and go north."

"Um. Yes sire."

"Hmph. First time I've seen you hesitate on my orders. Do you actually need an explanation this time?"

"I never go against your judgement, your majesty. As long as I know what you expect to be done, I will do whatever it takes to ensure it."

"Indeed. Most likely, Ali and his blasphemous girlfriend will try to come and reclaim these two. They will most likely go on land. I already have an ambush ready near the North Sea if they leave that city. Whether they sail around the continent like we are doing or they go and travel by land, that ambush will be there to take them down. However, he can only chase them on water, so I'll need you and the others to track them by land. This way, Elsa will fail in any attempt to save her sister and her fiance. That's actually why I took them. To make that girl suffer the same way I am. I lost a son. She lost a sister. Is that fair, Rais?"

"No, sire. You also lost a wife."

"Indeed I did. Ali does not see the world I see. He sees love and romance like its suppose to happen to everyone. Love is not a right. It isn't even a privilege. It's just a matter of luck. Luck that I've lost thirteen years ago. Now, he's going to lose his luck."

Kristoff and Anna both look up at the sky. They can't see anything, but a strange sound hums through the air. It gets louder and louder. All the ninjas assemble at the main deck in a circle, as if they're expecting something. Something to land?

Anna then turns around. "Oh. My. God. What is that?"

From the sky facing the front of the ship, what appears to be a large, fiery bird soars through. The closer it gets, the more Anna and Kristoff see that it's not a bird, but something else. It's wings remain straight no matter where it turns. Instead of a head, there's a long, pointy cone. There were no legs, but there was a smaller pair of wings near the tail. Five small jets of fire shoots at the back, inside five small opening at the tail and wings. On top of this bizarre contraption, was a tall and grand throne.

The fire-made machine slows down as it nears the ship, whizzing metallic sounds escape from within its shiny exterior. For something that's supposed made out of magical flames, it looks almost like real steel! Jets of fire now come out at the bottom, crashing into the floor, creating a gust powerful enough to put all the ninjas to their knees. As the flying machine lands, the Sultan and Rais walk down the stairs.

"It's time I go. Rais you take over the ship now. I will return to Agrabah. My kingdom needs me now more than ever. And I will continue to take care of those who serve me, for I am indeed their king."

"You are always our king, great one."

Cassim flies up on top of the ship and seats upon the grand throne. A thin barrier of fiery magic envelops his body. The machine hums again as it roars fire at the ground. Kristoff and Anna stare at the machine, astounded by this other worldly invention. The aircraft propels itself up into air, with its King on it. Everyone but Rais stares at the sight with awe. Though everyone is use to seeing magic, it's still hard to believe that this is real.

The King looks down at those now below him. They are all looking at him with wonder, just as they should. He is the one who will bring control into this chaotic world. He is the true hero.

Or so he thinks.

"Jafar," Cassim speaks. "Are you going to stay here or come?"

"Me! On your jetplane?"

"My what?"

"That's what I call your flying machine. Cause it shoots jets out and the wings got that geometric plane shape on them. So yeah. A jetplane."

"Once again. Only you will ever use such ridiculous words. Now come."

"Wow, this is the first time you've ever let me ride with you on the jetplane."

"Stop calling it that."

Jafar flies onto the _jetplane_ (seriously who would ever use that word) and stands near the throne, gripping the armrest really tight. The machine turns towards the horizon and the jets in the back explode with power. The Sultan and a dangling Jafar blast away from the ship at a speed that caused an explosion of sound. In less than a few seconds, they've become nothing more than a red dot in the night sky.

* * *

I ride with Sven through the evening woods. Even the forest seems hushed by what happened in the city. I see the valley up ahead.

"Let's go boy. Yalla." He keeps trotting in that slow and careless manner of his.

I don't know how this is going to turn out. These are Kristoff's family members. Just how are they going to take this news. We reach the valley, and the rocks are already rolling around. The trolls all come around us, excited.

"Hey hey hey. If it isn't Mr. Firepants. You were pretty mad last time."

"Yeah, we didn't think you would ever come back."

"Sven! How are you doing ol' buddy."

The reindeer slumps onto the ground as I gently remove myself off his back.

"Sven?" The female troll who Kristoff calls his mother comes forth and tenderly holds his chin. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Listen," I said. All eyes are fixed on me. "I have some.. difficult news about Kristoff and Anna."

"Just what do you mean _difficult_?"

I take a deep breath.

"Anna and Kristoff have been. Captured. By the Sultan of Arabia."

For once. Their eyes lose that bright light that I've remembered them with. Their faces all look as if the angel of death is standing before them. "K- K- K- Kristoff? And Anna? K- K- K- K- Kidnapped."

"No. This can't be."

"My Kristoff! No!"

"How can this happen to them?"

"They never deserve anything like this."

"Oh the horror!"

"Wait a minute? Isn't the Sultan your father?"

I gulp. "Well he technically isn't anymore. He disowned me."

"Still, how could you let this happened?"

"Didn't Elsa try to stop him?"

"Elsa was unconscious when it happened," I explained.

"And you?"

I remained silent.

"You should've stopped him?"

"He's a phony. He's not Elsa's true love."

"He's not even a prince. He's just a selfish traitor."

"Pabbie was wrong. He's no hero!"

"That's enough," the elder troll appears. All the trolls' chaotic rants had ceased. "Ali is the great hero that will end the injustice that has plagued us today. That! Is by no doubt, the truth."

None of the trolls speak up. Wow. They really respect this guy. And I belittled him last time we met. Yikes!

"Ali. Please, sit down."

On what? That stump over there? I guess so. I walk over and seat myself on the old trunk.

"Now would you like some tea? I'm sure you can use some after that long battle." I swear, this troll has some sort of psychic magic. He gestures one of the trolls who goes over to a nearby boulder and opens it like a cupboard. Inside was an assortment of different pots. He takes one and pours tea out of it into a cup and walks over to hand it to me. Grabbing the cup, my nose cringes with the smell.

"Don't worry," the elder troll says. "It smells worse than it tastes."

Out of my own thirst, I start to drain the substance. After several gulps, the taste finally reaches my attention.

Bleh

"Okay. Maybe it tastes pretty bad too."

"What's in this tea?"

"Tea leaves, water, bananas, and onions."

Yeesh. That's going to leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"And a bad breath."

"Will you cut it with the mind reading. It's really scary."

"You have yet to heed what I've spoken before. You never really overcame your fear of your father."

Great. As if I need this again.

"Well. I would've overcame them, if he didn't, oh I don't know, burned part of the palace, set the lake on fire, and TOOK DOWN A BLIZZARD!"

"That was him?" One of the other trolls said. "We thought it was just some sort of weird natural disaster. No one can be powerful enough to do that!"

"Well, he is. And he threatened to kill Elsa, if I chose not to let Anna and Kristoff be taken away. Those were my only options."

"You could've fight!" The same troll exclaims.

"Didn't I just made it clear that he's a lot more powerful than me. We were already beaten down by our battle. There was nothing I could do."

"Ali," the elder troll speaks again. "You are right. Your father is far more powerful than you and Elsa. However, that doesn't mean that he's invincible. Many heros in the past have fought those who wield more power than them. Look at your own ancestry."

_Tcha_ "Aladdin wasn't a hero. He may have been a great man and also a great king, but he was no hero."

"Yes he was. He had stopped a great evil before his marriage."

"If you're talking about the whole ordeal with the wizard Jafar, he just tricked him into turning into a genie to be trapped inside a lamp."

"Heroes don't always have to fight, Ali. All they need to do is save people. He saved the people of his city and the woman of his heart. He was just as great of a hero as Hercules and Mulan."

I never really thought of it like that. But for my situation, I would have to fight. "Just how can I possibly stop my father. If that's even possible. Isn't there any other 'great hero' you can recruit?"

"I never said you have to do it alone. In fact, you can't do it alone. You're pretty much dead if you even try to do it by yourself."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He has a sense of humor!?

"You are not the only hero, you know. There are many heroes in the world. As you should know in history. Heroes come and go all the time. Anyway, you are one of two great heroes."

"Two? Who's the second one?"

"Are you really blind? Think for one second Ali. Just who else could I possibly be talking about?"

"No. No. No. No. And guess what? NO!"

"She has fought by your side once. She can do it again."

"I am NOT letting Elsa anywhere him! Not ever again! She almost got killed last time!"

"Ali calm down. Your burning your seat." I smell the smoke coming from the burnt bark. I hope this wasn't considered valuable to them. "Listen. I understand that you love Queen Elsa and that you want to protect her. But you must realize that she is more capable than you think. Her spirit holds much strength when the those she loves are at stake."

"I don't care how strong or capable she is. She's not leaving this city; that's final."

"You can't dictate her choices."

"I'm trying to keep her alive."

"At what cost? Her sister?"

"No. I just- She can't- I love her."

"If you love her, you'll help her reclaim the ones she loves. She will never experience even a shimmer of true happiness unless she reunites with Anna. And not only her. Look around you. See the distraught in all of us. We are also at lost."

"I know. I'm sorry for that. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"That's true. You never had any control over your life. But now you do. All you need to do is see the right path and make a choice-"

"I made two wrong choices already."

"You only think that because you never look at the long run of things. Remember how happy you were when you chose to stay in Arendelle. Remember the joy on Elsa's face when you confessed your love to her. Those are the moments that we strive for. And you would've never had those moments if you pick the other choice." He puts his hand on my chest. Once again, I get this weird feeling inside. "You are. Not. Without fear. But you are also. Not. Without love. If you continue to do what you feel is right, you will always make the right choice."

"What if the right choice means more misery for Elsa?"

"If she really loves you, she will stand by you no matter what obstacles arise. Just let her make her own choices as well. Her parents made the mistake of deciding everything for her, and you are now doing the same. She wants to get back her sister, who she cares for more than many people can comprehend. So just let her go and look for her."

"Father will hunt her down."

"You two can find a way."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"You just acted as if you knew everything about the future! How the hell you don't know?"

"The future isn't set in stone. Nor does telling you the whole plot will do you any good. Just follow your own heart and listen to Elsa's heart too. And also, don't fear what hasn't happened yet. You and Elsa are the only ones who can stop your father. Just believe it."

"Okay. I'll try. But how am I suppose to get to Agrabah without getting caught?"

"Think. Figure it out for yourself."

"You know, you're not so good when it comes to details."

"Neither are you. You're brother, Abdullah, wouldn't need this much pep talk before getting into action."

"How the hell do you know my brother? Did Kristoff tell you?"

"No. Your heart did. His image is quite imminent in there."

"Riiight. Whatever."

"You don't have to keep denying everything. Nevertheless. It's time you head off. The night is nearing, and she's still miserable. Go and be there for her. Hero."

Such a strange, strange old creature. But he's right. Elsa needs me right now.

* * *

The black sky feels too dark. Not even the stars can make this room visible. My stomach growls for a hundredth time, but I refuse to get up from my bed. There's no point. Why should I eat if Anna's not here. In fact, is she and Kristoff even eating? What if that devil decides not to feed them while he ships them to Agrabah? This makes me even more tense inside. It's like my heart is trying to break itself to end the pain. Oh Anna. My Anna. Why do you have to always suffer. First I made your childhood a wreck, then I froze you, and now I let you be taken away.

No. I didn't.

Ali was the one who let that happen.

But he did it for my sake… or his sake. He loves me more than Anna, so obviously he'll rather have her gone than me. He allowed her to be kidnapped so that he can still have his happy ever after. How selfish!

Wait. What am I thinking? Ali's not like that. He's just trying to be protective.

So was dad when it comes to my powers. Then again. Dad probably was trying to protect Anna and everyone else more than he was trying to protect me.

Wait. WHAT! How can I believe any of this? Why would I even think such thoughts. No Elsa. That's not what it is. Ali and Dad did not try to protect you like that. Actually. Dad was the one who kept restraining me inside this room, so that I won't go near Anna… And Ali is restraining me from this city also for that same reason.

Now I feel so confused. It feels like nothing makes sense anymore. This can't be true. There's just no way any of this can be reality. Just my own paranoia.

At least mom spend time with me. Dad was mostly doing his own royal duties, and whatever free time he had, he spend with Anna. Is it because Anna was his favorite? Maybe my powers were too intimidating to him. He never liked my powers. Ever. Mom at least tried to understand, but Dad was just trying to keep me from freezing anything. Mom even once admitted that he despises magic. But I'm his daughter. How dare he hates me!

No. He doesn't. Why do I keep doing this?

He doesn't hate me. He loves me. He's my father… _Father_. Cassim is Ali's father. So… Father doesn't mean-

NO! My father loves me. My father was benevolent. He did what he can to keep me safe from any threats. And he also kept me away from his other daughter so that she's safe. That's fine! I wanted Anna to be safe too. It's okay. He loves Anna just as much as he loves me, that's why he restraint me. But why does Ali not want me to go save Anna? Because he cares about me, but he doesn't care about Anna. I can't trust somebody who won't care about my sister the way I do. He's only in it for me. But Anna and I are inseparable. If we were the ones kidnapped. Kristoff would let Anna go off to save me. Heck. He'd do it himself. But Ali's not even trying to go save them. He's just letting them become slaves.

There it is again. I'm thinking without reason. I cover my face into my pillow, screaming softly into it. Perhaps I'm going insane. I knew I loved Anna too much to live on. Without her, my heart is going to rot up. I can already feel myself sinking into a dark cold abyss.

Suddenly, it feels warm. My 'cold' abyss pulls me more into him, fusing my body in warmth.

"Ali?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to come in." He unlocked my door. Probably with magic. I didn't even know he was here. "Elsa. My love. Look at yourself. You're so diminished. You haven't eaten, your eyes are red, and why does the frost on your pillow taste like tears?"

"Why the hell did you even taste it?"

"Don't ask. Elsa I'm worried about you. You're killing yourself like this."

"Why should you care? You killed me inside." What? Why did I say that?

"I told you, I never meant any of this. *Sigh* If it makes you feel any better, I kinda thought of something."

"What?"

"I thought of a plan to rescue Anna and Kristoff. It's really risky and the chances of it succeeding are kind of low. But. It's the only plan I could think of. Well.. the only plan Quick-Shot approved of."

"That's because all his other plans were bogus." Quick-Shot and Sabah both come in the room. Olaf also comes in with a tray full of food, mostly chocolate flavored.

"What's all this?"

"See Elsa. We all want you to feel better," Ali says. "We all care about you so much, and we're going to be by your side no matter what happens."

"Ali, I'm not hungry."

"But your majesty," Sabah say. "Look at what Kai and Gerda prepared for you. There's chocolate truffles, chocolate ice cream, chocolate pudding, also some bread and lamb chops (Kai kept insisting on giving you some "healthy food" whatever that's suppose to mean, I mean chocolates healthy!), and some double chocolate chocolate-chip chocolate-ganache chocolate-deluxe chocolate-supreme cake!

"Hmm," Ali hums. "That's quite a lot of chocolate. You sure you're not hungry."

"Ali. I-"

He stuffs a truffle in my mouth. As much I try to resist it, my mouth latches onto the sweet rich cocoa sensation. "Shut up and eat, darling." I can't resist any longer. My stomach takes full control as I take more food from the plate. As I do so, Ali keeps his arms around me, making my body feel so much warmer than it was in the last thirty hours.

Surrounded by friends, eating chocolate, being snuggled in the toasty arms of the man I love; this really lightens me up. I feel my spirit coming back. It makes me.. hopeful again. Anna I love you so much, and I will _never_ give up on you. No matter what.

"Ali. Tell me more about this plan of yours."

"Basically. We're going to set sail from Arendelle. We'll head to the east side of Denmark. On there are some large islands that will be between Denmark and Sweden. We'll go from Sweden's coast and go through Öresund Strait. Then will keep traveling across the Baltic Sea on the coast of Poland."

Quick-Shot then takes over. "Then, we will reach the city of Corona. The kingdom of your relatives, my lady. From there, we can talk with William and Katherine about a means of transportation across the bulk of Europe on land. Seeing that Cassim would mostly anticipate our travels to be on sea, we should be safe from getting caught once we've reach Corona. As we travel south down Europe, the next biggest obstacle would be the Ottoman Empire."

"Why is that an obstacle?" I said, my face half stuffed with cake.

"Because the Ottomans and Arabs aren't really on good terms. Not sure why, but the Ottoman Sultan seems to have a grudge with Cassim."

"I'll tell you why," Ali says. "It's because father keeps expanding that damn empire of his onto Abdul Hamid's territory. He doesn't appreciate that very much. It's kind of farfetched really. I mean my father and his son Mahmud use to been good friends once. Then they suddenly cease contact not too long before mommy passed away."

Quick-Shot continues, " Anyway. Ali won't be welcomed in the Ottoman city of Istanbul. However, you Elsa are. The Ottomans have no adversity towards most Europeans. Especially those who live so far away from their lands. Even further, since you are also technically Cassim's enemy, Abdul Hamid would probably see you as an allie."

"Why do we even need to go there?"

"Because Istanbul is our best bet for acquiring another ship to sail the sea of Marmara, then across the Aegean Sea. and then into the great Mediterranean. Eventually, we will reach the Arabian city of Beirut."

Ali takes over again. "From there. It's travel by camel. We're going to have to do some smuggling, but that's a risk we'll have to take to save Anna and Kristoff. Once we reach Agrabah. It's just a matter of finding them and getting the hell out of there before father even knows."

Wow. This is going to be a very long trip. But if this is how we'll get them back, then I can't really complain about it. "When shall we go."

"We'll have to prepare first, my love. It's a long trip. We'll need supplies and you need some real clothes."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Elsa, all you have are dresses. You don't even have any pants besides some leggings. You're going to need some very durable outfits for this trip. Also. I hate to say this, but we'll have to travel alone. No guards or servants."

"I wasn't planning on it. If we're going to need to do this stealthily, it has to be the two of us. And you three as well." I look at Quick-Shot, Sabah, and Olaf.

"Sven can't come?" Olaf frowns.

"No. It's too risky. And taking him across an entire continent could be too difficult for all of us. He should stay here in the stables. Actually. Olaf. I kind of want you to also stay."

"What! Why?"

"It's also going to be dangerous for you. Quick-Shot and Sabah can at least shrink down and hide themselves in Ali's clothes. I can't do that with you. And I can't live with myself if anything were to happen to you. You should stay here with Sven and keep him company."

"Okay," he pouts.

"Who's my little snow angel?"

"I am." He blushes (don't know how, but does).

"Elsa," Ali takes his arms off me. "It's really late. Why don't you get some rest. We'll start this whole thing after you get a good night's sleep. Come on everyone. It's time to let her majesty go to bed."

All three magical creatures began to leave the room. Ali was just about to crawl out of my bed as well. As much as I thought so bitterly about him before this, I can't help but feel so needy right now. I wasn't thinking straight that time… But I still feel bitter inside. Nevermind. I'll deal with it tomorrow. But for now-

I grab him by the elbow. "Can you stay?"

"Here? In your bed? Um…"

"Will you relax. I just want you to lie down next to me. I've been all alone for more than a day. I want you to stay with me."

He looks deep into my eyes and smiles softly. "Sure Elsa." We both recline down. Ali takes my pillow right under my head and flips it. "Yikes. This pillow is soaked." He tosses it off the bed and puts the pillow from his side halfway onto my side. We both share it, our faces so close that I feel his warm breath on me. It's so warm, so moist, so so-

_Sniff Sniff_

"Why does your breath smell like bananas and onions?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**As always, thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this story.**

**Till Then:**

**Dovidenia**


	31. Leaving Arendelle

**Hope you all had a Happy New Year!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**Leaving Arendelle**

My eyes slowly open as the city's clock tower strikes noon. My hollow soul has been incubating in warmth for the whole night, yet it still feels cold deep down. It's time now. Anna and Kristoff are probably nearing Arabia. Don't know how fast that ship goes, but Ali said that it goes faster than his ship had gone when he came here. Ali. His warm arms are still caressing me above my belly, and he's still sound asleep. But I need to get up now, and start preparing for this long and dangerous trip. I remember Anna saying that there was a place to get travel supplies near the city. Someplace called Oaken? All I remember was that it had a sona. I'll check with Kai on-

What the heck!

I try to get up, but Ali pulls me back down, tightening his grip. "Ali?" I try to pull myself even harder, and he tightens his grip more. "Ali! Let go." What is he doing? I push even harder, and he squeezes harder. "Ali!" Why's he doing this? And why is he not responding. I look behind me, and his eyes are still closed. Is he even awake? "Ali. Let. Go!" Now I'm struggling as hard as I can, and I'm even kicking my legs. It feels like I'm trapped! What's happening? "ALI!"

"Huh?" His iron grip slacks, and I break free and jump off the bed. Completely bewildered at what just happened.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were holding me in deadlock."

"I was?"

"You can't be serious. There was no way you did that in your sleep. I mean it, if this is your idea of a joke, then it's not funny."

"Elsa I swear. Whatever I did, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ali. It's not funny." I feel so distraught for some reason. I don't know what's coming over me, but images of my imprisonment in chains from Hans keep coming up. I felt helpless. Why is _that_ coming to my head?

"Look Elsa. I'm sorry. I don't what I did, but I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault." As much as I really think that, I still feel doubtful on my own words. It's like there's another side of me that's trying to speak up. A very bitter and resentful side.

"You know, now that I think of it. I did use to have a habit of hugging in my sleep. It's when I use to sleep in my parents' bed; I would hug my mom super tight. She said I was like a boa. The more she pulled me, the harder I held on."

Well that explains it. I hope that calms my paranoia. After all, what am I trying to believe in? That Ali is trying to chain me like Hans? That's preposterous! Why would that even be a thought? For some reason, I feel so…

So?...

Angry! I feel so angry inside. But for what? And why is it centered around Ali? I love him! No. I'm just a little grumpy, that's all.

"We should probably get ready," I said. "The longer we wait, the longer those two will suffer." And the longer my thoughts will drive me crazy.

"Of course. Anything for you, my Elsa." He pulls me in again, squeezing my lower back and pressing those burning lips against mine. I yank out after only two second. His eyes are wide and still.

I rub my spine. "Alright, let's hurry up."

* * *

The Sultan flies over the hot sand in fast, howling speeds. His aircraft jets low to the ground, creating great giant gusts of dust behind. Now that the jet is flying at a straight level path, Jafar can sit comfortably at the throne's side.

"How much more longer, your highness?"

"What did I say last time, Jafar?"

"You said three hours."

"And how long has it been?"

"I don't have a watch, sire."

"It's called having time perception. So guess."

"Um. An hour?"

"Jafar, it's only been three minutes."

"Well, it felt like an hour."

Cassim ignores him. He can see a small point in the light brown horizon which will become his city in a few hours. The capital of Arabia. Agrabah.

"Now has it been an hour?"

"Shut up Jafar."

-Three Hours Later-

The large and grand city begins wane into the evening. The bazaars are slowing down as people are either going home or to their local mosques. The palace on the other hand is fully awake. Guards are all assembling onto a balcony at the back, that is the size of palace courtyard in Arendelle. It is also the backside of the whole city. The barren sand is met behind it.

The fiery aircraft is sighted from the desolate desert. It slows down as it nears the large balcony. As it descends onto the courtyard, the Sultan rises from his throne, and the guards all bow down. Walking down a temporary set of stairsteps that disperses after he step on them, the king looks past his guards.

Walking into the balcony, a young man approaches the king. One who looks almost like a younger version of Cassim; though he is clean shaven, more slender built, and his hair only reaches down to his shoulders. Also unlike his father who towers everyone in the city, he only stands a couple inches higher than his brother. He walks towards the Sultan with a steady pace, kneeling down just as graceful as he walks.

"Assalamu Alaikum. Father."

The King doesn't speak. He eyes his son with no expression. Abdullah continues to kneel down in silence for a few moments before raising his head only so that his eyes reach Cassim's knees.

"Is everything alright, father?"

"Nothing is alright."

Abdullah ponders to himself. Whatever the cause is, his father does not seem happy at all. Not to say that's unusual, heck that's kind of a staple for the last decade or so. However, he seems even more unhappy than Abdullah has seen in a long time.

"Has Ali returned from his voyage?"

"Your brother is no more."

Just what on earth could that mean? "Has something happened?"

"Many things have happened while I was gone. Ali has been disowned and exiled from my kingdom. It is the price to pay for adultery."

Adultery? Ali? "That doesn't sound like him, father."

"Of course not. But it seems we both did not anticipate such treachery. He had an affair with the Snow Queen, and now thinks that he has found his true love. He has forgotten his ties back home, and has abandon his own family. He is undeniably the most ungrateful man to ever walk this earth. You Abdullah. Are now the crown prince. You, as my one an only son, will become the next sultan. I expect you to be thankful for such holding such a legacy." With that, Cassim walks away, accompanied by all the guards.

Abdullah stands up, alone in the large, empty balcony.

_Ali. What did you do?_

* * *

Elsa's been going through her entire wardrobe, frustrated. "Damn. I really don't have anything for a rescue mission."

"Well duh. You're a queen. Why would you ever be expected to have clothes for a rescue mission."

"Still. I should have at least one outfit for emergencies. Dad had something like that."

"Obviously, women aren't expected to do such things."

"Ali, shut up! I'm not weak."

"I didn't say that. I just said that you weren't expected to be like that." I swear, Elsa's becoming rather edgy this morning. She keeps snapping at me for the smallest reasons.

"Forget it. Just tell me what else we need to bring. I'll tell Kai to get some food for the trip, and I think some maps could be useful."

"Don't worry. I'll gather the rest of our supplies. I think you should go and talk to Kai now. He doesn't even know about this."

"Yeah. You're right. But I'll get through to him. Let me just get my makeup done." She walks into her bathroom and starts brushing her face. I also walk in and watch her with my eyebrow raised.

"Don't you think that's a bit unnecessary. We're going to go on a dangerousness journey, not a ball."

"So what. I might as well do it now for the last time. Who knows. I might never do this again."

My whole being softens. My Elsa is so prepared for risking it all. But I'm not. I can't lose her. But I know I can't stop her from going. And truth be told. I also want to go. Anna and Kristoff have become some of the dearest friends I ever had. Thinking about them being slaves has brought me nightmares last night. I can't forget that tearful and frightened face Anna had when she was taken. I'm so sorry kid. I promise I'll get you and your Krissy back.

"Hey, only I can say that."

Huh?

Elsa was glaring at me.

"Ali. Didn't you hear me? Only I can touch that. It's personal." I didn't realize it, but I was holding a blue comb.

"What's this?"

"It's my mother's hairbrush. Now give it." She snatches the comb and puts it on the cupboard near the mirror.

"Why can't I touch it? I mean, I wasn't going to break it or anything."

"Still. I don't let anyone touch it. Not even Anna. There's still strands of mom's hair on it, so I want to make sure nothing happens to it."

Elsa is now applying that purple coloring onto her eyelids. Truth be told, as beautiful as she is with that color, I prefer her without makeup. Her natural beauty is just so riveting. And even better, no matter how much or how hard I kiss her, it never gets ruined. With her makeup on, I always have to be careful not to smudge the coloring of her eyes and lips.

But. I can still kiss her neck. Hehe. In fact. I feel like doing that right now!

I embrace her from behind and peck tenderly into her soft neck. Her cold body chills my spine. However, she sighs and pulls away from me. Again?

"Come on, Ali. Let's not waste time." She walks out of her door now. But I'm still in her bathroom, frozen.

Since when did my kisses become a waste of time?

* * *

"Your majesty. As much as I respect and honor your sound judgement for the past six months as queen, I can only say one thing. You've lost your mind!"

I knew Kai wasn't going to take this well.

"You can't possibly think of going across an entire continent and conducting your own search and rescue."

"It's the only way to get Anna and Kristoff back."

"But it's too dangerous. And the legal laws of the league prevent a single queen from leaving her kingdom on military purposes."

"First of all, no one said anything about military-"

"It's a search and rescue mission, my queen. It's deemed military, whether you like it or not."

"Uh huh. And what about the ordeal that it only applies to queens not kings?"

"W- Well-"

"Face it. This league still thinks of us as housewives."

"My lady. The league has only done this in the past for the sake of their women's safety. None of the kings wanted their wives to be put out on the battle lines."

"Well, I'm putting myself out there. I'm just trying to save my sister and brother-in-law. And as queen, I order a ship to be prepared."

"But the leagues laws state-"

"You are under my authority, Kai. Let me handle the league when this is over. Just prepare a ship, please."

His voice softens. "Elsa. Please. I saw what devastation that man can do. If he gets you too, I fear the worst."

"The worst had already happened. He took my-"

"You're wrong! The worst has yet to happen!" Kai's outburst made jump. I never heard him shout before. He takes a deep breath and calms himself before speaking again. "Forgive me, your majesty. But for all my life, I've been raising you and Anna as if you were my own. It's already bad enough that Anna has been taken by that monster. I just can't lose you too, Elsa."

I felt like I just been slapped. Does he really care that much about me? "Kai. I- I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry."

"No. It's alright. You love Princess Anna more than the whole world. Of course this would happen."

I stay silent.

"I'll prepare a ship, your majesty. I'll also call in some of the guards to accompany you and the Prince."

"Yeah about that. We tend to go alone. Unless any of the guards are sorcerers, they'll just slow us down."

"Of course your majesty. Anything you say." He starts to match away.

"Wait Kai."

He stops.

"Thanks. For everything."

"The pleasure was always mine."

He leaves.

-Later Outside of Arendelle-

"Yoohoo! Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna."

Huh. He seems nice. "Hello Mr. Oaken."

"No no. Just Oaken madame. Mr. Oaken is my father. Would you like to meet him?"

"No that's fine."

"Yoohoo! Dada."

A shriveled old man with surprisingly great skin comes out of the sauna, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Hey son!"

"This is really not necessary," I said, trying not to stare at his bare ribs.

"Dada. Please introduce to this young woman the sauna."

"No. I don't want to see the sauna."

"Sauna it is, madame." He yanks over to that steaming room. The vapors feel like they're scorching my skin. I really hate going near hot things... Unless it's an Arabian Prince. "This is the finest sauna you will ever sees in Norway. It's naturally heated by a volcanic hotspot right below it. It's actually said that magic trolls also feed off this same hotspot somewhere else-"

I can feel my body burning by this infernal place. I even start to use my powers to cool myself down.

"Look, sir. I really wasn't here for a sauna."

"Oh come now. Everybody can use a sauna. Even girls with perfect skin like yours can use a little improvement."

My skin feels like it's melting. I power up my icy barrier even more. I still feel too hot.

"And this is the rest of our family."

"Yoohoo!"

Great.

"Hey granda'. Look!" One of the kids point his finger at me. "That lady is glowing." My barrier must be visible now. I feel perfectly cool now, but that meant thickening the magic a little too much.

"Woah! What on Earth is this?"

"My apologies everyone. But this room was just too hot for me."

"I'll say." The old man pokes the barrier. "That thing's ice cold. You're a witch aren't you?"

"Technically a sorcerer. But forget that. I'm in a hurry. I need to get travel clothes."

Suddenly, Oaken comes into the sauna. The look of surprise and fear covers his fac-

Woah he's huge! He's even taller than Cassim!

He drops to his knees and throws his head and hands onto the ground, taking up most of the room.

"Forgive me, your highness! I didn't know it was you!"

"Highness?" His dad scratches his chin. Then he suddenly bows down the same overt way Oaken does. "Your majesty!" His towel flutters onto the ground.

I turned away and walk out of the sauna, turning off my barrier. "Look. Let's just get the travel clothes, and I'll be on my way."

"Y- Yes my Queen." Oaken runs to a closet of clothes and pulls something that looks a lot like what Anna had worn when she came looking for me after I ran away. "How's this? Princess Anna bought the same fashion a few months a good. It's good, ya?"

"I'm actually looking for something a bit more err mobile. Possibly with actual pants."

"Pants? For the Queen?"

"I'm going to sail through seas, ride camels across a desert, and possibly fight ninjas."

He looks at me dumbfound.

"It sounds silly, I get it. But just do it, okay?"

"Anything for you, your majesty."

"Yes. Anything." The dad come out of the sauna, once again wearing his fallen towel. However, what has been seen can't be unseen.

* * *

Wow. Elsa's new outfit is quite.. tight.

"This was the best those idiots came up with. They said if I was going to fight ninjas, I'll need to dress as one."

Yeah. I don't know about that, but her clothes will definitely attract other threats. Those pants are so tights and thin that I can see every bit of curvature her legs bare. Same with her upper garment. Her curves are even more visible than they were with her ball gown. As much as I try not to stare, I can't control my eyes from succumbing to her amazing embodiment of succulent perfection. "You'll need something much looser than that."

"I know. And you don't need to keep staring at my body like that. Seriously Ali, Get your head out of the gutters."

"Relax. I wasn't thinking that. Anyway. I think Quick-Shot and Sabah should be finished soon."

"With what?"

"Your clothes. I'd figure that you would have trouble finding them yourself, so I got them to use Gerda's sewing machine."

"You really think I'm incompetent."

"No. I was just being on the safe side."

My fire friends both come into the room, carrying the outfits. Sabah unfolds the fabrics and presents the outfit on Elsa's bed. "Here you go, your majesty. One complete adventure suit."

"Thanks Sabah, Quick. This looks really nice."

I have to admit. They did a pretty good job. The shirt is light and comfortable; the cloak will keep Elsa both dry at sea and cool in the desert; the pants are made of strong leather and much more.. roomy than Oaken's outfit; and the boots look like they can last for years. All-in-all, a perfect outfit for a traveling Queen. Although, it can use one more additional touch.

"Why don't you imbue it, Elsa?"

"Excuse me?"

"Imbue it. You know, infuse your powers into it. Like that one dress you have."

"I don't even know how I did that. That was just inspiration."

"It's not that hard. I do it all the time. In fact, all my clothes have been altered."

"Really. Even the ones you're wearing now?"

"When I first bought this outfit, it was mostly brown. Then when I altered the material fire, it changed to black."

"Huh. And I thought that was just your favorite color."

"And I thought you only wear blue because of you morph your clothes."

"Blue is _my_ favorite color, Ali. I never wear anything else!"

"Well these clothes aren't blue. Why don't you change that." I explain the whole concept of imbuing fabrics with one's magical element. Knowing how good of a listener Elsa is and how fast she learns throughout our training, I know she'll catch on in the first try.

She focused her thoughts onto the clothes and tightens her grip on them. Crackles of ice can be heard within followed by a wave of sparkling ice flowing down her outfit. As the ice subside, I can see the achievement she made. Now the cloak and pants are dark blue, and the shirt and boots are of lighter blue. Elsa smiles at her new work. Gosh I still can't get over that smile.

"I like it. It looks nice."

"It's also more resilient now, my lady." Quick-Shot says. "Now, it can withstand magic even better."

"Really! Huh?" Elsa looks over at my sword, that I now have on my belt. "Is that why you imbued the blade. I knew that wasn't just ordinary steel."

I pull out my sword from its sheath, revealing the brilliant black blade. "Yep. This was the best thing I imbued. Let me just say that metal is a lot harder to morph than fabric. It usually ends up either too brittle or too flexible if you don't do it right. In fact, it took me forty-six times to do it. On forty-six different swords."

"Seriously. You wasted forty-five perfectly good swords, just to have a black blade?"

"Look. I just wanted to create a sword that can last in a fight with another sorcerer."

"Never mind. I think we're ready now. I'm going to go put this on, and then we'll start to head out."

"Elsa, what about Arendelle?"

"What about it?"

"Someone needs to take charge while you're gone."

"I know. I'm going to go ask Kai to take over. He's always informed of most of the city's affairs and has been guiding me through my decisions for the last three years, while I was crown princess. He'll know what to do."

-A few minutes later-

"What do you mean you can't take over?"

"Your majesty. I'm just a servant."

"Head servant. And you're more than qualified to do the job."

"It's not that simple, my lady. Just because I know how to do the job, doesn't make me eligible to do so. Your substitute has to be at least a noble, but one from royal blood is preferred. And I mean VERY preferred, my queen."

Elsa furrows her brows, contemplating before her head jerks up. "Of course! Harold!"

She runs out of the room, and I follow. We both race through the halls, heading towards the dining room. He's probably there, sustaining his body weight with all the leftovers of breakfast. We open the door to see the room vacant.

"Huh. Where is he?"

I look around; in thought obviously, since the windows aren't very useful. But then Gerda comes in the room. "Your majesty, my lord. The King of the Southern Isles is waiting for both of you at the palace gates."

"What's he doing there?"

"He going to head back to his kingdom. You didn't know, my queen?"

"No! Oh no. We better stop him."

Next thing I knew, I was sprinting along side with Elsa out again through the halls. We reach the courtyard. It's still hard to see the mess father has made, burnin up half the courtyard. The two fountains that had astound me the first time I came to Arendelle were reduced to gravel, and the gates are currently under construction. King Harold and Hans were waiting just outside the palace.

Elsa runs up to them. "Harold, you're leaving?"

"Yes, young Queen. I have to go back to my kingdom now."

"B- But I need you. I'm going to go to get back my sister and brother-in-law, and I need someone to take over Arendelle."

"You're going to rescue them yourself?"

"It's a long story. Don't try to talk me out of it, though. It won't work."

Harold sighs and shakes his head. "Okay. But I still can't fill in, Elsa. I've been neglecting my people for long enough. First that three week peace gathering and then this. I gotta head back today. Now, I can go and fetch one of my brothers to come fill in. It'll take two days."

"I don't have two days. I have to leave now! The longer we wait, the longer my sister and Kristoff will suffer. Why doesn't anyone get it?"

"I apologize, your majesty. Perhaps you can find someone else in the city." He jerks his head sideways, trying to gesture a particular young prince who was paying more attention to the construction.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Elsa waves her hands across each other repeatedly as if she was pushing through tall grass. "No. No. No. No. I am not letting Hans even think of taking charge ever again."

Hans turns his head towards her at the sound of his name. "Pardon?"

"Nothing. Just go back to staring at the gates like a child."

"I was just observing their construction methods. These gates are a lot different than the one's at home. But forget that. What were you saying about taking charge?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"My lady," Harold interrupts. "Hans is perfectly capable of managing the city, and I assure you nothing will happen. He's not the man he once was."

"Of course not. He's just a sentimental jerk who just want attention-"

"He'll be perfect, your majesty." I step in. Elsa turns around and stabs my temple with her cold eyes. "Hans has done it before, and he can do it again. Right Elsa?"

She pierces my pupils with a look that can freeze a whale.

"Darling?"

"Don't darling me. He is _not_ going to take my city. NOT again."

"My lady." Hans says. "Please. Just think about it. It's the only way you can leave for Anna and Kristoff today. I feel so bad that they got kidnapped."

"Sure you do."

"Look, I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Not good enough."

"Fine. On Harold's best behavior."

"For you. That's impossible."

Good god, she's stubborn. I better resort this for her. "Hey Elsa, can we talk? Alone."

She first continues her glare at Hans then grabs my hand. She tugs me to go over to between the places where the fountains use to be. We now stand there, her arms crossed and eyes deadlock on mine. "I don't want him to take charge."

"I know."

"So why are you suggesting we should?"

"There's no other choice. Who else can we find right now, in the city?"

"I don't know." She pulls her head back all the way in frustration. There's that delicate, sweet neck of hers. "There's no nobles in Arendelle who I can count on."

"How far is the closest city?"

"A day's travel. And I don't even know the King that well. Urgh! Should we just wait for Harold to send one of his other brothers?"

"Think about it. Are you willing to wait that long? With your sister and brother in Father's captivity."

"No. I can't."

"Then let Hans be your substitute. Trust me. Everything would be fine, if he does."

She pulls her head a again, sighing overtly loud. "Fine. Okay. I'll do it. Happy?"

"Only when you are, my beloved." Cupping the back of her head, I pull her into my face. My lips miss her's by an inch above, planting right under her nose, which cringes as she grabs my shoulders to shove me off.

"Stop it. We're in the middle of important stuff, Ali." Her voice thickens a little. "Focus."

Once again. When did kissing become unimportant? What's going on with her!

We both walk back towards the Southern brothers. Elsa now walks ahead of me. I'm starting to feel a little distance from her; is she mad? I just can't wrap my head around it. What could I've done to upset her? Maybe it's the Hans taking over issue. But she's been acting like this since morning. Or maybe it's still the fact that I got her sister taken away. But I already made a plan to get her back! There has to be some other reason.

She goes back to them and sighs again, though a more quiet sigh. "Alright. I'm going to give you one chance. You are only to take charge until either I, Anna, or Ali returns. But I have some rules you're going to have to follow."

I gulp at sound of my name. Me! What's that suppose to mean? Is she implying about the chance that I might be the only survivor? Just the thought of ending up this city's king is already nerve racking. But to do it without Elsa? Horrifying. Just horrifying.

"...And you are to listen to anything Kai and Gerda say. They may be servants, but I give them privilege to impeach you if they find fit to do so. And Hans. Don't even think of doing anything worse than forgetting to tip the cook at dinner time. Or I'll see to it that Harold throws you into the dungeon."

"Okay. I understand, my lady."

Even King Harold looks a little intimidated by Elsa. She's definitely acting as the 'Snow Queen' right now. Though, she may be talking as if her heart is ice cold, I know that it's the most golden heart ever. Golden heart? I recall elder troll saying something's about that the first time we met. I can't remember what it was. Of course, he said that Elsa actually has a golden heart. 'A heart that can never be frozen'. No matter what happens, she'll always love me.

"Alright. Now kneel down. I hate to do this, but as a" she says hrs next few words through her teeth "regent, you have to wear my crown."

"Um. That crown of yours is a little err girly. Don't you think?"

Harold says, "That's because that's the queen's crown. Agdar had a different shaped crown when he reigned."

"Oh. Then can I just wear that?"

Elsa scowls. "I am NOT giving you my father's crown! That crown was worn by one of the most benevolent kings this kingdom ever had. I'm only letting you this crown, cause it's not the same my mother had. It's not even the same crown I was coronated with."

"Oh?" Harold cocks his eyebrow. "And just where is that crown?"

"On marshmallow."

"What?"

"A giant snowman I've created to guard my ice castle."

"That thing has a name?" Hans says.

"Yes. Now kneel down, so I can put this tiara on your head."

"Do you have to call it that? I'd prefer crown."

"You're going to wear a tiara, Hans. Deal with it."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Hans reluctantly bends on one knee and lowers his head. Elsa steps forward, looking down on him. I can only imagine what's going on in her head. She's about to hand over her whole kingdom to the same man who tried to kill both her and Anna. Willingly. She holds her crown on both sides and slowly raises it off her soft, delicate hair. Turning it over as she lowers it to eye level, she stares at the her blue gem and softly kisses it.

"Take good care of yourself," she talks to the tiara, "and make sure you don't catch any of his dandruff."

"Hey! I do not have dandruff.".

"Shut up. I'm about to crown you as temporary King of Arendelle."

"I'm honored, your majesty."

Elsa places the tiara on top of Hans' head. "No. _Your_ majesty now."

"I promise, you won't regret this. You'll have this crown back as well as this whole city just as it is now."

"*Sigh* I hope so." She turns towards me. "Okay. I think we're all set."

I nod. "Let's go say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

I just gave my crown to Hans. What the hell was I thinking. I know it's the only choice I have to leave today, but still. Hans! The man who left my sister to freeze to death and tried to cut me down with a sword! Why did I go through with this? It's cause Ali talked me into it. Why is he so friendly to that guy?

I now enter the stables, alone. I told Ali to go help Kai and Gerda prepare the ship. As much as I always wanted his company, I just need some space from him now. I feel like I just can't stand him anymore. For some reason, I just don't feel that magical sensation I use to when I'm with him. It's like all my emotions for him have completely toppled upside down. Have I stopped loving him? If so, why?

I reach the end of the stable, to find the solemn reindeer who hasn't smiles since Kristoff's capture. I never knew reindeers could even smile, but this one does. Or at least, had.

"Hi there Sven." I open the stable door and went inside. The reindeer remains slumped on the haystack. Now that I'm wearing my travel clothes, I figure that I can now sit on the floor. Wearing those queenly dresses all the time, I rarely get to do that. Sven doesn't acknowledge me even when I sit right next to him. "Sven. Come on. It's me, Elsa. You know. Anna's sister. Kristoff's soon-to-be sister-in-law."

He just moans at the sound of Kristoff's name. Poor thing. What can I do to comfort this broken steed.

As much as I don't want to do it, I have to pet him. The way Kristoff and Anna always do. But he's smelly and filthy and just not clean. I really don't want to touch a reindeer, but I have to.

"I know I'm not Kristoff. And I'm not even Anna. But I'm still a friend." I stroke his neck, feeling the thick fur under my fingernails. It's hard to bear at first, but the more I do it, the less gross it feels. Sven starts to move his head a little; those large antlers almost poke my eye out as he did. Now he stares at me. Those large brown eyes are coating themselves in an expanding layer of tears.

My mouth suddenly blurts out, "Oh! You poor poor thing, you!" And I find myself embracing him. I don't even mind the smell anymore. I just feel so sad for him. "I promise, Sven. I'll get him back."

Footsteps approach us. They're not that of a human, though. It trots softly to behind Sven. I pull myself above Sven's back to see one of the other animals in the stable. A little red pony; Anna's pony.

"Ginger!" The small horse trots closer to Sven and nudges the side of his head. Sven doesn't respond much, but I notice his eyes widening just slightly. Ginger continues to rub her head against his. Aww. She's trying to cheer him up. That is so sweet. I can't believe just how affectionate animals can be. "Look Sven. Even Ginger is concern about you. Come on, buddy. I promise, everything will be alright. Just hang in there. For Kristoff."

Sven slowly raises his head and looks at Ginger. The pony bats her eyes at him and snuggles up right next to him. This is just too cute! Sven eyes are still solemn, but a faint smile comes across his face. He rests his head on top of hers; now I really find this adorable. It looks like Ginger will be able to comfort Sven until Kristoff returns. That is, if he returns. But he will. And so will Anna. I won't rest until they do.

-Later at the Harbor-

"But I don't want you to gooooo- wahahahaha." icicle tears fall onto the floor.

"Oh Olaf. Don't cry. Please." I kneel down and hug him. "It'll be okay."

"Nooooo. You're going awayhayhay."

"I'll be back. Okay. I just need to go and save Anna and Kristoff. Then we'll all be back." I feel like I'm lying. I mean, what are the odds that this will even work? What if Cassim finds us and turns us to ashes?

"Will you be okay?" he sniffs.

"I'll do the best I can to stay alive, okay sweetie. Now I need you to take care of Sven while I'm gone."

"Of course. Sven and I are always there for each other."

"And I also need you to be there for Kai and Gerda. They're going to be lonely while I'm gone, so please spend time with them."

"I promise, Elsa."

"I love you." I embrace him tighter. "My little snow angel."

Kai and Gerda now walk up to us. "Your majesty. The ship. Is ready." They both look really morbid. I can only imagine how they feel. They're already missing Anna, and now I'm leaving too. It hurts me that I have to put this on them. All they've done was for my family's sake.

"Listen. I just want to say.. I'm so so glad that.. you two are just- you know- been here. I- I always kept fretting over being alone all my life, bu- but, you two were there. You two were like a- a second pair of parents." I'm losing it. The waterworks are coming again. They both walk up to me and hold my shoulders as I cover my face. I just feel so annoyed about always crying all the time.

"Take good care of yourself, dear," Gerda strokes my hair.

"And promise you'll be back as soon as it's over," Kai pats my back.

"I will." I pull myself gently out of their caring arms. "And listen. I'm so sorry for all this. I just have to-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, my lady. We know how important this is to you. Say hi to dear Anna and Kristoff for us."

"Of course." I look up at the large ship. It looks very similar to the one mom and dad aboard before they died at sea. "Did you really have to get that kind of ship?"

"It's Arendelle's customary model for the royal family. Besides, it'll hold strong for you two, despite.. you know.

"Are you sure?"

"My lady. The tragedy that occurred on the previous model was unusual. Arendelle's ships are well known to not sink. Some of them have even survived through stormy weathers and powerful currents."

"Then what happened with my parents' ship?"

"We don't know. We couldn't even believe it when we heard it. It almost seemed unnatural what happened."

That doesn't make sense. Just what happened to my parents' ship?

"Elsa!" I hear Ali from the ship. "We're ready to leave whenever you want."

I look back at Olaf, Kai, and Gerda. "Well. I guess this is goodbye." It just hit me. I might not see them ever again. "But listen. I love you all. I- I know I don't usually say it, but I love all of you so much. I cherish each and every one of you."

Olaf runs over and embraces me again, sobbing. "Please don't goooo!"

I just don't have the heart to tell him. But Gerda comes over too and rubs his back. "Cheer up, sweetie. She'll be back before you know it."

"No she won't. She's leaving right now. And I already know it!"

"Olaf," I said. I caress my snowy creation close to my heart. It's amazing. He's just a snowman. But he loves me more than I can comprehend it.

* * *

"It's hard to watch this," I said. "Those three really don't want her to go."

"They really care about her," Sabah says, still upset over saying goodbye to Olaf.

"So why is she doing this?" I ask.

"Must you ask the obvious?" Quick-Shot rebuts.

"Nevermind." I think about how it was like when I left my home. Of course, I was only expected to be gone for three weeks, but still. Father and Abdullah didn't seem to care much. As always really, but still. I never got the chance to be missed like this. Then again, I brought the only ones who really would miss me along on my trip. "Quick-Shot, Sabah; have you guys noticed anything- well- different about Elsa."

"Other than her distraught over losing her sister and brother as well as about to leave her home which she has never left for more than twenty-one years… none my lord."

"Thanks Quick-Shot. You're really helpful."

"Ali, what's on your mind?" Sabah says.

"It's just that I feel a little friction between us. It's like she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"That's silly. She loves you."

"Then why is she not letting me kiss her anymore."

Quick-Shot says, "My lord. She is in a very emotional state. Clearly she does not indulge in romance right now."

"But I just want her to know that I'm there for her."

"You are; you're helping her get back those she lost. Just give her some space, my lord. She just needs time to herself."

"Uhh hello," Sabah says. "That's not how it works, Quick. Ali shouldn't do that, not when Elsa needs him. Ali, just show her how much you love her. She'll come through."

"No, Quick says. "He needs to give the Queen her privacy. If Ali invades too much, he could sabotage their relationship."

"And if he leaves her to wallow in her grief, she's not going to forgive him for that."

"She's clearly mad at him for letting her family be taken."

"But she's gotten over it."

"Still. I think that's bothering her somehow."

"No. That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes. It does."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Guys!" I shout. "Quit it." I feel dizzy after listening to my friends bickering. "Quick-Shot. I understand your reasoning, but let me say something that would nullify your theory. Elsa's love for me is unbreakable. She's got a golden heart that will always love. There's nothing I could do that can ruin our relationship. Especially just loving her! My affection strengthens her."

"My lord. Please be careful. One wrong step could prove disastrous."

"Trust me. Nothing can go wrong."

Elsa walks into the ship now, eyes filled with tears. "Let's go."

Unanchoring the ship, I run up to the captain's deck and grab the wheel. Casting two jets of heatless flames, the ship pushes away from the city. The flames strengthen and the ship picks up in speed. Arendelle begins to shrink more and more as we leave its bay, entering the North Sea.

Elsa stands at the left corner of the stern, taking in as much sight of her home before it vanishes inside the horizon. I feel so sorry for her. Why does she have to go through this? What has she ever done to deserve any of this?

"Hey Quick-Shot. Can you take the wheel? I need to go talk to her now."

"Sir. You do realize I do not have any limbs, and I don't think I can see what's in front very well with my mouth on the wheel."

"That's okay. Sabah will be your eyes."

"You're going to let a thirteen year-old bird guide us on this voyage."

"Sure! You can do it, can you Sabah?"

Sabah hops in front of the wheel. "Aye aye, captain! Firstmate Fire Feathers is ready for duty."

"Fire Feathers?" Quick-Shot squints at her. "You're calling yourself, Fire Feathers now?"

"It's my pirate name."

"We're not pirates."

"So. Pirates are cool."

"No they're not. They committed many crimes back in the 1600s. They're notorious crooks, and I will not have you glorify them."

"Stop being such a party pooper, Quick. It's not like I'm actually trying to be like them. Oh hey Ali! Do you think we'll meet any pirates during our voyage? You think they'll try to make us walk the plank?"

I laugh. "Sabah. The kind of pirates you're thinking of have been gone for centuries. Hopefully, our trip will be smooth until we reach Corona." I look again at Elsa, who was still staring at the horizon behind us. "But nevermind that. Just take the wheel, you two. I have to talk to her."

"My lord, please don't be too forward. I'm telling you, she needs space."

"Relax. I got it."

I brisk over to the where she stands, watching her wipe her eyes. Just how much does she already miss those back home? Probably a lot since two of them have been looking after her parents died and the other one was created for the sake of being her friend.

"Elsa. I know this is really difficult and all, but it's going to be okay."

"How? They knew it just as well as I do. I might never come back."

"Don't be like that, my love. We're going to get through this. I'm here for you." I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight from behind. But then her body tenses.

"Ali. Please. Stop it." She pulls herself, yet again, out of my arms. "I don't want any of this right now?"

"Why?" I said rather harsh.

"Because. I'm going through a lot right now. Can't you see that?"

"But I said I'm here for you. Why are you so pushy all of a sudden?"

"Just leave me alone. Okay?"

"No. You need to relax a little. We're going to get your sister back. Okay? So stop being so rude!"

"You're the one who's being rude. I just ask to be left alone, and you're being so stubborn about it. Oh and by the way, yeah we're getting Anna back, but it's _your_ fault this even happened."

"I thought we already talked about this!"

"Yeah. But you didn't have to bring it up like that."

"I was just saying that we're going to go and rescue her. So chill, will ya!"

"You chill! We're having a crisis, and all you want to do is make out!"

"I'm just trying to comfort you. But _obviously_ you can't see that!"

"Nothing but Anna's return will comfort me. So quit it!"

"Fine. You can just sulk around if that's all you want to do!"

We were yelling now.

"Fine. I will." She walks towards the rooms. "And I'm going to my room, so don't bother me."

"Fine. I'll stop bothering you. Cause clearly you find me trying to comfort you a bother! I'm going to stop _bothering_ you forever! Is that okay? _Darling_!"

"Fine! Be that way!"

"Fine!"

She opens the door. "FINE! We're through, Ali!"

"FINE! Go ahead and slam that door shut!"

"FIIINE!"

_SLAM_

Quick-Shot and Sabah rush towards me.

"What the devil happened, my lord!"

"Ali. Did you just break up with the Queen again?"

I slump rear first onto the floor. "I think she's the one who broke up with me."

* * *

**Yikes! Ali should've listened to Quick-Shot. Now how are they going to go on this journey?**

** So what do you guys think about Abdullah? There wasn't much screentime of him this time, but you'll get to see more of him in the next few chapters. Being Ali's older brother, it's pretty obvious that he's going to be an important character. Heck, I consider him a main character since we'll be delving into his POV a lot in the future.**

** As always, thank you guys for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be introducing another character. Let's just say, Sabah might get she wanted. Pirates!**

** Till Then:**

**Zbogom**


	32. Why Does he Love her Anyway?

******Umm. So I promised in the last chapter that there would be pirates next time... Yeah, it's actually the next chapter. I WAS originally going to put it in this chapter, but the two scene that were _suppose_ to be small ended up a lot bigger than I anticipate. Thus, they became their own chapter, and the pirates will have to wait for their appearance till the next one. Sorry.******

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**Why Does he Love her Anyway?**

Without its three jets, the ship sails across the Mediterranean at a much slower pace. The night lingers on as the calm waters carry the large ship on. On the main deck, Anna lays next to Kristoff, famished. It's been almost forty-eight hours since either of them had last ate. Kristoff, who was still tied up, leans his sunken eyes towards his fiance.

"Anna? Can you hear me." His voice was hoarse.

Her tilts slightly up, as she groans. "I can't… take this.. anymore."

"Just.. hang in there.. sweet-" Kristoff's words trail off. The empty pain inside him leeches his the last of his strength. He can only imagine how hard this is for Anna, who had never gone a day hungry.

"Krissy. I'm so hungry," Anna's voice pitches high in exertion. "So hungry."

"I know… I know."

While Kristoff continues to watch Anna, frustrated by his inability to help her, footsteps are heard. He struggles and picks up his head to see who is walking towards them at the dead of night. It's one of the ninjas; but not just anyone, the one who was getting handsy with Anna before. Kristoff, now fully alert with anger at the sight of Hamza, narrows his eyes and bears his teeth.

"What do you want now? You better stay away from her!" Kristoff growls.

Hearing his angered words, Anna turns around to see Hamza walking towards her. She stirs onto her feet, only to lose her balance by her own fatigue. "Get away!" She panics and crawls closer to Kristoff.

Hamza continues to walk closer and closer to her, ignoring Kristoff's threats. Now standing right in front of the helpless princess, he kneels down and reaches into his clothes.

Anna stares wide eyed, not sure what's about to happen, as Hamza pulls out something wrapped up in a white cloth. With one pull he unveils the object that's held inside the cloth.

"A loaf of bread?" Anna blinks. Her stomach roars at the sight of it.

"Yeah. It's a loaf of bread. I took it from the table while no one was looking. Take it."

Anna looks at the bread, then at Kristoff, then at Hamza. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because. Like I said before, a girl like you shouldn't be treated like this. I hate watching someone so innocent and helpless be forced to starve like this. I don't know how Baqqir is going to treat you when you get there, but you don't also have to suffer on the way. So here. Eat."

Anna fixes her eyes on Hamza, trying to find even the slightest hint of betrayal. There wasn't any. She carefully takes the bread from his hands, keep her eyes on him the whole time. The fact that one of these men who kidnapped her suddenly acting all nice and generous seems hard to believe.

Her stomach snaps her out of her thoughts. Finally! Food! After two whole days! Anna was just about to sink her teeth in the soft loaf before her heart reminds her of another stomach that's also hungry. "Here Krissy. Take half." She rips apart the loaf and gives one piece to Kristoff, who shakes his head.

"No Anna. You need every bit of food for yourself. I'll be fine."

"What! No! You need to eat too."

"Half a loaf isn't enough for you, baby."

"Half a loaf might save your life, darling. Who knows when we'll get another chance to eat."

Hamza gets up. "Well, I don't know if I can do this again tomorrow night. We're going to reach Beruit in about thirty hours. Then, you'll be in Baqqir's hands."

Kristoff continues to reject the bread until Anna stuffs it in his mouth. "Shut up and eat, darling." Kristoff instinctively gobbles his piece in one swallow. Then Anna goes about consuming her half, humming with relief with each bite. Watching her finally putting food in her pained belly puts Kristoff at ease. His concern for her well being had been clawing his insides since they got here.

Kristoff looks at the one Black Claw member. "Thank you."

"It's really nothing. I just did it for my own pleasure. I love seeing women happy."

"Then why don't you go do more of that then joined these barbarians?"

"Like all of my colleagues, I come from a very poor family who lived off the streets. Then when I was only three, Rais came along and offered to recruit me as a 'student for a special group of soldiers'. My parents probably knew that I would live a better life if I became part of the royal army, so they gave me away. Since then, Rais has been the only thing I have to a father."

"Wow," Anna finishes her bread. "That's so sad. Did you ever get to see your parents since then?"

"I wouldn't know where to start. Agrabah is a pretty big place, and the streets are endless. But I don't care really; I was three when I left. I don't remember them."

"But they remember you! Don't you think they miss you?"

Hamza furrows his brows. Not once has he ever thought of it that way. It takes him several seconds to contemplate on how they feel, but even then, he cannot comprehend that feeling. "I honestly don't know, my lady."

"You're calling me that now?" Anna chuckles. "I thought I wasn't a princess anymore."

"I still see you as one. Only a princess can be this pretty. Hehe." He looks over at Kristoff, who was glaring at him. "Relax. It was just a compliment. And I'm sorry for touching your future wife before. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Kristoff sighs. "It's fine, dude. I can tell you're not a dog, just a grown kid who doesn't know how to act around girls."

"Hehe. Well this is the first time I ever get to see one. Up close at least."

"No!" Anna looks dumbfound. "You've never met another female of your own species?"

"Nope. I work in a secret group of warriors who preform missions from espionage and sabotage to ambush and assassination. There really isn't a scenario where talking to girls are involved."

"But don't you get breaks? Vacations? Anything?"

"My life is dedicated to the Black Claws. There really isn't any personal life outside of that."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course. The Black Claws are my family. I'm always with them, no matter what."

"Still. You deserve a break. Go see people, make friends outside your comrades, and meet women!"

"Look princess. I respect what you're trying to do, but trust me. I'm perfectly happy with my life. Honesty."

"So kidnapping an innocent girl and selling her to some cruel slaver is what you consider a happy life?" Kristoff asks.

"I'm just following orders. One of the biggest principles Sultan Cassim always enforces is loyalty. Following those above you promotes peace around you."

"And what if your superiors are making you do something wrong? Like Rais telling you to keep Anna starving?"

"Hey, I don't question Rais. He knows better, and I would throw my life on the line for him."

"Is that so?" comes a voice right behind Hamza. He flinches and turns quickly to see his master right in front of him. His eyes pierce deadly into Hamza's spirit as he scowls hard.

"I- I- M- Master!"

"You don't question me, and yet you go and disobey me when I'm not looking!"

Hamza drops onto his knees and pleas, "I'm sorry, Master. I was just-"

"Just what? Feeding these infidels when I specifically said not to."

Hamza doesn't respond.

"And worse, you talked to them and let them poison your mind with their treacherous ideas?"

"They were just saying-"

"I don't care what they say," he slaps his pupil across the face so fast and hard, Hamza gets knocked sideways onto the ground.

"Hey!" Anna shouts. "Leave him alone, you bully!" She starts to regret that as the master's eyes strike her. Anna gulps as Rais walks over Hamza and towards her.

"You girl. Are very," he grips her arm and yanks her closer to his eyes, "_very._ Irritating." Anna winces at the force of his tight grip. "I hope Baqqir whips you out cold every night. And I'll make sure of it." He lets her go and turns towards Kristoff, who was struggling from his ropes. He then freezes as Rais stares at him with a sight that's almost lethal. "As for you. Let me tell you something regarding your question from before. It doesn't matter what your superiors say, they are your superiors for a reason. It's called respect, and anyone above you deserves it. No matter what they say."

"That's ridiculous! And don't you dare hurt Anna like that! I swear, if I wasn't tied up, I would-"

_SLASH_

Kristoff's ropes fall down, so sudden that he doesn't even notice until three seconds later.

"As you were saying?"

"I- I would, or should I say, I _will_ kick your ass."

Rais takes a few steps back and then stands perfectly still, aside from a wolf-like grin on his face. "I like to see you try."

"Krissy. Don't do it! He's just trying to taunt you."

Kristoff looks at Anna then Hamza, who holding his cheek and looking down, then at Rais. "I hate you."

"Of course you do. You have every reason to, ice man. But I hate you too. And you know why? Because you are just a pathetic infidel who has no real purpose in life."

Kristoff glares hard at him, "I don't need you telling what I am. I know who I am, Rais."

"And what are you? This girl's fiancé? To tell you the truth, I never quite understood it. Why would a princess want to marry some scumbag who spends most his time alone with a reindeer. Honestly, you don't seem like someone worth a second glance."

"Anna loves me for who I am and for the way I care about her. That's all that matters."

"Humph. If that's the case, then why is she still with you? You care for her, yes. But what good will that do to her now?"

"What are you saying?"

"You're useless. You can't protect her from Baqqir. You can't protect her from me. And you can't protect her from the Sultan. You fail as her guardian, boy; and now, she can't be safe even with you around."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep Anna safe."

"Then fight me. Prove that you have the strength and fight."

"Krissy don't! You're too famished still; you don't have the energy to fight this creep."

Kristoff ignores Anna. His blood boils so fast that his temples vibrate. "You're not as tough as you think you are."

Rais once again smiles like a wolf before an attack. "Speak for yourself. You're like a bull. Ready to charge straight on, without even thinking of the consequences. You'll lose, Kristoff. And I'm going to enjoy it."

This only rouses Kristoff even more. _He's just trying to scare me off!_ "You're all talk but no game!" He dashes past his pleading fiance, ready to ram into Rais. Rais squats his legs, making him a lower target to the ground. Kristoff continues to charge till he is within close range, screaming a battle cry; he lunges forth, arms out to grapple him. Rais leaps up in the air, right above Kristoff's reach. His body spins as he lands a harsh kick at the back of Kristoff's shoulder. He uses the force of his kick to push himself off towards the side, regaining his original position right afterwards. Kristoff falls to the ground, but tumbles himself back up, clutching his shoulder.

"Lucky shot."

"It's not luck. It's skill. Something you lack in life. Well, if it that doesn't involve picking up blocks of ice. Since that's the only life you deserve."

Kristoff runs forth again. This time he slows down and swings his fist at him. Rais dodges the first blow, ducks the second, pivots around the third, and continues to evade each and every punch. Out of sheer anger and frustration, Kristoff continues this rampage of fists, not slowing even once to catch his breath. Rais is able to dodge a punch even before it appears, and the whole time he is continues his wolf-like sneer. Anna watches with her hands clasped as if they were in prayer. Hamza also watches, still feeling the shame of his master's scolding. Kristoff tries to maintain the fury of blows, but the muscles of his arms, shoulders, and back are all tensing. His left shoulder also begins to cramp. When he swings his right fist over Rais, the ninja ducks and pivots 180 degrees around. He grabs Kristoff above the elbow and yanks his arm forward down, making Kristoff flip completely over Rais. Kristoff gasps at the impact on his back, not use to falling down so hard and especially with his weight. Before Kristoff even thinks of getting up, Rais swings his straight leg high in the air and brings the hard heel down onto his diaphragm.

"BLOOF!" Kristoff puts his arms over his stomach, the wind knocked out of him.

"KRISSY!" Anna runs over and throws herself on top of him, like a human shield.

Rais laughs cold. "Hah! So now she's the one trying to protect you. How does that feel, iceman?" Kristoff just looks at Rais, many emotions overcome his face. "You've been beaten the arrogance out of you. Now you understand your situation? You are helpless. What happens to you, you cannot escape."

Anna pulls Kristoff's redden head under her chest. "Don't listen to him. He's just a bully."

"I failed, Anna. He's right. I can't protect you anymore. I failed."

"No. You didn't. I'll never think that, so you shouldn't too."

"Hmph." Rais observes the two lovers. "Cassim is right. Those who can't accept reality, they always hide in the belief of true love conquering all. How illogical!" He walks towards Hamza, who lowers his head. "And you listen to them?"

"No master. I never actually believed them." Hamza says, his hands squeezing his own knees.

"You better not. And you better not EVER go behind my back like that again. You want to be like Ali? A traitor?"

"No! No! I'll never be like him!"

"He disobeyed _his_ father and became completely disloyal to his own people. Don't ever disobey me, if you don't want to be like him."

Suddenly Kristoff pulls his torso from the ground, "Ali is ten times the man you'll ever be, Rais!"

Rais jerks his head and shoulders around. "Is that what you think? You really are pathetic, aren't you? Ali is a coward. A senseless coward, mind you. And he's the one who got you and the girl into this predicament, remember?"

Anna stands up. "It doesn't matter, because he and my big sister are going to come and save us! Elsa and Ali are both stronger than you!"

"That may be. But even they are too young and naive enough to do any real cause. The Sultan will bring them down, wherever they go. To dumb it down for you. They can't win."

"Yes they can!" Anna stomps her foot. These are the only words that come to her mind. No other words to justify them.

"Say whatever you like." Rais turns back to Hamza. "Let's go now. And leave these two to hope for their miracle."

* * *

It doesn't add up. Ali was always the good child. He always did whatever father told him to do. He never once thought about going behind his back, despite how miserable he was. Though, it's not impossible that he would've try to run away. Plus, with three weeks in a different world with a completely different culture, there's no telling from here just how influenced he got. Nonetheless, what father said is still a little too far fetched to believe. First of all, Ali falling in love is not something that's unexpected. He was always the overly romantic one, always daydreaming about finding that perfect girl. Which was kind of contradictory, since he refused every suitress in Arabia (then again, he clearly didn't like any of them). But second of all, how can he commit adultery? He's not the kind of person to do something so repulsive like that. However, father tends to make people who he dislikes seem worse than they really are. I'll need to probe information out of someone else. Someone who's not very bright and can give me seemingly harmless information that can prove useful.

"Hello Jafar," the animated body of flames was lounging on one of the palace domes.

He lazily opens one eye and peers down. "Oh hey Abdullah. How's it been?"

"Everything's been alright, Jafar. Although I do wish to ask you something."

He stretches himself up and flies down onto a stack of crates. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. I just want to know what happened on your trip. Father seems more unhappy than usual."

"Hah! Ain't that an understatement. Let's just say that your brother, or use-to-be brother, is kind of an idiot."

"How so?"

"He went all lovey dovey with that ice girl and tried to stay ditch us. That guy thinks he can just not show up at all and think Cassim wasn't going to find out? What a goof!"

So he fell in love and tried to stay with the Snow Queen forever. This I already know. "What did you see over there. In Arendelle? Did you see him?"

"Yep. I saw him. And I saw the Snow Queen. Cute babe, though she's kind of a bi-"

"What did father do when he saw them?"

"Not much really. Just start beating the crap out of the two. And Ali literally fought back with his powers! Powers that he inherited _from_ Cassim. Can you believe that? He's such an ungrateful brat."

So Ali actually fought father! That's a first. And it seems that the Queen also fought alongside him. But it sounds like father is stronger than both of them combined (obviously). But what happened to them? Father said that Ai was exiled, implying that he's alive. Though, why would father just do that? It's his son, so perhaps he couldn't bring himself to kill him. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't get him killed some other way.

Wait a second.

"Jafar where did that ring come from?"

"Oh this?" He flashes his finger at me, showing off the emerald gem in the ring's center. "This belonged to the Queen's little sister. I took it while she was being tied up."

"Tied up?"

"Yeah, Cassim took her and her boyfriend when he left. I think he's going to sell them to Baqqir."

Father doesn't sell just anyone to Baqqir. He sells his most hated enemies there. "Why are they going to Baqqir?"

"Cassim said something about teaching the Queen a lesson. He said that she'll stop loving Ali if she blames him for their capture."

"Why would she blame Ali?"

"Cassim gave him the choice."

"What would happen if Ali chose not to have Queen's sister and her lover taken?"

"Cassim would kill the Queen."

I see. Ali had to chose whether to let the girl that he fell in love with die, or let her loved ones be taken as slaves. Of course he would choose the former, but clearly father made it look like it was his fault. The Queen could logically know that Ali made the right choice, but emotionally her subconscious would use him as a scapegoat as to where to direct her anger at. Even though father would've been the better target for her frustration, that fact that Ali is more closer in proximity means that she would gain more catharsis if she would vent it all out on him. The worst part of this whole theory is that she doesn't even realize what she's doing, unless she understands the human mind (which she probably doesn't, since father went along with that plan).

As much as I figured it out, I still don't know one thing. _Why_. Why did Ali fell in love with her? Why is she more important to him than his own home. Then again. Neither father nor I are people he would miss. Father, for obvious reasons; and me, I shut him out of my life years ago. He doesn't even know why, but I can't tell him. At least, I can't anymore. Now that he's stuck in another world. But I still want to know why Ali loves this woman. It can't be just because she's a sorcerer. That alone shouldn't make Ali want to love her. Then again, she would also understand the burden of being one of very few gifted people in a world that fears the unknown. So perhaps they can relate on those terms, but even then they would have to have more reasons to even consider sustaining a life together.

Nevermind. I have more pressing matters to think about. Ali's still in danger. The fact of the matter is that father's lust for revenge can never be quenched. He's going to want to do more to make him pay. But what?

"So Jafar. What's going to happen to Ali and the Queen? Do you know?"

"Not really. Those two are probably still in Arendelle crying over what to do. Not for long though."

"What do you mean 'not for long though'?"

"Well. I don't know if I should tell you this, but Cassim's got this whole plan going on. He created another demon, like me. Only a lot bigger and gots his own magic. His name's Malek, and he's my humongous little brother."

His own magic? A sorcerer cannot imbue magical powers to others, unless he/she were to give his/her own. This means that father has given his own magic to Malek. Something he's never done before.

"And where is Malek?"

"On his way to Arendelle."

Of course. Since father couldn't bring himself to kill his son at the time, he instead created some heartless monster that's powerful enough to kill him. However, what if Ali decides to leave Arendelle? Then where would he go? Clearly not home… unless he and the Queen are trying to get back her sister and her lover. That's actually a very plausible situation. Though, Jafar wouldn't know much about that. Although there is someone who could help me more on this. Two days ago, a caravan arrived at the palace. Apparently, father arrested someone who was aboard the ship Ali took when he set off. I didn't get to see this firsthand, but according to the guards, it's someone who use to work here before my mother died. Could it be who I think it is? If so, I need to talk to him. Though, he's locked up in the palace dungeons.

* * *

**I know I've been working on this story for months now (started in April 2014), but I still want to hear what you guys think about it. One thing I love to hear are people's opinions. Whether you like something, hate it, question it, or just find it completely nonsense; I love to know about it. It also helps improve my story, because I'll understand more about how something makes the readers feel. I'm just so curious about how people are enjoying (or not enjoying) my writing! I literally crave opinions (that's why I sometimes spend more time reading YouTube comments than how long the actual video is XD).**

**Anyway. As always, thank you all for reading and supporting this story. I always appreciate it.**

**Till Then:**

**Slán**


	33. Pillars of Water

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Pillars of Water**

Breakfast was quiet on the ship. Neither Elsa nor Ali spoke a single word to each other. Elsa is drinking some cold tea, while Ali is eating some melted ice cream. Both keeping their eyes lowered on the hard table. Suddenly, the door burst open and both fiery siblings rush inside.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ali gets up.

"It's starting to rain, my lord," Quick-Shot says.

"Yeah. And you know what that means for us," Sabah shakes her feathers.

"Are you guys okay?'

"We'll be fine, Ali. But we can't steer the ship right now."

Elsa remains seated, sipping her tea. "Well someone has to. And I sure ain't."

Ali scowls, "No one asked you." He walks out. "You don't even know how to sail a ship, anyway." He throws the door shut.

"So what!" Elsa snaps at the close door. "I'm a Queen, not a first mate!"

"You're right, my lady. I'm the first mate of this ship."

"Please don't, Sabah."

Sabah hops onto the table, looking at the half empty cup. "Your tea is cold, my lady."

"So what. The cold never bothered me, anyway. And that's exactly the life I choose."

Quick-Shot slithers on top of Ali's chair. "Your majesty. As much as I understand your poorly constructed metaphor, don't you think you're being too extreme here? So you and our prince had a little dispute. Does that really justify severing such a great relationship?"

"My so called relationship was never even a real one. It was just me having big crush on some guy I just met."

Sabah hops onto Elsa's shoulder. "What do you mean 'you just met'? You've spent an entire month with him, shared many secrets with each other, and came to mutual understanding with each other. What more do you want in a relationship?"

"Hah. Mutual understanding. As if! I don't think I'll ever understand that man. All he wants is his own needs." Elsa starts mimicking Ali's voice (rather badly), "Oh! I need a girlfriend, so I can kiss her and hug her. I don't care that I have a monster for a father. I think I'll just piss him off and keep making out with my little Queen-of-a-girlfriend. Oh! He's here! Oh, I guess I should've thought of that! Oh well. Elsa will figure it out. I'll just come out whenever he's about to throw a big scary dragon at her, so I can go and save the day, and be a hero. OH! He's going to kill her again! Let's bargain her sister. She doesn't need her; she's got her hot, Arab meat to keep her company. I'll even bid that ice loving fiance for kicks! Yeah, that'll keep my dad away. And I can keep that royalicious booty all to myself!"

Quick-Shot stares at her, his mouth slightly open and one of his eyes raised fully high. "Is that really how think of him? My lady."

Sabah was back on the table. "Wow. I can't believe what I just heard. You totally have him all wrong, Elsa. That is not, I repeat, _not_ how my father is like. Your ungrateful majesty!" She shifts her head side-to-side as she said those words.

"Hey. Don't get sassy with me, young lady. Ali gets what he deserves. And there's no way he can make it up to me."

"My lady," Quick-Shot sighs. "I beg you to please look at this without so much emotions. You have to-"

"Don't tell me that! Emotions are what makes up us humans! We are very emotional beings, and emotions are what dictates our character and desires in life."

"I understand that, my Queen. But being too emotional about a situation isn't good."

"I know that, Quick. I don't need you to tell me that. But I'm not being _too_ emotional. I just don't want to be with Ali anymore. Can't I just have that without anyone trying to lecture me? I don't want him. I mean it! I don't."

"You do realize that he's the best guy in the whole world?" Sabah says. "You'll never find another man like him."

"That's what you think. Besides. Maybe I don't want a man. Not anymore. I always wanted to live my life single, before he showed up. And now that my heads cleared from all those over-the-top _emotions_, I'm done with romance."

"Okay, my lady," Quick-Shot says. "If you say so."

"I can't believe this." Sabah bemoans. "You were suppose to be his true love. I thought you would be my new mother." Sabah falls back from her feet and sits on the table. "I always wanted a mother. Ali said that that it's the best blessing in the world. I just wanted to see what it was like to have one."

Elsa gives her a pitying look. She'd never thought that Sabah had looked up to her like that.

Just then, the whole room sways back and forth, causing the table and chairs to slide, generating yelps among all three in the room.

"What on Earth?" Elsa stumbles up from her seat.

"What's going on, Quick?" Sabah panics.

"It must be the storm. It could be getting worse."

Elsa walks towards the door. "I'm going to check what's happening out there."

"Wait! My lady." Sabah flaps in front of her. "Let us come with you. I don't like it here. If this place gets wet, Quick and I are done for."

"Ok, but how-" before she finishes, Sabah shrinks to the size of a firefly and zips right into Elsa's shirt. "Hey! What the-" Now Quick-Shot shrinks to the size of a shoelace and slithers up Elsa's ankle and right into the opening of her pants, "Woah! Hey! Get out of here you two."

"Sorry, your majesty," Quick-Shot pops right out of her shirt the same way he would do when he's inside Ali's, "But this is the safest place we can be until we reach our creator."

"Just don't move too much, okay? I'm really ticklish."

Putting on her cloak, Elsa runs outside the door and freezes dead in her tracks. This is _much_ worse. The waves are like mountains all around the ship, and the rain presses down hard. If Elsa's clothes weren't waterproof, both fiery beings inside of her would have perished. She runs up the wet stairs and towards Ali, who was struggling to keep the steering wheel straight.

"Since when did the storm get this bad?"

"I don't know, but it happened so fast. It was just drizzling at first. Then this happened. Where's Quick and Sabah?"

"Right here." Elsa extends her arm out. Ali grasps her hand and his two fire friends quickly switch sleeves.

The ship rides up a colossal wave, pulling Elsa and Ali backwards. Trying to regain his balance, Ali runs back to the wheel just in time for the ship to reach the peak. The ship now plunges down the mountain of water with high speeds. Winds blow fast around them and the woods below creak with the shake of the ship's rapid descent.

"AAAAH!" Elsa shrieks as the ship hits the base of the wave. The forces causes the ship to jerk up and down as its bottom collides with the watery floor. Ali and Elsa are literally propelled into the air for a few seconds before lands back on the ship with a thud.

"Ow." Ali moans, holding his back.

"Ali!" Elsa instinctively grabs him and rubs his lower back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just hit my tail bone. Second time this week."

Remembering that they recently broke up, Elsa lets go of him and stands up. "Well then get up! We're not out of this mess yet."

"I know I know. Just calm down." Ali gets up and grabs the wheel. "This storm is really something else."

The storm really does seem really strong, and it's getting stronger. The ship rises again as water from below climbs itself upward. This whole scene is sending a sense of tremoring nostalgia inside Elsa's mind. This isn't a memory. It's a vision. It's exactly what she had always envisioned what it had been like when her parents facing their final moments. The storming winds, the harsh rain, and the pillars of death moving around them. It's frightening.

Elsa grabs Ali's arm and shakes it. "We got to get out of here! We have to!" Elsa cries; her breath quickens in panic.

"Woah. Elsa! Take it easy. We're going to be alright."

"No we're not! We're gonna drown. WE'RE GONNA DROWN!"

Bewildered, Ali's eyes scan Elsa's demeanor. She's panicking for some reason. Somehow, this storm is troubling her a lot more than it should. The severity of her condition becomes apparent as a snowy vortex spins around her. _She's losing control again? I thought we've fixed that already! Is she that afraid?_

The wooden floor creaks with a more higher pitch as the a coating of ice engulfs it. Snowflakes collide and mesh with the raindrops. Ali embraces himself with his own arms and strengthens his magical barrier to visible lengths. Quick-Shot pops slightly from behind his neckline. "My lord. This may not be the time, but I wish to discuss something."

"And just what do you wish to talk about at this very moment?"

"This storm is very unusual. And I mean, _very _unusual. Look at some of these waves. They're not even following a flow. They just pop up from the base without warning."

"I noticed that. Something's really wrong here."

Elsa falls to her knees and pulls her hair. The vortex spins faster and bigger, transforming into a mini blizzard.

"But I think we have to think about that later! Elsa, control your fears. You're going to kill all of us."

"I CAN'T!"

The spinning blizzard suddenly expands everywhere. Ali covers himself with a flaming shield, as the force of the blizzard rattles all around him. Nothing but white is seen. The whole scene is silenced by the large howling of icy winds. It feels like everything stops.

Then, when the blizzard dies out from Elsa's body, the white dissipates. Revealing a different scene from before. Now, all the waves of water are pillars of ice, perfectly still in contrast to when they were rolling. The dark clouds were replaced by a thin white blanket, shedding small flurries onto the mountains.

Elsa continues to crouch on her knees, breathing and sniffling after that maelstrom of her own power. "What.. _Gasp_ What did I do?"

Ali treads to her and crouches onto one knee. "Well. To say the least. You froze the whole place."

"How far?"

"Pardon."

"How far is it frozen? Where does the ice ends?"

"Can't tell. From where I see, looks like the sea is frozen for many kilometers all around us."

Elsa breathes in till her lungs fill up. Then she lets it all go with a long sigh. She gets up walks towards the side. "I hope this goes away on its own. I don't know long it would to take me to clean this up myself. At least the storms over."

When she said those words, the clouds darken once again. The rain commences once more. Though, the ocean waves remain frozen, and the ship is now trapped on top of one of them.

"Huh? How is this happening?"

Ali looks up at the rejuvenated sky, perplexed. "I don't know. But I have a very very bad feeling about this."

A large river of water appears weaving around the icy mountains, towards the ship. Upon the river, another ship sails it. Elsa and Ali both run over to the other side of the captain's deck to get a better look.

"Who's on that ship?" Elsa say.

"Not sure. Quick, can you take a look?"

Quick-Shot pops his head out again and peers down at the incoming ship. Though it is at a distance, Quick-Shot's sharp eyes are able to pick up the design of the ship's flag. A skull with two bones. "Oh. My. Lord. My lord."

"What is it, Quick? Who's on that ship?"

"Pirates."

"Pirates!" Sabah also pops, on Ali's left. "They're here! I can't believe it!"

"This is not good," Elsa says. "There's a sorcerer on that 's the only way this storm could've happen. Ali, we're gonna have to fight."

"No we don't. Elsa, they can't see us from up here. We're better off fleeing from this ship."

"What! You want to run away? We'll lose ALL our supplies."

"It's better than trying to go and risk ourselves against whoever is out there. We don't know how strong that sorcerer is. What if there's more than one sorcerer? Those waves were pretty big, Elsa. It takes a lot of magic to do that for such long time."

"But where are we going to go? We're in the middle of the sea! You want to just fly out here?"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe you're such a coward! There's two of us! We both have different elements, damn it! We can fight!"

"If you want to save your sister, you'll have to do what's safe. Even if that means being a coward. We gotta go now. Before it's too late." Ali runs over to the bow and climbs up onto the ship's tip. He turns around gestures his ex. "Come on. We'll fly behind this frozen wave. They won't see us if we fly South from there." He leaps off the ship and jets of fire explode from his boots.

Elsa grunts and runs after him, leaping off and propelling herself with snow, leaving behind all the clothes, food, tools and maps behind.

* * *

"Arrgh! Avast ye mateys. Ship ahoy."

Captain Seabeard looks over the frozen ship that's suspended up on an icy pillar with his spyglass. His crew run about maintaining a fast ship as it glides along the streaming river through the network of frozen waves. One crewmate, a young preteen boy, looks at the captain with a raise eyebrow and then nudges the one of the older members.

"Hey. Uh. Why is the captain talking like that? He wasn't talking like that back in the city."

The older crewmate laughs and pats the boy's back. "Get use to it, kid. This is how Captain Seabeard talks when we're on missions. He thinks that's what pirates use to talk like."

"Actually pirates talk a lot more civilized than that. You see, their accents come from-"

"Save it, squirt. Seabeard won't listen to anyone. You tell him about pirates, and he'll shove that old book under your nose."

"What book?"

"The Tale of Peter Pan. You've heard of Captain Hook, right? That's his role model."

"That's a fictional character. Hook wasn't even an accurate representation of how pirates were like in history."

"You're a smart one, aren't you? Look, if you're going to be working with us, the best advice I can give you is just follow the captain's orders. He's a little crazy, yes. But he knows what he's doing, and you'll be fine if you do as you're told."

The captain turns around and points his finger at the boy. "Charlie! Swab the poop deck!"

"Pardon sir."

"Clean it up, lad."

Charlie runs off, and Seabeard turns back to observe the ship. Nothing has happened so far. A few minutes ago, he had to create a large dome of water around his ship to protect it from the sudden blast of ice. However, after it subsided, no other forms of magic has arisen from the target ship. Seabeard's ship reaches the icy mountain. With the raising of his hands, the water under the ship rises, carrying it towards the other ship. The watery pillar rises up to the height of its frozen counterpart. The two ship near each other now, the pirate ship points at the stern of the frozen ship.

"Alright lads. Three of ye, follow me." Seabeard creates a set of watery stairs, connecting the two ships. He and three of his crewmates march up the solid-feeling steps of water. Stepping onto the permafrosted ship, Seabeard observes his surroundings. "Strange. Not a peep or soul on this vessel."

"Did they escape, captain?"

"Aye. Looks like they did. Those yellow bellies probably jumped like the parrots and flapped away."

As he said that, a voice comes from behind them. "Just like parrots. Just like parrots. _Squawk_" A parrots flies onto the Captain's shoulder. A parrot made entirely out of water.

"Arrgh. Caspii. Did you see anyone up there at the captain's deck?"

"_Squawk_ No sir. No one at the captain's deck."

"Huh. Looks like those lubbers got away. Sultan Cassim is not gone like it."

"Not gone like it. Not gone like it. _Squawk_"

* * *

Our two heroes soar across the calm sea, their jets of magic wobbling to sustain themselves. With the sight of land coming near, Ali and Elsa push the limits to their fatigued mana to reach their.

Lowering and lowering closer to the coast, their jets vanish as they reach land, making them collapse onto the beach. Panting.

"We… flew… for... twelve hours!"

"_Gasp_… don't tell me… about it… I know."

Both Elsa and Ali lie on the sand, completely exhausted. Before either of them could faint, Quick-Shot and Sabah come out of Ali's clothes. Quick-Shot nudges Ali's head, and Sabah hops repeatedly on Elsa's back.

"Wake up! There's people coming!"

The two look up and see a team of horses galloping towards them. Soldiers were mounted on them. Elsa struggles to turn her head towards Ali as her breath quickens. "I'm really tired. I can't do anything, if they're not friendly."

"Yeah… Me too. Let's hope they are."

The cavalry come up to the two sorcerer, who were still collapsed on the ground. One of the soldiers, the leader, leaps off his horse and runs towards Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle! My lady, what are you doing here?"

She heard this voice before. She met him back in the Peace Gathering. Forcing every muscle in her arms and neck to look up, she sees the face of her and Ali's rescuer. It was Prince George. Harold's eldest younger brother and heir to the throne.

With one thought in her head, Elsa sighs and faints. _Great. We're in the Southern Isles._

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading this chapter. I know this isn't really relevant and all, but it's almost 3 a.m. right now! I really lose track of time when doing this XD**

**Till Then:**

**Xatır be to**


	34. Now They're Calling Each Other Names

******Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.******

* * *

**Now They're Calling Each Other Names**

I think I'm lying on a white bed in some room. The last thing I remember was reaching the coast with Ali before discovering that it was the Southern Isles, so we're probably lying in one of the palace beds.

_Wait WE!_

Ali was sleeping right next to me, holding me tightly. Great, and let me guess. If I try to pull away, he's just going to squeeze tighter. Who's bright idea was to put us on the same bed. Seriously. George doesn't even know that we were a couple. I mean, once a couple. I turn and shake his shirt.

"Quick-Shot? Are you in there?"

"Actually, I'm over here, your majesty." He slithers onto the bed from the rear side. "How may I be of service? I'm sure you're famished from before, so Sabah should be here with some water and essential carbohydrates."

"I need something else right now, Quick."

"Yes my lady."

"Get your creator off me!"

"I honestly don't know how. When my prince cuddles in his sleep, it usually means no escape for the one being cuddled. I never got to see it before in my life, but I do believe that both Queen Sharma and Prince Abdullah had been victims of Ali's unconscious deadlock."

"Then wake him up."

"I'd rather have him rest. He's just as tired as you and needs as much sleep as he can get."

"Quick. You can either find a way to get him off me without waking him up. Or. You can wake him up. Either way, you have ten seconds before I wake him up myself. And you don't want that."

"Usually I tend to be extremely abrasive and fatally vicious to those who would threaten the sleep of my master, but you're the exception. Since Ali sees the world in you."

"Five seconds to go."

"*Sigh* My lord. You must get up. Queen Elsa has lost her all her clothes!"

"Huh!" Ali's eyes sprang open.

"Very funny Quick."

"Glad to help, my lady." Quick smiles rather snakelike (ironic).

"What's going on?" Ali looks around the room. "Where are we?"

"The palace of the Southern Isles, my lord. You two are in the room of Prince Hans."

It feels as if a series of bugs start crawling under the skin of my back. Realizing who's bed this was, I jump right out and stood there, shuttering. "I cannot believe that they put us on that creep's nest."

"That 'creep' is governing your kingdom in your absence, my lady."

"You don't need to remind me, Quick-Shot. I know that!"

Ali also gets up and walks towards a stand which hold my cloak, his jacket, and his belt. "Elsa, we're now guest here in Hans' home. So talk more respectfully about him when you're around his brothers, okay."

"That is none of _your_ concern, Ali. We're only going to be here until we can get another ship."

Ali turns around towards me as he puts on his coat. "You want to sail again? I think travel by land would be much safer, don't you think. Those pirates are still out there."

"It'll take us much longer to reach Corona by land. We need to go on sea again. You know we can't afford to waste any time."

He walks towards the door. "I know, Elsa. But what if we run into the pirates again?"

"We fight."

He freezes with his hand on the knob. "You really want to fight them? We don't even know how many sorcerers are on that ship."

"I highly doubt that there's anymore than two, my lord." Quick-Shot says. "Judging both the strength and speed of the waters in both the waves and the storm, it seems like the equivalent to both yours and her majesty's potential."

"See!" I exclaimed. "There's two of them and two of us. They both just got water, and we got fire and ice. We have the upper advantage." I cross my arms. "And you made us run away. You know we lost everything on that ship?"

"I know. But that was just supplies right?" He grabs his belt which holds his sword and dangles it in front of my face. "This is the only thing that isn't replaceable. Everything else on that ship is."

"You're wrong." I reach into my cloak and pull out my mother's hairbrush. "This is also irreplaceable."

Ali stares at my comb, surprised. "Why did you bring that?"

"It's just something for goodluck. Don't judge me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying. There's no practical use for it."

"Look, it keeps me close to my mother. She always says that this was her favorite wedding gift, so I made a promise to always take care of it."

"It's better safe back in your room."

He's so stubborn. I'm trying to tell him that I don't want to part with it. The real reason sounds silly, but I always feel like mother's spirit is watching me from above. And I know she's would be happy that I'm protecting her hairbrush. Though, now that I think of it. If she and dad really have been watching us. they're probably in tears now for Anna. Oh Anna. What's happening to you right now? I'm so worried for you.

* * *

I feel really sick. My tummy has never been so empty before, and this ship just keeps rocking back and forth. I never knew that I was the kind of person to get seasick, but I had to learn it the hardest way possible.

Kristoff is lying right next to me. That maniac really hurt my Krissy when they fought. His shoulder has a big bruise where Rais punched him, and his tummy is a little red. He was also having trouble breathing properly for a few hours. I can't believe how cruel these bastards are! I had to take care of my injured Krissy all by myself. I wish Hamza could've helped, but Rais probably disciplined him inside their rooms. He only came outside once just to adjust the sails, completely ignoring me.

One of the other ninjas appears with some large old rag. It looks like some woolen blanket; a really dusty one. "Here." He throws it at me. I pull my hands in front of me just in time to catch it. It's a cloak. Some dusty old cloak, with sleeves and a hood. "When we reach Arabia, you better have that on."

"Why?"

"The woman of our country are modest. They do not reveal their bodies the way you infidels do. You're not even allowed to show your hair to other men."

"Can't I at least wear something that isn't so dusty? I'm allergic to dust."

"That's all we have. Wear it." He walks away.

I push myself off the ground, wobbling; and I look off towards the sea. From a distance, I see the coast of some land. A very different looking land from Arendelle.

* * *

Ali and I have been in the living room, talking to George for about an hour now. He's been in charge of the Southern Isles since Harold left, but usually he's in charge of the military. He definitely looks the part; his body is as fit as how fat Harold is. We've been discussing what's been going on in Arendelle when Harold was there and the ordeal about pirates and water-base sorcery that happened recently.

"Now your majesty. I know this isn't my place to question your actions, but don't you think that conducting your own rescue mission is a bit foolish? You are Arendelle's queen; and if anything happens to you, your city will be without a ruler. Every member of your family is either dead or absent."

I really don't like that he brings this up so suddenly. "My parents are dead and my sister has been kidnapped. I'm desperate George! I have to get my sister and my future brother back. They're all the family I got-"

"Except for your relatives in Corona," Ali adds. "Don't forget them."

"I wasn't. Of course they're my family. But I'm talking about my immediate family, dumbo." I shake my head and focus my attention back to George, who was looking at both of us with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like some friction is already forming between you two. Oh well, a lot of couples start fighting after that initial spice goes away."

"We're not a couple anymore."

"Really? You two were the most talked-about couple in the peace gathering. You two were practically head-over-heels with each other."

Ali interrupts again. "Yeah that all went downhill when Elsa forgotten that I sacrificed _everything_ for her."

"You sacrificed! I'm the one with a missing sister!"

"I gave up my entire home and left my entire continent to live with you!"

"You didn't even wanted to go back. You had nothing of value over there, anyway."

"But still. It's where I came from. I lived my whole life there. So many memories in there."

"Well I lost something a little more important than just memories."

"Oh! Even more important than memories of my mother!? Honestly Elsa, Anna may be very important, but don't think that my mother isn't."

"When did this become about your mom? She has nothing to do with this."

"Don't say that!" The fire from the fire place near us roars and launches up the chimney. "My mother is never nothing!"

George was taken aback from Ali's tantrum. I better calm this psychopath down before he burns blows up this living room (the same way he did to mine).

"Okay, Ali. Calm down. I never said anything like that. I was never referring to your mother at all in this conversation. So just control yourself. Okay?"

The fireplace quiets down. Ali sits back on his seat, holding his knees and flexing his temples.

George rubs his chin. "Well umm. That was quite a digression. Shall we continue where we left off then?"

"_Yes please_." I said, though Ali also said that at the same time.

"Good. Cause I still think that you two should hold off on going to Arabia. If what you say is accurate, then Cassim will retaliate even worse if Ali enters the his empire. He obviously exiled you, so that you won't come back."

"True," Ali sighs. "But if there's any chance to rescue Kristoff and Anna, then we have to go forth with our plan. No one else is capable of doing this."

"Because you two are magicians?"

"Because we are the only ones who are willing to put our lives on the line."

"I'm sure your guards are willing to give their lives for the princess. That's what they're hired for."

"Well, the guards will not be able to rescue them."

"Because they're not magicians?"

"Because.. they never went to Agrabah or even Arabia at all. They wouldn't know how to get anywhere."

"So you, Prince Ali, can go, but why is Queen Elsa going?"

I answer, "Because we are talking about my sister and her fiance. Of course I need to go rescue them. They're _my_ family."

"But you still don't need to go, don't you?"

"Ali cannot do this by himself."

"Because you're also a magician?"

What is George trying to imply? He keeps bringing up that we're sorcerers. Is he trying to say that that's the only reason why we're going alone? "Look, George. I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to keep trying to talk us out of this. My mind is set, and we're going."

"But do you really think that you will be 100% successful? You two are very amazing. I've seen both your magic during my stay in Arendelle. But you think that just because you're magicians, no one else is competent in this task. I'll have you know that not one man in my army is a magician, yet I still assure you that we're anything but weak."

"No, George. I wasn't trying to imply that."

"Of course not, my lady. But that is your preconception. We non-magicians are much more capable than you think."

"I never thought, George. I know that people without magic are just as gifted as those who are. In fact, my sister is amazing in her own way. She's always been there for me whether I knew it or not. She never gives up on those who are in need, and she's just the most courageous person I've seen. And that's why I need to do this. I owe it to her for saving me back in the summer."

George nods his head. "I admire your sense of duty, my lady. You truly are a noble monarch. But, I still think it's too dangerous. You might not come back."

"That's a risk I'm willing to accept."

He sighs. "Very well. If you understand what you're putting yourself into then I'll help supply you with another ship to journey to Corona."

"Thank you, George. This means the world to me. If I do make it back, then I'll be in your debt."

"That won't be necessary. I think we already owe you one for slapping some sense into our youngest brother." He turns his head towards the window. "I'll go arrange a ship. Now, are you sure you don't want to go on land? I can't guarantee that there won't be another encounter with those pirates."

"I think Ali and I are capable of handling them. Although, I was wondering if you knew anything about them or at least know anyone who does."

"I don't think so, but I'll have my soldiers gather any intel around the Isles."

"Once again. I can't thank you enough George."

"Elsa." Ali interrupts.

"What."

"If we're really gonna have to go back out there in the sea, then I think we should at least prepare for it."

"Like what?"

"Training."

"What? You already taught me everything I need to know."

"I taught you how to control your powers and the basics of sparring. I never really went too far in teaching you how to really fight with your magic."

"Are you serious? Is that why I was so bad against Cassim."

"Uh. Not exactly."

"Yes it is; isn't it? You completely left me unprepared for that fight Ali."

"I never thought it would happened!"

"Well it did. And it could happened again."

"Hopefully not. I'm hoping that we can just find Anna and Kristoff and make it out before that even happens."

"But it can still happen, Ali. And! We also now have to deal with a couple of pirates with water powers. I need to reach my full potential when we face them."

"I don't know about full potential, but you'll definitely be ready to take them on if we spend a few days here."

"We don't have that kind of time, Ali."

"Well you're not going to get any better with just one session. You should know that by now."

"I know that. But we still have to leave by tomorrow."

"*Sigh* Fine. Then I'll just have to teach you while we're on sea. Hopefully, we can avoid the whole pirate thing all together. But for now, let's start now."

Good. Now I'm going to learn how to really use my powers in battle. Anything that increases the chances of saving Anna is a good thing. And plus, I already have good control over my powers already. Ali is probably just going to teach me some advance techniques and maybe some fighting strategies. This is going to be easy!

-Later Outside the City-

This is not going to be easy!

I'm sweating like a pig now, and I don't usually sweat. My arms and legs feel like they're burning from all this running. "Why are we even doing this? _Huff Huff _I thought we were suppose to be practicing magic."

"We have to get your body strong, Elsa." Ali was running right next to me. He's barely sweating that much. "Your powers are pretty strong, but that's not going to help if you can barely run a couple miles."

"What about _Huff Huff _when we fought Cassim? _Huff Huff _I didn't do that much running!"

"I don't mean just running. I mean cardio in general. You need a lot of endurance to fight for a long time. When we fought father: A, we paused a few times to talk to him; B, father was just toying with us. He could've finished us in a few minutes if he wanted to. Now pick up the pace!" Ali runs faster. I could barely keep up with him before. My lungs are burning so much, and my sides are aching.

I can't anymore.

I stop and grab my knees, gasping while staring at the ground. My legs now feel like jelly. I don't think I ever ran so much in my whole life. Is my body really this weak?

"You okay?" I see Ali's boots stepping into my vision. "I hate to break it to you, Elsa. But that was suppose to be warm up." What a jerk! He tells me I'm weak and starts pushing me to run like horse! Is this how you train someone?

"_Huff Huff_ Can we just start the magic part of this session?"

"Nope. You're in no state to use your powers. You'll just tire out even more."

"Then why did we even spend so much time running?"

"I told you. That was just warm up. I guess I should've realized that being a queen means you're out of shape."

"I am so in shape!"

"Oh really? Then why are you so out of breath right now? Drop and give me twenty, your majesty!"

"Twenty what?"

"Push ups." Ali says in such a tone as if he finds me stupid.

As much as I can barely feel my breath coming back into me, I lean over and collapse myself onto the grass. Placing my hands onto the ground between my shoulders, the way I've seen Kristoff do when he's showing off to Anna, I push the Earth beneath me. I push hard. Feeling the strain on my arms, my back, and even my chest? My body slowly propels from the ground. Before I was even halfway there, my arms give in and I drop back onto the ground, landing on my chin, making my teeth clank.

"One."

"Urrrrgh." The pain in my jaws actually forces a tear from each eye.

"Elsa!" I feel myself being lifted and turned over with one swipe. "Why would you even stick your chin out like that? Don't you think it would hit the ground first?"

"Shut up." I rub my lower jaw. Opening my eyes, I stare at Ali's big, worried ones.

Quick-Shot comes out from Ali's shirt. "Get her an ice pack, my lord. It'll soothe the pain."

"I got it," I create a rounded wedge of ice that fits perfectly under my chin. My jaw starts to feel numb. Weird, usually I don't feel the cold like this. But then again, my chin felt like it was pumping hot blood a second ago.

"My lord. I think you did push her a little too much. She's not use to physical workouts, and you need to be more considerate of her current limits."

"Quick-Shot's right, Ali. You went way too far."

"Sorry. I didn't know." Yeah, of course you did. I bet you just wanted to see me like this.

Sabah flies towards us. "Your majesty, there's um someone who wants to meet you."

"Huh? Who."

"One of the other brothers. I didn't hear his name, but he smells peppermint."

"Lucas. I wonder what he wants."

"Probably wants to make a move on you again," Ali says. "I bet the second he heard that you're single again, his tail started wagging."

"Ali. Lucas is not a dog. He's actually quite a gentleman."

"Didn't you say he got too 'touchy' in the ball?"

"That was just a one time thing. And he kept apologizing about the rest of the time. He's actually really sweet."

"Not as sweet as Ali," Sabah says. "Ali's the sweetest human being to ever walk the Earth."

I ignore her. Sabah's been praising Ali with a lot of superlatives ever since our breakup. It's like she's trying to get me to fall for him again.

"Anyway. I better wash up. I don't want to meet Lucas like this."

"You might as well," Ali says putting me down. "Let's see how much he still likes you when you're all sweaty like this."

"As if you would when we first met? I bet if I took a run before the opening ceremony, you wouldn't even look at me."

"Is that how shallow you think I am?"

"Maybe so. Moron!"

"Bimbo!"

"Scaredy cat!"

"Cry baby!"

"Street rat!"

"Drama Queen!"

"Infidel!"

"Whore!"

_GASP_

"Take. That. Back!"

"My lord," Quick-Shot slithers between us. "That was rather uncalled-for. You should take that back."

"Well. You take back calling me an infidel first! You promised that you wouldn't let anyone call me that back in the Peace Gathering!"

"Fine. But you take back calling me a drama Queen. I do not make drama!"

"You take back calling me a street rat. That's a really big insult in my family!"

"You take back calling me a cry baby."

"You take back calling me a scaredy cat."

"You take back calling me a bimbo."

"You take back calling me a moron."

"GUYS!" Sabah shouts. "Just take back everything! Both of you! SHEESH!"

* * *

**These two just won't quit bickering won't they? I wonder if they'll ever get over this fight?**

**For those of you who may have noticed. I took away the prologue that's in the beginning of this story. I'm just conducting a little experiment to see what happens and to see if I really need it. It's just something that's been on my radar for some time :)**

**Till Then:**

**Orewar**


	35. Lucas' Candy Factory

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Lucas' Candy Factory**

"Sabah. Why are we going to a factory?" We are suppose to be on our way to see Lucas. I was even fitted this cute little purple and pink dress for the occasion (it was a gift from him). However, Sabah has lead me out of the palace and now we are going to some sort of factory near the other side of the city. I must admit though. The Southern Isles is quite different than Arendelle. The city is a lot more industrial and seems to build itself mostly in large buildings and brickmade roads. The factory itself is large and painted in white with red stripes. Very unique in comparison to the monocolored buildings surrounding it. As we trail closer to the sweet smelling facility, I spot a sign on top of the main door.

"Lucas' Peppermint Factory?" I read aloud the sign.

"Yep. This is the place," Sabah says as she flies up to the sign. "This place is weird enough on the outside. Do you really want to see the inside?"

"Sabah. Prince Lucas is inviting me to meet him. It would be rude if I declined."

"Yeah but why is he doing this?"

"Probably wants me to see his candy factory. I have to admit; I'm already impressed. You think they make chocolate too in there?"

"Why yes, my lady. We do." The doors fling open revealing a man dressed in a factory uniform composed of red and white. "Prince Lucas is located up at the higher levels. May I take you through the grand tour as we venture there?"

"Umm. Okay. Just don't make it too long; we're in a-" before I finished, he pulls me inside the factory and places me in some sort of miniature carriage. The open-roof carriage starts move on its own through a line made of metallic rails. I've never seen this kind of technology before.

"Here in Lucas' Peppermint Factory, we make the finest assortment of sweets in all of Denmark. We especially focus on our peppermint canes. We take pride in our work and always treat every day like it's Christmas. The factory itself was founded back in the late 1700s by a dentist company who wanted to build their own brand of toothpaste. Then, ten years ago at age sixteen, our prince bought off the bankrupt company along with its failing factory and transformed the two into a candy making franchise."

I wonder why Lucas never brought this up back in the peace gathering? This place is amazing! There are long rows of those peppermint sticks on traveling all above us, workers rolling large wagons of some sort of gummy substance, there's also a stream of small rock-like candy that are the same colors as my dress, and _Gasp _chocolate! A huge caldron of chocolate stirring right below us. It's so much! It's like a lake made out of chocolate. I can just swim in it!

We continue to move on, up to the higher levels. NO! Go back to the chocolate!

"Alrighty, your majesty. Watch your step. If you go up these stairs and make a left, Mr. Lucas should be visible there." I carefully step out of the carriage. We're pretty high up now, on some sort of raised platform. I can see the whole factory from up here. It doesn't even look like a factory. Yeah there are the machines and stuff, but there's also a bunch of other things you wouldn't normally see in a factory. At one corner, there seems to be an indoor park that has trees and other foliage composed of different varieties of candy. What is this place?

Despite having theres guard rails on the edges, I still feel a little shaky of this height. Which is weird, since I can fly!

As I walk up the stairs, I start to wonder more about all this. The sudden invite, the candy-colored dress, and the grand tour all over his factory; is Lucas trying to impress me? Is he trying to make a move like Ali said? You know what. So what. There's no reason why I have to be so defensive about it. Back in the ball, I was too busy drooling over Ali to even give him a real chance. If he wants to make a move, then so be it. Let's see what kind of person you are, Lucas.

I turn towards the left and see a similar raised platform than the one below. I see Lucas standing near the edge, leaning on the rails with his elbows. The sound of footsteps on the hollow metal were enough to catch his attention.

"Elsa! How nice of you to drop by."

"You summoned me, Prince Lucas," I walk up to him. That memorable scent of peppermint hugs my nose.

"Why yes. I did, didn't I. How have you been my lady?" He turns his body around and leans on the rail with his back, crossing his arms.

"*Sigh* Lots of things have happened, Lucas. Lots of crazy things. Ali's father came to Arendelle, he killed a lot of the guards, took both my sister and her fiance as hostages, and now we're going all across Europe and into Arabia to free them."

"Boy. That_ is_ lot. How are you taking with all of that?"

I stand near him and mimic his pose.

"Oh I'm hanging in there." I shake my head. "This is just more than I ever expected. My life has turned upside down because of Cassim. I just wish things went back to how they were before the Peace Gathering."

Lucas gazes at me while I try to avoid eye contact. The weight of all the recent burdens and complications that hit my life is now pressing hard on my shoulders. Lucas turns his body now sideways towards me, tilting his head.

"I feel very sad for you, Elsa. That's why I brought you here. In the joyest place of the city."

I change my tone as the topic changes. "Oh? And just how come you never told me about this candy factory? You could've mentioned it anytime but didn't."

"I just never knew how to bring it up without sounding like I'm bragging."

I giggle. "I think you had every right to brag about this. This place is just amazing. I mean look at all this candy!" I turn around towards the rail and point at different places below us. "I mean just look! There's more peppermint canes on that hanging thing than all the sweets in Arendelle. And I've never seen so many different flavors of lollipops before. Oh, and see that machine over there at the right? Can you even believe that that contraption is literally shooting a fountain of candy?"

"Of course I do. I designed it. That machine not only makes the candy, it also puts some on a long, gummy string making my patented 'Candy Rope'."

"Huh. Not a very creative name."

"I don't know what to call that candy. It just so much different than any other candy I make. It's unique, just like you. That's why I gave you the dress. Because you stand out of the crowd like this candy to the others in my factory."

Aww. That is so sweet and thoughtful.

"Oh and Lucas. Seriously. Just look at THAT! How do you even make so much chocolate in there."

He chuckles. "That, my dear lady, is the sources of all the chocolate we make in this factory. We're especially keen on making chocolate bars."

"Ooh. That sounds like paradise."

"Well, I have to agree with that. Chocolate bars are almost as popular as our peppermint sticks. The kids are always jumping in the shops when they see the shelves. They're absolutely overjoyed whenever they eat one."

"I find that you enjoy making kids smile."

"Why yes, actually. I just love children. However, they're not the only ones whose smiles delight me." I can feel his gaze on me.

"Lucas. How can I not smile when you are around."

He laughs again. Such an elegant but boyish laugh he has. "You're too much, my lady. I love it when we get to talk." We exchange a few seconds of stares and smiles that feel as delighting as the sweets and smells of this factory.

Then Lucas takes his weight off from the rail and extends his hand to me. "May I escort you back to the palace?"

"I would be honored, my prince. Though I already have an- uh oh." I just realized that my previous escort hasn't been around. Where did she go?

"Is everything alright, Elsa? What are you looking around for?"

"Did- err- Did you happen to see a bird around here?"

"A bird?"

"Yes. Uhh a talking bird made out of fire."

"Is that it over there?" I look over to where he was pointing to see Sabah trying to eat the candy ropes.

"Oh no. Sabah! That's not for you!"

"It's okay, Elsa. She can nibble it if she wants."

Sabah smiles at me. "Well. If he's okay with that, then I guess it's okay."

"No it's not. Sabah, that candy could be sold to some little kid. They sure wouldn't want your bite marks all over it."

"Oh come on, my lady!"

I turn back towards Lucas. "I'm sorry. I'll pay you back for this."

"For ropes? Ahaha Elsa! It's just candy. Don't worry about it."

"I know but it's still not right, and it's my responsibility."

"You got enough responsibility already, my queen. You need to relax and let yourself be at ease."

_Sigh_

He's right. I do need to relax a little. All the crap that's happened to me has got all into my nerves.

"Alright Lucas. You win."

"Lovely. What's my prize?"

"My company as you escort me."

He grins. "Why thank you, my lady." He bears his arm, elbow bent, for me to wrap mines around his firm bicep.

As we leave the factory I can't help but notice something. "Lucas. Why is this factory so… well-"

"Like a funhouse?"

"Yeah! Like a funhouse."

"Isn't that a fascinating question? The answer is a rather long though."

"Well, it's a long walk. Please. Tell me the whole story."

He sighs as his eyes trail off to space. "It all really starts when I was a little boy. I loved being a kid. I loved having fun and eating candy and being free from the dull, boring world that the adults live in. I would spend my days just playing pretend and going on all these adventures. Of course, my father never really liked it. He always told me, 'Lucas. You're never going to get anywhere in life like this. You need to grow up and stop acting like a toddler.' This was back when I was ten years old, by the way."

"Wow. Your father was forcing you to grow up when you were only ten."

"He did that to all of us. He thinks that ten years old is the age when boys need to start acting like men. I kept refusing to grow up and kept trying to cherish my childhood. Soon enough, he passes away when I was fourteen years old. By then, Hans was twelve years old and Harold was twenty-two. So as you could see, everyone was at that 'grown up' age as father would say, and they all were acting like adults. Even Hans."

"Of course he would. I bet he was already moaning about being the runt."

"Yep. Though I'd say it was more our dad who got him all festered up. Dad was never the kind of man who tolerate anything but greatness. He never showed Hans any love and made him feel like he's worthless unless he becomes something. Anyway. Since Hans was also trying to act as grown up as possible, I ignored him along the rest of my brothers. I wanted to get away from all this fuss about duty and government. You probably know this by experience, but a palace can get really filled with drama and politics."

"Yeah no kidding!" I understand what Lucas was going through. The last six months (actually maybe seven by now) have been just hectic. City politics just don't take a break, and I as queen have to always throw myself into the middle of it. But still. I love to do it. It makes me feel useful to my people. I love my people so much and never quit worrying about them (I hope that creep is taking good care of them back home). But I still get where Lucas is coming from. Not everybody can handle government affairs. "So what about the factory? How did that came along?"

"I was getting to that, my fair lady. About two or so years after my father's death, I overheard Harold talking to some factory owners about what their options are now that the company they worked for is bankrupt. The best thing they could do is sell it off, but they had no idea who to sell it to. Then. Suddenly. An idea came into my head. What's the first thing that comes into your head when you think of factories?"

"Umm. Machines."

"No no. I mean like what word defines factories?"

"Materials?"

"What happens in a factory?"

"Production?"

"What's another word for productions? A more broader term?"

"Uhh-"  
"Creation. A factory is where things are created. Anything! It is a place where you make anything your heart desires. It's a source of pure imagination!"

I can see Lucas getting excited as he talks about all this. It's kind of cute to see a grown man being so excited like a little kid.

"So I asked Harold if we could buy it off from the owners. Harold, I can tell you, was not really enthusiastic about it at first. But I kept begging him and begging him. I would work for hours every day, even in the night, and business plans and designs just to show it to Harold the next day. He started to see just how much I really wanted this and one day woke me early one morning to give me the keys to the factory. I can't tell you how happy I was when I got those keys. It was like a door to a new world just opened. From then on, I just kept working on this factory and shaped it into a child's dream land."

We reached the palace now. The gates were made out of concrete and metal, much different than Arendelle's.

"So yeah. That's the whole story." He looks at me. "So how did you like the candy factory, Elsa?"

"I think it's the most wonderful place in whole world."

"The whole world! My! That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me." He smiles joyfully. "Thank you, Elsa. That means a lot to me."

I couldn't help but giggle. How can a mere compliment make this guy so happy? He's just so sweet and innocent, I tell you.

"You know. I almost think the same thing," he says. "But I find something else a little bit more wonderful."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You."

I blink.

"Of all my life, I never seen anyone like you. I just can't help but fall for you. You're just so beautiful!"

"Lucas I-"

"Come back here, after you've rescued your sister. You and I can both stay in the candy factory. Together!"

"That sounds nice, but I-"

"It'll be great! We'll have so much fun!"

"But I don't know-"

"Nothing would make me happier than to spend more time with you. I love you, Elsa."

That last sentence threw me off. It threw me way off; I feel like mind just got knocked out of my body.

"L- Lucas. I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, my lady." His soft hand trails onto my chin. My stomach starts to get a swarm of butterflies inside of me. Slowly, his lips near mine, which are quivering now.

I feel so elevated. It feels like the world is fading into a dreamland. His peppermint smell is growing stronger with his lips nearing. The sparks between us sends buzzes down my back.

Before his lips touch mine, my fingers pull up and cover them. His eyes pop open.

I feel so bad for him.

"I'm sorry," was all I said before running past the palace gates and into the door, covering my mouth as I hold back the urge to cry.

* * *

"I have to admit. This is quite the dining room you guys have," I said to George.

"Well. We are a family of thirteen. Meals are always a miniature party."

"I'll say. Back at home, when I use to eat with my father and brother, it was dead quiet. Anytime I even try to start a conversation, father told me to shut up and eat."

George laughs. "Well I'll be darned. Ain't all fathers like that? Mines sure wasn't an easy going man."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My father was very authoritative. He always want things to happen the way he wants it, and that includes the way he want his sons to be raised."

"Oh. I see." I shuffle my feet a little bit. I'm not sure if I should ask this. Though the curiosity is hard to resist. "So what about Hans?"

"What about Hans?"

"How was he and your father was like?"

George lets out a deep sigh. "Hans and father weren't really on good terms. For starters, even though Hans is the youngest of thirteen brothers, doesn't mean that he was to be spoiled. In fact, it was more the opposite."

"Opposite? Wait, let me guess. His father wanted him to be great, so he put him through a lot of hard work to shape him into this 'great man'. Is that right?"

"Actually, that's quite accurate. How did you know?"

"I guessed."

Through personal experience.

"Err I see. Anyway, to explain more, Hans was never really what our father termed to be a 'strong' man. He wasn't very athletic as a boy, he was timid, and he was very quiet and unsocial. Father wasn't very fond of any of these traits, and wanted Hans to man himself up like the rest of his brothers. Well, with Lucas as an exception."

"Why?"

"That kid had always kept his head in the clouds. He may be a grown man on the outside, but he's still a child deep down. Father was also intolerant of him and his refusal to get back to the real world."

"Sounds like Lucas isn't very glued to the ground."

"Oh by all means, that's not how it is. Lucas may be an extreme idealist, but he still has some practicality. If not, that there's no way he could've turned a poorly managed factory into one of the best selling franchises in Europe."

"Wait what? He's got a factory?"

"That is correct, my lord." Sabah flies through the window. "It's crazy, Ali. Just crazy! It's like some sort of fairytale land inside."

George once again let out that hearty laugh. "That sure does sound like the place. You should see it, young prince. It's quite the doozy."

"Sabah. Weren't you suppose to be with Elsa.. Not that I care or anything."

"She's coming back with Lucas. Ali. You got to do something. He's been talking to her the whole time in the factory. And his eyes were all lovey-dovey."

"So what! Let them be like that. See if I care?"

"Ali," George steps in between us. "The fireplace?"

I look over to the fireplace to see that it's flames were roaring upward with a little more zing than natural.

"Sorry about that." The flames weaken themselves down. "But anyway. Let them do whatever they want. I don't care."

Sabah hovers right between my eyes. "Yes you _do_, Ali. Yes you _do_."

"_No_ I don't."

"Ali, Elsa is suppose to be meant for you. Not him."

"Look Sabah. I'm not going to repeat myself anymore. Elsa and I have broken up. What we had before is no longer present. Our love did not last forever." Sabah's face gets really sadden from my words. I hate that I'm doing this to her. "Now. Elsa can go and see other guys. The way I see it, if she likes this Lucas person, then so be it. Perhaps those two are meant for each other."

Sabah stays in front of my face for a few seconds, taking in all my words. Then, she flutters over at a nearby table and slumps her back on the side of an empty mug. Quick-Shot comes out from my shirt and slithers towards her.

He looks at her with a empty and glassy expression.

"It's not fair," Sabah moans while leaning on his head. "It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair in life," Quick-Shot remarks. "It's one of life's hardest lessons to accept."

I feel awful. I don't know why, but Sabah really didn't like this break up.

"Quite emotional this scene is getting," George says. "And to think these are just a couple of animals."

"Now George. I know you didn't mean that as an insult, but I highly ask you don't call them that. They're much more than 'just a couple of animals'."

"My apologies, Ali. Regardless. I think that this is going to be a problem in your mission."

"Huh. How?"

"Think about it, Ali. You two can't even talk civilized like this. How will you two cooperate as you guys go further into dangerous areas."

"I honestly am not sure."

"I have one suggestion."

"And what's that?"

"Make up."

"What! No! Didn't you just hear my conversation with Sabah?"

"I don't mean to reestablish the relationship. I mean just end the fight. Get on good terms with each other. You two don't have to be lovers, just friends."

Just friends huh? Well okay, I can do that. But...

'We can never be _just _friends. I love you too much,' Elsa once said.

Can't believe how much things changed since then.

Just then, I heard whimpers coming from the hall, whimpers that I've heard enough to recognize them. I rush to the open door just in time to see Elsa run across an adjacent hallway with her hand covering her mouth.

"What on earth happened?" I said aloud. "Why is she crying?"

"Does it have to do with her meeting with Prince Lucas?" Quick-Shot queries.

"That's preposterous," George says. "What would Lucas do to make the Queen so upset. Ali, you should go see her."

"What can I do? She hates me, remember? I'll only make her more upset."

"It doesn't hurt to give it a try. Just see what you can do."

"Yeah Ali," Sabah interjects. "You were always there whenever her majesty cried before. Why not now?"

"Urgh. Oh alright. I go talk to her."

I leave the room, trying to think of just what to say to this drama queen.

* * *

It's been a long and tiring journey. This is the second full trip I had on this sea, going from home to Arendelle and back. And yet again, Hans still hasn't returned, since the young queen has appointed him as her substitute while she goes on a hero's journey. I must say, she's very risk-oriented; always doing things the hard way, just like her father.

My ship finally docks on the Southern Isles' harbor. Home sweet home. Again!

"Your majesty!" people greet me as I walk down the ship. I nod to the lots of them. Some of my brother are also here to greet me.

"Welcome back brother." Nathan says.

"How's your trip?" Martin says.

"Where's Hans?" Derek says.

"Did he get in trouble again?" John says.

I hate it when they do that. It makes me dizzy whenever I speak to at least four of my brothers at once. It's like they start to synchronize more in numbers (though Hans was the only exception. either deliberately talking out of unison or not talking at all).

"No. Your little brother is not in trouble again. He's currently taking care of Arendelle as Queen Elsa's regent."

"Hans?"

"Her majesty's regent?"

"I thought she hated him!"

"Why isn't her sister taking over?"

I sigh. I figure news didn't spread over yet. "Princess Anna along with her fiance have been captured by the King of Arabia."

All four of them looked at me with dumbfound expressions. Just then, George appears, making his way through the crowd. "Alright people. Time to go. Move along! The king needs to rest now. Hey! You! No pictures!" George bellows at a man who was trying to paint a quick picture of me. But George (being the military sergeant he is) chases him out the harbor. "I hate paparazzi," he mutters as he walks up to me.

"Good to see you, Georgey. How has the city been?"

"Everything's been typical, brother. Although, we do have some guests in the palace."

"Eh? Now who on earth is here to visit us?"

"Queen Elsa and Prince Ali."

"What! They're here? Why?" Those two should've been at Corona by now.

"Come. I'll explain the whole situation as we go home."

* * *

I burrow my face in a bleach colored pillow. Everything is so muddled inside my head. Nothing makes sense no more! I don't know what I want in my life. It's as if I'm going crazy. I don't even feel like one who's gone insane. Nothing I do has any logic behind it. Lucas is a great guy. He's very friendly and always talks with a welcoming smile. He's also very charming, always a gentleman; and he has such a sweet and innocent heart. So why did I push him back? Why was I so cruel as to not even let him have one kiss? Just one kiss!

I'm so confused!

I'm not even crying anymore. I'm just lying face down on the creep's bed, without any repulse whatsoever. Why is everything so difficult in my life?

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Elsa. Let me in."

It's Ali. What does _he_ want now?

I push myself off the bed and drag myself to the not-locked door.

"What!" I said as I open the door.

"You okay?" Ali says, his eyes doing its worried look that I use to find ultra dreamy (back when I was stupid).

"I'm fine. Is that all you came for?"

"Yes… I mean no… What I mean is- uhh- Why were you crying?"

"Does that surprise you? You were the one who calls me cry baby."

He rubs the back of his neck, looking up at the ceiling. I swear. Why did I even fell for him? He's such a clueless, naive person.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't trying to insult you-"

I stare cold at him.

"Okay yes. I _was_ trying to insult you. But I'm sorry for that."

"Apology _not_ accepted."

"*Sigh* Fine. But you still didn't tell me why you were crying?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't have to know everything that goes on in my life."

"No. But I want to help you."

"Help? _You_ want to help _me_? Why! Don't you hate me?"

"_No_." His voice sounded so serious like I've never heard before.

It made me speechless.

"I don't hate you. I don't. I was mad at you. Really really mad. But I don't hate you. I never will."

I puff out a deep sigh. "Okay," I whisper. "If you want to know so badly, Lucas and I had a nice, long conversation in his factory. I got to learn a lot about him. He's a really sweet guy."

"So where did the whole crying-to-your-room came in?"

"When we reached the palace, Lucas offered me to stay with him in the Southern Isles after we rescue Anna and Kristoff. He…"

"Yes?"

"He said that…"

"What? What'd he say?"

"He said that he loves me."

Ali's lower jaw falls down. Not a sound coming out of him.

I went on.

"And so. He tried to kiss me. But then, I didn't let him. He looked hurt. I hurt him. And I ran. Like an idiot." I cover my face with my hands as the cries return along with the feeling of embarrassment.

Ali's arms encircle me, capturing me in a warm embrace. It feels like it's been forever since the last time I was in his arms.

"It's okay," he says. "It's alright."

I didn't reply. I keep my hands-covered face on his chest. Feeling lost.

"Elsa," he whispers and grasps my shoulders. With a gentle tug, he pushes me off his chest and takes my hands off my face. "I'm sorry for all the things I said. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I should've been more considerate."

"It's okay. You don't need to-"

"_Yes_ I do. Look. If we're going to be fighting pirates, ninjas, and my father in order to save your sister; then we'll need to stop fighting each other. So… truce?"

I nod my head. "Truce."

So now what? Are we back together or are we just friends or acquaintances?

He lets go of my shoulders. "Great! Now that that's settled. What are you going to do about Lucas?"

"What?"

"I mean. Are you going to accept his love? It's okay if you do. I'm not going to be upset or anything."

"Oh. Um…"

"Well?" He peers closer to me with big and curious eyes.

"No."

"No!?"

"No." I shake my head. "Don't get me wrong. Lucas is a really great guy. But he's too fond of his factory. If I start something with him, then where will it go? I'm the Queen of Arendelle. I have to be there for my own people. I can't leave my kingdom, but he too can't leave his. It won't work out."

"I understand," Ali says, crossing his arms. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to have to tell him first thing in the morning."

Ali nods. "Okay then. Well, I think it's time I head out. George said that I can sleep in one of the guest beds, so this time we won't have that awkward situation like before. If you need me again, just knock. Anytime. I won't mind a bit."

"Thanks Ali. You're a good friend."

"Same goes to you, Elsa." Turns around and walks out the door. "See ya!"

"See ya."

The door closes.

* * *

"Seabeard?" Ali scratches his head. It was dawn, and Harold had knocked on Ali's door with news on his and Elsa's attacker.

"Yes. That's the name he goes by. We have many records on him, and he's got a vast notorious history. He is known to have powers that churn an entire sea like Poseidon or Ursula. And no, he tends to do his magic alone."

"So you're saying that all that we saw came from him? Great! Looks like Elsa and I stand a chance."

"Now don't slacken your guard too down, Ali. This man is known to be very dangerous. I don't like that he's targeting you two. It can't be good."

"Your majesty. Remember who my father is? I think next to him, this pirate isn't that scary."

"I still think you should be careful," George is leaning on the door with his arms crossed. "There's no telling what this criminal wants with you two. Whatever you do, try to get to Corona as quick and stealthily as you can. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"George is right, Ali. You and Elsa need to hug the coast as you sail. Don't go out into the open sea, where he'd be at his home turf. That's the best advice we can give you."

* * *

Lucas and Elsa stand side by side on a balcony. Lucas is leaning on the rail, watching the ground below them.

Elsa had just finished her long winded apology/explanation of hers and Lucas' unattainable relationship.

"-And once again. I'm really sorry, Lucas. So so sorry."

"That's okay. You don't need to be sorry."

"But-"

"You have a right to live however you want, Elsa. How can I say I love you without being concerned about your happiness. I want you to be as happy as ever, my dear sweet Elsa. No matter how."

Elsa smiles sweetly at him. "Thank you. Prince Lucas. Thank you so much."

The two stare out at the sea. Elsa and Ali's ship is now ready, and Ali can be seen at the harbor talking to Harold and some of the other brothers.

"He's still in your heart. Isn't he?"

"I don't know. Besides. I think he deserves someone better than me. I'm just a pain in the ass for him."

"Don't say that. You two have so much."

"Yeah. But I caused him nothing but misery. We should've never started this. It made both our lives a living hell. He's been exiled from from his entire continent, and I lost the closest living soul in my life. We shouldn't have let this happened."

"Elsa. I think that you can do anything you set your mind to. I know you'll figure this all out. I believe in you."

"You're so sweet, Lucas."

"Not as sweet as you." He laughs. Then, he turns his head towards her, his eyes giving off shimmers of adore. "I decided to make a small change to the factory."

"Huh? What's that?"

"I'm going to focus a little less on peppermint and a little more on chocolate."

"Really! Why?"

"It reminds me of you. Whenever I see it, I can't stop thinking about your beautiful face and the way you smile when you see it. I want to make everyone smile that way with my candy. It's a dream worth a lifetime to spend."

Elsa gazes at him, fully flattered and touched by his vision. She softly kisses him on the cheek.

"I wish nothing but the best of the best for you. Lucas."

"To me, the best of best is the well being of my factory. I hope that it will live for a very long time."

"How long will you work in it."

"I can't go on forever. And I don't really want to try."

"So who will you trust to run the factory when you leave?"

"That's the question."

"Maybe one of your future kids. I bet you'll have a family one day. I'm sure of it; you're just too good of a person to not be loved by someone."

He shakes his head. "Even if I do have kids, I can't give the factory to any of them. When I retire, they would probably all be grown up. A grown up would only want to do things his way, not mine."

"So then what are you going to do?"

"I've decided that I'll have to find a child. A very honest, loving child. To whom I can tell all my most precious candy making secrets to. And when that child grows old and retires, another child will be found. And so on and so on. Passing my childhood dream from one special child to another."

"You are.. so.. very sweet. I'll never forget you, Lucas." With that, Elsa leaves the balcony to head out of the palace and towards the harbor. Lucas continues to stand alone and watch the clouds.

'_What a dream_.'

* * *

**So... Did you guys guessed it? If you didn't then, think about it. Even if you never saw the movie, I bet you can figure it out. **

**I decided to change up my tactics. It's getting hard to keep up with writing this story and everything else that's going on in my life. The plan now is to write a few chapters over the course of weeks and then do all the proofreading/revising afterwards. The reason behind this is that all that proofreading I do right before a chapter always slows me down, and it takes up a lot of my time. Also, my weeks aren't exactly balanced. Some weeks I'm busier than others. So, I think that this method would better accommodate for my schedule. Another reason is that I lose a lot of momentum every time I have to slow down and prep up a chapter after it's written. **

**So what I'll do is write until I find a good stopping point, then I'll go ahead and polish up those chapters for uploading. I'm sure you guys will also like this new strategy. I cant' help but feel that I'm just dragging on with just one chapter every other week (especially when that chapter doesn't have a lot of content going on). If I can just group up chapters in one big update after a few weeks of waiting, then you guys would be able to read a more fuller update and not have to put up with these long gaps in the middle.**

**Well that was a long explanation XD. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you guys liked my little Easter egg (I have a few more in store for later). And I'm looking forward to continue this story till its completion.**

**Till Then:**

**안녕 (Annyeong)**


	36. In Other News

**Well, here it is. The triple threat! I got three chapters to share. I'll post one every twelve hours. So enjoy!**

**Btw, congrats to _Legend of the Heroes_ for figuring out the Easter egg in the last chapter. Seriously dude, you really found all the clues I put!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**In Other News: Beirut, Arendelle, and Agrabah**

A large ship docks on the harbor of the grand city of Beirut. As the steps came, men dressed in black come down the large ship. All the men have their faces covered from nose down with the exception of their leader, for his beard would pose a nuisance if covered. Also, two other people limber down. One is a built but weaken man, the other was a fair skinned woman whose eyes are redden. Both are have their wrists tied.

As the group walk down the harbor, the enslaved couple looks around. The harbor city is large and populated with stone made buildings. There is even what appears to be a castle at one corner of the coast. The harbor itself is dense with people roaming about. Markets as well as other social crowds were scattered all over, with not a lot of room between people. Kristoff and Anna can barely walk to keep up with the ropes that keep them attached to their kidnappers. The tight crowd keeps pushing past them at every step.

Anna in particular was really irritated. "Don't these people *sniffle* have any sense of *sniffle* personal space?"

The cloak that she is wearing is not only cooking her up inside, but it was also giving her severe allergies. Her red eyes frequently leak tears out, and she can hardly inhale. Kristoff's gut wrenches at the sight of his miserable fiance.

"Don't worry, Anna. We'll find a way out of this," he whispers to her.

"How? We're in another continent. How are we ever going to find our way out?"

Kristoff ponders on this. They may have just reached the edge of Arabia, but they're going to be taken deeper into its very heart: Agrabah. Neither he nor Anna know the way there. Ali never bothered to show them a map of the desert. Although, he did one time show them a vision of the city at least. Back during the peace gathering, when he was showing them a demonstration of his powers, he presented an entire layout of the city with his fire. Kristoff still remembers the image well in his head. It was just too incredible a sight to forget. Perhaps this can be useful for him and Anna; as long they know what part of the city they're going.

They group finally leaves the harbor. The edge of the city is less crowded. Then, the ninjas take the two up to a caravan of camels. The first time Anna or Kristoff have ever seen such animals.

"Wow," Anna remarks. "That's a big horse."

"Look at the neck," Kristoff points out. "How does that thing swallow?"

Anna's eyes trail their backs. "What's with those two lumps? *snivel* Is that natural?"

"You okay, my love?" Kristoff looks at her with so much pity that Anna can't stand it.

"I'm fine, Krissy. It's just *snivel* allergies." She shakes her head. "I hate wearing this thing. It's so stuffy." She turns to one of the abductors. "Can't I just take the hood off. I really need some fresh air, guys."

"No," Rais answers from the front. "You are to wear that whenever you're outside. No excuses."

Anna groans. Taking a deep but difficult breath to suck up as much air as her clogged nostrils can take in. Kristoff clenches his teeth so tight they can almost crack.

As the group reach the caravan, the owners of the camels walk up to them. They appear to be guards of some sort, bearing large, curved swords at their waists. However, one of them bears no sword nor wears a similar outfit. He wears a more fancier getup. His beard only lengthens at the chin but comes down raggidy. He walks with a limp as he stands with a hunched back. His eyes reveal a soul that's as shriveled up as his body.

"Salam, Rais." He speaks with soft but harsh.

"Salam, Baqir."

Anna and Kristoff both look at each other. _That's Baqir_? That's the one who they're going to be working for? An old man who can't even walk upright? He doesn't look nearly as scary as these men kept taunting on about.

"So. These are the two?" Baqir limps up to the two. Shorter than both Kristoff and Anna, he peers up at his new slaves, walking around and examining them. "Hmm. Interesting. The boy will be useful. None of the others are quite as built." He then stares at Anna with one raised eye. "And you… You're a frail lookin' one." He snatches Anna's hand, despite hers and Kristoff's protest. Anna winces in disgust, for Baqir's hands feel very rough and filthy compared to her smooth, clean one. "Such a soft hand! Have you never picked up a broom before?"

"Why would I need to?"

Baqir blinks twice, looking at Anna with a perplexed face.

Rais interjects, "She is a princess, Baqir. She's never done any house work before."

"A princess?" Suddenly, the Shirriir's eyes flash. "I've never owned royalty before! You're a special one, little girl." A very uncomforting grin creeps on his badly aged face. "I will have much fun breaking you."

The way he says these words, makes Anna feel very uneasy. Very very uneasy.

Anna is not the kind of person who gets scared often. When Elsa's magic went out of control, when she was chased by wolves, when she was running from Marshmallow, when Hans left her to die, and even when Cassim first walked into the city; Anna never dreaded what was to come from the future for her. But now, she is terrified by this small, old man.

She yanks her hand from her new master and throws her face into Kristoff's chest, who tries to hold her with tied hands.

"I don't want to go!" she sobs. "I wanna go home NOW!"

"It seems the girl is tired," Baqir speaks in a matter-of-fact tone. "Alright Rais, here's your price." He pulls out a small pouch of gold and hands it to the ninja master. "Say my greeting to his majesty for me. It's time we go home." He turns to Anna with a sly smirk. "That is what you want, right? To go home?"

"_My_ home!" Anna wails through Kristoff's chest.

"That _is_ your new home. You're no longer a princess, girl. You are my slave."

* * *

I've been sitting in Elsa's desk for hours now. It feels like the work never ends. Arendelle's economy is more reliant on trade than home, and all this international paperwork is just brutal. What's worse is that her majesty has clearly upped the city's trade with more neighboring kingdoms to compensate for the once large trade line Arendelle had with Wesealton. I never realized just how long and boring being a ruler can actually be. It's not nearly as exciting as I envisioned it would be.

Kai comes into the room. "My lord, do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course, Kai. Come on in."

He steps forth and stands behind the chair facing the desk.

"The reconstruction of the gates is nearly done for starters."

"That's good. At least the damage that monster did is getting fixed."

"However that's not all. The floor of the courtyard, the half that's been charred, is not easy to clean up."

"I'd figured as much." I said, shaking my head. When Cassim blasts the courtyard, the fire was huge. I never seen such a terrible display of power. And the guards that got caught in there… what a terrible way to die! "How deep is the floor burnt?"

"All the way, my lord. We'll have to completely replace it."

Great. That's a very costly renovation. But I have no choice. We can't just leave the courtyard like that. Not only does it look bad, but it will keep reminding the people of that horrible day. The people shouldn't have to be tormented by that devil's visit constantly. Although, for the soldiers that died, that damage won't ever go away. There was like 24 of them, and they all had families and friends. Everyone in the city is grieving because of that tragedy.

"My lord? You've yet to say anything."

"Oh right. Listen, Kai. We'll have to reconstruct the floor, whether we like it or not. Can you go ahead and find out how much it will cost?"

"Yes sir." He turns around and starts to leave.

"And Kai. I was thinking that after this. We should do something special for the guards that lost their lives that day."

He stops and turns around. "Oh? What is that, Prince Hans?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. I'll think of something we can do to honor them."

Kai nods his head. "I like that, my lord. I like that very much." He walks away now.

I get up from this desk now. My bum feels numb from all that sitting. Walking up to the window, I can see the whole kingdom from up here. Besides the construction, the city seems quiet. Not many people leave their homes after what happened. Arendelle is definitely not too upbeat anymore. If only there is something I could do to change that-

A small pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who, Hansy!"

"Alice, you're the only one who calls me that."

Uncovering my eyes, she pivots around to my front.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing now. Just finished all my work for today."

"Yes!" she claps her hands. "We can spend some 'us' time now!"

Of all my life, I never could have fathom a girl like Alice to be so… _obsessed_ over me. I mean, the way Anna once had such a passionate crush for me, well… this just topples that! I mean, how come this girl is so infatuated after how things went downhill in the peace gathering? We weren't even a couple! And yet she comes back with this sudden obsession for me.

_Why?_

What did I do to deserve a girl like her? Nothing really. (Other than being lonely and miserable for the most of my life… perhaps Karma really does exist).

We both leave the royal study with her hands holding my arm escort style.

-Later in the stables-

Alice and I decide to pay a visit to Kristoff's reindeer. From what I've heard, he's been upset since his owner's abduction. I'm not someone he considers a friend (heck I threatened to throw him to the butchers back at the peach gathering), but I can't help but feel obligated to help out. If there's anyway I can cheer him up, I'll do it.

I still need to figure a way to honor those guards who died.

We walk into the palace stables. All the the rooms horses were sleeping in were closed, except for the two rooms at the back end. One of them was lit also. As we near the lit corner, we can hear Olaf's voice in the lit room. I can only imagine what's his reaction will be like when he sees us.

We enter the room. Sven was laying on the ground next to that small, red horse. Olaf was sitting on a large, wooden chair (which I assume was placed there for Kristoff).

"-and so I said to Gerda, 'Where do babies come from?'. And Gerda said, 'True love.' And I said, 'Really! Like me?' And Gerda said, 'Yes Olaf. Just like you. Babies come from the love of their parents.' Then I said, 'Why don't I have a father?' And Gerda said-"

"_Ahem_," I coughed, not sure how to break Olaf's speech without being rude. "Can we come in?"

Olaf turns around in his chair. The horse too raises her head to look. Sven remains slump on the ground, not showing any interest.

"Alice!" Olaf jumps up and runs to her, giving her one of his 'warm hugs'.

Alice giggles (gosh what a cute sound), "Hi Olaf. How are you?"

"Great!" he pulls off and then looks at me. "Umm. Hi Hans."

What, no hug?

"Hello Olaf. I just came by to see how things are with you three."

"Ooookay," he answers hesitantly. This is starting to get awkward.

"S- So. How's Sven coming along?" Coming along? Are those even the right words.

"He's okay. Just quiet since… you know who went away."

Sven's expression isn't really clear. He looks more like a typical reindeer (which sounds natural; but in his case, it's not). I decide to walk over and scratch him gently behind the ears.

"Come on, boy. Cheer up."

He doesn't respond.

I grab some carrots from a nearby barrel. "Here. You want some carrots? I know you like carrots."

I shove a carrot in his mouth, but he just spits it right out. This is getting absurd.

"Come on, Sven. Cut this out!"

I feel Alice's soft fingers on my shoulders. "Don't be too harsh, Hansy. He won't listen like that."

"Then what do we do?"

"Let me have a go." I step aside and let Alice crouch next to him. "Aww you poor thing. You miss your owner don't you?" Sven moans deeply. Now I can see the emotions in him.

Then, the most extraordinary melody of sounds escape this girl's lips. She can sing? I never knew that. It's absolutely amazing! As she sings, it feels like the whole mood in the room changes. Vibrant colors manifest in my mind. Her voice is so lovely, I can't imagine who wouldn't be soothed on its presence.

And that statement holds.

Look at Sven!

He's lifting up his head, slowly swaying side to side to the rhythm of her song. I wasn't even paying attention to what Alice was singing. I'm just so entranced by the pleasant sound of her voice.

Wait.

That's it!

I have an idea.

* * *

I've been waiting at this dark corner for more than thirty minutes now. It's the very middle of the night, and many of the guards have already retired for the day. Only two guards are left to guard the dungeon. Not very common though; the dungeon hasn't been used for ages. Most of dad's enemies are either sold to Baqqir or thrown to some other prison. However, clearly_ he_ is too important to be out of dad's sight. This isn't the first time he's got on dad's nerves.

The two guards are just lounging at the entrance. They clearly are lacking sleep by the looks of their stance: one was carelessly wobbling his legs, and the other one is struggling to keep his eyes open. To fall asleep while standing would require at least several hours of no stimulus and movement. Even then, they won't be deeply asleep; so if I try to sneak past them, they'll wake up the second I open that rusty door.

Eventually, one of the guards straightens up and bids his friends goodnight. Good. As predicted, only one guard is ordered to watch the dungeon at the latest of night. Once the other guard was left alone, I quietly tread out of the shadows. Coming here, I've been wearing a loose, black cloak with a large hood to conceal the majority of my face. One thing is for sure; if I am to be spotted, I don't want them to recognize me. Then I'll be in deep trouble.

However, now that it's just one guard. I can reveal myself.

The guard sees me casually walking towards him and appears confused at first. Then he follows his usual routine and pulls his sword out (a rather sloppy draw I see). "Halt! Who goes there?" (The most cliched line that all guards have to learn. Doesn't even fit in this context. He should of just said 'Halt! Who are you?' Honestly, he knows _I_ am the one who _goes there_.)

I remove my hood, letting him do his obvious gawk of surprise, which I bet is going to be followed by-

"Prince Abdullah? What are you doing here?"

Of course. Why are people so predictable?

"I'm here to pay an unannounced visit to the prisoner. Is that a problem?"

"Uhh. Ye- Yes, my lord. Your father- his majesty- he- he doesn't allow visitors."

It's amazing how easily people can be intimidated. I'm not even threatening him. All I'm doing is looking him straight in the eye and not smiling. But it's my reputation as a prince (and Cassim's son) that scares him. People are so easily influenced by reputation that it's pathetic. If a woman is not very attractive yet wooed a dozen men in her town, any passing traveler will find her gorgeous just because of her public image.

Anyway, I digress.

"That may be the case, but what my father won't know won't hurt him."

"I'm sorry, my lord. Bu- King's orders. No exceptions."

"Very well." I reach for my pocket and pull out a handful of my allowance. "So how much does one exception cost?"

He eyes the gold with awe. I'm sure he had never seen this much gold at once.

"That's a lot of gold," he remarks.

"More than how much you're paid each month."

"More than how much I'm paid a year."

Good. He's willing to take the bribe.

"I'll give you all this on one condition. This whole encounter had never happened. I have never came here, no one has entered the dungeon, and you have been all by yourself the entire time."

"Yes my lord. Whatever you say."

"Wonderful," I pour the clinking coins onto his hand, almost feeling it's delight as it grasp the gold. The guard steps aside, exposing the door.

"You may enter, even though you were never here."

I open the door and enter the pitch blackness. It's really quite interesting how the human eyes adjust themselves without any effort. One minute, the whole scene ahead of me appeared to be empty like a void; and in the next, I can see the dungeon walls and the cold ground beneath me.

There was one barely lit room three doors ahead. It appears to be lit by the moonlight. Clearly father is too cruel to let the poor man have even the smallest candle. I wonder how it's going to be like when it's a new moon out.

Stepping closer to the door, I see a hefty, dark figure inside the caged room. He was resting against the wall. No bed. No latreem. No nothing! How can anyone live in such ridiculous conditions?

I softly knock on the iron bars, causing him to stir in his place.

"Huh? Who's there?"

It's too dark on my side for him to see my face.

"It's me, Abu," my voice sounds more raspy than I expected.

"Abdullah!? Is that you?"

"It is." I turn my face away from him. So many nostalgic feelings run through my brain. The last time I spoke with Abu was thirteen years ago. "How have you been?"

"Let's just say.. I've had better days."

"No kidding." I force myself to chuckle a little.

"What about you? You were only eleven last time I saw you."

"What do you expect? With father and all."

"Of course…" We both remain silent for a moment until, "I saw Ali also on my trip, you know."

"So I've heard. How's was that? Did he remember you?"

"Not really. He doesn't recognized me at all. Not even when I told him I knew his mother." Figures. Ali may have been eight at the time when Abu left, but he never really got to know him very well. Abu was never cemented in his memories, especially since that was the same year when we both lost our mother. Her death left Ali traumatized.

"I see," I continued. "So how was he?"

"I have to say, he's grown into quite the noble, young man. He's very friendly; yes, very very caring. Always thinks of others before himself. He's just as lovable as he was as a child. And I can tell you, he _loves_ that queen."

"Elsa, right? The queen of Arendelle?"

"That's her. A very wonderful lady. So kind hearted and benevolent. I can see why Ali had fallen for her."

"I see. Umm. Quick question: did they… you know- commit adultery."

"What! For god's sakes, Abdullah! How can you think so lowly of your own brother. Ali may love her, but he would never do anything against his faith. Even Elsa follows similar ethics."

I knew it. Father just fabricated that lie. And now it's being told all over the city. I can't believe him! How can he allow such humiliating rumors to spread about his own son?

"So tell me more about their love. What do you think made Ali love this girl he never met before?"

Abu takes a minute to answer. "Honestly I think he loves her because she cares about him. She's willing to stand by him even when he kept pushing her away with fears of Cassim."

"Really? Father's power never scared her?"

"Oh she was scared alright. But she loves Ali more than she fears Cassim."

I reflect on his words. Ali has definitely gotten himself a place in this girl's heart. And to believe that Ali actually fell in love with some stranger is already hard enough, but also the fact that I don't even know much about her other than she _really_ loves him. "So does Ali also love her that much?"

"Oh yes. Very much. He undeniably adores her. All Ali talked about was how much he wanted to be with Elsa. It's as if…"

"What?" He's hesitating to say the next thing. "Abu. Tell me."

"It's as if he didn't care at all about coming back."

…

"Well that's obvious. That's why father is mad in the first place, and why you're locked up."

"What I mean.. is that he didn't seem to really think much about you."

"Of course not."

Abu remains silent for a moment. There was absolutely no noise at all in the lightless dungeon.

"You really did took him out of your life, didn't you?"

I kept my face turned away, refusing to respond. He knows the answer. There's no reason for me to verbally admit it.

"You know. He thinks you hate him."

"You just said that he 'didn't think much about me'."

"I lied."

I turn around, piercing my sight through the room.

Abu tries to explain himself. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to know that. It's not a good thing to know."

"Doesn't matter. I need to know, Abu. What exactly does Ali think of me?"

"Well. He's still confused about everything, and he's pretty upset at you for well 'shutting him out'."

I sigh and turn back around. Lots of frustrated thoughts spiral in my conscious.

"You still love him, don't you."

"Doesn't matter anymore. He's better off without me."

* * *

**That's one of three chapters! How did you like it? I'm sure you guys have lots of questions about Abdullah. Trust me. You'll learn more about him as this story progress. **


	37. Tough Voyages

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Tough Voyages**

Throughout the last few days, Elsa and I have been sailing near the coastline. We don't dare go out to the open sea, knowing who's waiting for us out there. Throughout this time, we've been training for the unfortunate chance if we do encounter that scurvy sorcerer. Elsa is starting to get the hang of our physical workouts we do before sparring with magic. Although, she still isn't close to having the endurance needed to last long in a fight. Whenever we spar, she tires out after ten minutes, resorting to using more of her magic to do the fighting for her. Which isn't really bad per say. At least she isn't completely helpless when her body's exhausted, but she can't take on foes like Seabeard or father who both have stronger magic than hers.

But with me, she can last pretty good.

We're sparring right now, and she's really giving it all she's got. I have to dodge or parry endless cycles of ice blasts that she keeps hurling at me. However, I know that she'll run out. Both our magic is at the same level, which is kind of a strange coincidence. I heard that it's rare for two sorcerers (especially of two different elements) to have _exactly_ the same strength in magic.

_ 'It's like you two are a match made in heaven_,' Anna use to always tell me. I feel so bad for her and Kristoff. What's happening to them right now? I really hope they're not going to Baqir. I really really hope not.

I wonder how Elsa's taking this. There's no doubt she's still very unease at her sister's predicament. Elsa's been spending a lot of time inside her room on the ship. I think I even heard some whimpers at one point. Poor thing. She's definitely worried about Anna. The question is: how much?

Another good question: is Abdullah worried about me? Probably not. He doesn't care about me, so why should he be upset. Even though I've been banished! What if he knew about the pirates? Would he then be worried about me? I bet not!

It just occured to me that an ice blast escaped my defenses. Before I could do anything, it strikes itself right to the left side of my chest. The blast knock me off my feet as I fall back to the ground a few yards away.

"*_GASP_* Oh my god!" I hear Elsa yell. She comes running to me, eyes wider than ever. "Ali!" she screams as she kneels down covering her mouth. "A- Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Elsa," I reassure her. I don't get what's worked her up. It was just light hit.

"Are you sure," she puts the side of her head on my chest.

"Elsa. Relax. What's the big deal?"

After a few seconds of silence, she speaks. "You're heart's still beating. Th- That's good. I- I think.

"What are you talking about?"

She takes her head off me, but her hands rest on my knees. "Ali, I hit you in the heart! When that happened to Anna, she almost froze to death."

Is that what happened? Does that mean that I'm going to freeze too? I don't feel cold that cold. "Maybe it doesn't work on fire sorcerers."

"Yeah. That's probably it." She hugs herself. She looks pretty disturbed.

"Hey," I cup her face. "Don't worry about it. Okay? Nothing's going to happen."

"What if something does? What if you die?"

Yeah what if?... Would Abdullah care about me then?... Okay forget that right now.

"Don't think like that. Life is already hard enough without the what-ifs, so just take it easy, Elsa. I'm still here."

Her eyes shot up from the ground. Now I feel frozen in her large pupils.

Then, we both remembered that we're suppose to be _just friends_ and pull off from each other. Standing up, we both brush ourselves clean from the dust. Without much of a staff (other than my fire friends), there's no one to mop up the ship. Elsa and I would worry more about that if this was a vacational trip, but we have more important things to worry about. Like where the heck are we?

"Quick-Shot, Sabah!" I call out towards the upper deck. "How much more longer till we reach Corona?"

"Sir. We have a problem," Quick-Shot calls out.

"We're lost!" Sabah yells.

"_Lost?_" both Elsa and I exclaim.

"All we have to do is follow the coastline," Elsa says. "How can we be lost?"

"My lady. Look out at the coast."

We both look out to see nothing but open seas on all sides. What the heck!

"Quick-Shot, we were not suppose to go out here!" I yell.

"I know my lord. Sabah was the one who was guiding me."

Sabah interjects, "It's not my fault! I saw an island from a distance. I thought maybe that was Neverland."

I slap my forehead. "Great. Do you know how to get back?"

"Of course my lord! It's… uh… that way?" Each of her wings point at two different directions.

_Sigh_

"NOW what do we do?" I walk over to the side. Elsa comes too and watches the unfamiliar waters with me.

"Don't fret, Ali. We have a compass on the ship. We'll head in the right direction no matter what."

"It's not that. It's that now we're on _his_ territory. Seabeard's."

* * *

Anna slumps her head on her Krissy's back. For the past few days, they have been riding on these large long-necked horses through what feels like an ocean of sun colored sand. Anna couldn't have fathom such a place, where the land is nothing but a barren, waterless beach. What's really killing her and Kristoff though is the heat. Even on top of the strange horse, they can tell that the sand is scorching from the sun.

Anna rubs her eyes furiously. The allergies from this stupid, horrible, annoying cloak of hers is just too too much! Her eyes are itchy, her nose doesn't stop running, and her head hurts with all the sinus. She's so miserable like this, and Kristoff can't do anything about it. He has to watch her suffer without any way to relieve her of her misery. He wants to take that cloak off her so badly that his arms keep twitching in anticipation for his mind's command. But of course. If he take that cloak off and expose Anna's hair and arms, these guys are going to have a fit.

"Why aren't you feeding them?" Anna blurts out. "These poor horses have been walking for DAYS without food."

"These are not horses, infidel." Baqir says. "They are creatures known as camels. They are the greatest animals in the desert. They can go many days without thirst."

Anna squints her eyes at him. "I still think they should have a break."

"They will. Soon."

As they travel, they reach an oasis, something whose existence in such a desolate world baffles both Anna and Kristoff. Finally getting off their camel, the two stretch themselves till their legs reawaken.

No longer tied, Kristoff thought about the idea of making an escape. For only a second. However, there was nowhere to go. They're in the middle of nowhere, and these guys have swords. There was nothing they can do but cooperate with their slavers.

The camels all lower their high heads in the water. The guard refill their pouches too, while Baqir stands around and observes the whole area.

"You two should probably take your chance and drink up. This is our last break before we reach Agrabah."

"Can we borrow one of those pouches?" Anna says.

"Of course not. You drink with the camels. Who do you think you are? A princess?"

"Yes!"

"No. You are a slave girl. Now act like one. If your master tells you to drink with the camels, then drink with the camels. No exceptions.

Anna looks at Kristoff who glares at Baqir, then peers at the guards, and finally narrows down at the water. "There's nothing we can do, sweety," he whispers to her. "We have to do as he says." Kristoff bends to the ground and lowers his mouth below the water, quenching the blistering thirst.

Anna stares at him dumbfounded and crosses her arms. "I am _not _going to drink like that. He can't force us! No way-"

_WH-TSH_

"AAH!"

Kristoff jumps up to his feet as Anna stands there with her back arched inward. Baqir is now holding a long, beaten whip.

"Di- Did you just-" Kristoff stampers, shaken at the sight of his shocked beloved.

"Yes. I whipped her. Is that a problem, slave?"

Anger swells up inside Kristoff's throat. He can barely speak with the overbearing emotions fueling within.

"Let me explain something to you two. Because clearly Rais had never told you. You are _slaves_. Not servants, not maids, not even people anymore. You are my tools. I use you whenever there's work, I feed you only to tune you up for the next day, and I fix you when you're not working properly. That is not _who _you are now but _what_ you are now."

Kristoff holds Anna's shoulders, trying to console her. Never before had Anna ever experienced such a sensation before. Being nearly frozen is one thing, but a stinging back is completely different.

After what felt like forever, she finally regains her composure. Rubbing her back, she looks at Baqir, bewildered.

Baqir glares at her with a scoff. "Will you drink or not? Do it now, before we leave!"

Tears streaming down her face, she bends herself down and drinks along with the camels. Nothing but humiliation floods her complexion. Kristoff joins as well, hoping to ease her embarrassment, and drinks to his belly's capacity. This is probably the only _food_ they'll have for the trip.

As Baqir's animals drink, one camel finishes and looks up. The camel that Kristoff and Anna have to ride. His large brown eyes eye his two riders, who both look up at him as they finish. The only sign of warmth and friendliness that Anna and Kristoff can find is in that camel's face. His smile is large and buoyant. He kind of reminds them of Sven.

There's no argument that Kristoff is missing his old buddy right now. A tear drops into the water, a tear produced by memories of a friend a continent away. Kristoff wonders what's going on with him now: is he safe; is he sad; is he supported?

Anna is thinking about Ginger right now. Even though she only bonded with the pony recently, it pains her to know that she may not get to see her ever again.

What's even more painful is that she might not see Elsa ever again. If only she was here right now. She'll teach that Baqir and his guards are BIG lesson for whipping her little sister.

_'Elsa, where are you? I need you so much right now!'_

* * *

After a few days of planning and preparations, the palace has finally set up the state funeral that its current leader has been planning. Hans had planned this large event with the help of Kai, Gerda, and all the workers at the harbor, for that is where the funeral is being held. The whole city had gathered to honor their fallen friends. Hans had set up a large makeshift auditorium near the harbor. Currently, different members of the grieving families are taking turns speaking soft, saddened words to their lost loved ones. Even Kai and Gerda took their turn to speak dearly to all their former co workers. Olaf also had a nice speech prepared.

"-and so, I asked Dave what was his favorite thing to do in the day, and he said, 'Coming home to my wife and three kids.' I think that's why he was a such a nice guy. All he cares about was his family. And that concludes my speech everyone."

Olaf had spent a good two hours relating every memory he has about each of the guards. As sweet as it was, Hans had to fight back falling asleep. Though it's hard for him to get sleepy with Alice sitting right next to him. And that, I mean right _next_ to him; there was absolutely no space whatsoever between their bodies.

Now that all the speeches are over. Hans can finally execute phase two of his plan. He walks to the stand. Clearing his throat, he speaks. "Uhh. Hello everyone. N- Now I'm not exactly someone you would like to listen to on this important day. I suppose you all would like to have Queen Elsa talking instead. Of course, as we all know, she's not here right now, but I do believe that your benevolent Queen would be touched by all your speeches. Especially yours Olaf." Olaf was trying not to snivel (hearing Elsa's name triggered some concealed emotions). "To honor our fallen martyrs, the palace and I have something special for them. Kai." He gestures the head servant who along with a dozen other workers pull off a large sheet and unveil the ship hidden beneath it.

The large ship contains black colored sails and is built to withstand many harsh weathers. Also, the nuns from the orphanage were near a table holding two dozen urns. Each urn has inside ashes collected from the courtyard and had a name engraved on the side. The sad truth is that there was no way to tell if these are even the ashes of one whose name is on the urn. The best thing that Gerda could do was point out where each guard was standing to the best of her memories, and the nuns had just scooped up ash from those spots. However, to the families, that doesn't matter. For each family takes their deceased's urn with a caressing grasp.

What Hans had planned was to place the ashes on the ship and cast it off to sea. The ship was tied to two smaller ships that were manned with volunteer sailors who will take the ship out of the harbor and then untie it once it reaches the North Sea, letting the current take over. The idea was that these people live their lives so close to the open waters, always admiring sailors and the ships. It would be great to take these fallen heroes on one final voyage on the seas. Who knows, maybe their ship will sail on forever and ever.

As the families go into the ship and place their urns inside the ship's main room (which was decorated into a tomb), they each step out of the ship with a whirlpool of emotions. However, if you observe long enough, you would notice a slight uplift in their demeanor. It was Hans' goal to create a way for everyone to get some closure after everything.

It makes him feel… important. For the first time in forever, Hans feels like he had done something right. Such a feeling is rather unfamiliar to him. All this time, he kept trying to achieve "greatness" in some ambiguous way. But now, he feels as if he had accomplished his goal even though he wasn't trying; he just wanted to lighten up these people. Strange, since these are the same people who despises him after his scheme seven months ago, but not one person in the crowd seems bothered by that now.

Now it's time for the final part of the his plan. He knew the second he discovered this "magic", he had to use it on these people.

Everyone was gestured back to their seats, confused for they thought the funeral was over. The Southern Prince escorted the Northern Princess to the stand. "Everyone," Hans announced. "I know that you all are ready to go back to you homes, but Princess Alice has a song written for our fallen friends."

Alice stands behind the podium with wide eyes. Clearly, she's never stood in front of a large crowd of people before. "Hans," she whispers. "I don't think I can do this."

"Trust me, Alice. You'll be fine. Just sing for them. That's all I'm asking for.. err… _my love_."

Alice doubletakes at Hans. It appears that the last two words had an effect on her, for her whole self being brightens up. Looking back at the audience, her chest puffs in exhilaration. She pulls out the music sheets that Hans had scribbled down for her (he was the one who actually wrote the song). She clears her throat.

A long pause comes.

She takes a breath and begins to sing her song. At first her voice is soft and shaky, but slowly she gains confidence and sings louder. The emotions of the words come through powerfully in her vocals, and the crowd's faces awe in sync with each other.

Such a beautiful voice the princess has. Such sway her song takes in the crowd.

Hans can only gape at his lover's amazing talent, entranced by her. _'She's incredible!'_

When finished, the whole crowd rose and applaud. Alice smiles blushingly and bows. Her singing seems to have given the whole city life again.

Olaf was applauding next to Kai. "Wow! She sing almost as good as Elsa!"

"What?" Kai gives him a hard look. "SInce when did her majesty ever sang?"

"Only in the shower, really. I tell her she should sing all the time, but she doesn't feel comfortable when people are around."

Kai shakes his head. _Elsa? Singing? I don't believe it._


	38. Avast Mateys! Seabeard Ahoy

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Avast Mateys! Seabeard Ahoy**

They've been sailing for hours towards the South East. Ali and Elsa are dreading their situation. The ship is having trouble pulling back towards the coast. As much as Ali pushes on with his jets, the current acts like a barrier and slows down the progress to almost insignificant levels. The ship has four sets of jets, two fiery ones that push right on the side and two frosty ones that push forward on the back. Ali now directs his jets along Elsa's. He turns the wheel and steers the ship towards the south, for now it's more important for them to reach the coast than to reach Corona. The ship forces and struggles on the edges of the waves. It's moving up and down them at a unbearably slow pace.

"What's going on?" Elsa says. "Why aren't we moving?"

"I don't know," Ali says. "You don't think that he's here, right?"

Elsa looks around. They're completely surrounded by the Baltic Sea. No sign of any ship hundreds of leagues anywhere. "If he's not here, then can he do this from far away?"

Quick-Shot pops out. "His power _is_ very strong, your majesty. I'm not surprised if he is doing this."

"But how can he control the sea from so far away?"

"Didn't you once cast a blizzard that covered your kingdom, the bay, the woods, and the mountains? If you can achieve that feat, than he can easily channel these waves from such distance." Quick-Shot turns to Ali. "My lord, this can only mean that he knows we're here. He's probably pursuing us as we speak."

Sabah flies from the top sails. "Drats. What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna have to fight," Elsa grasps the hilt of Ali's sword in gesture. "Come on, Ali. This is our best bet to make it out _alive_."

Ali grips the wheel and looks hard ahead of him. His muscles tense, and his teeth clench.

Elsa nears her head closer to him. "We can do this. It's both you and me against him."

"He's as strong as both of us combined."

"But he's still just one person. Two heads are better than one, right? We have the upper advantage. Ali come on!"

He sighs. "Fine. We'll fight."

All four jets disappear. The ship now stands among the moving currents, pulling it back up North.

Ali looks around, wondering what's about to happen. Elsa too ponders on this. Their fight with Cassim was mostly a surprise, unexpected event. Plus, it was a guarantee defeat. But this time, it's a fair fight. There's no telling who will win. But one thing's for sure. If Elsa and Ali lose, their chances of rescuing Anna and Kristoff are gone.

No pirate ship yet, but the Northern horizon bears an oncoming storm.

"Oh boy. He must be coming! Sabah, Quick. Get under cover, fast!"

"Wait Ali," Elsa says. "I've been working on something. Hey guys come here." Both fire siblings present themselves in front of the Snow Queen. "Okay. Let's see if this works." Elsa's hands radiate glacier blue light. Starting with Sabah, she runs her hands down the bird's body. The icy glow transfers over her, like a coating of light."

"Hey look! I'm glowing!"

"I created a barrier for you, Sabah. This will protect you from the rain."

"Of course," Ali exclaims. "That's brilliant! My barriers wouldn't stand the rain, but yours can. Rain can't dowse ice afterall."

Elsa proceeds to doing the same to Quick-Shot.

"This will be the only time you'll help us, my lady. You need to reserve your mana for the fight."

"Don't worry about that. Your safety is more important than beating up a pirate." As much as Elsa says that, she knows deep down that Quick-Shot is right. She and Ali need to use all have all their strength to win.

The storm reaches them. It's not as bad as it was last time, only a light shower rather than a heavy poor. From the dimmed horizon, they finally spot the pirate ship. It sails at their direction at a casual pace.

"Here he comes," Ali says, his voice carries traces of adrenaline and anxiety.

Meanwhile on the pirate ship, Captain Seabeard walks up the stairs to the front most deck. Watching the distant ship, his eyes widen and a large, mischievous grin appears on his face. Oh how excited he gets when it's time for a good fight. His heart beats fast with glee as he calls on his crew to prepare for battle. The pirate ship charges forward.

Elsa stretches herself, and Ali runs forwards to the bow.

"Elsa, get ready to put all your training to the test. This is it."

Ali launches two flaming missiles out into the sky. The missiles sore high and arch down to the pirate ship.

Seabeard hurls out a blast of his own, countering the two missiles. He then injects aqua torpedoes that jet through the waters.

Elsa raises her hand up like in prayer. A giant wall of ice rises in front of their ship, colliding with the torpedoes in a glass shattering explosion.

Regaining their balance, Ali continues his barrage of fire blasts at the enemy ship, and Elsa counters any attacks from Seabeard.

All and all, the pirate ship is still half a league away from theirs. But not for long. The vessel speeds on.

"Argh argh argh," bellows the captain. "What a game!"

A quarter of a league away.

Ali throws more attacks at the incoming ship. He clearly doesn't want Seabeard to reach them.

Seabeard is deflecting his blasts with watery tentacles, not even trying to fight back.

Elsa takes this advantage and joins Ali in his assault.

Seabeard sneers at them. "Aww. Looks like the two lubbers are working together. Well I suppose I better throw in me towel, right?" He looks at his cabin boy, Charlie.

"Sir. That's a horrible idea. Why would you give up?"

"I was jus' jokin' lad! I ain't really gonna forfeit. Now bring me some rum!"

"You want to get drunk in a battle? With sorcerers!"

"The non-alcoholic one."

"You mean root beer, sir?"

"Aye."

Rolling his eyes, Charlie runs off. Leaving his crazy employer to enjoy his amusement.

The pirate ship continues its course towards our heroes' ship. The assaults on both sides quicken. Ali looks at Elsa.

"We have to do something. He's going to ram us!"

Elsa looks at the oncoming ship and the water between them. She scoops up her hands again but this time pulls them behind and over her shoulders. A colossal slab of ice juts out of the water and over her ship. Seabeard's ship runs up the slab like a ramp and soars over his enemies. Landing on the water on the other side, he turns around.

"Whoahoo! Alas, what a jump!"

The pirate ship turns around 180 degrees and nudges downward like a bull waiting to charge. Elsa tries to mimic the same trick before, but Seabeard counters it with giant spikes of water as his ship charges through.

Sabah panics. "Oh crap we're gonna get hit!"

The pirate ship is about to headbutt the rear of their ship. But Ali encircles the ship with a fiery wall. Nonetheless, the pirate ship rams at the wall. Our heroes' ship knocks back by the impact, though still in one piece. So is Seabeard's ship, for he covered the front with a watery force field before the assault.

"Alright ye mateys. I reckon ye earned an ass whippin'."

Seabeard blasts two giant rivers out his hands. The rivers fly out the ship and head to the Southern ship's sides. Elsa runs to the right. Ali rushes to the left. Elsa swings her hands out in front. Ali hurls his hands out in front. Both ignite a giant stream of magic to counter the two oncoming rivers. One river collides with a river of ice; another collides with a river of fire.

The two heroes struggle. Seabeard concentrates all his might in his attacks. The wrestle of opposing energies is so great that large ripples scatter from their area and sail the Baltic sea.

All together, all three sorcerers let go of their blasts.

"An even match eh?" Seabeard strokes his red beard while panting. "Looks like I better change me tactics."

He spins his hands around, channeling his energy below the other ship. That ship starts to spin around and around on a whirlpool. Ali and Elsa hang onto the ship's fore mast.

"Argh Argh Argh. Let's be off up th' heavens!" He raises the whirlpools up from the sea, transforming it into a water spout with Southern ship on it. Still being spun around, our heroes stumble to gain balance on this swirling ride.

"Quick-Shot, listen to me." Ali yells over the winds. "Look out over the edge and tell us when…"

Seabeard watches the enemy ship being spun around on top of his water spout. "They be extra dizzy now. Argh argh." He takes a sip of his root beer.

As the ship continues to spiral, Quick-Shot looks over the edge. His eyes are the only ones that can see the whirling world below them. At the right moment, he barks "Now!"

The ship's rear bursts out two jets of ice and fire pushing it off the water spout. The ship plunges head first through the air, right above the pirate ship. Seeing the large vessel from above as it descends rapidly onto him, Seabeard spits out his sip of root beer.

"_Pleewh_ What the-".

He flicks his wrist backwards and conjures up a slope that forms out of the water spout. "Hang on everyone!" Quick-Shot shouts. The Southern ship glides down the water slide and arches up 90 degrees and launches from the ramp. It flies right above the pirate ship and soars for almost a quarter league before landing into the water still in one piece.

Ali and Elsa both stagger to keep standing. "Woah, that was dangerous," Elsa stammers.

Ali jerks his head up and down. "Yeah, almost thought we would break into a hundred pieces. Quick, Sabah. You guys okay?"

"We're fine my lord. Just focus on the fight."

Ali and Elsa turn the ship back around. The pirate ship looks like it hasn't moved an inch. Which boggles Elsa.

"Huh? That's weird."

_Crash_

Elsa and Ali turn around only to see Seabeard standing right behind them. "Ahoy landlubbers. Care to tell me why ye be trespassin'?"

Shaking off his nerves, Ali retorts, "Trespassing! What do you mean trespassing? These aren't your waters."

"Alas. Ye're wrong. These waters all belong to me. I own th' seven seas, laddie. 'N ye both are to walk the plank fer steppin' on me lovely booty."

Elsa looked confused. "Umm translation please?"

Sabah answers, "He's going to drown us, my lady."

Seabeard laughs. "Wahahaha. Indeed."

Just then, geysers of water shot out from all sides, pouring seawater into the ship.

Our heroes panic. "Wait! If you let us go, we promise never to come back," Elsa says.

"Lass, ye could've scurried at th' start. It was ye who plundered ye self on me sea and called a fight. Now ye ship shall be scuttled, and ye 'n ye mate to be trapped in Davy Jones's locker."

"IN ENGLISH PLEASE!"

"I'm going to kill you," Seabeard speaks with a different accent, an accent that hardly carries any of that zealous attitude his pirate accent held.

"Not a chance," Ali unsheathes his sword. The black blade ignites brilliantly in orange flames. Seabeard widens his green eyes, reinstating his pirate voice.

"Oooh, so a sword fight ye want? Well, laddie, then it's a sword fight ye get!" He draws his own sword, a straight sabre with a blade the color of the sea. His blade covers itself with its own swirling aquatic magic.

"Great. He's got an imbued blade too." Ali gets into his stance. Elsa backs away. Not having her own enchanted weapon, she'll resort to outside fighting. Eyeing both them lubbers, Seabeard stays still, looking for the moment to strike.

After a few minutes, but what seems like a few hours, he bends his knees slightly more down.

Then he tosses a water wave to Elsa and swings at Ali. Ali parrys the swing with both hands, and Elsa slides to the right, tipping the blast leftward with a smaller one. Ali goes on and duels the captain. He swings, and Seabeard block. Seabeard swings, and Ali dodges. Every time the swords clash, fiery flares and watery splashes fly out.

While they duel, loud howling sounds come from the side. The pirate ship is firing cannonballs at their ship. Quick-Shot rushes to the side and inhales a deep breath. He fires his combustible pellets at the incoming cannons, causing explosions in the air between the ships.

Elsa watch the two dueling, trying to look for an opening. Every time she sees one, Ali's body gets in the way. Twice she almost hits him instead of her target. After Ali flips over using their swords like a spring, she fires a shower of icy needles towards Seabeard. But Seabeard already pivots to the side, not knowing that he also dodges Elsa's attack in doing so. The ice needles however, are heading towards Ali. He sees this and ducks, also raising a flame shield to protect him. Seabeard douses the shield, however, and cuts downward. Ali jumps up and rolls his body sideways. He ignites a roaring blast at the ice needles just before they slice him, creating a large cloud of vapor that conceals both him and Seabeard from Elsa's view. Ali then fires rapid blasts at his foe; but his foe, using his other senses, deflects them with a watery hand.. Some of the fireballs were sent off at Elsa's direction. Seeing the fire blasts coming out of the fog seconds before they hit her, she yanks up an ice wall to take the impact. When the coast was clear, she jumps out and continues to throw blasts at the captain. The vapors had dissipate.

Ali and Seabeard continue to duel with their imbued swords. Neither one refuses to give up. Ali may have speed and acrobatics on his side, but Seabeard's brute strength and experience makes him a formidable dueler. Even for a man in his late forties.

Elsa's help doesn't seem to benefit Ali. Her attacks seem to aim more and more at him than they do Seabeard. It's on accident of course. Her aim worsens when she's under pressure. The main deck has been reduced to a pool as those geysers keep spewing more water. The upper deck that they're fighting on is also starting to flood up. The water is halfway up Elsa's feet.

The ship slowly sinks as more water weighs it down. Quick-Shot shrinks down and coils around Sabah to avoid the rising pool. Elsa takes over and defends the ship from more cannonballs. The enemy ship looks as if it has an endless supply to fire at them. The rate of fire speeds up. Elsa can't keep up with the barrage of cannonballs. She misses one, and it barely misses the ship. This is getting out of hand. She raises her hands as high as she can, and the seawater in front of her freezes upward. A giant wall of ice forms, blocking the cannonballs. However, the explosive projectiles pierce large holes in the ice. Elsa makes another wall in front of the first and another one and another one. She keeps going, and the sea between her ship and the pirates' continue to roar upward in the ice. Seabeard and Ali both stop their duel and stare at the colossal structure ascending into formation.

An iceberg has been created, extending way too high for any cannonball to reach and way too long on either side for the pirates to get around. Elsa looks at the great creation she made, her eyes awed by the icy seawater.

"Argh! What th- You! Lass! Ye blocked me from me vessel! That makes me extra angry! I shall hoist you up and blow you down!"

Elsa turns her head around, staring down Seabeard. Something's changed on her face. The water now reaches up to her knees. For someone who's facing a sorcerer twice as powerful as herself and has the intention to kill her, she doesn't look very afraid. In fact, an unusual grin appears on her face.

"You think you can win just because we're on water?"

The captain playfully looks around, "It appears so, lassie."

Elsa snickers, which baffles Ali. _Why is she so cocky all of a sudden? _

"Well let me remind you something, Seabeard-"

"That's _Captain_ Seabeard, mind you."

"You may have the power of water. But only when it's liquid."

"And what? I'm winning am I not! Look around, ye bilge-brain. We be surrounded by _liquid_ water. Ye be goin' to drown in it too. Ice girl."

"That's exactly right! I am an ice girl. _Am I not? Ye bloody scallywag._ " Elsa mocks his pirate accent. Seabeard isn't amused by that, and Ali gulps. If she keeps taunting him, then he'll kill them for sure. "And ice _is_ water. And I'm about to turn the tables on _ye_."

From where the Snow Queen stands, the water around her crackles as a thick coating of ice replaces it. The icy magic spreads all over the ship, freezing the pool of water as well as the geysers, preventing anymore water from entering the ship. Somehow, this makes the ship rise a little.

Being waist-deep in hard ice with his hands trapped as well, Seabeard scowls at Elsa. "ARGH. THAT DOES IT. I'LL-" Before he finished, Elsa rises the ice around him and encases him completely in ice.

Ali stares at the trapped pirate in front of him. "You d- did it, Elsa! You b- beat Seabeard." Ali is shivering for he too is stuck in the ice.

"Hold on, Ali. I'll get you out of there." Lifting her hands up, both she and Ali are elevated and now standing on the frozen pool. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says rubbing his legs. He looks again at Seabeard. "So is he dead?"

"I hope not. I just trapped him inside ice, not froze him."

Sabah and Quick-Shot fly down, "What! You should kill him now, my lady. While you have the chance."

"No Quick. I won't."

"Huh!" Sabah flies right in front of her face. "Why? He tried to kill us!"

"I know. But we don't have to kill him. The fight's over."

Ali treads over, trying not to slip on the ice. "Elsa's right, guys. We're not killers. If we can get away without killing anyone, then that's what we're going to do." He and his ex lover smile at each other, a very warm but only friendly smile.

But then.

Cracks in the ice covering Seabeard are seen. The ice reverberates as a blue vortex can be seen within.

Sabah yells, "Oh no! He's breaking free guys!"

"Uh oh," Elsa thrusts her hands out. "I got this!" She conjures up more ice from the frozen pool to rise- Way more! increasing the size of the water pirate's icy cage. The once small sculpture now becomes a massive mound of ice. The ice all around Seabeard is meters thick. "There. That should hold him."

"But not long," Ali says. "We should get out of here."

"But how, my lord?" Quick-Shot interjects. "The ship is frozen, and if we unfreeze it-"

"Seabeard will use the water to free himself," Elsa finishes his words. "Ali, looks like we're gonna have to fly off again."

Ali sighs. "I was afraid you would say that. I think we should be able to reach Corona from here, but it's going to take a long time. Maybe even longer than our last flight" Elsa glares at the ground. The last flight they took was from their previous ship to the Southern Isles, and that took twelve hours! They both nearly collapsed in exertion. And this time, they've already used a lot of their magic already.

Ali gives her a hard look. "There _is_ one way we can pull this off."

"And how is that?"

"We each take turns flying there. One of us flies for three hours, then the other does the same. That should be enough time to replenish our mana for the next turn. But! That means we'll have to hold on. To each other."

Elsa purses her lips. The last thing she needs is a long cuddle session with her ex, but there's no choice. That giant ice prison she made isn't holding too well now. The vortex inside is growing bigger as it grinds through the ice. "Okay fine. Let's go with that, Ali. But don't get too snuggly, alright?"

"Wasn't planning to," he chimes. "Come on then. Let's get out of here."

Elsa puts her around his shoulders. Seeing that she used up more magic in this battle, Ali is going to fly first. Quick-Shot shrinks himself and slithers into Ali's shirt. Sabah will fly along side. The group now ascends out of the ship, leaving behind the temporarily trapped pirate.

However, before they went far, Ali slows down. Something doesn't feel right. It's like there's an imbalance of weight on him.

He stops. "Wait hold on! Where's my sword?" Elsa turns around and looks back at the ship. No sign of his sword anywhere on deck. Did he drop it in the sea? No. "Look over there! That blue bird is carrying it." They spot a translucent turquoise parrot wearing an eyepatch flying across the newly formed mountains of ice with Ali's sword in it's claws.

"Hey!" Sabah turns around, "You come back here you little..." She zips at the parrot's direction, but Ali snatches her tail though she keeps flapping like a mosquito, "-I'm going to get you and beat up you weird ol' bluey birdo-"

"Sabah! Let it go."

"But Ali! Your sword."

"Look. Seabeard is just about to break free-"

A giant geyser of water explodes from the icy mound, transforming into a waterspout that reaches the heavens.

"And that's our cue to get the HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Gang flies off as the whole sea behind them erupts in numerous waterspouts.

* * *

The pirates were all looking at the frozen mountain that's in front of them. "What are we suppose to do now?" one of them asks.

"Should we go around it?" Charlie asks.

"Are you kidding? Look how far that ice goes. It'll take us hours to go around. We should wait till the captain break this stuff."

"So we're just going to wait here while Captain fights those two magicians by himself?"

"Hey. Don't worry kid. Our captain can take those two on easy. No one can beat Captain Seabeard."

"No one except _him_," says one of the older members.

"Who?" Charlie looks at him curiously.

"A man who I dare say is more like a monster, boy. A being who casts fire that burns the sky itself."

"Fire magic? Didn't one of those two have that too?"

"Aye. I be damned to wonder if that young man is related to him. If that is true, then he is indeed a monster. Ordering the captain to kill his own flesh and blood."

Charlie's eyes widen. "Wait a second. Are you saying that our captain followers someone else's orders?"

The elder gives him a dry smile. "Don't ask too many questions, boy. Some questions are better left unanswered."

Before Charlie can argue back, the ship wobbles up and down. The once calm waters are now rippling large waves. From the other side of the iceberg, the crew can see the sky blacken as tornadoes of water erupt into the sky.

"Hah! Looks like Captain won after all," says the first crew member who spoke.

From the other side of the mountains, on the Southern ship; the icy mound explodes and frozen shatters fly hundreds of yards away from the ship. The waterspout on the ship dies off as Seabeard staggers out of the vortex, panting and wheezing. He collapses on his knees, cold and exhausted.

"Arh- Arh- Arrrrgh. That be… _not_ how I want it to be."

The watery parrot flies to his side, dropping Ali's sword on the floor. "_Squawk_ You okay Captain?"

"Them landlubbers got the best of me, Caspii. Especially that girl. She froze me in a' ice cube. I couldn't feel me own two legs!" He looks at the Arabian sword on the ground. "Caspii! Ye plunder' them sword! Good work, lad."

"Always happy to help _Squawk_."

Grabbing the sword and standing up, he attaches it onto his belt at the other side of his waist. Now having two swords, he brushes his coat and straightens his hat. "They may got away, but we be meetin' them again. One day."

Crouching down, he slaps the ice below him hard. His hand glows aqua blue, and the light spread across the frozen deck. Then the ice begins to churn as it melts. Standing on top of the water, Seabeard pushes his hands sideways. The water follows in pursuit and pushes itself off the ship. The ship rises all the way up with the seawater flowing out of it. Standing on the soaked, wooden floor, Seabeard paces around. "Those two have gotten away again," he says, once again in that other accent instead of his pirate one. "If they're going where I think they're going, then we'll have to go around and catch them off the Mediterranean. Cassim is gonna be pissed though. Oh well, let the bastard blow steam out of that hot head of his. It's fun to see him go ballistics."

While he walks around, he notices something on the floor. A blue hair brush with an intricate design. The item sparks his attention so much that he sprints as fast as he can to pick it up. It's light weight feels heavy on his hands as nostalgia hits the middle aged Norwegian hard.

"I- I don't believe it."

Caspii flies onto his shoulder, peering at the old hairbrush. "What is it Captain?"

"I recognize this brush. It's Idun's brush!"

* * *

**Well! That's that. Hope you guys enjoyed this trio of chapters. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Do you guys like where it's going? Do you still hate me for breaking up Elsa and Ali (I know, I hate myself too for that)? **

**I have to say, I really like this new strategy of holding off chapters till I got a fair amount. When I finished typing them up, I could see flaws in the earlier ones that could lead to inconsistencies. Definitely an improvement!**

**Once again, I hope you all enjoyed these chapters. Next chapter will be about Ali and Elsa reaching Corona, and you know what that means... Rapunzel and Flynn are back! Also Anna and Kristoff will be reaching Agrabah with Baqir (for those of you who can't stand seeing them be tortured and abused... sorry).**

**Till Then:**

**Fairwinds**


	39. Sultry Heat and Sickly Cold

**********Here we go! Three more chapters on the roll! (Still have to revise the chapters 40 and 41, but I'll get those done!)**********

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Sultry Heat and Sickly Cold**

We've been flying for 18 hours. Right now it's my turn, and I've been flying while Ali holds on to me. His weight makes it difficult to keep us up, even with the ice slab I made to support him. It's just about to his turn now, and he takes over. As I let go of my jets, I feel myself become weightless with his grip tightening. He weakly fires out his jets, and we soar at a slower pace.

Something's not right. Ali's been tiring out more and more each turn. Whereas my powers replenish between turns, his gets weaker and weaker with each round. Is he alright?

"Ali. Are you feeling okay?"

"Ugh. Yeah. *Huff* I'm fine." I can see beads of sweat on his face. I feel bad about this. He's growing real tired.

"How much more longer till we make it, guys?" Sabah asks while perched on my shoulder.

Quick-Shot pops out. "About another two hours." He pops back in.

I look at Ali. "You know what, Ali. I'll take over. It's only two hours."

"What.. No Elsa *Huff* It's my turn *Huff*"

"Ali. You don't look too well. Please, let me take over." I start my own jets again, but Ali keeps his.

"Elsa- *Huff* I got this."

We go on, arguing back and forth about him taking a break. Gosh, this guy's stubborn. He clearly needs some rest. Something's not right with him, but he still wants to keep flying just because it's 'his turn'.

-Two Hours Later-

"Ali for the last time, quit flying!"

"I'm fine!" He gasp.

From the distance, we see it. A city that looks like it's on top of a giant hill. The houses almost look stacked on each other, and at the top- Wow! What a gorgeous tall palace! I bet my relatives are in there. It's so surreal. How long it felt like that peace gathering happened. When Rapunzel and all left, I thought I wasn't going to see them for a long time. But now, I'm staring at their home, knowing that they're inside. It'll be so great to see them again.

As we soar over the city, people everywhere are coming out of their houses. I guess they never seen two people fly before. We near the palace, and all those people were running towards the open ground at the palace entrance. It's almost like a festival!

However, a line of guards rush out of the palace, as if we're a threat. They're all armed with… frying pans. Really. I'm not kidding. These soldiers. The _royal guards_ who are meant to protect the whole city from any possible dangers are using- and I repeat- frying pans.

Wow. Just. Wow.

We slowly land on the ground. The whole crowd is quiet with murmurs and other noises. Some look thrilled to see us, while others look terrified. Their faces give me an ominous recall of when my own people first discovered my powers. The guards carefully approach us.

"Wh- Who are you? And w- why have you come to Corona?"

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I am the niece of your Queen, Catherine."

The crowd murmurs louder. I can hear things like 'Her majesty has a niece?', 'That witch is royalty?', 'Where's Arendelle suppose to be?' and so forth. The guards too look very puzzled. They look at each other with uncertainty.

Then, all of a sudden. We hear a loud and powerful neigh. A white horse trots forth, and everyone in front of him move off to let him through. What really surprises me is that the guards all face him. In salute!?

"General Maximus!" They say in unison. The horse approaches them and grunts, which the soldiers respond by at easing. One of the guards steps forwards. "Sir, we have two unknown intruders that just arrived into the city from the sky. They both appear to have magical powers, and the woman claims to be a niece to her majesty."

Okay.

NOW I've seen everything!

These soldiers are led by a horse! A horse! What the- Okay get it together, Elsa. Clearly, Uncle William and Aunt Kate must have a perfectly good explanation for all this. Whatever that could be.

The white horse marches up to us. He leans his face near mine and stares right into my pupils. I don't think I've ever been stared down by an animal before. The horse goes on and walks around and sniffs me. It's like he's inspecting me of any secrets or lies. After a few minutes, he takes a step back and gestures me with his front leg like he's saying 'You're clear, move along'. I step aside, and he's about to inspect Ali. However, the second he tries to stare him down, Quick-Shot pops out in front of him, giving back him his own stare. The two clash their eyes at each other, neither one backing up. Maximus gives off a low, intimidating growl, but Quick rebuts with a sharp hiss.

Oh boy. This is going to end bad-

"Cousin!"

I see Rapunzel running out of the palace. She wears a simple pink dress with no shoes (the only princess I know who can do that without caring what people would think). She runs up to me and crushes my ribs with the tightest bear hug I have ever experienced. However, my joy to see her overcomes the pain in my lungs from the lack of breath, and I return the bear hug with my own. As I do, something tickles my nose. Opening my eyes, I see a big green lizard on my cousin's shoulder.

"AAAH!" I jump back.

"What is it?"

"There's a gecko on you!"

She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Oh Pascal? Oh don't worry Elsa. He's friendly."

Friendly huh? That thing is looking at me funny. It keeps batting its eyes at me and has this huge smile on its scaly face.

"Ahh. I he's got a crush on you."

As if this isn't weird enough. First the guards confronted me with frying pans, than their four-legged commander sized me up, and now a reptile is trying to flirt with me. This day couldn't get weirder.

Something else catches my attention though. It's that all this time, Ali hasn't spoken a single word. I turn around and see that he'd lowered his head and hugs himself. "Ali! What's wrong?"

He mutters something too soft to hear. Quick-Shot jumps out onto the ground. "My lord?"

Sabah also comes out of Ali's clothes. "Quick, I think he's about to-"

Ali collapses onto the ground.

"-faint."

* * *

The sun just keeps boiling on and on. We've been sitting on this camel for so long now. I don't even know when the day ends. Though, it seems that the sun is going to set in like a few hours. Way too long! I wish it sets now. It's so hot in this giant sand pit, I can't believe it.

And I hate these allergies!

I feel like I could collapse at any minutes. I'm so faint and this dusty rag-of-a-cloak has been nothing but a burden on me. I begged Baqir for something else to wear, but he ignores my pleas.

Kristoff sits behind me, holding me in his big arms. At least I still have him. If he wasn't here, I don't know what I'd do. In a way, I'm glad that he was kidnapped. But I know it's hard for him too. His tummy keeps growling every now and then. A big guy like him shouldn't be forced to starve for so long.

For some reason, I don't feel so hot anymore. The sky! There's a small cloud hanging over us. The cloud is the only cloud I see in the whole desert. It's completely alone, but it's blocking out the sun. The gray shadower starts to perform another miracle. Rain! Oh sweet sweet rain. A soft but wonderful drizzle touches my forehead, when I look up to stare at this beautiful desert cloud. Gosh, even my allergies begin to lift up as the water washes out the dust from this cloak. I've never been so darn thankful to a cloud before!

"Ah. Such a bliss," I remark.

"I can't even believe that rain can exist in this desert," Kristoff says. "It's amazing!" We both gaze at the small but fruitful cloud. The sand around us also darkens as quenches itself with its misty droplets. The camels are also enjoying the rain. Especially the one Kristoff and I are sitting on. He looks pretty cheery right now, with that joyful smile on his long face. So cute.

Baqir is also a bit perplexed. "Huh. It's not even the right season for rain." He turns behind and looks at us. "Don't get too use to this, slaves. You're probably not going to see this for another few months. You better enjoy God's gift while it lasts."

This won't be the only time, Baqir. We will escape one day. Whenever Elsa comes. _If_ she comes-

Wait, what am I thinking? Of course she'll come. She has to! I'm her sister, and she loves me. She _will_ come. I know it!

…

But when?

How long are Krissy and I going to suffer before then?

* * *

Reacquainting with my uncle and aunt was not as rejoiceful as I thought it would be. It isn't that I'm not happy to see them, but I'm just so damn worried about Ali right now. He's lying in one of the palace's guest rooms while I tentatively watch the doctor inspect him. Also, the whole family is here: Rapunzel, Flynn, William, and Kate. I don't speak much to them. Ali's unconscious state concerns me.

What happened to him? Is he sick? Is he exerted? What's made him faint?

The doctor stands up now. "Your majesties. I'm afraid to say this. But I cannot tell what's wrong with him. This young man seems pretty healthy if you ask me. His pulse is fine, no signs of any illness, not even a fever- I mean his forehead feels quite cool, so I don't think-"

"What!" I shouted.

Ali's head. Cool!? I run over and feel him for myself. He's not remotely warm as he should be. How can this be? How is it that the fire prince himself is cold to the touch… wait a minute. How does he feel cool _to me_? He's cold to my hand. _My_ hand! I don't feel cold unless-

It's magic! My magic!

Oh my god. It must have been back in our sparring. I hit Ali with a ice blast to the heart. He assured me that he was fine, but look at him now! Oh no. Oh heavens no! This can't be happening. I couldn't have froze his heart. Not like this. Not again.

"Elsa?" Aunt Kate holds my shoulders. "What's wrong, sweety?"

"I- I did this. I did this. It's all my fault. I froze his heart. Just like what happened to Anna."

"Impossible!" Quick-Shot blurts out as he enters the room. He slithers lightning fast up to his master. "He still has a pulse. How can a frozen heart beat?"

Maybe it's just a figure of speech. I mean, when Anna was struck, it took her hours before actually… freezing. I can't even think of it without cringing. But still. If that was the case, her heart had to been beating all that time. The fact is that Ali is going to grow more cold every minute. And if we don't do anything fast, he's going to die.

_Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart_; Pabbie's words.

If only I still loved him. Perhaps that would help. Maybe I still do?

I tread closer to the sleeping prince. It's going to bring back lots of crazy feelings again. The past few days, I've been trying to 'close up' my heart from those overbearing emotions I used to feel about him-

I near my lips close to his-

Now, I might just set these feelings loose again-

I'm just about to kiss him-

But is it true love? If not, then what will my kiss do?

I stop myself right before our lips touch. If my kiss isn't an act of true love, then it's not only going to not work. It could also make things worse; after all, it was _my_ powers that did this. All these mixed emotions in me could be dangerous if I kiss him. Maybe… even lethal!

I pull my face away from his. I can't take the risk. There's just no way I can live with myself if my kiss makes him frozen. I turn towards my family. "We have to help him. Is there anyone who can help us?"

"Not that we know of," Rapunzel says. "If only I still had my hair. That might of worked."

Flynn snaps his fingers. "I know. Honey why don't you cry over him."

Cry over him?

"Eugene, that was only a one time thing. It doesn't work like my hair did."

"Why? Your tears did wonders on me. Maybe it can help him."

Rapunzel sighs. "I think the only reason why that worked was because I love you. My tears was just how that magic traveled, but it was true love that healed you."

Flynn nods his head. "Yeah you're right. I guess crying is not going to help him."

Great. This just reassures me that "true love" is the answer to Ali's cure. Seriously, why does every magical cure involve that stuff?

_Sigh_

If it's true love he needs. Then where is he going to get that? Not from his own family of course. His father and brother both hate him, and his mother is dead. And he has no relatives… He's really alone. There's no body who loves him.

…

That's so horrible.

And sad.

I take his hand. I feel so sorry for him. There's not one person who loves him. Not one human being on Earth.

"_Ali._"

"Elsa?"

I nearly choke on my own gasp. He opens his dazed eyes.

"Wha- What's going on? Where are we?"

"Ali!" I cried. Falling to my knees, I embrace him. There's no way to fathom how much relieved I am right now. I hug him his shoulders tighter. "Oh Ali. I'm so glad you're okay." He even feels a little warmer, though he doesn't seem as hot as his body usually is. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit out of it really." He tries to get up. I do what I can to help him, but it appears that he's dizzy. He can't sit up right, so Flynn and I help him lean back by fluffing his pillows up. Quick-Shot and Sabah both rush onto his lap. "My lord! You're not frozen!"

"Frozen? What are you talking about."

Sabah goes on and explains Ali what happened since he fainted. "-and so, her majesty started crying and held your hand. Then you wake up. After that, you tried to get up and couldn't, so Elsa and Eugene had to help you get up. Then I jumped on your lap and-"

"Okay, Sabah. You can stop now," Quick-Shot rolls his eyes. "My lord. How are you feeling, temperature-wise."

"I feel cold, that's for sure. But not that cold. And certainly not in the heart. Actually-" He places his hand on his chest. "I think my heart is the warmest part of my body. I don't even think it's suppose to be this warm."

Huh?

Does that mean that Ali's heart was never frozen to begin with? You know what. Maybe since he _is_ a fire sorcerer, his powers really did shielded him from that ice blast. However, it didn't entirely protect him. It was a hit to the heart after all, so maybe it just lessen the damage from a frozen heart to a common cold. Yeah, that's it. That explains everything.

"Ali, you need to rest. Probably for a whole day."

"A whole day? Elsa, don't we need to leave soon?"

"Leave!" My whole family shouts at once.

"Now why do you have to go so soon, cousin?"

I didn't tell them yet. They don't know why we're here. They don't even know about Anna and Kristoff.

I gather up my strength, "Look. Everyone. I'll explain everything in another room. Let Ali sleep."

Auntie directs me and the others to the living room. We left Ali to sleep with Quick-Shot watching over. Sabah hops on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "They're not going to take it well, Elsa."

"I know Sabah," I whispered back. "But I still have to tell them."

"Yeah, but just be careful with your words, my lady. You don't want your aunt to faint as well."

* * *

Kristoff and I gawk at the huge city that bears alone in this vast desert. Surrounded by mountains at all sides but the front, Agrabah's entrance holds a colossal wall that stretches the width of the city. Ali never told me how huge his home is.

The gates stood twenty feet tall, and it was heavily guarded by guards who wore similar outfits as the ones I saw with Cassim… before he incinerated them along with our guards. I'm still shocked at the his actions that day. He is cruel, inhumane, sadistic, malevolent, fiendish…

Anyways, I'm starting to worry about what Baqir's home is going to be like. I know for sure that the conditions aren't gonna be comfy to say the least. But just how bad is it gonna be? I mean, just how hard is it to be a slave?

The gates start to open. What I see behind them is a long, wide street that leads directly through the whole city and towards the-

WOAH!

That's the biggest palace I'd ever laid eyes on. It's way bigger than the one at home, and it's got these mountainous gold domes at the top. It's absolutely breathtaking! Does Ali really live here (well, _lived_ anyways)? Wow, that would be quite a life to live there… But of course, it's not really that great. Especially with Ali's family. This is also the home of that monster. And to think, he's in there right now. It felt like we haven't seen him in weeks (although it's probably only been days), and now he's here. I just hope we don't see him at all.

Huh. Now that I think of it, Ali's brother is also here. What's his name again? Abua? Adullu? Or was it Aladdin? Whatever his name is, he's also here. That sparks my attention, since he's someone who Ali doesn't talk about much. I really want to meet him. Even though he and Ali didn't seem to get along or something, perhaps he's not as bad as he seems. Maybe-

"Hellooooooo!"

That voice. Oh god no. Not him.

"Welcome to Agrabah, infidels! May I be your tour guide?" It's that five foot demon of Cassim's, Jafar.

"Not you again," Kristoff grunts. "Can you just shoo away? Nobody likes you!"

"Oh come now, Krissy-"

"Hey!"

"-Prissy. How can you be so rude. After all, you _are_ in my home now. Oh and Anna. Thanks again for the ring." He flashes my engagement ring, which was on his claw-like finger.

"Give that back, Jafar! Don't you know how much it means to me?"

"Don't you know how much it means to _me_? This ring goes great with my outfit."

"What outfit?" Kristoff asks. "You're naked!"

"Yeah well.. it's better than what you two are wearing. Seriously, a silver, emerald ring and that getup you're wearing, girl? That's just a fashion disaster."

I rebut "What do you know about fashion, Jafar? You're a monster who's made out of fire."

"And you're a hasbeen princess who's now a slave. What do you got to say about that!"

"Hasbeen! I'm still a princess! And nothing can change that!"

"Whoo. Baqy, you got a stubborn little mule don't ya."

Baqir doesn't turn his head around. "I'll fix her up in a few days. She won't be calling herself princess for long," he says while riding ahead. His arrogance makes my blood boil, but I can't help but shudder when he speaks. My back still feels the sting of that whip. Even though it was just one whip, I feel like he's going to do it again soon. It's like a snake watching me from behind, waiting for its chance to bite the second I make the wrong move.

"I agree," Jafar hovers his face at me. "She really needs to be fixed. Isn't that right, Ms. Fixer Upper?"

"The only person who needs to be fixed is YOU! Now give me back my ring!"

"Nah ah ah ah! Finder's keepers." He turns himself upside down. "Loser's weepers."

I try to snatch my ring from him but he drifts backwards. If only I can throw something at him-

"Ouch!" Jafar yelps as a boot hits him right in the face. It was Kristoff's boot.

"Why don't you stop fooling around and give Anna back her ring. It doesn't belong to you."

"Says who?"

"Uhh. The laws of ownership."

"Really! Well, let me educate you on that. You see, Prissy. The laws of ownership is a very simple concept. It goes like this: you get what you get. This ring belonged to Anna when you gave it to her. But then, when I get it, it then belongs to me. If Anna wants it back. She has to _get_ it back. That's how life works, kiddo. You use to belong to your sister, but then Sultan Cassim _got_ you. Then he gave you to Baqir. So now, you belong to Baqy. Unless, someone else gets you, which I doubt."

"My sister will get us! Just you wait."

I'm hoping that this would get him uptight, but instead he grins. "Yeah, about that. Cassim is already hunting them down as we speak. He's got Rais and his men tracking them in the European lands up North."

What! That monster is after them? Oh no. I thought the whole point of our capture was to let Elsa and Ali off the hook. That double crossing bastard! He broke his own deal. "Why is he doing that? Can't he leave those two alone!"

"He would've, but apparently they already left Arendelle on a ship. They could've avoided Cassim's wrath if they just stayed there. But no. They just had to break the deal. Dumbos."

"How does he know this? Isn't your king here in the city?"

"Well yeah, but he's got ears everywhere. We just got intel on their location a few hours ago from our special agent."

"Special agent?"

"Yep. Cassim hires this other sorcerer whenever he needs to kill off magical enemies when he doesn't feel like doing it himself."

"Another sorcerer!" My heart sinks with this news. He's got another sorcerer on his side! He's already too overpowered with his own magic. But now I learn he's got backup. "Who is this sorcerer?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jafar crosses his arms. "Not that it matters really. It's not like you can do anything with that information. Seabeard will probably take Elsa and Ali down before they'll reach Arabia. He's got these awesome water powers. Not nearly as strong as Cassim's of course. No one can top dad! But he's a lot stronger than Elsa, and he's a lot stronger than Ali. But just to keep you guessing, I'm not gonna tell you this!"

I stare at him.

"Okay, so maybe I might have _accidentally_ told you somethings."

"Yeah, more like everything."

"No I didn't! There's some things that I've yet to say."

"Like what?"

"Like how he already fought them and lost. So now those two are heading off to Corona and then south from there, and Rais will be waiting to ambush them wherever they head next… Crap!"

"Thanks Jafar. You a real good help. I appreciate it." I smile way too sweetly to be realistic.

"Grr. Well I'm still keeping your ring. So haha!" Pointing his trident at me, he kisses the emerald on my ring and flies off. I better wash that ring real good if I ever get it back.

We continue on through the city. I can't help but notice that the market places here are all in one street, and it's all open out like a festival. Except, no one is really in a festive mood. Most of these people look mundane, while they go about doing their shopping. The women carry these large baskets, but I don't think any of them have filled theirs. When I see people trying to buy something at one of the markets, they usually seem upset while handling a small bundle of coins. Even though I don't understand what anyone is saying, I think it's pretty clear that most of these people are poor. I remember the way Kristoff was when I first met him back when he was trying to buy some supplies from Oaken. He barely had any money and was desperately trying to haggle a deal with Oaken. That's what these people are doing. I'm sure of it. But why so many? Are all these people poor?

If that's the case, then why isn't their King helping them? If these were Elsa's people, she would break her own back just to help them out. This makes me want to hate Cassim even more. I _despise_ him.

We stop at a large, stone-made house that's not too far from the palace. Baqir speaks, "Ahh. Welcome to your new home, slaves."

* * *

Everything in Arendelle seems to be going great. Since the funeral, I've been getting letters from the city folk thanking me for the "kind and considerate efforts" I did for the dead. Even the servants in the palace have been nicer to me. Just to think that a month ago I came back to this city and everyone labeled me as either a traitor or a murderer or a crook and etc. Now I'm not being labeled those things anymore. I think things are finally looking up now.

It's late at night. The moonless sky doesn't help light up my bedroom, but I'm not complaining. I'm just about ready to sleep. I just have to finish up this last piece of paperwork and I'm done.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Now who in the world can that be at this hour?

"Hansy! Can I come in?"

Alice? Shouldn't she be sleeping? I hope everything is alright. I grab the candle on the desk and walk over and open the door. "Alice. What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh. I just couldn't sleep."

Opening the door, I see her in her nightgown: a sleeveless flannel frock that only goes midway above her knees. Her hands are behind her back and her feet were bear. The neckline of her gown goes low to say the least. I didn't even realize that I staring at everything but her large blue eyes, which stare back unblinkingly at me. How rude of me to ogle her like this!

"Uh- Uh. Oh right. Yeah, uh of course you can come in." Come on Hans, keep it real. She probably just wants to have another tea party or something.

She walks past me into my bedroom, quickly switching her hands over to her front.

"Okay. Spill it. What do you have behind you?"

"Oooh nothing special," she chimes. "Just a little something for us to share." The heel of her foot twirls side to side when she said that. I can't help but admire her legs. They're so fair and flawless. I can observe them all day and yet still not fully appreciate their perfection.

What were we talking about again? Oh right-

"Go on. Show me what behind your back." I bet it's some cake or other kinds of sweets. Knowing her, she might even have a jigsaw puzzle for us to play. I have to admit. For a grown girl, she's can be absolutely adorable sometimes-

"Wine!?" She holds a bottle of wine in display. I did not see that coming.

"What's wrong, Hansy. Don't tell me you never drank before. We both know you'll be lying."

"I- I'm not. I-" What am I saying? "I'm just surprised. I didn't know you drink."

"Oooh, just a little bit." She uncorks the bottle and hands it to me. "Here." Clutching the cold bottle, I see her turn around and skips through the room, jumping onto the bed. _My_ bed. Sitting on the queen sized mattress with her legs out, she just smiles at me. A smile composed of closed lips and half opened eyes.

I _really_ did not see that coming. "Hey uh, Alice. Mind telling me what's up? This isn't like you. Not like you at all."

"Is it wrong for a girl to have a little fun? Just drink and enjoy yourself, Hans. Stop worrying all the time."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't think about what could happen. Just relax, and do whatever you feel like doing. I'm not trying demand anything out of you. I just want you to have some fun in your life."

I suppose she has a point. I take a large gulp out of the bottle, only to cough most of it out. My throat feels like it's on fire.

"Careful Hans! That's Russian vodka you were chugging down."

"Vodka! You brought vodka! That's not even in the palace." I should know. I took a look at their wine cellar (which didn't seem to been touched in the longest of time; apparently neither Elsa nor Anna drink).

"I got it from the harbor. You know how hard it was to sneak this in the palace?" She tilts her head as her legs stroke across the covers. "So. What are you waiting for? Drink up. But slowly this time?"

I take another sip. I must admit. It feels great. All the wine I drank back in the peace gathering hadn't given me the buzz this nectar holds. It really does flush all my troubled thoughts away.

"Better?" Alice asks.

"I guess."

"Well, save some for me!" I hand her the bottle. She takes a slow, long drain. After that, she places the bottle down on the table next to my bed. She reclines back, taking up as much space with her arms and legs. Her delicate skin brushes on my bed's covers as she nestles herself into the sheets. "I do love to feel good." Her voice sounds different. I don't know if it's the vodka, but she sounded a bit… less innocent to say the least. My stomach drops, when I realize what's happening. I know what she's doing. But I can't do it. It's just not the right time… Or is it? No. I can't. It's too risky. I can't-

"Hans," Alice pleads my name. She reaches her hands out in my direction, while still laying on the bed. It's hard to think with this girl's begging smile in my sight. She pulls her hands back and folds her fingers over her lips. She starts to giggle very girlishly. "Come to me."

My heart is beating in my throat. The more I try to resist, the more her body tugs mine with an invisible force, a magic I've never seen before. It's just once. Just one time. And we can go back to this whole chastity stuff tomorrow morning.

My body forces me down in the bed. I lie down right on top of her. Our lips sealed.


	40. An Act of Untrue Love

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**An Act of Untrue Love**

It's almost noon when I wake up. Last night was incredible. It was my first time, and Alice was amazing in bed. She never ceases to amaze me. I rise from my bed feeling like I'm on top of the world.

Strange, Alice isn't here now. She must have woken up already and went for breakfast. I better go too. I'm quite hungry after all that exercise.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Open up, Hans! I know you're in there!" Kai shouts.

I jump out of bed. Kai sounds furious. What's happened? Did I do something wrong? There's nothing I did that should cause this uproar. Something's just not right. I feel it deep down inside. Something is just not right.

Putting on a robe, I open the door to see Kai with a dozen guards with him. What's going on?

"THAT'S HIM!" Alice comes out behind the guards. "That's the monster!" She starts wailing onto Kai's shoulder. What on Earth is this?

"Hans. You're under arrest for the rape of Princess Alice."

_RAPE!?_

The guards seize me. This can't be happening!

* * *

I related the entire story to my relatives. Uncle makes a long face, Auntie is in tears, Rapunzel is ranting furiously, and Eugene is trying to calm her down. Also, the horse and lizard were also in the room, both look sympathetic for me..

"This is completely unacceptable!" Rapunzel shouts. "How can this so called 'King' go off to another kingdom and kidnaps their princess? He should be put behind bars for that!"

"Even if he was, he'd melt those bars and escape. You do realize even _I_ couldn't stop him."

"Oh this is terrible," Aunt Kate laments. "Poor little Anna. How can anyone do this to her. She must be so scared and helpless right now."

I'm sure not scared. Anna's a very brave girl. I know she and Kristoff can hang in there until we come. But just how much will they suffer till then? I cringe again. I'm so worried about Anna, I feel like digging my nails across my own face.

Uncle William speaks, "So what do you two plan on doing, Elsa? You're not thinking about going to Agrabah yourself do you?"

"Of course I am. It's the only way to-"

"No no no no," Auntie waves her hands across from her. "You are NOT going over there young lady!"

"Auntie. It's the only way we can get them back. Ali and I are the only ones who have a chance to pull this off."

"Elsa Queen of Arendelle, as your aunt and your mother's older sister, I prohibit you from going on this reckless adventure. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you get hurt."

"What about Anna! She's your niece too. If I don't go, then there's no way she can come back home safe. Don't you care about her too?"

"Of course I care about her! I love her just as much as I love you! But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go and rescue her. It's not that I don't care, it's just that- uh.."

"You don't believe in me, do you? You don't think I can actually save her."

She sighs. "Elsa. You said it yourself. This Cassim is more powerful than you and Ali combined. How can I expect you to go to his homeland and return back safely? You were almost killed by a pirate with magic twice your strength. This is just too dangerous, sweetie. I can't let you go."

"I have to go! Anna needs me! I'm sorry, but you can't force me."

"Elsa, please don't do this. I'm so scared for you. What if that monster finds you? Then what! He was almost about to kill you before, what makes you think he won't carry through this time? Now that you've trespassed into his kingdom!"

I massage my temples. I know what she's doing. She's trying to scare me out of it. I wonder if that's what mom would do if she was still alive. If she was alive, she might have a heart attack if I told her that I was going to some far away land and sneak past a hellish sorcerer. Aunt Kate sure does know how to play her sister's role well.

"Mother," Rapunzel interjects. "I know it's scary. But you know it has to happen. Don't you know how much Anna means to Elsa. We have to let her go. And just believe in her."

Her mother doesn't look convinced. "Elsa, you're going to face a lot of dangers. You got whole realm of people who want you dead if you go there. You don't know who the Sultan has hired to kill you. Even that pirate could be working for him for all we know. It's so dangerous where you're going!"

"I know, Aunt Kate. I know. And I'll be as careful as ever when I leave. I promise."

Uncle Will holds her hand. "She's a grown woman, Kate. Let's have faith in her."

She tries to smile at me, but her worried expression overlaps with her curled lips.

Flynn sighs, "You're going to need some assistance though."

"Other than Ali?" Sabah says. I forgot that she was on my shoulder.

"Yes. You guys don't know your way through Europe's mainland. I for one know the way pretty well if I do say so myself. Why don't I help you guys travel to Istanbul."

"Ooh, good idea Eugene," Rapunzel claps her hands. "I'll come along too. Just in case."

Auntie touches her collarbone, "Oh dear lord. You two are going too?"

"Only till we reach Istanbul, mother. Don't worry, we'll be safe."

Kate looks at her husband with pleading eyes. "Will. Stop 'em."

Uncle returns back a smile (to my surprise). "Actually, Kate. I think it's a good idea."

"What!"

"Your niece and her boyfriend-"

"Not my boyfriend," I interject.

"-are heading off down somewhere they've never been. Our kids can help them go there safely. Think about it; if they get lost, then they have a worse chance of meeting trouble. Eugene. You know there's a train station not far from here. Take them there and aboard a train to Istanbul."

A train! That's perfect. It's fast and we'll be unnoticable from anyone looking for us.

"Alright," Eugene says. "When shall we leave?"

I answer, "After Ali gets better."

"Oh by the way. What's the latest scoop with you and Ali?" Rapunzel asks. "Are you two a couple now?"

"We were. But then we broke up."

Everyone drops their lower jaw.

"You. And Ali… Broke up." Rapunzel gestures her words with her fingers. "... WHAT!?" Her voice practically squeaks.

Urgh. Time to tell another long story.

* * *

"Hey, Leila." I gesture at the little twelve year old. She's the daughter of one of the servants and comes to help her mother ever since she was only seven years old. I personally find her almost like a little sister (which may be considered morbid since I actually had a sister who died before birth).

"Yes, Abdullah." She's the only servant in the whole palace who can address me without titles like 'prince' or 'my lord'. Although, her mother would be furious with her if she hears her say that.

"I need you to do me a huge favor. And when I say huge, I mean monumental, maybe even colossal. Can you sneak into the throne room whenever my father is there and listen to him when he talks on his transceiver?"

"You mean his walkie talkie?"

"That's what Jafar calls it. It's actually called a transceiver."

"I like walkie talkie. It's easy to say."

"Whatever. Just go and listen to him when he talks."

"Why are you eavesdropping on the Sultan? You know he can kill you."

I crouch down and soften my voice. "Leila, listen to me. There's are things happening that you won't understand. You know my brother has been exiled from the whole empire?"

"I heard that from mama. But. I kind of like that. Now we only have one devil in the city."

My blood boils. I can never understand the stupidity behind everyone's nonsensical fear behind sorcerers. My brother is _not_ a devil. There's not a sliver of _sharr_ in his heart, and yet those who don't know him treat him like our father. I tried to make Leila understand this but her parents had ingrained this fear in her head too much for her own judgement to intercede this insane thought.

"Leila. Ali is so hurt right now. Don't you have any sympathy for him?"

"Well yeah, but he's scary. He's a fire monster."

I always have to resist the urge to slap her, whenever she talks about Ali like that. But I know she'll get out of it eventually. (Hopefully, she'll learn better when she hits puberty. Then, she won't be so obedient to her parent. Yeah, I know that's wrong for me to encourage such rebellious attitudes, but I'm not always so righteous as my little brother.) "You do know that it's the Sultan who makes Ali so miserable. But nevermind that, just do what I tell you. Okay?"

"What if my parents find out?. What if the Sultan finds out!"

"Don't worry. He won't. Just hide behind one of the couches. I'd do it myself, but I'm too big to squeeze in there."

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you get? I'm the prince. You have to do as I say."

"I'm doing something against the Sultan's orders."

I knew she was getting too smart for that trick now. I'll have to use better forms of persuasion. "I got a huge stash of chocolate in my room. I'll give you some every day you do this." Okay, actually it's in Ali's room. But since he's not here, I guess I can borrow it without him knowing. It'll be weird though, going into his room. It's been years since I've been to his room. Before mom died, I had to move to the room down the hall. It was larger yes, but very empty.

"Deal." With that, she runs off in the direction of the throne room. I like how she doesn't hesitate to get things done. If I ever become Sultan, she'll be my royal visor.

Good. Now that I have ears in the throne room, I'll be able to hear when my father speaks to his men about Ali. Supposedly, he sent the Black Claws after them. That's a bad sign, for it means that father really wants them dead.

And what was Jafar saying about a pirate?

* * *

We're standing in front of a house made out of stone. This is Baqir's house. It's a lot larger than the ones around it, surrounded with concrete walls and it's fairly guarded at the only door. Escaping isn't going to be easy.

"In you go, slaves!" He says (or should I say barks).

As we go in, the large, beige walls give off a strong incense of some sort. It smells like a spicy, smoky kind of smell. I would like it, but it's so strong that it's almost unbearable.

"Bah. Why doesn't this house smell good?" Baqir scolds one of the guards. "Tell Adham to refill the bakhoors." The guard runs off. Baqir directs his attention at us. "You two will be taken to your room. Don't expect to be fed for another three hours." Oh god. As if I'm not famished enough. "Then. Tomorrow, you two shall get to work." He focuses his narrow eyes on Kristoff. "You'll be helping in the fields. I am this city's greatest exporter of perfumes and other incense, and I got lots of supplies needed to be put onto those wagons before the next caravan arrives. You'll be both farming my plants and grinding the leaves to powder." Baqir turns his face towards me. "So you don't know how to do housework, don't you? I can never understand princesses. How does a woman not know how to do housework?" Wow, what a sexist, little, no-good, son of a- "Well no matter. We are going to fix that. I'm going to let the other slave girls have a break tomorrow. It's actually the first time I'm ever giving anyone such."

"You never gave anyone a break before?"

"Usually, everyone works till the day's errands are done or their backs break. But I'm going to be a little lenient to the other women. As crude and lowly as they are, they at least have the decency to know their place in the world. You. Need to be humbled. So you'll be doing ALL the housework for tomorrow. I don't care how long it takes you."

"What!" Kristoff roars. "You can't do that! Anna can't take that kind of work. She'll be exhausted!"

_WH-TSH_

Kristoff clutches the back of his shoulder. "Kristoff!" I rub where that madman whipped him. Whipping me is one thing, but whipping my Krissy? Now I'm mad!

"I am the master around here. You will not speak to me with such spite. You hear me?"

I sting him with my eyes. "You can _not _do this. This is wrong Baqir!"

"I determine what's right and what's wrong in this house."

"You're a bastard!"

_WH-TSH_

I grab my arm. The sheer splitting burn is unthinkable. I almost burst to tears, but I hold myself trying to stay strong in front of my torturer. "You're not going to get away with this. When my sister comes, you'll get it."

"Wake up, slave girl. Your sister isn't coming. You heard that rambling bat; his majesty is persecuting them down."

I ignore him. Shutting my eyes, I fail to hold the tears spilling out of them.

"Get use to it. You're going to live the rest of your life here, as my broomstick."

* * *

It's been a few hours since we left Ali to rest. I take a peek in the room and see that he's awake, sitting up in the bed with Quick-Shot talking to him. Ali notices me despite my efforts to be sneaky.

"Come in, Elsa. No need to be a creeper."

"I wasn't being a creeper; mind you," I walk in the room. "I'm just checking to see how you're feeling."

"Still weak, my lady. My master has never been so sick before," Quick answers.

"Really? Oh no. I hope you get better soon."

Ali nods. "I know. The longer we stay, the longer Anna and Kristoff suffer."

"Not just that. The longer you stay sick, the longer _I_ suffer."

He looks at me, confused. "Elsa?'

"Ali. I've been so worried about you. I'm so sorry for doing this to you-"

"It's not your fault. You never meant for it to happen. It just did."

"Doesn't matter. The important thing is for you to get better."

Sabah flies in the room. "And how is that, my lady? How is he suppose to get cured?"

I answer, "I'm not sure. Maybe he'll get better through time?"

Ali talks. "We don't have time. I should get better before tomorrow. Is there anyway we can speed up the process?"

"Did you try using your powers?"

"I did, but it didn't help much. The warmer I heat myself, the cooler the chill inside me gets."

That doesn't sound good. Then it's not a normal cold he has. It's still some sort of magic. Perhaps he still needs true love.

But how!?

"Ali."

"Yes Elsa."

"Do you love anybody?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean. With your father- well- being pretty much the worst human being there is, and your brother completely neglecting you, and your mother dead. Is there anybody in the world you still love? We need you to perform an act of true love."

"I get it. It's the same thing that Anna needed when she was struck." He looks at the ceiling in thought. "I honestly don't know if there's anybody I love. I use to love you, but-… You know what? Why don't I love you?"

"Umm. Because…" I can't think of an answer.

"I use to love you. Remember? How much I would adore you. What changed?"

"Well we broke up."

"But, why did we break up?"

…

…

_Why did we break up?_

"I don't even remember anymore." All this time, we were fighting, but for what? I was emotional over leaving Arendelle, but Ali kept bugging me... because he was trying to comfort me! I was so self absorbed over my own loss; I didn't once think about Ali and his feelings.

"We had a fight, and I guess we got carried away?"

"I think so… wow, I can't believe that all this started over a silly little argument." I shake my head. It baffles me that such a wonderful thing can be ruined by a fight. Does that mean I love him still? What about him? "Ali, do you still love me?"

Ali looks up at me, I can't read his face. It's not that he's got this unknown emotion or anything like that. It's like his face is a blend of every emotion out there. "I… don't know."

He doesn't know. How can he not know what's inside his own heart? He continues.

"I want to love you. I really do, Elsa. But I feel different about you than before."

"What you mean _different_?"

"I don't know. Before, you were this beautiful gem in my eyes. I always saw you as perfection itself. You were the source of all my joy and excitement. And…"

"You don't feel those things anymore?"

He covers his mouth with his knuckles. "No."

Did this fight really ruined everything? Was I that much of jerk to him? I'm hurting inside now. It hurts to realize a big mistake you did only after the worst has happened. I have to rekindle this. I- I have to revive this; us! I have to bring us back together. I want to. And I think I know how.

"Ali." I sit next to him on the bed. He looks at me intently. "I know.. that things have been pretty bumpy for us lately. If I had any regrets, it's for slamming the door in your face." I touch his hand, feeling the weak warmth seeping into mine. "But we can still work this out."

"How?"

I stay quiet for a second. My heart pulses before I try to say it. Even though we've done this a million time already.

"Kiss me."

Ali blinks. "Kiss you?"

"Yes. If we truly love each other, you'll be cured."

"What if we don't? What if our love isn't _true_?"

"There's only one way to find out." I touch his chest with my hand, while still holding his hand with the other. He cups my cheek with his free hand, pulling me closer to his face. Time slows down the closer we are. My lips kiss his and everything cools down for a moment. It's the perfect temperature right now. Then I heat up. My entire body warms as the kiss continues. It must have been so long since we last kissed, because I don't recall myself feeling _this_ warm. It's as if every inch of my skin is basking under the hot sun at once. Oh, so warm. I never felt this warm before. It's a little too warm. Oh dear god, it's so hot now. I'm burning! I feel like I'm on fire.

I scream. The heat is unbearable. I jump to my feet, flailing my arms. It doesn't stop; the heat keeps growing. Am I dying?

I scream again, stripping off layers of clothing till I'm in my undergarments. My skin is scalding. I fall onto a chair, opposite side. Gripping it's back rest, I pant as my vision blurs. My body starts feeling numb it singes. I'm burning alive!

* * *

Eugene and I are walking towards Ali's room. Elsa said she would check on him herself, but I kinda want to see what happens. I couldn't believe her when she told us about their break up. What bothered me was how she told the story. She just said that they had a fight. No details whatsoever. Eugene even told me that she didn't sound sure of herself. I want to see for myself what's their relationship like. And Eugene agreed to sneak up on them.

The room is at the other side of this hall. A loud shriek travels all the way to our ears. It's Elsa! We both run as fast as we can and throw open the door.

What the-

Ali is shivering furiously under the blankets. Elsa is kneeling on a wooden chair, in her underwear. But that's not the crazy part. You know what is? They're glowing! Elsa's skin is glowing ruby red, and Ali's is glowing sapphire blue. This can't be good.

Quick-Shot is coiled around Ali, trying to warm him up. Sabah is flapping her wings at Elsa, trying to cool her down. "Guys you have to help us," Sabah panics.

I run over to Elsa. "Cousin, what's happening?"

"I- So- H- Hot. I'm so.. hot." Her eyes are shut, and her whole body is drenched in sweat. I try to comfort her. But as my hand touches her shoulder, I yelp. It felt like touching a hot stove. Trails of smoke appear around her as the wooden chair burns at where her hands and knee touches. What on Earth is happening to them?

Eugene went to help Ali. "Hey, buddy. You okay?"

"C- C- Cold. So cold." While he shivers, I notice that his blankets are coated with a thin layer of ice.

"Eugene, there's extra blankets in the cupboard over there. Wrap Ali up in all of them. I'm gonna go grab a whole bucket of ice."

"Wait, why don't these two just hug each other? That should balance them out."

"NO!" Both Ali's fiery friends yell.

"Them kissing started this whole thing," says Sabah.

"Indeed. If my lord and her majesty are to do any more intimacy, I fear the worst will occur," says Quick-Shot.

How can a kiss do this? It doesn't make sense. Nevermind, I better get that ice.

For fifteen long minutes, I spent non-stop rubbing Elsa's body with ice. It wasn't easy, for all the ice in my hand would evaporate in seconds forcing me to scoop another handful. Eugene was rubbing Ali like how you would rub your hands in the cold. He also runs around the other rooms to grab more blankets to further cocoon him. I have to keep pestering him to make sure he leaves an opening for Ali to breath, otherwise we would had ourselves an Arabian mummy.

The red glow is slowly fading from Elsa's skin. Her body finally becomes cool enough to touch. Ali's face is also reclaiming its brown luster. Phew. That's a relief. I thought they would never stop glowing.

"Are you okay, cousin?"

"Augh. I feel like I was on fire. You have no idea what that's like."

"But you're okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you. *Huff* I can't repay you enough for that ice. It really helped."

Ali was trying to wiggle himself out of the cocoon Eugene made. When he finally got his upper self out, he sat on his bed. "*Gasp* Just what was that?" he stares at his hands.

"That, my friend, is Flynn Rider's latest artwork. The Middle Eastern Chrysalis."

"Not that, you idiot. *Huff* I mean, what just happened to us?"

Quick-Shot responds, "I'm not sure, my lord. Somehow, you and Elsa kissing had triggered this phenomenon."

"Why?" Elsa says as I cover her with a thin, white sheet for her decency. "We kiss all the time, and that _never_ happens. What's different this time?"

None of us know what to say. What was so different about this time?

Ali speaks, "Maybe it's because… we really stopped loving each other."

Elsa gapes. "B- But. It was just a stupid fight. We couldn't stop loving each other because of THAT! Can we?"

"I don't think so. But maybe… Maybe we moved on."

"_What_?"

"Maybe this wasn't true love, Elsa. Maybe it really was just a temporary time of feelings. A crush. We both had it, and we both acted upon it. But maybe it's over now."

Elsa looks as if she turned to stone. "N- No. It- It wasn't…. I..." She looks out-of-thought. "Everything we went through,... for a crush!? No! That's impossible. I lost my Anna because of this! How can this not be true love?"

Ali shakes his head, "I don't know. But it's the only explanation I got."

I'm just as much in disbelief as my cousin. Their love is way too good to be a crush. I know it. Elsa's a mature and responsible woman. She'll never go through all the risks if it was just a 'crush'. And from the time I met Ali till the day we left Arendelle, I saw that he was not willing to let this relationship continue unless he was certain that it would last…

So why did their kiss hurt them?

Something else is bothering Ali. He keeps waving his hands around and throwing them like he's going to blast a fireball in the room. He keeps doing this for some time before jumping to his feet.

"My powers!" he shouts. "They're gone!"

"What!" Elsa shouts just as loud. Now she's flailing her arms around. Her face turns whiter than I ever seen. "Oh my god. My magic! I can't do it anymore!" She and Ali look at each other. "We lost our powers. We're normal."

* * *

We're all on the edge of Corona. It's time for us to leave. Ali feels a lot better, but his powers (and mine) have not returned. I pleaded Rapunzel not to tell her parents the bad news, for I know Aunt Kate would never let me go if she knew I was going powerless.

We have two horses to ride to the train station, one of them being Maximus. Apparently, Pasco is also coming along. I swear, that lizard is persistent. He keeps giving me these seductive looks and even came up to me with a rose in his paws. Speaking of crushes, I'm still troubled by this whole revelation of my feelings for Ali. I'm starting to doubt my feelings for him.

This is it. I'm saying farewell to my uncle and aunt again. I really don't want to go. There's so much more time I want to spend with them, but it's too late. Anna and Kristoff are still out there. I have to get them back, with or without magic. At least I still have my good-luck charm-

Huh!

"Where's my mother's hairbrush?"

"You lost it?" Ali says.

"Yes!"Reaching into my cloak, there's an inner pocket concealed within that's secured with a zipper. However, when I reach down the pocket, my hand comes out from the bottom; a large hole was in there. When did this torn happened, I have no clue.

"We can't go yet. I have to find my mother's hairbrush." I walk back and forth, unsure where to start looking. It can be anywhere. The palace, the city as we were flying here,... under the sea!

Ali walks up to me, keeping some distance though. "We don't have time, Elsa. We have to go now. It's a long ride to the train station and if we don't leave now, it'll be dark before we make it. Leaving us vulnerable to bandits and other dangers."

"Bu- But-"

"It's okay sweetie," Aunt Kate touches my shoulder. "If it's here in the kingdom, we'll find it."

_Sigh_ I guess that's the best option I have. I really hope it didn't drop in the sea, then it's gone for good. What if it's still in the ship? What does Seabeard do to other people's ships? He probably sinks them. There wasn't anything valuable on our ship anyway.

"Okay then," I said, holding the soft hand on my shoulder. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"For now." My aunt gives me one of the warmest hugs (only Olaf can pull off a warmer hug). "Take really good care of yourself, Elsa. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said through her shoulder. I mean those words to the fullest extent. This could be the last time I'll ever see her. I'll savor every moment of this. She's my aunt afterall, and she loves me almost like mother did. Maybe just as much now.

She lets me go, though still holding my arms. "When you rescue Anna, I want you to come back here. And this time, please stay for more than a day."

"I promise."

Her face hardens as she looks down my body. "Elsa. You don't feel as cold as you usually do."

_Gulp_

"Oh, uh, I just have been out in the sun for too long."

"Are you sure you haven't been kissing a certain prince for too long?" She smiles, but I bite my lip. "Oh what's wrong? Why do you guys make everything so complicated? I never seen two lovebirds stir up such a commotion between them."

"We're not stirring anything, Aunt Kate. It's just very _very _confusing right now."

"Just follow your heart sweetie. It's not that difficult." That's the problem. I don't think my heart and I are on the same page.

With that, we mount on our horses. Rapunzel and I are on Maximus, while Flynn and Ali are on the other horse. We originally planned for Ali and I to ride that horse, while the married couple rides Maximus. However, since yesterday's horrific episode, I fear even touching Ali.

As we leave Corona, I start to think to myself:

Are our powers gone for good?


	41. Istanbul

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Istanbul**

It was almost evening when we reached the train station. Fortunately, the workers recognized who Rapunzel and Flynn are and let us through without even paying for tickets. I have to admit; there some great perks for being royalty. Apparently, it was going to be a hassle taking the horses with us, so Rapunzel bids Maximus farwell and sends him and the other horse off back to Corona. I told her she was nuts letting two horses go on their own, but she insisted that Maximus can not only take care of himself but also the other horse with him.

We are now aboard a train heading straight to where we need to go: Istanbul. At the moment, all four of us are sitting at one of the private rooms which was composed of two long seats facing each other. Rapunzel lays with her head on Flynn's lap on one side. On the other side, Ali and I sit at opposite corners of the seat. The train goes through uneven ground quite a lot, and the tracks aren't promising a smooth journey. In other words, the room shakes quite violently every so often.

"You sure this train is safe?" I ask.

"It's a little shaky yeah," Flynn replies. "But trust me. It won't break down on us."

"I'm more worried about it toppling off the tracks."

Rapunzel responds with a sleepy voice, "Don't worry cuz. We'll be fine." She yawns and turns her face towards Eugene. It barely takes a minute for her to start snoring.

Petting her head, Flynn says, "I think someone's a little tired. What about you guys? We should probably get some rest."

Ali looks around. "How are we suppose to sleep here?"

"We don't. There's another compartment a few halls down for beds. Our rooms are 927 and 313."

"That far apart!"

"Actually no. The numbers go straight down then back on the other side. Our rooms are directly across from each other!"

"Oh that's good," I said. I then ponder on the next question I want to ask. "Hey uh.. Can I share a room with Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel opens her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Is this have to do with yesterday's bizarre event?" Flynn asks.

"Look, I just want to be on the safe side."

Ali sighs. "Cause apparently now I'm dangerous."

"Ali stop that. I'm only doing this for _both_ our safety."

He shakes his head and stares out the window. Ever since I told him that we can't come near each other, he's been in a bad mood. I'm not trying to make him feel bad. It's just scary what happened yesterday. Maybe there really isn't anything to fear, but there's still that uncertainty.

We exit the rooms and head to the bed chambers. There rooms were without doors, bearing only a curtain at the opening for our privacy. Pulling the curtain, I see that it's just a plain, full-size bed with a couple of home knitted pillows. Not very luxurious I must say. Oh why am I being so spoiled? We're not on vacation!

Rapunzel and I climb on one of the beds, leaving the other bed for the guys.

"Wait," Flynn says. "Do we have to do this? I don't really like to share beds with another dude."

"I'm with Flynn," Ali says. "The last time I shared a bed was with my brother."

I reply, "Then what other sleeping arrangement do you guys want? I'm not sleeping next to Ali, if that's what you're saying."

Flynn rolls his eyes."Oh come on, Elsa. This is so unnecessary. How do you know if anything will happen?"

"Just… sleep with Ali, will ya."

"You really have to say it like that?"

"Like what?" Ali asks, innocent to the double meaning.

Flynn stares at him like he's said something stupid. "*Sigh* Nothing dude. Just climb in."

"You go first," Ali says.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like sleeping on the corner."

"I don't like sleeping in the corner too."

"Fine. Then I get the cool red pillow."

"What! I wanted the cool red pillow."

"If you sleep in the corner, then maybe I'll let you have the cool red pillow."

"No way man. That other pillow is white. With pink polka dots!"

"I don't like pink polka dots either. Besides, red is my color."

"No it's not! That's black."

"But red is the color of fire."

"You lost your fire powers."

"Hey! That's so uncalled for!"

"Sorry about that. But I still get the cool red pillow!"

"It's mine. I called it!"

"No, I did. Dibs!"

"What kind of pillow is a dib?"

"No. It's a figure of speech. Look, I get the cool red pillow. Now get on the corner."

"No way! That's a double lose."

"Well, Flynn Rider needs his space while he rests."

"Fine. So let me get the cool red pillow."

"I WANT THE COOL RED PILLOW!"...

Rapunzel shuts the curtains, shaking her head. "Boys."

"Tell me about it."

-Tomorrow Morning-

I wake up before anyone else. Pascal is sleeping between my bosoms. I'm sure he's comfy! I gently pick him up and place him on Rapunzel, who's sound asleep. Literally, _sound_'s asleep, for she is snoring almost as loud as Anna would. Anna, how much I miss you right now. I want to hug Rapunzel just for the sake of remember how it feels like to hug you. I can't bear this. The train may be shortening the distance between us, but it's not enough. I need you right now!

I get up from the bed. We've traveled light this time, and I had slept with my traveling clothes on. Not the best sleep in the world, but it'll have to do. I slip into my boots and walk out of the tiny room. It's only a little past dawn. I bet the guys are still sleeping. Although, I have the feeling I should just check on them. I've been thinking about Ali the whole night. I feel really bad for making him keep his distance from me, especially since this is _my_ fault. I'm the idiot who initiated this kiss.

I peep through the curtain, trying to discern through the dark.

"_Psst. Elsa. Help._"

"_Flynn_?" I try to make out what's ahead until I see his face in the dark. I whisper back. "_Flynn, what's wrong?_"

"_Take a look for yourself. What the heck is your boyfriend doing to me_."

I look closer. I don't think I see Ali. All I see are his arms around Flynn-

Oh my god. He's hugging him in his sleep.

My body vibrates as I try to hold my laugh.

"_Hey it's not funny. Get him off me!"_

"Hold on. Let me show your wife this."

"_What! NO! Elsa! Get back here!"_

I go back to my room and shake Rapunzel up. "Hey cousin. You have to see this."

Rapunzel rubs her eyes. "Urgh. What could possibly be worth seeing at this time?"

I pull her over to the other room. She takes one big yawn before opening her eyes; they widen to their fullest when she sees her husband being cuddled like a teddy bear.

"Eugene? What's going on?"

"It is NOT what it looks like!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Rapunzel gestures me to come outside with her. We left the room, and she stands there. Without any sign she bursts out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

I laugh out just as loud. We wake up the entire train as we do so. We laugh on and on, unable to breath. Clutching our stomachs, we fall on our knees, still laughing at what we saw. Only till we can breath again do we get up.

We walk back in the guys' room, still having aftershocks of our laugh. "Alright, Rapunzel you'll have to pry Ali's arms off your man."

"Boy, I never thought I'd see this. I'm use to pulling girls off of Eugene, not a guy."

Flynn's face turns purple. "This is not funny, babe. I didn't realize what he was doing this till I woke up. And you know what's weird? He's doing this in his sleep!"

"Yeah he does that," I said. I know from way too many experiences. "We have to wake him up if you really want him to let go. Rapunzel, you can try to pry him, but if it's like my case, he's holding your husband pretty tightly."

Rapunzel walks up and tries to wake Ali. She also pulls at his arms, unable to do much them. "Wow, he's really holding on to you, dear."

Flynn grunts with annoyance.

"I might need your help, cousin."

"I can't do anything. You know I can't touch him."

Flynn rolls his eyes. "Elsa come on. This is an emergency. I can't go out looking like this."

"Flynn, how would you even get out of bed with a 165-pound man on your back?"

Rapunzel lets go of Ali's arms and starts shaking him. Flynn wiggles around trying to slip out. Pascal also tries to help. After what feels like ten minutes, Flynn finally pulls himself from the cuddling prince. Still asleep however, Ali's eyes furrow and his arms pulls inward. "Argh. Abdullah."

Did he just say Abdullah? What's his brother have to do with this?

Ali wakes up. Completely oblivious to the whole scene that happened. I walk pass Flynn whose stretching himself. "Ali. Do you still think about your brother?"

"Huh. Why are you asking that all of a sudden? He's not in the picture is he? So shut up!" Woah, that was hostile. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired, Elsa."

"It's okay, Ali. You don't have to apologize." I look around, looking to change the subject. "I see you got the 'cool red pillow' after all."

"Hey. If he was making me sleep on the corner, then it's only fair I get it."

Flynn snorts. "If I knew the crazy stiff you do in your sleep, I would've taken it back." As he stretches, Flynn jerks his rear back so hard that it hits me and knocks me forward. At Ali! My body collides with his as the train shakes again, knocking us both off balance. We both fall down on the bed.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yells.

"Woops. Umm, sorry about that."

It was too late. I'm right on top of Ali. This definitely counts as 'touching' him, and now-

Nothing's happening. We're not glowing. I'm not burning. We're okay. But. _Nothing_ happens? When Ali and I touch, I always feel our magic intertwining. I feel warm; he feels cool. However, I don't feel anything now.

It hits me. We really lost our powers for good!

* * *

My feet are sore from all this standing. My back aches because I keep bending over. My hands are wrinkly by this never-ending scrubbing. I'm tired. I'm really tired. I can't take a break cause that old bastard won't leaves me alone. He keeps watching me, making sure that I'm working. His guards woke us up at dawn and then they kept us busy till late afternoon. I never realized how difficult it was to clean a house. But I shouldn't do this alone! I need help. This is too much work for one person. And he knows it. Baqir enjoys himself while I work. He keeps insulting me as I clean his house.

"You know what I really hate about you? Your ridiculous red hair. What human has that color? It makes you look like a clown."

I really want to say something back. But the last four times I did that, I got whipped. Each whipping was worse than the last. I notice Kristoff working out the window. Poor guy. With his shirt off, he's still sweating buckets in the heat. Plus, those crates look heavy. How much perfume is in those crates?

_WH-TSH_

I drop my broom. It's like my back screams.

"Hurry up slave! Get back to work!"

He whips me again and again and again. I drop to the ground, hold my hands over my face. "Please stop." He goes on and lashes me all over. A giant scorpion is attacking me, stabbing all over with its stinger. I scream a sound I never heard before.

I hear Kristoff's voice in the background, though everything is blurry.

"Please stop hurting her," I heard.

"Get out of the way, slave!"

"Please. I beg you... Master."

All I heard after that was a satisfied chuckle before everything went dark.

* * *

The train enters the Ottoman Empire. It reaches the grand city of Istanbul in about two days. It takes the gang some time to exit the train station next to the city. Though they are known for their royalty up north, the Ottomans don't really seem to recognize Elsa nor Rapunzel. Ali, however, walks warily through the crowd, fearing to be recognized himself. He even wraps a small turban his head for a disguise.

As they exit the train station, they enter a long and straight bridge that leads to the heart of the city. Many people populate the bridge, and many buildings populate the city ahead. So many foreign people walk among them; Elsa had never seen some of these cultures before, especially the Turks. Though many of them come from European lands, they are not like any of the people that Elsa had met back at the peace gathering. The realization that she's now in a whole new world hits her with a surreal sense.

"It's so amazing where we are," Rapunzel notes. "I've never been inside Ottoman lands. It looks like lots tourists are here."

"Not all of these are tourists, Rapunzel," Ali says. "Istanbul operates on an international economy. People from all around the world come here to trade. Oh, look over there. That's the Hagia Sophia. It's a mosque that was once a church founded by Justinian I back during the Byzantine Empire. At that time, this city was called Constantinople after the roman emperor, Constantine who …"

Ali goes on and lectures about the entire city as they cross the bridge. His speech trails from its history to its famous landmarks to even detailed descriptions of the palace's inside. When he finishes, they've already entered the city.

"Ali, how do you know so much about this place?" Elsa asks.

"Well. This isn't the first time I visited."

Elsa stares quizzically at him. When did Ali ever came here? Wasn't this the capital of an empire that rivaled his father's? I thought he said that the two sultans were enemies. So how would he be welcome to the Ottoman capital?

* * *

-Flashback-

Entering the city, the royal Arab family is escorted into the Topkapi Palace. There they are welcomed by the long reined Sultan, Abdul Hamid. The elderly king is accompanied by his adult son.

"Welcome, Cassim, to our kingdom."

"It is my honor to be here," the young Arab ruler bows his head. "And how are you, Mahmud?"

The Ottoman prince bows to him. "Always a pleasure to see you, old friend. And you too, my lady." He bows to Queen Sharma. Looking at the two young boys at her sides, he grins. "I see Abdullah growing up to be a very handsome man." The seven-year-old boy rubs the back of his neck. "And who's this?" Mahmud focuses on the youngest family member, whose holding onto his mother's hand.

"This is Ali," Sharma says. "He was born about a year after your last visit to Agrabah." She kneels down to her toddler. "Ali, say hi."

Ali looks at Mahmud but then shies away in his mother's belly. Mahmud chuckles. "Hehe. Timid little thing, isn't he."

Sharma smiles, but Cassim glares. "Ali. Where's your manners? He's waiting for you to say hi."

"It's okay, Cassim." Mahmud says. He gestures towards a nearby door, where a little girl was hiding. "Perhaps a new friend is what he needs." Ali pulls his face out at the sound of 'new friend' and sees the little girl standing next to her father. She smiles daintily at him.

Sharma couldn't hold her amusement. "Aww. Who is this little angel?"

"Her name's Mahliqa. She's too was born a year after my return home. Sadly, her mother passed away on that same day."

Mahliqa steps closer to the shy prince. His mother nudges him to step forth as well. "Ali. Don't be nervous, baby."

Too shy to speak, Ali just stands in front of her. Mahliqa waves her tiny fingers at him, and he waves back. The little princess giggles, making Ali smile.

* * *

The gang is now at the heart of the city. The rich mix in cultures can be experienced through the smells of foreign foods and the sounds of foreign music at various corners of the streets. Elsa couldn't help but notice that Ali was occupied in his thoughts. Something's on his mind.

Or someone.

For this will be the first time he will see her after so many years. Though, he has yet to even mention her to Elsa or the others. It's not that it was a secret or anything, but he never really thought much about her until now. However, he feels awful for not thinking about her for all these years. He doesn't even know if she still remembers him.

A chill runs up Ali's spine. Throughout the various voices of the crowd, one particular hits hard in his ears. Arabic, spoken fluently as it is in Arabia. Twisting his head, his eyes tear through the crowd. Finding the speaker, his heart stops.

"Oh no. It's them." Ali grabs the Elsa's attention. "Black Claws! They're here."

"What!"

"Run!" Ali slaps everyone's back and quickens their pace. "My dad's assassins are here!"

Rapunzel and Flynn look behind them, trying to find these assassins. "We don't see-"

"Just run!"

The four run off as fast as they can through the dense crowd. Quick-Shot pops up. "My lord, I'll hold them off." He jumps out and assumes his full python size, causing many screams in the crowd.

Sabah comes out of Elsa's shirt. "I'm gonna help Quick."

With the two fire friends gone, the gang runs on, magicless. As Quick-Shot and Sabah fend off the group of ninjas from behind, more appear. They run from the direction the gang is running in. Our heroes stop in their tracks. There's an alley on both sides.

"Now what?"

"Split up!"

Ali and Elsa run into one alley, Flynn and Rapunzel run into the other. The ninjas divide up and take both alleys, though the group pursuing Elsa and Ali has more ninjas.

Elsa runs as fast as she can. No magic, no guards, nothing can protect her from her pursuers other than her legs. She weaves her way through a very thick crowd, hoping to evade their sight. However, in doing so, she loses her sight of Ali. Separated, she feels really defenseless. Coming out of the crowd, she turns into a smaller alley, hoping they'll miss it. The alley is empty. She runs fast, only hearing her footsteps. Other footsteps appear. The ninjas are following behind, running with their arms straight behind their backs. Elsa turns her head for one second. Her glance tells her there's four of them. The alley is closing up ahead. There's no way out. She keeps running. _Oh please, God. Let me get out of this alive._ By some miracle, she spots a door to the right. Hopefully it's not locked. She stumbles to a stop before the brick wall and yanks at the door. Her hands trembling. The door opens. Before she flees inside, something flies past her and into the wooden frame, causing her to scream. It was a star shaped metallic object with sharp edges. Elsa runs inside. These guys are really trying to kill her.

She runs around the halls of this building. Finding the front door, she exits and heads back to the streets. Another star-shaped blades flies past her, this time hitting straight into the ground. She turns her head and follows the blade's path; upward. A lone ninja is perched on the building she came out of. A stocky one with his face uncovered. He might have a beard, but it's hard to tell. She finds herself back into the big crowd, trying to escape the ninja's sight.

Ali runs through halls of another building as his chasers are right behind him. Being also trained in their ways, he leaps off the window and catches a nearby rope dangling at the side. Twisting around as his feet land on the side of the building, he runs across the side and off the corner. Pivoting with the rope, he swings into another open window and sprints through the halls. Finding the stairs, he hurries up them and reaches the roof the building. There's nowhere to go from here. With the ninjas reaching the rooftop, he runs at full speed to the edge. He swings his arms and jumps off. He lands at the roof of the building below, rolling off on impact. The chase continues on rooftop. Ali leaps from building to building. His fear is not as much for falling of a building as it is for tiring out. He may have been trained like them, but he's not at their level. His stamina won't match theirs for long.

He finds a gap between two buildings. Ali hops and lands onto the edge of the other roof, hanging. He then continues to hop back and forth, landing from the edges of the windows each story down. On the ground, he runs deeper into the alley. One ninja jumps out from another alley at the side and swings a knife at him. Ali blocks it with his forearm and jabs his throat. He flees the alley and runs up a wall and lands on the top of a market booth. Running above these bazaars, his eyes dart around. _Where's Elsa? I need to find her. _

Rapunzel and Flynn hurry through the edge of the city. Not sure how they reached the harbor, they enter a market tent and hide inside some large baskets. The ninjas run into the same tent and search the place. Hamza starts open several baskets. He opens the one Flynn's in.

"Hey I nappin' in here!" Flynn yells out.

"Oh sorry." Hamza places the lid back on and walks away, only stop and turn around. "What the-"

Flynn and Rapunzel are already out of the tent.

"After them!" Hamza screams.

The ninjas pursue on through the harbor. Pascal snatches a beaded necklace while Rapunzel passes a jewelry shop. He pulls the beads off and drops them behind her. The highly skilled ninjas who have been trained to be on the alert for any traps slip and fall on their bottoms. Hamza scurries himself up first and runs on. The other ninjas follow.

Finding an open door, the two run into a building and find themselves a series of doors at the sides of a hall. Hamza spots them going into the one door at the right. He enters that same door. The other ninjas however don't know where they went and enter several doors. Rapunzel comes out of one on the front left and goes into one at the back right. Flynn comes out of another one and cartwheels into the next. Hamza comes out and sees two other ninjas sprinting out and bumping into each other. He jumps over them and goes into another door. Pascal rides a bicycle between two door. An old man with a staff karate kicks himself from the right door into the left one. A large brown dog with a blue collar chases a cat from one corner to the other side of the hall. Hamza runs out the hallway with Rapunzel and Flynn chasing after him.

After that confusing scene, Flynn leads Rapunzel into a dark alley. "Don't worry, babe. They can't see us from here."

_I can totally see them from here_, Hamza thinks to himself.

Elsa finds herself in another alley. This one is so dark and eerie, she almost turns back. However, she spots her hunters running past the mouth of her alley, luckily not noticing her. However, she knows she'll be caught if she goes back now. She has to go deeper in this pitch black tunnel. She treads through the narrow passage. The buildings block all the sunlight from here, and it turns pitch black soon. A sound echos around her. She turns around and widens out her eyes. So little light from where she came from. She can't tell anything that's isn't within her arm span of reach. Another echo shakes her. Her heart cries for her to run. She keeps looking at the dim entrance from where she ran. This is the perfect place for her to get ambushed. Slowly, ever so slowly, she backs herself deeper into the alley. How long is this alley? How far is it dark? Another echo bounces off her jelly-feel legs. She continues to back up, her palms damp.

She bumps into someone.

Elsa shrieks as she turns around.

"Elsa!" It was Ali. He too was backing up when they hit. Ali takes Elsa's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Elsa gasp for breath. "Yeah." Her eyes begin to water, and she's still short of breath.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. Elsa's whole body shakes with both adrenaline and terror.

Ali squeezes her. She clutches him tightly. Closing her eyes, Elsa breaths out through his shoulder. "I never felt so weak."

"It's just your powers. We're not use to being without 'em."

"But I was so scared."

"So was I." Ali cups her face. "But we're safe now."

Right when he said that, a couple of echoes travel the alley. Now that her eyes are accustoming to the darkness, Elsa notices a four-way intersection up ahead. Flynn and Rapunzel appear from the right. "*Gasp* Rapunzel!"

The two stop in their tracks. "Cousin? Where are you?"

Elsa and Ali go over and reach them. "I thought we were done for."

Flynn replies, "Well, they can't find us as long as we stay here."

A voice comes from behind. "Be wary of your confidence. It could stab you in the back if you're not careful." Hamza appears with his team behind him. The group chasing Ali appears at the adjacent opening, and Elsa's pursuers reach them from the third opening. They were surrounded from three sides of the intersection. The obvious route to escape is too good to be true, and it is. The lone ninja literally lands on the fourth side as if he was hanging from above.

"I've been waiting for you. Former Prince Ali." The ninja who stands by himself speaks. "Your treasonous days end now."

Ali stares at the bearded warrior. This man's eyes are like that of a hawk, and he has this natural lethal aura around him. He was definitely not one of Abu's crewmates when Ali came to Arendelle. Ali would have _some_ recollection of such an individual.

"Who are you?" was all Ali could say.

"I am Rais. Leader of the Black Claws. And the first Arabian to learn the ways of ninjutsu."

Ali knew that the old Japanese teacher mentioned something about a former student he had before he taught him and Abdullah, but father hushed him up before he could say anything more. This was almost a decade ago. However, it looks like he does get to meet this old student of sensei's. A sibling pupil!

Ali raises his hand out, his palm facing Rais. "You do realize that I can kill you at this very moment."

Rais doesn't react to his threat. He remains unmoved and unintimidated. "I see you're trying to threaten me. I know you inherited his majesty's gift. Or at least did."

"What!..." Ali's hand lowers slightly.

"If you had your magic, why haven't you used it already? The same goes for you, Snow Queen." Elsa bites her lips. "You two clearly lost your powers beforehand. I don't know how, and I don't care. You're defenseless, and you will pay for going against the terms set by your own father."

He pulls out a small curved dagger, that has some words on the blade in Arabic.

"Ali, what does that knife say?" Rapunzel asks.

"It just says 'cut down'."

Flynn replies, "Well that sounds.. uncomforting."

"Trust me," Rais flips the dagger downward, "it isn't."

"Not so fast!" Flynn takes out a frying pan and swings it at Hamza. Hamza grabs the handle and stops the attack midair.

"A kitchenware? Cute. We have these!" He holds a shuriken to his throat.

Gulping, Flynn smiles and backs away, letting go of his frying pan. "You can keep that if you want."

"Enough!" Rais barks at them. "We're done fooling around. Finish them."

All the ninjas pull out their a vast assortment of weapons, ranging from swords to spears to bows with arrows. The gang huddles closer together, fearing their end nearing.

A series of explosions encircle between them and the Black Claws. Rais strikes his eyes at the direction of the blasts. He spots Sabah flying towards them, with Quick-Shot coiled around her. "I suggest you guys get lost," Sabah hollers. "Unless you want to be caught."

"Caught?" Hamza asks.

"Yeah caught. Let's just say I snitched on you all.. to the police."

"The Ottoman guards," Rais states. However, it wasn't as much of a reply to Sabah's statement as it was an observation, for a cavalry of Turkish soldiers are riding into the alley behind Hamza. "Retreat!" The ninjas at the other alleys turn around only to see more guards coming in from both sides. Rais turns around to also see a fourth group coming in.

Ali smirks. "Looks like you're the one surrounded now."

Rais turns back and glares at him. "This isn't over, traitor. We'll meet again." With that, he takes out a small, spherical pellet. The other ninjas do the same. They all throw these objects on the ground, covering the whole intersection with a thick, gray fog.

Our heroes are seen coughing as the smoke clears. The Black Claws are nowhere to be found. The cavalry reaches them on all sides. The leader of the guards jumps off his horse. "My name is Selim, leader of the Ottoman guards. Are you all okay?" he speaks with a stern and authoritarian voice.

"Yeah," Ali says, a little perplexed due to the fact that Ottoman soldiers just saved them. Do they even know who he is? Maybe he should pretend not to be-

"Ali?" comes a voice behind the cavalry. Selim jumps and turns around. The whole cavalry moves out of the way as a young woman runs into the circle. Ali freezes.

Selim talks, "My lady, I told you to stay in the palace. How many times do I have to tell you…"

The woman ignores him, looking straight at the Arab prince. Elsa watches her intently. Her peach colored skin glows with smooth complexion. Her green eyes are full of life, sparkling like diamonds when they meet Ali's. Her delicate lips may not have any makeup, but its natural pinkness holds more delight than the pinkest bubblegum. She wears a white, silky scarf around her head that's pulled back just enough to reveal hints of her rich brown hair. Her slender body is gowned with traditional Ottoman clothing, white in color. _She's gorgeous_ is what comes out of Elsa's mind. _Absolutely gorgeous!… And for some reason, I hate her for that!_

The Turkish beauty gazes more at Ali, her mouth slightly open as she breathes heavily. Ali regains some of his composure from his initial shock. He walks up to her, his eyes fixed on hers.

"_Ali_." The woman whispers. She smiles daintily.

Elsa gasps loudly. Not as much from her smile as much as what happens next. She hugs Ali. Very tightly. Ali's face stills in a trance, though his arms return the hug.

"I missed you so much," she says through his shoulder.

Elsa beams him.

"Ali. Who is this?"

"M-... Mahliqa."

* * *

I stagger into the filthy room. Because I stopped Baqir from that _brutal_ whipping he did to Anna, he made me work past dinner and ended up doing all of the slaves' work. I've done hard labor before, but never like this. No breaks and no reward after all that day's work. But it doesn't matter. I'm finally back in my room now. Anna lays on our so-called bed (it's more of a couple of blankets on the ground with _A_ pillow. My poor girl is still unconscious. I had to carry her here after she fainted.

I take off my boots and lie down next to her. I can't imagine how she can take this. It's unbelievable what I saw. How can anyone even think of hurting her. Anna's so sweet and innocent; she doesn't deserve this. Doesn't deserve this at all! It kills me to look at her face. Her pain is written all over it! And what's worse. She's probably so sore after all that work. Her body is going to be aching like hell when she wakes up. I'm not okay with that. Despite how much my body begs me to rest, I sit up straight. Starting with her feet, I massage her. If I can just up the blood circulation in her body, it'll loosen up those stressed muscles. I work my way up her legs. God, I can feel how beatened they are. My own start to cramp. No, I can't stop now. I have to keep going. For Anna.

I only do small touches on her back. Seeing that this is where that _heartless_ bastard whipped her the most, I have to be very careful here. I then rub the back of her neck. I'm already sweating. After doing hard labor under a scorching sun, I'm struggling just to move. Just how tired am I that I can't even tend to my own fiance? Finally, I do her arms. She moans slightly as I press her palms. I bet that's where she's been really sore. At last, her face relaxes. She still looks so tired, but at least she's a little less hurt. I lie down on the bed. A wave of fatigue flushes my senses as I cover my Anna with my arm.

* * *

**You gotta give it to him. Even when thoroughly exhausted, Kristoff does whatever he can to ease Anna's suffering. What a guy *claps*! **

**So how do you guys like this batch of chapters? Is it getting better? (Well the story I mean. Not the characters. Heck, they're all having horrible days!) This chapter was my first attempt to write a chase scene. I worked hard trying to do it right, for chases scenes are one of the hardest types of scenes to write (in my opinion). I don't know how well I did, but I did try one supposedly-clever trick. Each of the three chases (Elsa's, Ali's, and Rapunzel &amp; Flynn) were written in its own unique style. Hopefully it was obvious but I'll tell you what it was: Elsa's was a thriller/suspense kind of chase (being defenseless and alone), Ali's was like an action movie (he's got his own ninja training, which he learned directly from the Japanese master), and Rapunzel &amp; Flynn had a comedic taste (basically a Scooby-Doo chase). I was also setting up a rivalry between Ali and Rais. Sibling disciples, students of the same sensei (try to guess which anime I'm quoting)**

**Btw, how do you guys like the newest character, Mahliqa? Yeah I know what you're all thinking. "Oh no you didn't! Who's does this bimbo think she is? Getting in between Elsa and her man?" Well... I can't blame you. Mahliqa kind of is a potential love interest for Ali. You'll see in the next chapter that those two go way back. All I can say is: things aren't always what they seem. **

**So...**

**Today is April 15, 2015. When did I start _Frozen But Burnt 2_? That would be April 15, 2014. This story is a year old! I never thought that it would last that long. When I created this account and uploaded the first chapter, I seriously thought it was only going to go up to around 20+ chapters. I never could imagine just how far and how elaborate I was going to go. But it's not over yet. This story is still going, and it's probably going to go on for another 20 chapters (rough estimate ;) )! However, when that day comes when I can finally click that "Complete" button on the settings page, I can't fathom the sense of accomplishment that will run through my veins when it happens!**

**Of course. I can _NOT_ say that I did this alone. After all! If it weren't for you guys reading the chapters, giving me advice, and overall just supporting this story and all the characters in it (especially Ali); then I might as well called it quits months ago. So thank you. Thank you very much. Whether you're a new reader or been following this story since April 2014, you're all awesome (^_^)**

**Till Then:**

**Güle Güle**


	42. It's a Long Story

**Hey guys! It's been awhile (sorry). I had to take like two weeks off because of finals, and then I had a severe case of writer's block afterwards. I got some good news and bad news. Let's start with the bad news: there's only one chapter this time. I know before I would throw a trio of chapters at once, but this time I could only write up to one chapter (again, due to my writer's block). As for the good news. I'm on summer! Which means, I got lots of more time to write and can get going on this story. I'm sticking to my plan of less than twenty chapters to go.**

**And thank you Aggsun for those kind words. I was actually in a pretty bad mood that day when I read your review (family problems), but you've made my day. Since I couldn't PM you, I had to wait till my next update to properly thank you. So I will compensate that by saying it again. Thank you!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**It's a Long Story**

I wake up feeling dizzy. Krissy is holding me firmly in his sleep. I had a dream about him giving me a massage, and boy did it feel so real. I can still remember the way he pressed my palms. They were so sore from holding that hard broomstick for nine hours! My body still aches. The fatigue wanes all over it.

Yawning, I snuggle deeper under my Krissy's chin. My love for him just never ends. No matter how hard the day will be, I'll look forward to seeing him again tonight. To fall asleep once more in these strong arms.

_WH-TSH_

"Aaaha!" I jolt and arch my back.

_WH-TSH_

Kristoff covers his face, screaming.

"KRISTOFF!" I never heard him screaming like that before. He must be in a lot of pain! I hug his head, trying to protect him from that animal lurking behind us.

"Why aren't you slaves up?" Baqir barks. "It's past dawn! You. Boy. Go outside and work the fields. You. Girl. Take you arms off your boyfriend and get to the kitchen."

I refuse to look at him, tending to my Kristoff.

He crosses his arms. "Today, the other slave girls shall teach you how to cook a real meal. That breakfast you made yesterday was disgusting!" He spits at me and walks out of the room.

I keep Krissy's redden face on my bosom, crying.

* * *

My god. Here he is. After all these years, I finally get to see him again. Ali. My friend. I've missed him ever since the last day we were together. So many years ago, it's amazing how so much has changed and yet so little hasn't. He still has those large brown eyes. To some, they would appear black, but I've been looking at them long enough in the past to know for sure that they're brown. His straight, medium hair is just as silky as it was at the tender age of six. He even still has that same rose-scented-attar smell. Such a delightful smell that I only smell on him and Abdullah, it brings me back so many memories.

But not all is the same. For one, he's so big now. Before, I was the taller one, but now my eyes only reach up to his flawless lips. I can't fathom how handsome he's gotten. What a dream boy! The ladies must love him! In speaking of ladies, I notice two standing next to another man. One of them is obviously the other man's wife, for their hands appear glued to each other. The other one though, is looking straight at me. A beautiful girl with white hair and skin, and her eyes are sharp blue. Somewhat intimidating, for she doesn't appear to be in a cheerful mood to say the least.

We were all walking back to the palace. Selim and his men escort us as we stroll through the streets. Ali and I were walking up ahead while the other three were treading some distance behind.

"Ali. Who are these friends of yours?" I speak to him in his native language.

"They're all from up north. You see the girl with the snowy blond hair?"

"I think she's the one who's looking at me."

"Her name is Elsa, and she's the Queen of Arendelle. The other girl is Rapunzel, her cousin, and that's her husband, Eugene."

"Why were you up North? Is there a war going on or something?"

"Oh heavens no! I'll tell you the whole story later. But tell me, Mahliqa. How have you been. It's _so_ long, since I've seen you."

"It has hasn't it. I've been living my whole life here. There's nothing much to say."

"Not one thing has changed?"

"Nope. Well, except that my grandfather died not too long ago."

"So now your father is the king?"

"He is. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you."

"Umm. Mahliqa. Didn't he try to get us killed many years ago?"

I stop walking and turn towards him. Everyone else also stops. "Ali." My hands trail his hard arms. "That was my grandfather who did that. Father was completely against it and argued with him for weeks after he sent those assassins. And I stopped speaking to my grandfather afterwards."

"So Abdul Hamid was the one who wanted us dead. That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"  
"He tried to justify it by claiming that this will free the pilgrims."

"What pilgrims?"

I blink. "You don't know?" He shakes his head. I can't believe it! The whole reason why our kings were fighting is oblivious to him? Father will have to tell him the whole story. But for now- "We'll talk about that later. We got so much catching up to do!"

"Of course Mahliqa. Your wish is my command." He bows to me. This reminds of the times we use to play pretend. Ali would always be the genie, Abdullah would play Aladdin, and I was Jasmine. Ali would always use his fire magic and make the game so exciting.

"Okay, Genie. My first wish is for you to close your eyes." He does so, and I kiss his cheek. This, however, is followed by a gasp behind us. I turn to see the Elsa girl looking at us with her mouth wide open. What's up with her?

"Why is she looking at us like that?"

"Oh, she's probably err surprised. I never told her about you."

The Eugene man speaks up. "Hey uhh do you guys mind speaking English please? I'm having a hard time following along."

I laugh. "You guys don't know Arabic?"

"Not really," says his wife. "But shouldn't you either?"

"I understand your confusing. Turkish is my native tongue. But I learned Arabic back when I spent a year in Agrabah."

"A year!" the Elsa girl speaks. "Where in the city did you stay?"

"The palace of course."

She narrows her eyes at Ali. "She lived with you for a whole year! Ali. How come you never told me about her?"

"Elsa, it just never been brought up."

"Of course it didn't, cause I clearly never knew! When exactly did she stay?"

"Fifteen years ago," I answer for Ali. "We were both at the age of six. We already knew each other for two years prior to then. And I also spent another month over there at the age of seven. That, Elsa, is the whole story. Are you satisfied?"

She glares at me. "Why yes, thank you," she says with a smile, though her eyes are the exact opposite to a smiling face. "And I am suppose to believe that no more visits came afterward? Not a week; not a day? Or maybe another year!"

"Not long after my last visit, things went bad with our families. It's a long story, and my father can explain it much better."

* * *

It's been so long since I been in this room. Ali's room. It's... almost the same as I last saw it! The bed of course is a lot bigger, but the curtains remained the same and so is all the furniture. My artwork of Arabic letters are still on the wall. Although, Ali seem to have done some of his own as well. Not very impressive so to speak, but it's the words that hit me. Arabic art consists of creating an image out of a word. It's not always possible, but you can trace the letters and figure out what word is used. The only words Ali used were _family_, _friends_, and _love_. Those were the three things Ali had been missing in his life...

I find his stash of chocolate in the cupboard. So many wrapped-up pieces of cocoa-based candy are here. I can keep Leila pleased for months if I need to. Okay, albeit this plan of mine will probably be over in a fortnight. I doubt it'll take Ali that long to reach Agrabah. Especially with another sorcerer by his side.

Outside by my room, I wait around with the chocolate till my little spy comes running along. "What did you hear?" I said, giving her her day's payment.

"Abdullah, they're in Istanbul. Ali and his friends."

The Ottoman capital? "Why would Ali go there? Abdul Hamid would kill him if he finds out."

"Who?"

"The Ottoman Sultan."

"Umm. The Sultan's name is Mahmud."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That's what I heard."

Mahmud is the Sultan now. His father must have passed away (about time). Perhaps Mahmud is a little more forgiving than his father (he and dad were friends after all). Of course, that's still too much to ask, since what father did was unthinkable.

Huh! Ali will also get to see Mahliqa again. I always wonder about her. She and Ali were such close friends back then. I still remember that one time when Mahmud and Mahliqa both stayed in Agrabah for an entire year. I was only nine, and Ali was six. He and Mahliqa were the best of friends back then. They played together, studied together, eat together, even sleep together.

"Interesting. I wonder how Elsa will react to her."

"Who?" Leila was still here apparently.

"Oh. I was just thinking about the Sultan's daughter. She's Ali's age and they both were childhood friends. I actually had thought that those two will end up together."

"Well, it is possible. I also heard that Ali and the Snow Queen aren't in love anymore."

...

"Tell me everything you heard, Leila."

"Well. His majesty was talking on his walkie talkie to someone named Rais. Rais had been going around and stalking Ali and his friends. But then they saw him and ran. Rais told his men to go after them and this whole chase happened in the streets of Istanbul. Then soldiers came and rescued them. After that, Rais and his men escaped. That's all I heard."

"How would this 'Rais' even put up a good chase against Ali? Is he a sorcerer?"

"No, but it turns out neither is Ali anymore."

"What!?"

"Ali and the Queen lost their powers somehow. Rais said he heard something about a kiss."

Ali and Elsa lost their powers? A kiss! How does any of this make sense? The only explanation I can come up with is that the two were so conflicted in their emotions that their powers physically conflicted with each other. It's farfetched and highly improbable, so I doubt that's the case… or is it?

"Leila. You did a very good job today. I want you to keep this up."

"Okay then. But I want dark chocolate next time."

Dark chocolate? Shoot, I don't think Ali has that.

* * *

We entered the gates to the palace. Ali and Mahliqa have been chatting the whole time. I walk right behind them, trying to listen in on their conversation. Rapunzel and Flynn are walking behind me, gossiping about this girl. This whole scene annoys me in different ways. Ali and his cute, Turkish friend are laughing and bumping shoulders, my relatives keep saying things along the line of "wow she's gorgeous" or "she and Ali really get along", and I'm standing right in the middle of this; sandwiched between two pairs. It also annoys me that these two keep talking in Arabic, making eavesdropping harder.

We enter the palace. As any palace, the main entrance leads to a large and lavished hall. Many men were assembled at the other end of the hall in a v-shaped formation. One man in particular is standing at the dead middle of the group. He stands different than the other men, more upright and poised. His clothes are significantly more elegant than the rests; and he wears a large, cylindrical, and red hat with the middle embroidered with a gem and feathers. I _know_ he is the king. I've seen enough royalty in my life to know a king when I see one.

He starts to walk past his men through the hall. That's unusual. Usually, the king will stand and wait for his guests to approach him. He's also walking alone, while his men were ordered to stay put. He marches right towards us.

"Mahliqa," he begins, followed by a whole paragraph of Turkish between him and his daughter. Though I don't understand their exact words. I can pretty much tell their conversation by watching their faces and body language. He's scolding her for leaving the palace alone (apparently something every king doesn't tolerate with his daughters). She's arguing that she was perfectly safe; and looking at how she gestures at Selim, she's probably saying that she stayed close enough to him to call him if needed. This then goes on with the usual 'daddy was scared for his little girl' routine and followed by Mahliqa giving him a hug to comfort him and saying that she's all grown up and can take care of herself.

Yep. I'm pretty good at reading people.

The Sultan now turns to Ali, swapping languages. "Salam, Ali. It's been a long time."

"Uhh, yes. Very long indeed."

Mahmud tilts his head. "Is everything alright? You seem.. shaky."

He was. Ali looks intimidated. It's as if he's anticipating something bad to happen.

"Sul- Sultan Mah- Mahmu- Mahmud," he stutters. "I 'po- apologize for intruding here. Here as in, you know, the capital of the Istanbul Empire, Ottoman." Mahliqa covers her giggle as he mixes up the two names.

Mahmud cocks an eyebrow. "Intrude? You're always welcomed here, Ali. I don't see what you mean by intrude."

Ali eyes narrow slightly. "Bu- But. Didn't you hate us? I mean. The whole thing between our fathers-"

"That was something that had nothing to do with you. You were not to blame for your father's actions. Neither was your brother."

Ali squints his eyes as his mouth hangs loose. "My father's actions? Mahliqa was also mentioning something like this. What exactly did he do? I mean. You and he were best friends before this! What happened?"

Mahmud shakes his head. "I see your father kept you in the dark all these years. It's a very long story Ali. I'll have to tell you later on. For now, why don't you and your friends all rest. You and her," he looks at me, "especially seem weary of travel."

Ali laughs. "We've been on a long journey, and it's not even over."

"Oh?" Mahliqa chimes. "And just where are you guys going?"

"Home," Ali turns and looks at her. My temples tighten as I note how close their feet are to each other. "Or what use to been home, till I was banished." He turns back to Mahmud. "That, your majesty, is also a long story."

Mahmud sighs and stares at the wall. "To banish your own son. Cassim, how can your heart turn so cold?"

I focus my attention at something on my shoulder. It was Pascal, trying to gesture something. He's pointing at Mahliqa, but I wasn't sure what he was trying to say. I follow the exact direct of his finger and trace it to Mahliqa's hands which was-

Wrapped. around.. Ali's arm… now I'm a little salty. Actually, I feel really salty, maybe even bitter.

Mahmud continues, "Nevermind. Mahliqa, why don't you pick out some rooms for our guests. Selim, go and scout the city. Their attackers may still be lingering about."

"Yes your majesty," Selim leaves with his men.

Mahliqa gestures us to follow, still hugging Ali's arm. "I suppose you all will need some fresh clothes. You all look like you've been running through a dust storm."

"We were running through a bunch of dirty alleys," Flynn remarks. "And keeping clean isn't a first priority when you got ninjas after you."

She smiles with giggles. "You're funny. I can see why your wife married you. So handsome and humorous at the same time." Flynn blushes and Rapunzel glares at him. This girl can make married man blush. This just adds to my growing list of reasons why I'm hating her. She starts to run her hands up and down Ali's arm. Seriously woman, stop antagonizing me!

"Ali! Your body doesn't feel as hot as I remember it."

"Well. That's because I lost my powers."

She gapes at him.

"It's a long story, Mahliqa. I'll have to tell you later."

Apparently, there's a lot of long stories to tell.

* * *

This is the very same dungeon that I locked Elsa in half-a-year ago. Even more deja vu, my hands are binded in these metal mitts. How quaint is that? I'm in the very situation that I schemed for Elsa. Only this time, I'm the one who got duped. Following what I thought was romance; blinded by a woman who wears a beautiful mask to cover her frozen heart.

Speaking of the seductress, here she comes through the now-opened iron door. The only thoughts that spin through my mind are ones that have been disjointed. I tethered something to her that I rarely do to the majority of people in my life: trust. I trusted Alice due to her lack of motives to do what she did. I'm usually good at reading people. I can tell people's intentions through their words and body movements. But alas, Alice must too learnt these methods too and manipulated her own character. I saw a sweet innocent girl like the one Anna was when I met here. And with that, I thought this was a second chance for romance. But Alice is not Anna. She is not a girl desperate for love but instead a puppeteer desperate for power.

"How are you, Hansy."

"It's Hans, Alice. Let's not call each other anything else."

"Oh? You didn't like me calling you that?"

"I didn't like you buttering me up with that fake sugar." I look up and peer at Elsa's crown resting on that blonde hair. "You already got what you wanted. Let's stop this charade, and act like our real selves. Is that too much to ask, Alice? If that is even your true name."

"Oh that is my name alright. I'm not all lies."

I scoff. She may not be all lies, but she sure is a lot of them. "Why did you even want this? The throne. Why go through all the trouble for ruling Arendelle?"

She sits on my bed, smiling me down with those cold blue eyes. "I have plenty of reasons to take this kingdom. A, I am not the Northern Isles' King's daughter but his niece. Therefore inheriting the throne isn't that easy. Plus, I also have a big sister as well. B, my uncle wanted me to do something about Arendelle. My kingdom is also a giant international market, and Arendelle is its competition. After the peace gathering, Uncle told me to go back and find a way to sabotage their market. And finally C," she shrugs, "this world is just too boring. I mean, there's nothing really special about it. Yeah it's got magic and stuff, but I just find it to be so bland. Going to a kingdom, getting frisky with a prince, and taking over an entire kingdom is so much more worthy of a story. Don't you think, Hans?"

I had to rehear her words in my head. 'So much more worthy of a story' she says? Is that what she wants; a story? If so, then she is definitely _not_ the protagonist. "You're an antagonist, Alice. A complete villain. No one would like to read your story."

She laughs. "You take things so literally sometimes." She finally takes those damn eyes off me, playing with the chains that bind my hands to the wall. "Of course the story has to have an ending. Sadly, it's going to be a tragic one. I can't keep you here forever, and there's nowhere that I can ship you where you won't be a threat."

"No. You wouldn't."

"It has to happen Hans. You raped a princess, a princess who is now this kingdom's regent. You need to take the full responsibility for these actions."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I loathe the way she states these lies as if they're the truth, but what really bothers me is that this is the truth for all of Arendelle. Everyone believes that I raped her, and I'm the only one who knows that I didn't. "You can't kill me. I'm still under my brother's ruling. You need to have his consent before attempting any execution, your _highness_."

Unfazed by my logic, she stands up and pulls out a piece of paper out of her garments. "I have my consent right here." She whips the paper in front of my nose. Backing up, I squint at the narrow writing.

_Dear Princess Alice,_

_ It is with great sorrow that I learnt of my brother's actions. I sincerely apologize for what happened. I regret ever allowing him to stay in Arendelle after the Peace Gathering. He should never have been on his own, and now he has dishonored our family once again. For his own sake, I find that he cannot remain in this world as such. I hereby grant you the authority to do whatever means of justice you intend on him, even if that includes death. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Harold of the Southern Isles_

… I look through the whole letter again, and then I read it again and again and again. This is, unbelievable. The letter looks real. It's his handwriting, usual format, and even his signature. Harold has given up on me. He doesn't think I deserve to live anymore.

"Soo," Alice puts the letter back in her shirt. "Yeah. I believe that counts as consent. Tomorrow, you will be hanged at the palace courtyard. Don't worry, it's not a public event, so no one will see you. It'll just be me, the guards, and possibly Olaf."

I honestly don't want Olaf to be there. Not only will he be scarred, but I don't want to see him knowing that he thinks of me as a… a rapist.

Alice turns around and heads out the door. "Time for me to head back. I got a kingdom to run after all. Don't get too upset; we'll see each other again soon. Hang tight. But not too tight, Hansy."

That was a horrible attempt of a joke.

"You won't get away with this, Alice!"

"Oh," she turns around as she holds the door by its side. "I already have." With that, shuts and locks the door.

…

Karma is a bitch.

* * *

We all sat around a long table with dozens of plates filled with types of food that I can't even identify by type. Looking at one that's wrapped up in a very thin skin of bread, I'm not sure if the stuff inside is a meat or vegetable. Maybe it's also a wheat like the skin, just flavored with spices. Whatever it is, it's so good. I have to get the recipe and give it to Kai. In speaking of which, I wonder how everything is doing back in Arendelle. I hope Hans taking good care of everything. The last thing I need is to make it back home only to find everything a mess.

Ali had just finished telling Mahmud our adventure. He takes a nice sip of his coffee and places the cup firmly down.

"Such nonsense. Kidnapping a princess from a foreign land and sending out assassins to hunt down his own son and a queen? Cassim has turned into something more than a mere monster."

"We get that a lot," Ali says. "People always say he's the devil. Sadly, that doesn't concern him."

"That does not sound right," Mahmud strokes his beard. "A sultan should be alarmed when his people associate him with such a sinner."

"He doesn't care what they think of him. As long as they obey, he continues to rule the way he does."

The conversation halts after this. We all dine on our plates in silence. I watch as Mahmud devours his plate with a face that appears to be deep in thought. Mahliqa eats more slower as her eyes keep darting up towards Ali. He eats inattentively while watching Sabah playing with Pascal. Then without reason, Ali jumps up a little from his seat. He looks at Mahliqa and grins. She giggles as Ali leans back. I could have sworn his leg also moved. The two continue to laugh silently among each other as something is clearly going on underneath.

I poke Quick-Shot who was lounging next to my plate. I whisper softly, "Hey Quick. Can you peep down there and see what those two are upto." I then remember that Quick-Shot is first loyal to Ali before anyone else. He's the last person I should turn to for spying on 'his lord'. However, to my surprise; he slithers down without saying a word and pokes his head under the table. Huh. That's odd. I guess Quick must really trust me now.

"My lady, they're kicking each other in the ankles."

Great. They're playing footsies. "Ali never played footsies with me!" Did I really just say that?

"Well. I presume you never requested it, my lady."

"Why the hell would anyone request that? You just do it."

"My lady. I can't help but notice that you seem threatened by Princess Mahliqa."

"Shh. Don't be saying that. And no. I'm not! Ali and I aren't even a couple anymore. He can see other women if he want's."

"You're crushing your halva, my lady."

I look down to see that the once square piece of sweets crushed inside my fist. I drop the pieces on my plate and quickly clean up my hand before anyone noticed.

"But anyway, my lady. If you truly claim that statement, then so be it. However, judging by the force you provided to crush that delicate dessert piece, I believe it is slightly agreeable for me to argue otherwise."

"You're trying to be a smart mouth."

"I _am_ known for my intellect."

Sometimes I wonder why I talk to Quick. He means well, but he can be such a prude when he knows he's right.

Now Ali and Mahliqa are talking to each other, in Arabic of course. It's not that I hate the language, but it's the thought that they know that there's other people in the room who don't speak that language.

"Would you like me to translate, my lady?"

"No. Let them have their _privacy_," I spoke the last word with a hint of sarcasm (okay it wasn't really a hint; more of a full blown mockery).

"Your voice pinched at the last word."

"So what! Just shut up, Quick!"

"I'm sensing a growing dose of hostility in each instance that you speak, my lady."

"I'm sensing my hand upside your head in the next ten seconds."

"Alright, I'll stop." He slithers away while muttering, "_She's jealous_."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to." He leaves the table.

I look around. Despite that we were whispering, I'm pretty sure that whole scene could be heard all over the table. Flynn and Rapunzel are both looking with concerned faces. Ali and Mahliqa are still chattering like Arabic monkeys. As for Mahmud, he now rises from his chair.

"I have to return to my work now," he states. "You kids can go wherever you want _within_ the palace walls. Until we clear the city of these 'Black Claws', I advise against going out."

"Wait, your majesty. What about the ship?" Mahmud mentioned earlier that he will supply a ship for us to sail to Arabia.

"Rest assured, young Queen. I will make sure your ship is ready in no time." With that, he leaves the room.

"So Elsa," a voice cringes into my ears. "Ali has been telling me about this romance you had with him."

"Did he now?" I fake a smile. "And what did he tell you?"

"Lots of things really. But I must ask. Why did you break up with him?"

Is she putting me on the spot? That bi-

"She broke up due to emotional turmoil," Quick-Shot pops up from behind my chair. He slithers onto my shoulders.

"_What are you doing_?" I whisper.

"_Answering for you_," he whispers back. "Cassim had taken away her sister as Ali narrated. Her majesty did not take that loss very well and in her unstable judgement, she ended a relationship that was perfectly flawless."

Emotional turmoil? Unstable judgement? This snake is making me sound like a baby.

"Oh?" Mahliqa chimes, gosh I hate that. "So why haven't you two make up now? You clearly don't seem that _emotional _anymore, my lady."

We tried making up, but we lost our powers in the process. "There were some- umm."

"They're dealing with some recovery issues," Quick interjects again. "It is natural for a couple that has parted to reconcile _slowly_. But nonetheless, they are in a process. One that shouldn't be interrupted."

Mahliqa tilts her head. "What do you mean _interrupted_?"

"Oh um.. they need to have their space. That's all."

Mahliqa wipes her hands. "Well I believe that a lasting couple can reconcile despite any so-called interruptions." What does she mean by that? "What do you think, Ali?"

Ali looks at her, then me, then her again. "Uhh. I'm not sure if we'll reconcile or not. When Elsa and I kissed last time, our magic went haywire. Then we lost them!"

The Turkish princess balances her chin on her knuckles, staring off into space. "I heard that emotions can offset a sorcerer's magic in various ways, especially love. Or the lack of it."

"Lack of it?" Ali leans forward.

"Yes. The hollow feeling of no love could destabilize magic in very drastic ways. My father met a sorcerer once who knew a great deal about this stuff. According to him, having no real love in an act of true love can lead to crazy consequences. Perhaps that is what happened in you two."

I find myself dumbfounded. I never heard of this "lack of love" effect. Is she implying that Ali and I don't love each other anymore? The same thing Ali suggested back in Corona! No. I can't believe it. I just can't!

"Your theory doesn't make sense!" I blurt.

"What do you mean, Elsa?"

"It just doesn't!"

She looks at me as if I'm crazy. Ali speaks, "Elsa. I don't know if it's true or not, but I can say one thing. It _does _make sense. That's for sure."

It can't. It just can't.

Mahliqa sits up in her seat. "It's too early to jump to conclusions, but I will say one thing. Love happens when you least expect it." She smiles at Ali. "I know you will find it, Ali. I just know it."

"I hope I do." Ali smiles back. I start to feel sick in my stomach now, really sick. At first, I thought it was my hate for this floozy fiend, but it feels too much now. It has to be something else; something I ate?

Oh no. I feel like throwing up! I cover my mouth pushing myself off the chair. Everyone looks at me with worried faces. I feel a nudge at my left ear.

"My lady, there's a bathroom out at the hall to your left. Go there now. Yalla!" Quick-Shot whispers.

I flee from the room. Being dizzy and suppressing the growing urge to vomit, I rely on Quick to steer me towards the ladies room.

"To the left, my lady. Not too far left. Second door. Careful, it's a push not pull. Almost there. Yalla!"

What does yalla mean? I make to one of the bathroom stalls. I threw Quick off my shoulder before going in and shutting the door. After that, what follows are details too gross to remark.

I remain inside the stall for a good five minutes, throwing up multiple times and gasping for air in between. I don't normally throw up. In fact, the last I did was when I was ten. I definitely don't remember it being so horrible. After I pretty much emptied my whole stomach, I fall back completely upset by the experience. That was embarrassing. Everyone probably knew what I was doing. I couldn't have made it more obvious. Mahliqa is probably telling Ali something like me having no manners. She's probably even talking in Arabic so Flynn and Rapunzel won't defend my case.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"My lady. Are you alright."

"I just threw up, Quick. What do you think?"

"I think you need rest. I'm guessing you ate something that wasn't prepared properly. I'll make sure Mahmud punishes the chef."

"You don't need to do that. Just stay here. I need you."

"As you wish, my lady."

Flushing the toilet, I open the door and dragged myself to the sink. Quick-Shot follows along. "I feel like a total mess."

"You're not a mess, Elsa. It's not your fault about the food."  
"Did you see how everyone was looking at me? They're probably saying things right now."

"Like what? What on Earth would your cousin and her husband say?"

"Not them-"

"And what would Sabah and that lizard would say?"

"Not them-"

"And what would my master say?"

"Not him! And I suppose you're going to ask about Mahliqa."

"Oh no. I know it's her. But you said '_they're_ probably saying things'. However, you're only thinking about her and what she's saying."

"What's your point."

"My point, Elsa, is that you are too bent on finding reasons to hate her. Let me remind you that Princess Mahliqa has been Ali's friend for more than a decade. She knew him before I was born! Next to Abdullah and Sharma, she was the closest to him during his young childhood years. So there's no need to be threatened by her."

"I get that, but you got to remember that there was a thirteen year gap since she and Ali last met. How do you know she's the same person from before?"

"Even if she isn't, what do you anticipate? Do you think she's evil or something?"

"Not evil. I think she's a little- well- less innocent about Ali than when they were kids. Do you understand what I'm saying? She wants Ali for herself!"

Quick doesn't say anything. I finish washing myself up and leave the restroom. I don't feel like going back into the dining room and seeing their faces again, so I proceed to find my room. That is what I really need now. Some rest after all that has happened. "Shall I return to the others, my lady?"

"If you wish. I going to take a nap. Oh, but Quick. Tell me one more thing."

"Yes, my lady."

"Since you were created from Ali's mind, that means that you must know how he feels about Mahliqa. Right?"

"Not true. If I did, I would only knew from the point of my birth. In other words, I would only know what master felt for her during their childhood."

"And?"

"I was created as a protector in the beginning. Ali's emotions and feelings never transpired to my mind. However, there is someone who does have that information. Someone was born as a sole purpose to be Ali's friend.

"Sabah!"

"Yep. And she holds all of Ali's feelings for everyone in his life since the time of _her_ birth, which was when Ali was thirteen."

"Really?" I cock my eyebrow. "Oh! I the age when Ali would have started puberty. Which means, if he started to like girls, there's a chance that he may have thought about Mahliqa in a more romantic way. Sabah would know that, would she! Quick-Shot, you're a genius."

"Alas. You finally acknowledge my intelligence. However, let me warn you not to jump to conclusions."

"Relax Quick. I won't believe it till I see it. And for Mahliqa's sake. I better not see it."

* * *

I walk with Sabah across the halls. Mahliqa and the others all went to their own rooms. I went to my room for a brief moment to change clothes and then left. I spot Quick-Shot slithering up to us.

"Sorry for leaving, my lord. I was watching over Elsa."

"Is she alright? What happened to her back there?"  
"I believe she had a little food poisoning. She threw up in the restroom."

Oh dear. I hope she's okay. "Should I go check on her?"

"She's sleeping right now, but she said she wanted to wake up in an hour. Sabah, why don't you go and wake her at that time."

Sabah lands on my shoulder. "Oh okay. I'll go." She flies off.

"Now that we're alone," Quick-Shot says. "My lord. I want to talk to you about something."  
"And what's that?"

"It's about Elsa. She's appeared to be disturbed by the conversation at lunch."

"Did she? Is it because of that 'lack of love' thing Mahliqa said."

"Yes. Me thinks that she wants to rekindle the love with you and her."

"Rekindling isn't the issue, Quick. I want to know if it's even there."

Quick looks at me with a puzzled face. "You're not sure if there is love between you two anymore?"

"No. I don't."

"How can you not know if you love her? I honestly cannot understand that."

"Me neither. But I'll think about that later. I have a long story to hear." We walk up to where I was told Mahmud's office was. "Hey Quick. Maybe you should go along with Sabah."

"You don't wish for my company?"

"It's not that I don't want you here. I just wish to speak with Mahmud alone. I don't think he has a problem with magical creatures, but I sort of want to talk to him like old time. When it was just me."

"If that is your wish, then I am happy to oblige."

"Thank you, Quick. Plus. I want you to be with Elsa. I want you to help her in anyway you can."

"Believe me, my lord. I am." He slithers off. I really like how he's becoming so devoted to Elsa. She's the only human besides me who Quick really likes to tend to.

I stand at the door to Mahmud's office.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"State your name, please."

"It's me, Ali."

"Come in, Ali."

I open the door to a large office. Stacks of contracts and other official documents lay all over the big desk that Mahmud was currently writing on. He is now wearing a thick pair of glasses, and he changed into a more comfortable yet still formal attire. He takes a gulp from his cup of coffee before speaking.

"Please. Have a seat over there, son." He gestures towards the side where I see an unlit fireplace with a couple of large, cushioned chairs. As I sit down, he finishes scribbling on the document he was writing and smacks a stamp on it. He walks over in his usual brisk motion that I've seen since I was seven. "There. I written a charter to our harbor for your ship. You guys can leave whenever it's ready."

"Oh um. We might have to wait a little bit. Elsa isn't feeling well right now."

"Fever?"

"Puking."

"Urgh. Yeah, I advise waiting a little. Anyways, the ship will be prepared with our naval experts for a stealthy journey. Take a look for yourself."

He hands me the paper, and I briefly scanned it. I honestly don't know much about official charters, so I will just trust him that it's good-to-go. "Thanks, your majesty-"

"You don't need to call me that. I'm still Uncle Mahy to you."

I blush. As a kid, I couldn't get his name right and called him that, which is weird since I could pronounce difficult names like Abdullah and Mahliqa easily. But Mahmud was just a tongue twister back then.

Mahmud laughs at the site of my red face. "Still the quiet one I see." I can see his perfectly white teeth as he bites a long pipe that he starts to lit. There's always a strange atmosphere when you're around this guy. He's serious yet relaxed. He has his own unique charm in how he does things. In speaking of unique, I note the stamp that he put at the corner of the paper. It isn't just some word or circular seal. No, it's an eloquent design of Arabic letters.

"What' this?" I point at the symbol.

"Oh that? That's just my tughra. It's the way the Ottoman Sultans sign official documents. Why do you ask?"

"It's just really cool. I wonder why father never did anything like that."

"Your father would have done something like that. A long time ago. He use to been quite the creative man; always tinkering with objects and experimenting. He was quite the engineer back in the old days."

"I find that hard to believe."

He nods. "And I find it hard to believe what he is now!" He adjusts his pipe. "Is that what you came to talk about? The story if what happened between our empires."

"Yep, and I hear it's a long one."

"It is. I guess the first place I have to start is to explain some history to you. Ali, do you know what the journey to Hajj is?"

"Of course I do. It's a pilgrimage that everyone has to do at least once in a lifetime."

"Everyone in our faith, technically. But yes. That is something that is common to all the Islamic lands. However, the holy cities reside in Arabia. Now for the many generations that this empire has been around, we have had an agreement with the Arabs to let us enter their land only to journey to those two holy cities. That is a tradition that has been going on for hundreds of years and a sign of harmony among the two lands."

Harmony among two lands? "So what happened that stopped this _harmony_? Clearly, you guys aren't in harmonious anymore."

"Indeed. The first of actions resulted from your father conquering the land around it. The reason why he started his own empire is unknown, but my father presumed that he was jealous of our empire."

"Was he really?"

"I doubt it, to tell you the truth. Cassim never was a man to want that much power and authority.-"  
_Snort_

"He was a decent man, only wanting the most precious things in life: love and family. He cared about his family dearly, _especially_ Sharma. She was his light in the moonless sky. His true love, if you may. Of course, you should know this."

How could I not? I remember how much father would dote over her each day. "He changed after her death."

"After? You sure about that?"

"What do you mean? He became a heartless monster when she died."

He leans forth and studies my face. I wonder what's in his mind. Did I say something wrong?

"He didn't become that overnight you know. He changed over a year!"

Now I'm confused.

"When Sharma got ill, he fetched a doctor. The doctor said that she only had year left to live." I don't recall any of this! "Cassim desperately tried to find a cure for her. He couldn't find one in Agrabah, so he tried seeking the other kingdoms in Arabia. However, none would oblige for reasons I don't know, and Cassim went on a conquering rampage. With his devastating magic, he could take over an entire kingdom in a day's span. It wasn't long before he reached the holy cities, Makkah and Medina. He was at least sane enough to leave them alone, however he did put some authority over the area around it. He strictly prohibited anyone outside of his empire to enter the holy cities. That included us Ottomans."

"Why would he do that? How would that help my mom?"

"At that point, your father was starting to lose hope in your mother's survival. His loss of hope somehow translated to the desire of absolute authority. He kept everyone who wasn't an Arab off the inside land. The only places we could go in Arabia would be coastline cities like Beirut. However, the forbidding to do pilgrimage was waning hard over the heads of many Ottomans during that time. You know how important this is to all of us. It's a must in our religion. When the time for Hajj came, large groups of Turks had gathered at Beirut, trying to beg the soldiers to let them go. Cassim strictly ordered the soldiers to not let anyone pass. However, there were a few who felt sympathy to the pilgrims. These few helped a small number of Ottomans to sneak into the caravans and journey to the holy cities. I don't know the full numbers, but I believe it was at least 150 pilgrims total.

"When Cassim learned of this, he did two things. The soldiers that helped the pilgrims were beheaded. As for the pilgrims, who I remind you are citizens of _this_ empire, were taken away and thrown into a dungeon somewhere in Arabia. Which city this prison is in, we never found out. All we do know… They remain there till this very day. If they are still alive, that is."

150 pilgrims. Imprisoned! I could not hold my head up right now. The weight of this news hits me almost physically. No wonder why Mahmud's father hated mine. Father took a village size of his people away from their homes. And what about their families? Are these 150 members of the same family, or individuals with an entire society of love ones back here. 150 is one number, but how many people who were affected is a completely different number.

"I… am so sorry for this. I'm so sorry that father did this. I'm really-"

"Ali. Don't apologize. You're not at fault."

"But still. How could he do that? Why does he do that? Why does he keep taking people from their families and making everyone miserable! I thought Anna and Kristoff were the only ones he abducted. But now I learn that there was over a hundred more before them! What is wrong with him? Why am I _his_ son?"

"Ali." Mahmud's voice softens. "You can't always question life. Things happened, and you have to accept it. You can't change whose son you are, but that isn't a bad thing.. You're Cassim's son, which doesn't seem like a blessing. But you're also Sharma's, and that's a wonderful thing. She loved you and your brother verymuch. She loved you boys with all her heart and wanted nothing more than happiness for you two. Yes. Your father isn't a good man. But no. That doesn't mean that you're not. Your blood is just as much from your mother than it is your father."

Mahmud's words comfort me. I can't deny that. But I still despise my father so much. Just what drives a man to be so hurtful to others? What makes him be so cruel to those who least deserve it? It's so wrong. It's evil!

I rise from my chair. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Everything alright, Ali?"

"I just need some time to think. Everything feels upside in my life."

* * *

Sabah and Quick-Shot both watch as the sleeping queen rolls over in her sheets. "She looks peaceful," Sabah says.

"For once. With all the stress and exertion that this journey has put on her, I'm starting to think that perhaps the food alone didn't make her sick."

"Yeah, poor thing really needs to take it easy. How is she suppose to rescue her sister like this?"

"That's true. And what about her magic. Without that, I don't see our chances to be very high. Seeing her condition, perhaps it's best for Elsa to go back home."

"No," Elsa mumbles. Pushing up from the pillows, she sits halfway up on the bed. "We're not giving up. Not like this."

"My lady. Look how weak you've grown. How can you plan to go forward like this?"

"I'm not going back. Not without Anna."

"But my lady-"

"Wait Quick." Sabah jumps onto the bed. "Your majesty. I understand that there's no way you're going back without your sister and Kristoff. But you do understand that you've been through a lot already."

"I know, but I won't feel better until I know they're safe."

"Ok. But listen to this. You need a lot of strength to finish the job. We got ninjas, a water casting pirate, and the Sultan to deal with up ahead. So you need to rest enough to get your strength back."

"How long are you suggesting?"

"Maybe a few days. Just enough time for your stomach to get better."

"My stomach feels better already."

"Liar. I can tell you're feeling sick at this very moment. Oh, I almost forgot." Sabah hops off the bed for one second before returning back with a paper bag. "Rapunzel said you should have this around just in case."

Elsa snatches the bag and instinctively throws up in it.

"Wow. Perfect timing," Sabah laughs. Quick-Shot smacks the back of her head with his tail. "Ow. What did I do?"

Placing the sagging bag aside, the sick queen covers her mouth with her arm. The other two can see the disgust and pain written on her face as her shut eyes furrow tightly with a cringed nose. "I really hate throwing up."

"Everyone does, my lady."

The door slightly opens, followed by Rapunzel's voice. "I hear puking. Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa calls her to come in. She and Flynn were both behind the door. However, it doesn't take long before Rapunzel was sitting on the bed, holding her ill cousin's hands.

"Aww, you poor thing. Mahliqa says that she has a remedy for your stomach."

"Of course she does. I'd rather vomit again than take whatever she has to offer."

Rapunzel looks at Elsa curiously. "Why? What did she do to get you mad?"

"Let's just say.. I have reasons to hate her."

Flynn crosses his arms. "See. I told you, honey. Elsa is jealous of that woman. She thinks Mahliqa and Ali are having a thing."

"What!" Rapunzel exclaims. "Aren't they just friends?"

Elsa snorts. "Yeah. They clearly are _just_ friends. The way she hugs his arm like Olaf giving a warm hug. Or how about that game of footsies they were having at lunch. Did you guys see that? Or how about the way she keeps suggesting that Ali and I are lacking of love."

"The signs are pretty clear," Flynn says. "This girl wants your man, and she's got the childhood memories on her side. You got competition, Queenie!"

Elsa fixes her eyes down almost as if she's glaring at her own situation. "Ali won't fall for her. He can't!" She looks at Sabah. "Can he?"

"Umm. I mean…" Sabah looks up at the ceiling. Her mind floods with memories and thoughts of her creator throughout the years before her birth. "Well. She makes him feel very comfortable."  
"What do you mean _comfortable_?"

"I mean that she is very easy going and gives off this super friendly aura to him. Ali would always feel relaxed around her and won't get shy or scared. Even back then, she was a good listener and always gave time to listen to him whenever he wanted to talk. And Ali cares about her. A lot actually! She's special to him."

Elsa slumps down on the bed. "Then I'm doomed."

"Wait, my lady." Sabah hops on her chest. "But Ali didn't fall in love with her. Not then."

"But he will now. What's to stop him."

"You! Maybe Ali still loves you. How do you know? Why don't you talk to him now while you have the chance."

"What chance?"

"To get back together with him! You can still try."

Elsa purses her lips together. Her eyes narrow at the ceiling. "Am I ready?"

"What?" Sabah squeaks.

"Am I ready to get back together with him? I know we had a fight and all, but I don't know if Ali will treat me the same way he did before, after everything I put him through."

"But- My lady. You guys stopped fighting a while ago. It's now water under the bridge."

"Yeah, but Ali-"

"Doesn't blame you for anything. He's not the kind of guy who holds grudges. I promise you, Elsa. Just go talk to him, and work this out. Before it's too late!"

"Oh alright. Where is he."

"He's outside at the gardens.. sitting with Mahliqa."

"What! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Umm." Sabah rubs the back of her head with her wing. "I forgot. Hehe."

In the next couple of minutes, Elsa was marching down the halls with everyone else following ten steps behind. Approaching a pair of double doors, she grips both handles and pushes them apart. She finds herself on a balcony, with an entire view of the inner garden. Surveying the territory, the predator finds her two targets at the base of a large tree. Ali is sitting so that his back resting against the tree's aged but sturdy trunk. Mahliqa was standing on her knees in front of him, holding his hands tightly. Her eyes are fixed on his with only a few inches apart.

Elsa can hear them from up, and is listening on their conversation. Flynn whispers, "Isn't it wrong to eavesdrop?" Before he could say more, Elsa clamps her hand right in front of his face.

"Quiet Eugene!'

Everyone else was wise enough not to bother the Ice Queen.

-:-

Ali and Mahliqa both sat at opposites sides of a familiar tree. During the times when Ali's family visited Istanbul, he and Mahliqa would always sat down like this against this very tree. Some things never change.

Ali has been distraught since he heard Mahmud's story. He walked by himself to his old favorite tree to be alone. Mahliqa, however, knew she'd find him here and sat down on her old side with him, despite Ali's protest to be alone.

"You can talk to me, Ali. What's wrong?"

"I just hate my father so much. I learned what he did."

"I see. But it's not your fault. You know that."

"I know, but still. All those innocent people; locked up! For thirteen years! If only I knew where he kept them. I would go and break them all out."

"See! You're so much better than him. You're a good person, Ali. And I think you should be the next sultan."

"Well. I was. Then I got exiled. But I sort of rejected the throne beforehand. Cause I wanted to be Elsa. But then we broke up. But now I think we're trying to get back together. And… yeah."

Mahliqa turns over and stares at him. His broken up speech agitated her for some reason. She gets up and walks over to Ali's side. He looks up and sees her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What's up with you? Why are you making things so complicated?"

"It's just really confusing right now, Mahliqa. I mean. I don't feel the same way about her after the fight."

"So what. No one feels the same way about someone forever. People change so their feelings change too. It's called growing up."

"I know but-"  
She goes down on her knees and snatches Ali's hands. "Stop being so blind, Ali. Don't you recognize love when she's staring right in your face?" Ali looks at her, perplexed and frustrated. Mahliqa heard some whispers and tilts her eyes to her right. She notices Elsa standing near the balcony. A very slight smile goes unnoticed on the Turkish woman's face. "Ali. You need someone very sincere in your life. Someone who is in it all the way till the end and wants the best for you. You need someone who will love you with a heart as big as yours."

"Elsa has a big heart." Ali purses his lips. "I can't tell if it has any love for me. It's not as if I think she doesn't love me. It's just that- I don't know what she wants?"

Mahliqa shakes her head as says loudly. "She doesn't know what she wants anymore. She's a child! Having mood swings, being difficult, and is clueless about her own desires. Ali! You don't need a child. You need a woman! A woman who's mature and knows what she wants. A woman who can make you happy. That's the kind of person you need! Not some girl who gets a hissy fit whenever things get tough, but a woman who can be both your wife and a mother to your future children."

Ali looks up at Mahliqa. "Is that you want?"

Her voice softens almost to a whisper. "That's what _you_ want. I know you, Ali. You always had to love someone. Whether it was your mother, or your brother, or me! It's who you are. A man with a golden heart." Ali's eyes widen when she said those words. "But I know you need to love someone who can give back that same love. And I want you to be happy, no matter what."

"Mahliqa," Ali's eyes soften.

She kisses him on the cheek. "You're my best friend, remember. That's what friends do. We want each other to be happy."

Ali smiles and returns the kiss.

She stands up now. "It's getting late. I'll be in my room if you want to see me again." She turns around and walks towards the door that stands below the balcony. Whispering to herself (or maybe to a certain girl listening), she says, "Or if a certain child wants to talk, then by all means. Come see me, Elsa!"

-:-

Nobody wanted to say a word. Not Quick-Shot, not Sabah, not Flynn, not Pascal, and not even her own cousin wants to get her attention. Elsa's face is as purple as an orchid, and her teeth are bared.

"Ohh," she growled. "I'll see you alright. We're settling this now! Woman!"

She turns around and stomps out of the balcony, slamming both doors shut.


	43. Showing True Colors

**********Alright, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it. As I'm writing this story, I've been thinking A LOT about what it means to love someone. It literally feels like a research paper when I try to analyze the idea behind "true love".**********

**As I mentioned before, I like to put some Easter eggs every now and then. The reason why I'm saying this again is because there's a pretty obvious one. If you even heard of the Dark Knight Rises, you should catch this quote as soon as you read it.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Showing True Colors**

A small crowd of servants and guards are gathered at the courtyard. Alice sits on a throne that was brought out and placed at the front of the palace. Her face was gloomed up and solemn. Guards with black masks enter the courtyard, escorting the framed prince. Kai and Gerda watch as they lock Hans' head and hands under a guillotine. The fact that Alice resorted to such a medieval-style death is disturbing enough to the head servants, but they also feel unease at the entire situation. They couldn't understand how Hans would have done such a crime, after all the effort he put for redeeming himself. It seems too suspicious to be true. However, this is not theirs to decide.

Olaf was behind a column near the side wall. To see someone die is unwatchable for him, but he felt compelled to be there for Hans' last moments. It's what he believes is the right thing to do, even though he can't stand it.

One of the executioners speaks, "Any last words you like to say before your time?"

Binded on a hard plank of wood, waiting to be severed by a large blade that killed its last man centuries ago, he speaks.

"I only wish I could have more time."

The executioner grabs hold of the rope that suspends the blade.

"Then by the law of Arendelle, the consent of King Harold of the Southern Isles, and by the verdict of Princess Alice of the Northern Isles; Hans I forbid ye goodbye."

A large roar trembles the old blade. Everyone jumps at the terrifying sound. Turning their heads back, their eyes lay wide and dry. Olaf takes his head off his hands and looks over. He gasps as his innocent mind comprehends the scene.

"What happened?" The Southern prince looks up from the ground. Looking over the open gates, the harbor has been set ablaze. Screams from the city can be heard here. A screeching, shooting star flies over the palace walls, crashing at the ground before the crowd and erupting flares upon flares. More fireballs enter the courtyard. Everybody runs.

Hans struggles to break out of the guillotine; the executioners leave their place before finishing the job; Kai and Gerda command the servants to run back into the palace, while Alice freezes in her throne.

While Gerda escorts the servants into the palace, Kai rushes to Alice and grabs her cold shoulder. "Your majesty. We have to get out of here."

Alice shakes herself alert. She and Kai run towards the door, with Gerda gesturing them to hurry. Almost at the door, Kai enters and hold the door for Alice A shield of fire rises from the ground, forcing Kai to jump back as it the fire blocks the door from the reagent. The fire stretches right and left, surrounding the entire courtyard in a thick wall of fire.

Flaming meteors continues to rain down at the courtyard. Alice runs in loops and circles as more of the courtyard is covered in flames. Hans jerks his head back and forth, straining each muscle to break free from the lunette. Without luck, he was sure to get hit by one of those fireballs and burn to death.

The wooden plank pulls up, releasing Hans. He couldn't have done that. The plank had him in an unbreakable grip. Only someone pulling the lever could've freed him. That someone is Olaf.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Cause, I don't want to see you die." Olaf's cloud is practically gushing snow on top of him the same way you pour a whole bag of flour into a giant bowl. "Come on! We gotta run!" He already jets off, with Hans right behind him. A swarm of fireballs barricade themselves right in front of them. Olaf pivots, "Wrong way!"

The courtyard is becoming a maze of fire. As they run between two walls of fire, another meteor crashes in front of Hans and separates him from Olaf. Running the other way, Hans' head is impacted by the head of another, and the two fall on their bottoms. Hans blinks and sees the very girl who put him in this situation. If it wasn't for her, he would probably have been in his office or somewhere else in the palace. And still being regent, he could've overseen this hellish invasion from within the palace.

But of course, Alice had to 'have some fun'. Hans scowls at her despite the trembling of her large, blue eyes. The crown that was once on her head and before on his, now lies in between them. Hans looks into the reflection of the sapphire gem and sees the fiery gates. _Great. We just had those repaired._

Ground reverberates in a series of thuds, every next thud stronger than the previous. Still looking at the gem, Hans can discern something in front of the gates. Something that is walking towards them. Turning around, his jaw drops with the realization that this figure is _not_ Cassim. Cassim may be taller than any human Hans has ever seen (he never met Oaken), but this creature towers beyond belief. Horns of the creature protrude high above his head, and the body is enough to differentiate from human beings. Though his upper body is similar to a gargantuan man, his lower half is like a bison's but with only two legs that upright.

Hans cannot stand up. His legs feel more like jelly with each thunderclap the monster's feet make. The creature takes one more step. At the ground adjacent to Hans' hip. _THUD_. The sound rattles into Hans' tailbone, channels through his spine, and clenches his shoulder blades; making his hands numb.

The beast looks at him, then Alice, and then the crown between them.

It begins to speak in Hans' direction.

"Who is the wearer of this crown?" The voice is like a growl but with actual words.

Hans looks at Alice who looks back at him. Her eyes leak tears while her face pleads along with her. "Hans. Please."

He narrows his eyes. Alice wants him to take the heat for her (literally). How can she even think of pleading to him for help after what she's done? Hans' hard eyes leave from her face and stare at the face of the monster. The beast's face wrinkles with undying anger. Steam comes out of his snout with each breath. Hans couldn't keep those eyes on that face. He lowers them back down, on to Alice.

…

_I can't blame her now. She's scared with good reason._ But that doesn't mean he has to take the wrath of this beast. Clearly, he wants the 'wearer of the crown', which is Alice now. She's the one who he wants. _She's helpless against that thing._ But she deserves it for trying to get Hans executed. _Is it right to hand her over like this? _She has to face the consequences of her actions. She wanted the crown, now she has to stand as this city's ruler at the time of need.

Hans takes the crown and stands. "It's me. I'm the one who wears this crown."

All is quiet. Alice widens her blue eyes at the man who is standing in her place against the beast, after he was almost beheaded by her doing. Malek stares at Hans. He doesn't move one muscle, but his fiery red eyes burn the air around it.

"Give me the crown. It belongs to me now."

"You don't want this crown." Hans tries to talk through with the beast. He knows that fighting it will be in vain. This beast is nothing like the monster Elsa created to guard her ice castle. It's far more vicious and savage. Plus, it appears to have its own sorcery. "It's not that great. It's just a piece of metal."

The monster huffs. "Then why did you want it so bad from the Snow Queen?"

Hans gawks. How does he know about that? "I- I- I was stupid. I thought it would give me something that I didn't already have. Honor. Bu- But I was wrong. You don't get honor by wearing this crown. You have to earn it. You got to be the most noble and selfless man you can think of." _That's what Elsa had told me, and that's what I hold to be true._

Malek's entire face begins to tame itself. His arms lose their intensity and fold over his chest. His once savaged eyes now bear little emotion. His voice also changes.

"So the Snow Queen chose you to be her reagent. The very man who plotted to kill her, now stands here as a 'noble' and 'selfless' man. How naive. Even on her standards, this is a foolish decision."

Hans shakes his head as he recalls whose voice that is.

"C- Cassim! But how?"

"To explain _how_ would a take a long time. I will just explain _what_ you are witnessing. Know this, infidel. I am very mastered in my powers. I can do things you will find impossible. Like Malek. The creature you see here is unlike any you've seen before. He harbors part of my soul and wields part of my magic."

Hans couldn't believe this explanation. It sounds too farfetched to be true.

However, far from Arendelle, beyond the continent, and inside the palace of a city from another land, Cassim sits on his throne, closing his eyes and speaking the very words that Malek speaks. "A noble man isn't a selfless one. A selfless man is powerless, and honor cannot be held by a man with no power. The Snow Brat doesn't understand this. She only sees things in the short term, never looking at the big picture."

Malek grabs the crown from Hans. "This 'piece of metal' is worth more than anything else in this city. But you are right. It really isn't that great. Because this city isn't that great." The crown glows red in Malek's grip. He squishes it like wet dough, with the gem trapped inside. The metal cools down and solidifies into a brittle state. Then with one hand, Malek crushes the golden ball in his fist. Sounds of both crunching metals and shattering crystals escape between his fingers. Opening his hand, the remnants of the crown rain down onto the floor. "You see. Now what is there to dictate who the ruler of this city is?"

"I am still this city's regent! You can't take that by taking the crown. My rule comes from Elsa. Only she can take that from me!"

"Elsa is not here. Her authority only remains as long as these people follow it. However, they do not have to follow an absent ruler. If you claim to be immune because of this, then I suppose you also think that Malek cannot take the over the city from you. Let us see about that." The monster growls as Cassim lets go of his control over him. "Malek. Do as I told you. Take this city and show its people what a true ruler is like."

Malek snarls, "This city is yours, Cassim!" He points his finger towards the top of the castle. A flaming beam shoots out, heading towards the magical snowflake at the top of the palace. Engulfed in fire, the icy symbol ceases to exist. The fire morphs its shape as it settles in the snowflake's place. The flames twist and turn until taking on its final shape. It looks like an image of fire, but its inside is composed of strange squiggles and other distinct markings. Hans recognized this from watching Ali write. This is Arabian art, where the picture is actually a mixing of letters. Usually, there's a word to that the letters intend to spell out.

"What does that say?"

"Cassim."

_Of course._ It's surreal for Hans to embrace it. This hellish being is going to take over Arendelle, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. To think that this is how it's going to end, with the whole city to be tormented by an eight-foot demon, is unbearable to the southern prince. _I'm not letting this happen. Not without a fight._

Malek watches curiously when Hans turned and sprints through the courtyard. Most of the ground is no longer on fire, and the fiery walls have also died down. Hans runs up to the front door, still blocked with fire, he yells over it.

"Kai. Listen. I need a sword."

"What! Are you crazy? That thing's too powerful."

"I know, but I still have to do something."

Kai shakes his head and takes a sword from one of the guards. "You better keep the princess safe." Hans looks over and sees Alice was still sitting on the ground, terrified. _Great. She's just sitting next to that thing._

"Alice! Get up!" She doesn't respond. Malek takes notice of her takes a step towards her. "Alice! Run!" Before she could panic, Malek grabs her with one hand and effortlessly lifts her off the crown.

"AAAAAAH" Alice kicks the air. Malek seems to be amused by her dread.

"What a weak human! I've never seen anything so small and pathetic."

Malek watches as Hans runs back towards him, holding the sword out. "Let go of her, Malek!"

"Your friend?"

"Umm. Yes." _Not really._

Malek lets go of her, and Alice runs away. He growls a chuckle. "Some friend. She ran away."

"So what. I'd run too after looking at your ugly face."

"Then why don't you."

"Cause I have to fight you. This isn't your kingdom, and Cassim can't take whatever he wants."

"HE CAN, AND HE WILL." Hans' spine shakes as Malek's words explode from his large throat. "But if you want to fight. Then so be it. Fight!"

Getting into stance, Hans scans over Malek's body, looking for a weak point. He decides to go for below the sternum, thrusting his sword straight. Malek catches the blade with his hand, locking it in his grip. Hans pulls the sword side to side, trying to cut through the large, fiery hand. No luck.

Malek snickers. "Why do you fight when you can't win?" He lets go of the blade. Hans now goes for the crotch. A loud _clank_ is heard as the metal collides with Malek's kneecap. Lowering his leg down, Malek clenches his fists; his knuckles crack as he does. "You shall give up. There is no reward for this."

"I don't want any reward. I do this, because it's my responsibility. I am this city's leader. I have to protect it."

"You have no chance. Cassim always wins. That is this world. The strong rule, and the weak die. Cassim is the strongest, and you are nothing."

Hans' face strains. He refuses to let these words affect him. Not after everything he's gone through. This is his duty. His honor. He already lost it once, he can't lose it again. With a deafening scream, he runs forward and swings the sword at Malek's neck.

As the blade reaches within an inch to the neck, Malek parries it with the back of his hand. The strength of the demon breaks the sword in half. Hans falls to his knees, holding back tears of frustration.

Malek laughs. "Pathetic. You are weak. This city is ruled by a weak king. Now a strong king will rule. And you will watch me rule. These infidels will swear themselves to the Sultan. And you will watch them swear. I shall then burn this city to the ground. And you will watch me burn it."

Hans looks up at the hellish monstrosity. "Why don't you just kill me already?"

Malek kneels down, putting his face in front of Hans. Hans squints as hot steam escapes his breath. "When Arendelle is ashes, then you have my permission to die."

* * *

I've been marching through the whole palace. I was looking all over for that woman's room. Flustered, I refused to ask any of the servants, knowing they'll question my intentions. But soon enough, I figure out which door leads to her room. It's the large one with an image of a crescent moon on the silver knob.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in, Elsa."

My knees buckle when I heard my name. How did she know it was me? Oh wait. She was the one who called me out. Of course she was expecting me.

I open the door. The room was large and light pink. Mahliqa is sitting at a small table, sipping a small, porcelain cup. "Would you mind closing the door on your way in?"

"Gladly." I throw the door shut. I see that she removed her scarf, revealing the rich brown hair in its entirety. It's long and wavy. It's full of volume and depth. It makes me want to vomit again.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd rather not." I wouldn't drink anything she has to offer.

"Oh, that's right. You're not feeling well. Actually-" She stands up, her hair waves and taps on her pure white dress. Gosh, what grace- I mean- What a repulsive woman! "I have this remedy made for you." She walks over to another table and takes another kettle similar to the on our table. She walks back and pours what looks like tea that's caramel-colored with a hint of green. "Try this. You'll feel much better."

I said I wouldn't drink anything she offers, but I can feel a lump in my throat as the urge to vomit is slowing returning. I take a careful sip of the hot liquid. Tasty. Very tasty. And invigorating. It feels like my stomach is relaxing itself as the warm liquid pours down my insides.

"I bet you're feeling better already." Mahliqa takes a sip of her coffee.

Okay. I'm ready. "Let's just get to the point. You know why I'm here."

She lowers the cup down. "Fine. What do you want, Elsa?"

"What do _I_ want? I think I should be asking you that question. What makes you think you can just show up and stick yourself between me and Ali?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

This made my blood boil. "How much more specific can I get. You go on talking to Ali about me being a child, and then you tell me to meet you!"

"Elsa. Please sit down." Was that a command? You know what; I'll play by her rules for now. Two can play this game!" I sit on the other chair that's across from her. "Do you know what Ali means to me?"

"Well. From what I've heard, you two are long-term friends, but you guys haven't met for over thirteen years."

"That is true. But in those thirteen years, I thought about him. Very much."

"You _thought_ about. But you only thought about him from the last time you've seen him. In other words, him as a child. You don't know the man he's become. And you had barely a day to reacquaint with him."

"Why does this even matter?"

"Because you claim you know him so well, but you don't nearly know him the way I do."

"The way _you_ do? And just how well do you know him?"

I go on telling her everything I know about Ali, from his favorite foods to his morning routine to his evening habits after dinner; everything. It took a good ten minutes, and Mahliqa watches me with very calm expressions.

"So you know him well... on the outside that is."

"I also know him on the inside too!" Now I proceed to telling her about Ali as a person. How he tends to be reserved around new people, how he enjoys the simplest things in life, how he can be a little naive when confronted with something unfamiliar, and how he loves to love. This takes only three minutes.

"Loves to love, huh? Yep. That pretty much sums him up." She smiles casually. What in the world is going on in her head? I can't read her.

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"How well do you know him from the inside?"

"I know enough to know you're hurting him."

"What!"

"That's right. You're making him miserable."

I cannot believe what she's claiming. "How am _I_ making him miserable?"

"This entire fight you've been having with him. You tormented him!"

"What are you saying? The fight was over. A long time ago!"

"But the damage is done. You left him confused. He can't read his own heart anymore. I asked him if he loves you, and he answered it with ambiguous sentences."

I had to lower my eyes. I couldn't believe the words she was saying. Ali never showed any signs that he was confused or anything. Although, that fight did left me confused. I don't even know if I truly love him. I know it's not his fault, but I just don't feel that crazy ecstatic of emotions that use to flood my body when I'm around him.

"It's Cassim's fault. He ruined everything. He put me in the most painful torture anyone could think of."

"I assume you're referring to him kidnapping your sister. I don't have siblings, but I understand what it means to be separated from someone so close in your heart. However, I find that your actions against Ali were unjustified by that excuse."

By that excuse? Did she just call Anna's kidnapping an _excuse_! Oh! That wretched bitch! How dare she!

"You need to watch your mouth, Mahliqa. My sister is _not_ an excuse."

She tilts her head very calmly. It makes me so irritated how calm she can be after being threatened. Powers or no powers, I can still choke her if I wanted to.

"You know, Elsa. I'm starting to realize something. You tend to take things really out of context. When I kissed Ali's head the first time, I noted your expression. You looked like a girlfriend who witnessed her lover lip locked with another woman-"

"Not far from the truth!"

"Let me finish. But what you don't understand (or at least choose not to pay attention to) is that Ali and I are friends. And I use to kiss him all the time when we were little. Then again." Her eyes look up at the ceiling. "We were speaking in Arabic though. You probably didn't understood what we were saying. Actually, you probably must have felt completely clueless the whole time. I apologize for that. I just like to speak to Ali in his language."

"You think that you were clever like that. Speaking to him in what you think is like a secret code between you two."

"We just enjoy the privacy of our talks. Is that too much to ask, Elsa?"

"Oh of course not. Especially when your talks aren't even that private."

She looks at me, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean."

I smile. "Enta mannak el waħid li fink teħkeh hal lokˤa" The look on her face is priceless. I can't describe how good that felt. She looks at me with the most dumbfounded expression possible.

"Y- You can speak Arabic?… Since when?"

"Since I was fifteen. During my studies, dad thought it was necessary for me to learn Arabic along with my other language classes. I don't know why he thought that; we never had any reason to speak it in Europe. But he still urged me to learn it."

"Does Ali know this?"

"I wanted to surprise him when it's perfect. I still have a little trouble with annunciating some sounds."

"Not really. You spoke pretty well just now."

"Well then perhaps I should tell him."

"Do it. It'll be nice."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You two won't have that _privacy_ of yours anymore."

"I'm not concerned about that. My bigger priority is to find out what's wrong with the relationship, not the language barrier."

I'm starting to grow impatient as well as frustrated. She's not clear with her intentions.

"What do you want, Mahliqa? Do you want us to give up?"

"Do _you_ want to give up?"

What is she implying? "Stop playing games! Just tell me what you want."

"Why does it matter what I want?"

"Because I know you want Ali!"

Her eyes blink before widening. Her back straightens as she puts down her cup. "Is that what this is about? You think I _want_ Ali?"

"How stupid do you think I am? I see the way you are with him. You get too intimate with him to call yourself _just_ a friend."

"He is my best friend. And I only want what's best for him." She takes off from her chair, this time slapping the table with her hands as she does. She turns her back at me and steps away from me. "But if you're not in this all the way, if you don't love him enough; then I think you're not what's best for Ali."

How dare she! The way she agitates me like this drives me furious inside. It's like I have to suppress my entire body as a whole just to restrain from killing this woman. She questions my place with Ali like it's her business. She may be Ali's best friend, but Ali is my-

My-

My-

My love!

Maybe he's not this perfect man. Maybe he's not this so-called "true love" that people always talk about. But- But I still love him! He may not be perfect, but neither am I. That's okay, because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter about this true love crap! I still love him. And that love is real. REAL LOVE!

And Mahliqa pisses me off.

_Crackle_

Huh? I look down, and my half-drained cup of tea is solid. The glass cup is covered in a thin coating of frost.

Did I do that? Is this- Oh my god! I feel it. My powers…

They're back! I can feel the icy cold inside my body. It's as strong as ever. It almost feels like a whole new experience. I forgot how good this feels. To be magical! Again. But something's not right. My magic feels like it's still flowing. Like when I use to lose control in fear.

Oh no.

In speaking of losing control, the table is freezing. Starting from my cup, the ice spread all over the table. Then the ice travels to the right, to the left, and to the back. Not forward. I watch in horror as my magic continues to go haywire. The ice spread all over the room, from back wall where the door is to the line where I sit. It's like the ice refuses to travel ahead, and now half of Mahliqa's room is frozen. Standing in the unfrozen half and with her back still towards me, Mahliqa puts her hands on her hips.

"I still can't see what Ali sees in you. You're so stubborn and childish. Why did he have to fall for you-?"

She still vexing me? That shrewd! I'll freeze her into a block of-. Wait a minute. When Ali's angry, his power offsets. Just like mine with fear. But… my powers are losing control because of my anger. How is that possible? Anger enrages fire not ice.

"-I mean really. Out of all the woman in the world, he had to go with- HUH!" She turned around and jumps back. "What did you do to my room?"

I yank my butt off the frozen chair. "I… don't know. M- My magic- Ihhh-" I shocked, excited, confused, and relieved at the same time. I'm so overwhelmed with emotions. I mean, my powers are back! I was beginning to think I lost them forever.

Mahliqa slowly walks closer. "Okay. Easy Elsa. No need to get flustered. Just calm down." She reaches over towards my shoulder.

"Wait! Don't touch me! You could die."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, but I don't have any control over my magic."

"What do you mean? Aren't you an expert at this stuff?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what's going on. I got angry and froze the room."

"Angry? Why?"

"At you."

"Because I was spoke the truth."

"What truth? You claim that I don't love Ali."

"I never said that. I just said that _you_ don't know if you love him. You have no idea what you want, and you go on tantrums with other people about it. I'm trying to tell you for your own good."

Hold on. Something isn't making sense. Why is Mahliqa so determined for me to make up my mind? It's one thing that she wants the best for Ali, but it's a different thing if she wants me to come to terms with myself. "Okay. I need to ask you something. Mahliqa, do you love Ali?"

She tilts her head and narrows her eyes slightly. "It should be obvious. Yes. I love him."

So she really does love him. And I'm standing in her way. And unlike me, she knows what she wants from the beginning. She cares for Ali so much, and this whole day proves that. Maybe I should just give up-

"As a friend."

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"As. A. Friend. Nothing else. I don't love him the way you do, but the way I do love him- It's still very strong."

…

To love a friend like this. As passionate as romance. As unbreakable as family. But still just a friend. That's amazing.

"You're not trying to steal him from me. You- You're trying to fix our relationship."

She smiles slyly. "For once. You're putting two and two together. That's right. I was just making you jealous, so that you felt threatened. That way, you would understand what you would be losing. You took Ali for granted, and someone had to remind you what a great guy you have. But not just you. Ali was also doing the same. He forgot how fortunate he is to be loved by such a wonderful woman."

I'm speechless. I can't believe this is her. This is what Mahliqa really is. A friend who wants to help. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's my fault. I did this on purpose. But don't think you're off the hook just yet. I kind of want my room back. You know, unfrozen?"

"Right. Of course." I turn around and wave my hands in the air. Nothing. "Okay, I'm really pissed. What's wrong now?"

"You can't unfreeze it?"

"I can't use my powers still. It's like something is holding them back."

"But I thought you realized your love for Ali. Wasn't that how your powers came back in the first place?"

"That's what I thought. But I don't know what's going on. I feel the cold though. My magic is humming inside me. But I can't reach it for some reason."

We both were silent as I stare at my hands. After a few moments, Mahliqa grabs my shoulders. "I know why! You're still confused. Deep down in your heart. You still need some persuasion. You stubborn brat!" Despite the harsh words, she's smiling excitedly.

"What are you on about?"

"Just follow my lead." She covers my eyes. "This is going to do the trick."

"What is this? A magical spell or something?"

"Nope. I'm no sorcerer. But I am a love expert. If I do say so myself."

I sigh. Pabbie is a love expert. But let's see what this princess can do.

"Now. Elsa. I want you to think. Think of one thing and one thing only: Ali. I want you to think real hard about him. Think about everything you know about him. Every detail, every trait, and especially every memory you have of him. Think of all the moments you had with him. From the good and from the bad. Just think about Ali."

Everything about Ali? Alright then. Let's start with the basics. To be blunt, he's a Middle Eastern prince from a city called Agrabah. He has a father (monster) and a brother (selfish) and a mother (dead). He also has fire magic and created Quick-Shot and Sabah. He loves those two dearly and they love him back tenfold. He's very intellectual and thinks before he acts. However, he's also naive and ends up making a few bad choices. But he tries. He doesn't always know the right thing to do, but he still makes a choice despite that. Even when he's so afraid of goof up, he still makes a choice. When he had to choose whether to stay in Arendelle or leave for home, he knew the consequences and yes he was terrified of them, but he still chose to stay. With me. What's more important to him is me- no- _us_. He thinks that us together is more important than Cassim's wrath. He chose us over his father.

He sacrificed so much for me. Because of what? What am I to him that's so special? Mahliqa emphasized something about memories. Okay. Then let's go with memories. From the first day I met him, I imagine every moment I can about him. There's too many to go through, but I focus on the ones that are meaningful. I remember his face when I first saw him next to Anna. I then remember our first conversation. Don't remember the exact words, but instant chemistry came from that first talk. I remember when kissed my hand the first time and discovered the sensation of our powers colliding. I remember how we talked in the palace garden that night; he told me his story, and I was just enjoying those luscious brown eyes. I remember our date, the first one I ever had. Frivolous, but pleasant. Then the talk we had before he blasted me to the wall. I knew it was coming, but it surprised the hell out of me. Then there was our first kiss that night. The first of many. Before the second one though, we had lots of fun having snowball fights and a show of our magic. He saved Anna from that ice blast, and I cried like a baby in his arms. I remember our first flight, the freedom it was to get off the ground. I have to appreciate that for a second. I can fly! That's not something most people can experience. They don't know the it exciting feel it is to be in the air, no restraints no limits (well except for that height and air thing). Then we finally kissed again, in the ice castle. Those memories are crystal clear. I remember every second of that kiss. I couldn't hold then; I had to confess my feelings for him. But then we broke up. I can never forget that dark night. I was hurt, but I recovered fast. It's cause I know how he feels about me. Deep down, I knew it wasn't over. I just had to keep going, keep trying. Soon enough, we were still together somewhat. We danced at the ball (such a romantic experience) and we kept seeing each other. Soon enough, we were back together.

Then Cassim came. And wrecked everything. He took Anna and Kristoff and left me to sulk, and I sulk hard until Ali talked me out of it. But as we left Arendelle, I was so bitter at Cassim but let it out on Ali. I lost my sense of love because I was so upset. I ended up exhausting Ali's patience, and we fought. We broke up, and this time, we weren't on the slightest of good terms. We just hated each other's guts. But things came around, and I realized what I've done. But Mahliqa was right. The damage was done. But can it be mended? Yes. It can. Because I've grown. Actually, I'm growing. I'm going to be less "childish" in the future. Before I use to run away from my emotions, then I was letting them overcome me, but now I'll be the one in control of them. I _will_ feel, but I won't lose myself to them. And as for Ali. I need to see him. I need him right now. So I can bring _us_ back.

I hear Mahliqa breathing hard. I take her hands and lift them off my eyes. She looks… surprised?

"E- Elsa. Look behind."

Behind? I look back. _Gasp_. I see a tall figure standing really close behind me. It's Ali. But… he's frozen!

"Oh my god! Ali!" I covered my mouth. How can this be? Did I do this? Oh no, please god don't let this happen to me. I beg you! "Ali!" Embracing the ice statue, I cry. This is just like Anna. But he's not going to thaw, is he?

"Elsa!" Mahliqa shakes my shoulders. "Calm down. It's not the real Ali."

"What," I choked.

"I saw it formed from the ice on the coffee table." I look to the side and see that the table was no longer frozen. I take another long look at the statue of Ali. It's different than Anna when she froze. Anna wasn't transparent like this; she was solid blue. Through the ice version of Ali, I notice something through its translucent head. I lean to the side and-

_GASP_

What I saw, I can't fully explain. It was a whole party of these ice statues. The room isn't frozen anymore, but the ice didn't thaw. It shaped itself into people. More than a dozen of them! Each statue is in a different posture, and each face had on a different expression. However, that wasn't all. Ali's image made up half of these statues; the other half is me! Each Ali statue has an Elsa statue with it. Each couple was doing something. One was sitting at the other table, talking. Another couple looks like they're having a snowball fight. One couple was dressed in our ball clothes and dancing. One Ali had his back turned at his Elsa and looks like he's talking to someone else, while that Elsa has her arms crossed and glares at him. There was one Elsa statue that was crying on her knees with her Ali statue embracing her. There was also a couple that was arguing with their hands up in the air. And lastly there was one whose lips are locked in an eternal kiss.

Now here's the really bizarre part. All of Ali's statues are just simple ice. Clear, transparent, colorless. But all of my statues are glowing different colors. The Elsa that's talking is glowing turquoise blue, the Elsa in the snowball fight is golden yellow, the Elsa dancing is hot magenta, the one who's jealous is glowing emerald green, the one crying is giving off ash gray light, the arguing one is burning in blood red, and the Elsa statue that is making out with her Ali is glowing midnight purple.

…

"What is this?" I walk around them.

"Looks to me like you and Ali had lots of good times."

"Yeah?" I look at the Elsa that's arguing. That me looks terrifying with her red face. "Not all good times."

"Still. He made you feel literally every kind of emotion in the book. I think he really means a lot to you. And no, I'm not just saying that cause of that kissing one over there." She giggles. "Look at your face on that one. You look really… quenched."

"Hey! Quit looking at it. This is private stuff."

"Of course. These statutes must have come from depths of your heart. Amazing!"

"Yeah. It really is amazing."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Mahliqa? It's me." Yikes! It's the real Ali.

Mahliqa walks over to the door, but I catch her hand before it reaches the knob. "_Wait. Please don't let him in,_" I whispered. "_I can't let him see this. It's too embarrassing._"

"_I think it's cute, Elsa. Let him see it._"

"_No! I don't want him to see the kissing ones._"

"_You're being ridiculous. That one is the best._"

"_Mahliqa. Don't!_" I flick my hand and covered the knob with a thick layer of ice. Yes! That was me doing that. My powers are back in control.

Ali knocks again. "Mahliqa, are in there? And why is this door so cold?"

"Yes, Ali. Umm. I'm trying to get dressed. My clothes aren't buttoning up yet. Can we talk through the door?"

"Sure." Phew, that's a relief. "Look Mahliqa. I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about the whole thing about me needing a real woman."

"Yes. What about it?"

There was some silence. Then, "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry Mahliqa."

"What?"

"I just don't feel that way about you. I mean, you do mean a lot to me, don't get that wrong. But. It's just that. I just don't feel that way for you. When I'm with Elsa, there's just something else. Something I can't explain. Mahliqa, I'm so sorry. But-"

"_He also thinks you were into him,"_ I whisper at her ear.

"_I wasn't trying to fool him. I don't know how he got to that conclusion._"

Ali was still apologizing. "-at first I didn't even realized what you were saying. But then Quick-Shot told me the truth. And yes, I'm flattered and feel honored that you feel that much for me-"

"_I'm going to slap that snake next time I see him,_" I said

Mahliqa interrupts him. "Okay okay. Ali. Listen. It's alright. You don't have to love me like that. I honestly don't think it would work out anyway. But I wanted you to be happy, that's all. And I wasn't trying to downplay Elsa. I just wanted you to ask yourself this. Do you love her? And I mean: do you _really_ love her?"

There was another pause. Then I hear Ali grunt and stomp his foot. "Of course I love her! I never stopped! I just don't know what to do. But you know what. Screw it! I do love Elsa! And I'm going to tell her that. Right now! I'm going to fix this; we're going to be together again. Just you flippin' watch me!"

_Boom_

Mahliqa and I both jump back as the sound of an explosion comes from the other side. Then Ali shouts.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ali?" Mahliqa says softly. "Is everything okay, habibi?"

"My fire!"

_Boom_

"It's back!"

_Boom Boom_

"That's so great, Ali. I'm so proud of you. Now stop it! What are you doing out there?"

"Just ummm. Throwing some fireballs… at the walls."

Mahliqa wipes her forehead. "How bad is the damage?"

"Just a few burn marks. And a few holes in the wall... Holes that are like- I don't know- two feet wide."

"_My dad's going to flip_." She whispers to me. "Okay. Ali. Just go find your Elsa. It's time you two move on with your lives. You two got a whole future ahead."

"Thank you so much for understanding, Mahliqa. You're the best." The sounds of Ali's footsteps fly fast away. I think he's sprinting.

Mahliqa opens the door. "And I think it's time for you to go after him. Before he breaks something else."

* * *

**So. Shall I finally bring Elsa and Ali back together, or shall I wait a little more (evil smile)? I mean, it hasn't been that long right? They broke up 12 chapters ago, which was approximately five months before... Maybe it hasn't been too long (mwahahaha). **

**Oh and for those of you who want to know what Elsa was saying in Arabic. It's this, "You are not the only one who can speak this language."**

**Till Then:**

**Mana dearvan**


	44. Revelations in the Smoke

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Revelations in the Smoke**

The Queen of Arendelle is seen running through the halls. She covers corners faster than a hare running for its life.

_Where is he?_ _He couldn't have gone that far!_

To know that Ali is also looking for her only boosts her excitement. He doesn't know that she knows his intentions, and he also doesn't know that she shares these intentions. Elsa grows impatient as she zigzags in this maze of hallways. The Ottoman palace is far more intricate architecture than her palace back home; she's gotten lost multiple times already.

_Okay. Where the hell am I now? This can't be the same place I came from, because that carpet wasn't here before. So I need to go this way. Or that way. Or umm. I'll wing it… again!_

She runs towards the end of this hall, where it splits into two going either East or West. She goes for the right one. Running, Elsa turns at the corner. In the Middle of the East, she finds that special someone she was looking for. Or more specifically, bumps right into him as he too was dashing around that same corner.

"Oof!" The force of the collision knocks Elsa back on her bottom.

"Elsa!" She blinks as her vision refocuses. She starts to make out a hand in front of her that slowly connects itself to an arm than a body and then a face, a very concerned face with brown eyes that can melt any woman faster than his powers could. "Are you okay?"

She doesn't make any effort to conceal her emotions, for her smile beams like the sun's light that shines out of the clouds. "Yeah. I'm fine." She takes his hand, and he lifts her up.

"Elsa! You won't believe what just happened!"

"I got good news too!"

"You see-"

"My powers-"

"_They're back_!" they both said at the same time.

The two stare at each other, shocked. For Ali, it was what Elsa said; for Elsa, it was their synchrony.

"You're powers are back too?" Ali leans his head closer to Elsa's.

To answer his question, Elsa simply unfolds her hand between them. Tiny crystals emanating glacier blue dance closely above her hand before forming into a heart. Ali gapes at the icy shape before laughing.

"How did you get them back?"

She smiles, "The same way you did."

"Wait what?"

She wraps her fingers at the back of his warm neck. "I've been thinking a lot lately. You're not perfect, Ali. There's no doubt about it. But neither am I. So why should I expect you to be? And why should I be so frustrated at the thorns on such a wonderful rose?"

"Elsa." His eyes and voice had softened. He didn't notice that his arms had already taken the initiative to envelop around her back.

"Mahliqa was right. You need someone who really loves you. And Ali. So do I. I need you, _because_ you love me. I need your love."

"You've always had it, Elsa." He rests his head on hers; her forehead feels soothing to him. "I've always loved you."

Closing her eyes, she giggles in relief. "I love you, Ali." She kisses him. Once again, they experience the feel of each other's magic. But this time, Elsa knows nothing will go wrong. His lips feel just the right amount of warmth for her. And her lips are just as pleasant to Ali. The two hold on to this kiss for a very long time, not once letting their lips apart.

Then an ominous sound occurs. A girlish squeal followed by rapid clapping. Elsa's eyes shot open. _Anna?_

It was Rapunzel, accompanied by her husband. The two were hiding behind the left corner, watching the two lovers reunite. "About time guys!"

Still in an embrace, Ali and Elsa turn their heads at their stalkers. "Where you two watching this entire time?" Ali interrogates.

"Yep," Flynn says bluntly, "and you call yourself a ninja?"

"Hey! I was in the middle of a moment. Right Elsa! Elsa?" She was staring at her cousin with moisten eyes. At the sound of her name, Elsa places her eyes on Ali, smiling very weakly. Ali knows what's in her mind, for Rapunzel's reaction was too similar to Anna's when she first witness them kiss.

Her voice is fragile, "If Anna was here, _this would've been perfect_."

Ali cups her face, brushing the delicate skin below her eyes with his tender thumbs. "She will be here. Don't worry, Elsa. We got our powers back. We got each other back. We are _strong_ when we're together." Elsa nods in rhythm with Ali's words. "We are going to save her and Kristoff. They're going to be alright. We're coming for them."

"I believe you, Ali." Her eyes strengthen as well as her voice. "We'll get them back. No one can stop us!"

* * *

Standing at a balcony in front of the palace, one can see all of Agrabah from there. With its golden rails and marble floor, the front balcony is far more lavish than its giant counterpart at the back of the palace. The golden doors open as the crown prince enters the balcony, seeing his father standing behind the rails with his hands poised behind his back and his face towards the city.

"You called for me, father?"

"Abdullah. We need to talk." The tone of his voice unsettles the keen-minded prince.

"Is everything alright?"

No response comes initially. Cassim continues to stare at the city until finally turning around. His eyes already assumed their piercing glare before striking Abdullah's. "Abdullah, I've been getting reports of someone entering the dungeons during the night."

Abdullah maintains his calm demeanor and takes careful note of his body language. "What do the reports say?"

"There were footprints found in the dungeon floor."

_Ah. Of course. I should've known the floor would be rigged with a trap like that. I notice the extra layer of ashes on the floor, but figured that too was part of the low maintenance of the dungeon (considering how Abu's chamber is like). But then again, I didn't open my mind to the possibility that the ashes were also layered up at night in order to capture any footprints. _

"Isn't there supposed to be a guard or two down there at night?"

"Indeed. There is one guard."

"Then how could someone enter the dungeons? Wouldn't the guard see such an intruder?"

"Apparently, I found that the guard was accepting bribes from the intruder."

The urge to breath faster was tempting, but Abdullah knew that that is what Cassim is looking for. He wants to see any signs of anxiety that would make Abdullah a suspect. "He said that?"

"Indeed. He betrayed his own king right behind my back. Like Ali, he too committed treason, and I had enough of it." He turns back around towards the city. "I'm trying to bring order to this unstable world. I thought the people of Agrabah were losing their greed after all my efforts in taking their wealth. All these taxes, all these cuts in the market; they were all placed to take away my people's arrogance. To humble them. And yet. This guard decides to accept _bribes_ and spoil his own family, while the families around him continue to live in poverty. How disgraceful. He and his family have been put in their place."  
Abdullah silently gulps. "What was their punishment?"

"Come here, and take a look."

Abdullah treads closer to the rails, where his father stands. He looks around till he sees the devastation. One of the houses at the West of the main road has been set ablaze. The fire whirls unnaturally, concentrating only that this one house. There is no doubt that everyone in the guard's family, including the guard himself, was in there at the time Cassim executed these flames.

The realization that it was his fault for the family's death hits Abdullah right in the lungs. His breath quickens.

"Now Abdullah. Listen." Cassim's voice quiets down but sharpens to that of a viper's fangs. "What disturbs me most of this is the money. The amount of gold that guard has received exceeds past any of the nobleman in the city. Not even Baqir, the richest of our nobles, could have afforded to give him that much money. The only two people of my knowledge who could have given that amount are myself… and you."

Abdullah uses the techniques of his late sensei to calm down his mind and body. Though, this proves difficult as he can feel the venom of his father's eyes on him.

"Abdullah. Speak to me. _Did you. Bribe this man. To see Abu?_"

The way Cassim can make his voice so soft yet so lethal can make anyone lose their flow of thought.

"_Abdullah. Talk._"

"No father. It wasn't me… We don't know about the rebels. Not only do we have no idea where they're hiding, but we also don't know how much gold they would've gathered over the years. It's possible for them to have the money to bribe the guard."

Cassim raises his chin a little in thought. "Perhaps you are right. The rebels have indeed stayed as low as possible. Then it's settled. I shall keep Abu alive."

Abdullah's eyes widen for an instant. _He was about to kill him! _

"Since the rebels are somehow affiliated with him, then I shall leave him where he is. _As bait._"

"Bait, father?"

"Indeed. I will leave only one guard to guard the dungeon for the entire day and night. This guard will be exhausted to the limits. By doing so, he will be too weak and tried to pose a threat to the intruder when he or she returns. I would've just let no one guard the dungeon, but that would be suspicious. And the intruder would probably think that Abu is no longer there. So by doing this, the intruder will eventually come again to talk to Abu. I will also have the door unlocked so that Abu and the intruder can escape. However, once the two exits the dungeon, I'll have an ambush of soldiers ready to apprehend them." Cassim glares at the city. "These rebels can't hide forever."

_Nope, but you won't be catching them anytime soon, father._

* * *

It's late evening, and Ali and Mahliqa are once again sitting at opposite sides against their favorite tree. The wind breezes calmly as the two best friends talk.

"So you two are back together again?"

"Yep. And I can never be happier. I missed her."

"I have a feeling she missed you too." Mahliqa smiles. "How much do you love her? Is it more than before?"

"Honestly. I don't think it's how much that's changed; it's more like how the love itself changed."

"Huh?"

"It's something that Elsa said that hit me. She was admitting to 'expecting' too much from me, claiming that I was supposed to be _perfect_. But I'm not, because no one is. And I believe I was doing the same. I wanted to see Elsa in this flawless light, and I did for in the beginning. We both did. But when we started fighting, we saw each other's ugly side and kinda got shocked by that."

"Everyone has an ugly side, Ali. Even the best of people do."

"And that's what we both realized. We wanted to love each other for the wrong reasons. I love Elsa not because she has no flaws, but because I can accept her flaws."

"I always believe that love sprouts when you can look past someone's defects and cherish them for they are. I'm really glad you can finally do that with Elsa. You and her have such a beautiful bond. I know it's going to last… _forever_."

Ali turns his head and looks over at Mahliqa. "It's all thanks to you. You're the one who put sense back in both of us."

"Elsa told you what happened?"  
"She told me the whole story! You really helped us, Mahliqa. Thank you."

"I just do what I think is best for you. I am your friend after all."

"_Best _friend." The two smile at each other. They reach over and grab hold of each other's pinkies (an old habit they haven't done for more than a decade). "I'm also happy, because of this."

"Because of what? Our pinkies?"

"I was talking about our friendship. I thought that I lost it when we were separated. We also have a bond, Mahliqa. A different kind of bond than the one with Elsa, but just as beautiful."

"We'll never stop being friends, Ali. Even if I don't see you for a hundred years, you can still come back and we would be just like this."

"Let's just hope our tree can also live for that long."

They both laugh, a very loud and childish laugh that hasn't occurred in the Ottoman palace for a long time. After exhausting their lungs several times, they quiet down and watch the garden.

"Did she also tell you about the statues?"

"What statues?"

Mahliqa giggles. "You'll have to come to my room sometime today. Hopefully, they haven't melted yet." She stands up. "In fact, I should probably go check."

"Alright. I'll come by later. I'm gonna go see Quick-Shot first. Don't know how, but it seems he's got whatever Elsa had. He threw up in the dining room. By the way, umm, sorry for the burnt chair."

Mahliqa sighs. "First you made holes outside my room and now your pet snake burned one of the dining furniture. My dad's really going to be pissed."

-Five minutes later-

Walking through the halls, the Turkish princess casually walks past a group of servants. She doesn't take note that the servants were of darker skins than common Turks.

Right before she opens her bedroom door, a hand with a cloth covers her mouth as another grabs her shoulder. She screams through the cloth as her more hands appear. Before she knew it, her wrists and ankles were tied up.

"Going to your room, my lady?" one of these 'servants' asked. "We'll escort you." The men open the door and carried the tied princess in. Mahliqa squirms in their iron grip, but her struggles are clearly futile. The Black Claws are very experienced in kidnapping princesses as of recently. They tie more ropes around her, binding her to her chair.

The ninjas remove their disguise, wearing their usual outfits underneath. Rais walks around the room, observing the multitude of frozen sculptures. "This is not good. The Snow Brat has regained her sorcery."

"And what of the traitor, master?" One of the other ninjas speaks.

"I noticed something," Rais walk out of the room and then returns after a minute, closing the door behind him. "Those holes in the walls are probably from him. I don't know how their powers have returned, but it seems we need to keep our guard high. We have to keep them on the defense. Understand?"

"_Yes master_," all pupils said at once.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The ninjas stood still.

"Hey Mahliqa, is everything alright? I thought I heard screaming." It was Elsa.

Rais pulls his knife against Mahliqa's neck. Her nostrils widen as she breathes faster. Rais then gestures at Hamza with his free hand.

Hamza clears his throat. "Umm. Don't worry Elsa, I just tripped," he disguises his voice very well to mimic the Ottoman princess. Even she double takes at his accurate impersonation. "But good thing you're here. Come inside, I have something important to show you."

The door begins to open. Elsa comes in with a smile that disappears at the instant her eyes met Rais'. "You!"

"Yes. Me!" The master holds his knife closer to Mahliqa's neck. "Don't do anything foolish now. I'm sure you don't want to be the suspect for slaughtering an heir to the Ottoman throne."

"And I'm sure you can see my magic's back. If you do anything to her, I will _not_ hold back."

Rais remains unmoved. "Your threats are not very convincing. I can see fear welling up inside you."

Elsa scowls at him. "That may not be a good thing for you. Fear sets my powers lose. You all could die if that happens. _So don't test me._"

Rais nudges the knife even closer to the princess's neck. "_You_ should be the one not testing. Let us tie you up, or she dies."

Staring at Mahliqa who trembles from the blade near her, Elsa closes her eyes and kneels to the ground in surrender. One of the ninjas comes forward and takes her wrists, binding them up. Elsa is then pulled back up to her feet. Opening her eyes, she sees Rais' blade near her own neck now. _How did he move so fast?_ Her eyes dart towards Mahliqa. It seems that they've left her alone now. She's still tied up, but no weapons are pointed at her. _Good. Now's our chance._

"It was a good hunt, my lady." Rais smirks. "But it's time to end this little chase. What do you say?"

"Oh I couldn't agree more. NOW!"

Jumping out of the curtains, Rapunzel and Flynn run up behind the two ninjas guarding Mahliqa. Pulling out frying pans, the two slam Hamza and his teammate on their heads making them fall to the ground.

"Hah!" Flynn spins the pan on his finger, "Don't underestimate the pan!"

Rais had turned his back on Elsa, yelling at his students. The ropes that bind Elsa stiffen from subzero freezing. With little strain, she breaks free from her bindings and blasts a powerful gust of snow towards Rais, launching him forwards a few feet. If it were anyone else, they would have fallen right on their stomachs, but Rais quickly reacted and flip forward. Landing on his feet, he pivots 180 degrees ready to fight the Snow Queen.

The other ninjas gather around to surround Elsa. This reminds her of the time she had to confront Weselton's guards at the ice castle.

_ This time is different. I'm not scared to fight now._

Swarms of shurikens and kunai knifes cut through the air. Only to lose speed in the swirling vortex around Elsa. Small pellets of ice spit out from the tornado and pelt the ninjas. The ninjas begin throwing the same small spheres that they used last time into the vortex. The pellets burst into smoke which quickly darken the tornado's color and taint the air inside. Suffocating, Elsa had to think fast. The second this tornado disappears, they're going to throw more weapons at her. She can't dodge all of them; they come to fast.

The vortex dissipates. Before the clock could tick, Elsa blasts a circular wave of ice all around her. The blast knocks all the ninjas off their feet except Rais who jumps and somersaults in the air. Landing, he charges forth with his dagger. With no time to hesitate, Elsa shoots an ice wave that hones in on the dagger. The blast carried such force that no human grip could've kept the dagger from flying out of Rais' hand. Elsa strikes another blast that encases the dagger in ice.

Rais shouts out something in Arabic, not knowing that Elsa understands him. "_Go after her cousins. That will keep her at bay._" At that, all the ninjas throw smoke pellets around the Queen.

"Stay away from them!" Elsa casts a wall of icy spikes in front of where she last saw her relatives and Mahliqa. She runs out toward the side and comes out of the smoke, seeing a baffled Rais with his ninjas staring at the spikes in front of them.

_How did she know our plan? _The ninja master strikes a look at Elsa. _That treacherous prince. He taught her our language! _

Pulling out a curved sabre, Rais displays a unique stance, one that radiates power but with grace. Her hands glowing glacier blue, Elsa also takes her stance ready to duel the predator. Only inches apart. Rais slashes with his sword in circular motions. Elsa backs with each spin and counters with her powers. She swipes her hand across; creating a slim, icy sheet that collides with the blade. The sword will always win and shatter the ice, forcing Elsa to make another sheet. This continues on, backing her more and more to the wall.

The other ninjas begin climbing the wall of spikes that divided the room in half. Rapunzel and Flynn rush to untie Mahliqa, but the ropes that bind her have been knotted too tight to budge. With the Black Claws resiliently catching their grip on the slippery ice, the Flynn panics and grabs the chair itself, lifting it and Mahliqa up. He and Rapunzel proceed to run to the other side room. However, there is no door for them to escape. Just a couple of windows that leads out to a three story drop.

"Okay, I got an idea," Flynn says, looking at Mahliqa's bed. "Let's grab the sheets and tie them to the chair. We can make a parachute out of it."

"Are you crazy!" Rapunzel smacks her husband. Mahliqa too mumbles something to ridicule the zealous prince.

Backed into the wall, Elsa rolls off and kicks at the ground summoning a giant icicle from the ground. Rais shatters through the obstacle with ease, but it gave Elsa enough time to gain distance. She covers the ground around them with ice. It doesn't take long for Rais to adjust himself to the new battle ground as he _skates_ after the Snow Queen.

_Damn. He already picked up on how to ice skate. He should be a hockey player. _

The ninjas climb over the large spikes. Hamza leads them after the three trapped at the other end. Gripping her frying pan, Rapunzel readies herself to fight, while Flynn hides behind her. "You know, we can still try the parachute idea."

One of the windows shatters as something launches itself into the room. The ninjas all halt as the dark figure stands up. "Sorry for being late guys."

"Oh don't worry," Flynn says. "We were just about to fight highly trained ninjas using frying pans. We would've managed."

Rapunzel glares at him, "You wanted to jump out of the window with a makeshift parachute." She turns her head back. "Ali, Elsa is fighting Rais behind that wall of ice over there. You gotta help her."

"I got this."

Ali steps forwards, and a wall of fire appears from where he stood spreading on the sides to shield his friends from this fight. _Drats. Without Quick-Shot, I'll have to deal with these guys myself before I can reach Elsa._

Ali blasts a wave of fire at the ninjas. They all fall on their backs to duck the wave and roll backwards up to their feet. The group scatters like a swarm of bees, some throwing shurikens while others zigzag towards the Fire Prince. Ali draws out his sword, casting the blade in flames. He deflects the flying blades with ease and counters any ninja brave enough to fight him hand-to-hand. _Rais clearly doesn't teach like our old sensei. These guys got no patience._

As more and more ninjas come dashing towards him, Ali mostly resort to his powers to give him the upper hands. Trying not to kill them, he throws waves of heatless fire at them letting the force of the blast do the damage. He also dodges some every now and then as more ninjas gang up on him. Soon enough all of them circle around Ali and close in on him. With perfect precision, Ali counters with one 360 sweep with his leg whipping a tail of flames which knocks all the ninjas back. Hamza is the only one who isn't unconscious now. Staggering back up to his feet, he charges after Ali with his fist in the air. Ali catches punch and twists his wrist. Hamza yanks at his wrist again and again, clenching his teeth in a snarl.

"It's over. Just give up," Ali says.

"Never!"

"Why are _you_ so mad? I did nothing to you."

"You're a traitor to your people! You! The Sultan's son and a student of master's master. You know I use to look up to you?"

Ali raises his eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'm sorry that you feel like that, but I don't regret doing what I did. I stood for what I believe is right."

"The Sultan decides what's right and what's wrong."

"Does he now? If my father told you to kill Rais, would you do it?"

Hamza blinks, no longer pulling at his hand.

"My father kills people who done nothing to deserve death. Is that right in anyway? He only exiled me because I'm not the mindless slave he wants me to be. Did God really made us to live like that? Slaves of other men." Ali lets go of his wrist. Hamza stares at him with reddened eyes. His conflicted mind is so apparent that Ali feels sorry for him. "We could be friends you know? If it was some other time; some other place."

With that, Ali uppercuts Hamza in the jaw, knocking him out cold. He then looks over at the unconscious ninja and places his right hand over his left chest, bowing his head a little. "Salam brother."

With that, Ali sprints towards the wall of ice. He blasts a hole in the frozen spikes and enters through the steam. On the other side he finds a completely different sight. The ground is frozen and there are statues of Elsa and himself all over the place. The real Elsa is seen skating among the statues with the leader of the Black Claws, the two exchanging snowballs and shurikens.

"This is a very strange sight, and what's with all these statues?"

The two stop midway of their attacks, sliding as they stood. "Ali! You're here!"

"The traitor!" Rais barks, no longer sliding.

_Again with this 'traitor' nonsense. Father really drilled this into their minds. I wonder if he did the same to everyone back in Agrabah?_

Ali raises his hands, open palms, in a stance. Each of his hands bears a fireball ready to be blasted at the master ninja. Elsa does the same with her magic as the two sorcerers tread closer to the still assassin. "There's nowhere to run," Ali says.

"And nowhere to hide," Elsa adds.

"It's all over for you, Rais."

Rais, though still as the statues around him, remains calm and unfazed. "Are you going to kill me?"

"We could," Elsa says; her eyes twitch a little.

"I don't think so," Rais smirks. "You two don't have the stomachs to kill anything bigger than a scorpion. What makes you think I'd fall for that trick."

Ali tries to deepen his voice. "Rais, you're cornered by two sorcerers. I don't think you're in any position to challenge us." Ali had to gulp silently between sentences.

"Or do I? Traitor."

"No. You don't!" Elsa sharpens her eyes.

"Don't make threats if you can't fulfill them." Rais scowls at the crackling ice crystals spinning in front of Elsa's palms. "Although, I do realize that I've lost the opportunity to kill you, however there is another plan to fall back on."

Elsa cocks her eyebrow. "And just what is that?"

"The pirate. We know where you're going, Snow Queen. It's not a secret that you're trying to rescue your sister and her lover. And we both know that you have to sail the Mediterranean to reach Arabia. There's just no other alternative. The pirate _will_ be waiting for you. There's no way around it. If you want to see your sister again, you're going to have to face him."

"We're not scared." Ali says. "Elsa's getting better at her powers every day. We'll be ready when we see him."

"Ready to die. Unlike you two, he will not hesitate to take your life out when you do. That man has already killed before." After saying this, Rais looks intently at Elsa. His stare unnerves Ali. "It will be _very_ fitting for you to die by his magic. History will repeat itself."

"You're not making sense," Elsa shakes her head.

"He has already killed Arendelle's rulers in the past. He will surely do it again if you continue on this foolish adventure of yours."

Elsa's chest heaves, and her face twists inside. "What do you mean.. by Arendelle's _rulers_?"

"It's obvious, isn't it not?"

"M- My parent? No. They died because of a storm!"

"A storm _he_ created."

Ali's jaws were slack. He looks towards Elsa who seemed to have lost her awareness of her surroundings. "M- My parents."

Rais scoffs a chuckle. "And this is the part where I leave." Smoke pellets fling from his sleeves and scatter all around him, exploding into an opaque cloud shrouding its caster.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Elsa shouts. The icy orbs on her hands erupt into a roaring river of raging snowsquall that rips through the dense haze. The same type of blast but with blazing fire erupts from the side where she last saw Ali stood. At where Rais should be standing, the two rivers of magic collide and go through one another. At the intersection, purplish glow emanates through the smoke. From that point, a powerful gust of winds flings from all sides, eradicating the smoke. Visible, the purple glow now reveals itself to be a small but fast vortex spinning inside the intersection of the two beams. Elsa and Ali release their magic and the beams discontinued. The searing cyclone spins on for a few moments before dying down. Nothing lies at that spot.

"Did we get?" Elsa says, her voice agitated with anger.

"I don't know." Ali looks around, unable to see any signs of Rais in the room. That is until he finds a patch of ice on the ground. It appears that something has been yanked from that spot as the ice looks jagged."

Elsa sees Ali checking the patch of ice and knows what it means. "He got away. That bastard. He took his knife and ran away."

"Where?" Ali looks at where the door once stood. Apparently, his blast of fire went in that direction and broke through many walls. Elsa's blast made a hole in an adjacent wall that exposes the outside. _Rais couldn't have gone in either one of these openings. He would have to go through our magic. That only leaves one way out._ Ali turns around to where he created a hole through the wall of ice that divided Mahliqa's room in half. "Uh oh. Mahliqa and the others!"

Ali darts through ice hole. Elsa follows right behind him. The other ninjas have also disappeared. There was an open window at the side, which is the obvious route that the Black Claws had taken. The wall of fire that Ali casted on the other side to protect his friends remains standing.

Rapunzel's voice comes from behind the flames. "_Huff_ Ali? Can you hear us? Please let us out! It's getting really hot in here."

Ali swipes his hands in the fashion one would do when pulling away two curtains and the fire disappears as such. Rapunzel, Flynn, and Mahliqa are all shown to be okay minus the fact that they're all drenched in their own sweat.

"I'm so sorry about that, guys. I was just trying to keep you safe." He rushes over at Mahliqa, who was still tied up. "Why didn't you free her?"

Flynn fans himself with his shirt. "We tried to. But these knots are just too good."

Ali cuts the ropes with his powers, being extremely careful with the cloth tied around her mouth. Closing her eyes, she vacuums up plenty of air into her lungs little squeaks of shock and relief come out of her voice box. Ali grasps his best friend's shoulders. "Hey. You okay?"

Mahliqa nods and then wraps her arms around Ali's neck, still gasping for breath.

Elsa checks on her relatives, both telling her how intense the whole ordeal was. She then walks over to where Ali and Mahliqa stand. Mahliqa lets go of Ali and looks at her.

"You okay, Mahliqa?"

Mahliqa stares at her, right before embracing her with all her strength. "_Thank you,_" she whispers. "_If it hadn't been for you, Elsa. I don't know what would happen. You saved me._"

"All to help a friend," Elsa returns the embrace. She looks out of the window as she did. Staring at the red sun. Although she should be relieved that everyone is okay and although she should be happy that she had reunited with Ali, her heart is ready to erupt, for her blood boils violently at the truth behind her parents death.

_Seabeard is going to pay for this. I will make sure of it._

* * *

**Sorry I took forever on this chapter. I've been preoccupied during the Summer. But, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll do my best to get the next chapter before the end of next week [can't guarantee that though, sorry :( ]. **

**Thank you guys so much for patiently waiting for this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed both Elsa and Ali's reuniting and the fight scene.**

**Till Then:**

**Hayir**


	45. A Message from Metal Quill

**Hey guys. This is just a small preview of chapter 45. This is all I've written so far, and the reason why I'm posting this now is because I'm not going to be writing anymore for a while. I'll explain myself fully at the end of this preview, but basically I'm going on a hiatus. I don't know just how long I'm taking off. Once again, I'll explain it at the end of this page.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Frozen or Aladdin, or any other Disney Franchise.**********

* * *

**Preview**

Mahmud is furious. Not only was he baffled by the fact that Rais and the Black Claws infiltrated his palace, but he was also startled from the threats they placed on Mahliqa. Ali and I just finished telling the whole story, while he was pacing back and forth across the fireplace.

"And to think my own daughter was in peril, WITHOUT my knowing! And where was Selim when this happened?"

"We didn't have time to warn anyone," I explained. "When we saw them tying up Mahliqa, my cousins and I had to act quickly. They went and hid in Mahliqa's room before Rais and his men took her inside. That's how we managed to do our own ambush in the middle of their ambush."

"Still. You could have done gotten someone to spread the word."

"There was no one around, your majesty!"

"I thought you could make living creatures from your powers! Make a snowman and have him find Selim."

Ali crosses his arms. "Mahmud, we don't just go around making living creatures in every corner. Every life we create is precious to us. Right Elsa?"

"Right," says Elsa. "I only made two people, Olaf and Marshmallow; and those two are very special to me. I don't just go around sneezing out creatures here and there."

"Sneezing?" Ali laughs. "I don't think you can just sneeze out life, Elsa. That's just silly."

Elsa smiles at her lover. "But it's possible."

"Not really. It'd take some miracle for that to happen."

Mahmud snaps his fingers at the two, trying to regain their attention. "Is Mahliqa okay, is all I'm asking!"

"She's fine," said Ali. "She's a little shaky right now, but she's hurt."

"Hahh. That's a relief. I still can't believe they've managed to sneak into the palace like this. Do any of them use magic?"

"Not that we know of. The only gifts the Black Claws have come from their arms and legs. And Rais also seems to be very good at distracting his opponents." Ali looks back at Elsa. "He knows what to say to throw them off guard."

Elsa returns Ali's look. "I wasn't really off guard. It's just… shocking."

Mahmud peers at the young queen. "I don't follow. What did he say that shocked you, your majesty?"

"He said that Seabeard, the pirate, killed my parents."

"Is this true?"  
"I don't know. I can't prove it. But I can't disprove it either… And Rais looked very sure when he said that."

Ali takes Elsa's hand. "It could've been a decoy. We had him cornered, and he was trying to distract us."

"Kai said that Arendelle's ships are not easy to sink. I remembered him saying that it was _unnatural_ for their ship to sink in a storm. We've seen what that pirate could do, how monstrous his waves could be. It makes sense, Ali. He did it. He killed my parents. And now I'm going to kill him."

Ali and Mahmud both widen their eyes.

"Wait. Woah woah woah what! KILL him?"

"In cold blood," Elsa says (though not as _metaphorically_ as she intended it to be).

"Elsa," Mahmud says, "I understand where you're coming from, but to kill out of revenge isn't going to bring peace to your heart."

"It's not out of revenge. I'm going to kill him so that no one else will have to lose their loved ones in his storms. He tried to kill us too recently. So answer me this, Mahmud: Has he killed anyone else in the past? Is he going to kill more in the future?"

"That I don't know, Elsa. I don't know much about this man."

"But think of what you do know. Does he seem like the type of man to be killing people from time to time again?"

Mahmud takes a breath, "Yes. I suppose he does."

"Then it's settled. Seabeard has to be stopped. No matter what."

Ali rests his chin on his fist. _Elsa really wants to kill someone. That can't be the right thing to do. Even if he killed her parents._ "Why don't we just lock him up, Elsa?"

"With what? Chains? Sorry Ali, but that doesn't work on sorcerers. I should know! The only way we can stop him is either chopping off all his limbs, making it hard for him to use his powers. But he can still use his magic with his mind. OR we can kill him. And I don't know about you, Ali; but if we're going with the first option, I'm not going to be dragging him along with us on the rest of our journey."

"That's fine. His crew would take care of him if that happens. No, you're right, Elsa. He's dangerous if kept alive. We'll have to go with killing him." _Am I really going through with this? Doesn't that make me a killer, like what Rais said?_

Mahmud sits down; his demeanor darkens behind the smoke of his pipe. "I don't agree with this plan you two are making. However… I guess there's no other option."

* * *

**I know this preview didn't have much, but at least it gives you guys an idea where the story is going in the future. And I promise I won't break up Elsa and Ali ever again. (I'm just as fed up with them fighting as any of you could be).**

**This has been quite a journey. Not just for Ali and Elsa, but also for me. I started writing this story over a year ago, and I've learned a lot since then. I probably have said this over a googolplex times already, but this was the first novel-like story I ever really written. And it's definitely the first I've written outside of any assignments back in grade school. I've learned so much about writing in general and started to hone in on my own writing style. However, I know there are LOTS of room for improvement. To tell you the truth, I feel a lot less confident about my story now then when I started. It's not because I've grown weaker in my writing, but it's the opposite. As I got better at writing, I started to see past the boundaries I've use to shield myself behind. I begin to realize just how complex writing can be and began to appreciate all those novels I've read back when I was in middle school and high school. ****When I look at famous authors and their classics, it only enlightens me more of the giant world known as story-telling. **

**Now, as for my reason of going on hiatus. Well. Pretty much, a lot is going on in my life. This Fall is going to be my last semester in college before I graduate, I'm currently applying around for jobs in my future career, and basically I'm starting to make my life. Now does that mean I'm going to stop writing. No. But it does mean that I need to take time off. And it's not that writing this story is so monumental in time-consuming, but well... it kinda is. Yeah, writing around 4-6 thousand words per chapter isn't really that much when you think about it. I mean, sometimes I can type that up in one night. But other times, it can take me more than two weeks. It all depends on the chapter and what's in it. It also depends on me and how my brain is working that day. But it's gotten to a point where I've hit so many mental barriers and dead ends that it's drained me. When I started writing, I did it out of fun and pleasure. But now, it almost seems like a job. Don't get me wrong. I still love to write, and I still love this story I'm making. But it's starting to lose its luster. I strongly feel like I can't write good if I'm just forcing myself to write. I have to _want_ to write.**

**So this is pretty much why I need to take a hiatus. Once again, I don't know just how long it's going to be, but I bet it could go on till the end of this semester. However, I don't know that for sure. It really depends on if I can ever get that passion again for my story. Though, I definitely want to end this story one day. I've worked so hard on it and got so far. I'd probably be the most disappointed if it never gets completed! **

**Lastly, I just want to say thank you for reading my story. This story had started since April 2014, and I'm just amazed that there are actual people reading it. If you're reading this now, that probably means that you've read the last 44 chapters as well. That's over 200,000 words! I can't be more thankful for your continuing support. It's just unbelievable!**

**Until Next Time:**

**Farwell**


End file.
